Unexpected Events
by Valanth
Summary: Kagome changed so much with her actions. so much so that it was the end of an era, over time records were lost and the new wasn't even aware of the old. kagome no longer has a home to come back to- how will she far in this drastic change brought on by her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

After the final battle with naraku over the shikon jewel. Kagome and seshomaru were left alive. Kagome gave lord seshomaru his arm back so as not to be at a disadvantage in battle.

It didn't go so well. Kagome didn't expect to see her group killed before her. Looking off in the distance her eyes clouded over again.

 _Flash back_

 _Kagome was training with sango and miroku to prepare for the final battle. Since there were no more shikon jewels to collect in japan anymore. They came to the conclusion that only kagome and naraku had the shikon jewel pieces._

 _Miroku and kaede were helping kagome train with her miko powers, she was now a very powerful miko. The only one that can rival her was midoriko, its been centuries since a miko of this caliber was born._

 _And in this era of waring japan, the humans needed a balance for the hordes of demons. Thus the shikon miko came into existence again. Since kikyo died an early death way beyond her time, along with the fact that she burnt the shikon jewel with her body. Kagome was thrown into the feudal era by order of the kamis to fate._

 _Death, time and fate put their blessings upon the shikon miko for they knew that they and the kamis would never create something like this again. They would keep her around and use her to fix things among the planes._

 _The only thing they needed now was for kagome to get the shikon jewel and bring peace to feudal era. And give the humans a fighting chance in the up coming war between the races._

 _Kagome trained with sango when she was finished training with miroku and kaede. Sanga helped build her endurance, stamina and strength. Along with helping her in weapons and combat, sango was proud to say that kagome was a student of the taijuya._

 _Seshomaru was an ally to the group, knowing of the scorn on earth that is naraku, he wishes to wipe him from existence and cease to be a nuisance in his lands. Thus he struck up a deal with the miko, for he felt that his brother was not the true leader of the group. No matter how loud his half breed of a brother was, seshomaru paid him no head as he spoke to kagome._

 _When they struck up their deal to work together, seshomaru couldn't help but snort at the fact that his brother still has the obdacity to compare kagome to the late shikon miko kikyo._

 _Over time as seshomaru watched kagome train and master in things that would take most decades to master he held respect and admirance to her. Thus was the reason why he stepped up to train her in swordsmanship. He stepped up his training the miko had with the taijuya and put in the level of a demon. He was training her in demon weaponry and fighting._

 _At first, he had to keep telling kagome to refrain from almost accidently purifying him when they are training, for it requires strenuous activity and danger when handling a sword in seshomarus presence._

 _Over time, he saw her improve even far faster than he did when he was trained in the arts. He had the hentai of the group provide for him a binding that adds massive amounts of weight to a binding that attaches to kagomes body, he had it specified that kagome has bindings made for her legs, shoulders and arms._

 _The bindings on her legs took the form of wrappings that gave off a disturbing amount of energy due to the sheer weight that it contained. There were tattoos of flower petals on kagomes legs that acts as a catylyst for the binding, the flower petals were red in color and looked like they were scattered around her legs from her hips. The wrapping around her legs acted as the activation for the weight. So long as she wore the bindings, the weights on her legs remained a constant._

 _The bindings on her shoulders were also of a tattoo, but this tattoo was of flames that originated from her shoulders and down the top of her chest slightly. They were a deep red that had the look of dried blood. Her activation for the binding were shoulder armor similar to seshomarus own but customed for a female to wear._

 _There were two different weights on kagomes arms, one on her upper arm in the form of a tattoo of a metallic band incircling her arm which required the activation of a cloth tied to her arm a little below the tattoo but above her elbows. The cloth she so chose to wear were red and had the cresent moons marked onto the cloth, with seshomarus blessing she was considered to be housed to the taishos._

 _The second weight was on kagomes wrist, with the tattoo of black roses on her inner wrists and barbed wire encircling her wrist, cupping the rose as red bled from it. The activation were leather wrist straps that went up to her elbow in a arm warmer like fashion. On the leather kagome had a silver chain that held various charms that encircled the leather around from her elbow to her wrist._

 _Seshomaru explained that at the end of her training, he will teach kagome how to keep the weights on at all times without the use of the activations she currently needs. He explained that she needs the activation for to learn to use it without one requires great training and skills that she currently does not posses._

 _Kagome nodded and with warning from seshomaru to prepare herself, she felt him activate the seals and she crashed into the ground with a loud bang as a crater was formed underneath her. "MOTHER FUCKER!" she screamed out as she got out of the crater and sagged onto the ground in relief._

 _A pair of feet was now in her preriferals. Little black clad feet with fluffy pants. She looked up from the feet, up fluffy panted legs, than up at seshomarus disapproving face. He had no expression as always. But it was disapproving anyways. Making kagome groan as he looked at her expectantly "what is it fluffy!" "this seshomaru is still waiting on you to start your training"_

 _With a groan kagome slowly and painfully got up, first they went into a sparing match so seshomaru can access her skills. Nodding at her approvingly seeing that she has improved greatly under the tutelage of the taijuya, he proceeded to teach her new combat skills that are employed by demons. He had her train for a day straight with the weights and he growled out "still to slow" as he knocked her aside as she hit a tree with a grunt._

 _Kagome got up slowly only to fall to the ground in exhaustion "this seshomaru thinks it would be beneficial for you to rest." He said walking off into the forest "pompous bastard" kagome said as she got up slowly and proceeded to set up a fire pit. She blinked as seshomaru came with deer, and blood around his hand and on his claws._

 _Seshomaru unceremoniously dumped the deer next to kagome and walked off to lean against a tree, kagome smiled "thank you seshomaru-sama" she said quietly as she cut up the deer and set up spits and decided to roast a large chunk of it in some burning coals._

 _Once the spits were cooked she took two and got up, handing them to seshomaru. He stared up at her with an unknown emotion in his eyes. Before nodding and taking the offered meet and delicately biting off pieces as he watched kagome walk back to the fire and eat her own meat. Once they polished off the food kagome leaned back with a sigh._

 _After a little while of resting, kagome took out the chunk of meat that she put in the coals to roast and set it on a plate before cutting it up with knives and handing a plate to seshomaru and again he looked at her with that emotion that kagome couldn't guess was._

 _Seshomaru couldn't believe she was being considerate to his person._

 _Again seshomaru took what kagome offered without a word and after they ate, kagome got up and stretched._

 _It took a week, but after the physical training kagome was ready for swordmanship and weaponry_

 _Its not suprising that kagome preferred twin blades or cressent blades._

 _It was a couple months after training kagome were seshomaru found that kagome rivals his own skills now._

 _Seshomaru was proud to call kagome his student, and collecting shippo he has decided to do a blood ritual to make kagome pack._

 _No ones done a blood ritual with a miko before._

 _They didn't know what was going to happen to kagome._

 _They were there in the forests underneath a full moon. "I seshomaru taisho accepts kagome higarushi into the taicho house. I bestow the honor of taisho unto kagome of my own free will" seshomaru cut his hand and than kagomes "with blood I will bind our ties together." He clapped hands with kagome._

 _They both fell to the ground as their hands glowed an eerie red and they screamed making shippo cry out "mama!" as he jumped onto kagomes shoulders._

 _Kagome shuddered as she felt herself change, and she heard shippo cry out. Once the pain passed she looked at shippo and blinked. Everyone seemed soo crystal clear now._

 _Seshomaru took shippo and repeated the process while shippo was shocked with kagome. Since shippo was not a miko, nor did he have miko blood in him he was not affected as violently as kagome was._

 _Once seshomaru instructed for kagome to claim shippo as her child she tilted her head up at the moon "shippo is my child, with no family to call his own. I will step forward and allow him to call me his own. I will step forward and claim him as mine" she felt warm as she held shippo close and looked at seshomaru._

" _you know miko, this seshomaru can give you a gift now that is befitting of someone like you" he said before turning away._

 _She blinked at where seshomaru went off to and shrugged, she didn't know he was going to get totosai to craft her swords out of his fangs._

 _Nor did she know he was going to provide her with cresent blades also crafted from his claws._

 _Seshomaru felt a need to keep kagome close, he felt that since she is now pack mate it is simply natural. Oh how wrong he was._

 _Kagome turned around with shippo asleep in her arms and made her way to kaedes village. Now that her training with seshomaru has been complete._

 _Once she made it to the hut that her group usually stays in she was surprised to see a red eyes Inuyasha waiting for her "wench! What business do you have here!" he growled "Inuyasha! Whats wrong?" she said looking around trying to find what set Inuyasha off._

 _Inuyasha saw shippo and thought the demon attacked shippo. So he did the only thing he can think of, he lunched to attack the demon "SIT BOY!" he fell into a crator._

 _Miroku and sango came out and stopped in their tracks as they saw a silver haired demoness sitting Inuyasha repeatedly 'only kagome is able to do that'_

 _It took a while but they put two and two together before running forward screaming "kagome!" and she looked back before getting tackled by sangu as miroku looked on worriedly. "we were worried about you! You've been gone for 6 months kagome!" sango said….. "kagome, what happened to you" miroku had to ruin their reunion._

" _what do you mean?" sango looked at kagome surprised "what do you mean kagome! Have you not noticed you're a demon!" kagome blinked. Than ran over to a pond near the hut and looked in the water._

 _There were red stripes on her cheeks, looking at her legs there were also red stripes on her legs, than she looked at her arms and screamed._

 _She had stripes, claws, fangs, pointed ears, long silvery white hair and red eyes. What the hell happened to her?!_

 _Kagome started to poke her fangs as miroku inched forward and… placed his hand on her ass caressing it. On impulse kagome turned around and back handed miroku. Right into a tree._

 _Kagome sweat dropped. Before remembering that the weights were on her still, so that's why she wasn't aware of the strength she was using. Miroku was twitching on the ground with a dazed look on his face muttering about how "it was worth it"_

 _In her new demon body, it was unaccustom to its own strength and it seemed to abjust to the weights and kagome subconsciously thought she would need more strength to keep the weights._

 _Boy was she wrong._

 _After getting over the shock of her being a demon, she stared at the water again and frowned. The her in the reflection seemed more… womanly and taller._

 _She didn't like it, she felt that since kagome was always average in looks and height she didn't need to stare at someone who had everything going for her. Than she blinked, the person in the water was her!_

 _She screamed and finally feinted at the realization._

 _When kagome woke up it was to miroku and sango, it turns out Inuyasha didn't trust kagome anymore, thought she was rutting with his filthy brother. Kagome blushed she wouldn't mind that. WAIT WHAT! What was she just thinking about! She was staring down at her hands blushing._

 _Miroku and sango took a step forward "Inuyasha ran off with kikyo kagome, they said they will come back when the final battle begins. Inuyasha still needs the shikon jewel to make kikyo alive again." Kagome nodded in understanding._

 _Just than seshomaru appeared in his ball of light making kagome blink at him. He was carrying two swords that looked like twin katanas._

 _Seshomaru handed kagome the swords "miko" he said finding that words have lost him._

 _She took the swords and stared at the black hilt and sheaths that were barely distinguishable from each other. with white guards and a black ribbon attached to the hilt._

 _She unsheathed a sword and gasped. It had a red blade. She took it out and watched as fire engulfed the hilt as soon as it was free from the sheath. She almost dropped the sword… almost._

 _She put the sword away and unsheathed the other one. The blade was white and engulfed in her reiki._

 _She blinked at seshomaru "this seshomaru had totosai make you matching shorts with this seshomarus fangs." He said with a smirk. "it was crafted with your reiki in mind. So it is both demonic blade and miko blade. Unique to you" kagome sheathed her sword and tackled sehomaru, they fell to the ground as she hugged him "thank you seshomaru-sama" she said quietly._

 _Seshomaru liked the thought of kagome on top of him… kagome watched as seshomaru shook his head and she pouted at him before getting up. "you can address this seshomaru by his name" he said lamely making kagome laugh._

 _Sango and miroku were looking on in shock at kagomes antics. Sango looked at miroku who was blushing and staring at kagome, no doubt fantasizing of him being the one she tackled. Sango screamed out "hentai" before there was a loud resonating slap. Kagome and seshomaru looked over and kagome sweat dropped._

 _Sango was turned away from miroku with an angry look on her face as miroku rubbed the back of his head smiling nervously with a red hand print on his face._

 _Kagome looked at her swords in dismay, she doesn't have a place to put them. Than seshomaru gave her a harness that allowed the swords to attach to her back. she grinned and looked at the harness before sweat dropping. She was laughing nervously before seshomaru said quietly "what troubles you now miko"_

 _She looked up with a pout "how do I put this on?" seshomaru growled as he took the harness from kagome and instructed her to put out her arms. He slipped it up her arms and the front acted as a leather corset that enhanced her chest making kagome stare down angrily at her chest. He clasped the buckles that were on either side of kagomes rib cage and miroku was busy staring at kagomes chest._

 _Seshomaru moved behind kagome and attached the swords to her back in an X formation that overlapped in the middle of kagomes shoulder blades._

 _Kagome rotated her shoulders to get used to the feel of her swords weight, she put her hands to the hilts of her swords and knew that the red sword was on her left shoulder and the white sword was on her right shoulder. "I guess I need to name them don't i?" seshomaru shook his head "they will eventually tell you their name miko" kagome huffed "I have a name you know" she said with her hands on her hips glaring at seshomaru._

 _Seshomaru blinked at kagome "ka-go-me" not understanding his actions next seshomaru snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close, flushed against his chest as she eeped and put her arms on his chest making him growl in approval. He lowered his head close to kagomes ears "as you wish… kagome" she blushed as he let her go._

 _She was going to turn to her group with a nervous giggle before seshomaru produced a belt with his mokomoko._

 _She gasped and squeeled making seshomaru winced 'are my ears bleeding?' he thought, but he did not want to press his hands to his ears to check for the sake of his pride._

 _Kagome took the belt and squeeled again before tackling him and pressing her face to his neck "thank you fluffy!" making him growl._

" _you will not address this seshomaru as fluffy" he said gruffly making her hmmph._

 _She took the belt and attached it to her waist, it clung to her hips and enhanced her figure and drew the eye to her legs. On either side of her were pouches that acted as sheaths for the cresent blades contained in them and held there by straps._

 _Kagome took the cresent blades and made a mental note to learn to release the straps with her reiki for quick drawing. She stared at the insanely sharp blades in her hands and gasped "its beautiful" she said with wonder and she did a dance with the blades and marveled at how balanced and perfect they felt in her hands._

 _She didn't have to guess it was also made from seshomaru because she can feel the imprint of his in them and she sheathed her blades and blinked at the belt finally noticing the other pouches that can be used to contain various items. There was a sheath at the back in the small of her back that contained a dagger 'how did I not notice that?' she thought as she took tried to take out the dagger._

 _Key word. Tried. Making seshomaru produce a weird musical sound and kagome looked at him stunned finding that he was laughing._

" _you must use your youki to release it kagome." Making kagome blink "my what?" "youki. Demonic energy" seshomaru said slowly. Kagome tried to release the dagger only for it to back fire and send her on her ass. "youki, not reiki" he said laughing again as sango hurried to help her up._

 _She pouted at seshomaru "I don't know how" she said making him raise an eyebrow "reminds this seshomaru, I must teach you to use the activation for your weights without a catalyst to act as an anchor. Also teach you to handle your inner demon and youki." "wow, I think that's the longest sentence you've ever said" sango said making kagome laugh._

 _This time when kagome went to train with seshomaru they brought sango and miroku along. They went to one of the vast mountain ranges in the west lands and sango and miroku were looking around in wonder at the prestein landscape and mountains. Kagome rode with seshomaru on his cloud while sango, shippo and miroku rode on kilala._

 _Seshomaru was pleased to have kagome close as she stood at his side clinging to his arm, he didn't berate her for her thinking he would do something as to drop her out of the sky because of it._

 _Kagome was looking down in wonder, than they went up a warm current of air up a mountain cliff with a water fall nearby. The air current was beginning to cool as they made it to the snow capped mountain top._

 _There was a spring in what seemed to be a temple, the water flowed to the cliff and there was a small bridge that bridged the gap over the river and they saw that the waterfall originated from this one._

 _They walked over to the temple in wonder, it had vast training grounds and courtyards as seshomaru led them to the courtyards._

 _There were swings off to the side and kagome imagined a small white haired boy played around in the courtyard chasing around a small black pup._

 _She stared at seshomaru and saw his distant look 'this must be his childhood home'_

 _They went over to a series of koi ponds that were tiered on top of each other, there was a decorative spring on top with water falling from the mouth of a dragon and onto a bamboo shoot, after the bamboo shoot was filled it tiped down and made a resonating thunk that sounded peaceful for some reason to kagome. At the bottom of the dragon water was pooling at its feet and going down the wall in a constant stream which made the whimsical sounds of a running stream._

 _Seshomaru instructed kagome to sit on a platform near the koi ponds and meditate on her reiki and youki and center her powers, learning to distinguish them and allowing it to flow in harmony with each other._

 _After 3 days of kagome keeping that position with sango sparring off with seshomaru in the training grounds and miroku making ofudus and sutras._

 _They were used to kagomes constant flow of energy with bursts of reiki and youki at intervals that seemed seemingly random to sango and miroku._

 _After three days miroku had enough to fill the stacks hidden in his sleeves and sango had bruises on top of bruises from sparing 'how does kagome deal with this?' she screamed in frustration in her mind as she bathed in a hot springs to queel her aching muscles._

 _In middle of their afternoon tea seshomaru got up and made his way to the courtyard as they felt kagomes powers tapering off and they followed him._

 _He was standing there over kagome with what seemed like possisiveness to miroku and sango, sango saw the look of desire in seshomarus eyes as he stared at kagomes peaceful face and she repressed the urge to giggle 'so he has developed feelings for our kagome'_

 _Sango saw seshomaru still as he held his breath, kagome opened her eyes and looked at seshomaru with triumph "I did it!" she screamed jumping up, bumping into seshomaru in the process and they watched as they fell into the koi pond together with kagome on top of seshomaru laughing._

 _Shippo jumped on kagomes head and smirked down at a sopping wet seshomaru, sango and miroku sweat dropped and thought 'shes still clumsy as ever' "mama! I missed you!" shippo yelled out hugging kagomes head and she smiled up at him fondly patting his head._

" _get off this seshomaru" kagome stared at seshomaru and giggled "that's the first time ive heard you say that" she said with a suggestive smile making him still in trying to get up._

 _Seshomaru felt his heartrate almost triple as kagome got up laughing and turned to tackle sango and miroku, she kept the shoulder armor and leather wrist bands on but discarded the wrappings on her legs once she learned to use the weights without an activation._

 _Her leather wrist bands had various charms in the chain, there were a vast amount of weapons along with a bag. She had everything she needed in that bag along with shrunken provisions._

 _She loved kaede for showing her how to use her miko powers to shrink things into charms._

 _Sango was saved from getting spiked by kagomes armor, miroku however was not as there was a loud scream in the mountain range._

 _Kagome laughed nervously "sorry… forgot…" she said sheepishly as she watched sango worrying over miroku, than rolled her eyes as miroku took that time to fondle sango._

 _Sango hit miroku over the head with hairikotsu knocking him out, she turned to kagome as he was on the ground twitching._

" _how long has it been?" she asked "three days" kagomes stomach took that moment to rumble loudly making both girls laugh._

 _Seshomaru escorted kagome, shippo and sango into the house while they left miroku on the ground twitching. They weren't worried about him freezing out there. He always survived things no mater how much they wished he hadn't._

 _Sango took out tea and food for kagome._

 _Seshomaru watched in amusement as kagome was scarfing down sushi, rice and onigiri._

 _After a while kagome stopped and drank her tea, sated for now._

" _now, time to teach you to deal with your inner demon since you have learned to center your youki and reiki." Seshomaru said. kagome said with a mouth full of onigiri "well, what do I have to do?" "meditate" she groaned and he dragged her out of the house as she tried to make a grab for more food "nooooO!" she screamed as sango laughed and cleared the table._

 _Shippo pouted at seshomaru "but I want my mama" he whined as seshomaru grunted down at him "you will have her. But for now, she is unstable due to not having mastery over her inner demon. I will not have her inexperience endanger us all"_

 _With a pout shippo followed them out to the courtyard as sango ran out with a pillow. Seshomaru raised an eyebrow at her "well, she had to sit on that uncomfortable platform for three days without any comfort, it's a wonder she isn't stiff and sore!" she said as she set it on the plat form._

 _They watched as kagome sat on the platform and crossed her legs before going in a meditative state. This time for an entirely different reason._

 _In kagomes mind she was looking over a peaceful landscape of purple flowers and she inhaled the scent feeling a spike of desire go through her. It smelt like seshomaru, she was looking around before she jumped. In front of her was a carbon copy of kagome but with red eyes and a feral look._

 _Her copy gave kagome a smile filled with malice 'miko, finally you present yourself to me' she screamed as she lunged towards kagome with her claws drawn._

 _Kagome eeped before they were engaged in battle. They were in battle for a long time as kagome used her youki to fight with her inner demon. After a while her inner demon yielded to kagome grudgingly and stood back inert. 'you have this kagomes approval and may keep your mind intact' she said before kagome blinked opening her eyes._

 _She meet the face of seshomaru who was so close to her that their noses touched. He was staring into her face looking for some signs of something. "seshomaru?" she whispered out holding her breath as her talking caused her lips to brush his briefly._

 _She blushed deeply as he took a step back satisfied "you were able to dominate your inner demon" he said turning away from kagome and walking away._

 _Kagome inhaled taking in seshomarus scent as he was retreating, it held a certain huskiness to it this time and she put her fingertips to her lips remembering how soft his were._

 _She turned to her head to look at a stunned sango "what just happened?" kagome said as sango snapped out of it and tackled kagome "YOUR BACK!" she screamed as she hugged kagome tight._

 _Shippo jumped on her shoulder crying and sniffling "seshomaru explained out dangerous it is to treverse with your inner demon. He explained that there is a chance that your demon may dominate you and your mind will lay in tethers with the demon taking full control." He sniffed and cried out "he said that if that were to happen he would have had to put you down like a rabit dog!" he was crying hanging onto kagome as she brought her hand up to caress his cheeks making him quiet._

" _shhh shippo, I cant give up that easily. I have too much I have to protect and live for" she said looking from him to sango with a soft smile. "wheres miroku?" she said blinking._

" _ech, he shut himself in his room after sango hit him again" kagome sweat dropped. Typical._

 _Up in the mountains seshomaru was trying to cool off from the unexpected brush of kagomes lips on his own as he growled. His instincts were screaming for him to scent mark the miko as his own, his eyes kept flashing between red and back to normal as he struggled with his demon who was screaming '_ _ **mate'**_ _'but' '_ _ **mate**_ _' 'she cant be' '_ _ **mate**_ _' he finally relented and decided to ignore his demon who._

 _After a while he made his way to the house and walked into the dining area where they were drinking tea. Kagome was eating again._

 _He sat himself down and sango put tea in front of him as he listened in on the conversation._

" _so how long was it this time?" kagome said as sango said "4 weeks" kagome choked on the onigiri as she gulped down tea, burning her throat in an attempt to clear it._

 _Sango was patting her back as kagome stared at her "4 weeks!?" "yea, we were worried about you" sango said quietly than she glared at seshomaru "someone was too busy brooding." Making kagome look at seshomaru with a blush than sango looked at shippo who was eating poky "and someone was sulking." Making shippo stare down at his cup of tea._

 _Than kagome sighed "im sorry for worrying you guys." She said quietly while miroku said "don't worry about it kagome, seshomaru-sama said it was normal."_

 _Sango looked on at how close seshomaru was to kagome with glee 'now, how to make this work' sango thought but she didn't need to interfer for seshomaru turned to kagome "this seshomaru wishes to court you" making kagome sputter as she coughed on her tea that she was drinking._

 _She looked at seshomaru with a blush "but im a human…" she trailed off remembering that she was no longer. She was a demon miko…._

 _Seshomaru leaned down and pressed his nose to kagomes neck, scent marking her as he whispered "do you accept?" kagome shivered and nodded slowly as he trailed his fangs along her throat._

 _Over the past couple months seshomaru has agreed to train shippo and miroku and sango went along the country side helping villages from increasing demon attacks._

 _Kagome stayed with seshomaru to help train shippo, seshomaru was still courting kagome and in the next full moon they may become mated if kagome accepts seshomaru._

 _She was on the porch sitting with her legs over the edge as she watched seshomaru and shippo spar, shippo has got a handle on his kitsune powers and was slowly getting stronger. Seshomaru used pure strength to spar with shippo as shippo used his youki, wits and strength to try to best seshomaru._

 _After a while seshomaru and kagome said shippo was trained and shippo jumped into kagomes arms "mama! Does this mean I can have poky tonight?" he said smiling happily._

 _Kagome nodded and laughed as they left seshomaru behind who was there sulking at kagomes retreating figure._

 _Kagome stopped and looked back at him with a smile "aren't you coming?" she called out making seshomaru hurry to catch up._

 _They sent shippo off to be with sango and miroku a few weeks before the full moon. They told him that they would seek them out after the full moon. With a nod he grinned "ill see you when you get back mama!" then he transformed into a fox with 5 tails and rushed along the countryside, following the scent of sango and miroku. He wrinkled his nose at smelling the hanyou and clay pot._

 _Seshomaru and kagome were training and sparring, seshomaru was happy to find kagome was a perfect match to him and every time he was struck with his reiki, it did not burn him. But it tingled setting off his instincts._

 _The night of the full moon they transformed into their animal forms and kagome flew off to the sky with a yip as seshomaru gave chase._

 _It was a better part of a few hours before seshomaru finally caught kagome and cornered her in a cave and they transformed back to humans._

 _They lunged at each other in battle as seshomaru tried his hardest to dominate and subdue kagome, kagome was fighting off his advances until seshomaru had her on her knees with his canines at the back of her neck._

 _She finally subdued to seshomaru and he bit the side of her neck putting in his mark as a cresent moon formed on the back of her neck._

 _He picked up kagome and carried her off to a chamber with a bed, they discarded their clothes and allowed their instincts to over take them as they mated. Once the mark was put onto seshomaru via kagome bitting his neck during climax on the back of his neck a red rose formed. Kagomes unique signature._

 _Through mating they were bonded together and became one, their inner demons sated and content as they felt each others power radiating beneath their skins._

 _They gained unique power traits from each other and they felt their bond strengthen as sleep took them._

 _In the morning kagome woke up with a groan, she was sore! Seshomaru chuckled and incircled her in his arms as he caressed her cheek markings making her shiver. They were sensitive._

 _He leaned down and trailed kisses along kagomes neck, dragging his fangs along it._

 _With a pout the got up and bathed in the hot springs in the chamber over before getting ready to depart._

 _Kagome secured the front of her hair into a red flower on the back of her neck with a red ribbon trailing down it._

 _The rest of her hair flowed free as she held her head high looking at seshomaru with a grin._

 _They set off on their own clouds and followed the scent of miroku, sango and shippo. Once they neared the camp kagome wrinkled her nose smelling the clay pot._

 _They broke the tree line and set down their foot gently in the clearing in front of the camp. "mama!" shippo cried lunching himself into kagomes arms._

 _She held shippo close caressing her cheeks against him scent marking him as her child. After she started trailing licks he was giggling "that tickles!" he said trying to squirm out of her arms. They froze as they heard growling._

 _Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha "YOU MATED WITH MY BASTARD HALF BROTHER!" he yelled lunging at kagome. She threw shippo over her shoulders and he cried out before seshomaru caught him and jumped back._

 _Kagome snarled "of course I mated with him!" "YOUR MINE WENCH!" Inuyasha growled out trying to swipe his claws at kagome and she sighed "I was never yours". He lost it. He gave into his demon._

 _She put Inuyasha down like the rabit dog he turned out to be in the end._

" _YOU WILL DIE REINCARNATION!" kikyo screamed notching an arrow onto her bow and letting it fly at kagome with as much reiki as she can put in._

 _Kagome merely batted it away with a flick of her wrist and stared at kikyo "ill have my soul back" she said holding out her hands._

 _Kikyo SCREAMED and turned to run away as she felt her soul give a huge tug._

 _Before she can make it to the tree line, she collapsed into a pile of ashes as a blue orb shot into kagomes chest. She was thrown back a couple steps from the force of it and felt a surge of power before she tamped it down in control._

" _you… you killed them" sango said with fear in her voice. Kagome tried to take a step toward sango holding out her hand "sango i-" she stopped as she saw her bloody hands and looked at sango lost._

 _Sango finally got over the shock and fear at seeing her friend dispatch Inuyasha and kikyo without injury to herself._

 _She launched herself at kagome knowing she was in pain "so…" she said slyly "you finally mated with seshomaru" kagome blushed and sango wiggled her eyebrows before mock whispering "was he good?" seshomaru raised a brow at the turn of the conversation as miroku inched closer to eavesdrop._

 _Kagome laughed and hugged sango close "I love you, sister of my heart" she said quietly as she felt tears fall down her face and onto sangos shoulders._

" _and you sister of mine" sango said while she held kagome close._

 _After a while they put each other at arms length "so, let me see it" she said with a smirk "see what?" "your mating mark dummy!" making kagome snort as she turned around and lifted her hair to bare her neck._

 _Sango oohed at her mark and miroku snorted at seeing it "of course" he said staring at the cresent moon on seshomarus forehead as the girls looked at him puzzled. Than they followed his glanced to see the cresent moon on his forehead and burst out laughing._

 _Miroku sweat dropped as seshomaru stood their awkwardly, sango and kagome were supporting each other as they laughed._

 _Miroku cleared his throat and sango and kagome finally composed themselves._

 _Than sango darted behind seshomaru lifting his hair to stare at his neck._

' _his hairs softer than mine!' she thought angrily before getting a look at his mark. She held her breath and grinned "aww" she said seeing the rose. And miroku inched forward peeking at seshomarus neck before running away, aware of how badly seshomaru was twitching._

 _Kagome nabbed sango before seshomarus whip sliced at the air she was recently in "yea… he does like his personal space" she said she sweat dropped hearing sangos sigh of relief._

 _Sango turned to her "thanks kag-chan" she grinned._

 _Suddenly they felt the over bearing presence of naraku and a cloud of miasma decended on them. Sango and kagome put on the taijuya mask on, sanga taking it from a strap on her waist and kagome from a charm on her wrist guards._

 _Miroku put his sleeve over his mouth and called "wind tunnel!" the miasma was sucked into his wind tunnel and in the clearing in front of them was naraku standing on kikyos ashes, shaking his head down at them "tsk tsk, I thought she was stronger than that"_

 _He saw inuyashas corpse and gave a hacking cough "oh that's rich! Which one of you put down the rabit dog" he said with a snort as kagara came down on her feather followed by kanna._

 _Naraku stared at the demoness in front of him with lust in his eyes "my, you must be kagome" he said making seshomaru step forward with a menacing growl._

 _With a sigh kagome released her cresent blades with a jolt of reiki and lunged at kanna before removing her head from her shoulders._

 _Kannas mirror fell forward and with a crack souls were released. Sango cried and rushed forward holding kohakus dead body to her chest. She was rocking back and forth crying "no no no no"_

 _Kagome stared on in horror as a horde of demons bared down on sango, who in her sorrow no longer cared for the fact that her life was in danger._

 _Kagome tried moving toward sango but seshomaru held her back with a soft "theres soo many kagome" kagome finally let her tears go as she screamed "SANGO!" a blast of reiki and youki was released in a miniature bomb set off as hordes of demons decending onto seshomaru and kagome were purified. Seshomaru being her mate was not affected, however her youki was something that he struggled with as kagome screamed._

 _Miroku was watching on shell shocked at seeing his dear sango slain, he stepped back when he felt reiki and youki mixed 'it cant be' he thought as he stared at kagome who let her demon go as she sheathed her cresent blades and unsheathed her twin katanas._

 _Seshomaru seeing this sighed and let his demon go as he called forth his whip and joined kagome in battle as she rushed towards the horde of demons._

 _Towards naraku._

 _Miroku in a last ditch effort used his wind tunnel and sucked in all demons in his path._

 _He felt his wind tunnel begin to widen._

 _For kagomes sake he kept on going, knowing that if he didn't get rid of as much demons as he can, that kagome wouldn't be able to stand a chance._

 _The hyvryn must live._

 _Kagome and seshomaru broke through the lines that served as narakus defense._

 _Naraku stared horrified as he saw the shikon miko and her mate speed towards him, he ordered kagura to protect him and watched from afar as kagura speed towards kagome and seshomaru, meeting them halfway across the field._

 _Kagome was slashing with her swords while kagura had to defend herself against her onslot of attacks._

 _Kagura didn't think kagome and seshomaru would make such a great team, she was killed in a couple minutes as she struggled against kagome, than seshomaru was there on kagomes draw backs and they worked in perfect sync._

 _Kagome would attack and when she moved to attack, seshomaru would attack in between kagomes moves and vice versa._

 _She died happily 'im free' as her body dematerialized into feathers blown into the wind before ceasing to exist. 'kanna. Im coming with you'_

 _Kagome and seshomaru turned to naraku and naraku released a horde of demons from his body weakening himself so as that to escape._

 _As he turned to flee, kagome let forth a burst of pure reiki as seshomare let forth a burst of youki._

 _Instead of battling each other the energy merged and came hurtling through the demons, purifying them as the youki pushed it forth, causing scars on the earth to form from the attack._

 _Naraku felt it coming and stared back, only to see the attack heading his way._

 _He screamed as it hit him full on, naraku was purified as the youki tore at the pelt and tore it to shreds. Releasing fur into the wind._

 _The attack kept going, hitting a cliff face and kagome and seshomaru were back in control, their demons going to the back of their minds once again. Kagome collapsed and watched as the mountain crumbled, becoming no more._

 _Kagome looked up at seshomaru who sat next to her. Letting his moko moko wrap around her shaking frame. Kilala and shippo decended from the sky, seeing that it was safe to come down now that the battle has ended._

 _Kilala had an air of sorrow about her as shippo was sobbing, he threw himself at kagome and kagome caught him, holding him close to her heart as she cried softly._

 _Her sister was dead._

 _Miroku was dead._

 _A large scorpion pulled itself free from the corpses of the demons and charged at kagome. He drew its tail forth dripping with poison in intent to pierce shippo through the heart._

 _Seshomaru was not fast enough to dispatch the scorpion before it attacked._

 _Kagome would have been dead, but it pierced through her adoptive son._

 _Seshomaru used his claws and slashed off the tail before using his poison and striking the scorpion, injecting into its body._

 _There was a sizzle as he started to desolve from the inside out, he looked back at kagome fearing the worse. He didn't expect to see kagome shaking with dead eyes as she rocked back and forth with her son in her arms._

 _She was crying as she held shippo crying and apologizing._

 _They both heard a soft "its okay mama" as the light faded in shippos eyes._

 _Something in kagome snapped as she screamed her sons name staring up at the sky while holding him close._

 _Seshomaru felt his heart twist as kilala shrunk and trotted over to kagome licking kagomes cheek with a concerned "mew"_

 _End flashback_

Kagome stared down at her son shippo, while she was lost in her memories, seshomaru collected the bodies of her friends and placed them on a funeral pyre.

He looked back at his mate, feeling his heart breaking again at the once proud and spirited miko. Now reduced to a hollow shell.

"mate… its time to let them go." He said quietly as he held her close.

Kagomes tears fell onto shippos face as she caressed his cheeks, putting his bangs off to the side and setting him on the pyre.

She said a prayer for her friends and let her reiki pool in her hands before it shot forward to the pyre, the flames purple from her reiki.

Their souls were set free and she looked up at the sky knowing their in the hands of the kamis now.

She collapsed to her knees sobbing into her hands as her friends bodies were purified and the dust were curried off into the wind. As the wood was reduced to ashes new plant life grew where the pyre was.

It kept growing and became a god tree, marking the resting place of her pack.

Seshomaru set his hands on kagomes shoulders "mate, with the waring lands. It will be time before each lords turn on the humans after hearing that naraku has fallen" he said quietly.

She snapped her head up "THEY SHOULD BE THANKING US FOR KILLING HIM!" she screamed with sorrow as she stared into her normally calm mates face. He was holding back tears for his mates sadness.

"it shows how strong the humans have become kagome. They will not allow humans to live afterwards seeing them as a threat to the demons." _To themselves._

Kagome nodded and got up, they were enveloped in seshomarus light orb as they traveled to the western palace.

The lady of the western lands was at the gates to greet them.

She raised an eyebrow at the bloodied clothes and the inu demoness clad in black fitting leather pants, brown leather corset with a brown belt and cresent blades. On the demoness back were two blades that hummed with an unknown power mixed with seshomarus power.

The demoness had on a black top underneath the corset that had puffed short sleeves and barely hid the swell of her breasts.

The top not only showed cleavage but the red flames on her shoulder (kagomes shoulder blades were broken in battle with the demons) the short sleeves showed armbands that were golden in color. And a red bloodied stripe that goes from her shoulders down her arms stopping before her elbow. On her wrist was a tattoo of a black rose and barbed wire that made it look bloodied around the rose. The red bloodied strip was also on her inner wrist up her arm stopping before her elbows.

On the demoness cheeks were red slashes and she had red eyes the color of freshly spilled blood.

She looked at the leather wrist guards on the demoness wrists that went up her arms stopping at her elbows that held varies charms. _Curious._

She sniffed and found that the demoness and her son were mated.

"my seshomaru, you didn't introduce me to your mate." She said in a sickly sweet voice choosing to ignore the bloodied clothes of her son and his mate, kagomes clothes since being leather only made the blood dry and crackle off. Whereas seshomarus clothes are now ruined with rips in the shoulders, arms and sides from close encounters with blades and claws.

They walked past the lady of the western lands without a word and seshomaru brought kagome through a series of hallways to a hot springs. He glared at the servants "bring a change of clothing" he barked out as he removed his clothing, watching as kagome removed her automatically.

She settled into the hotsprings and looked at the far wall with a vacant look.

Seshomaru settled into the water and moved close to his mate, letting her lean on him as he wrapped an arm around her.

Kagome closed her eyes and a lone tear trailed down her cheek as she steeled her resolve.

'shes recovering' seshomaru thought with pride as his inner demon spoke ' **mates okay** ' it said bounding across his mind.

He growled, both at his demon and to reassure kagome. He smiled as she sighed and relaxed more onto him.

"seshomaru, if what you say is true about the lords of the lands. We must rally the humans in forces so as to retaliate should such a thing happen" she said strongly looking at seshomaru with fire burning in her eyes.

Seshomaru leaned down and licked her cheek making her say "ick!" and swipe at her cheek. She splashed seshomaru and she giggled at his hair sticking to the sides of his face as he glared at her.

He splashed her back making her gape at him.

His mother in search of seshomaru and his mate passed by the hot springs and she couldn't believe her ear, inside was the sound of splashing along with musical giggling and a deep throaty chuckle. HER SON WAS LAUGHING!

She smirked and hurried off, she told the kitchen staff to prepare a feast in honor of the lord of the western lands and his mate.

She left, the kitchen in dessarey as they prepared for the big event. She sent a missives for all the lords and minor lords to a ball at the western palace to congradulate the western lord and his mate.

Kagome felt herself flush as seshomaru settled her on his lap after the splashing. She put her hands on his shoulders as he caressed her hips, going lower to cup her ass.

"s-seshomaru?" she asked uncertain as he leaned down nipping at her throat as he put his hand between her legs teasing her opening.

The western lands were over run with demons as they rushed to the palace after receiving word from the lady of the western lands that there will be a ball tonight to welcome the mate of the lord.

There was no time to prepare, plenty of time to rush, so they did.

Once seshomaru and kagome walked out of the hot springs, kagome in a blue kimono with the geometric patterns on the shoulders and hems. Seshomaru at her side in his usual attire.

They made there way to the dining area passing the ball room, hearing a rumble of a crowd they froze. And was almost afraid to turn around when the door was thrown open "SESHOMARU! Bring your mate over hear and kindly introduce her" his mother said with a extravagant smile.

When they finally did turn around, a look of horror flit across their faces. Seeing the crowd of demons in the ball room speaking amongst themselves.

His mother took their hands and dragged them in "IF IT ISNT THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS!" some random demon shouted out making everyone turn to the exit. And gasped at the two inu youkais behind seshomarus mother. The female was absolutely beautiful and seshomaru had a scowl on his face.

He growled out low enough so only kagome and his mother can hear "what is the meaning of this" "my, it's a ball to welcome your mate!" his mother said with a dramatic twirls looking at them with amusement.

At the arrival of the two youkais the ball commenced, and their own personal hell was created that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 2:

At the arrival of the two youkais the ball commenced, and their own personal hell was created that day.

First the ball started off with dances, with every filthy bitch trying to get her dirty paws on kagomes mate, she growled everytime a new one stepped forward. Alas seshomaru felt the same when youkai male stepped forward to dance with kagome.

Since kagome was thoroughly annoyed with seeing seshomaru with a new woman in his arms, she felt her youkai and reiki flaring around her. Enough to hurt the males and anyone around her. But not enough to damage them.

No matter, new people kept taking her to dance, she suspects they for them it was such a daring thing to be in the presence of a miko while her reiki was swirling everywhere. She was disgusted when she found that it actually turned some of them on, their husky scent almost covering her in its stench. Wheres seshomaru?

Than there were the idiotic youkai who would completely ignore the fact that she was youkai and whisper close to her ear "why is our lord of the west lands with a filthy miko?" that did it.

Kagome flared your reiki and youkai at the male and she was satisfied when it threw him into a pillar. The pillar cracked and he slid down the wall unconscious.

She looked around at everyones shocked faces and shrugged "you should know not to disrespect me so, otherwise the punishment wont be pretty" she said with a snarl as reiki crackled up her arm.

After everyone was assured that kagome didn't attack on unprevoked. The dancing started up to her dismay. Than she felt her mate moving to her and she threw herself in his arms "god. Please. Make. It. Stop" she said with anime tears streaming down her face. Seshomarus eyes hardened as he looked over her shoulders at his mother "im afraid were in for more." He said softly so only she can hear.

After the long hours of the dance was the hunt. The females were left in the castle as the males went to hunt, of course the females were in a little lounge room with tea. And sake. And maybe not exactly clothed-she thought with discontent staring at a females lack of a dress and pants.

The lady of the western lands tried to introduce each of the females to kagome, but kagome didn't bother to remember their names. Bunch of bitches they are, trying to befriend kagome for the chance at power and wealth.

It disgusted her.

So she excused herself and went to soak in the hot springs. Than she remembered seshomarus warning 'no weapons at dinner' making her pout, she couldn't put her battle uniform on.

She let herself soak at the hot springs and relaxed into the water as a sigh escaped her. Than a servant came forward with tea "my lady…. Seshomaru is expected to be here within a few hours, would you like me to come fetch you when he does?" the servant said with her head bowed down in a look of obedience.

Kagome said softly "you can look up" the servant looked up with shock in her green eyes and kagome smiled reassuringly at her "might I ask what is your name?" she said softly as the servant was staring there shocked. "s-sakura" she said with a cute stutter making kagome laugh "you don't need to be nervous around me my little sakura"

She took the tea that was in sakuras basically numb hands and sipped it with a grin "you know, you need to prepare the tea yourself sakura. The kitchen staff poisoned this" kagome said while still drinking it.

Sakura hurried forward and tried to bat the tea out of her hands "don't drink it than!" she cried out in dismay only for kagome to laugh her throaty laugh "my little sakura, your so sweet" she said shaking her head "I am not only a miko, I am seshomarus true mate. So poison and venom does not affect this one" she said as she handed the empty cup to sakura "please, next time prepare something yourself for me. Poison and venom may not effect me. But it still ruins the meal" she raised an eyebrow "ney?" she said with a grin.

She watched her servant rush out of the hot springs with an empty cup, empty pot and dewildered expression, she grinned 'good. They will think ive died of poisoning' she said as she leaned back in the hot waters.

A couple hours later she was still relaxing when her servant ran in "seshomaru-sama has returned from his hunt and is actively seeking you out" kagome put her hands to her face in a face palm when the door opened with a bang and the servant gave a loud yelp than looked down at the floor obediently.

"mate" kagome said as seshomaru leaned down to kiss her. "why do you taste of poison?" he growled out only for kagome to raise her eyebrow "mate, ive accepted some tea from your kitchen staff of course." Seshomaru let out a snarl than he looked towards sakura "oh hush, she can be trusted" kagome said as seshomaru huffed than left the room just as quickly as he came.

"a-ano…. Kagome… what just happened?" "oh my mate, the bond we have is not only the mating between youkais but an ancient blood binding bond that we performed along time ago. It seems to have reacted with our mating." Kagome shrugged "so he was able to feel that someones attempted to poison me just as I was able to feel that some jackass 'accidently' got him caught in the cross fire during hunting."

She looked over at sakura and grinned "you know, out of everyone in the palace, it seems you're the only one I like" she said making her servants eyes widen "im seshomarus mate. If I want to be friends with a servant not even he can stop me" she said baring her teeth. Her servant burst out in laughter at the implication of what kagome just said.

Kagome got out of the water and dried off. Sakura came forward with a beautfil kimono that looked like spun gold with the geometric shapes that the taishos so love. Along with the red roses to symbolize her.

Sakura wouldn't have any of kagome dressing herself so kagome was letting her do it with a pout on her face. After sakura secured the obi kagome crossed her arms with that ever present pout "oh come on lady kagome, going to the dinner after the hunt wont be that bad!" sakura said in her cheerful voice as kagome walked away grumbling.. sakura sweat dropped.

Kagome was still grumbling as she made her way to the ball room that was now set up with tables everywhere and arrogant royals. Ugh.

Everyone looked up shocked, hearing the rumor that the kitchen staff have poisoned kagome and in his rampage seshomaru killed his staff.

Kagome glared than made her way to seshomaru and his mother and sat down at seshomarus right with a huff "I wish they would mind their own business" the lady of the western lands gave a throaty laughter "oh my dear kagome, you are not fit for the court life if that is how you feel"

Kagome glared at the lady with no fear "sorry, I do not favor bitches nor do I favor pretenses" she said her voice basically dripping with contempt the lady felt her back go rigget as seshomaru smirked over at kagome in a rare show of emoting for everyone there.

Kagome shook her head as they were served their meals, each person made a meal with their hunts and she sweat dropped to find their table over flowing with catches. She was whining low under hear breath before seshomaru leaned over and whispered in his dispationate voice "eat, you don't want to insult anyone by refusing."

Kagome complied and ate one thing from each of the catches and found it oddly disturbing to find that she liked most of the raw delicacies that were presented to her.

' . . I shouldn't be liking this.' She thought her mind rebelling against her for her tastes.

After the meals were served and cleaned up everyone was presented with sake and kagome drank it greedily in hopes of it being able to dull her nerves.

But once everyone from each houses got up to make political speeches the sake only served to make her giddy and make everything seem funny.

Finally after a couple hours kouga yelled out "hey! What is soo funny about all this!" after he got tired of hearing kagome laugh, he would feel a spike of jealousy to see her leaning on her mate 'she was supposed to be my woman' he thought with remorse as he watched how she has changed. She was more breathe taking than before.

Kaggome waved her arms around trying to stifle her laughter in snorts "i-im sorry" sniffle "but its just" giggle "all this will be pointless" everyone gasped at the lack of disrespect from seshomarus mate and he sighed "hear her out" he said, knowing from the bond on why she found it funny.

"you see, we are responsible for taking down naraku and his horde of demons" everyone gasped "the humans. They have gotten stronger" she watched as everyone quieted down "I know that you guys will retaliate." She watched as select people looked away in shame "another great war is upon us, waiting at our door step" she downed another cup of sake "humans will no longer tolerate the great nations disrespecting them and being so blatant about their health"

She looked up at the ceiling "I would like to say that I will be fighting on the side of the humans in the war of the races to come" everyone looked on in bated breath "an I wish to have allies, the shikon miko turned demon will not stand by and allow us humans to become nothing but currency. I have contacted the last remaining taijuya and we are to rally our forces in a riot against each standing house."

She got up and left and seshomaru, his mother and kouga who is now the lord of the eastern lands stood by to take care of the fallout.

Demons fled that night, rallying their forces in factions. One for the demons, and one for the shikon miko.

Within a fortweek there were forces converging in the western castle. The east and the west had no standing factions in a power struggle. They wished to preserve the human race and in those select few were generals. The humans have appointed kaede to speak on behalf of them.

"the south and the north have been preparing raids on the human villages. Whole villages have been wiped out. The humans have fled into both the eastern and western borders" kaede said in her elderly voice as she watched her student-kagome.

Seshomaru nodded. "we have had spies in our forces sent from the north. The south have closed off their borders and no matter how hard we try we cannot decern their plans on what is to come.

And thus an era has ended.

The next day the south have sent off hordes and armies to battle against the western and eastern as the north went about slaying all humans they can in hopes of reducing the numbers.

Kagome and seshomaru were sent to the front lines and they both struggled against the sheer numbers.

Kagomes reiki have greatly increased due to the return of her soul and the added power of the shikon. Through her improvement seshomaru have gained power through the bond. Their little tag team were unrivaled.

In battle they would let their inner demons loose but would not allow themselves to transform for fear of hurting the humans that have accompanied them in battle.

Kagome have given each human trinkets in the form of rings to help in barriers, they were able to withstand most youki attacks but had to train hard to better themselves in combat against demons.

Seshomaru and kagome were fighting with acidic whips as they dispatched of another horde of demons. Due to the constant power drain of her reiki for the barriers around their human counterparts. She was unable to use her miko powers. Not even with the increase from the shikon jewel.

Kagome was reduced to falling back on her youki to fight and she was severely in battle due to the rise of old enemies.

Naraku was back and so was the great dragon that they have thought would have stayed dead.

It took their whole army to take down the dragon youki and the last remaining were struggling against naraku who used his manipulation skills to pit comrades against each other.

The south and the north have last after the fall off naraku and in her injured state kagome was left lieing on her deathbed.

Seshomaru was leaning over kagome holding her hands in his as he whispered "please don't leave me" kagome shook her head "I will not die seshomaru, once my body gives out on me. I will be put into stasis by the shikon jewel. Listen carefully seshomaru- you must hide away the shikon and protect me. I do not know when I will awaken again" she said as seshomaru stared on in horror as her body was sucked into a fixed point on her neck.

Her soul and everything that was kagome was transformed into the shikon no tama yet again. The whole kingdom heard seshomarus anguished cry as he clutched the jewel to his chest.

After that day, seshomaru went into the mountains in the west and made a temple deep in the earths surface. The humans thinking that demons have turned on them turned on the last remaining in the west and the east. It was total eradication.

No ones heard from seshomaru or kagome, seshomaru stood guard in the chambers deep in the temple. In his beast form before the shikon no tama that was held cupped in the hands of a beautiful maiden.

And thus the legend of the shikon no tama and demons were long forgotten as humans have forgotten the bloodshed in the early ages.

Overtime seshomaru lost his mind in the bond that he and his mate have shared. He was long gone-leaving an empty shell with only the thought in mind to protect the trinket.

The temple was never found until thousands of years later when humans began to war against their own, they have started an arms race without the weapons that would be the modern day weapons.

They have utilized what they have called chakra.

The so called sage of six paths have discovered a long forgotten scroll in an ancient language that took years to decipher.

Of the great lord seshomaru who was killed in battle in a war way beyond written history.

It is said that in his grief, seshomaru have fled to the mountains but no matter how hard people have looked over the years of the fallout from the war. They could not find seshomaru.

Their shikon miko was the only thing left behind, a great legend of a jewel that have spurned basic instincts from what they have called the bijuu.

It was said to bring upon great power on those that weild it, and granted the bearer of the jewel one wish. With a catch.

The sage of six paths hoping to bring peace to his waring nation and the clans torn apart by greed went in seek of the legendary shikon jewel that was forgotten by history.

His intuition have brought him to a foreign mountains deep in demon country, the pull of purity bringing him to a hiden cavern.

Upon seeing the place he was able to find a hiden stairway that led deeper into the earth.

When he decented lower he felt a haze in the air that carried with it forbodding.

The mist have spurned an illusion onto him of his great fears. The lower he went the more the images changed.

It showed of great blood shed of humans who fought along monsters against even grousome monsterns.

He saw families torn apart.

He saw villages ravaged and reduced to ashes.

In it was an overlay of a beautiful maiden with silver hair and leather armor-at her side was an equally beautiful male with markings on his face.

After a while he lost his mine to the haze and he began to hear whispers in an ancient language. Roughly translated into

 _Its dark and im scared,_

 _As I sit in my room._

 _I wrap myself in my blanket and look out_

 _At the moon._

 _The night Is so long,_

 _And I want it to go._

 _I wait for the morning;_

 _The night is so slow._

 _Then up comes the sun;_

 _Now I feel warm._

 _You make me feel happy_

 _And push out the storm._

 _So when the nights cold,_

 _And I look out at the moon,_

 _I just have to remember-_

 _That youll be there soon._

He was looking up at the ceiling of the cavern and he was snapped out of it after hearing the whispers of a delicate bell like voice in his mind.

He felt fear strike his heart when he saw red eyes and a blue cresent moon in between those eyes.

There was a loud rumbling in the chamber and he took a step back at the sheer power of the being before him, it was a giant white dog with nails larger than houses stacked upon houses.

The chamber was enormous to accompany the being, who was larger than even mountains and the sage thought 'how can this be'

He felt a cold voice slice through his mind " _who disturbs this seshomaru_ " he cried out in dismay as pain brought him to his knees "I come in search of the shikon no tama" he said quietly and the large dog demon released a haze of poison gas.

The sage used chakra in his feet and ran up the walls away from the haze, he was staring down into the green clouds. Watching as the walls and floor melted from it and hardened becoming polished volcanic rock.

"please hear me out" he said as he dodged a large tail, he ran behind the large being and saw a statue of a woman with a pink jewel cuped in her hands.

Her face seemed sad as the statue depicted tears going down her face.

Above the statue was written 'the shikon no tama will awaken again if a heart as pure as the once guardian who has sacrified many comes to seek out the guardian once again'

'the one who have mated to a demon, the wyvryn will awaken again and breathe anew'

'the destruction of a world will be stopped once the choice have been made in time of need.'

'she who have lost everything will lose again'

'her heart will crumble'

'her spirit will wither'

'upon the death of her mate will her spirit soar to new heights.'

'in her sorrow, she will awaken again'

'and so a new world will feel the might of the wyvryn'

The sage dodged a clawed hand but did not see the blast coming.

He was thrown into the gas and had to cover his mouth.

Without thinking the sage blew and wind chakra dissipated the gas. When he saw the paw coming he jumped into the air and brought forth his chakra blades, he watched in satisfaction as the paw was sliced off.

Seshomaru in his rage transformed into his humanoid form, the sage gasped when he saw that it was the guy from his visions who fought alongside the silver haired female.

Seshomaru let out a snarl as he drew tokijin and engaged in combat with the sage. 'his fast' the sage thought as he struggled to dodge.

He noted that the closer he went to the statue, the harder the demon fought to keep him away- distracted in protecting what was left of his mate.

The sage did not know that.

But he knew that if he did not take advantage of the demons distraction, he would die that day.

Once he ducked behind the statue, the on coming attack of the demon was stopped before hitting the statue.

Without further prompting the sage used his chakra enhanced speed and was behind seshomaru.

Seshomarus head was cut off as the sage used his sword and sliced it across the back of his neck.

Blood hit the face of the statue, making it look like the female was crying red tears as the jewel was soaked.

Seshomarus body fell to the ground as he heard 'im sorry mate, please forgive me' he suddenly felt sorrow and despair deeply. The strong emotion brought him to his knees as he cried out.

He looked through his tears at the glowing jewel, and saw that it took the form of a woman, identical to the statue without the kimono.

The woman before him had red markings on her face, red eyes silver hair with bangs held back by what seemed to be a red flower with ribbons flowing from it.

The woman had on her swords attached to her leather straps that served as a corset, underneath the leather was a black t-shirt that barely hid the armbands on her arms. On her arm was leather guards with small chains wrapped around it. Attached the chains were various charms and she wore black leather pants with a brown belt. Attached to that belt was a hilt that held an unknown weapon and there were various pouches on the belt. On the small of her back was a dagger sheath.

She fell to her knees crying over her mates chest and the sage thought 'why does she cry for a demon' he didn't see her red eyes, clawed hands or pointed ears.

She was mourning over the lost of her mate as she felt in the bond nothing but hollow where before was the light of her world.

She felt broken as she cried on seshomarus body.

She clutched his chest over his heart "please come back to me!" she cried in her ancient foreign language. The sage having had to study the scroll to decipher the language took a while to translate it.

"please don't leave me seshomaru" she begged over and over as her tears bled red just as her statue.

The sage held a look of horror as he saw the inscription over the statue

'upon the death of her mate will her spirit soar to new heights.'

'in her sorrow, she will awaken again'

'and so a new world will feel the might of the wyvryn'

Than he looked at the body 'her mate….'

He felt his heart twist as he realized he had killed her mate.

With guilt written on his futures he got up and walked over to her.

Once she was alerted to his presence she looked up with a snarl and screamed out "YOU DID THIS!" she lunged at him with her cresent blades drawn 'so that's what those were'

He had to dodge her attacks, he didn't want to hurt her. As she snarled "YOU KILLED HIM!"

He didn't want to hurt her.

She charged her youki and reiki into her cresent blades and cuts formed on his arms and chest as he was no longer able to dodge the attacks.

"HIS DEAD" she cried out with bloody tears on her face as he fell to the ground with her straddling his chest. Her blades at his throat burning.

His body felt frozen as it was paralyzed from her youki. Her reiki was burning him from the inside out.

He didn't want to hurt her.

"PLEASE BRING HIM BACK!" she begged as she shook her head, her tears still falling.

He placed his hands on her wrists gently as she froze "im sorry, I did not know…" he said in her dead language.

She collapsed on his chest sobbing and he brought his arms around her trying to comfort her.

After a while he felt her breathing deepen and he knew she have lost consciousness.

Without a look back at the dead body of her mate he went to the stair well. It was a grueling 9 hours climb due to his tired body and the wounds.

He struggled to hold her as he went past the main chamber.

It was another 5 hours before he made it out of the mountain.

Once outside in the sunlight he collapsed with her in his arms, he slid down a wall as he felt his breathing even out 'I must….' Was his last thoughts and he died with kagome in his arms.

He wasn't killed by seshomaru, no he was killed from kagomes reiki who destroyed his organs and layed waste to his chakra coils.

The sage of six paths who haven't been seen or heard from in decades was unrecognizable as one Madara uchiha came to the mountains having found the information on the shikon.

He found the preserved body of the sage, who seemed like he was only asleep. In his arms was a sleeping women with markings on her face-they were there for decades. Having been awaken she was put into a deep sleep to save herself on the death of her mate.

Madara felt the power radiating off of her but needed to go into the cave in search of the great relic.

So he picked her up bridal style and he inhaled the scent of an unknown bloom that haven't been around for a milenia, he found the source of the smell from the flower in her hair.

He walked into the chamber and he looked around, finding the bloody path to a wall and he felt around for a release. The wall moved over and a stairwell was opened.

He went down and it took hours, the haze decended upon his mind as he saw the same gruesome images that the sage have.

And he saw the same women in them that was in his arms. Alongside a male with markings on his face and fur over his shoulder.

Their eyes were all red as they fought savagely.

He heard whispering in his mind in a language he didn't understand.

But the whisperings stayed with him his whole life.

He didn't know that it roughly translated to

 _Light to darkness_

 _Sunshine to sorrow and misery filled shadows_

 _Im lost in the fog, cruel and blinding._

 _But now with hate, I am finding._

 _The heart of mine you took with you_

 _Had been broken, battered and beaten._

 _Now here is my heart, stronger and anew._

 _It is well guarded and shall not die…_

 _But if it does, I will not cry…_

 _There you stand proud and free_

 _Of my pain, my misery._

 _But I know you've felt just as i._

 _I was there, I know you cried._

 _I am no w stronger, my will unbroken._

 _The scars you left, a painful token._

 _See these scars? Those cuts ran deep._

 _But who the fuck cares, im no longer weak._

Finally he was in a chamber with a dead body of the man he saw in his visions. He blinked and looked down at the women "they fought together" he said absently as he looked at the statue of the same women in his arms in a kimono, in her hand was cupped but a missing slot where it looked like a jewel used to be.

Above he read the inscription of:

the shikon no tama will awaken again if a heart as pure as the once guardian who has sacrified many comes to seek out the guardian once again'

'the one who have mated to a demon, the wyvryn will awaken again and breathe anew'

'the destruction of a world will be stopped once the choice have been made in time of need.'

'she who have lost everything will lose again'

'her heart will crumble'

'her spirit will wither'

'upon the death of her mate will her spirit soar to new heights.'

'in her sorrow, she will awaken again'

'and so a new world will feel the might of the wyvryn'

And it took hours to translate it, but once he did he blinked and looked at the body than to the woman. 'is she the shikon?' he wasn't able to figure out what happened.

He thought that the jewel was long gone.

So he spent hours going up the stairs with the woman in his arms, after a while he became weak as he felt the woman taking his energy.

Once they made it to the chamber they were going to walk out, just as they passed the corpse her eyes opened and stared up at him.

He gasped at the red in her eyes 'is that the sharingan?' he thought than shook his head. It didn't have the tamoe

He froze as she licked her lips "where am i?" she said in her ancient language making Madara struggle to translate it. After a while he got it and struggled to translate his words to her language "you are in the mountain ranges in demon country" he said making kagome wrinkle her eyebrows.

He waited for her to speak until he saw sorrow flash her futures and she looked away, remembering that her mate was dead. The bond have dissolved and ceased to exist. All these decades she spent in her sleep was struggling for her life as she tried to fight off the death of her mate.

Usually when they have a bond like they did. If one dies, the other dies with them. Kagome couldn't understand how she didn't die.

Than she spotted the body of the sage who killed her mate.

She snarled "who is he?" it was a while before she got the answer "I do not know" she giggled at his broken language making him blink in surprise before blushing.

"im sorry, I do not speak your language" he said quietly. "will when am i?" she said and he tried to say "your in the mountains of demon country" until he got her wording and blinked. She didn't say where. She said when.

"uhh…. Well…" he was at a lost for words and decided to leave it be, he walked away from the sage still holding her and she growled in an almost animal like way making him drop her.

He blinked at the furious flow of words and he didn't want to translate it into his language for fear of what she was saying.

She got up and dusted herself off, her charms tinkling on her arms. He blinked at her, she was beautiful….

Than he blinked again, the stripes on her cheeks highlighted her red eyes and he saw fangs poking from her full lips that seemed rather kissable –no he thought.

She stood to her full height almost as tall as he was, her head reaching to his nose and she glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" she screamed and he said "I need to teach you my language" making her blink "aren't you already talking?" she asked than he started to speak in an unknown language making her grown "what have I awoken to" she said with dismay.

.:.:.:.

As you've noticed, I like to kill off the inutachi group in the final battle. And since I really do not like Inuyasha and kikyo, it pleases me for kagome to kill them. Though since I am aware of the fact that this site is mainly for teens who are obsessed with anime, I try to not have gore and sexual encounters in detail.

It will be a while until I am comfortable with writing that in detail.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 3:

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" she screamed and he said "I need to teach you my language" making her blink "aren't you already talking?" she asked than he started to speak in an unknown language making her grown "what have I awoken to" she said with dismay.

With a growl at the unknown man she snarled "what is your name human" 'human?' Madara thought.

"Madara uchiha" he said rather arrogantly thinking that kagome have heard of the uchiha clan and that she would throw herself at her feet.

Kagome just snorted at him than put her hand to one of the many charms on her right arm and Madara looked on confused. 'damn whats with all those fucking charms' he thought staring at her arm that was basically covered with thousands of charms.

He took a step back when kagomes hand glowed pink. And in her hand was a square box with a cord attached it it. He watched as she put the cord to her ears and she pressed something on the black box, he was hearing something whimsical and he looked around in alarm thinking that someone snuck up on them.

Kagome was happy she still had her ipod. It was in a charm of course so she chose to listen to "a line in the sand" by linkin park and she ignored the Madara uchiha, knowing he was bringing her to his home. Once there she would educate herself in this time and catch up on all that has happened in history.

Nothing went the way it was supposed to. the waring era was supposed to be over and the humans would have co-existed with youki among them. Evolved into the modern technology they had. But it seemed that that hasn't happened.

She changed something drastically.

She made a mistake somewhere and she cant fix it.

She needs to know what happened.

She gave a side glance at the hot guy walking next to him, he was looking at her ears in confusing as she listened to her ipod.

He had gorgeous long spiky black hair and black eyes.

His face had no imperfections that she can see. His lips looked like they were begging to be kissed.

His slender throat and strong shoulders looked like something kagome would love to sink her teeth into, and she looked at his weird armor. It was like old samurai armor.

She pouted knowing thanks to the weird armor he has, she would not be able to see his muscles move so she kept listening to music and loosing herself in it, trying not to think.

Trying not to remember the battle with naraku.

Trying not to remember loosing her friends.

Trying not to remember killing innocent humans and demons whos only crime was the urge to live.

Trying not to remember that her mate was dead.

The bond was gone.

He was gone.

She was alone….

She felt her eyes tear up than she blinked rapidly and heard the song "let you down" by three days grace play, she turned up the volume drowning everything out.

She was walking next to Madara peacefully, watching the path ahead with vacant eyes, as she felt something hurtle towards her. She took Madara and jumped into a tree as a knife like projectile imbedded itself in a tree in front of where they used to be.

Than it exploded.

THE FUCKING THING EXPLODED.

"what the fuck!" she snarled out.

'how did she know that was coming, she cant hear anything due to that-that-THING in her ear' Madara thought scared of the fact that he was almost hit by an exploding tag he didn't know was coming.

He gave kagome a weird look as she snarled out something in her language. He promptly took a step back at the FURY on her face. He almost walked right off the branch.

With his quick reflexes he jumped onto another branch away from the angry female.

Kagome turned to the group of masked strangers who jumped into the clearing and snarled. Unleashing her cresent blades with her reiki and growled out "ill give you a chance to leave" they ignored the female speaking a foreign language and lunged at her with swords in hand.

She snarled and danced/dodged their attacks, going into their defenses "one more chance" she snarled out as Madara watched on in awe 'I thought she was just a normal cizilian… well sure she has weapons but… wow'

Finally kagome tired of the game brought her cresent blades up and slashed up the unknown attackers body, from the sides of their hips up their stomach, chests and out their shoulders.

She was bathed in blood as the person fell backwards, still alive but bleeding out heavily.

The person was screaming and writhing in pain as they attempted to stench the blood flow.

Kagome turned to the other people and licked the side of one of her cresent blades, savoring the taste of the blood 'its so common' she thought, pouting. She wanted something that tasted unique.

They watched on in horror at the bloodied female, her hair crimson in the front due to the blood. They felt a shiver go up their bodies when she licked her blade.

They turned. And promptly fled for their lives.

Madara jumped from the branch and tried to run after them only for kagome to bring her arms out across his chest. He turned to look at her and she shook her head.

They turned around and started to walk the way they were originally going.

Madara felt a tug on his sleeves as he looked at kagome 'whats her name?'

She blushed slightly and said "is…. Is there a stream I can wash up?" she said softly looking away.

It was a couple minutes before Madara translated it and they turned from the path and walked half an hour to a running river.

Madara was surprised when she just dove in the water 'that's got to be cold' he thought detached.

Kagome was under water for a couple minutes, scrubbing her hair and swiping down her clothes. Watching the water around her dilute with the blood before it dissipating.

She finally shot out of the water and stood next to a surprised Madara.

She put reiki in her hands and used her reiki to manipulate wind as she heated up the wind. Her hand acted as a blow dryer. She giggled knowing that kaede would shake her head dissaprovingly at her.

She used the wind and heat to dry off her hair before her clothes.

'she was able to mix wind and fire' Madara thought in awe. He needs to know who this mysterious woman is who he found at the cave that he thought had the shikon no tama, he thought it didn't exist but he had to try to see if it were true anyways. For the uchiha clan. Madara was only 16 than.

Kagome was glad that she put her ipod in her charm before jumping in. once she was dried off she took her ipod out and started listening to "until its gone" by linkin park 'fitting' she thought.

Finally she blinked up at Madara who stopped her and she saw his delicious lips moving 'oh his talking!' she thought in alarm taking out her ear buds. "nani?" she said softly.

She saw the guy sweat drop than he said again "what is that?" pointing at her ipod.

Kagome laughed "nothing you would ever understand." She said before putting her ear buds back in.

They walked for hours on end and stopping to eat and sleep. Well Madara slept, kagome leaned against a tree watching over his sleeping form. Staring at the flames thinking of the fact that her world will never happen. Her mama and jii-chan and brother will never happen.

Most nights she watched the flames feeling her heart twist. Knowing that they were being watched, but since the people made no move. She left it be.

Hours of walking, turned into days. Days turned into weeks.

Kagome was fine with it, she just listened to her ipod, infusing her youki into it. So it may never die. She smirked- she loves her new powers.

She knew that her traveling companion was bored. She knew that he was tired of the silence. She was waiting for him to snap and do something 'he has more pride than seshomaru did' she thought after the second week of silence.

Her and Madara settled into a routine. They would walk, drinking water-kagome from her water bottle she spelled with her reiki to never run out of water and Madara from a skin flask that he had to constantly fill from streams they came across. Than stop, Madara would set up camp and kagome would wander off coming back with fish, or hare, or a deer.

And Madara would cook it, constantly trying to give some to kagome who would shake her head. When she hunts she would always eat one raw. He didn't need to know that.

Finally after 17 days he snapped and tugged on kagomes arm. She took out the buds and he said in that broken language. "what is that?" "an ipod" "i-pod?" he said and kagome moved forward with her hand on his thigh and stick a bud in his ear.

He jumped and tried to pull away but kagomes hand tightened on his thigh making him flush. Than he heard music.

He blinked at kagome, the song was in a language he didn't understand (modern day English) but he liked it.

Finally when they set up camp he would sit next to kagome listening to her i-pod.

After kagome got tired of Madara always sitting at her side, she handed him her ipod and said softly "you can listen to it" he looked at her puzzled and stared at the ear bud, before trying to put it in and relaxed against the tree, finally trusting kagome to look out for them.

She put her hand to her charm on her right arm and it glowed pink, producing a flute and she started to test it out before playing. The breeze sent the whimsical notes all over the area. And the clearing stilled as if holding its breathe to the song.

A peaceful and calming feeling settled over Madara as he closed his eyes. He wasn't aware of the fact that kagome was playing her flute.

The people watching them stilled. And jumped into the clearing, kagome had her eyes closed as she played her flute. She knew they were there, but she sensed from their auras no ill intent.

After the song she opened her eyes and stared up at the strangers. They stood there in awe 'there the ones who attacked earlier' she didn't know they were from the area that would later become the land of waves.

She blinked up at them as they finally registered what they were doing, they took a step back from the woman. Knowing she was dangerous and took out their kunai and held them out in a defense position.

The one that looked like the leader screamed out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US!" only for kagome to blink. She didn't understand them.

He screamed loud enough for Madara to hear them and he opened his eyes in shock before taking the buds out and discarding her ipod to the ground where he sat.

He jumped forward, in front of kagome with his own kunai.

He heard kagome said "can you translate?" and he nodded. Kagome said "sorry, we were passing by. And I did nothing to you- at least intentionally. I would like to understand why you attacked us earlier." Madara translated for her to the masked people in front of them.

The person in front of the group said "you lie, you did something. I know it. And why we attacked is because there has been an order from our general to follow one Madara uchiha who have left his clan a few months back. they are expecting him back, but we are ordered to kill him."

Kagome stood up and put her lips to her flute. Suddenly a feeling of foreboding went through Madara as he heard the haunting tune of the flute.

It however had a different effect on the people before them as they fell to the ground, clutching their ears. Than kagome stopped and said with a snarl "leave us, he is my only chance to learn about the times and to gain knowledge on these lands." She said as she put her flute into her charm in a flash of pink.

Once Madara translated the people got up painfully, blood trickling from their ears and went off into the trees.

Kagome shook her head and picked up her ipod, putting it into her charm in a flash of pink and she turned to Madara "teach me your language" as they walked to his village, he said was near. He taught her the language and she learnt to speak fluently in it by the time she came to a large village near a mountaintop.

It had wooden gates around it and numerous buildings and sections. Madara noded to people they were passing by who gawked at kagome. "why are they staring?" "because your with me" he said as they made their way to the uchiha district.

Madara presented them to his family and head of the clan. She looked at his younger brother and grinned 'his soo cute!' she screamed in his mind and appeared in front of him in her flash step pinching his cheeks.

He was crying out "aniki get her off me!" he said in his cute little voice.

Madara blinked at how fast kagome moved and everyone stepped towards kagome in a threatening manner.

A kunai was thrown at kagome behind her back and it struck a barrier, the barrier resonated as it flashed pink for a second.

She turned to the person who threw it and glared. "now… wait whats your name?" he said trailing off as he realized she never gave him his name. "higarushi kagome" she said as he rolled her name on his tongue. It sounded nice.

"higarushi-san… id unhand Izuna if I were you" Madara said wearily watching the clan elders who looked on in disproval.

Kagome pouted at him making his heart stop as she let go of izunas cheeks and smiled down at him "aren't you just the cutest little thing though!" she gushed out making Madara sweat drop 'she was never this lively before' he thought darkly.

"explain why you bring a non uchiha to us while the clans are in a power struggle. You left your training Madara saying you are going to search for an artifact you believe would bring power to the uchiha" the clan head said disapprovingly.

Madara stepped forward and bowed "I was able to find the chamber that contained the artifact. But I found her at the entrance asleep next to… I don't know… and down in the lower depths of the chamber was a room with another dead male and a statue of her" Madara nodded to her "the artifact I sought out was no longer there"

Kagome glared at Madara and said in her language, shocking the clan head at the foreign language "what language did you seek out" she said with a snarl. As Madara smiled sweetly "the shikon no tama of course" making kagome lunge at him and pin him to a wall as Izuna ran forward "aniki!" "why do you seek out the shikon jewel" kagome growled out. "this is a time of war kagome-san. The uchiha needs power in order to be on top." He choked out with her hand at his throat.

"why would you think the shikon would bring power" she growled "so you know what happened to it?" "your looking at it" a spike went through Madara as his eyes widened.

Izuna was tugging at kagomes sheathed swords "let aniki go!" he screamed out.

Kagome glared at Madara "you will teach give me knowledge on these times. Than I will take my leave" she growled out making Madara nod.

She let him go as he rubbed his throat and said to the clan elders "as I was saying, I found her. She shows extrodinary powers and I thought to bring her back." they looked at kagomes red eyes 'she would have passed for an uchiha with an incomplete sharingan if it weren't for her hair'

They nodded "you will give us reports on this…." "kagome higarushi" she said with a huff at Madara.

Madara nodded and they went out of the clan meeting hall an to the clan heads house and he brought her down halls to his room. He sweat dropped looking around…. He cant have a girl sleeping in his room…

"oookay, why are we here?" "well…. Its my room… but I realized you cant sleep in here" kagome pouted at him "and why not" he blushed deeply at the implications as kagome laughed.

With a growl he said "fine you will sleep here" he was never one to back down from challenges, even indirect ones. He. Is. An. Uchiha.

He brought kagome to a vast library filled with scrolls and said "read." Than walked out. He had training he had to get back to. his sharingan to master and a brother to catch up on.

Kagome groaned at the high shelves of scrolls and got started.

It was fascinating. There were no records of the feudal era or demons. But there was the bijuu… nine of them… and people sealed them into people… why?

Than she read and read and read. She was surprised to see that the origin of ninjas were the sage of six paths who disappeared without a trace.

There were no mentions of the shikon no tama 'weird how did he find out about it than?'

Than she read on jutsus. Taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Interesting.

Than she read on clans and kekkei genkei. Also weird 'apperantly kekkei genkei can take the form of many. With people being able to use two 'chakra' natures and fuse them into something else. Like wood and water for wood style, water and wind for ice style, earth and fire for lava style and so on….' than she read on doujutsu 'the ability of a bloodline limit that presents itself in the bearers eyes. The uchiha clan has the sharingan which can read a persons movements and copy their jutsus. With the exception of kekkei genkei.' It was a good thing that as a demon she had an eidetic memory (is that what its called? Something like phographic memory but better?) so she was able to read every last scroll over the past 5 days with Madara coming in for tea, he would stay a few hours and watch her.

It was creepy.

And she got that he had questions. But when he tried asking this one time, she threw him out of the room with a "im reading damnit"

After reading on all the clans, ninjutsus and elemental jutsus, genjutsus and taijutsus she walked out and looked for Madara by smell. She squeeled to find that little izuna was with him!

She ran out of the house using her demonic speed and glumped izuna while they were sparing.

He gave a distressed cry as kagome rubbed her cheeks against him giggling "damn your like my little brother souta but cuter!" she said as she licked his cheek making him shudder.

Madara cleared his throat loudly "well?" kagome looked at him "teach me chakra control and taijutsu" she said and Madara sighed. He had to play teacher to the foreign girl.

He was expecting her to be slow but he found that she got tree climbing on the first try. And water walking too. And he watched her perform advanced jutsus. 'is she human' oh if he knew.

With a nod at Madara "now I know." She said walking out of the uchiha district.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" he screamed out running after her.

"leaving" she replied as she took out her ipod and put the buds in to drown out his talking.

After he realized he had her i-pod out he growled and tried to make a swipe for her ear buds only for her to disappear and reappear a few feet ahead. She said over her shoulder "you have to be faster than that" while she was choosing a song.

She was walking around the little village, having learnt the layout and went to the district with the senju clan were. she learnt they had wood style and were able to control the bijuu.

She walked up to the gates of it and was stopped by some people in armor "what business do you have here?" she smiled and tilted her head "I wish to speak to hashirama" she said. and they shared a look.

The person she was looking for happen to be walking out of the gates and looked at her "what do you want?" he said, he never seen this person before. "I am new to the village (more like era) and I wish to watch you perform your wood style" she said with a smile.

"who are you?" "higarushi kagome" 'so this is the girl that the uchiha clan were bragging about. He looked at her appearance and blushed at her endowed chest. Her fitting outfit left nothing to the imagination that's for sure. "you the one the uchiha clan brought here?" she nodded.

"well aren't you going to stay with them?" "no" "why?" "they are too ambitious" she simply said. and hashirama nodded. "since you appearantly have no home in the village you may stay here." Kagome shook her head "I will not stay here long" she said as she followed him in.

They made it to a forest and kagome sweat dropped 'of course, a forrest in a wood styles clan'

While hashirama were manipulating wood he was speaking "tell me. Kagome. Where do you come from?" "I came from demon country" he froze. "I was trapped in a chamber and was recently brought out. I knew nothing of this time but I used the uchiha clan for their library" she said with a smirk.

Hashirama nodded his head in understanding. "what do you want here?" "I wish to learn before I set out and start a village of my own somewhere." "you want to start your own village?" "I know not of the ways just yet, so I will not stay in a place I do not wish to know."

After watching hashirama she stood up and bowed to him "aren't you going to ally yourself with a clan?" he said making kagome shake her head. "why not?" "I do not wish to fight anymore." She said with a sad look on her face.

Befor going she turned to hashirama having sensed the purity in his heart and soul "if you wish to find me. Use this to track me" she said giving him a pink shard. He just stood there dumbstruck as he watched her leave the district.

Kagome walked out of the village ignoring the whispers…. Until she was tackled by Madara "your not allowed to leave!" he said making kagome snort "I can leave of my own free will" "you belong to the uchihas!" "I do not remember such an agreement" "I wont allow you!" "I never knew you anyways" he sputtered at her "I went through all that trouble to find you!" he growled out. "you should never have sought out the shikon in the first place" "but" "when you need my help than use this to track me. Until than, I will not let myself be tangled in the affairs of your warring clans." She pushed him off before getting up and dusting herself off.

"is it true?" he said as kagome stilled. "is what true?" "the war between the races that was lost in time?" "I found no scroll or history of it so I don't know how far back was it." "its been at least 15 thousand years since than…." He said making kagome stop in her tracks and look at him in a look of horror.

"please. Stay here." He said bowing his head.

Kagome shook her head and said "seek me out once the dispute between your little clans have been over." She said walking away.

Madara shook with rage 'she thinks it is a dispute!' than he thought of the war the shikon no tama has been involved in.. than shook his head turning and walking back into the village that would later become the village hidden in the leaves. Or the hidden leaf village depending on how you look at it.

Kagome used her memory and used her youki powers she got from seshomaru, disappearing in a ball of light that sped to demon country and to the mountains seshomaru had used for her temple.

She was at the entrance and looked at the pile of dust that used to be the person who carried her out but later died from her attack. She felt regret at having killed someone in her rage.

She walked in and finally looked at the chamber. It was beautiful. There were jade pillars in the shape of dogs with a ball in its mouth and paws over a rock that had kanji written out as "temple of the restless" and she looked up at the structure the pillars were supporting. On top of the pillars were a depiction of kagome and seshomarus battles. On the other side were depictions of the hunt for the shikon jewel shards. Of the battle with naraku. And at the far wall was an alter with still burning candles and what looked to be a giant dog made from granite. She gasped, it was her. And next to it with its nosed pressed to the dog was seshomaru in his form.

Behind them was a faded painting of kagome in her form howling at the moon. She felt her heart break. She went over to the hiden passage that still had dried blood turned black with age.

She went down the winding stairs and since the mist did not effect her, she was able to see on the walls the faded paintings of her, Inuyasha, seshomaru, sango, miroku.. and nearing the bottom her shippo… she felt her heart break more.

Once she went into the chamber she gasped. The walls were carved into cherry blossom trees. Like a marble forrest and on the far wall was kagome among the god tree that was her friends resting place. And a statue of her in the kimono she used on that night her and seshomaru officially became mates.

Seshomarus dead body was still at the statues feet…

She bit back a sob as she sent to his body and she attached the head using her reiki. She was stroking his cheek markings as tears fell.

She got up and used her new knowledge of their ninjutsus in this era of ninjas and used earth style jutsus by making a resting place for her mate. She had a statue of him on top of the casket in all his glory.

She cried at his feet until she finally let her tears run dry.

She walked up the stairs and to the chamber above. She used earth style to make a whole new wing and made it her personal querters.

She used wood style to make the walls and furniture and other things she would need.

Before she took her charm and took out a bed and smirked. A huge king size fluffy bed on a frame she made using wood style. Oh how Inuyasha would scoff at her for sealing a bed.

She brought out sheets and a blanket as well as pillows.

It was the only thing she had in her room.

Than she went to the chamber after she set up her living querters.

She worked on restoring everything, polishing the pillars. Sweeping the floor, washing the walls- finding that underneath the grime was a jade wall with gold linings that depicted sakura trees, sunsets and flowers.

She kept cleaning and scrubbing and dusting off the statues and cleaning the depictions of her time. Than she used paints from her charms 'it's a good thing I always hid things away and got them in my time to get money for the shrine.' She thought 'otherwise I wouldn't have been able to buy a life time of paints and materials and other things' she grinned.

Than she set to work restoring paintings to their full glory.

She worked in the chamber, than down the stairway, than the main chamber where the shikon jewel was and where her mate now lay.

She cleaned and scrubbed that place before looking at everything in wonder.

She went to the stairway and started to clean and scrub it also. Finding that the stairway was marble.

She sighed, all that took years. Restoring everything took decades due to the delicate paintings. Cleaning took months due to how much grime was on it.

Now she needed to maintain the place.

With a paint stained smile she bowed to her mates statue and went to her living querters. Closing the wooden doors.

She went about painting the place.

She had walls depicting oceans of her times, trees with her and seshomaru having a picnic under.

Full moons with her mate underneath the night skys.

Her shippo playing in a garden of flowers with rin. Rin making a flowery circlet.

Inuyasha poised with tetseiga. Sango in her battle armor.

Sango on kilala with hairikotsu ready. Miroku with his wind tunnel.

The western palace.

And lastly in the dining hall. Was seshomaru in his true form with kagome in her human form at his feet smiling up at him as he looked like he was rolling his eyes at her.

Painting the place also took years.

Kagome felt like she would have the stench of oil paint and turpentine on her person.

She went out of the place and went to a nearby forrest. She used a battle axe and cut down trees. Cutting it up into wooden pieces. She wanted to make furniture. She made cabinets and used earth style to bring up metal to use for hinges.

She polished volcanic rock to a shine and kept polishing until it became a mirror. She put the mirrors on the cabinets and put it into her room. She started making drawers and also put that in her room.

She made shelves for the living room and cabinets for the kitchen to hold her plates and cups.

Once she had everything made, she worked on her earth style, bringing up clay and working in caremics. She made plates, bowls, cups, sake bowls and the lives. Than she made forks, spoons, knives, and such from silver.

She brought up metal to make pots and pans.

She missed her time. She thought as she shrunk everything into charms she held in her cupped hands.

She made it to the kitchen without dropping her metallic charms and grew everything back putting them in their respective places.

Than she set out gathering herbs for medicinal purposes along with tea. She thought she was forgotten but while she was gathering herbs she was approached by someone 'odd' she didn't stop, sensing the person come at her in a fast pace.

Than hashirama came through the tree line staring at kagome. "I thought I was forgotten" she said with a smirk "no, not at all. The uchiha clan did not give any information on you. So I was curious enough to seek you out" he said with a huff.

Kagome got up and smiled at him "come on" she said as she walked to the mountain.

He was confused because in his scrolls there were supposed to be nothing here. And he was surprised to come to a temple with ancient language 'how did no one know about this?' he thought as he looked at everything in awe.

"it was left to me by my late… mate…" she said as she went to wooden doors and opened it and hashirama basically choked on his tongue at the artwork on the walls and the wooden furniture.

Kagome set about mixing herbs and brewing tea as he sat at the table. He was surprised to be sitting on a cushioned chair. Usually there are… well pillows to sit on at a low table.

This table had high legs, and the chair was… what is this?

He was looking at everything in awe and wonder.

Kagome put down a tea pot and two cups and smirked at him.

"what brings you here?" she said noting his aged looks. And he finally noticed she did not age….

"why haven't you aged kagome?" "I am immune to time" she said regrettably "what forbidden jutsu have you used" he screamed out slamming his hands on the surprisingly. REALLY STURDY TABLE. He winced as he heart a crack. From his hand.

Kagome smirked at him "you can call it a… kekkei genkei" she said with a look of mirth at his pain.

She took his hand and he watched in horror as it was enveloped in pink and healed "that's not normal…" he said making kagome smile "what did you want to know hashirama?" she said as she sipped her tea.

"everything" he breathed out.

And thus came the long grueling hours of her explaining her tale. Of the shikon jewel. Her being a miko. Her being in the time of demons. And her mate. And the wars. And the eradication of demons. And her dormant state.

And they went through a couple pots of tea.

He listened with shock "so you're the shikon no tama?" he breathed out making kagome nod "my mate… was killed… and thus I was awaken" she said sadly.

She nodded to him "so whats happened with you?"

He explained to her the time of waring clans that were over. The hiden villages being formed. Him being made first hokage.

Kagome smiled "what of the uchiha clan?" "they are as they have always been." He said vaguely. And kagome narrowed her eyes. "explain"

"during war… they have been a great clan. Madara was unrivaled due to his mangekyo sharingan. But it came with a price, im afraid he killed his younger brother izuna and took his eyes…" kagome screamed "NOT IZUNA!" she remembered a sweet faced boy who looked up to his brother.

Hashirama nodded sadly.

"will you… will you come and be a part of the leaf village?" hashirama said hesitantly making kagome pause.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 4:

"will you… will you come and be a part of the leaf village?" hashirama said hesitantly making kagome pause.

Kagome shook her head sadly "i…. Im not used to this time just yet hashirama. Im sorry. But you can treat me as an S-ranked secret of the village. Have only the hokage know of me, you can keep an archives of me and my abilities." She smiled sadly at his disappointed look "remember my kekkei genkei? How will people react to an immortal miko? Hmm?" he looked up in understanding. "I will travel the lands hashirama. And I will learn jutsus and all that, just gaining knowledge. Maybe work as a mercenary for a living."

He blinked at her "besides, you can call me to your village if you need my help remember? You can track me too" she grinned. "uh… how do I call you to the village?" kagome snorted and rolled her eyes "just charge a large amount of chakra into the shard I gave you all those years ago." She said and he nodded.

He got up and smiled at kagome "I guess… youll come to the leaf village when you are ready kagome-sama" "please, just kagome" "sama" he said stubbornly making kagome get a tick mark.

Hashirama left and kagome was left alone. Before she got up and started working on her herbs again. She made strong medicine and grinned. She went and gathered more herbs before making all kinds of medicine and elixirs for illnesses and diseases and all kinds of things. Even worked on making oipments and pigments of stuff that would stop blood.

She worked on it for months until she had a whole room devoted to it with shelves upon shelves of the stuff. Then she grinned at her work. As she was getting ready to gather the stuff up to bring over to the leaf village she felt a familiar aura. Than she walked out of the room as a severely injured Madara struggled in.

She groaned and put him on a table and used her reiki to access his damage.

She healed him and glared down at him "care to explain why your injured?" he looked ashamed "I learnt the villages S-ranked secret. They made the senju the hokage." "sore looser" she grumbled as she went into the room and grabbed a little baggy of herbs than used it to brew tea for Madara. "drink" she commanded as he sniffed it and took a tentative sip.

She watched him drink the whole cup and nodded. He was already feeling his chakra come back.

Kagome grinned "im going to work on making your modern day healing stuff now. So I hope you have recipes for food pellets" she growled out. She saw him nod and she gave him a scroll and pain brush with ink "well. Right it down" she commanded as she set out to gather EVEN MORE HERBS she basically knows all of demon country now having went over the whole thing to get things she have looked for.

She came back with whole BASKETS of the stuff, she was glad she can shrink the stuff down.

Madara stared at kagome when she walked in seemingly empty handed.

Than she took out her charms and grew them and the whole room was over run with herbs and he blinked 'man she goes over board' he thought.

Kagome took the baskets over to her medicinal room and proceeded to work on more elixers and herbal teas and the like.

She had to use wood style to make more shelves, and earth style to expand the room. But she had the shelves full of the new medicinal stuff.

She turned to the doorway to see Madara frozen in it staring at her. "uh.. did I do something wrong?" "you moved too fast, you did earth style only advanced and specialized users can do. And you used wood style." Kagome groaned and pressed her nose in his face, on her toes. "well, you said you knew the S-ranked secret so don't be fucking surprised" she blinked as he kissed her.

Kagome pushed him away with a growl. Than she went over to the table that was overrun with scrolls that Madara wrote out.

She read them all and nodded. "good, thank you" she walked out with Madara trailing after her "hey! Aren't you going to react!" he said as he looked at her "I did" he chuckled "you know, your not like most girls" he said as they walked out of the temple.

Than kagome called forth her youki cloud and her and Madara treversed the country side as she got again. Huge baskets full of herbs and everything else she would need for the food pellets.

Madara sweat dropped at her again going overboard.

Than his stomach rumbled. Kagome looked over than ran into the forrest 'did that seriously scar her?' he thought as she came back with a deer and he looked at her dripping claws.

She cleaned her hands in a stream as she shrunk the herbs and stuff into her charms. She looked at Madara expectantly. "well?" she thought and she looked at the deer. "OH!" he went and picked it up as she called forth her youki cloud.

"what is this?" he said gesturing to the cloud. "kekkei genkei" she simply said as they went back to the temple. "clean and cut up the deer out here, I will not have a mess in my temple. Once it is cut up you may bring it inside." She said going back to her medicinal room to work on the food pellets. She had whole bags full of them and she was satisfied.

She went out and chopped up veggies and made a stew with the deer she caught. Her and Madara were sitting down eating it, and he was kind of reluctant towards the brown stew before him in a bowl. He looked at the spoon and used it the same way kagome did.

When he blew on the stew and took a sip he felt a sigh before he started eating it hurriedly "careful, youll choke on it" she said as she finished her bowl.

Once the pot was finished off, she washed the dishes and looked at Madara who was drinking tea. He was eyeing the medicinal room "how are there… so much?" "well. My kekkei genkei has its side effects. I can never sleep." She said as she gestured at all the furniture, paintings, herbs, and kitchen. "all this is a by product of no sleep." She said softly.

She saw pitty flit across his eyes and she glared at him "don't you dare pity me" she growled and she sat down drinking tea. They finished up and she washed the stuff again than she took his hand. Ignoring her heated face and brought him down a serious of halls and into her musical room.

He gasped. There was various instruments "where… did you get all this?" he asked "most I already on me. Most I made" "do you know how to use them all?" "yes" "wow…" "do you know of any other instruments?" Madara shook his head. And he looked at the walls "say… whats with the paintings" "I don't trust you enough to tell you" she said walking over to a wall with her flute.

He remembered all those years ago he found her. Her playing her dangerous flute and looked at her. He still has that crush on her….

Over the years his elders were always trying to get him engaged to someone. Even uchihas. He always compared them to kagome.

He sighed "I need to talk to you about why im here kagome."

She looked at him as if to say 'about time' "kagome. I revolted against the senju. They suspect that I am now dead, I cant return the village" kagome rolled her eyes "well, you have a place here."

Kagome looked at Madara as he bowed and said without thinking "you know, you only got more attractive with age" she put her hands over her mouth with a shocked look as Madara looked up at her.

"you know ive always had a crush on you" kagome groaned why is this happened to her?

Kagome shook her head "you will stay here Madara uchiha. I will be leaving, I think I prefer to travel the world again" she said and he remembered that she would travel over feudal era japan for shards.

He nodded. "I will go with you" kagome shook her head and walked down more halls, leaving Madara there.

She went to her private hot springs and rid herself of her clothes, she soaked in the water with a sigh…. Until Madara walked in. he had a nose bleed as he saw kagome in the water.

With a growl at Madara she ducked lower into the water as she said "why are you here!" "you didn't tell me where you were going so I used the shard!" he said with that annoying blush.

Kagome shook her head at him. And blushed turning away as he took his clothing off and steped into the water. "DAMNIT COULDN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL I WAS DONE!" she screamed out, unknowingly standing up.

She looked down and lowered herself into the water quickly as Madara chuckled. "why would I want to do that when I can also have good company?" he said.

She growled at him "you know, most girls would feint at the chance of getting to bathe with me in the hot springs" he said with a self satisfied smirk.

Kagome used her reiki and slapped him across the cheeks. He fell into the waters with a "oomf" and she glared at him as he surfaces spitting out water. "well im not most girls, and your not welcomed company right now" he inched closer with a smile "oh? You mean you haven't noticed my looks?" "I have" "aren't you curious" "I am" "well why do you have a problem?" "I know about izuna" Madara froze. "he wanted me to" he said with a huff.

Kagome rolled her eyes "denials not healthy for you Madara" she said with a tilt of her head. Finally giving up on giving rid of Madara she leaned back against the warm rocks and closed her eyes with a sigh.

After a while she said "as I said, I will be traveling you will stay here." She saw her open his mouth "the first stop I am making is to the hiden leaf village" that shut him up.

After she was done, she got up and went to a towel that was on a hook to the side, she was aware of Madara watching her. She dried herself off and got dressed, using wind and fire to dry her hair again.

When she had her leather pants, belt, black shirt and corset/sheath for her sword on she put her leather wrist guards on and walked to the medicinal room.

Madara got up drying off and hurrying after her while he dried his hair.

He watched her put everything in her medicinal room into a charm and she put them all into a pouch on her belt. It filled up like 8 pouches holding them all.

She turned around and glared at him "is there anything I should know Madara?" "hashirama is dead. Tobirama is the one who is hokage now." Kagome shook her head and sighed "I wish someone told me" "tobirama probably hasn't been through all the scrolls yet"

She glared at him before disappeared in a white orb.

She appeared at the gates of konoha and gasped at how big it was. When did they built this?

She went over to the guards and said "kagome higarushi I wish to speak to tobirama" they said "you can go to the hokage tower" kagome nodded and went in the direction they were pointing.

Upon going to the hokage tower she was greeted by a person at the desk with scrolls "im here to see the hokage" she said and she went up a flight of stairs.

She knocked at a room and there was a polite "enter" so she opened the door and walked in, she stood in front of a desk that said 'hokage' and she saw hashiramas brother.

She stood politely and he looked up "who might you be?" "kagome higarushi" she said bowing her head and she heard him gasp "so it is true! I thought it was nothing but lies!" she looked up at him and glared.

"I come to give my condolences to you on hashiramas death, I just wish that someone told me about it sooner or summoned me here to help out in the battle."

Tobirama nodded his head eyeing the miko. "I will be dropping by your hospital and dropping off some stuff im sure they need. And I will leave the village. You know how to find me or summon me." She said and with his dismissal she went to the hospital and smiled at the nurse. Before taking the charms out of all her pouches, dumping them in piles.

The nurse looked at her angrily for making such a big mess.

Than kagome released the charms and the whole room became overrun.

She giggled "bye!" she said running out the door before the nurse can say anything.

When she was running away from the hospital giggling she heard the frustrated scream of the nurse. Than she ran into a silver hair boyed and landed on her ass with a "oof" she looked over and blinked, the boy had markings on his face.

Before he can look up she disappeared and she was at the gates clutching her heart. That boy reminded her of seshomaru….

With a shake of her head she walked out of konoha and sighed as she walked the lands aimlessly. Than a thought struck her.

Why not visit the other hiden villages!

She used her light orb and appeared in front of tobirama in his office, make him jump at kagome suddenly appearing. She had a goofy grin on her face. This cant be good.

"yes" he said almost hesitantly.

"I wish to get the maps of all the nations." She said still with that grin.

He shook his head and looked at kagome. He pointed to a door off to the side. "librarys that way"

She walked to the library and saw all the scrolls and drooled. She peeked her head out the door "im staying in here for the next couple days!" than shut the door and locked it, for added measures she put a barrier up in the door and around the room. Cant have people interrupting her.

She started to read through all the scrolls, starting from the top to the bottom.

After a couple hours she felt a disturbance in her barrier.

But she kept reading, every. Single. Scroll.

Outside tobirama yelled out "bring the sealing core! We have to get that door open!"

Kagome just kept reading and the fact that she was an inuyoukai meant that she didn't need to stop for bodily needs. Like she did hunt this morning.

At night fall she lite the lanterns that were around the room.

Outside

"what do you mean you cant get past the barrier!"

"im sorry tobirama-sama. It is unbreachable"

"then find other passages!"

Inside kagome got done with her first shelf, she learnt new jutsus and what was called forbidden jutsus.

And she learnt S-rank secrets, along with nations and their specialties.

She felt a resonating in her barrier off to her left where a bookcase was and than the window.

She ignored it and started on the next wall. She. Has. To. read.

She giggled once she was done and looked around the room in wonder.

Finally she opened the door and stepped out with a satisfied smile, only to see a very pissed off tobirama.

"nani?"

"YOU CANT JUST LOCK YOURSELF UP IN THERE! THERE ARE SCROLLS IN THERE THAT NOT EVEN OUR BEST ANBU HAS ACCESS TO!"

Kagome shrugged "sorry, you shouldn't have let me in there than"

Kagome disappeared in her light orb and was outside the gates with newfound knowledge. Boy was she happy.

She walked into the forrest and used shadow clone jutsus and they went off in different directions. One to the land of waves. One to the land of cloud, and so on. while she headed off to suna.

It was a three days walk to the border and than another three days walk to the village. But her being a demon she sped through it and was there by nightfall.

She met the guards at the natural defensive gates and grinned at them "I want to speak with your kazekage."

They looked at each other, than at kagome. Than at her weapons. Before nodding and one escorted her to a circulair structure like building with balconies way up.

they went inside past the desk and up a winding set of stairs.

The guard left her at a door and she knocked.

Inside someone said "enter"

Kagome walked in and bowed "I would like to request a temporary citizenship. I want to learn the arts of a shinobi and I believe that your village has something to offer me."

The kazekage blinked at her. Does she really expect him to let her do that?

"I will become a temporary shinobi and take on missions for it" she said still bowing.

After a while there was a "I would like to access your skills." She nodded.

Than he stood up and they walked out of the room and out to a training ground, he called forth all their fighters and she grinned at them.

"you guys will be sparing with this lady here, I need to see her skills. So i expect you to go all out."

First up was a man with a cloth over his mouth and he went into a stance unknown to kagome.

Kagome charged at the man, not bothering with drawing out any weapons and charged her hands with reiki.

The man was using wire and trying to trap her as he used some type of shuriken that came back as he went past kagome.

She didn't know he was manipulating it with his chakra.

Once she was close enough to engage in a taijutsu fight she was striking the man in points on his shoulders and arms and wrists. He was screaming as she did so, her reiki burning every chakra coils he had and she finished it off with a jab to his solar plexus fused with youki. He died on the spot.

"umm… oops?" she said looking at the kazekage who was outraged.

Than a female came forward with a fan. Oh great. A wind user.

Kagome took the dagger from her back, using youki to release it. Than she used her demonic speed and appeared behind the female, her fan shattered as kagome held her dagger to the females throat "sorry, I detest wind users" she said with a dangerous tone.

The female went rigid and kagome stepped away. Putting her dagger away.

She went to her side of the field and grinned at the guy who nervously stepped up.

He had a box on his back and when they began the battle. The box opened and out came a MONSTROSITY.

It can hardly be called a puppet. But it was going at her with its mouth clicking.

She cringed and took out her cresent moons in a burst of reiki and started to hack it to pieces. She didn't stop hacking until someone said "STOP STOP! ITS DOWN!" kagome stomped on it for good measures.

She cringed "that thing… is just fucking creepy" she said looking at the guy who unleashed that MONSTROSITY.

She shook her head in disappointed at the guy.

Than she turned to the kazekage "our deal"

He blinked at her than smirked "I will give you access to our scrolls for three days only. I will not provide you with a teacher to learn it. Missions start once the three days are up" kagome nodded aggressively making people wince at the sight 'how does her head not fall off?'

The kazekage than walked away and kagome followed. He brought her to the circular building and inside, they went to the door off to the side and kagome was disappointed to see that the library wasn't as big as the hokages.

Once she was inside she went to the nearest shelf and began reading.

She went through three shelves and stretched. She called out her chakra, making chakra strings and attached it to the swords on the wall. She used her chakra to swing it around. Than put it back.

She went back to reading once her chakra strings dissipated.

After the second day kagome was done reading the scrolls, so she went out to the training field and practiced.

After the third day she went to the kazekages office and bowed before him "what is the missions you wish me to complete in payment for the knowledge you gave me?" she asked.

"I want you to provide information on all the hiden villages, it requires infiltration and espionage in order to get the information."

Kagome blinked at him "that's it?" making him blink.

He nodded than kagome grinned and went over to his desk, he grabbed an empty scroll and a brush than started to write out all the information she has on each village, with her clones in the villages she got the knowledge they acquired from them.

After a few hours of writing she handed the scrolls to the kazekage "I will take my leave than" she said as she turned to leave.

The kazekage said "wait" she turned to him and blinked as she saw him reading it. "how did you come about this information?" kagome shrugged "my missions complete"

Kagome disappeared in her light orb and was back in the temple in demon country.

She sighed happily at being there.

So she made her way to the stairwell to go to her mates grave and she blinked to see Madara inspecting it.

"what are you doing here." She said a little guarded as he looked over "oh, your back"

Kagome glared at him "leave" she didn't like how close he was standing to seshomarus casket.

She watched him leave, he has a puzzled look on his face and kagome went over and knelt before seshomarus casket "a lot has changed. Our time was more than a millennia ago. Long forgotten, but in this time. It is new, there are hidden villages and ninjas. Unfortunately there will be an upcoming war seshomaru. Ill stay here, ive had enough of war…" she said looking up at the statue with sorrow.

She turned and went up the stairwell before going to her living querters.

Kagome walked into the place and Madara presented her with tea. "Madara, im choosing to go into stasis again." She said as she sipped her tea, he choked on his "what do you mean!" he said. "just that"

Kagome finished off her tea and got up, she walked out and to the stair well. She closed up the chamber and put a barrier up along with a sealing spell.

She walked down and smiled at the statue of seshomaru "if only I can be with you again" she said as pink lights engulfed her. she became the shikon jewel and it floated to be cuped by the statue of her once again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Well it seems after this short chapter im stuck in this story. I don't know which time period in Naruto to have her awaken from her stasis. Madara or the hokage in the hidden leaf village are the only ones with the shards to awaken her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 5:

She walked down and smiled at the statue of seshomaru "if only I can be with you again" she said as pink lights engulfed her. she became the shikon jewel and it floated to be cuped by the statue of her once again.

Over the years, kagome have felt stirings on her powers as the world drifted by her.

She was in her memories of the times her and seshomaru spend together.

She missed him dearly, still feeling the hollow of what was once the bond deeply.

It pained her, it really did. She wished she wasn't immune to death due to the shikon no tama.

She wished she died when her mate did.

She was cursing the world, in her sorrow, angry and full of hatred.

Outside in the chamber, the shikon no tama was tainting.

Over time, the barrier was lifted from the chamber. It only took 15 years for something like that to happen.

She woke up from her stasis clutching her heart and screaming out in her pain as the shikon was purified. She was writhing on the ground, with an unaware girl looking on in horror.

That girl was Tsunade…

After what felt like hours to kagome she looked up at the pre-teen who have awakened her painfully. She growled up at her "what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade stuttered out "Tobirama-san told me to track down the shikon with the shards a few years ago… the summons did not work…."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled up at the girl "my, what a pure heart you have" kagome said while standing up "what is the meaning of tracking me down girl?"

"tobirama appoint the new hokage who have became appointed after his death." Tsunade said gaining confidence from what kagome said.

Kagome nodded "and?" "he wants you a part of the village Kagome-sama." She said quietly looking down at her feet.

With a sigh kagome nodded her head. She knew this would happen sooner or later.

"as long as im caught up on the recent events." She said as she led Tsunade up the stairwell. She was sad to see that the paintings were still in its glory, sad to know that she is leaving the place.

"Tsunade-san, you go on to the village without me." "but… our team are here" "team?" "yea, squad 7. Theres myself. Orochimaru and jairiya." "whos your sensei?" "Saritobi." Kagome nodded and she said "well your still leaving without me." They made it up the chamber now that the haze is no longer around.

She blinked at a really pale boy, a spiky haired boy who seemed to have a dopy face.

She blinked again as they bowed to her "we have been searching for you for a couple months kagome." orochimaru said glaring at his teammate with the spiky hair "someone here thought that now that they are ninjas they can take on a harder mission."

She watched as the spiky haired one scratched his head with a blush on his face.

"well kid, your mission is complete. Now head to the village and inform your hokage to expect me in three days time."

She saw the spiky haired one shout out "we spent soo much time looking for you! We cant just leave without you!" Tsunade hit him over the head "you heard what she said!" she screamed out as the pale one looked on quietly.

She shook her head at them than smiled at Tsunade "leave. Now." She said as she made her way to her living querters. Once the door was closed she put a barrier on it as something bumped into it as it closed.

She smirked and looked around her living querters with a sigh. Than she began to pack everything up… someones been here recently. She thought with a sour look at the dishes left in the sink and dark ashes on the fire place.

With a shrug she shrunk everything in the living querters down into charms and attached it to her bracelets.

She pouted at the walls, wishing that she can bring her paintings with her.

She went to her medicinal room and blinked at the fact that it was still stocked. With a shrug she left it be and left the room closing the door on her way out.

Once done she wandered around, staring at the paintings and remembering the days and she felt her heart ping everytime her eyes landed on seshomaru.

Not being able to take it anymore she went out into the country and proceeded to gather all the herbs she can. Remembering all the recipes and concoctions she picked basket full of them and shrunk them down to size as soon as it was full putting it into pouches on her belt.

She counted the baskets of each herbs before deaming that she had enough of it before moving onto the next herb.

If she was going to live in konoha, she wants to be well stocked and have everything to help them out.

After a whole day of gathering she felt her stomach rumble and set out to hunt.

She brought down a deer and ate it raw with a sigh as she looked up at the rising sun.

She leaned against a tree and in a flash of pink she had her flute.

She started to play a soothing melody, not only for herself. But for the area around herself. In a way of goodbye to her memories and to her friends.

She didn't know when she would be able to visit her mates resting place.

Once her mind wandered to her mate, her song began to have a ting of sadness to it. Than she felt the familiar aura of Madara, she kept playing.

When the song has ended she looked up into his eyes, the sharingan activated.

He was staring down at her "you left me." He said almost gruffly making kagome shake her head "it seems you fared well while I was gone"

He shook his head "not the point."

"well, why don't you and I catch up?" he snorted "what is there for you to tell me?" kagome rolled her eyes "you know what I mean."

He sat down next to kagome and said shyly "you still have your i-pod?" kagome giggled remembering the first time she was awakened. How she would ignored Madara until he approached her.

She put her flute away and took out her ipod. She was going to hand it to Madara who took only one ear bud, leaving her the other.

He sat close to her, and with the fact that he was now a man their legs brushed against each other.

She put the song on shuffle and snorted as "barbie girl" started to play and looked over at Madara, knowing he didn't know the language she started laughing.

He looked at her in confusion before kagome snorted "sorry, personal joke."

"whats so funny though?"

With a smirk she replayed the song and said in an annoying high pitched voice to mimic the song, she translated it for him "im a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Wrapped in plastic, its so fantastic!" with a horrified look Madara put his hand over her mouth. "please, no more" he said staring at her with wide eyes.

She laughed and changed the song and "safe and sound" played making kagome lean back against the tree while watching the sun paint the clouds in hues of yellow, orange and pink.

"ive been going around working as a mercenary with a henge on" Madara finally said after a while.

She raised an eyebrow at him "you don't want to go back to the village?" Madara shook his head "I no longer consider it home. There are no happy memories anymore" he said sullenly.

Kagome nodded and they continued on in silence. "wave country is rallying their forces, as a mercenary ive kept tabs on the nations. They plan to strike konoha, though I don't know when." Kagome shook her head "great, another war" she said sadly.

Madara looked at kagome "if you don't mind my asking. Why do you detest war so much?"

Kagome shook her head "ive delt with enough bloodshed while hunting for the shards. Youkai and humans didn't exactly have a good agreement between them. It was a free for all. I would come across ravaged villages and fields littered with the bodies of farmers. And most of all, I have delt with enough pain from naraku" she said remembering the time he captured her and tortured her for weeks on end. Until someone saved her, she was happy. She thought it was Inuyasha. But Inuyasha didn't care that she was gone, she found that in her absence kikyo was a temporary group member as they hunt for shards as if she didn't exist.

It was seshomaru who saved her that day. And it was seshomaru who nursed her health and mend her broken mind.

"after the shikon jewel was complete and gone, in demons fears they began to slaughter humans. Until it escalated into a full out war between the races. I was mated to seshomaru than." "mated? Ive heard you say that multiple times kagome, it is even in the inscription where the shikon jewel was supposed to be found."

Kagome sighed and said softly "human marrages bind us to the ones we choose, it is not a lasting bond though. Youki mate, and they mate for life. It brings us closer, in mind and soul. In body we share our powers with each other. it is the most intimate thing you can come to a being." She shook her head "before I was mated with seshomaru, we did a blood bond ritual. So when we mated, it was only served to strengthen beyond the norm." she sighed.

"anyways, seshomaru was the lord of the west lands so the western lands fought alongside the humans. His lands became a refuge to humans" she gestured to the area around them "this is the western lands." She smiled weakly "it lasted for years Madara, years turned into decades… the enemy brought back old foes and beings better left dead."

"they brought back naraku in hopes of weakening me, seshomaru and the eastern lands lord-kouga. That became the turning point in the war. We were able to kill off the aposing forces. But in turn, I was severely injured. The shikon knowing this, put me into stasis in order to heal."

With a sad look down at her hands "I guess, with word of my 'death' seshomaru fled with the shikon jewel and the allied humans and youkai took that as us dieing in battle. In their rage and grief, humans turned to eradicating the youkai."

She looked over at Madara "though, with you guys 9 bijuu, I guess they didn't get rid of them all. I have yet to sense youkai but I can tell from your kekkei genkei that some humans were able to get a hold of demon remains."

"you no longer have the will to fight another war again do you?" kagome shook her head "im done with senseless killings. Im done with battle. I would rather never fight again. I was a miko first"

She took her ipod knowing they would not listen to it any longer she put it away into her charms.

"I don't know how I should feel about this shinobi world Madara, you guys are driven to fight. Its all you know. Its all your trained for, I was able to see that shinobi never have childhoods. Learning their skills at a young age before they can enjoy a carefree life." She shook her head sadly "it shouldn't be this way. children should never be grown as weapons."

"why are you here kagome?" "I changed history so bad… instead of going to my modern era, it is now demolished. Any chance at piece between continents. Gone. I do not know what I did to bring this on. but I wish I can change it. I cannot, even if I am immune to time, I cannot treverse it."

"what will you do than? The future is uncertain. I do not know if shinobi will ever change" kagome shook her head "once taught through an era to live this way. it stains future generations."

She smiled at Madara "I was called back to the leaf village, they have finally asked me to become part of the leaf village. suritobi who took over after tobiramas is appoint the new hokage. He wishes to have me there. I guess he wants the best for his village."

Kagome bit her lips making Madara stare at them "the shikon miko, no matter how pure, still brings on death and destruction to those who come across it. I do not wish that upon even my most hated foes."

"your too kind kagome" Madara said almost huskily "your not made for the shinobi life if you keep that kindness intact."

"as ive said Madara, I was a miko first. Mikos are beings of purity and kindness personified. It is in our natures to be this way. of course unless you poison your soul and let taint over take you. Than you are the exact opposite." She said remembering kikyo.

"when are they expecting you at the village?" he said quietly as kagome looked at up at the sun, "tomorrow." She said quietly.

She blinked up at Madara as he took her hand and dragged her up. Than she noticed that he hasn't aged as much as she thought he would. "how long was I in stasis?" "35 years. Give or take" "why are you not older than?"

Madara looked away "ive… learnt a way to prolong my life. If I am able to find a permanent solution to it, I would have the lifespan of these youkais you speak of." Kagome glared at him "a long life isn't a better life" she said.

"I still want to live kagome. Every human does." She snorted "I was a human once Madara, now that I am no longer. I wish for nothing more than death." He looked at her wide eyed.

"so… why are you still holding my hand?" she said nonchalantly making him blush and let go "sorry."

"so… you still go to the temple and you still live in the querters?" "yes…" "I guess I better put the furniture back than" he gaped at her "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING DIDN'T YOU!" making her laugh as she called her youkai cloud and they went towards the temple.

Once they got there she put everything back and she looked at the paintings with longing "I don't want to leave all this behind." "you have to move on kagome" "I know…"

She glared at him making him take a step back. 'bi-polar much?' "next time, don't leave dishes in the sink!" she snarled out making him laugh nervously.

"right about that…" kagome huffed at him "okay I wont" "good."

She went over to her room where she set back her king size bed and collapsed into its fluffy haven.

She closed her eyes with a sigh and relaxed. Than she felt the bed dip as Madara joined her, she turned her head towards him "you come back here for the bed don't you?" "yes" she smiled than let herself drift off to a light sleep.

20 minutes later she awoke to the smell of stew and followed the smell to the dining area "you know kagome, after using your unique table. I was not able to stand using low tables that require cushions as seats. But I suspect it will be a while before your tables are used modernly."

Kagome sat down as Madara set down a bowl in front of her. she hunted, but she ate anyways.

He became quite a cook.

They ate in silence and Madara said "can I see what else you have in those charms of yours" he said eyeing her arm that was basically covered with charms.

"sorry, my secrets are my own." "BUT YOU HAVE SO MANY" he cried out pointing at her making her snort and cough on the stew she was trying to eat.

After clearing her throat she glared at him "well sorry for being me." With a sigh he resigned himself to never knowing.

Kagome nodded at him and they finished up, kagome washed the dishes and put them away. With a pointed look at Madara afterwards making him look at anything but her.

"no mater how many artists I come across kagome, they never rival your skills" he said quietly looking at a painting of shippo and kilala.

She smiled guiltily "they could never achive the years of practice that I can."

"kagome… will you ever give me a chance?" he said suddenly making kagome stare at him wide eyed.

"it will take years to finally get over my mates death. But eventually I will have to give in to needs." She said biting her lips.

"than ill wait for you." She growled "you will do no such thing!"

"my life span is close to that of your youkais. I have plenty of time." Kagome snorted and said softly "I have to get going. Its almost at the third day mark as it is." He nodded as he saw her disappear in her light orb.

'almost at? Couldn't she be a little late?'

Kagome went as far as the border between rain and fire. From there she walked, and took her time to collect herbs. She snickered remembering how the nurse screamed when she dropped off those herbs.

She had about 30 pouches full of charms by the time she made it to the village gates… but she was a week late.

She didn't feel sorry as she walked up to the guards and she blinked at them, they were asleep. With a shrug she walked to the hokage tower… it was suritobi who greeted her and not tobirama. She learnt that in her absence, the second hokage died in battle to save his comrades.

She looked at suritobi in pitty, knowing that he was trying to hide his pain. No one can hide their emotions from kagome. Not only can she sniff it out. But she can see into their auras which radiated with their emotions.

His seemed… murky, is the best way to describe it. She bowed to him "my condolences suritobi." She said softly as she peaked up at him. He merely nodded.

Deep down. Kagome sighed in relief, she didn't have to fight in a war. The nations agreed on a peace treaty, but she knew from how the first war stained its generations more wars were to come.

He was studying kagome, surprised that he haven't heard of her. but than again it is considered a village secret that only the hokage knows about. It was years before he came upon the scroll that spoke of kagome, there was no great detail. Just information on a great asset. He didn't expect the great asset to be a woman who looks to be in her 20s.

Nor did he expect to see her markings. Or her foreign attire. Or her charms, or her weird weapons. Or feel the power that radiated off of her, he would need special restraints or something to make her seem normal.

He studied her more, he would need to come up with a way to explain her appearances to. after the first war, no villages had secret kekkei genkeis for they have used them in the battle fronts.

Maybe a kekkei genkei would be suitable. He did remember that it is her blood after all.

After kagome cleared her throat to catch his attention she said "what use can I be suritobi?"

"I would like to have you in ANBU but I would also like you to be a medic nin… it is my understanding that you do not sleep?" kagome nodded than he gave her a huge grin that made her weary of his thoughts.

"you can be an ANBU training instructor in the day and a medic at night. You can man the hospital and heal the injured that come in, acting as a night shift sort of." 'that way you can be a medic nin but have no ninja hurt themselves just to be treated by you'

Saritubi nodded at kagome with a smirk at the dismay look on her face. He looked out the window "it is bright and early kagome. Go report to the ANBU core and bring this scroll with you."

Kagome walked forward, not having noticed that while they spoke he was writing on a scroll… where was her head? Oh yea, Madara. Damn jerk.

She followed his instructions that brought her to a non-descrete place that had no windows before she walked in. she walked through halls and grinned at the ninja that appeared in her wake.

They did not get why this unknown ninja were not afraid of them.

She kept walking and dodged their attacks, they were trying to get to her and stop her from reaching their main room that their authoritives were in.

The masked ninja could not fathom why this slip of a girl was able to give THE WHOLE CORE the slip.

She smirked at the desk where some man was at and handed him the scroll.

ANBU rushed into the room and looked at the girl surprised as their leader just gave her a nod. "now may I ask, how did you get here?" "saritubi gave im instructions to this place." "no I mean HERE in this office?" "I walked down the halls of course." They saw their leader twitch. "no I mean how were you able to evade ANBU when they are given direct orders to stop intruders from reaching this point?" "easy, I dodged them of course." They saw their leader twitch more.

"how?"

"their slow."

"these are elite ninja kagome, they are not slow."

"they are compared to I am."

"fine, you start instructing today than." "I know that already." She turned and walked out to a dojo and sat down as she watched people come in, their masks not in place.

She nodded at them when they asked if they must proceed with the regular drills. She wanted to see what routine they had.

She blinked when they started practicing taijutsu in sync. Than after a couple hours of her being bored at their boring stances that didn't stop. Than they proceeded to have taijutsu battles.

She rolled her eyes at them "STOP!" they all froze.

She used her demonic speed and slapped weights on them, similar to her own. But on them were tiny dots. Nearly invisible to the naked eye. She smirked as they all fell to the ground, effectively greating a whole crator in the dojo that threatened to collapse the walls.

She called forth earth style and reinforced the walls with iron robs and the walls stopped cracking and the ceiling stopped creaking.

She laughed as they groaned where they were and struggled to move. Finding they could not. "all of you, are to struggle with your weight until you are able to stand. Once you are able to stand, you are to stand for 8 hours until I come and inspect you guys." She said as she walked out of the dojo with twitching ANBU on the ground.

She walked the village on her merry way to sightsee, seeing that there were aditions to the village.

She bumped into a man with white hair and a single blade on his back. she growled up at him "watch it!" and she scoffed as he gave her a condescending look.

The man she bumped into was Sakumo Hatake, he was on his way to the hokage tower to report the advancing rain village.

Finally after a couple hours of walking around she used her nose to find the hospital, seeing that their location have been moved.

She had an evil grin as she walked through the doors. Than into the main room with a secretary at the desk instead of a nurse.

The secretary did not like the newcomer. Or the smile on her face, it seemed… evil.

Kagome dumped all her charms, all 30 pouches and the secretary was looking on in horror at the mess on the floor.

Than kagome used her reiki to instantly turn the charms into the objects they are.

And she walked out of the room with the secretary screaming bloody murder at all the baskets in front of her.

She snickered as she went to a nearby place serving BBQ, she sat down and asked for beef, rice, onigiri and green tea.

She finished her meal quickly and drank her tea slowly as the man she bumped into came before her with an unknown emotion.

She pointed "YOUR THAT RUDE FUCKER WHO BUMPED INTO ME!"

"YOU BUMPED INTO ME!"

Kagome growled up at him and he took a step back at the feral sound. Than he growled at her back before saying "I am to escort you to the hokage. You are not to flee, nor are you going to resist." "why?"

"the second war has started." Kagomes eyes grew wide and she used her demonic speed to try to leave the place before she was thrown to the ground with the white haired man glaring down at her.

"I said I am to escort you. Do not resist."

Kagome used her light orb and she was at the village gates. She wanted no part of this.

She was going to leave the villafe when that white haired man came running at her and tackled her to the ground… "ow…"

She tried to struggle and found herself paralyzed….

How did he paralyze her?

She looked at the cuffs on her hand and tried to move and she found that the paralysis was wearing off.

The man swore and threw her over his shoulder before teleporting to the hokages office.

She was thrown on the ground, but she flipped and landed on her feet in a crouch. She snarled at the man as she broke the cuffs on her wrists and glared at the hokage, her eyes bleeding red. "I will have no part of this" she said before dissipearing In her light orb… and bumping into a barrier.

She was thrown to the floor in front of the desk with a "oomph"

"don't you like it? Tobirama-sama designed it after he told me of him studying your barrier all those years ago."

Kagome glared at the man at the desk with markings on his eyes in a downward lash on his cheek.

"and I told you, I will not take part in this filthy war of you humans." Kagome snarled out feeling herself loose to her demon.

Both man took a battle ready stance. "I will battle you, and if I win. You are to join the war." Kagome smirked at him.

The man was so sure of winning.

Sakumo was surprised to see his hokage whipped on the floor by the weird foreigner who looked to be in her twenties… if he didn't already have a son he would have thought of creating a family.

She snarled down at the hokage with her clawed hand in his hair "now let me leave human" she used the word human as if it were a degrading thing in itself "I will not take part in your war" "you are now a part of this village kagome, weither you like it or not. You will not leave."

Her claws dug into his scalp making him bleed "I will leave because I want to. and no one will stop me." "I cannot have other villages get a hold of you"

"they will not."

"I cant let them find out about you."

"they will not."

He was finding out of reasons…

Than sakumo said softly "we will need a medic to take care of our injured… and I believe you are still training our ANBU"

That was a low blow.

Fuck.

She growled before getting up and stalking out of the room.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" sakumo yelled out "TO TRAIN MY ANBU!" he looked at the hokage who said "watch her."

He nodded and disappeared out the window, watching kagome from a distance as she went to the dojo.

She smirked at the people who were standing with twitching limbs and shaking frames.

She felt a wide grin split as she said "now you may relax." She watched as they all collapsed to the floor panting.

She smirked at her ANBU students and said with glee "you are to eat, and get back to training. Now that I know you can stand, I will have you sparing against each other" sakumo was standing next to her, watching the ANBU in horror.

He turned to her "what the hell is wrong with you?" kagome shrued "im their teacher" "but look at them!" "their weak I know, ill whip them into shape" kagome said watching as her ANBU students struggled and got out bento, still with the weights on.

She giggled as she sat back on the wall and looked at sakumo who was looking at everyone in horror.

She tilted his head at them "you want the same kind of training?" his eyes widened "NO" "than don't question my methods" she said as her students finished up.

She watched them struggle to stand and she said "wait until the food settles damnit! I will not have you throwing up!"

They collapsed back and sakumo said "they are done training!" she looked at them panting heavily. She sighed, he was right. Their only human.

She turned off their weights with a slight concentration, deactivating them. She watched as her students sighed in relief and they looked at their sensei. Finally some dumb soul spoke up.

"sensei, why do you make us train with weights when you use non of your own?"

Kagome smirked and got up, she took off her arm guards and took off her leather pants, she was wearing panties and looked at everyone before asking.

"what do you see?"

"tattoos" some female scoffed at kagome as if that were obvious.

Kagome tilted her head. "look at your bodies closely and tell me what you see."

Than someone cried out "why do I have a round tattoo!"

"now look at my tattoos."

"yours are bigger…" someone was finally getting it.

"they are also stronger, these are not tattoos. They are my bindings. they are the form that my weights binding so happens to take."

She smirked at her students. "I have them activated 24/7 and I am able to deal with them just fine. Ive lived with them for years" 'centuaries more like it' she thought as she said softly "I can deactivate them just as I have yours. I will not unless I am desperate enough to do so."

She saw sakumo looking at her with respect. "you will train to bear your weights, once you are adequet with them you will train some more. Once you are no longer my students, you will have the strength you possess for me to teach you the activation for your bindings."

She watched as her students hung their heads in shame for questioning her.

"as sakumo pointed out. Your training is finished for the day. I did not inticipate how weak you would be" she said while walking out. Sakumo watched in horror as her students fell to the ground under the weights and began training.

Sakumo rushed to catch up to kagome as he glared at her, they were making their way to the hospital, kagomee had a scroll in her hand.

"why are you glaring at me?" she said, not knowing his name.

"because you activated the weights."

"I knew they would want them activated. I knew they went back to training."

"how did you know?"

"I know pride and the will not to give up." She said simply as they walked into the hospital.

She grinned evilly at the secretary. It was the same secretary from this morning.

Sakumo watched in amusement as the secretary was shaking in barely contained fear. He looked between kagome and the shaking girl. 'whats going on between them?'

Kagome walked forward and held up the scroll as the secretary recoiled back with her hands up and eyes closed "please no more herbs!" she cried out.

When she didn't hear the tinkling of charms like she did the first time she looked at the hand with a scroll in it, than up to the womans face.

She didn't get a good look at the woman, just that she was wearing a ridiculous outfit and had white hair.

She saw that it was silvery white actually. And her outfit was leather, and she had swords on her back and some weapon on her belt.

She had leather arm guards with chains completely covered with charms.

Her nails were claws, she had red slashes on her face and red eyes. Fangs were poking from her mouth.

She had a fire tattoo on her shoulders and almost on her chest, arm bands and stripes on her arms.

She blinked, the girl was beautiful.

Than she noticed the scroll.

Kagome watched with amusement as the secretary took the scroll with shaking hands.

Sakumo watched as kagome stared at the girl intently, the girl read over the scroll and smirked. The new medic nin. Since she brought all those herbs. She can work on making all the medicinal stuff.

The secretary opened her mouth to tell kagome that she will be working on the herbs. But kagome already knew that.

She walked down the hall where she can smell the herbs, than down a flight of stairs, turned down another hall than down another flight of stairs.

The stairs decended lower this time. She heard sakumo walking behind her as they came into a little room with chairs on the walls.

She walked to the only door and opened it, the whole room opened out and it was huge.

It had her baskets full of herbs divided into sections, and there were various tools.

She walked to the baskets and proceeded to grind, mill, chop and whatever else she needed to do with them.

Sakumo watched her work at terrifying speeds 'is she even human?' in 9 hours the herbs were ready.

Sakumo took naps in that time and woke up to kagome mixing in bowls and boiling water.

She had all her recipes and stuff made once her shift was over.

She had students to torment.

She and sakumo walked out of the hospital as he watched her 'maybe she can be a mother figure to kakashi?' he thought about it. 'nah, ill have her babysit him.'

He doesn't want someone as terrifying and unpredictable as kagome as a mother figure to Kakashi, he doesn't want her rubbing off onto his innocent son.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 6:

He doesn't want someone as terrifying and unpredictable as kagome as a mother figure to Kakashi, he doesn't want her rubbing off onto his innocent son.

He sighed, knowing that they are making their way to the dojo again. He was curious to see what kagome would do next to her students. No he is not sadistic, why would you think that?

Kagome walked in to the dojo, her students were sparing sluggishly and sweating heavily. Kagome smiled at them happily. Once they realized kagome was there, they stood at attention and bowed to her "sensei!"

She bowed back slightly "I take it training is going well?" her students kept their heads down. "you guys are moving faster than you did yesterday. Continue sparing for the next 4 hours. Make sure you take plenty of breaks for water. I will not have you dehydrate yourselves." She watched as they gulped greadily from flasks.

She sweat dropped and growled up at sakumo "do ninjas learn to ignore their bodies?" "yes"

She let out a feral growl and yelled out "STOP!" they froze and looked at their sensei in fear and she was there clutching her fists with blood trailing to the ground in fat droplets.

She snarled "is what sakumo say true? Do you people learn to ignore your body?"

Her students nod silently and someone whispered "especially ANBU, we will not let distractions get the better of us"

Kagome felt her temper rise more as she turned to the wall and swiped her claws at it in Inuyashas blades of blood attack, she watched him enough times to learn it. It is good that she is bleeding.

There was a huge explosion at the dojo and ANBU wondered over to it only for kagome to snap "MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISNESS!"

She turned to her cowering students. "I will not have my students blatantly ignore their bodies! You will listen to your bodies needs! If you are hungry, eat, if you are thirsty, drink. if there are other unmentionable bodily need than by all fucking means listen to it! Jesus fucking Christ, I will not let my fucking students allow themselves to become fucking weak because of their fucking weak minds!"

Even sakumo took a step back as kagomes claws moved forward, her showing her claws and blood. "if you will allow yourselves to become weak, tell me now and I will dispose of you right now. I will not allow you to endanger missions or yourselves because of your weak minds."

An ANBU who felt that he will not relinquish his teachings and rules stepped forward in a show of defiance.

Kagome turned to him quickly and swipped her claws across his neck and watched as he fell to his knees before a line of blood formed across his neck.

The blood beaded before going down his chest.

With a sick wet noise, the mans head slipped from his body and landed on the floor with a thump. It rolled slightly onto its ear, his look of defiance still on his face.

Kagome looked to her students with red eyes and said quietly "anyone else."

They shook their heads and drank more water, gulping it down trying not to look her way.

Kagome snarls and looked down at the body before snapping out "clean up this mess!"

Two students came forward and burnt the body leaving no trace behind but a charred spot on the floor.

She shook her head and leaned against the wall.

She pulled out her ipod from her charm and said sadly "you will run laps around the dojo until you cannot run anymore. Once you have reached your point, than training for you is done for the day. Take a soak in the hot springs to loosen your muscles afterwards." She looked up with oddly vacant eyes "when you are done your laps and done training, come to me so I will deactivate your weights."

She put the buds in and started listening to music. Drowning the panting of her students out and sakumo sat there quietly, giving her odd looks.

The first student collapsed to the ground and kagome walked out of the dojo before walking over to her student. She was watching her students auras as they ran and she watched her student collapse.

She pressed a pink hand to his head as energy was returned to him, only a small amount to get him home to rest. She deactivated the charm at the same time and numbed his muscles so as not to feel the pain.

She said quietly "go, you need rest" she watched her student nod before getting up slowly and walking out of the district swaying from side to side with slow movements.

She watched as her students kept pushing themselves to exhaustion and collapsed. She repeated the process until there were no students left at the dojo and she walked over to the chared spot on the floor.

Kagome put her ipod away in a flash of pink and sent off a prayer to her student before turning to sakumo "did hokage-sama happen to tell you for how long you have to watch me hatake-san?"

"saritubi will send off a summons for me" he simply said as they made their way to the hospital. It was her nightshift duty again.

Kagome turned to sakumo "go eat and rest sakumo." "I can eat at the dining hall here and I will rest once you settle into your routine here."

Kagome nodded and they made their way to the level where kagomes 'lab' is, the place where she has her basket herbs and where she works on making medicinal stuff along with food pellets.

Kagome set out to grind, chop, boil and prepare the herbs and new herbs. There were dozens hanging from the ceiling to dry.

She was milling a herb to a powder when she saw sakumo slump on the wall. She walked over and took out a bedroll from her charm and set it next to him before lieing him into it.

She went back to her preparations and she was working on mixing and boiling when sakumo woke with a start, shooting up from the bedroll and looked down at the oddly fluffy and comfortable mat.

"what is this?"

"a creation of mine" she simply said as she worked.

By the time her shift has ended, there were more shelves with remedies, concoctions, tea, oiment, food pellets and powder like substances.

She put her bed mat back to her charm in a flash of pink and looked at sakumo knowing he was dying from curiousity, she smirked at the struggle in his eyes as he looked on ahead. his will power was amazing.

Once they were back at the dojo, they found that it has been repaired. She instructed for her students to go back to running laps. She was happy to find that they were faster this time.

They stopped numerous times to drink water from flasks and by the time it was lunch kagome stopped them to eat, kagome took out a bento for her and sakumo. Knowing he would not eat because he needed to keep an eye on her.

She rolled her eyes at him as he struggled with declining and accepting.

She thrust the bento into his hands roughly and he took it.

She was eating slowly as she watched her students.

Once they finished up they disappeared to take care of other bodily needs.

She sighed as they lined up in front of her, her bento was finished but she was sipping some matcha, she was annoyed with drinking green tea all the time so she took the time to mile green tea leaves for her matcha.

They were all wondering what that heavenly aroma was. They watched the steam rise from her cup and she almost gagged at the heavy scent of curiousity.

Finally sakumo said "kagome, what is that you drink?"

She looked down at her matcha with a sigh "it is tea" she said and he raised an eyebrow.

So they were playing that game again?

"what kind of tea?"

"a herbal tea."

"does it have a name?"

"yes."

"do you know its name?"

"yes."

The tick mark on his head was becoming larger the more times she evaded his questions but still answered them.

"will you tell me?"

"no."

She smirked up at him as she finished off her tea. "you need more work in interrogation skills sakumo, you are absolutely horrid in interigation."

Her students snickered behind hands and she smiled at them sweetly. "now that lunch is over. We are to go outside for your next lesson.

When they went out to the training field she used earth style formation jutsus to make tall spikes from the ground, she made the tips slightly blunted. Than she called forth iron and made iron platforms.

She threw each platform at her student as they caught it giving her a weird look.

She pointed to the spikes "you guys are to balance on that while you concentrate your chakra around you, you must learn to regulate your chakra around your body in extreme conditions."

Her students bowed and said "hai" before going on the spikes with the platforms. They were up high and they still had the weights on.

Sakumo felt as if he would have a heart attack when he saw the first fall. It was a petite female with brown hair cut short.

Kagome just stood there watching her students, she had what would be called an internal byuqugan turned on her students. She watched their energy fluctuate widely as they tried to balance, they unknowingly had their chakra flowing all over them. I guess it was unconscious.

She didn't even blink at her students who fell and landed onto the ground with loud crashes as small round craters formed underneath their feet.

They are getting used to the weights, and she was not worried because they are ANBU.

After hours of them struggling, each time they fell they would take a drink from a flask.

Hours more and the sun set.

They carried on into the night.

Kagome stood there watching her students and she saw as they finally regulated their chakra and they stopped being wasted unconsciously.

Couple hours later and they still balanced and concentrated.

With a smirk kagome summoned shadow clones and they would shoot random low powered water bullets at the bottom of her students platform, disturbing their balance.

At first her students would widly loose it and fall, sometimes they wouldn't stick the landing.

After a while her students learnt not to let distraction break their focus.

She continued on with her random onslots and watched as their focus became natural to them.

She turned to sakumo. "make sure you try hard to distract them." She said quietly to him and he glared at her "where are you going."

"to prepare matcha" she said while walking away.

She walked into her dojo and went to the back room, boiling water and whisking matcha into a nice froth before pouring them into cups. She had enough for herself and her students. She glared at the extra, and sakumo.

She walked out with a humongous platter filled with cups. She was able to keep her balance, and not disturb the liquid in the cups.

Once she came into view of sakumo and her students who were looking down at her curiously she smirked at their shocked faces.

"I believe your hard work requires a reward."

They jumped off and brought the platforms with them.

They piled the platforms onto a stack on the side of the dojo before lining up facing kagomes.

She looked at each of them and she walked around with the platter on one hand and presented each student with a cup.

They all had cups than they looked questioningly at the extra cup and turned their gaze to sakumo. Why is she giving him one?

The male students felt a spike of jealousy as kagome turned to sakumo with a smirk and presented him with the extra cup.

He didn't trust that smirk on her face. He grabbed the cup cautiously as kagome laughed than she nodded to her students "c'mon, try it."

She saw them take a tentative sip before they let out sighs and she giggled as they sat down at their spot and proceeded to drink more.

She looked at sakumo as he took a sip before his eyes widened and he turned to kagome.

She still had that smirk on her face.

She leaned against the building and giggled as she drank her tea.

She watched her students bow before her in their seats, the cup held forward and slightly higher than their faces.

"arigato sensei." They said in unison.

She nodded and she nodded to the tray "put the cups on that, I will deal with them later."

Her students got up and put the cups away. With the weights on them, they were finally moving normally.

They stood before her and she grinned at them "training is done for the day." They bowed to her and she walked away with sakumo.

"you know kagome, I have yet to question your training methods. Maybe I should start now."

Kagome just snickered at him.

They made their ways to the hospital and she blinked to see saritubi there and she bowed to him "hokage-sama"

"kagome, I believe you need time off from the hospital. You will not take time off from training the ANBU as ive had reports of improvement on them. You've done enough for the hospital as it is kagome." She nodded and said quietly "you do know, I have no place to stay."

Saritubi nodded to sakumo and said "you will be staying with hatake."

With a sigh she nodded. "how long am I off duty from the hospital?"

"until further notice."

"alright."

She turned to sakumo and said "lead the way hatake-san."

He nodded and they weaved among the streets of konoha until they came upon an impressive clan house.

It can easily be called a mansion due to its sheer size.

And that is what kagome called it.

When they went inside, she took off her shoes (which was an exact replicas of seshomarus) and left it at the door. She did have other shoes in her charms. Like light combats, leather knee highs, flats, sandals. Even the ninja sandals and heels they prefer soo much.

Not to mention she had running shoes and of course slippers.

She was never one for pointless heels.

She was surprised to see a black haired woman in the living room next to a white haired boy sleeping in a crib.

The boy seemed to be about 3 years old.

She blinked at the boy and looked at sakumo as he went over to who was obviously his son and stroked his hair.

He nodded to the woman "that is good, thank you mina."

The woman nodded than made her way out the door.

Kagome blinked "why is she leaving?"

"she is going back to her home."

"isn't she your wife?"

Sakumo burst out laughing and awoken his son by accident. His son looked up happily. "DAD!" and threw his hands around his fathers neck.

Kagome felt her heart melt at the sight, than the boy noticed kagome. He was staring at her hair. Ignoring everything else.

"is she related?"

Sakumo shook his head laughing "no Kakashi, she is not." "than why is her hair like ours?" "my son, you need to look again. Hers is silvery gray. Ours is white gray." He looked and compared the two, it is true. Their hair is much more white and hers was much more silvery.

"who is she?"

"she is kagome, a medic nin at the hospital." Sakumo said with a twinkle in his eyes "the hokage wants her to stay with us. And since she is a medic I believe it would be beneficial for us" 'she is also a very dangerous weapon that is supposedly able to heal even among the worst wounds' he thought looking at kagome.

Kagome came towards Kakashi with a huge grin on her face "my, whats you name?" Kakashi looked at her stubbornly "Kakashi." She giggled at his angered voice and moved quickly, she had his cheek pinched between her thumb and index finger, mindful of her claws.

She was giggling evily "now Kakashi, you should not be rude to guests at your house" she said as he tried to struggle against her hand crying out 'ows'

Sakumo sweat dropped 'yea, definitely too violent and unpredictable'

Kagome let go and Kakashi rubbed his cheek glaring at her "I don't like you" he said turning and running back to his room.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at kakashis retreating figure.

Sakumo shook his head and put his hand on the small of her back, pushing her towards the hall and they went to a guest room.

"sleep kagome." She looked up at him as if he were dumb. "you don't know?"

He shook his head "what don't I know?" kagome snickered and went out to the livingroom before plopping down onto the couch.

Sakumo was standing in front of her glaring. "I do not sleep sakumo. I cannot sleep, maybe with the right person I am able to take a short nap. But that is all I am able to do"

"what do you mean right person?"

'someone I trust, someone my demon approves… someone there for me….' She thought, thinking of that time she slept with Madara there and scowled.

"nothing." Kakashi was standing there glaring at kagome.

"than why don't you leave?" kagome got up and rushed at Kakashi before picking him up.

She went to the couch and sat down, settling Kakashi on her lap who was struggling to get away.

After a while he stopped and curled up to kagome as she wrapped her arms around him before whispering "someone who can take your nightmares away." Kakashi looked up at her shocked.

"ano Kakashi, I cant leave because than it would be going against the hokage." She said as she caressed his cheek.

Kakashi closed his eyes, happy that she cant leave.

Kagome smiled down at Kakashi who fell asleep in her arms and shifted so he was leaning against her shoulder comfortably.

She looked up at sakumo who couched quietly "hm?"

Sakumo was staring down at his son "ive never seen him take to someone so quickly" kagome shook her head and got up, holding Kakashi against her chest, his head still on her shoulder "wheres his room?"

Sakumo lead her down the hall and into a room that was dare but for swords, kunai and other things on the wall and a bed with a closet off to the side.

Kagome shook her head at sakumo than lay him on the bed, she was going to move to get up if Kakashi didn't take her hair and mumble "don't leave." Kagome looked at sakumo lost as he shrugged and walked out.

'if Kakashi found a soft spot in kagome, he is the safest person in konoha now.' He thought as kagome curled up next to kakashi, holding him.

In Kakashi sleep he started to sweat and thrash around as he had nightmares.

Kagome shook her head and pressed her cheek against his before growling quietly, he soon quieted down and kagome rubed her cheek on his before laying back.

She kept watch over Kakashi for the whole night as he slept, she didn't like the fact that someone so young was already having nightmares.

Morning came and Kakashi opened his eyes, blinking against the glaring sun as he looked up at kagomes passive face. 'you stayed' he thought as she smiled down at him, than leaned down and rubbed her cheek against his again with a soft growl.

He knew that she was saying good morning as she got up and left the room, Kakashi looked at her stunned.

When kagome was walking down the hall she went to the kitchen and whipped up some eggs for omlet and baked bread, she got an idea to make pancakes and did that too.

She smirked down at the table that was set for Kakashi and sakumo, sakumo stumbled into the kitchen wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Than kagome saw Kakashi head to the back yard with his kunai and ninja gear.

Kagome snarled making Kakashi freeze and turn around to look at her, sakumo looked at her terrified.

After a while of glaring between Kakashi and kagome, Kakashi finally sighed and made his way to the table "fine."

He sat down as she set up a huge plate of pancakes for him, sakumo and Kakashi were staring at the round thing on their plates…

Kagome sat down and poured syrup over hers before taking a bite. She smirked as she saw sakumo do the same thing, than he started digging in.

Kakashi seeing this poured syrup over his and took a bite, his eyes widened and he looked up at kagome. She put her hands to her lips and whispered "its not for growing boys Kakashi, so you cant have it as much often, him on the other hand can have it all he wants. Kakashi, once you grow up you get to have it just as much too." He glared at her as he started to eat the pancakes.

Kagome put down fresh squeezed orange juice and they again looked at the cup of liquid stuff that smelled sweet.

They took a sip and tried to control themselves from gulping it down.

Kagome rolled her eyes when they saw the cut up omlete.

They used chopsticks and popped a omlete into their mouths making kagome smile as they chewed with a dreamy look. "sakumo, you should explain to Kakashi how growing boys need to eat. Especially in the mornings." She said glaring at sakumo.

Kakashi nodded at kagome "okay kagome!"

He finished up and stood up bowing to kagome, "arigato" than he horried out the backyard to train.

Kagome pressed her palm to her face in a face palm making sakumo laugh "don't need to worry kagome, he will be fine."

Kagome only glared at him. Than she made her way to the backyard as sakumo ate more before clearing the table.

She sat on the porch watching Kakashi train with kunais, ninja wire, and used wooden posts to train in taijutsu.

She continued to watch him until he moved onto ninjutsu and she was surprised at all the advanced stuff he knew.

Kagome shook her head at Kakashi before getting up "Kakashi, I have to get going. Don't hurt yourself."

He acted like he didn't notice her, but he knew she was there from the beginning. He was hoping she would be proud of him, but he felt his heart squeeze when she shook her head and told him she has to leave.

Kagome walked inside and stopped before she can bump into sakumo who was walking out. "yea, time to go train those students" she smirked at him and he trailed behind her as they made their way to the dojo.

Once inside they were greeted with "goodmorning sensei" kagome bowed back slightly.

Than she nodded to her students "we will be taking our training outside," she walked outside with sakumo and her students trailing after her.

Once they went to the field she said to her students "you will be training in your ninjutsu." She nodded to the male who was to step up first.

He did a series of handsigns before blowing and saying "fire style:fire dragon!" than a huge ass dragon comes forth.

Its hurtling towards kagome because he was too stunned to control it.

Behind kagome was a forest, she swore.

Kagome wrapped herself in her barrier and dove into the mouth of the dragon, reaching for the heart-the part with the most condensed chakra.

Once she reached it she grabbed it and fused her chakra into it. She did flips, wrapping as much of the fire around herself as she can before she dove down to the earth and discharged chakra.

No mater how much chakra she discharged, there was still fire burning around the grass. And fire trying to lick at her barrier.

She walked out and glared at her student who was down on his knees with his head pressed to the grass "please, forgive me sensei. That was not my intention."

She shook her head "get up" she watched the male get up and join the rest of the ANBU.

She glared at them "you are my students. I am your sensei, therefore I am responsible for teaching you things. As my students you have learned much without even realising it. What you just saw was what you are capable of, with your last lesson you have changed, your chakra network have expanded exponentially. Your chakra is more potent due to the fact that you are not ceaselessly wasting it anymore."

She looked at each of her students seeing that their chakra Is still focussed.

"you are to practice your ninjutsu and learn your limits, and learn restraint so this" she gestured to the grass "does not happen again."

Her and sakumo left the ANBU as they trained vigerously on a training routine they all know so well, they struggled with their chakra though, they had to relearn chakra control because even though they put less than they usually did. Their jutsus were still over powered.

She smirked "it will take them a few days to learn how to control it sakumo, what do you want to do until than?"

Sakumo stared down at kagome and smiled "you can train Kakashi." Kagome snorted and raised a brow at him "like I train my ANBU" he had a look of horror on his face. "NO"

Kagome shook her head "I will not let him know I am the instructor in ANBU nor will I let him know about my past. To him I will be a dangerous medic nin, nothing more nothing less."

Sakumo opened his mouth to try to protest only for kagome to glare at him. He shut it.

They made their way to the house and she smiled as Kakashi charged at her and jumped into her arms "your back!" he cried out as kagome rubbed her cheeks against his "of course im back kaka-kun" he scowled at his new nickname but he secretly liked it.

Kagome set him down and they walked to the kitchen, he noticed him limping and scowled at him.

He froze and looked up at her with wide eyes. Kagome lifted up Kakashi and set him onto the table as she pressed her reiki infused hand to kakashis stomach.

She scowled more, he tore muscles in his legs, he stabbed himself in the shoulder with a kunai. He had cuts on his arms and he was dangerously low on chakra.

She healed his wounds and replimished a part of his chakra. "kaka-kun, enough training so hard. Your hurting yourself" she said as she turned to the kitchen and washed the rice.

"but kagome, I need to get stronger so I can protect those I love." Kakashi said solemnly making kagome look and stare at him.

After a while kagome nodded and went back to cooking.

A while later they were seated at the table eating rice, beef, veggies and sushi.

"father, how come you don't cook as well as kagome?" sakumo scowled down at his sushi before plopping it into his mouth.

"kagome have had more practice in cooking than I did Kakashi" he said around the sushi and Kakashi scoffed at him "I thought you were going to say because shes a girl" kagome laughed.

Sakumo simply stared at Kakashi, he was never this open before.

Once kagome was finished with her food way before the other two she smirked and went to the kitchen, taking out the cake she made earlier. She cut up the chocolate cheese with a satisfied smile on her face than made matcha, whisking it to a nice froth before going to the table with the three cups.

She saw sakumos face light up at the cup of bright green liquid. Kakashi scowled down at it, thinking it looked gross.

Kagome giggled "c'mon, if you don't have this. Than I wont give you your desert" sakumo looked at kagome oddly and Kakashi looked up "desert?" kagome nodded.

Than Kakashi took a tentative sip before looking up at kagome and taking more sips, trying not to burn his tongue on the tea that tasted to good to take your time with.

Once they were halfway through their cups kagome went into the kitchen and took out the cake.

She set one down in front of sakumo and Kakashi and Kakashi looked at it oddly.

Finally sakumo said what Kakashi was thinking. "kagome… what is this?"

Kagome smirked "why its cheesecake!" "cheesecake?" Kakashi asked, he haven't heard of such thing.

Kagome took a healthy bite of it, and put the fork into her mouth with a slight moan.

Kakashi took a small bite and groaned "this is good kagome!"

Sakumo seeing his sons delight took a bite also and looked up at kagome "you have to make this more often."

Kagome laughed as Kakashi nodded his head almost aggressively. "only if you two behave than I will" kagome said as she took her time eating the cake.

Sakumo and Kakashi finished theirs in a matter of minutes and they both asked "is there anymore?"

Kagome shook her head "there is" their faces lit up "but you will not have any until tomorrow night" Kakashi pouted and plotted to get more of this cheesecake later on tonight.

Sakumo looked at Kakashi knowing what his son was thinking and smirked, he wonders what trouble Kakashi will get himself into.

Once kagome did the dishes she grinned at sakumo "lets go report to the hokage" she said as he nodded.

"well be back Kakashi!" kagome said on her way out the door. They went to the hokage tower with teleportation jutsu.

Kagome smirked at saritubi and said "tomorrow, my students will be finished with their training and will be able to go into the normal ANBU training program to learn the tactics needed on the field." He raised his eyebrow "so soon?" kagome nodded.

"alright, once they are finished with tomorrow have them report to me and I will have a new group of students sent to your dojo to train." Kagome nodded.

"when well I be back at the hospital?"

"I will send for you."

Kagome sighed and walked out. Sakumo stayed to talk to the hokage.

She was back at the mansion and looked out back to see if Kakashi was still training.

Sakumo was speaking to the hokage about enrolling Kakashi into the academy.

She didn't see Kakashi in the backyard.

She went inside the house and called out "kakashi?" she didn't like how quiet it was.

She went to his room and saw Kakashi with the cheese cake.

He had chocolate on his cheeks and looked at kagome with side eyes making her laugh.

She shook her head "Kakashi, I told you if you behaved you can have more cheesecake. This is not behaving." She said as she took the cheesecake from Kakashi and left him the slice that was on his plate.

"enjoy that, you wont be having more for another week. Everynight youll have to watch your father enjoy his cake." She walked out as Kakashi had a horrified look on his face.

Than he looked at the cake in his plate and took another plate. Worth it.

Kagome put the cake into the fridge and spelled it locked with a sutra and smirked at the fridge, she knew Kakashi would do that.

Sakumo walked in as kagome put the sutra on the fridge "whats that?"

"a sutra."

Kagome walked away and went to her room, she lie on the bed looking up at the ceiling with a vacant look in her eyes.

I wonder how madaras doing right now?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 7:

I wonder how madaras doing right now?

She shook her head and pouted at the ceiling, already hearing how Madara would laugh at her for worrying soo much.

Arrogant bastard.

She finally got up and went to the walls of her room, she took out her paints and started painting.

She painted the important people in her life.

There was shippo looking up at kilala as she licked her paws on his head.

There was sango turning her back on miroku with a red hand print on his face as he scratched his head.

There seshomaru staring at his arm in wonder while she looked on at him.

And surprisingly enough, she painted Madara.

Madara had her ear buds in his ears as he looked at a shooting star in the sky.

She smiled at all her work and opened the window to let the fumes of the paint out in exchange for fresh air.

On the ceiling was a painting of seshomarus demon form with his head bowed.

Kagome was rubbing her cheek on seshomarus nose as the emotion in seshomarus golden eyes can show the admiration and love he felt for the shikon miko.

Kagome was still human back than.

By the time she was on her bed looking up at the ceiling, Kakashi went to her room and opened the door, hoping kagome would make breakfast again.

He gasped at the sight of the paintings 'when did she have the time to finish all this?' he thought as he watched kagome look up at the painting on the ceiling, it looked like kagome was going to cry.

No. he didn't want that.

He ran and jumped on kagome making her shoot up with a 'oomph!' she held Kakashi upside down by the ankle as he glared at her with his arms crossed.

She stuck her thumb out at him as she walked out of the room, still holding Kakashi in front of him.

She giggled as she went to the table to see sakumo reading from a book. She went in front of him and held Kakashi out to him by the ankle, he was scowling now.

"I think this belongs to you" as sakumo took Kakashi with confusion she walked into the kitchen.

Sakumo was blinking down at Kakashi 'what just happened?'

"well aren't you going to put me down!" his son yelled out making kagome laugh as sakumo dropped Kakashi.

Kakashi flipped in air and landed in a crouch glaring at his father.

He turned his head with a 'hmmph' and made his way to his chair.

Kagome beat eggs and made an omlete and baked bread. She cut up fruit and made oatmeal.

She set the omlete and cut up bread on the table, put a bowl in front of Kakashi and sakumo before setting down the cut up fruit.

She came over with a plate of butter and a butter knife along with fresh squeezed orange juice.

She huffed as Kakashi and sakumo scooped up the oatmeal and let it fall off their spoons with a splat.

Kagome put cut up fruit in her oatmeal before putting butter on the still warm bread.

She munched on her bread as she watched the 3 year old and his father look up at her.

She raised a brow towards the fruit and they put the fruit in their bowls before scooping it up.

She smiled at them and said "this is much more healthy for you kaka-kun. I will make you your pancakes once a week." He pouted at her as he ate, he did like it though.

He took the warm bread and looked at the butter that was on a plate. He looked up at kagome with questions in his eyes.

Kagome sighed "you put a little of the butter on your bread to make it taste better" she said as she watched Kakashi put the butter on his bread and took a bite.

She watched sakumo do the same than she smirked at him as he scarfed it down "sakumo, I think its time you do the dishes from now on while I cook" she ate her breakfast in peace afterwards.

They finished up and finished their juice. Kakashi was going to go to the yard to train when his father stopped him "I will be bringing you to the academy Kakashi" he said as he watched the joy on his sons face.

Kagome nodded "and I better start my day" she said looking at sakumo who nodded at her "after I bring Kakashi to the academy I will come by" she walked out the door, ignoring the fact that sakumo didn't do the dishes, she knew he would do them later.

She went to her dojo and sweat dropped. This time there were more students than there were the last time. They didn't fit in the dojo so they waited outside in the training ground.

Good.

She first went to her first group of students and pressed her hand to their foreheads, it was glowing purple.

She gave them the activation and deactivation for the weights.

She nodded at her students "you are now no longer my students, the hokage would like you to report to him so as that to get put into the official ANBU program. With your training from me, expect it to be easy. But alas there will be a lot of studying for you guys to do" she said with mirth in her eyes. Her students groaned before deactivating their weights.

They felt light as feathers, they disappeared using pure speed and appeared in front of the hokage. They activated their weights and the wood creaked beneath them making the hokage look up with wide eyes.

Kagome used her demonic speed and put weights on all her new students.

They fell into a huge crater beneath them and they groaned and moaned at the sudden weight.

She smirked at them "you guys will struggle to stand and when you stand, you will continue to stand for hours, I will come back than" she said.

And thus her training routine began again.

Her life was routine, she trained 28 groups of ANBU by the time she was called to work at the hospital doing the night shifts. War has officially started.

Then her life became hell. During the day she would continue to train her students.

During the night it was filled with blood, cries of pain and the wails of those who found they will be dieing shortly.

She would walk into the hospital, put her coat on, on top of her fighting attire and make her rounds.

She has put into place, a triage.

She explained to the whole staff that they must access the injured on their arrival. The ones who aren't life threatening and are minor wounds would be given a green band.

The ones who need more help than the first group would be given a orange band.

The ones who have life threatening wounds would be given a red band.

She taught the whole staff how to make the bands, she showed them the series of hand signs that changed their chakra nature into bands that wrapped around the wrist. Each band was keyed to the life force, if their patient were to die. The bands turned black and she had workers who brought them down to the morgue.

Kagomes job was to heal the red patients while the other doctors jobs were to heal the orange patients and nurses dealt with the green patients.

Kagome was given a wing of her own for her patients, the hospital was separated into wings on kagomes command.

The red bands were in the far side, the green bands were on the exact opposite and the orange bands were down the hall behind the secretary desk.

Upstairs were for recovering patients from all groups, that recovering are took up 2 floors.

Downstairs was kagomes lab and below that was storage and other things used for medicinal purposes.

Below the storage area was the morgue.

Kagomes wing had direct access to the morgue for easy transportation of the bodies to there.

She vowed never to have to use the direct access.

She was appalled to see the victims of war, they were bad cases.

In the night she would go to the first room. This room had a shinobi who was a victim of a kunai with a paper bomb attached, his comrades were able to leave with him. But he took the brunt of the blow along with senbon needles.

They didn't take out the senbon needles so kagome sighed and took them out before using scissors to cut up his closes to look at the wound.

She cleaned and starilized the wounds, ignoring her patients screams.

She looked up at him with a sigh "I will have to stitch you up so the wound is close before doing an internal examination" the guy nodded.

She took out a curved needle and starilized it with fire before taking sutures and stitching up her patient.

Her patient was trying not to cry out in pain but a few pained gasps would escape him.

He needed 35 stitches on his arm from the back of his hand all the way up to his elbow.

8 stitches for the gash in his right shoulder and she looked at his left shoulder with distain. There was a chunk missing.

She worked on stitching up his legs, thighs, and back.

Finally when he was stitched up she told him to relax.

She put her glowing pink hand to his heart. His lungs were punctured by his broken ribs. His organs were beginning to shut down and his heart struggled to pump the much needed blood.

He suffered from a concussion that threatened to become more due to the swelling that was starting to happen at the base of his neck.

It took 15 minutes to heal him up to a stable condition.

Since she had to work on the internal injuries, the external injuries would have to heal at a normal rate.

She sighed when he went out of the danger zone and sanitized the wounds again before wrapping him up in bandages "now all you are at risk now is infection." She said sounding tired, she didn't like war.

She watched as he dozed off to sleep and she put her hand to her ear to activate the radio transmition. She said quietly "room 182 cleared, patient in stable condition. Bring him upstairs and read over his chart for instructions" she was writing that he would have to have his bandages changed 2-3 times a day and that he was not to do anything to aggravate it.

She walked to the next room and looked at a guy who had a bandage over his head as he held his limp arm, bone poking out from the shoulders.

There was a slash in his leg across the shins that was deep enough to expose bone. Kunai still lodged in his stomach and blood was trailing from his lips.

He looked at kagome with dead eyes as if knowing he was a dead man.

Kagome washed her hands at the sink and took some rags to clean the blood off his wounds.

She took the fine powder that she made in her lab and put a little on her finger tips before lightly dusting over the wounds. A blood stopper. The hospital was thankful for kagome for bringing this to them.

Once his wounds stopped bleeding she did a examination. His organs were raptured from the kunai, his liver was shutting down and his heart couldn't pump enough blood throughout his body causing him to suffer from asphyxiation.

His eye was a close call. A few more cm and he would have lost it.

Kagome scowled at the bone before taking leather gloves and putting them on. she roughly shoved the bone back into place and the whole hospital can hear his screams.

She used her miko powers to heal his broken bones and she would have to tend to him for the next week to help mend the bone in his shoulder, it was a slow process.

She cleared the toxins from his system and restored his organs to their former glory and cleared him.

She was stitching up the gash in his leg as he spoke "how? How can you save someone like me? Even the medic nins on the field knew I was a goner" kagome shook his head and wrote in his chart before calling into the receiver "room 183 cleared, bring him upstairs and have his nurse get me once a day to tend to him. The bandage on his legs must be changed 2-3 times a day and he must be given fluids and high protein food to help replace the blood he has lost" she was walking out the room.

"wait! Whats your name!" she stopped at the door and didn't turn to him "kagome."

She walked to the next room.

The guy had a kunai in his shoulder but he was unconscious.

She took out the kunai and glared at it, it was poisoned.

She licked it and snarled, it was a dangerous poison.

She pressed her hand to the wound and used her miko powers to draw out the poison from that area and it was healed shut, she brought her hand to a beaker and the poison was lowered into it.

She cooked up an antidote and put the poison into little tubes and put the caps on. she labeled the poison 'SX5' and labeled the antidote 'SX5 Antidote' than she sent the whole batch to the main branch in the hospital. She treated her patient for poisoning and looked at him.

She wrote in her chart, the patient would stay for a night of observation and if he was cleared from observation he would be discharged tomorrow.

"room 184 cleared, bring the patient upstairs" they knew to read over kagomes charts.

She went to the next room and felt her heart drop.

It was sakumo.

There was a bandage over his face that was soaked in blood. Senbon needles all over his arms, scorch marks on his chest, various gashes in his legs and he was holding a wound in his stomach.

He looked at kagome "poisoned…" he said weekly.

Kagome went over and took out a senbon needle before licking it.

"bring the Antidote for SX5 to room 185 stat!"

In 3 seconds a nurse came to her room with a syringe with purple liquid in it. She didn't waste time and jabbed it into sakumos throat, the main artery that leads to the heart and injected the antidote.

He started to froth as the pumping of his heart spread the antidote throughout his system, his thrashing caused his wounds to bleed and kagome feared he would die of blood loss.

After 3 minutes his system was cleared of the poison and kagome went over taking out all the senbon needles and using her powers to completely heal him.

She was someone she didn't want to keep in the hospital very long, she cares for the hatakes too much.

"room 185 cleared. Bring the patient upstairs and observe for the next 5 hours, once he is cleared send him back out to the battlefield" she regreted to say that. But it was hokages orders and sakumos wishes.

She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes "please stop fighting sakumo" he shook his head and smiled at her "we all have something we fight for kagome. You just haven't found it yet" kagome walked out and her grueling night of healing patients who were practically at deaths door began.

She asked the hokage that she be kept secret. Only the night shift staff knew of her and her patients so close to death knew of her.

They thanked the gods everyday for her saving them. And they signed a form upon release stating that they will not speak of the miss kagome taisho to anyone. Not even under threat of death. They owed her at least that much.

She felt the weight of the world by the time she went to go see her new students at her dojo, sakumo found it funny when she would put weights on them. She was not happy…

She didn't have time to be with Kakashi as he studied at the academy when she wondered off from her students as they trained.

She felt lost as she walked into a dumpling shop and sat down, she was met with a grown Tsunade and she blinked at her.

She looked at Tsunades breasts and smirked "looks like you finally bloomed after all" earning a punch from the irate Tsunade as her boyfriend went off to the table.

Kagome smirked at Tsunade and rubbed her jaw "im proud of you tsunade, I didn't expect you to grow up this fast though." She said with a pout as tsunade smirked at kagome "does that mean youll teach me than?" kagome shook her head.

"you will find your own path tsunade, a path untouched by me. But when you need me. Please, you still have the shard from all those years ago. You know how to find me." Tsunade looked down at the necklace around her neck. The first hokage has fashioned it into a necklace…

"just remember okay tsunade?" she watched the blond nod than kagome smiled.

Tsunade went back to her boyfriend and kagome looked on sadly. The Shinigami was with them. It was aware of kagome.

He wondered over "ah, why it isn't the shikon no tama. Nice to be blessed to be around you miko." Kagome sighed and she watched him sit across from her.

"the one immune to death and time, blessed by fate."

"I am not blessed by fate, It is a curse."

The Shinigami laughed hoarsely "whatever you think of it kagome, it is as it is." She watched the Shinigami wonder off to the couple and she felt her heart break.

She went back to her students with a heavy heart and she didn't even have the heart to care when she released them from the weight and they limped home.

She felt herself walk to the hatakes as she went to prepare dinner.

Kakashi noticed her detached emotion "ano… gome.. whats wrong?"

Kagome looked at Kakashi "someone important is going to die tonight Kakashi" she said quietly. "is dad going to die!" he cried out. And she shook her head.

"someone as equally important to them as your dad is to you." She saw the realization dawn in kakashis eyes "I have to go to my shift Kakashi."

She walked out and Kakashi went to train.

She went to her wing and worked on her patients with a heavy heart. Every time she cleared a patient, a new casualty of war was rolled into her wing.

Some died before she can even get to them.

She continued to work, feeling herself detached.

Until a sobbing tsunade came in with Don.

"please kagome! You have to heal him!"

Kagome looked at him "I cannot heal the dead tsunade…." She watched as tsunade broke down right there.

Soon after, the war has ended. There was an uneasy peace between the nations, all having established their power over the other.

She was proud to see that the three children that went to fetch her were given the tittle the Sannin.

Kakashis father was the white fang of konoha.

Kagome was at the hokage office and she bowed to him "ano… I wish to take my leave from konoha…"

"will you come back?"

"when I am ready."

Saritubi nodded and kagome said quietly "the ANBU, they should be fine without my training. I have trained this generations ANBU and this generations ANBU should be fit to train the next generation." Saritubi nodded.

"kagome… if you are ever ready to become a shinobi, you are welcome to." he handed kagome a hiate-ate.

"you are a shinobi now, but when you are ready you will take on the title ANBU when you are put into duty." Kagome looked at the hiate-ate and felt hatred.

Hatred for her new world.

Hatred for the uneasy between the humans.

Hatred for the blood shed she will have to be responsible for.

She walked out without a word and went to the hatakes.

She smiled at Kakashi, he graduated as top genin. He was only 4.

She leaned down and kissed kakashis forehead "don't forget me Kakashi, be good to your father. You're his precious person… I hope his your precious person?" Kakashi nodded.

"remember kaka-kun, family looks out for family" he saw Kakashi nod and she turned to sakumo and scowled "you better be alive when I get back old man!" she dodged his swipping hand laughing.

"I will be taking my leave from the village, you know how to find me. I will be back again when… when im ready."

They nodded and she prepared dinner for them and put it away for them to eat later.

She was walking to the konoha gates when orochimaru, jiraiya and tsunade went with her.

She looked at them confused "where do you guys think your going?"

"we are sent out to do damage control after the war." Kagome scowled. Than used her light orb and disappeared.

She was outside the gates of suna and smiled up at the guards, walking through and she went to the kazekage.

It seems that the second has died and she bowed before the third.

The kazekage gaped at kagome and looked down at the document he had in his hand. It was the same woman.

"were…. were you the person all those years ago who came seeking knowledge?" he asked hesitantly and kagome nodded.

She hasn't aged a day.

She was scary, but a kind of scary that gave him thrills.

"kagome, would you like to become a shinobi of suna?" kagome held out a leaf hiate-ate "ive been given the leaf symbol." She said and he gave her the sand hiate-ate "now you've been given the sand." He said smugly.

Kagome sighed "after the war kazekage, I cannot bear to be in konoha right now."

"why would that be?"

"im the one who was in charge of the red bands."

The kazekage nodded, knowing that after the war. The other villages systems were exposed. He approved of the konoha hospital and triage system.

Than he looked at kagome with sympathy.

"may I be a temporary citizen kazekage?" he nodded to her.

She looked down "it is my belief that the war has created orphans…."

He nodded. "do you have an orphanage?" the kazekage nodded again.

"we also have a fine ninja who is in need of helping raise her grandson… he was orphaned due to his parents being killed in battle." Kagome winced.

"I would like lady chiu back on the field as soon as possible."

He watched her continueing to look down and he called forth his secretary "go collect lady chiu"

A few minutes later a lady came in with a red haired boy.

"I would like to present you with kagome" chiu looked at kagome… she was the one who beat them all those years ago.

She winced, remembering the pain of the fight with kagome. She made it seem so easy then.

"she is to stay here in suna, and I would like yoou to go back on the field" she opened her mouth "kagome will be tasked with watching after Sasori"

She looked at kagome and nodded. "here is the description and instructions for your first mission."

"you mean to tell me im starting now?" she cried out in dismay.

The kazekage nodded. Than kagome moved forward toward Sasori "ano, what happened to your parents?" she said quietly.

Only for the lady to say vehemonly "the white fang of the leaf murdered them…" kagome felt her blood run cold.

She looked at chiu as chiu got the scroll.

She picked up Sasori not listening to his complaints and rubbed her cheek to his while walking out. Chiu was giving the kazekage a weird look "is he safe with him?" "he is the safest person in all the nations right now chiu, please focus on your mission." With a nod she left, leaving suna that night for a mission.

Kagome brought Sasori over to the house that he is currently staying in and kagome didn't bother sitting him down.

They went inside and kagome looked at the mother puppet and father puppet….

She imprinted them into her mind, knowing it was the man she have healed so much from the brink of death that did this. She looked down at the boy, she felt his pain but outwards there were no emotions.

She knew he was lonely.

She licked his cheek making him look up at her in surprise "its okay to hurt Sasori. It really is" she watched him look down and say quietly "I miss them…."he looked up as if expecting her to tell him her name.

She laughed "my name is kagome" she said as she went to the kitchen to made ice cream.

She grinned seeing that the kitchen was wells stocked and she saw that Sasori was at the doorway holding a puppet curious as to what she was doing.

She mixed cream and salt together with sugar and other ingrediants

She was using ice style jutsu to blow on the mixture as she whipped it furiously.

Sasori can feel the cold from where he was standing.

With a triumphant yell and a punch in the air kagome spooned the frozen concoction into two bowls and handed one to Sasori with a spoon in it.

She walked to the living area and they sat on cushions facing the wall.

She used her miko powers to make holograms on the wall, she was recreating movies from her time and Sasori was watching in curiousity, fascinated by the images. Before kagome cupped her hands and a floating orb floated up being the source of the hologram.

She said an incantation and there was sound, she saw Sasori watching the movie, now with live sound and she said softly "c'mon try it" she gestured to the ice cream as she took a spoonful into her mouth.

He silently put a spoonful into his mouth and his eyes widened. He looked at kagome with wonder "what is this?" he said quietly with awe in his voice.

"its called ice cream sasori" they watched the movie on the hologram. It was Godzilla.

After a while she said "Sasori, please talk to me."

He scooped more ice cream into his mouth as he mumbled "mother and father still didn't come back from their mission… I know from grandma chius actions that they have been killed…"

She nodded "my father was killed too Sasori, I know how much it hurts." She watched him eat the ice cream to comfort himself.

"they didn't abandon you Sasori"

She watched as tears spilt from emotionless eyes than put her empty bowl down and pulled the red head into her arms.

She was cooing to him as she stroked his hair and said quietly "you can always talk to me Sasori"

Somewhere in rain country, nagato and konan killed hanso of the salamander. The akatsuki was officially created that day.

She took care of Sasori as chiu took on more missions.

She watched him fiddle and hone his skills with puppets and she would give him pointers every now and than.

Kagome was proud of Sasori for being strong, but she knew he was still pained. His emotionless self was still in place.

When she left Sasori to report to the kazekage that's when he got a hold of forbidden jutsu and started to try to breathe life into his puppets.

At the kage office the third said quietly "kagome, no matter what happens you are to stay by sasoris side. Be the mother that he lost, if not than be the friend that he needs." Kagome nodded.

When she came back to Sasori she was appaled to see him amongst bodies of missing guards.

She sighed and went over to him "Sasori, what are you doing?"

He looked up at her with more life in his eyes for a while "im making my own creations gome." He was 9 than.

She stroked his hair back as he made his horrendious puppets out of human remains.

She watched him hone his skills and learn to make human puppets.

Every year on the anniversary date of his parents death they would watch movies from the projector as he ate ice cream.

"kagome… I need your help…"

She looked over at him with a spoon in her mouth. "hmm?"

He said quietly "I want to make the kazekage my human puppet" she put her spoon down.

"he is too powerful for me to completely overcome due to his iron sand."

Kagome sighed at him and said softly "Sasori… when we do this there is no coming back."

He nodded.

That night they plotted.

The next morning she got up first and prepared breakfast for Sasori as he got up and ate.

They washed the dishes in silence.

With a nod to kagome they made their way to the kage office, kagome holding sasoris hand.

They knocked and the kage said to enter.

She walked in with Sasori and put up a barrier as Sasori looked at the kage.

She watched from the closed door as Sasori said "I know about my parents…" the kazekage looked at the little boy in surprise as he looked at kagome 'whats going on?'

Sasori moved with kunai in his hand and lunged at the kazekage. "YOU SENT THEM ON THAT MISSION!"

Kagome continued to watch as the kage looked over at her and Sasori continued his attack.

She sighed when the kazekage had Sasori wrapped up in iron sand and turned to kagome "what is the meaning of this?"

She looked at Sasori and saw the absolute trust in her in his eyes.

She felt a tear go down her cheek as she used her youki to slash at the kage. His heart stopped and he slumped forward, his sand ceasing to be and Sasori stepped towards her.

"I need time to work kagome." She nodded mutely and used her light orb to transport her and Sasori to an underground cave.

She left, not wanting to see Sasori make his human puppet.

She went to the house and made lunch, sitting in the living area with her and sasoris lunch on the low table.

She pulled out her flute and began to play.

It was a sad song in tribute to the kage and she sent off her prayers for him.

Chiu ran into the room paniced "kagome! Have you seen the kazekage?" kagome shook her head as she watched her run out to rally forces.

Sasori came with blood on him and she sent him to the showers.

He came back and they ate quietly.

"Sasori, we cant leave right away. We need to stay for a few months longer…"

He smiled "I know kagome, you spoke to me about it the other day."

She nodded and the next few months she was training Sasori, suspicion went around about the missing kazekage.

When they appointed a new kazekage she smirked, seeing that this kage controlled golden sand.

Her and Sasori bowed to him at his office "I will be taking my leave now." He nodded and looked at Sasori "will you take him with you?"

"it was the kages wishes that I watch over him"

She saw the calculating look in his eyes "very well"

She didn't like the new kage.

Her and Sasori traveled the lands. She helped Sasori get his human puppets.

And one day nagato approached Sasori, unaware of his protector. He only heard of Sasori who the kazekage declared a S-rank missing nin under the suspicion of assassinating the third kazekage.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 8:

And one day nagato approached Sasori, unaware of his protector. He only heard of Sasori who the kazekage declared a S-rank missing nin under the suspicion of assassinating the third kazekage.

Kagome watched from the tree growling as she saw a redhead approach Sasori, Sasori can feel kagomes anger. He felt that she should listen to her.

Kagome always kept him safe, even when other missing nins tried to kill him, he always listened to kagome.

Sasori looked on emotionlessly as the tall person knelt in front of him "hello Sasori, I heard of your reputation. Im looking for some recruits. Would you like to join?"

Kagome had enough. With a snarl she dove for nagato and swiped her claws at him.

He dodged but he didn't expect the backlash.

He fell to the ground clutching his chest, trying to stench the blood as kagome was crouched with Sasori held close to her.

Sasori looked down at the teen in front of him. He didn't feel sorry for him, but he knew that if kagome kept going, she would kill him.

Sasori turned his head and licked kagomes cheek making her blink and look at him "lets listen to him gome"

With a sigh kagome sat down with Sasori at her side. "what do you want with the red scorpion anyways?"

Nagato knowing this was the best chance he would ever get sat up straighter. "I founded the akatsuki in hopes of our group working on making peace… protector of Sasori… what is your name?"

Kagome just snarled at him.

"I would like Sasori to join us. He has no where else to go because of the kazekage declaring him a missing nin. Our organization takes in missing nin because we feel it is not right to cast them aside."

Nagato looked down "I was a war orphane. And I take it Sasori is one to?"

Kagome looked at Sasori "do you really want to join them sasori?" she watched as he nodded and she sighed.

"Sasori is joining."

Nagato produced a black cloak and straw hat and handed it to sasori. She watched Sasori put them on and she pounced on him rubbing her cheek on his "you look soo adorable!" she screamed out making Sasori sigh "gome…."

"ah….right…" she turned to nagato who held out a cloak for her and she scoffed.

"you keep that, it suits you more than it does me."

"I assume you want to stay by sasoris side until he grows old enough to be of age?" kagome nodded mutely than he handed the cloak to kagome again.

She looked at Sasori and she pouted at his cute look.

Kagome had a sour look on her face when she put the cloak on and snapped out after seeing nagatos expression "I will not be officially part of your group"

"fine by me."

Kagome put on the straw hat and found it dull. So she attached bells to it and she grinned at the musical noise.

She felt a tug on her cloak and looked down at Sasori who pointed at her bells.

She giggled and kneeled before Sasori and attached bells to his straw hat "there!" she said as she licked his cheek making him chuckle

Nagato coughed and they looked at him "your first mission is to recruit Kisame hoshigashi of the wave country. He is declared missing nin for killing off the last of the 7 swordsman."

Kagome nodded and looked at Sasori "ready?" he nodded with a small smile.

Than kagome transported them in her light orb, she learnt to keep the light orb transparent from the inside after learning that Sasori loves looking out as they traveled.

He tugged on her cloak again and she "hmmed" before he asked "where are we going?"

"were going to wave country Sasori, if we are recruited to find someone it is best to start where they originated from."

He nodded before he felt kagome scanning auras.

It was by convineance that they were in the area of kisames camp. She smirked down at Sasori "now Sasori, we are to capture this person not kill them" she looked up not wanting to see the look on sasoris face. She always gave in to his cute face.

They went to the camp and appeared before a blue skinned sharklike humanoid.

"are you Kisame hoshigashi?" Sasori said emotionlessly.

"what do you want brat?" kagome growled at him. "and bitch" Sasori held onto kagomes cloak as she stepped forward.

"remember we are to capture this person not kill them" he was laughing at kagome and she had a tick mark. "why you!" she picked up Sasori by the scruff of the cloak making him hang there with his arms crossed.

Kisame coughed and she looked at him "wait your turn freak." She glared at Sasori.

He stuck his tongue out at her before taking his cloak off and falling to the ground.

Kagome tried to catch him, but he jumped onto her arm and crouched there glaring at kagome. "you know im right."

Kagome groaned. Damn him. "you win this one" she said grudgingly.

They turned to a very confused Kisame and Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"what do you guys want."

Kagome grinned at him making his heart stop. He didn't fail to notice how appealing she looked.

"why, we are sent to recruit you of course!"

"recruit me?"

"yes, we are part of an organization that are recruiting missing nin" kagome held out her ring and said "leader-sama would like you to join. In doing so you must wear the cloak and ring. Straw hats are only for traveling."

Kisame numbly took the cloak and ring she held out. He put it on and attached samehada to his back before putting on the ring.

Suddenly he heard in his mind 'good, they were successful in recruiting you. I will disclose the location of our hideout to you and you will be coming here before being sent out again.'

They all saw a bright blow on a 3D map in their mind. The turned to the direction as kagome took sasoris hand.

"who are you guys anyways?"

Kagome pointed to sasori who said "I am Sasori, formally allied to the suna. Now known as the red scorpion" Kisame looked at kagome as she smirked at him.

She took out her ipod and started to listen to music. She felt a tug on her cloak and took out a bud "can i?" she took out another ipod and gave it to sasori who also started to listen to music.

Poor Kisame, he was left alone as Sasori and kagome hummed along.

He didn't even get to find out the vixens name, he looked at kagome from the corner of his eyes, cursing the cloak that they have to wear.

They walked until nightfall and kagome and Sasori stopped making Kisame frustrated.

Kagome went to catch fish in the nearby stream… 50 miles away as Sasori set up the fire pit.

10 mins later kagome came back with a string with 16 fish attached and set it down in front of her and Sasori.

They cutted the fish and stuck them through with a stick as they propped it over the fire to cook.

Kagome giggled and Sasori snickered as they shared the private joke. They looked at Kisame and smirked.

'if this Kisame hoshigashi eats fish, does that make him a canable?' they both thought as they looked at each other.

"what the hell is so funny!" they watched in amusement as Kisame already lost it. They still had the earbuds in so they didn't hear the ranting and name calling from Kisame.

They did see his face turn purple as he yelled at them.

The just kept humming and staring into the fire.

After a while both Sasori and kagome reached for a fish and took a bite.

They looked at Kisame expectantly.

'now why are the freaks looking at me?' he thought. 'oooh….'

He sat down at the fire and took a fish taking a bite and seeing kagome and Sasori smile before continuing to eat.

'they…. They gave me food….' He looked down at the fish and ate before taking another fish. He was so hungry.

He couldn't believe they were being nice to him.

He watched as kagome and Sasori ate their fill, kagome making Sasori eat more than her 'she even makes sure the growing boy eats enough'

He looked at the starry sky as Sasori crawled onto kagomes lap to sleep.

She was leaning on a tree and holding Sasori, stroking his hair as she hummed.

She put her and sasoris ipods away and smiled at Kisame.

"now, don't expect us to know about the organization. We just joined a couple hours ago ourselves. Leader-sama said our first mission is to recruit you."

"you recruited me into an organization you don't know anything about?"

Kagome nodded. "crazy woman." She stuck her tongue out at him as he stared at her.

"if you don't mind my asking, but who are you?"

"shikon miko, sister to Inuyasha taisho and former mate to seshomaru taisho. Destroyer of naraku, harbringer of the south and the north nations. The death of the future that was to be, mistake of the kamis, blessed by death, time and fate. Friend to one sakumo hatake, white fang of konoha, caregiver to one Kakashi hatake, sakumos only son. Friend to former first hokage, hashirama, consultant to former second hokage, tobirama, secret weapon of third hokage sarutobi and love interest to one Madara uchiha." She smiled at his confused look.

"you asked who I was, not my name."

Kisame wanted to facepalm himself for his rookie mistake.

"the names Kagome Taisho" she said as he opened his mouth.

She looked down at sasoris sleeping face and smiled "I was tasked in taking care of Sasori, and I did just that. It became the downfall of the third kazekage and the grief to one chiu." She looked at Kisame.

He looked at her "with the mouthful you said earlier, I couldn't help but notice you did not say you were girlfriend or wife to anyone." Kagome nodded.

"what does that make you kagome?"

She looked up at the sky "I am a woman grieving for her dead mate, died over a centuary ago. I am not ready to give in to needs just yet." She smiled again "besides, its been close to 15 years that I haven't seen Madara. I may just see him again and I really don't want you to be in trouble with him."

Kisame tilted his head to the side "why would that be?"

"his possessive."

"but your not his woman."

"neither am I yours. It wont stop you from being possessive."

Kagome watched as Kisame went into a light sleep and she continued to hold Sasori throughout the night.

Once morning came she carried Sasori to the nearby stream and used earth style and scorch style to turn it into a hot spring.

She pulled out soap and shampoo from her charms and woke Sasori up.

They undressed and bathed, kagome was washing his hair when Kisame broke through the trees looking paniced.

Kagome glared at Kisame and threw him back to the clearing with wind style jutsu.

Kagome went back to sasoris hair and he dunked his head under the water to wash it off. She leaned back on the rocks and Sasori washed her hair.

Once she dunked her head they relaxed in the springs. When the birds started to chirp that is when kagome and Sasori came out, drying themselves down and kagome put the things back into her charm.

Sasori put on his red pants and white shirt while kagome put on her black leather pants, brown belt, black blouse and brown corset/swords sheath.

She nodded to Sasori as they walked to the clearing, they didn't bring their cloaks with them and when they broke through the trees kagome glared at Kisame.

He was drooling at the sight of kagome until he registered her glare than he put his hands up in surrender "I wasn't aware you guys were bathing!" he said quickly and kagome hmmed while Sasori went to look for hare or deer.

Kagome restoked the fire and Kisame said "which village do you hail from?" "neither."

'what?'

"you must be from somewhere?"

"im originally lady of the west lands. That was a long time ago, it is now what you call demon country."

Kisame sputter and Sasori came into the clearing holding a deer over his shoulders, leaving a bloody trail behind him.

He set it in front of kagome, kagome gutted it making Kisame gag at the sight.

She discarded the entrails in a hot steaming heap to the side making Kisame turn gagging again.

Than kagome started to skin the deer, Kisame ran into the forrest puking as he heard the tearing.

Kagome turned to Sasori giggling before taking out money with bloody hands.

She counted out 10000 yen and pouted "you won that bet." Sasori smirked as Kisame came back.

Kagome tied the carcase up with rope around the ankle and hang it from a tree, it was still bleeding over the forest floor, she had the skin layed out on the side of her as she carved out chunks dropping it into a wet heap onto the skin and Sasori smirked as Kisame turned purple.

After cutting up the carcase and leaving the bones there she snapped the ribs into smaller pieces and took out a pot and filled it with water, she put the ribs and a chunk of meat over the fire to cook.

Sasori made spits with other chunks of meat while kagome sealed away the meat wrapped up in the skin into her charm.

Kagome licked off a spot of blood off sasoris cheeks as he glared at her. she smiled innocently.

Kagome used water style jutsu and made water orbs, she washed off her hands than sasoris hands and used wind style to dry them off. They sat in front of the fire as Kisame tried not to puke again.

Kagome put some wild potatos into the pot and some herbs for flavor while it was cooking, she stired it before her and Sasori took some spits and ate them, Kisame took one too and took a bite before scarfing it down.

They took out the meat that was roasting and cut it up to pieces, kagome gave a plate to Kisame and a larger portion to Sasori making Kisame scowl at her.

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes saying 'his a growing boy.'

He sighed and they ate the meat.

Once they were finished kagome scooped up the stew into bowls and handed one to Sasori with a wooden spoon and one to Kisame.

He was staring down at the brown slightly thick liquid and he watched kagome and Sasori eating it.

When kagome drank the broth she said to Kisame "eat." He did and he found that it was actually really delicious.

Kagome washed the stuff they used and put it away in a flash of pink 'is she always prepared to go?' Kisame thought looking at her arm basically covered with charms.

Than he looked at her weapons 'is she also always ready for battle?'

Her and Sasori got up, putting on the cloaks and straw hats. Kagome scowled at the cloaks and she was glad she had a tongue ring that regulated her temperature. It can be freezing weather and kagome will be absolutely fine. Seriously comfortable with the temperature actually. And it can be scorching hot and she will still be the same.

Sasoris temperature regulating item on his body was the silver earings in his ears.

She smirked at Kisame knowing he haven't noticed kagomes tongue ring.

He looked like he was struggling with the heat.

Her and Sasori smirked at his misfortune.

Kagome and Sasori breezed towards the hideout when it came in sight and they were greeted by a creepy dude whos head and face was covered. His head was covered by a sort of hood and his face was covered by a mask attached to the hood.

They all shivered when they heard him speak.

"leader-sama is expecting you guys. Come on."

They walked down hallways with doors every dozen meters or soo and they finally came by double doors and the creepy guy opened it. Sasori was hanging onto kagomes cloak.

They walked inside and they saw nagato and this pretty girl with lavender hair.

She smiled at them and nagato said "you will now address me as pein or leader-sama."

They nodded.

"you are going to go with kakuzu and go to the land of cloud where we suspect our next recruit will be." They tilted their head.

Nagato pushed a file towards them.

It was on a jashin follower, whos name was hidan. Kagome blushed when she saw his picture, he was hot.

Sasori scowled at the picture of hidan when he saw kagomes blush and Kisames eyes narrowed.

"the reason for my sending you all is due to the fact that hidan is practically immortal he cannot be cut down and there are other things we do not know of him. I prefer you guys to come back alive." They bowed "hai" and kagome brought forth her light orb, Kisame swore and kakuzu tried to blast the light orb with lightning.

Sasori leaned against kagome who was sitting at the front and looking towards the land of cloud.

Finally Kisame and kakuzu looked at kagome and Sasori 'which ones doing this?' they both thought.

Than kagome saw a field of blood, there were odd circles with triangles inside them. They were bright red and Sasori suspected it was blood.

Kagome landed down in the bloody field and once the light orb dropped, they all heard screaming.

Kagome and Sasori rushed towards the screaming as kakuzu and Kisame looked at each other before following the two.

Kagome felt her heart stop when she saw hidan laughing in another weird circle.

She blushed as he turned their way.

"now what the fuck do you dipshits want anyways?" hidan said and kagome had a tickmark.

"hey! Bitch, I asked you a fucking question!"

Sasori took a step back from kagome as she twitched.

Kisame and kakuzu tried to stand to the front beside kagome against hidan, and Sasori put his arm in front of them shaking his head almost violently.

The looked at him questioningly than he pointed at kagome, her frame was outlined with fire as her hair danced in a breeze.

"are you fucken deaf or what bitch!"

Kagome snapped.

She snarled and used her demonic speed, before they can blink kagome was behind hidan with her hand through his chest.

"you will come with us and kami help me, if you swear again I will do everything in my power to kill you. If I cannot do that I will cut out your tongue and castrate you."

Everyone shuddered and put their hands in front of their crouches to protect themselves and hidan nodded vigorously.

Kagome snarled "when I let you go, don't try anything funny or I will make you choke on your cock when I castrate you."

Hidan gulped and nodded.

Sasori snickered as kagome withdrew her hand from hidans chest.

Kagome threw a ring at hidan and a black cloak as she called forth the water orbs and washed her hand of blood.

She glared at hidan and called forth her light orb. She made it opaque this time so no one can see through it but kagome.

They went back to the hideout and kagome threw hidan to leader-samas room. He landed on the floor with an oomph but tried not to open his mouth for fear of loosing his family jewels.

Pein looked at hidan "why are you so quiet?"

Kagome smirked "I threated him." She said.

And pein raised an eyebrow at kagome.

"she threatened to castrate the poor fucker and make him choke on his cock if he opens his mouth and swears again."

Pein looked at kagome disapprovingly.

"well than, kagome. Be nice." He didn't expect this of the girl.

She glared at hidan and turned her head, hiding her blush at seeing his bare muscled chest.

"well this bitch here is crazy! She practically kidnapped me!"

Pein leaned forward "you are now a part of the akatsuki hidan." He just nodded at leader-sama. "so long as I get to stay with a nice ass like that" hidan said checking kagome out.

Kagome charged her hand with wind and lightning to provide speed and strength before punching hidan through the wall.

She smiled sweetly at pein. "any other asignments?"

"the third great ninja war has broke out. Its become official." Kagome choked before turning to sasori.

She rubbed her cheek on his and whispered "I have to go back to make sure kaka-kun will be okay." Sasori nodded at kagome.

She glared at all the males and said to pein "he better be fucking alive when I get back."

Pein nodded and kagome disappeared in a light orb, leaving her cloak behind and appeared in the hokagee office.

She bowed to sarutobi "I came as soon as I heard." She whispered.

"heard?"

"about the third war." Sarutobi froze, the war hasn't been declared but there were threats of it.

He nodded to kagome. "you will be training ANBU in the day time and working at the hospital at night." She looked down.

"I want to go see sakumo and kaka-kun before I start my duties."

She saw the pain in sarutobis eyes "sakumo commited suicide…" kagome felt her heart stop and she used her demonic speed and her nose to track down Kakashi.

When she did she found him at his backyard training.

She tackled him and held him to her chest, his face was smothered in her chest and he had a dreamy look.

"Kakashi! I heard about sakumo"

Kakashi looked down "I begged tsunade to summon you…" he said quietly as kagome rubbed her cheek to his.

Than she dropped him and took a step back.

"my Kakashi, you've grown!"

He was 10 and a jounin. He was being considered for ANBU. He just needed to go through training.

She winced and held out a scroll to Kakashi.

He read it and his eyes widened. It stated that he was accepted into the ANBU black ops and would be enrolled into training after the war….

After the war….

After the war…..

He looked at kagome with pain, knowing how much she hated war….

Remembering the nightmares she got all those years ago…

He went forward and hugged kagome.

"are you going to work at the hospital again?" he said quietly making kagome nod.

He felt her tears landing onto his cheeks and slide down.

He smiled up at her "I think this calls for cheesecake, ice cream and dumplings"

She grinned and dragged him into the house she went to the kitchen and prepared the ice cream, cheesecake and dumplings.

She made matcha and she brought everything into the living area.

Her, Kakashi and sakumo worked on lowering a portion of the floor into the ground and making little benches in it before patting the benches with cushions and putting really fluffy pillows in the middle part. The pillows was leveled with the benches and her and Kakashi layed in their little nest as they watched the hologram from kagomes projector.

They were watching a horror movie. Yea that always cheers kagome up.

It stopped giving Kakashi nightmares after he became a chuunin.

They ate the ice cream first than ate cheesecake an they were munching on dumplings now that they were on their third movie.

Kagome said quietly "im glad your not ANBU until after the war" Kakashi looked at her surprised "why until after?"

She looked at the screen as a shower of blood enveloped the camara "than I would have had to train you?"

"train me? I would be trained by ANBU instructors-" than he got it.

He looked at kagome in a new light.

She trains the ANBU.

That was resonating in his mind. She trains the ANBU.

Kagome looked at Kakashi and smiled sadly "I train ANBU Kakashi, not only that but im the one who deals with the red band" he winced.

He learnt about the new hospital system.

During the wars and fighting, a triage came into place. Nurses dealt with the green band. Doctors the orange band. And no one knew who dealt with the red band. All those who were saved by the person in charge of red band never spoke a word about who it was.

He now remembered kagomes nightmares.

She dealt with the red band.

Shes will be doing it for two wars now….

He hugged kagome and said softly "im so sorry kagome" she shook her head.

"don't worry about it Kakashi, ive saved your father more times than I can count. I do not regret my job"

She lowered her head. "I wish I came here sooner so I can save him again." Kakashi shook his head.

"by the time I found him, it was after a mission. It was already too late" he shuddered.

Kagome licked his cheek making him blink at her and she smirked.

"you better be lucky brat, im not training you in ANBU" he scowled at her.

"it will be after the war kagome, surely you will stay than and train me."

Kagome shook her head. "after the war kaka-kun. I will leave, I had to leave after the second war because it was too much. I will leave after the third war also."

He tugged on her hair "stay, at least until my trainings done." She scowled at him "one of my former students trains the ANBU now kaka-kun."

"but it wont be you."

She layed back in the cushions and let her mind wander for hours.

Morning came and she made breakfast before leaving to the dojo.

She scowled to see Kakashi there.

Everyone else was looking at Kakashi weird.

She smirked at him with an evil glint in her eye 'what did I get myself into?' Kakashi thought, wishing he didn't beg sarutobi to put Kakashi into training right away.

Kagome used her demonic speak and put weights on everyone and they fell to the ground groaning and moaning.

She smirked at Kakashi as he turned his head to glare at kagome.

Kagome said smugly "you guys will struggle to stand and once you do, you will stand for hours until I come back." she blew a kiss to kakashi as she walked away.

She went to the hospital and drilled everyone for the oncoming war.

She made sure everyone knew procedure and made sure everyone followed it.

By the time she left, everyone was scrambling to get the hospital into shape.

She went to a tea shop and ordered green tea, she sat back sipping it as some guy came up "SENSEI!" she blinked at the fairly handsome man before her "ano?"

He laughed "ah, I knew you wouldn't remember. I was a student of yours."

She looked at his arm and saw the swirl. Right, his ANBU.

She smirked "ah, so your one of the survivors" he laughed and sat across from her.

"are you back to teaching again sensei?" she nodded.

"ah, poor fuckers" she laughed.

"no matter how many teachers I see teaching in your absence, they are always soft compare to you. I remember how harsh your training was" she watched him shudder as a dismal look came into his eyes and she rolled hers.

"anyways im happy to see that your back, no matter how good the teachers are, they are never as good as your are" he nodded to her and left. She later found out he payed for her tea and dumplings.

She smiled, what was his name? or right, Tenzou.

She remembered having to take special attention to Tenzou because he was a wood style user.

She walked to her dojo and smirked at her struggling and shaking students.

She walked to the front and smirked at kakashis determined look.

"you may relax" she watched everyone collapse to the ground.

"you guys relax and rehydrate yourselves. When training with me, you are to pay attention to your bodies needs."

"im sorry sensei but that is unnecessary"

Kagome glared at the person who said that "I will not have my students ignoring their bodies needs. Just because your minds weak doesn't mean you can allow your body to be weak!"

She glared at her students "if you are dehydrated. Weak from malnutrition or distracted due to ignoring other bodily needs. You become a liability to the mission and to your village. You allow yourselves to become weak because you give into your weak minds."

She held her head high "now those who will allow themselves to become weak, step forward" she was watching Kakashi with a intense look and she was dismayed to see 13 students step up.

She looked at Kakashi again and she lunged at her students, using demonic speed to disappear and used her claws to slash their throats.

Lines of blood formed in their throats before beading.

The one on Kakashi left fell on her knees.

Than with a sick wet noise, their heads detached themselves from their bodies and hit the floors with a wet thump before their bodies hell behind.

Their bodies fell in pools of blood, splashing those around them.

She saw the horror in kakashis eye as blood was splashed against his face and hair.

Kagome glared at all her students "now go hydrate yourselves. Once you take your lunch break, you are to spar with each other for the last few hours."

She took out her ipod and sat back as she watched her students struggle to spar.

Kakashi was having the worse of times because his body wasn't as strong as everyone elses.

After the couple hours were up they collapsed to the floor in a panting heap.

She shook her head at her class and dismissed them. She watched them limp home. And Kakashi stayed to look at kagome in horror. This time she left the bodies of her students there.

She shrugged at him and said nonchalantly "they will no longer be there come morning."

"why would you do that kagome!"

Kagome tilted her head "you know my reasons, I told you all"

Kakashi froze, she did. And he agreed with her… but still…

"they were comrades!"

"I am me kaka-kun. I do not affect the way you guys do. Remember that" she watched him shake and nod.

She left her weights on her students this time. So she went and picked up Kakashi who screamed in frustration. "ssshhh" he nodded mutely.

Kakashi regretted going into kagomes training.

He was too proud to back down though.

Kagome carried him home and tucked him into bed.

Than she made her way to the hospital.

She went to her lab and took our all her charms with the herb baskets and slaved the whole shift on making medicinal stuff and food pellets.

She taught Sasori how to shrink herbs into her charms. But that is all, he doesn't know how to do anything else.

So by tonight Sasori will drop off a couple dozen herb pouches full of charms.

She left the room full of medicinal stuff and huge jars full of food pellets that various in strength.

She went to the dojo and smiled at her class.

They didn't like the look in her eyes.

She increased the weight seeing that overnight the weight for this class became normal.

She didn't like that at all.

They fell into even bigger crators.

"you guys will run the whole day. Stop for drinks and stop at lunch to eat but those are the only times you are permited to stop."

She watched them struggled to stand and they went outside the dojo and ran around the place. Sweating profusely as they got used to the weights.

This class was exceptionally strong.

She felt a nudge at her senses and grinned. She raced outside the village in her light orb and glomped Sasori, rubbing her cheek against his as she giggled. "Sasori! I missed you!" she looked at his cute face and smirked, he grew up in the time she was gone.

It seems he was no longer the little 9 year old he was all those years ago.

He was a 16 year old teen.

Kisame glared at Sasori as Sasori licked kagomes cheek making her laugh.

Sasori gave kagome more than a hundred pouches and she gaped at them. She looked at him questioningly.

He leaned down and whispered quietly "I told the akatsuki that if they did this for you, collecting herbs you would be so very greatful" she noticed the gleam in his eyes and scowled at him. "grateful enough to give them a kiss."

Her scowl deepened, knowing this was something Sasori would have done.

He grinned at her, an emotion that only he allows her to see and she stuck her tongue out at him.

She sashayed over to Kisame and leaned against his chest, she went on her tip toes because he was really tall and gave him a heated kiss.

She blushed as he responded with just as much passion and Sasori looked the other way as Kisame wrapped his arms around kagome, holding her waist and she pulled away.

She glared at Sasori as Kisame had a dreamy look on his face. She will get Sasori back for this.

She huffed at Sasori as he saw that he was close to full out laughing.

She walked away and she didn't see the look Sasori gave her, he wished he was the one she kissed that way.

Kagome used her light orb to get to the hospital.

She went to her lab and dumped all the charms onto the floor and enlarged them.

She groaned at the amount of the baskets than she began to separate them.

She wasn't worried about her ANBU.

So she started to work on preparing everything and by the next morning she finished, it only took about 18 hours give or take. She had the level lower her laboratory full off the medicinal stuff she created. Once she ran out of room in her lab she stored the extras in the level lower.

In times of war, kagome made sure that the 4 levels below her lab was well stocked and full to the brim with all medicinal stuff they would need.

She made her way to the dojo and she saw her students and they bowed to her "goodmorning sensei!" she bowed to them slightly.

"since ive been given an exceptional group this time, we will move onto the next lesson."

They walked out to the training grounds and she called forth earth jutsu and made spikes form from the ground with blunted tops.

She pointed to the platforms and said "use those to balance on the spikes, once you are balanced, than you must regulate your chakra" she didn't deactivate the weights.

They struggled the whole day with balance.

The next day they went back to the balancing and by the end of the day they all were to get it, she saw them focus their chakra and she saw them stop wasting it unconsciously.

She smirked and said "class is dimissed, you guys are done for the day." They jumped down brining the platforms with them.

She walked with Kakashi as he glared at her "are oyu sure your not really a demon?" 'yes I am' "what makes you say that?"

"your training is evil! It should be against the rules!"

Kagome laughed "you wanted this training kaka-kun."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 9:

Kagome laughed "you wanted this training kaka-kun."

Kagome and Kakashi went into the house and kagome put Kakashi down.

He was heading to the kitchen to eat cheesecake and kagome yelled out "not until after you eat dinner kaka-kun!" than she was out the door to head to the hospital.

Kagome went to the hospital and winced at the sight of soo many people.

It seems there was an ambush during a regular reacon mission.

She watched her workers struggle to catagorize them and she snarls at her workers before going to her wing.

She went around and got the rooms ready.

She was not ready for this.

She will never be ready for this.

She wanted to leave.

The first patient was wheeled in and she pointed him to room 180. Kagomes wing compromised of over 200 rooms. Ranging from 180+

She checked over her patient as more patients were wheeled in.

This guy was ANBU, it was Tenzou. It seems he was tasked to keep watch over some missions in the area when the ambush hit.

He was looking at her in fear, this is the first time he was a red band.

"sensei…." 'when did you work here?' "am I going to make it?" 'are you able to save me?'

Kagome sighed and put an oxygen mask on him seeing how he was hyperventilating and his body was starved for oxygen.

She worked on his external wounds, surprised to see all the damage done to him. She looked at him 'how are you alive?' her eyes read and he looked away.

He was out of the danger zone and kagome looked at the gashes littering his body. "fox. How bad do you want to be back on the field?" "I want to go back now if I can."

Kagome sighed, she knew he would say that. So she completely healed him and said "room 180 cleared, bring a pouch of soldier pills. This ones going back on the field" she glared at her student. "when you get the time, eat and rest" he nodded. Remembering her main rules.

She walked out of the room and to the next, this was someone who was a result of an exploding tag. she grimaced, he lost an arm and he was close to loosing his legs.

She healed his internal wounds first and his legs. He looked at his arm with pitty.

"please, tell me. Have I completely lost my arm?"

Kagome looked up at him, he can see the struggle in her eyes. Before she said quietly "I can give you your arm back…"

She saw the hope in his eyes and she winced. "it is within my power… but I never do it…. I cant… I cant go back to being the one person everyone turns to" he held his hand to her cheek. "please."

She winced at him and healed his arm, he watched as it grew back.

That was orochimaru.

Kagome said hollowly "room 181 cleared, bring the patient soldier pills. He is going back on the battle field." She walked to the next room and grimaced again.

Did tsunades whole team get injured?

She glared at jiraiya.

She charged her hand with reiki and smacked him as hard as she can. He landed on the floor with a swear, he wasn't aware of the fact that he was completely healed.

Nor was he aware of the fact that he was using his hands which he thought he would never be able to do.

He stood up "what the fuck is wrong with you!"

Kagome said "room 182 cleared, bring him soldier pills. His going back on the battle field."

She walked away as what happened finally accured to jiraiya. The hospital staff came to his room to see him staring at his hands that had scars, but working hands non the less.

She went to the next room and saw an unconscious Tsunade.

There was a wound in her stomach.

She was showing signs of poisoning, kagome used her reiki and pulled poison from the wound, she took a senbon needle and diped it into the orb of poison before licking it.

Lady chiu.

She healed tsunade and tried to purge as much of the poison from her system as possible.

She put the poison into a beaker and worked on an antidote.

She didn't bother labeling the poison but took the antidote and injected it into tsunades neck.

She watched tsunade start to hyperventilate and sweat.

She kept watching and saw tsunade shoot awake "room 183 cleared. Bring her to recovery and observe her for the next 3 hours. Once she is cleared bring her shoulder pills, she is going on the field." She watched tsunade double over clutching her head.

"I am leaving a poison that is being used, next to it is the antidote. Do not get the two mixed, just in case I have labeled them" she walked to the next room and her night was tiring.

She was happy to go to her students and she said "you guys are to go back to your lesson and you will not move on until you learn to regulate your chakra!"

They nodded and went back on the platforms.

She watched them balance and focus their chakra, than she made clones and she shot water bullets at random students platforms.

They all tettered before falling, loosing their balance and their focus.

No matter how much she did that to Kakashi, he stood perfectly still.

She kept up the onslot on her students and after a while, all her students had perfect balance and focus, no longer allowing themselves to be distracted.

She smiled, their focus was becoming second nature to them.

Good.

She said softly "alright, class is dismissed for today."

Her students jumped down and bowed to her before disappearing. They are more than used to the weights now.

She sighed at Kakashi who presented her with a scroll "sarutobi asked me to give this to you, he feels that I am the best candidate to convince you."

Kagome read it and she felt her blood run cold.

She dropped the scroll and Kakashi read it, reading it as he looked at her with wide eyes.

The battle was getting too close to home. She was to cut her training short and to send all her students on the field, since Kakashi wasn't officially an ANBU he was to be sent on the field with his sensei and teammates.

He hugged kagome "if sarutobi is requesting you on the field you have to go kagome…" kagome took a step back.

No.

She shook her head. No.

She is not fighting a war.

She used the weights link and screamed in her students minds 'report to the dojo now!'

In seconds her students were back and kagome went around and deactivated their weights and gave them the activation and deactivation.

She said solemnly "you guys… have not mastered your new chakra and ninjutsu. But you are being called into battle."

She felt her heart break as she knelt before Kakashi "im leaving."

She disappeared as the anbu looked at each other and Kakashi said "report to ANBU headquarters for your orders." They looked at each other, should they take orders from a kid?

They decided and went to the headquarters anyways.

Kagome was at the hokage office bowing to him as he spoke to minato about being made the 4th hokage….

When they looked at her she gave her hiate-ate back and said softly "im leaving… im not going to be a part of this war."

She saw sarutobi look at her with wide eyes and she disappeared in her light orb.

Minato looked at the shaken sarutobi. "who was she?"

Wordlessly sarutobi handed the scroll on their villages secret. Kagome taisho.

Minato read it and felt his blood run cold.

"she… she wont join the war, what will she do?"

"I don't know… if she handed her hiate-ate there are chances she is cutting ties to our village."

Minato sat down while sarutobi stared at kagomes black hiate-ate "sarutobi…. We mustn't loose hope on her."

He nodded "once the war is over. Take tsunade and track her down." Minato nodded.

At the akatsuki hideout kagome was holding Sasori and sobbing while he tried to comfort her.

After her sobs were reduced to hiccups he said softly "whats wrong kagome?"

Kagome hiccupped "the war. Oh god the war Sasori… its bad… more ninjas are getting hurt more than before.." he licked her cheek making her look at him.

He smiled "you're here now kagome, no one will force you into a war. Im not asking you to fight kagome, im just asking you to stay with me."

Kagome smiled softly and he took her hand bringing her to the livingroom, he made the akatsuki work on lowering the floor just like at sasoris place.

He pushed kagome into the nest and she landed with an 'oomph' before bouncing and landing again.

He came back with bowls of ice cream making kagome blink at him "I taught Kisame how to make ice cream." He said as if in explanation.

He handed one to kagome and he nodded to her, she called forth a orb for holograms and they watched horror movies.

Kisame, hidan and kakuzu came by, curious about the screaming coming from the living area.

And they blinked at the screen and they blinked again. Kagomes back.

Than they jumped when there was screaming from the screen.

They were watching it in fascination as kagome and Sasori ate ice cream giggling.

Than they did a double take.

Sasori was laughing.

They looked down into the pit as kagome looked up at them with a spoon in her mouth.

Tobi jumped onto them "HEY! TOBI WANTS TO JOIN!"

Kagome was screaming as her and Sasori were struggling with the over enthusiastic tobi.

Than they picked him up and threw him into another pit.

He landed with an 'oomph' as kagome and Sasori looked at each other laughing.

"you guys, theres more ice cream in the freezer" Sasori said as they went back to watching the movie.

They felt tobi leave and he came back again.

Kagomes heart stopped. It wasn't tobi, it was Madara.

No one noticed his longer and spikier hair but kagome looked at Madara with her mouth gaped open.

He jumped into the pit and snuggled kagome making Sasori huff and turn to the movie.

He whispered in her ear "its been too long kagome. I wasn't expecting you have for the next 3 years or so." Kagome winced "konoha tried to call me into the war…" his arms tightened around her.

"no. no more for you kagome."

Than Madara looked up at kagome before taking off his mask and pulling her into a kiss.

She felt her blood boil as she kissed him back and he smirked down at her.

"are you finally ready to give me that chance yet?"

Kagome growled than threw him out of the pit "not yet"

With a shrug at the other akatsuki members he walked out and tobi came back.

Tobi went into the kitchen and got ice cream before going into another pit, all to himself.

"what did I miss?" kagome asked Sasori as he turned to her.

"tobi is a new member of the akatsuki. You missed the introduction of zetsu and leader-sama heard rumors of a explosion specialist in the land of rock.

After the war, we are going to try to recruit this specialist. His name is Diedara"

Kagome leaned back with a sigh.

She wondered how Kakashi was doing.

In konoha minato was struggling with being hokage and trying to get an end to this war.

Tsunade left way before kagome did. Saying this place brings too many memories for her.

Jiraiya left saying he needs to travel the world and see new sights.

Minatos ANBU found orochimarus illegal lab. He became a missing nin.

Finally minato was staring at a scroll. It asked for surrender and a meeting to come to terms.

He was ecstatic. Later on that night he found out kushina was pregnant.

Kakashi became an ANBU captian when the war ended.

Thanks to his late teammates actions obito. He got the sharinggan.

He was not sharingan no Kakashi. The copy nin of konoha.

He wasn't able to sleep anymore because kagome was no longer there.

He found out what kagome meant by they didn't master their chakra and ninjutsu.

In battle there were huge explosions and huge ninjutsus because her new students were called too early.

It resulted in the enemy forces loosing rapidly.

It was the same for Kakashi too, but once obito gave him his eye, he learnt his mastery than and there. He was able to see how much chakra he needed, he was able to see his potent chakra reserves and he trained on it.

He couldn't wait to see kagome again.

Minato sent for Tsunade to have her track down kagome… but they were never able to get a hold of tsunade.

Kakashi felt his heart drop. If they cant find tsunade, they cant find kagome. The other shards she gave to them were lost.

The only one left was the shard of the first hokage. The first hokages necklace.

At the akatsuki Diedara joined and he tried to get his claws in on kagome.

After he walked into kagome in the hot springs she had enough of the blonde idiot who cant take no for an answer.

She threw him out with bolts of lightning and said "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

The door slammed shut and kagome relaxed into the springs.

It was later on when she got out and went into her fighting attire.

Leader-sama called for a meeting with the akatsuki.

She looked at Sasori who was 18 now. But since he made himself into a human puppet 4 years ago. He was immortal and couldn't age.

She smiled at him "you know your old enough now Sasori" she said sadly and he pulled her into a hug "I want you here though" kagome huffed than they went to the conference room.

Kagome found out the akatsukis objective and pein looked at Sasori and Madara in the shadows.

He wants them to convince kagome to help.

She stormed out severely pissed off.

She saw Madara in her way and used her flash step and was behind Madara as she continued stomping away.

"hey! You cant do that! That's cheating!" he called out only for kagome to slam the door on her room.

Madara winced and disappeared into the shadows.

Sasori knocked on her door and got no answer.

So he opened the door and saw kagome glaring up at her ceiling. Her room was bare, she didn't paint it.

"kagome…"

Kagome snapped out "im not helping!"

Sasori sighed and sat on the bed.

"kagome…"

She glared at him "didn't you hear me the first time!"

"its not that. I understand that you will not help… im not asking you to. but please don't leave me." She sighed as he gave her the puppy eyes.

She growled and rolled over. "fine!"

He walked out with a small smile.

Madara appeared in the room seeing kagomes back was to the door.

He knew she was awake.

"kagome…"

She turned around and glared at him "please, don't shut me out." He said as he made his way to the bed and kagome huffed before rolling over and glared at him.

He went into bed and snuggled next to her.

She tried to protest only for him to bring her closer so she was lieing in his arms, her face to his neck and said softly "sleep."

he smiled as he felt her drift off to sleep.

He leaned back and soon felt himself fall asleep.

The next morning Sasori was going to go get kagome so she can help him train, he opened the door and swore before slamming the door behind him.

He went over and grabbed Madara by the scruff of his neck before throwing him into a wall.

Kagome woke up to Sasori beating the crap out of Madara and sweat dropped.

"what the fuck do you think your doing with kagome!" he swore out as Madara chuckled. "kid, shes not yours."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up before hugging Sasori and whispering in his ear from behind "whats gotten into you?"

Sasori growled out "he was in your bed kagome." "I know."

He looked at her surpised.

She smiled "its alright Sasori, you don't need to protect me" he sighed "kagome… your like my big sister, I have to protect you."

Kagome wacked him upside the head making him whine and rub his ear "ow"

Kagome glared at Sasori "well what if I don't want you to protect me"

"ill still do it anyways."

She growled "you bribe the akatsuki to do my herb picking with rewards for me to kiss them! Yet you have trouble with one guy in my bed!"

He snorted at her "the first one is easy, its amusing to see you struggle when they come to collect payment. It is simply for my entertainment" kagome sputtered.

"this is different."

She glared and walked out she went to go make breakfast as Sasori glared at Madara who was sitting against the wall with an annoying smirk on his face "stay away from my sister" he said walking out also.

Sasori sat at the table looking at all the things kagome made.

The akatsuki went and sat at the table and she grinned before sitting down to eat.

Until konan said "we think it would be best for you to take time off from the akatsuki. Its best if you were able to think clearly and think about our offer to have you help us." She glared at pein.

Kagome finished up and disappeared in her light orb.

She was back at the hokages office and blinked at sarutobi.

It seems in her absence, the kyuubi attacked and sarutobi was made the hokage after minatos death.

Kakashi was 19, he was facing sarutobi with a bored expression in his eye.

His hands were in his pocket and he had his back to kagome. Sarutobi saw her and he didn't show it to Kakashi that she was there.

Kagome screamed and tackled Kakashi, he froze thinking it was some crazed fangirl.

Until he saw silver hair and he turned around to face kagome.

"k-kagome?"

She nodded as Kakashi lifted her up and swung her around in his arms.

She was laughing and she looked at sarutobi once Kakashi put her down.

She bowed to sarutobi "I wish that you do not ask me to join in your wars anymore."

He nodded. With her gone, they still won the war, they lost minato, the kyuubi attack was still fresh on everyones minds.

"you will no longer work at the hospital. Kakashi spoke to me about the nightmares you would get after the war, I know that it is hard for you to treat people who are injured as a result of battle. I will not ask you to do that anymore. But since you have your night freed up how would you feel about training the ANBU than?" kagome nodded to him.

"I will spend my days training your ANBU. But I would like a couple months in the year off so as that to work at the hospital." Sarutobi nodded and Kakashi was looking down at kagome.

She pouted at him making him blush under his mask.

His taller than she is now.

She glared at him "why are you so tall now!"

"oh well, you did tell me growing boys needed to eat healthy and get plenty of rest." Kakashi took his hands out of his pockets and held it out to his sides in a dramatic show "this is a result of your upbringing" kagome wacked his side making him rub it. 'I think she bruised my ribs.'

She bowed to the hokage and Kakashi smirked "today is my day off from missions, I will watch your torment your students" he gulped at her glare. "I mean I will watch you train your students."

Sarutobi sweat dropped at them. Than he packed his pipe with tobacco and they were off to the dojo.

He sent missives to head quarters explaining that kagome is back and they are to send her new class to her dojo.

When she got there, she was surprised to see her training grounds full of ANBU.

She sweat dropped when they bowed to her. head quarters went a little over board with her students.

She looked at one Itachi Uchiha critically. Than she looked at Kakashi, Itachi was young.

She used her demonic speed and put weights on all her students.

They fell into craters groaning and moaning and she was surprised to see Itachi fall to one knee before standing up shakily and glaring at her.

She smirked and increased his weight until he fell to the ground like the rest of them.

Than she was not happy to see him get up again to glare at her.

Damn uchiha.

She glared at her students "you are to struggle to stand, once you do you will stand for hours until I get back."

Her and Kakashi left and Kakashi was giving her a tour until bringing her to his place.

She was appalled to see his living room full of bookshelves that had jiraiyas smut.

She blushed at Kakashi 'maybe reading this would help me with… some needs that ive been struggling with.'

She nodded to kakashi before taking a book behind his back and going to the hot springs she made all those years ago.

She stripped and she settled into the water, opening the book to the first chapter and began to read.

She felt a burning between her legs as she flushed. Than the door opened and she looked up surprised, Kakashi had a towel around his waist as he looked in surprise at kagome… with icha icha in his hand.

He blushed and she blushed looking away, not knowing where to put the novel.

Thanks to the novel it conjured up images of Kakashi, since she can clearly see his chiseled abs and muscled arms and chest with that towel hiding his more intimate parts.

She looked up at the ceiling as he shrugged and got into the water.

"kagome, why haven't you aged?"

"its my kekkei genkei Kakashi. I told you all those years ago remember?"

He nodded and they settled into the water, kagome went back to reading the novel.

Kakashi felt himself harden, something about seeing kagome read it turned him on.

After a while kagome got out of the water, forgetting that Kakashi was there.

He got a full view of kagomes huge and perky breasts along with her legs and hips, he noted that her body had scars that made him want to kiss them.

He coughed and looked away, making kagome turn to him surpised.

Shit.

She remember she wasn't alone.

She blushed and took her clothes before running into a change room.

That's the first time Kakashi reacted to seeing a girl.

He felt stirings and blushed, not only just a girl. It was kagome.

She walked out of the changeroom in her fighting attire and smirked, she avoided the hot springs and used her demonic speed to appear in front of her students who were shaking.

She smirked at the uchiha and said "you may relax."

Her students collapsed while the uchiha stood glaring at her.

She tilted his head at them "my, ive never met an uchiha as stubborn as you."

He scowled at her. and kagome laughed.

"you guys are dismissed for the day, make sure you get plenty of rest and eat well. Tomorrow you will need your strength. I would normally have you spar against each other. but I will be sparing with you guys also."

Her ANBU students sluggishly walked away, still too weak from the weights but too tired to complain now.

But Itachi stayed back "what makes you think you sparing with us will be such a high and honerable thing" he growled out and kagome smirked at him.

"watch your tongue little boy."

He left and spoke to his father fugako that night about kagome, the ANBU instructor who head quarters hurried to provide with students.

His father choked on his drink, the clan heads knew about kagome.

He stared at his son in horror.

Kagome was back?

Not only that, kagome was teaching his son?

He stared at Itachi "I would best hold your tongue around that woman Itachi, she is not only dangerous but she is lethal and she is the reason why the older generations lived through the wars."

Itachi tilted his head to the side and his father told him to sit.

"now, it all started in the time of the sage Itachi, there is rumors that the sage sound kagomes temple and awakened her, he killed her mate and she killed him for it. It was years later that the uchihas found her. Madara uchiha was responsible for bringing her to the village. After she got knowledge of this new era as she called it she left, but she came back on request of the first hokage. The first hokage kept kagome around as his weapon. Soon after the first hokage died after battle with the uchihas.

Tobirama went into power and kept her around as a advisery. She is responsible for how great out village is Itachi." He saw his sons dark look.

"kagome left in seek of knowledge of thee world and once she came back, that was before the second war.

She is the one who put into place the band system in the hospital. You see Itachi, she healed the red bands." Itachi looked on in surprise, he thought the red bands was a myth. No one ever spoke of it.

"once sarutobi came into power, a few years later the third war hit. He called for kagome, she trained out ANBU and she ran the red bands. She is the reason im alive today. She is the reason so many others are alive today." He looked off into the distance. He remembered him dying and him being rushed to the wing that housed the red bands.

He was surprised to see a young woman the only one in charge, he knew he was dying. He doubted she can save him.

But to his surprise, she healed him completely and he was able to go on the field with the help of soldier pills.

"Itachi, she is not someone you want to make an enemy of. Not even the hokage knows of her strength for she refuses to take on missions and battle." Itachi scoffed.

"kagome fought wars before Itachi, wars that make all our wars combined seem like childs play. Shes lived and she came out the victor. She is doing our village aa service by working at the hospital and saving the people who we all thought cannot be saved. We all owe her our life for at least once in a shinobis life they are saved by kagome. She is responsible for making the ANBU what it is. With her teachings, not only that but she is in charge of headquarters also." Itachi stilled.

"now what did kagome say before dismissing you all?" fugaku was curious.

Itachi looked down "she told us to rest and eat plenty for we would need to strength tomorrow. She said that she would normally have us spar against each other, but she said she will be joining in the sparing." Fugaku had a glint in his eyes and he said "your mother prepared you food already. Once you are training tomorrow Itachi, I want you to spar with kagome. I want you to watch her closely and report to me." Itachi looked at his father. "you will engage in kagome and become a friend of hers."

Fugaku wanted the power that was kagome. And he would use Itachi to get it.

.:.:.:.:.

I know this is a seriously short chapter. But I felt like stopping it there.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Chapter 10:

Fugaku wanted the power that was kagome. And he would use Itachi to get it.

Itachi was seething as he went to the kitchen, his mother set down rice, onigiri and sushi along with grilled beef.

He started to eat his fill and he ate some more. He cant fail his father, if he has to listen to kagome and keep up his strength and he will.

He finished and got up before heading to his room, his mother came running down the hall on chubby legs "aniki!"

Itachi flicked sasukes forehead and said quietly "I cant play with you now sasuke, I have to rest up for training tomorrow" he closed his door on his brothers face.

Tears started rolling down sasukes face.

Kagome walked around the village and felt sasoris aura, she walked into the forest of death and he jumped from the trees and at her side.

"you know, the akatsuki isn't the same without you. They miss your cooking and they complain that the desserts I make isn't the same."

Kagome giggled seeing tobi make a big fuss over the dessert and being severely disappointed before they start a riot.

"Sasori" she moved and hugged him "im sorry."

"you don't have to be sorry kagome, I know how much time you need, you should know that I can live along side you" kagome looked at him surpised and growled.

"you didn't."

"I did"

Kagome sighed, "than you better get used to Madara, because im sure that soon he may make his move."

Sasori glared at her "I don't like him."

Kagome huffed and licked his cheek "what if I do?"

Sasori rubbed his cheek and looked away "than if he makes you happy."

Kagome licked his cheek again making him growl "will you stop that!"

"well you do make me happy Sasori, but ive practically raised you"

Sasori shrugged "well, we are tasked with getting the jinchuuriki kagome."

Kagome looked down and she felt itachis presence, she looked up and Sasori was missing.

She turned around and looked at the uchiha. "we are waiting for you at the dojo." Itachis clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

With a sigh she looked up at the sky, the sun was just only rising.

She used demonic speed to get to the dojo and she growled at her students "don't you guys ever fucking sleep!"

They shivered. 'she… shes mad….'

Kagome pointed at everyone. "you guys are to spar against each other and the victor will spar against the other until only one is left standing. I am to fight that one."

She watched as her students fought, Itachi going up in ranks against them. He had his sharingan activated.

Finally all her students were on the floor groaning, their muscles will hurt for months. The first training almost dissentegrated them. But now fighting? And running? They wished they didn't have to have kagome as their teacher. Her students looked at one another. They are stronger though.

She smirked at Itachi as he held his injured arm to his side.

"now kid, I will go easy on you."

Kagome charged at Itachi and he saw her attacks. They fought each other and kagome smirked, he was doing a good job holding up his own.

With a crazed grin she uped the ante and she attacked faster and harder.

He didn't stand a chance as kagome attacked his points with reiki, he was loosing feeling in his body.

Kagome drove her elbow into his stomach and he coughed up blood.

Everyone watched in horror as the uchiha went down.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at her students "take a break to eat and tend to other needs than you guys are to run laps again" they groaned. Their poor muscles…

She looked at Itachi as the reiki in his system worked on healing him.

In a couple minutes he woke up screaming in pain and her ANBU stilled, fear paralyzing them as they listened to Itachi scream.

After a while he quieted down and he looked around, he was in a fetal position.

Kagome was standing over him smirking, "you are to rest and eat before running laps like the rest of them."

She sat down and listening to her ipod, she was listening to dub step as she watched her students. They ran until they couldn't take it anymore and pushed themselves harder.

Finally she watched as the first collapsed and she used her light orb to bring them to her as she healed them.

They came to and sat with kagome, watching the others run. After all the rest collapsed they watched as Itachi ran, he was going at it for hours now and the ANBU were getting bored until he collapsed and his breathing slowed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and used her light orb to bring him to her.

She was appalled to see that his breathing have stopped. He has an infection and a virus in his lungs.

The infection was poisoning his blood and causing molecular damage.

She sighed and purged his system, everyone watched as he spasmed and coughed up blood.

He kept coughing until he looked up painfully at kagome.

She was looking down at him with soft eyes "did your family know?" he nodded mutely and she felt rage overtake her. she looked at her students with red eyes and grinned, her fangs elongated "class dismissed for the day. It seems I have some other mater I need to take care of."

Itachi had a bad feeling.

She used flash step and appeared at the uchihas clan house and smiled up at fugako with a feral grin.

"I am by all rights allowed to take thhe lives of whomever I may chose. The hokage and the council will not over throw that decision now. Fugako. You are hereby sentenced to death by my hands. I will give you a week to say your goodbyes to your family."

She went away and went to the hokage. "I will be executing the clan head of the uchihas." Sarutobi looked at her with a critical eye.

"the ANBU has agreed to kill off the uchihas with Itachi being given the orders to do so after his training with you. They are going to do a coup and take over konoha."

Kagome rolled her eyes "so I don't get the chance to spill his blood do i?" sarutobi was watching her feral expression and noted her red eyes.

"you will help Itachi in his mission than." Kagome nodded.

She smirked at sarutobi and he shivered. This woman was able to strike fear into his heart just by the look in her eyes alone.

She went home and rolled her eyes to see Kakashi on the floor sleeping, she nudged him with her toe and he turned his head looking up at her "maa, can you make that black forest cake?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "c'mon kagome, im exhausted from my missions. I need something to make it worth while."

Kagome bent down, giving Kakashi a nice view down her blouse and corset when she picked him up. Walked to the living area and dropped him into a pit.

He landed with a 'oomph' into the nest and bounced up.

A movie came on over the hologram and he grinned, it was the first saw movie.

'oh how she knows me so well..' he thought, well he did pick up kagomes habits.

She went to the kitchen and started working on the cake batter and put it into the oven before working on the icing and cutting up cherries before stuffing them with whip.

When the cake was finished she left it on the counter to cool so it doesn't melt the icing and she made matcha, she went over to Kakashi and gave him a cup as he smiled up at her with his eyes "arigato kagome."

Kagome nodded.

He was siting on the benched it his leg crossed in front of him on the fluffy pillows as he watched the movie.

When the cake was cool enough kagome went over and spread icing over it before cutting it up.

She put two slices on two plates and gave one to Kakashi as he put his mask off.

She blushed, he grew up to be a handsome young man.

He poked his beauty mark making him huff at her as she laughed and stuffed a bite of cake into his mouth.

He chewed thoughtfully, still not used to the delicious food that kagome makes.

She ate her cake and set it on the floor above the pit and lay down sprawled on the fluffy pillows.

Her figure was outlined by the pillows and her hair was fanned out around her head as she watched the movie.

"kakashi, something is going to happen. When it does I may have to leave for the next few years."

"what are you talking about kagome?"

She looked up at him and smiled "no mater what, I know I can trust you with secrets Kakashi, but you must do a blood vow to never utter a word about this."

Kakashi nodded and presented her with his hand. She bit it and blood beaded. "I vow on this blood that I will not speak of what you are about to tell me to anyone. Not even under threat of death and not even in the afterlife." Kagome liked up the bead of blood as it glowed red and licked the wound healing it.

She looked at the movie "there will be a massacre Kakashi, you are to act as everyone else towards it. The uchihas will be slaughtered." He looked at her.

"I know Itachi will try to spare his brother. In doing so he will be exiled from the village. I am to help him with the massacre." Kakashi felt his blood run cold.

"why would you do it kagome?"

He watched her bite her lips as she said softly "they are planning a coup on the village Kakashi."

They lapsed into silence as the night dragged on.

Kakashi fell asleep with his head on her lap as she played with his gravity defying hair.

Come morning she got up and made breakfast, she ate and left. Kakashi still asleep.

She made her way to the dojo and smirked at her students.

She used earth style and made the usual spikes in the ground and nodded to the iron platforms "you guys are to balance yourselves on the spikes. Once you are balanced you must regulate your chakra." They bowed "hai" they took platforms and went up on the spikes.

She smirked, since their weights were heavier than normal when they fell, they fell hard.

Some suffered a few broken bones the first few times. But it wasn't something kagome cant fix.

Finally they were balanced on the platforms and kagome called forth clones shooting water bullets at their platforms.

She kept it up and her students fell like flies until they learnt not to let distractions get to them.

Than kagome used lightning and it struck the platforms they were on.

It caused their chakra to go hay wire, increasing it substantially. She smirked, their chakra networks are even harder to regulate.

It took all day, they would control it, than the lightning would strike again. And they had to control it all throughout the night.

By morning, once they were struck, their chakra networks did not loose focus, they did not loose focus.

Kagome nodded at her students "you guys are to get the day off and let yourselves relax." She saw the looks in their faces and raised a brow "unless you guys want to keep training while your bodies in severe pain. Fine by me." They gasped.

They bowed "thank you sensei, we will take the day off."

They disappeared and kagome looked down at Itachi. He was looking up at the sky "so… hokage spoke to you of your mission?" he nodded and she grinned at him.

"I cant say im sorry, did your father tell you of his execution?" he nodded.

"we will just have to kill the rest of them with him." It troubled him how casual she was about it.

"I will put off the execution and I will stall on time for the mission, it will be a couple months until you have to do it. I want you to go on missions with ANBU and familiarize yourself with taking lives. I cannot have you break down so easily." He huffed at her and she smiled innocently.

That night she saw the hokage. The mission was to be put off for a few more years.

She sent off a raven to Itachi with the scroll.

The next morning she was on the hokage mountain looking up at the village. She was bored bored bored.

Itachi went to her and handed her a rice ball.

She took it and munched on it before Itachi tried to eat his, kagome slapped it away "HEY!"

Kagome ate her rice ball and grinned at him "it seems someones trying to poison you" she said sweetly as he gulped.

"if someones trying to poison me, wouldn't that make your rice ball just as tainted?"

"oh don't worry Itachi, it was." She said sweetly as they watched the sun progress through the sky.

"how is it not effecting you?"

Kagome held up a clawed hand and it glowed green, acid and poison dripping from her claws and landing on the rock, with a sizzle the rock liquefied.

"I have a more potent poison than ones you guys can ever replicate or make. Because of that. I am immune" he looked at the liquefied rock and gulped.

"if you don't mind my asking kagome?"

"hmm?"

"what will we do for our next lesson?"

Kagome leaned back and looked up at the sky "why, your going to work on ninjutsu of course."

He blinked at her.

"but we already know ninjutsu."

"your chakra networks are stronger, your chakra more potent, you have to relearn chakra control and practice your ninjutsu. If you don't, your like a ticking time bomb. With your ninjutsu backfiring greatly due to the sheer power behind them."

He blinked at her.

"don't even test it Itachi, I will not have my student responsible for the lives of others because he is too arrogant to heed my warnings." She glared at him with her markings jagged.

He nodded.

Kagome closed her eyes and she felt Itachi leave. She went down to the village and headed home. She hasn't been to her room in a while.

She walked in and she found the kitchen clean and smiled, she walked to her room and opened the door. She screamed.

The room was a mess, there were pouches all over the place.

She smirked and got a backpack, she used wind style to levitate the pouches into the backpack, she had to make the backpack bigger to fit it all.

She walked out of the mansion and started for the hospital with a smirk on her face.

She loved doing this.

She walked into the hospital and smirked at the secretary.

The secretary was nervous of kagomes smile.

Than kagome emptied all her pouches with her demonic speed and the secretary had horror on her face.

She knew what was coming.

Kagome used her reiki and made them all back to the baskets they were.

The hospital was bigger, but that room was full of baskets now.

The secretary screamed and the nurse came running.

She looked at the baskets in horror and watched kagome walking out laughing an evil laugh.

'she did it again.'

She sighed and called more nurses to bring the herbs to the lab.

It took three days to get it all down.

Kagome smiled before she bumped into Kakashi with a 'oomph'

His arms went around her to stop her from falling.

She smiled up at Kakashi "hey"

Kakashi smiled "yo"

Kagomes eyes widened "oh my god! Is that the new one!" she said taking the book from kakashis hand with her speed.

She went to the first chapter and started reading.

Kakashi yelled out "HEY! I WAS READING THAT!" they went into a taijutsu battle while kagome read the book.

The adrenaline from her and Kakashi fighting along with her reading the book had her flushed as she continued reading.

Kakashi was trying hard to take the book back, he couldn't get how kagome was making it look easy.

While he was fighting kagome he saw her flushed face as she read, he saw the way she bit her lips.

Kagome kept dodging and finally she kicked kakashis legs from under him and used one hand, her legs wrapped around Kakashi chest and flipped them. Kakashi landed on the ground with it cracking beneath him as kagome blushed deeply. She was straddling her chest and she tried not to squirm and move her legs to stimulate the enflamed area.

She was looking down at Kakashi and his eyes widened.

With a smirk Kakashi rubbed kagomes knee up her thigh making her moan slightly.

Kagome closed the book and handed it to Kakashi "finished reading it" she said and got up, disappearing as Kakashi looked down at the book with disappointment 'why couldn't it be longer?' he thought as he went to report to the hokage about his mission.

On his way to the tower he smirked, he had a plan. He just had to wait for the next book to go out. He walked into the office with a dreamy look on his face and sarutobi coughed. He blinked at the hokage.

Kagome hurried to the mansion, biting her lips she held her breath until she slammed the door in her room.

She slid down the door and gasped. She rubbed her legs together and moaned.

Its getting bad. She will have to do something soon.

She looked up with a small gasp and pouted.

"what are you doing here?"

Madara scratched his heard and shifted, trying to hide his obviously enthusiastic response.

"well…. The akatsuki misses your desserts…. Sasori said im the best person to persuade you into making them…."

Kagome groaned and felt herself flush as she shuddered. "you really have bad timing…" she said breathlessly.

She saw the bastard smirk down at her "well… bad timing? Or good timing?" she watch his muscles move as he went over to help her get up.

She grasped his hand and he pulled with more force, making her stumble and fall onto his chest.

His arms wrapped around kagome and she blushed, with him pressing her against his chest he can feel him pressed against her…

She squirmed slightly, causing him to grind against her and she moaned.

She looked up at Madara with half lidded eyes and leaned up before pressing her lips against his neck.

She felt him stiffen and she leaned further so her lips were close to his ear and said huskily "nice try."

He fell over anime style as kagome opened the door laughing, feeling her body really frustrated but she just couldn't help teasing him.

She called over his shoulder "make a list of what you guys want and ill make it."

Madara was grumbling under his breath as he gave her a scroll and disappeared in his space time jutsu.

Kagome put out her ipod and speakers and began baking, dancing to the song and swinging her hips around as she worked on 15 different batters and coated pans, whipped up whip cream, frosting, icing and buttercream icing.

She was working on fondant and smirked. The cakes were ready.

She put them up together and grinned at the separate boxes and labeled them all.

Before working on making tubs of ice cream, banana bread, pudding , jello, cupcakes and muffins.

Last she made was cookies and she smirked at everything.

She took all the desserts and had them in boxes before bagging them.

Using her light orb she arrived at the akatsuki hideout and got glomped by tobi, nearly dropping everything.

Hidan seeing this screamed out "WATCH WHAT YOUR FUCKING DOING YOU JACKASS!" he took tobi and threw him into a wall, the wall crumbled behind him.

Hidan rushed to her "tell me their okay!" he said and kagome sweat dropped.

She walked over to the kitchen table and unpacked everything.

She put the ice creams in the freezer and put the cakes in the fridge before leaving some out for the members and she set the cupcakes and muffins into dome serving platters before covering them with the glass.

She put the bread onto the table and covered it with a glass dome and smirked at the akatsuki "next time, send someone at a CONVENIENT time." She said with a wink at Madara who glared at her. he had a serious case of blue balls now and he hated kagome for it right now.

With a smirk at the akatsukis confusion she used her light orb and went back to konoha.

She went about cleaning the kitchen before Kakashi came home.

Once everything was clean she grinned, she prepared diner.

She felt like having steamed veggies and chicken today.

Once she set the table she sat down and she blinked when Kakashi appeared in the chair drooling at the aroma coming from the veggies.

Kagome sweat dropped and poured juice for herself and began eating.

When she finished she sat back "so how was your day kakashi?" he looked up "hmm?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"well mine was great, sent out on an assassination mission. That guy was too easy, its like he was practically commiting suicide throwing himself at us. Than we had to do a scroll retrieval. That was the hard part of my day. We had to get to the scroll before the akatsuki got there but we were not able to get to it in time.

Though fortunately, it was a good thing that if we were unable to retrieve it, we had orders to destroy it so it does not fall into the wrong hands. Some Kisame hoshigoshi was hard to get by, but we were able to destroy the scroll and come out with a couple fatal injuries and chakra exhaustion." Kagome fell down anime style.

Only a couple fatal injuries.

She glared at Kakashi and hmmed "well I guess if you feel that way, ill leave the dessert for tomorrow" she said as she got up and went to the living area making Kakashi sweat drop.

He learned long ago to listen to kagome when she tells him no dessert until this time.

He cleared the table and cleaned the area and dishes before joining her in the nest, he handed over some matcha and she sat back sipping it.

"how bout you kagome?"

Kagome shrugged and grinned "today was my students day off. Ive been a little harder on them in terms of the weights, laps they have to run and I joined them in sparing." Kakashi choked on his drink.

"why so harsh kagome?"

"I don't like Itachi uchiha" she simply said and he burst out laughing.

"anyways, with their day off today, I was able to do some herb picking" 'theres probably 8 levels full of herbs due to the akatsuki' "and I relaxed at the hokage mountain." 'itachi had to come by and speak to her about the mission which was put off for a couple years' "and I got to soak in the hot springs" 'I had to after that encounter with madara' "and of course I felt like having chicken tonight." She grinned at Kakashi.

He rolled his eyes 'she makes her life seem so simple' he grumbled and drank his tea as they watched what kagome called anime.

They were watching something called bleach, it was interesting.

Kagome saw that Kakashi was being awfully quiet so she poked him.

He jumped making her go back holding up her hands in a taijutsu pose.

He laughed nervously "sorry."

Kagome threw her cup at him with a huff as she went to her room.

She took out her paints and blushed deeply.

Biting her lips she began to paint Madara, from the look he gave her earlier.

Lustful hungry eyes, muscles coiled on his body and his mouth slightly open before he licked his lips and she giggled when she finished the painting.

She looked around and giggled again before shrinking it into a charm before putting it away in a chain underneath her blouse sleeve.

When she squirmed she giggled again as she began to paint Kakashi when he joined her in the hot springs.

There was sweat beating on his biceps and chest as he looked at her with an intense emotion in his eyes, how mouth open in a small gasp. She choose to leave the beauty mark out and smirked before putting it into a charm and hiding it on a chain in her blouse sleeve.

She pouted up at the ceiling 'if my instincts are kicking in it would be seriously bad. I would have to find someone who can curb the needs…' she sighed and rolled over looking out the window.

'its been basically millennia's since ive had someone to tend to my needs.'

Kagome was happy when the sun came up, she basically jumped out of bed and skipped down the hall to make breakfast.

She ate quickly and ran to the dojo, she would have used her demonic speed or her light orb or even flash step.

But she wanted to run, she wanted to feel the burn in her legs and the sun on her face.

She grinned when she got there and stood in front of her students. "now, you guys are to work on mastering your ninjutsu!" she put her arms out dramatically "attack me."

She smirked as Itachi was the first to go, he called forth the uchiha clans favorite. The fireball jutsu.

She was laughing as a hugeass fire ball came hurtling towards her.

It was the size of the hokage mountain.

She was happy she had her dojo moved, she wrapped herself in her barrier and dove for the heart.

Everyone gasped as she was swallowed by the flame.

She infused her chakra, spun in air to wrap the flames around her and slammed her fist into the ground. Discharging the chakra and she stood as flames danced on her barrier.

She grinned at Itachi "now you see don't you?" he nodded mutely and kagome snickered "work on your chakra little uchiha."

Throughout the day, her ANBU attacked her with their ninjutsu and she either dodged it or completely dispelled it in a manner of itachis fireball.

She was standing there with a huge grin on her face when her students were on the ground panting, even the little uchiha was exhausted.

She giggled "now, get plenty of rest and eat up. We are starting the very same training tomorrow" they all gulped.

"we will continue to do this until you guys learn to control it." She walked away happy with her students progress and happy with the adrenaline rush she got from facing off with their attacks.

When she walked down the streets of konoha heading to the mansion, she was practically glowing.

She went over to the kitchen and fried up steak and steamed veggies, she set it on the table and sat down as Kakashi sat down also.

She grinned at him 'shes in an awfully good mood.'

"so what has you in a good mood?"

"remember the part of my training where you have to master your ninjutsu again?"

Kakashi nodded. "Im having my students work on that now. Except one thing, they are attacking me while struggling to master it, its amazing. There are slips where it overwhelms them and the attacks are way overpowered and way dangerous. But that's what makes it fun!"

Kakashi sweat dropped 'yea, shes crazy.'

They ate in silence and Kakashi brought out black forest cake afterwards making Kakashi drool as he ate it.

He was savoring the chocolatey goodness and eating the filled cherries before nodding to kagome "thank you kagome, as always you're a fine cook. Especially when it comes to your desserts."

Kagome nodded and went over to the living area. Kakashi came over with matcha and they sat down watching cartoons.

She smirked, Kakashi usually finds pokemon interesting.

But he seemed distracted.

She looked over to see why and felt her heart beat faster.

He was reading the new book to the icha icha series.

She lunged for the book. But he anticipated that, he turned, the book on the side as he caught kagome and they fell into the fluffy part of the pit with Kakashi on top of kagome.

He was looking down at her with amusement and held up the book "youll have to try harder than that to get this"

She rolled so she was on top and tried to get the book only for Kakashi to bring his legs up and threw her off to the side. She landed in a crouch and lunged again, Kakashi caught kagome in his arms and she turned, restraining his arms to his side as she grabbed for the book.

He snickered and he let his concentration slip.

Kagome had the book and she started reading from the first chapter.

She felt her face flush and she bit her lip, she was reading as Kakashi tried to get the book, she dodged his attacks and kicks.

When she was nearing the end she swept his feet from under him like the last time. He anticipated this and moved slightly.

That caused kagome to wrap her legs around his waist instead of his chest and they landed onto the fluffy pillows with kagome on top straddling his waist.

The slight impact caused kagome to go down on him making her moan. She moved her hips slightly and she couldn't take the intense feeling.

She was looking down at Kakashi with a blush on her face as he put his hands to her hips, pressing her down harder and groaned.

She stuttered out "y-you planned this didn't you?"

He smirked up at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 11:

He smirked up at her.

And she glared down at him before hitting his chest with the book and getting up. "finished that one."

She got up and walked out of the mansion, heading to the training grounds to train.

Kakashi collapsed back onto the pillows with a groan.

He needs to tell jiraiya to make his books longer. Than he smirked, no. he needs to make kagome give into her needs so that he can finally have her.

Kagome was walking into the forest of death when kabuto trailed her, orochimaru wants this woman named kagome. He would get her for him.

He jumped into the trees as he watched kagome.

She had her swords drawn and she was slashing at the trees, the leaves rained down onto her in a dark cloud.

She jumped into the air and charged her swords with her reiki as she slashed at all the leaves with her demonic speed.

She was snarling and taking out her frustrations in her training.

The leaves were split into two and landed onto the forest floor.

All trees were cut to pieces before falling into heaps onto the floor.

With a growl she used her youki and burned down the remains as she charged her reiki with her youki and created a huge crater into what was once the forest of death.

Kabuto had to jump onto the wall of the forest of death to protect himself from her attacks.

Once he saw her standing in a burning crater he felt himself freeze from the fear. 'I could have been killed…' he was watching as kagome stood up with a happy grin once again before she looked around and shrugged. She will leave it to Anko. It is her training grounds anyways.

Kabuto was still shaking long after kagome was gone.

He needed to report to orochimaru and tell him of the events. And while he was at it, convince him to abandon hope in kagome least he get himself killed.

Yea, that was a good idea. Get him to give up.

Kagome was heading back to the hatake mansion when Itachi came into step with her "I saw your little display of power" he said emotionlessly and kagome laughed.

"it was not a display of power little uchiha."

"well what was it than?"

Kagome shrugged "merely… letting go."

"letting go of what?"

Kagome snickered and flicked his forehead before leaning down to whisper "once you get older Itachi, youll know what im talking about." He was scowling as he rubbed his forehead.

'that better not bruise' he thought glaring at kagome as she went into the hatake residence.

Kagome walked in and blinked. Kakashi went out on a mission.

And Madara was standing there glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes at him "whats got your panties in a twist?"

Madara huffed and pinned her against a wall "I like to keep an eye on you kagome, I don't trust you being here in konoha. Especially since its obvious that one Kakashi hatake took a liking into you. And did you know kabuto was sent out to retrieve you for orochimaru? Or that fugaku is trying to use Itachi to get your power? What about the fact that donzo will try to tie you to konoha?" kagome sighed and pulled him close.

She started kissing him, bringing her hands up to his hair and pulled it slightly as he brought his hands up her leg to grip her waist.

He deepened the kiss and kagome moaned against his lips before he lifted her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and they pulled away slightly "sorry madara, but to me you're a more likely candidate for a mate than Kakashi ever will be. I am unfortunately not looking for a mate at the moment" she said as she started kissing his throat.

He growled and looked down at her. "than you will give me a chance kagome?" she nodded mutely and he smirked.

"by the way, I did know about kabuto being there, but he was unfortunately there when I was taking out my frustrations. So I suspect he will be to afraid to approach me again. And I know about fugaku trying to use Itachi, we are given the mission to slaughter the uchiha clan in a few years. And as for donzo? Im in charge of the headquarters as well as the foundation. If I want him dead I just need to say the word."

He smirked and carried her down to her room before lieing her onto her bed.

He started kissing her neck down to her shoulders and took off her corset before bringing her blouse up.

He looked up at her "do you really want to do this?" she nodded and he didn't waste any time in removing their clothes.

Afterwards she fell asleep in his arms and she woke up the next morning with Itachi in the doorway looking at them in shock.

She growled at him and looked up at Madara to see him still asleep. She pointed to the door and said 'go' Itachi ran out of there.

Kagome smirked and tugged on madaras hair making him grumble "what is it." He opened an eye and looked at kagome, she had a huge smile on her face and she was glowing.

She licked his cheek making him blink at her as she said "I have to go. Im supposed to be training ANBU remember?" she said while heading to the bathroom to shower.

Once she got out she dried herself off and used wind style to dry her hair. She ran into the room and took out a new fighting attire.

Her leather pants were black and her blouse was white while her leather corset/sheath was red. Her blouse had red petals on the sleeves. She put her swords into the sheaths and put on her belt with her pouches, cresent blades and flask. She looked down at the clothes she used before putting them away in a flash of pink. She was happy that shrinking them into charms cleaned them.

She looked at her charms and choose one. She sat on the bed as she put on black leather knee high boots with steel toes and zipped it up.

The heel was only like 6 inches.

She stood up and raised a brow at Madara who was leaning back in the pillows watching her, the sheets was wrapped around his waist but she can see his obvious enthusiasm.

She stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared in her light orb.

She appeared in front of her ANBU students and saw that Itachi was in the front lines again and he was blushing furiously as he tried to avoid looking at her.

She snickered at itachi and turned to her students with a grin on her face. "now, lets take this outside and you are to continue your training from the other day. Once I deem you good, than you will work on chakra control." They walked out with kagome, the male and a few females watching her ass move and Itachi was looking down.

She stopped in the huge field that was there training ground and yelled out "begin!"

For the next few hours she was having fun while her students attacked her, they learnt to not hold back but they were still struggling with controlling their ninjutsu.

Finally when she saw they were getting the hang of it she stopped the last attack and got up with her hands on her hips "alright, now you guys can work on your chakra control" she grinned out as she swept her arm towards the huge pond that was to her right.

Her students went over to the pond, confident that they can do the water walking because they have already mastered it.

Well they have to remaster it.

She snickered as her students fell in the water repeatedly.

Only Itachi was good enough to get it done on the first try. He walked over to her and sat at her side as she watched her students.

"so uh…. Who was he?" kagome turned her head to look at him "who he was is my business. Butt out" she said as Itachi sweat dropped at his comrades repeated failures.

It took the whole day, but they finally mastered it. Than kagome blew multiple bubbles. Her students back was to her so they didn't see the bubbles.

They popped right by their ears making them fall into the water.

They got out and glared at kagome before remembering who she was.

She giggled at them and said "alright, you guys have passed. Your no longer my students. You will report to headquarters once I give you your activations for your weights. Once you report to them, they will put you into the training program where you will learn some medical jutsu and the anatomy of the human body along with rules and protocal." They nodded and everyone lined up in front of kagome.

She pressed her glowing purple hands to their temples and gave them the knowledge of the activation and deactivation of the weights on their bodies.

She nodded to them and they disappeared to report to headquarters, Itachi stayed behind and bowed to kagome "thank you sensei" than he too disappeared.

Kagome reported to the hokage office, she gave him a scroll on the recent students that graduated from her class and giggled as he read it.

He looked up "it seems you've given them a greater weight this time. The last time ive seen you train someone so hard was Kakashi and Tenzou"

Kagome smirked "well you see, if you pit an uchiha with an irate taisho. The results aren't very pleasant." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"an irate taisho eh? Does this mean you wont be taking on students for a while?" kagone nodded.

Than she said softly "I would like to be put on active duty in the ANBU."

Sarutobi nodded and handed her the standard flak jacket for anbu and looked at her arm guards before looking at the arm guards that ANBU wears and shaking his head.

She put the flak jacket on and bowed to him "and my mask?" he gave her a inu mask and watched her put it on.

He gave her a scroll and she read it before nodding. She threw it into the air as it burst into flames, he looked down and kagome wasn't there.

Kagomes first mission? Track down orochimaru and kill him.

Outside the village while she was running, Madara joined her and they jumped into the tree tops "I see your in ANBU now" he said looking at her jacket and she nodded.

"what is your mission…" "Inu." She said impassively.

"what is your mission Inu?" "I am to track down orochimaru and kill him." Madara nodded. Fitting.

Kagome spent weeks going to hideouts looking for orochimaru and growled when she didn't find him.

Finally very annoyed she scanned whole areas for orochimarus sick aura.

Than she scanned whole regions. Still nothing.

With a snarl she swiped her claws at a tree and she smirked as it fell.

Finally. She felt orochimarus aura.

With a gleeful cry that had Madara rubbing his ears she ran through the tree tops at top speeds after orochimaru. Madara facepalmed, she was using her demonic speed again.

She used flash step and pressed her cresent blade against orochimarus sides as she smirked up at him.

Kabuto held out his hand charged with chakra and froze. That silvery hair…

Kagome giggled at orochimaru and said "its because I gave you your arm back wasn't it?"

Orochimaru stilled "that's when you got a first glimpse at my power. That's when you decided you wanted to take me to get that power." With a disgusted snarl kagome slashed up and orochimarus head was detached from his shoulders.

She turned to kabuto as he tried to turn to run from kagome.

Before Madara jumped in front of him and cut his head from his shoulders and kagome took them both by the hair before putting them into a bag and throwing it over her shoulders.

She nodded at Madara and used her light orb to report to the hokage.

She snickered seeing the hokage was asleep at his desk.

With a crazed grin that no one can see she turned the bag over and the heads thumped onto the hokages desk waking him up.

Upon waking, the first thing sarutobi saw was the heads. He promptly screamed making other ANBU appear to his aid and they nearly puked in their masks at the sight.

The desk was splattered with blood and some of it got on sarutobis face.

Orochimaru had a crazed grin on his face with his tongue out. And kabutos face was frozen in a scream.

Kagome bowed to sarutobi and handed him a scroll.

He said shakily "get rid of these" with a nod kagome took the heads and disappeared.

She used her light orb and appeared back with Madara who was keeping watch over the bodies.

She said through the mental link "kakuzu get ready" she heard swearing and kakuzu and hidan appeared in her light orb.

She smirked at them, kakuzu had a disheveled look and hidan was openly glaring at her.

Kagome threw orochimarus head at hidan making him fall over and she gave kabutos head to kakuzu who attached it to the body. He went over and took orochimarus head and attached it to the body.

Her, hidan, kakuzu and Madara went to the nearest collection agency and kakuzu cashed in on the 200 million for both the bodies.

She knew kakuzu was in heaven right now so she rolled her eyes and brought everyone to their hideout in her light orb.

Hidan looked at her "damn bitch, whats with the hot new look?" kagome rolled her eyes at hidan and said "I got tired of the old one." She walked away as hidan drooled.

She went to the kitchen and got out some carrot cake before sitting on the kitchen table with a cup of matcha.

She ate the cake and sat back drinking her tea.

Madara wrapped his arms around kagomes neck and kissed the side of her head making her look up at him "baby, I don't have time for a reunion. I have to report to the hokage about my next mission." He sighed.

Why did he get the feeling she was going to say that?

She leaned up and kissed him passionately. He slipped his tongue past her soft lips and she gasped slightly as she relaxed into the kiss.

Madara pulled away and caressed her cheek "ill come by and see you in a bit kagome." She nodded.

She walked down the hall were Sasori was and pulled out a scroll.

She activated the scroll and Sasori saw the corpses that came out. He drooled, he can make human puppets out of these.

He hugged her "ah, you know me so well." He said as she licked his cheek.

He turned to the corpses and she disappeared in her light orb.

She appeared before the hokage who nodded at her.

She put her mask back into place and he handed her a scroll. She sighed and looked at the hokage exasperated.

He shrugged at her.

She was to go through every hidden village and steal secret scrolls containing secret jutsus that belonged to each village.

She took off her jacket and her mask and handed it to the hokage who blinked at her.

She smirked at him and handed him scrolls on the secret jutsu along with forbidden jutsu and said "if you want me to go to the hidden villages for scrolls I already have. Im going to them anyways for a vacation."

The hokage huffed at her and wrote on multiple scrolls, sealing it with seals containing the symbol for each village.

"if you are going anyways, than bring these to the kages." Kagome nodded at him and took them, she put them in a messenger back on her side and walked out.

First up would be sand, wave, cloud, stone and so on.

She traveled in her light orb and stayed a couple days in suna in an inn there.

Her and Madara spent their nights getting to know each other's bodies and what made the other curl their toes.

She blushed, he was good in bed though.

She went over to wave next and gave the scroll to the mizukage.

She again stayed a few days. But for a different reason, she went to see the seven swordsman and smirked at them "hey, can we make it the 8 swordsman?" kagome asked as she stared them down.

They sputtered at her "but you don't have a special sword!" one of them cried out.

Than kagome took out her two swords, charged them with reiki and youki and slashed into the air, her attacks went in blinding speeds and they watched as a mountain crumbled.

"so can we make it 8 swordsman?" they nodded mutely and kagome grinned at them.

She bowed to them "don't expect me to work for you" she said as she walked away.

They went to stone and gave the scroll to the kage there and kagome sweat dropped to see it was a very short old man with a bald top and big nose.

She didn't bother spending time there.

She went to the raikage and gave him the scroll.

She saw the 8 tails jinchuuriki. This is the first time she seen a jinchuuriki.

It was killer B

And the 8 tails was saying 'wyvryn' to B, telling him to go to kagome.

That time they weren't very good friends or didn't have a close bond. So killer B ignored the 8 tails and watched kagome leave.

Kagome went to all the other minor hidden villages and gave them the scrolls before heading to the hideout.

Guess her surprise to see Itachi there?

Who do you think was more surpised to see who there? Itachi or kagome?

She blinked at him and dragged him to the kitchen and sat down matcha.

"talk. Why are you here."

Itachi looked down. "once the hokage sent you out on your mission to give those scrolls. I was sent to slaughter the uchiha clan. I learnt that the scrolls you sent out was a declaration that I was a S-rank missing nin and that my crime was the massacre of the uchiha clan." Kagome winced.

"when I left, I didn't know where I was going, but Kisame was waiting for me. He recruited me into the akatsuki…"

Kagome tilted her head "I was supposed to slaughter the uchiha clan with you."

Itachi shook his head "the hokage doesn't want that." Kagome sighed.

"why are you here?"

Kagome laughed and Sasori came into the kitchen and hugged her. kagome put her hand on his arm and said "Itachi, meet Sasori. He was a orphan. After the second war, I left the village and I went to suna. It turns out sakumo killed sasoris parents and the kazekage at the time wanted me to look after Sasori."

Itachi stared at Sasori. Sasori wasn't in his favorite puppet. He doesn't use his puppets around the base after kagome destroyed one this one time….

Not important…

"so im still looking after Sasori" kagome said as she licked his cheek.

Sasori whipped his cheek, ignoring Itachi than went to grab ice cream before heading to his room.

Madara peeked his head through the door. "ah, your back!" kagome giggled as Madara came over kissing her.

Itachi pointed at Madara "its you!"

Kagome laughed nervously as Madara looked at Itachi "how do you know me?" he said quietly.

Itachi opened his mouth and kagome put her face in her hands. Not wanting to see this.

"you're the one who was sleeping with my sensei that morning!" Itachi blushed, remembering that they didn't have clothes on.

Madara turned to kagome and raised an eyebrow. But he saw that kagome wasn't looking.

He crossed his arms over his muscled chest and kagome looked up with a pained look. "he was there to fetch me to train ANBU, but he walked in on us in the morning, I was already waking up but you didn't wake up."

She got up and walked out of the room, too emberassed and went to the hot springs to relax.

In the kitchen Madara and Itachi were having a glaring match. "your not good for kagome if your in the akatsuki." Itachi said and Madara scoffed "I run this place little boy." Itachi twitched. "whats with you and kagome calling me little boy!" he said bringing out ninja wire to trap Madara in.

Madara said "susano" as ribs encased Madara and the wire was useless.

"its because you are a little boy. One who had the mangekyo but no training. You will be training with me from now on."

Itachi was shaking and looked at Madara "why did kagome choose you?" he said quietly and Madara smirked.

"kagome needs someone who can be her equal. You are not that person, im not only her equal but I have known her far longer than anyone else in this era."

Madara walked out and went to track down kagome. Kagome was in her room looking up at the ceiling of seshomaru in his demon form.

Madara went over and went into bed with kagome, wrapping his arms around her as she layed her head on his chest.

She kissed his neck and dragged her fangs across it gently making him shiver and hold her tighter.

"I was supposed to do the mission with Itachi." She said grumpily

"mission?"

Kagome nodded "the uchiha were planning a coup on the village. So me and itachis mission was to slaughter the whole clan. Itachi was allowed to spar sasuke but only once he agreed to excile afterwards.

It was supposed to be done in a few years and we were supposed to do it together."

Kagome scowled up at the ceiling and said solemnly "they made Itachi do the mission and they gave me the mission to send out scrolls declaring him a missing nin. I was to give it to the kages of the villages and give it to village leaders of minor villages and civilian villages."

Madara stroked her hair and she got up removing her clothes before leaning down and kissing Madara.

"I have to go back to the village and declare my mission a success and hand in my report." He can tell she wasn't happy at the fact that the hokage did this.

He unbuckled his belt and kagome leaned down taking him into her mouth as she rubbed herself.

He leaned back groaning and kagome pulled away wiping the liquid from the sides of her mouth and smirking down at Madara.

He pulled her down onto her hands and knees and positioned himself behind her before thrusting into her.

She gasped and moaned as Madara took his time with her.

Finally after a while they found their release and collapsed onto the bed. She was laying against his side looking up at him with a grin.

Than the door opened.

She sighed.

Why couldn't things be normal at the akatsuki?

Kisame and hidan swore at the sight.

"what the actual fuck kagome!" hidan said pointing at them and Kisame facepalmed.

"we were told to come find you to brief you on a mission." He was looking away.

Kagome hid her face against madaras neck as he said quietly "get out."

Once they closed the door she glared up at him.

"what did they mean a mission?"

Madara shrugged "I guess they are sending you after a tailed beast."

Kagome sighed and got up, Madara pulled her down for a kiss before she got dressed.

She left the room and Madara drifted off to sleep and she stood at peins desk glaring at him.

"what is this about a mission?"

Konan said quietly "Itachi and Kisame are assigned the 9 tails jinchuuriki to capture. But since the 9 tails is the strongest bijuu, you are to help them capture the jinchuuriki." Pein nodded.

Then pein said "the 9 tails jinchuuriki is one Naruto uzumaki. Who is currently in konoha. Since you are there anyways, you are to keep an eye on the jinchuuriki and when Itachi and Kisame come to retrieve him. Help them capture him and help us seal him up." Kagome sighed and bowed to them.

"I make no promises on that being the course of action I take." She said quietly. That is the best answer they can ever hope to get out of her.

"dismissed."

Kagome walked out and walked to the kitchen, she took out strawberry ice cream and made a big bowl. She went to the living area and went into one of the nests before putting on a horror movie.

Madara walked in and looked down at her "whats got you in a bad mood?"

She leaned back on the bench and Madara jumped down to join her.

"they want me to help itachi and Kisame to capture the 9 tails jinchuuriki. I am to watch the jinchuuriki in konoha and when they are going to come to retrieve him. Im supposed to help capture him and seal him." Kagome shook her head.

"I don't want to do it Madara, but I also don't want to see a student of mine get hurt."

"former student kagome." She waved her hand in his direction "yea yea."

She took a big spoonful and was going to put it into her mouth before Madara took her hand and put the spoon in his mouth.

She glared at Madara and took another spoonful putting it into her mouth and licking the spoon clean. They sat back watching nightmare on elm street.

Tobi jumped onto them and kagome groaned "gome! You didn't tell tobi you were back! tobis been a good boy!" she leaned back into the fluffy pillows with a groan.

Did she have to deal with this now?

She gave Madara an exasperated look and he smirked at her.

The damn bastard smirked at her.

She growled and disappeared in her light orb.

She appeared in front of the hokage and bowed to him, her mask in place.

"you may remove your mask." He said quietly and he told ANBU to bring him in.

Kagome watched curiously as they brought a little blond boy with spiky hair and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"kagome, meet the other village secret."

"the nine tails jinchuuriki" he looked taken aback.

Kagome called forth her reiki and a ball of pink appeared and it floated slowly to Naruto.

Kagome pointed at herself "miko"

When the orb got close to Naruto thee kyuubis youki reacted to kagomes reiki and sparks appeared, burning Naruto as he screamed and jumped back. she pointed at him "youkai" she rolled her eyes as the realization dawned on sarutobi.

"r-right… his been an orphan since the attack. Once he was old enough we moved him out of the orphanage… due to unforeseen circumstances and gave him his own apartment." She nodded at Naruto.

"you are to take care of Naruto." Kagome sighed.

Sarutobi nodded at kagome "you are still able to do your missions while Naruto is at the academy." She walked over to the desk while sarutobi layed out a map. He pointed at a spot "theres narutos apartment." He pointed to another spot near the hatake residence "there is your new clan house. The taishos are now a clan of their own." He looked at kagome.

"you are to help Naruto move out and into your clan house." She looked at the map. The taisho district was huge…

Than again, since the time she came into this era she has made money and saved up. She now owns enough to buy a whole nation and still have spare to pay for shinobi services in all the nations.

She looked up at sarutobi "call dog." He pressed a tag on his desk and said softly "bring in dog."

Kakashi appeared before them and eyed kagomes new clothing.

Sarutobi looked at kagome and she gestured Kakashi over "take Naruto to the taisho district. And when you drop him off, move my stuff out of the hatake resident." She handed him a scroll "make sure that's not pointed towards you when you open it."

The ANBU disappeared with Naruto and he gaped at the barrier around to taisho district. He pressed a hand to the door and it opened.

Him and Naruto walked through the district gaping at everything before they went to a huge clan house, bigger than kakashis.

He brought Naruto in and saw there were many rooms and halls and the kitchen was stocked.

He disappeared as Naruto wondered around.

He went to his place and went to kagomes room, he opened the scroll pointing towards her room and felt his jaw drop as the scroll created a miniature tornado and sucked up everything in the room.

He down to the basement and sucked up all of kagomes scrolls. He went to the attic and sucked up the rest of her scrolls.

With a pout he went to kagomes lab and sucked up all the herbs and beakers and everything in it.

He sighed, he didn't want kagome to go.

He used teleportation jutsu to go to the taisho resident and wordlessly gave the scroll to kagome who nodded.

She went to her room and opened the scroll, everything that was in her room was drawn out and kagome used her reiki to arrange everything into place.

She went to a library… that was bigger than a training ground before opening the scroll and her scrolls were drawn out.

She used her reiki and arranged everything, her scrolls barely fit in the library.

Than she went to a area through a side door in her library and opened the scroll one last time as her entire lab went out.

She again used her reiki to arrange everything.

She walked out and used her barrier to seal off her library and lab so only she was allowed inside.

She went to the living area and used earth style and wood style to lower the 5 separate areas to make the benches than she lined it with cushions before putting fluffy pillows in the bottom.

She did that to them all and used her reiki to make crystalized orbs and had them hover above the nests and smiled.

She went to the kitchen and started baking and making ice cream. She cant live in a house without treats.

She set up bentos and pouted. She was forgetting something. She looked to the doorway and her eyes widened. She forgot about Naruto.

He was standing in the doorway looking at kagome scared, he was only 5. He said quietly "are you going to hurt me like everyone else?" kagome walked over and pressed her striped cheeks to narutos whiskered ones and smiled at him.

"no Naruto, you can call me okaasan now." He saw tears well up in his eyes and she hugged him.

He cried on her shoulders. He wasn't alone anymore, someone cared about him.

He hoped she wouldn't call him a monster like everyone else.

After thinking that he froze and kagome pulled away to look at his tear stained face "whats wrong?" she cooed.

"your not going to call me a monster are you?" kagome laughed and licked his cheek. "if I do that Naruto, than I would have to call myself a monster too. Im like you."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 12:

"your not going to call me a monster are you?" kagome laughed and licked his cheek. "if I do that Naruto, than I would have to call myself a monster too. Im like you."

Naruto felt his heart stop. She was like me.

Kagome grinned, "now I believe the hokage told me you wanted to join the academy?" Naruto nodded.

"well when do the academy students regester?" Naruto felt his eyes widen. "today… at noon…" they look at the clock and kagome swore before ingulfing them in her light orb and went to the academy.

Sasuke was in the front seats alone and she went to iruka giving him a scroll.

He read it over and blinked at kagome before looking at Naruto.

And thus hell began for iruka-sensei as he took Naruto on as a student.

Kagome didn't know that Naruto was a prankster. Until the villagers came to her complaining about Naruto pranking them and painting on the buildings.

She got to admit, he was good with setting traps and ninja wire.

She smirked, she was proud of him.

The villagers were pissed off to see her smirk, the shinobi was going to go see her to complain… before they saw the taisho crest… and saw who was narutos guardian… they looked at the civilians with fear. Do they know who they are harassing?

They turned an ran. They didn't want to deal with kagome taisho.

Kagome growled at the civilians currently at the gates of her compound and snapped out with her reiki crackling around her. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"YOU SHOULD PUT THAT MONSTER DOWN!"

"YEA! KILL THE MONSTER!"

She snarled and used her poison whip and snap at them, the whip hit the grounds at their feet and they looked down in terror.

"I said that's enough! His just a little boy!"

"HIS THE KYUUBI!" someone screamed out and ANBU came to do crowd control. They were surprised to see their sensei. Two ANBU went and knelt in front of the mob as the rest knelt in front of kagome "sensei" they said reverently and kagome scoffed at the mob.

"get rid of them" she said as she turned to walk into her compound.

She heard screams as the civilians tried to run away from the ANBU. They were her students. The civilians didn't stand a chance against them.

She smirked, she knew they were put into holding cells to be judged.

She used a mirror image jusu and she walked towards her clan house, her clones splitting from her behind her.

Her clones were to work on the district, some were to work on making silk and cottons. Some were to be seamstresses, some were to be weapons worker and some were to be leather workers and so on.

When she got to her clan house she opened the door and explored every nook and cranny of her mansion and memorized everything.

She was heading to the kitchen to eat from her bento and she froze when she saw two.

She took one and used her flash step to appear at the academy, Naruto was on the swings alone and kids went over to pick on him.

With a feral grin she put her hands down onto their shoulders and grinned down on them "now tell me, are you going to play nice boys?" they shivered in fear before kagome and she pushed them towards the academy doors. "go report to your senseis about what you were about to do. Give them the name kagome taisho." She watched the boys run inside.

She held out her bento to Naruto and grinned when he looked up "we forgot this" he took it and hugged her. "okaasan…" he felt like crying, he never thought he would say those words…

Kagome leaned down and licked his cheek "now, pay attention in class and after the academy I will come to pick you up." He nodded and ran inside to go eat his lunch.

She grinned and she felt Kakashi at her back.

"its nice that you are taking care of minatos son." She nodded up at him and grinned. The next book was out.

She took it and ran away from him, he blinked at his empty hand "KAGOME!" he ran after her, all over konoha people can hear kagome laughing and them jumping from roof tops to roof tops.

Kakashi was trying to catch up to kagome, she went to her district and disappeared into it.

Kakashi was surprised to see kagomes everywhere. Even more surprised to see bolts of different colored silks, jewelry shops, weapons place, a shop with leather, a cotton shop, a seamstress, a bakery, a restruant, a library and so on. he gulped. How was he supposed to find the original?

Kagome tasked another kagome to announce their services to the village.

Kakashi gulped at the gates opening and looked back, civilians and shinobi were rushing forward to check out the shops and everything.

He ran into an armory and sighed. That was close, its practically a stampede!

He looked around and he heard giggling. He followed it to a huge gate that had a barrier, kagome put a gate around her clan house. He jumped over the wall with charged chakra in his legs and the barrier let him through.

He heard giggling again. He went to the courtyard and gaped at the gardens, bushes, trees and herbs.

Than he saw kagome lieing on a dock reading the book. Kakashi rushed forward and flipped her around so she was looking up at him on her back.

He blushed at her flushed face and she handed the book to him.

He pouted, the chase took to long.

Kagome grinned at him and took his hand dragging him to the gates again and out into the district.

"come on Kakashi, I want to show you what I did with the taisho district!" the place was huge.

There was a huge commercial district for her shops and restruants and repair shops. A district with headquarters and security, a communications tower, a district with beautiful houses and a huge training grounds that took up half the district, and the place was huge.

The training grounds had forests, cliffs, rivers, ponds. He blinked at kagome and she smirked "I made improvements" she said and kagome saw another kagome hurry between the commercial district and the communications tower.

They were setting up electricity lines and phone lines.

It was not something the current shinobi world had but it was something kagome knew so well.

Kagome grinned at Kakashi and brought him over to a restruant and they sat down.

A kagome smirked at the original and brought over oden, matcha and sushi for Kakashi.

She was drooling at the oden before taking a spoon and eating it, feeling herself groan at the amazing taste of it.

Kakashi ate and he said after eating while he sipped his matcha "how are you able to do all this?" kagome looked up "hmm?" he sweeped his arms to the kagomes and out to the busy streets.

Kagome shrugged "oh all it took was shikigami, a whole lot of reiki and youki and chakra and a couple hours of recovering afterwards" she pointed at each kagome, they had blue shards in their head "that shard gives off its own life and energy. They are my shikigami jutsu and the shards anchor them and allow them to recover their own chakra like a normal person"

Kakashi stared at the kagomes and saw the shards in their foreheads.

Once they were finished with their meals a kagome went and picked it up and smirked at Kakashi who was taking out his wallet to pay. Kagomes copy shook her head "the original doesn't pay" she said as she hurried off and Kakashi looked at kagome as she shrugged.

They went to the bakery/café and sat by a window at the back that overlooked a koi pond and garden. Once they sat down kagomes copy set down black forest cake and strawberry ice cream. Kagome grinned and ate her ice cream happily as Kakashi ate his food.

Everyone was so busy with the amazing desserts, they never heard of all this. The district is so new and amazing to them all.

He wasn't worried about someone seeing him without his mask. He looked over at kagome as they sat back with a smile. Shes seen his face before.

She stuck her tongue out at him "where do you want to go next?" he shrugged and kagome took his hand dragging him out to the square where people were around the edges sitting into foreign tables and drinking different tea.

She pointed at a map, it showed the districts and the commercial district was the only one open to the public. He looked at it, there was an index on everything. He was surprised at the numbers of everything and over whelmed by it. He looked at kagome and she grinned, on the back of the square was a clock tower that displayed the time. And she pointed to the top of the board and he saw that it showed that the district closes at 8pm

He looked at the time, it was only 3.

She blinked at the time and swore. "I have to go pick up Naruto!"

She disappeared in her light orb and appeared in front of the academy, scaring people.

The Hyuugas were looking at her with interest while the inuzukas sniffed at her and blinked.

The aburame were keeping their distance from her and the nara, akimichi and inos clan were looking on in interest.

Than the doors opened, they were surprised to see Naruto run out and jump into kagomes arms as she caught him.

She giggled at him and said softly "did you enjoy your first day?" he saw his face darken and he shook his head with tears in his eyes.

The clan heads saw that the jinchuuriki was with kagome. And they did a double take. Some clans were changing their minds about trying to tell there kids to stay away from the monster and the civilians scoffed at kagome.

The clan heads knew kagome, they knew the villages S-rank secret.

And most of all, she saved them all more times than they can count.

They held respect for kagome.

They looked at kagome and felt their eyes soften, she hugged Naruto and grinned. "come on. things will be different youll see!" she licked his cheek making him blink at her.

"Naruto, I have a surprise for you." She grinned at his curiousity and everyone leaned close as Naruto asked what surprise.

She grinned "the taisho commercial district of course!" she disappeared in her light orb with Naruto and she made her orb transperant so he can see them travel.

They were over the commercial district and his eyes widened.

They went down in the square and kagome took his hand bringing him to the restruant and she grinned at her copy "miso ramen for Naruto" kagome nodded and came back with ramen.

Naruto slurped it down and she kissed his head.

"now, you were able to see the district, you can come back and explore it later. Don't worry about people being mean to you, everything is maned by me. I will not allow them to hurt you or bully you here." He nodded and kagome took his hand before going through the district to gates into areas not open to the public.

Naruto was staring at the houses with wonder.

Than she went to the training grounds and he gasped. It was huge.

She grinned at narutos reaction and they went into the clearing before kagome asked "so what did you learn today?" Naruto sighed. "chakra…"

She rolled her eyes and took out scrolls and explained chakra to Naruto better and had him work on chakra control. She told him to work on tree climbing for the next few weeks until he had it mastered, she told him that everyday when he comes from the academy he is to meet her here so she can explain what his learning in the academy and teach him.

She was happy to see Naruto grow in the past couple months, he learnt to eat healthy and he learnt tree climbing by the end of the third month.

She taught him shadow clone jutsu and helped him practice with his shuriken and kunai training.

Kagome was happy to see him training with ninja wire and she kissed his head "im proud of you Naruto" she said quietly making him grin.

"ill be hokage one day okaasan. People will respect me the same way they respect you." Kagome nodded and said "remember what I said though, you have to hold back in the academy. You need your childhood and being a shinobi means this is the only way you can have one."

Naruto hung his head "I know okaasan, I have everyone thinking im the dobe of the class" she saw him wince and she flicked his forehead "its not bad Naruto. If you show your better than them. Than they will only hate you more." He nodded.

Once kagome gave Naruto the talk about his pranks about how he shouldn't get caught and to get rid of evidence.

She smirked, she threatened to ban Naruto from the commercial district for 2 weeks if he were to get caught doing his pranks as punishment.

He got better and kagome explained that it is like stealth missions and espionage. And he really likes that idea.

Kagome didn't think her life can get any better… until she was called into a meeting with the clan heads.

She was sitting at a table for clan meetings and they were glaring at her. they didn't like her commercial district because it drove business away from them and she gained the profit they should have. They didn't know she was donating to the hospital and academy…

Kagome was even gaining popularity from outside the village.

Not only that but they were not happy with the kyuubi brat being with kagome.

They didn't care that she was kagome, they cared about the kyuubi in her care, they knew she trained the ANBU they didn't want her to train Naruto.

Sarutobi was seating through the meeting feeling his heart clench for kagome and Kakashi watched with emotionless eyes as they called for Naruto to be removed from her care once he became genin…

It was turning to a full out riot…

Sarutobi was forced to agree with the clan heads and kagomes eyes flashed red, Kakashi saw it and knew she wasn't okay.

By the end of the meeting, the scroll was signed and kagome went home to see Naruto training in the training grounds.

She handed him the scroll wordlessly and he read it, feeling tears go down his face as he looked up at kagome. He saw the pain in her eyes and he hugged her.

The genin test was tomorrow….

She felt tears run down her face as she smiled at him "youll do fine Naruto"

That night she didn't train him. Her and Naruto spent it at the mansion in the nest as they watched horror movies.

It gave Naruto nightmares but it made kagome feel better.

He slept fitfully that night.

And the next morning he woke up, kagome was gone.

He passed his test and he walked out with a heavy heart with his hiate-ate on his forehead. He saw kagome and he said "they are announcing the teams next week…"

Kagome nodded and they went to the mansion, she helped him pack and kagome brought it over to his apartment before they unpacked everything.

She had an account for Naruto with all the money he would ever need and she hugged him. Feeling her heart twist.

"make sure you visit me when im in the village…" she said quietly as he nodded.

"what do you mean when your in the village?"

"im going back into ANBU Naruto. Ill be sent out on missions" she disappeared in her light orb and was at home.

She used her mental link with the akatsuki. 'they had me separated from Naruto…' she said sadly and pein said 'good. Now they will not suspect you when the akatsuki comes to collect him' she winced.

Madara can feel her pain through the mental link and his eyes widened.

He never felt kagomes emotions before. She usually kept them tightly contained and under control.

When kagome went to the headquarters she saw donzo… he had sharingan eyes on his arms… and she felt shisuis eye.

She smiled at him sweetly and said "donzo… I would like to speak to you."

They went into donzos office and kagome punched her poison infused claws into his chest. He died looking at kagome with wide eyes.

She took it out and took off the bindings on his arms and the restrains, she took out every sharingan eye before taking out his eyes also, she took shisuis eye and shrunk it into a charm before hiding it under her sleeve.

She brought the body and the jar of sharingan eyes to the hokage. The ANBU had to run out because they puked at the sight.

She walked away.

She walked away from konoha.

She couldn't take that place right now.

She walked to the akatsuki base, it took her weeks to get there and when she did, Madara looked at her concerned.

She was depressed.

She pulled out the charm of shisuis eye and gave it to Madara. "donzo is dead." Itachi walked to her seeing the eye.

"he took advantage of the uchiha massacre and took the sharingan." She saw Madara and Itachi still.

She handed them the jar "I took it back." she walked to her room and collapsed into bed.

She was looking up at the ceiling.

She was separated from Naruto.

She had to kill the leader of the foundation and ANBU.

She left konoha without saying goodbye.

Sasori walked into her room and hugged her. he would stay with her and Naruto at the taisho mansion under a henge of one of her beloved friends from the feudal era. Koga. And he saw the love she had for Naruto, just like the love she has for him.

He knew how much it hurt her for her to be forced to separate from Naruto.

"kagome, please don't blame yourself." Kagome sniffled and looked at him "its my fault." He shook his head. "it was not your fault kagome." She pouted at him and he licked her cheeks. "you made narutos life easier for him to bear. You made him happier and you gave him the mother he never had" kagome nodded numbly and he tucked her into bed as Madara walked in.

"sleep kagome." Sasori said as he went to go tinker with his puppets again. Diedara was getting annoying, he would leave his explosive clay around his and sasoris shared room.

Madara curled up in bed with kagome and kissed her forehead. They drifted off to sleep and kagome woke up the next morning blinking up at Madara.

She hmmed before rolling over, trying to go back to bed as Madara laughed "kagome, you have to get up" she swated his hand away as he shook her shoulder.

He glared at her and went to get ice water and dumped the bucket over her. she screamed and tried to use her whip on him only for Madara to dodge by making his body incorporal.

She glared at him "okay im up!"

Madara nodded and said "take us to the taisho mansion." She grumbled and let her light orb envelope them as they were sent to the taisho mansion were kakashi was waiting in the living area.

He looked up wide eyed and tackled kagome, Madara disappeared into the shadows as soon as kagome slight orb let them go.

He watched as Kakashi glared at kagome. "you disappeared kagome!" she looked down.

He growled "I never got to tell you that Naruto was my student!" she looked up sharply.

Kakashi nodded with a grin.

Kagome relaxed and smiled happily "thank you kaka-kun" he scowled at his old nickname from his childhood.

He tried swipping at kagome but kagome used flash step to appear before the hokage.

He looked at her and blinked, he wasn't expecting her back for the next couple years. Especially since the village upset her so much.

He blinked again, she was in her ANBU uniform with her mask tied to her belt by a leather cord.

She grinned at sarutobi "Inu reporting for duty" sarutobi fell down anime style. She hasn't changed.

He looked up at her and grinned. "as ANBU you are to keep watch over the village." She nodded and disappeared, she became the shadows as she went all over the village looking for any suspicious activity.

She felt a ping to her left and went into the Hyuuga district and glared at the clan head.

Hiashi was one of the ones who spoken out the loudest about kagome being separated from Naruto.

She snickered when he found that hiashi was working with the akatsuki to help rid konoha of Naruto. He was meeting up with Sasori in his favorite puppet.

She smirked and she got evidence. That disclaims hiashis vote to separate Naruto from kagome.

She started giggling madly as she went to the other clans and found them meeting up with different akatsuki members about the plans and the success of kagome being separated from Naruto.

Once she got all that she needed she used her light orb and went to sarutobis office.

He was surprised to see kagome soo happy.

He wasn't expecting kagome to be happy after being separated from Naruto and she dumped scrolls and pictures onto his desk and smirked.

He read over them and called for a clan meeting.

Kagome was at the meeting grinning a chesire grin at the clan heads.

They weren't happy about this, hiashi was the most who was suspicious of her behavior.

She smirked and sarutobi stepped up with a stern look on his face.

"its come to my attention the activites of all the clan heads who was in favor of Naruto being separated from kagome."

Kagome felt her grin widen, revealing sharp fangs when they all froze.

Sarutobi threw down the pictures and scrolls. He glared at each clan and said dangerously "it turns out, you were working with the akatsuki to get them separated so the akatsuki can get an easier access to Naruto…"

They looked down at the photos and scrolls as their blood ran cold…

Kagome put on her ANBU mask and she stared at the clan heads. That's the mask they thought they saw….

She snickered and said softly "I will be getting Naruto back." with that she disappeared and appeared at training ground seven where Naruto was taking his test with Kakashi, she was on the wooden log while she watched their asses get handed to them.

She snickered, Kakashi knew kagome was there. But since she was bending light around her, no one can see her.

She was disappointed when Naruto tried to steel lunch for himself and got tied to the log that kagome was kneeling on.

Kakashi can practically feel kagome scowling down at him, he felt a shiver crawl up his spin as he imagines her glaring red eyes. Those eyes can be worse than the sharingan.

A while later the alarm was set off at noon and Kakashi brought all his students to narutos log and snickered.

He was lecturing them about teamwork and kagome fell asleep, he can hear kagome snoring….

He felt like snapping at her to wake her up but he went along with the lecture and told his students not to feed Naruto or they fail.

Kagome snickered when she saw the uchiha give Naruto his food. Than sakura offered his food to Naruto.

She felt Kakashi coming as rain clouds and thunder sounded overhead.

she looked down horrified. Sakura wet her pants….

She scrounged up her face and looked at Kakashi as he was saying they passed before disappearing to give his report to the hokage.

She scowled as she watched sakura and sasuke leave Naruto and Naruto just looked down, content with being tied up to the log as he thought of how lonely it was at home without kagome.

He missed his okaasan.

Suddenly kagome dropped her jutsu and she was swining her legs on the log as she looked up at the sky.

"you know Naruto. I think sakura wet her pants." Naruto burst out laughing, he was hearing her voice and he grinned.

"yea okaasan, I noticed too and I think kakashi noticed. The only person who didn't was sasuke" kagome laughed and Naruto wanted to hear her talk. Wanted to hear her laugh and he sighed. He missed her more.

Than what surprised him was "c'mon Naruto. Lets go pack your stuff." He blinked.

"what do you mean pack my stuff?"

Kagome looked down at the confused Naruto and facepalmed.

The force of kagome hitting her forehead resonated in a loud slap as Naruto looked up "OKAASAN!" he tried struggling against the ropes making her laugh.

"the best thing happened today Naruto." She grinned down at him and he stopped "what was that?"

"I came upon the clan heads who separated us with the akatsuki, they were the ones who influenced them to get the vote on separating us. I presented it to the hokage and I get to get you back Naruto. Im your guardian again!" she giggled as Naruto struggled more against the ropes and she used a kunai to cut it and he jumped up at her, they fell off the log and kagome landed with an oomph.

She pouted at Naruto "that hurt" he was rubbing his cheek on hers "IM SO HAPPY!"

Kagome giggled and used her light orb to head to his apartment and looked around. Than she looked at Naruto, he can keep the apartment as it is. They don't know when he would have to use it again.

He saw her thinking the same thing he was. With a nod they went back to the commercial district and they walked into a woodshop.

All the kagomes ran and tackled Naruto in a heep of "NARUTO!" he struggled under the weight and the original sighed.

"we have to get furniture ready for his room." She walked out and went to each shop putting in orders for narutos room. His dresser was being made along with his bed and everything else.

He was getting a wardrobe and other things and she brought him over to the café and they sat down, drinking tea as kagome grinned at Naruto. "soo… I saw you get your ass handed to you by kakashi." He growled "HEY!"

She stuck her tongue out at him as she giggled.

"you know its true Naruto, it was rather funny. And it was funny seeing sakura fall for such an easy genjutsu. I mean seriously! Even you could have dispelled that"

Naruto had a tick mark "HEY!"

Kagome giggled "you know genjutsu is your weakest Naruto." He looked down with a sigh.

"anyways, we have to meet back at the training ground tomorrow morning for our first mission! I cant wait!"

Kagome snickered, she knew that genins do D ranked missions and Naruto would quickly tire of it easily.

She was glad though. He would be safer that way.

With a nod at Naruto she grinned "you know Naruto, I have to get going" she saw him pout and poked his nose "you should go get some ribs or something Naruto. Youll need your strength for your mission tomorrow" his face lite up and he nodded.

She watched him run into the crowd on his way to the restruant. She heard screaming and heard Naruto crying out as he was glomped again by her copies.

She almost felt sorry for him, almost.

With a smirk she used her light orb and went to kakashis place and she looked at a sleeping Kakashi. She did hand signs and poked him.

He jolted awake due to the electrocuting poke he got from kagome. He glared at kagome until he saw her hold up a box from behind her back.

He had hearts in his eyes.

It was black forest cake, he took it quickly making kagome blink down at her now empty hands "I forgive you" he said as he walked to the kitchen to get plates and cut up the cake.

She giggled as she went to join him and they sat down with cake.

"so… I saw you kick sasukes ass. Do you still think he will be the great and mighty uchiha to take down Itachi?" he scowled at her.

"kagome, whats between me and Itachi is personal." Kagome rolled her eyes at Kakashi, she never got why he hated Itachi soo much.

"personal enough to train his brother so he can kill him?" Kakashi nodded as he put a huge forkful of cake into his mouth before chewing.

He was shaking as he saw the fury in kagomes eyes.

Than kagome shook her head and sighed "if you don't train Naruto, ill make you sorry." He gulped. He didn't like making his sensei angry, her punishments were brutal…

She smirked as he widened his eyes and he shook his hands up in surrender "I will do no such thing! You know I will train all my students on equal grounds!" kagome rolled her eyes.

"right."

She walked out of the residence and walked around konoha.

It was that time of the year were silk comes in abundance and konoha was bustling with foreigners from other lands coming to buy kagomes silk and materials.

She facepalmed when she saw the tourist walk into her district and stopped. I guess it was there first time there.

She walked around them and went to separate gates that led to her housing district.

She walked down her housing district and there were kagomes in the houses around her, it was their days off and they were relaxing and enjoying themselves.

It's a good thing she was able to find a good use for all these houses, it would have been creepily empty.

But than again, seeing herself everywhere is also creepy.

She went to the clan house and blinked when she saw a copy who was in charge of security hold neji there.

She blinked at the Hyuuga. "why is he here?" kagome looked down at neji as he opened his mouth and blinked 'is she the real one?'

He bowed to kagome and said softly "I wish to thank you for putting a stop to hiashi, I did not agree with his actions regarding the akatsuki, but I am merely a branch house and therefore have no say or power over anything." He pressed his forehead to the ground and kagome sighed "please don't bow neji."

He looked up at kagome surprised. "b-but…"

"it may be custom neji, but it is not my custom. I do not like it when people bow to me and regard me in honorifics. I lived too much of my life with people doing that." Neji blinked at her and she smiled at him.

"now go neji, there will be nothing to worry yourself over. The ANBU will be keeping close watch on all the clan heads who conspired with the akatsuki."

She walked into her mansion and neji was looking at kagomes door with a sour look on his face as the security guard led him out of the district and into the commercial district.

No matter how many times neji went there, it always took his breath away. He went over to a café and got matcha, he loved the stuff.

Kagome was soaking in the hotsprings and sighed.

She got out and got dressed before putting on her flak jacket and reporting to the hokage.

She bowed before her desk and he nodded at her "the akatsuki are on the move kagome. I have no idea what they are up to for I lost track of jiraiya. Your mission is to go find jiraiya and get the information he has on the akatsuki before reporting to me. Make sure you bring the scroll that jiraiya is going to give you." Kagome nodded and bowed to sarutobi taking the scroll in his hand.

.:.:.:.

Nothing makes a bond stronger for kagome but a little crisis. Am I right?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 13:

She bowed before her desk and he nodded at her "the akatsuki are on the move kagome. I have no idea what they are up to for I lost track of jiraiya. Your mission is to go find jiraiya and get the information he has on the akatsuki before reporting to me. Make sure you bring the scroll that jiraiya is going to give you." Kagome nodded and bowed to sarutobi taking the scroll in his hand.

She was going to leave until sarutobi said "you just got Naruto back kagome…" she saw his eyes soften.

"spend the day with him, you leave your mission tomorrow." Kagome smiled and nodded befor using a teleportation jutsu to appeared at the mansion before taking off her ANBU gear.

She knew Naruto was hyped for the mission tomowow… chances are his having an eating contest with sasuke…

She blinked when she bumped into what felt like a wall.

She blinked up at Madara, he was looking down at the scroll in her hand.

"whats that?" kagome looked down at the scroll and grinned "its details for my next mission."

Madara leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that weakened kagomes knees.

"whats your next mission Inu?"

Kagome leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"jiraiya fell off the radar. I have to track him down, he has new information on the akatsuki. I am to get the information from him and bring a scroll from jiraiya to sarutobi." Madara felt his blood run cold and he threw onto the bed before going on top of her, kissing her neck.

She bit her lips and gasped. He whispered huskily in her ears "kagome, you're a part of the akatsuki remember? You need to look over the information jiraiya will give you and make sure the information isn't about you being in the akatsuki."

She felt her blood run cold and she looked up at him with wide eyes, she didn't think of that…

Madara took off her corset and blouse, leaving her leather pants on and proceeded to distract her from the horrors that were running through her mind.

When Madara and kagome finally got to it Naruto walked into the mansion "OKAASAN! YOU WONT BELIEVE IT! I WAS HAVING AN EATING CONTEST WITH THE TEME AND I GOT TO WATCH HIM PUKE ON SAKURA!" the house was quiet…

Than he made his way to her room, he knew that she wouldn't get a mission today….

He heard kagome moaning and heard a deep voice call her name….

Is someone?... is his okaasan with someone?...

He blinked, he knew about the human body and all that. He needed to, to be able to use his sexy jutsu effectively and his harem jutsu… he didn't tell his okaasan that its usually his sexy jutsu of her that distracted all his teachers… even Kakashi-sensei fell prey to it.

He froze… is it Kakashi-sensei?

He opened her door a crack and blushed furiously when he saw a man pulling his mothers hair from behind…. His going to be scarred for life…

He studied the man, he had black eyes, spikey long hair and he was well built.

He knew that only the strongest can be with his okaasan because he found out about the nine tails inside him. And about his mama being an Inuyoukai.

Only someone who is his okaasans equal will be considered by her.

He blinked and looked away memorizing the mans face and features… along with body structure…

He ran outside and went to the theatres were his okaasans clones were playing movies. He needed a good horror movie to wash the images from his mind….

Kagome and Madara were lieing in bed panting and she giggled up at him "when you said you would come see me soon I waited for you Madara, its been a while since me and you were together" he buried his face in her long hair, where if she were standing it would brush her ass.

He inhaled her unique scent and sighed "Itachi proves harder to train than I thought he would be" he grumbled making kagome laugh.

"how did you handle training that menace?"

Kagome snickered at Madara before bringing her mouth to madaras neck and kissing, nipping and sucking it. Getting him hot and bothered again before she pulled away.

"his actually a really great student. His arrogant, competitive and doesn't like to be shown up. He cant back down from a challenge and wont let himself loose on something nor will he be anything less than the best."

Madara was going through itachis training all wrong. Kagome laughed when she saw the joy in madaras face when he finally came up with itachis new training.

He rolled them over so kagome was on top and she smirked down at him.

A couple hours later Naruto was still at the movies, watching horror movies and still having the images flash through his mind.

He screamed when he saw his okaasan go down the isle to him. She sat down next to him and shook her head. "Naruto, stop watching horror movies if your just going to get so scared!" he tried to open his mouth and tell him it wasn't the movie that scared him.

But if he does he would have to explain how he went home a couple hours ago and saw his okaasan and a man….

He didn't want to tell kagome that.

He just looked at her with wide eyes, deciding to keep the secret all to himself. If he tells anyone okaasans going to get in trouble because there will be jealous men screaming about why she didn't pick them.

He smirked, he has a genjutsu he can test out on Kakashi.

Oh he felt sorry for his teacher.

He started to weave in his mind what the genjutsu would be like, all he needs to do is cast it over his teacher.

They have training tomorrow since they did two weeks of D rank missions after that C ranked mission turned A ranked mission.

Kagome picked up Naruto and carried him home, she walked by her copies in the housing district. She went to the communications tower with Naruto asleep on her back.

She went up to the kagome in charge of communications "start a telephone tree, I want to announce that all copies can change their appearances into whatever they so choose. Im tired of seeing myself everywhere… its creepy…" the copy nodded and kagome watched in surprise as the copy changed her appearance to a red head and her hair cut to a cute pixie cut.

The copy in charge of the communications tower had a nose ring and kagome played with her tongue ring, she cant really fault her copy for wanting piercings.

She walked out of the communications tower and she gaped at all the different people in the housing district. She went back to the communications tower.

"damnit, start the tree again and have every copy use the taisho crest to show that they are me. And have them wear some form of identification." She walked out again and she saw that her copies had the blue cresent moon on the sides of their neck. The females had it on the right side and the males on the left side.

Kagome walked home and tucked Naruto into bed before kissing his forehead, he smiled and muttered in his sleep before rolling over. Kagome blinked he was muttering something about 'kakashi-sensei! Face the wrath of my new genjutsu!'

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to her room and blushed to see Madara asleep in bed with the sheets wrapped around his waist.

She stripped and joined him, she brought her hands to his chest and held him close.

She was happy she was able to find someone she trusted enough to sleep around.

She missed dreaming.

The next morning she stretched and yawned, she did an aura scan. Naruto was not at the mansion and she blinked at Madara who was watching her with his sharingan activated.

"you know Madara, I don't know how much time I have until I have to start my mission." He pulled her close, grinding against her making her moan.

He leaned down and whispered "don't worry love, ill join you on your mission." Before biting her lobe making her shiver.

An hour later they stumbled into the shower and washed up before kagome went and the clothes she used before into her charm bracelet.

She pulled out black leather pants, black knee high boots with a one inch heel and hiden blades in the heel and ankles. She always favored steel toes after she got into taijutsu.

She pulled out a black blouse with red petals that looked like spilt blood on the sleeves and hem

Once she had her blouse on she put on a dark purple corset/sheath and put her swords away. She put on a black belt that had her dagger, cresent blades, pouches and flask.

She attached purple leather arm guards to her arm and spelled her charms in.

She looked at Madara who was eyeing her with a hungry expression. She stuck her tongue out before putting her flak jacket on and her Inu mask.

Using her light orb she took Madara before they went somewhere in stone country.

They went to the place jiraiya last was and went to the nearest town.

And kagome froze when she heard jiraiyas slurred speaking from the cavern. She looked at Madara with horror in her eyes before using flash step to appear in front of jiraiya who tettered in his chair and fell over.

She looked at the crowd who was listening to jiraiyas story. They froze when they saw the ANBU with long silver hair. She disappeared with jiraiya and went to madaras aura signature, knowing Madara would go to jiraiyas hotel.

She threw jiraiya onto his couch and she took off her mask making jiraiya stare at her nose bleeding "my if it isn't the lovely kagome!" jiraiya was staring at her chest with his hand making squeezing motions "c'mon babe, why don't you take the jacket off?" kagome charged her hand with reiki and back handed jiraiya into his bed. He became sober after that.

She was glaring at him, Madara was watching from the shadows.

"the hokage said you fell off the radar and he sent me out to fetch you." She heard in the mental link Madara telling Sasori and Diedara 'go to the inn, attack jiraiya and get the scroll that is in his possession.' Her eyes widened as an explosion happened behind jiraiya and he couldn't react fast enough when Sasori wrapped him in his poison soaked cable. He was paralyzed and Diedara took the scroll in jiraiyas possession. They looked at kagome before leaving.

She saw that in sasoris eyes he was begging her to forgive him.

She whispered 'I forgive you.'

Kagome rushed forward and forced her reiki into jiraiyas system, purging it of the poison.

She leaned him against the wall. " as I was saying, he sent me to fetch you to get the information on the akatsuki."

He leaned back and chuckled "kagome, they captured the 7 tails and the 2 tails along with the 4 tails." He looked up at the ceiling. As she gasped.

"their new member, tobi has the sharingan. And Itachi and Kisame are after the nine tails." Kagome nodded.

"go tell the hokage kagome." She nodded and her and Madara disappeared.

She appeared before Sasori and Diedara who was waiting outside of town and she took the scroll from them.

She opened it and confirmed it is the exact same information that jiraiya told her.

She nodded at them "no danger. I am going to go report to the hokage" she tackled Sasori and rubbed her cheek against his "I miss my cute little doll!" he scowled at her. "IM A PUPPET KAGOME! NOT A DOLL!" the force of his shouting caused kagome to blow away and hit a tree.

She fell to the ground slowly and looked at Sasori with a pout "I miss you Sasori."

He helped her up "I miss you too, but remember. I may look 18 but im older. Im fine on my own."

Diedara snorted "his right kag-chan. Ive tried soo hard to get a rise out of him. You're the only one whos able to" he said crossing his arms and choosing not to look at the striking female.

She shrugged and disappeared in her light orb.

Madara glared at the spot she was "I wish she would stop doing that without warning" he grumbled as he and the weird team made their way to the hideout to give the scroll to leader-sama.

She appeared before sarutobi and reported on where she found jiraiya and the akatsuki attack and her forcing the purge the poison from jiraiyas system before he had to tell her what to tell sarutobi.

She then told sarutobi of what jiraiya told her and she bowed before the hokage until he said "your mission was complete, you may stand kagome." She straightened up and looked at her hokage who smiled at her before giving her a scroll.

There is a rumor of orochimarus henchmen trying to resurrect orochimaru….

She felt her heart freeze as she read the report.

The rumor was true and orochimaru has been resurrected….

She looked up at him in horror. "I KILLED HIM!"

Sarutobi shook his head "you are to watch the village kagome. We cannot let him come to the village. There will be chuunin exams next month kagome. And there is a hiden sound village that will be joining." She looked taken aback.

"in the 200 years ive lived in this era sarutobi, ive never heard of the hiden sound village."

"which is eye you have to keep a watch on the chuunin exams. I will make you a group of ANBU who will be impersonating genin, you guys are to join the exams." Kagome sighed and nodded.

Kagome stood by and waited with her mask on as the ANBU who came to make up her team reported to sarutobi.

She blinked, it was dog and ox.

She grinned and glomped them as she dangled between the two, their legs shook and they looked at sarutobi with wide eyes before dog and ox fell down with kagome on top of them, she landed on her butt somehow on their backs as they groaned.

Sarutobi sweat dropped and kagome rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously.

"dog, you are to tend to your genin group and ox you are to stay by kagomes side until dog joins up with you two, there will be a jounin who will be acting as your 'sensei' to recommend you to the chuunin exams." They nodded and they used speed disappearing. Dog was to meet his team at training ground 7 and kagome took ox dragging him to the taisho mansion.

She giggled as they landed in the nest and they looked around.

They took their ANBU gear off and she grinned at Tenzou before rubbing her cheek on his.

"man its been too long since we went on a mission together!" he was laughing nervously when dog came by and looked on in jealousy at kagome on tenzous lap rubbing her cheek on his.

Dog took his ANBU gear off and he smiled down at kagome and Tenzou "yo!"

Kagome tackled Kakashi to the ground and rubber her cheek on his.

"oh man this is going to be soo much fun!" than Tenzou popped their happy bubble.

Well kagomes happy bubble.

"do you suppose we should win in the chuunin exams?"

Kagome looked up and pouted "we will get as far as the third round and call it quits. The first and second will be good. But if there is a preliminary we are to beat our opponents at that also." Kakashi nodded.

Kagome looked at each other and put a henge in place that changed Kakashi into a miniature Kakashi and she put her hands on her hips.

Kakashi made it up to her waist and was staring up at her.

He got a glimpse of kagomes bossoms and blushed as Tenzou rolled his eyes.

Kagome put her hand to her chin than changed kakashis hair to dark brown and made it into a short spike hair due that enhanced his eyes. Than she got rid of the scar on his left eye and changed his sharingan eye color to his stormy grey, she made the tamoe blend in into his irisis so it looked like his normal eye. Than she nodded and took off his mask making him scream than kagome poked her hand to his beauty dot making it disappear.

She stepped back and grinned "you will be called…. Yui." She nodded as Kakashi tried to put a mask on and she slapped it away "no masks!" he groaned.

Than she turned to Tenzou with a crazed grin. He took a step back as she changed him into a miniature Tenzou and tilted her head, she changed his hair color to dull black and changed his facial structure slightly so it resembled seshomarus and flicked his forhead "you will be called… Tumoi" she nodded and they glared at her.

She took a step back and they changed her to a miniature kagome. They blushed to see that her breasts only went as small as a D cup and she pouted up at them… she was short….

They made her markings and tattoos blend into her pale skin. Before making her clawed hands back to normal nails. They kept her fangs though.

They changed her hair color to black and changed her facial structure so it resembled inos and put her hair in a pony tail before braiding it and binding it in a leather cord.

Kakashi and Tenzou looked at each other than kagome "you will be called… koneko" kagome pouted as they laughed.

The Inu was now the kitten.

"very funny guys." They heard Naruto open the door than she said "quick memorize your names and henge. Than change back."

Naruto ran into the living area and blinked to see kagome laying across Kakashi and tenzous lap as they watched anime.

"OKAASAN!" he jumped on them making them scream.

Kagome nipped narutos ear making him pout and rub it "ow!"

"okaasan! Did kaka-kun tell you!" she tilted her head "im going to join the chuunin exams!"

He crawled away as kagome had a chesire grin and a dark aura.

"that means I get to train you!"

Kakashi smirked and said "sorry kagome, im training my student."

She pouted up at him, since Naruto moved them she was straddling his lap and he felt himself twitch before kagome blushed.

He had images in his head and shook his head. Damn Naruto and his genjutsu….

He tried to shift only for kagome to bite her lip and Tenzou looked at Naruto "congrats on making the chuunin exams!"

He grinned before running out "sorry! I have to go meet my team at the restruant!"

He ran to the commercial district with a goofy grin on his face. He was soo hyped about the chuunin exams.

Kagome squirmed and tried to get up only for Kakashi to hold her their and they relaxed back watching bleach on the screen.

Kakashi and Tenzou can still never get used to kagomes 'movies'

Kakashi had his eyes closed as he leaned back, he was reliving narutos genjutsu in his mind as he focused on the woman of his dreams on his lap.

Kagome can feel his burning need but she blushed than said "im going to go… uh… herb picking!" she disappeared in a ball of light making Kakashi pout at her absence.

Tenzou turned to him "when are you going to tell her Yui?" Kakashi snorted "when Im ready Tumoi." They rather enjoyed the names kagome gave them.

In the month following up to the chuunin exams Kakashi trained his team to the bone as Tenzou worked with kagome on recon missions.

Kagome warned Madara on the increased security due to orochimarus resurrection. But it still never stopped their nights together.

At the chuunin exams Kakashi waited for them at the room they are supposed to meet up, his genins came up and he grinned "I was worried all of you wouldn't show up."

"whys that sensei?"

Kakashi looked at sakura. "even though I gave you guys a choice, if sakura didn't show up you guys wouldn't have made it into the chuunin exams" she blushed and they went into the room for their first exam.

Kakashi, Tenzou and kagome met up across the street and put their henges in place and kagome had powerful chakra restraints on to make her seem like a normal genin. Kakashi and Tenzou was the same but they still had their power. Just no one else can sense it anymore.

"Yui, Tumoi, have you seen sensei?" they were surprised when Genma walked to them with his senbon in his mouth.

"well Koneko, it looks like our sensei is here."

Genma blinked at the genins, he couldn't tell which was Kakashi and which was Tenzou, he knew the girl was kagome.

"well genins, you guys are to report to room 301 with your forms." He handed them their forms and they disappeared.

'even though they are using chakra restraints it seems they still have advanced chakra networks' genma thought as he went to report to the hokage.

yui, koneko and Tumoi walked by room 201 with the genjutsu on it and went up to the stairs to room 301.

They gave their forms to the jounins at the door and went in.

Koneko sweat dropped at hearing Naruto yell out "listen up guys! Im going to every one of you! Believe it!" her and yui shared a look as Tumoi fell down anime style.

They went through the crowd and stood 10 feet from the sound nin.

The looked at each other and got info on the sound nins, than the one with the device on his arm charged at kabuto and koneko froze. Kabuto was supposed to be dead.

She leaned back on the wall and ibiki yelled out for them not to fight and if they want to get disqualified.

They sighed and they went into the room. Koneko got the back of the room overlooking everyone. Tumoi got the front facing ibiki and the chalkboard.

Yui had the middle of the class and he looked. BORED.

They called to begin and Tumoi used wood style to imprint the information from the jounins next to him work onto his paper.

yui used his sharingan eye and copied the jounins work next to Tumoi.

Koneko leaned back and sighed, she used her reiki to put up a mist only she can see, she saw the mist mirror everyones work and copied yui.

She dispelled the mist and fell asleep on her paper.

She woke up when ibiki yelled out 10 more minutes and her paper stuck to her cheek making her grumble.

Finally for the last question she saw people quit and whole teams disqualified and Naruto close to quiting also.

She knew yui was looking at Naruto worried. And Tumoi was sleeping on his desk. Lucky bastard.

Finally ibiki went on about how they passed the exam and anko burst through the window.

She looked at the passing genins "ibiki, theres an awful lot here. Are you sure your not getting soft?"

Ibiki leaned over the banner "maybe they are just a stronger bunch this year."

They went to what was called the forest of death and koneko snickered, remembering all those times shes destroyed the poor place.

She always got an earful from Tumoi because his the one who has to revive the trees afterwards.

They signed the papers and gave it to anko who gave them a gate number. 86.

Anko was nervous about them, she didn't trust the genin squad recommended by genma, they were too… Carefree…

They went to the gate and they made replicas of the earth scroll and gave koneko the real one.

"okay Koneko, you're the sensor ninja, we should stay with squad 7" Tumoi said and Yui nodded.

"I actually have to agree with you Tumoi" tumoi fell over anime style and got up screaming "whats that supposed to mean!"

Yui facepalmed and shook his head back and forth slowly.

Koneko went on Yuis back and closed her eyes. Yui and Tumoi knew that Koneko wasn't asleep.

So they waited and once the alarm sounded the doors were opened and they ran in.

Yui felt konekos mind link to his and tumois 'its to the right and up ahead, they didn't get far.' Yui sweat dropped as tumoi facepalmed.

Tumoi turned to yui "maybe you should teach them better survival skills in enemy territory"

Koneko bent light around them and they went to team 7s camp.

Koneko whispered 'im going to go get a heaven scroll, you guys stay and watch.' They nodded and yui felt koneko slide off his back with a pout.

Koneko ran through the forest and stopped at gaaras team. 'wyvryn!' shukaku yelled out and koneko pouted at gaara before walking up to him.

She jumped and landed on his gourd and he felt the added weight.

'What was that mother?' he asked silently while he heard 'wyvryn…' it seemed like mother was saying it with reverence.

Koneko rode around on gaaras gourd as they went in search of the earth scroll.

They went threw a few heaven scrolls but left them. The genin who had them are dead now. She rode with gaara until they got their earth scroll than she jumped off making him fall over from the force.

He landed on his face in the sand and grumbled. He thought he tripped.

Koneko ran back, grabbed the heaven scroll and ran to yui and tumoi.

She giggled as she jumped on them and said 'got it.' They patted her head as a good job and went back to watching.

After a while of boring silence the grass nin attacked.

Koneko was appalled to see that it was orochimaru, she tried jumping to prevent him from putting the curse mark on sasuke but yui and tumoi stopped her and dragged her away kicking and screaming to the tower.

Genma sweat dropped as he saw his genins dragging koneko along with them.

"whats up yui and tumoi, ive never seen you guys do this before." They threw koneko at genmas feet and glared at her.

"she tried to intervene in a battle with orochimaru as he put the curse mark on sasuke. There were no casualties but if she intervened there would have been." Genmas eyes widened as his senbon fell to the floor.

He nodded at them "good job" than he went and reported his 'genins' findings to sarutobi.

Yui, tumoi and koneko went upstairs to team 17s area and started eating.

They sweat dropped. Of course the exams were catered by the commercial district. So kagome was scarfing down bread balls with meat and sauce filling along with eating steamed veggies.

She drooled when she finished her food than pounced on the ice cream only for tumoi and yui to grab it.

They ate the whole thing in front of her making her scream.

Team 7 walked by their room and saw koneko crying anime tears on the floor as yui and tumoi laughed evilly.

They sweat dropped. Weird group.

She glared at her teammates "YOU GUYS WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

They stuck a lollipop in her mouth and she sucked on it making her glare silently at them.

They filled her pouch with lollipops. But yui blushed to see the top of her kimono slightly opened.

Koneko was wearing a pink kimono with flared sleeves and mesh ninja pants with the standard kunai pouch and a tanto on her back.

yui was wearing a green trench coat over a black wifes beater shirt and black shorts with bandage over his legs. And the standard kunai pouch, he had a scroll on the small of his back but that's it.

Tumoi had a black tshirt with a kitten on the back pouncing on a yarn ball. He picked it as a joke and koneko merely walked away grumbling. He had black shorts on and a standard kunai pouch. On his hip was a tanto.

Koneko was sucking on her lollipop as she sat cross legged glaring at her teammates.

Finally they were called to the main hall and koneko fell asleep leaning on tumoi as sarutobi lectured about the exams.

Tumoi jumped with koneko onto the second floor as yui walked up the stairs to them.

Since they were a couple of 'no bodies' everyone ignored them so koneko watched the genins and yui looked at sasuke worried.

Tumoi was playing with konekos braid as she leaned on the railing down at the fights.

After the 5th match it was konekos match and she jumped off the railing, wind chakra going around her to bring her to face her apponent.

It was a puppet master from suna.

Koneko grinned at the puppet master- yuichi and smirked "ah, koneko, is your fights as weak as your name?"

Once the proctor called for them to begin, koneko called forth wind chakra to her hand and it became claws.

She charged at yuichi and severed the chakra threads before she slit his throat.

He fell to the ground and his neck had a bloody line before beaded blood fell down to stain his white shirt.

Tumoi and yui facepalmed. They should have told koneko not to kill anyone.

All the genins gasped in horror as with a sick wet noise yuichis head slid off his body and his body landed onto the puddle of blood, splatting konekos pink kimono.

She was grinning at the proctor as she licked her claws clean before letting the chakra go.

He was shaken by this koneko hashigomi.

Gaara can feel the blood lust as shukaku called for more blood.

Koneko looked up at gaara and hissed, shukaku quieted down and koneko spoke to shukaku 'hush ichibi, your giving me a headache' he retreated to the back of gaaras mind and koneko used wind chakra to propel her up to the second floor and join tumoi and yui.

They were glaring at her as she discarded a stick before putting another lollipop in her mouth.

She shrugged at them "you guys didn't forbid me from killing!" the genins were watching koneko in horror.

Up next was tumois battle against a nin from the hidden rain.

They faced off and the proctor called for them to begin.

Tumoi called for earth style and a spike went up from the ground, piercing his opponent on the bottom of his mouth and up from the top of his head. Brain and bone fragments were going down from the top of the spike as blood went down the bottom to pool on the floor.

The proctor called for him as the victor by death of his opponent.

Tumoi walked up the stairs to join koneko and yui. Koneko had a smug smile on her face as yui was pressing his face against the wall mumbling about being surrounded by idiots.

A few matches later was yuis turn and he walked down the stairs and faced off with his opponent who was from the wave country.

Yui looked at his opponent and noticed the flask at his belt 'a water style hmm?'

The proctor called for them to begin and his opponent dispersed into water rushing at yui in a wave.

He paniced and charged his hand with lightning and hit the puddle, electrocuting his apponent.

The water turned into blood as his opponent died. He smiled nervously and rubbed his head. "sorry… I paniced…" the proctor coughed and called yui the victor by death of his opponent.

Genma was slamming his face against the wall.

His genins killed their opponents.

He went up and grabbed them before dragging them to the infirmary. Koneko sat on a cot as tumoi layed on the one next to her. yui dropped his henge and went out to the balcony to join his team and watched sasuke kick sounds ass.

Once sasuke won his battle Kakashi dragged him to the back room beyond the infirmary and sealed his curse mark and was surprised to be confronted by orochimaru.

In the infirmary koneko was singing a lullaby and while he was listening to it, tumoi fell asleep.

She looked up as Kakashi brought sasuke over to a cot and layed his unconscious body into it before putting the henge into place.

Koneko took yuis hand and dragged him and tumoi out the infirmary to watch the other battles.

Tumoi woke up when his head hit the stairs and she giggled dragging them up.

Tumoi was screaming at koneko "DAMNIT KONEKO! IM AWAKE! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!"

She reached the top and she started cheering Naruto on.

Than he won and koneko screamed making yui and tumoi rub their ears.

They were appalled to see blood…

They gave koneko a weird look and passed out.

Koneko didn't notice as other matches began.

They woke up with a killer headache and koneko was stepping on their bodies, unconsciously channeling reiki into them from her feet to heal them.

She was waving over the railing at shino.

A few matches later was gaaras and lees.

She pouted at gaara who looked at her with malice in his eyes. But she can see him begging for her acceptance because 'mother' liked koneko.

She smiled at gaara and nodded.

Gaara felt mother calm down and curl up happy.

Until his blood lust came over and he almost killed gaara.

He looked at koneko afraid to see the look on her face when she realized he was a monster.

She had her head tilted and her eyes reminded him that she killed her opponent.

Yui and tumoi stiffened when gaara went up to join them and he took konekos hand and kissed it.

"koneko, why do you not react the same way towards me as the others?"

Koneko smiled at him "because, if I did than I would have to hate myself too. For I am like you gaara." He felt a small smile as he walked to tamari and kankuru. They were looking at him in horror, seeing that he was smiling.

Finally the preliminerys were over and the finals start in a month from now.

Koneko grinned at yui and tumoi and dragged them to meet Naruto, sasuke and sakura.

Sakura was staring at them with fear. The genins who killed their opponents and Naruto was looking at koneko weird. "do I know you?" koneko grinned and shook her head "maybe"

Sasuke hnned but looked at koneko 'shes strong…'

"congrats on your battles!" koneko looked at sakura "im sorry you lost yours" 'so pathetically' yui added in his mind.

'without even putting up a good show' tumoi added.

Koneko smirked at her team and said 'remember the link' their eyes widened and she smirked.

'lets go report to the hokage.' They walked out the door and once it was closed they appeared before sarutobi in a teleportation jutsu.

Sarutobi was looking at the three genin before him weirdly than koneko rolled her eyes at him making tumoi put her head down and yui whispered harshly "koneko!"

Ah. Their kagome, Tenzou and Kakashi.

.:.:.:.

Ah. Sleep, how I wish I knew you.

Anywho, I think ill keep their names koneko, yui and tumoi as future code names for espionage missions! I love kagome being called kitten!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 14:

Sarutobi was looking at the three genin before him weirdly than koneko rolled her eyes at him making tumoi put her head down and yui whispered harshly "koneko!"

Ah. Their kagome, Tenzou and Kakashi.

"you know, your henge is unnerving" sarutobi said and the genins sweat dropped before dropping the henge and kneeling before sarutobi was Kakashi, kagome and Tenzou.

"I saw that you guys killed your opponents" kagome sweat dropped "sorry…" sarutobi raised an eyebrow. And kagome shrugged "I felt like doing it." With a huff he turned to tenzou and he looked the other way "I put too much force in that earth style move… it was only supposed to pierce through his jaw and lift him up without piercing his skull."

Sarutobi sighed and looked at Kakashi. He was sweating and rubbed his head "I paniced!" kagome snickered at Kakashi and he glared at kagome.

Tenzou went between them and forced them to look at sarutobi.

They saw sarutobi hold out his hand, they all looked at it confused before yelping and putting scrolls in his hand.

"alright, you guys are dismissed. Kakashi, you have a team to train. Kagome and Tenzou, take this month off to relax."

Kagome opened her mouth "no you will not work at the hospital." Kagome closed it with a pout.

They nodded to sarutobi and disappeared. Tenzou went to his apartment while Kakashi went to training ground 7 and kagome went home.

She growled. Of course Kakashi was training sasuke as sakura went to train as a medic nin.

She smirked, jiraiya was in town. Naruto will get jiraiya to train him!

With a happy grin she fell into the pit and landed into the nest of fluffy pillows.

She had her eyes closed and she felt a familiar aura as Madara ran his hand up kagomes side to the bottoms of her breast before lightly squeezing.

"well koneko, zetsu watched you this whole time and I had him record it. You, yui and tumoi work surprisingly well." Kagome sweat dropped.

"don't call me koneko, its only supposed to be an alias." Madara nodded.

He leaned down and kissed kagomes throat. "since you have the month off kagome, lets go to the hideout. Kakuzu and hidan need help collecting bounties."

Kagome sighed and let her light orb bring her and Madara to her room at the hideout.

Madara started kissing and nipping at kagomes neck as she leaned back with a soft sigh.

Than Itachi coughed and they looked at him.

Kagome rolled hr eyes as Madara growled. "hidan and kakuzu are waiting for you kagome." Itachi said glaring at Madara.

She used her flash step and jumped on hidans back, he growled "WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH!-" he looked "oh its you" he blushed feeling her breast on his back than he wrapped his hand around kagomes thigh, they set off.

It was a grueling 3 weeks of killing and collecting.

They raised another 300 million for the organization and kagome pouted at Madara "I have less than a week before we have to go to the finals. I have to be back there in 2 days."

Madara got up and locked the door and went down on kagome, they removed some of their clothes and Madara had kagome on his lap as he bit her neck.

Than zetsu went through the floor.

White zetsu said "Kakashi and Tenzou are looking for you kagome."

They froze and kagome growled.

Black zetsu said "I think it might be a bad time, maybe if we leave them they will go back to what they were doing."

White zetsus eyes widened "don't tell me you want to watch them" kagome threw a cup at zetsus head and she got up putting her blouse and corset on.

Madara leaned back on the bed with a sigh, kagome leaned down and kissed him before disappearing in her light orb.

It's a good thing she got the akatsuki to collect herbs. She had a huge backpack full of over 600 pouches and she appeared in her room before jumping when she saw Tenzou lieing on her fluffy bed and Kakashi leaning against the wall. She dropped her backpack by accident and it slammed down on the floor, cracking the tiles.

She groaned "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" she pointed to her floor and Kakashi shrugged "you can fix it." "NOT THE POINT!"

She picked up the backpack an threw it at Kakashi, it hit him in the stomach making him cough up blood as he went through the wall and kagome glared at Tenzou.

He held up a hand "im just taking a nap gome" kagome huffed and fell into bed with Tenzou, curling up on his side as Kakashi walked in, struggling with her backpack.

"what the fuck is in this thing!" he cried out and kagome jumped up grabbing it.

She grinned "herbs!"

Tenzou opened an eye and kakashis eye widened. "damn you sure do go overboard."

Kagome huffed and went to the hospital, it was that secretary but she pointed a finger at kagome "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" kagome pouted.

"NO! BRING THEM DOWNSTAIRS!" kagome stomped pass the secretary who fainted and went to her lab, she dumped all the charms and enlarged them instantly. It took up the whole room, with a sigh she went downstairs again and enlarged more, before going downstairs and enlarged more. And so on.

She filled the 8 levels before having to resort to enlarging the rest in a storage room on the second floor. And the third floor. And the fourth floor. She went to the secretary and handed her the note of the locations for the herbs.

She walked out and went to see Kakashi and Tenzou who were in the commercial district.

She went over to them at their favorite café and kagome ordered strawberry matcha, they sat down sipping it.

"so what we are going to do?" kagome grinned. "im against tamari! Ill beat her to a bloody pulp!"

"no killing her." kagome pouted.

Tenzou sipped his tea "im against shikamaru. Im going to forfeit my match." They looked at Kakashi. "im against kankuru, id like to teach him a thing or two about pain."

Kagome and Tenzou said together "no killing him."

Kakashi hung his head as shadows overtook it "I did it once!"

He lifted his head crying anime tears "once!"

Kagomes copy whos nametag read 58 handed them more tea and sweat dropped at the crying Kakashi.

Tenzou and kagome sipped their tea and lifted their eyebrow at 58.

She hurried off to take care of other orders.

"well it would seem that we are going to go on with this than." They all nodded.

"hows sasukes training" Kakashi can feel the hatred roiling off kagome in waves.

He twitched away from kagome as Tenzou saved his ass by asking "hows narutos training"

Kagome grinned happily "I got updates from pervy sage, Naruto is doing fine!"

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief and drank his tea as they fell into comfortable silence.

After that they got up and left, Kakashi went to his mansion and Tenzou to his apartment as kagome went to hers.

She went to her room, feeling madaras aura and grinned at him. She closed and locked the door before taking her clothes off and tackling Madara to the bed.

She was kissing and biting his chest up to his neck and whispered in his ear "this time, no ones going to stop us."

Apperantly when kagome and Madara were busy, jiraiya brought Naruto home and was walking by kagomes door, he was going to narutos room to tuck Naruto in because he collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

He heard kagome moaning and he tucked Naruto in before closing his door quickly and going to kagomes door, pressing his ear to it as he was listening in on kagome and Madara.

He didn't know it was Madara, all he knew is the basterd in there was damn lucky, his mind conjured up fantasies and he was nose bleeding.

Kagome was lieing in bed with Madara, satisfied and she looked up at Madara, they were panting slightly and she snuggled against him before falling asleep. Madara was stroking kagomes hair as he smiled and fell asleep also.

In the morning, Madara woke up early for some reason and got dressed before disappearing in the shadows.

Appearantly last night jiraiya told Kakashi and Tenzou about kagomes little fun.

So Kakashi and Tenzou barged into her room, Kakashi kicking down the door as they charged in.

They were nose bleeding when they saw kagome naked and the sheets tangled up around her leg.

She opened an eye and blinked the sleep out of them. And saw Tenzou and Kakashi.

She screaming and threw them out with her youki as they hit the sturdy wall across her room and fell into a heap unconscious.

She turned around and felt Madara wrap his arms around her kissing her head. "shh." She glared up at him.

"how are you not caught!"

He sweat dropped "I woke up before they came here and got dressed before hiding in the shadows." Kagome glared at him as she stomped to the shower and showering, putting the same outfit as the one she had on earlier, putting the one earlier into her charm and she looked down at her dark purple corset.

She put her hair into a flower behind her head, the flower was dark purple and it was in the bun her hair made. Her hair was going down from the bun and there was black ribbons in it.

Since her hair was in the bun, it reached to her waist instead of to her ass.

She walked out of the room and glared down at Kakashi and Tenzou who woke up.

They looked up at her blushing. Than looked in the room "listen! We can explain! Jiraiya said!-" kagome threw jiraiyas new book at them and Kakashi looked at it, he didn't know the new book was out yet.

They looked at each other and blushed furiously before they trailed after kagome into the kitchen.

She made breakfast for them all and Madara.

Her, Kakashi and Tenzou ate than left to go to the training grounds.

Kakashi and Tenzou loved kagomes training grounds.

Madara walked out of the shower and dried himself off. Going to kagomes closet and getting out clothes he has there and put on a red shirt and brownish-red pants before walking to the kitchen.

He smiled at the breakfast kagome set aside for him and sat down eating, he was reading the newspaper as Naruto walked in. Madara looked up and smiled at Naruto.

He pointed at Madara "its you!" Madara put his finger to his lips. "remember, im okaasans little secret Naruto." Naruto nodded and sat down at the table, he grabbed toast and munched on it.

"when did you and okaasan meet?"

Madara smiled "a little over a centuary ago."

Naruto tilted his head "do you have a kekkei genkei like okaasan that stops you from aging?"

Madara nodded and Naruto grinned "that means you wont leave her!" Madara nodded again.

"hey mister, whats your name?" Madara tilted his head "its madara uchiha" Naruto pointed a finger at him "liar! Theres no uchihas left but teme and his brother!"

Madara smirked "remember what I told you about my kekkei genkei that meant I will live as long as your mother?" Naruto nodded slowly and got it.

"oooh…" Madara nodded. And finished off his breakfast "remember, im your mothers little secret. Now im your secret." Naruto nodded. "I wont tell anyone! I promise!" Madara ruffled narutos hair and smiled "you really are a good boy Naruto." He saw tears well up in his eyes and he wiped it away with his arm.

"that means a lot to me." He said as he finished off his toast.

"wheres okaasan?"

"she went with Kakashi and Tenzou to the training grounds."

"do they know about you too?"

Madara shook his head "no one does Naruto, and it better stay that way. don't even let your mother know you know about me." Naruto nodded.

"will you get in trouble?" Madara laughed "you bet I will"

Naruto shuttered. Its bad when they get in trouble with okaasan, her punishments are brutal.

He saluted Madara "don't worry about it!" than he ran out the door in the direction of the training grounds.

Madara laughed and cleaned the dishes before going to kagomes room and collapsing into bed, he was asleep and a few hours later he woke up and used his space time jutsu to head to the hideout.

Kagome was sparing with Tenzou and Kakashi in the training grounds, kagome helped Tenzou with his wood style now his greatly improved to the point of it being on par with the first hokage.

She helped Kakashi with his lightning style and kagome was struggling with both their jutsus.

Naruto rushed to the training grounds and blinked to see his okaasan spar with Tenzou and Kakashi.

He sat on the side lines and watched them, his okaasan was amazing and it looks like Tenzou and Kakashi got better, Tenzou ruined kagomes leather pants with wood style jutsu and Kakashi burned kagomes arms and leather corset with lightning style.

Tenzou was getting slower due to the poison in his system from kagomes claws.

Kakashi had gashes on his face, his mask barely staying in place and there was a spear stuck through his shoulder and arms. He broke off the wooden part that was patruding but they kept attacking each other.

It was a while later when their attacks were in sync, kagome would attack and dodge as Kakashi and Tenzou did the same.

Tenzou collapsed from the poison and Kakashi sat down on the ground trying to tear out the spears from his shoulder and arms.

Kagome went over and purged tenzous system of the poison before taking the spear from kakashis shoulder and roughly tearing it out.

Naruto winced at kakashis screams and kagome did that a couple times before healing Kakashi.

She looked down at her outfit and healed herself, her reiki repairing her clothes and she smirked up at Tenzou and Kakashi "good job you two!" they grumbled at her over enthusiastic response.

It will be weeks before his body stops being in pain, being hit with kagomes poison hurts!

Naruto tackled kagome making her fall with an 'oomph!'

"im going to go train with jiraiya! And do you think sakura and sasuke can come over?" kagome pouted and nodded. "I wont be home though Naruto. Im being sent out on a mission that will take a while." Naruto sighed and nodded.

He rushed out of the taisho district and went to meet pervy sage at the hotsprings.

Genma appeared with a teleportation jutsu.

"you know, I don't agree with the hokage making the ANBU 'genins'" he said, glaring at them and they laughed nervously "come on! we didn't mean to kill them!" Kakashi and Tenzou said.

They glared at kagome.

Genma facepalmed and nodded to them, he watched them shrink with their henge in place.

'hmm, looks like Kakashi is yui and Tenzou is tumoi'

"alright, lets go see the hokage" kagome engulfed them in her light orb and they appeared in the hokages office.

They bowed to the hokage "Genma, I think im going to make your squad official." Genma froze. "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN!" kagome screamed out.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his face. "I need you guys to do covert missions out of the village. Under the guise of chuunins you guys can gather intelligence from other villages and have better acess to information we need." Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him.

"you guys also have the experience of ANBU so this is an ideal thing. Genma, your my guard so if I am to order to do this, you have no choice but to listen."

Genma pointed at the 'genins' "THEY ARE ANBU! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THEIR SENSEI!"

Kagome facepalmed and yui was looking up at the ceiling as tumoi played with kagomes braids, she had two braids with bright yellow flowers in them.

"you can and you will." With that sarutobi handed them a scroll.

Kagome read the scroll before looking at tumoi and yui. "it seems… we are to travel to suna acting as messengers for the hokage to help make an alliance with suna." They nodded to her and looked at Genma.

He was looking down at kagome.

She looked at her team. "damnit! You cant be serious!"

She threw up her hands and stomped out before going to the areana that's housing the chuunin exams.

They looked at sarutobi "sorry, kagome has an issue with being leader" yui said with a shrug as tumoi laughed following at kagome.

They waited in the crowd, first up was tumois match with shikamaru, the crowd didn't like it when tumoi quiet.

Up next was yuis match with kankuru. And kagome snickered.

Yui was using his sharinggan to anticipate his puppets attacks before severing the thread. He didn't count on black salamander coming out of the ground.

Growing tired of it Kakashi destroyed black salamander with chidori before rushing at kankuru and throwing a lightning infused punch into kankurus stomach.

Making him cough up blood and spasm as the lightning traveled his body and fried his nerves.

Kankuru was still screaming when the medic nin came and got him, they sedated him but he was spasming as they carried him to the hospital.

Kagome grinned watching narutos battle with neji and she rolled her eyes when neji went on about fate and destiny.

Seriously though, doesn't he ever shut up?

Kagome was satisfied when Naruto went out of the ground and punched neji, knocking him out.

Everyone was so surprised…

Than it was kagomes match next, genma put his hand on her shoulder before she can jump down to the areana. "don't kill her." kagome pouted and jumped.

She used wind chakra to bring her down to the areana and tamari went down on her fan.

"koneko, I believe you're a wind style user?" koneko nodded and grinned at tamari.

"well bitch, lets see whos the better wind style!" tamari said, opening her fan and bringing a gust konekos way.

She took out kaguras fan and everyone in the areana snickered, konekos small fan against tamaris.

Koneko swiped and said "dance of blades" the wind turned into glowing silver blades and rushed at tamari, she used her fan to dodge, but the blades tore through the fan.

The fan crumbled into useless splinters, the blades kept going and tore tamaris body apart but not enough to kill her.

Kagome walked forward with a smirk on her face before the proctor stopped her "the winner is koneko"

With a shrug she jumped into the stands after putting her fan away. 'I guess he thought I was going to kill another opponent again.'

She sign, it was the last match now. Sasuke against gaara.

She fell asleep leaning against yui who was watching the match.

Tumoi was staring on in fascination as sasuke used chidori, he looked at yui shocked.

Than gaara lost control of shukaku and a genjutsu went over the crowd.

Him and yui dispelled the genjutsu and shook koneko awake who was grumbling.

The attack on konoha started.

Sound came in droves and sand join in.

It was an all out mayhem.

During the month before the final exam, kagome wasn't around to notice the scrolls and orders being passed around. Tenzou didn't notice the signs of the platoons of sound and sand in the forests. The attack on the village could have been prevented.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 15:

During the month before the final exam, kagome wasn't around to notice the scrolls and orders being passed around. Tenzou didn't notice the signs of the platoons of sound and sand in the forests. The attack on the village could have been prevented.

It was all out mayham, chaos ensued in the village as sound and sand rallied their forces to attack konoha, the civilians escaped into the taisho district, the barrier protecting them.

Kagome looked around disoriented and she was going to drop her henge but genma looked over at them and said "koneko, yui, tumoi keep the henge on. we have to help everyone!" he ran out in the distance when a giant two headed snake appeared.

Orochimaru summoned the snake and kagome gulped when she looked at Kakashi and Tenzou.

Kakashi pointed to the barrier surrounding the hokage and kazekage "go help them koneko! You can take down that barrier!" he took tumoi and they ran after gaara, who was running after temari and kankuro to act as distractions.

Naruto raced to catch up with gaara along with sakura and sasuke.

Koneko looked on in dismay as she felt fear grip her.

She sent down to her knees and clutched her head, trying to drown out the screams as flashes of seshomaru and her were going through her head, she felt overwhelmed.

Tears went down her face and neji put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up surprised "koneko…. We need to move! Now!" looking over her shoulder, neji grabbed koneko and jumped to the hokages area as sound and sand rushed the areana, intent on slaughtering the last civilians.

Shinobi and ANBU jumped in as they battled against the opposing forces.

Neji saw hinata being carried off by cloud nin and looked between koneko shaking with fear in her eyes and back at hinata.

Obligation won out and he ran after the ninja with hinata. Kida seeing this ran to provide reinforcements.

Koneko felt something strike her and she saw the hokages barrier go down, sarutobi ran after orochimaru and the sound 4, ANBU ran after them and koneko steeled herself before using demonic speed to intercept orochimaru.

They stopped on top of kikyos castle and she glared at orochimaru. Seeing the little genin orochimaru laughed "YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!"

Sarutobi tackled orochimaru and the sound 4 put up barriers.

Koneko and the ANBU stood outside shocked, than they saw orochimaru use the forbidden resurrection jutsu and brought out the first hokage and second hokage.

A coffin tried to go up from the ground with the inscription of 4th. But it was unable to be summoned.

Koneko pounded on the barrier screaming before ANBU took her back as the barrier was charged with lightning.

She looked back at the ANBU and said softly "the sound 4, they are the four anchor points to this barrier! We have to get them!"

They ran to the sides and koneko took out her tanto and charged it with wind chakra before piercing it through the barrier.

It struck a weak point and into the two headed freaks shoulder.

The time in which they pierced the barrier and it going up wasn't fast enough.

Koneko ran to the hokage as ANBU went to strike the sound nin down.

She saw sarutobi fall…

She felt her heart drop…

The Shinigami.

She gasped as sarutobis soul was swallowed up and caught his body, she screamed as she tried to revive him.

"no no no no no no"

She felt tears going down her face.

"please get up! You have to come back!"

She looked up when she heard orochimaru snarl out "HE TOOK MY ARMS!"

She glared at orochimaru and charged her tanto again, kabuto seeing this looked closely and saw a glimpse of kagome.

He thought it was his imagination but it was enough to scare him.

The glimpse he saw was of kagomes demon slipping.

He used orochimarus chakra and teleportation jutsu, they ran and the sound 4 joined them.

Konekos henge didn't slip, she had too much control over her chakra and jutsu, even when she was filled with grief as she shook the 3rd hokage.

ANBU stood behind her, watching as she tried to revive the hokage.

She tried her reiki.

Her reiki mixed with youki.

She pulled out tenseiga and screamed, tenseiga wouldn't revive sarutobi.

She held out tenseiga "BRING HIM BACK!"

The tenseiga pulsed and she poured all her youki into it.

She thought it would revive sarutobi.

But the pulse went all over konoha as the sand and sound fled with orochimaru.

It healed the injured but didn't revive the dead.

Kagome clutched her sword "WHY WONT YOU BRING HIM BACK!"

The anbu was surprised when a mirror image of seshomaru appeared before koneko and she gasped looking up.

"mate…" the seshomaru lookalike shook his head.

"its tenseiga… kagome… I cant take those who are destined to die…." With that tenseiga disappeared and konoha can hear the anguished scream of koneko.

Her henge dropped and ANBU rushed forward when kagomes inner demon slipped.

They knocked her out and brought her to the hospital.

A few days later kagome woke in a hospital bed and shot up before looking around.

Kakashi and Tenzou were there and they hugged her "kagome…." Kakashi said as he buried his face in her hair.

Kagome put her face in her hands as she sobbed.

"the 3rds funeral will be in a couple days kagome…"

She looked up "Naruto and sasuke are here…"

Kagome shot out of bed and rushed down the halls to a room that smelt like Naruto.

She slammed the door open, scaring sakura who dropped sliced apples.

She shot forward and hugged Naruto tight to herself. "I couldn't do anything…" kagome said as Naruto looked up.

"they are sending me out to look for tsunade…" he said as he looked at kagome.

"me and Kakashi are leaving as soon as im discharged…."

Kagome shook "that wont be for a while Naruto, you don't need to worry." She held him.

The nurse came and said softly "kagome, you are needed."

Kagome shook her head.

"theres no one skilled enough to take care of the red bands…"

Sakura and Naruto looked at kagome shocked.

"I DON'T CARE SHIRIKO!" kagome yelled at the nurse. Than she felt Naruto clutche her hand and she looked over.

"kaasan if you're the one who takes care of the red bands. You have to go!" kagome felt a battle in herself wage…

Obligation won out and she sighed and walked to the wind housing the red bands.

In the room Naruto was looking at his hand as sakura said softly "kagome takes care of the red bands?"

She was shocked.

Naruto nodded his head. "it gives kaasan nightmares…" he got up and went to go see sasuke.

Kagome worked well into the night, healing those who can be healed quickly and working on the worst cases afterwards. There were casualties from the attack.

She didn't know Naruto and sasuke fought.

She didn't know sasuke became a missing nin.

She didn't know anything but the lives of those she needed to save.

While she worked, the Shinigami was always by her shoulder. Laughing at her futile attempts to save some people.

Enjoying it.

She was sick of it.

The next morning she was finally finished with the red bands and she went out to the village to help repairs.

She used wind chakra to lift the debris and bring it to a designated area for repairs.

She kept walking through the districts, getting rid of the rubble and finding more bodies of shinobi and civilian.

She can feel her mind slipping.

Naruto and Kakashi was sent out on a heavy heart, Tenzou went to look for kagome as she kept working.

For days at a time she worked, she lifted the rubble and walked around lifting more. There was a huge pile floating above her and that's how Tenzou found her.

He took kagomes hand and brought her to the area she can get rid of the debris she was carrying around.

He saw as she relaxed, getting rid of the weight of the rubble.

If only she was able to get rid of the weight on her shoulders.

Tenzou pulled her into a hug "im sorry kagome…" she buried her face in his chest and cried.

Tenzou brought kagome home as they started on repairs.

Tenzou brought her to the hot springs and left her there as she got rid of her blood caked clothing. She dropped them in a pile as she went into the hot springs.

The water was diluted with blood and washed away as kagome sunk in.

She couldn't help the people she really wanted to help.

She felt Madara as he sank into the water with her and held her.

"whats wrong?" he whispered as he brought his face to her neck.

She was shaking.

"sarutobis dead Madara, I tried everything that I could…"

Madara shook his head. "but you saved the lives of everyone else. I even watched you help in the cleanup kagome. You did a lot." She looked up at him "but did I do enough?"

He saw the haunted look in her eyes.

"oh kagome. Please don't blame yourself." She closed her eyes and Madara knew she was asleep.

He got out of the water and carried her to her room before putting her onto the bed.

Madara layed with kagome and watched as she suffered nightmares before he held her tighter.

The next morning kagome woke up to see Madara and smiled.

"thank you…" she whispered as Madara smiled back "I cant let the woman I choose as my mate suffer when I know there is something I can do to help."

She stilled at his words and looked up at him shocked.

He nodded at her and she giggled as she kissed his cheek.

She got out of bed and went to the shower, brushing her teeth afterwards.

She put black shorts, a black tshirt with mesh underneath and ninja heels.

she looked in the mirror and put her hair up in a high pony tail and walked out. She tugged madaras hand "please come with me to the funeral…" she said quietly as Madara nodded and put a henge on.

he looked like koga and kagome scowled "a different one!"

he changed and looked like shippo making kagome fall over anime style.

"THAT'S JUST WRONG!" she screamed and Madara sweat dropped.

He thought about it than changed and kagome sighed.

She put a henge on him to make him look like hojo and she took his hand before dragging him out and down the street.

They went to the memorial and payed their respects, sending out prayers before the service was closed and they went to the commercial district.

All her copies were wearing black and the shinobi there were wearing black.

She dragged Madara to a restruant and smiled at her copy and said softly "the usual. And bring a bottle of sake." She nodded and hurried off.

A different copy came with the sake and kagome started drinking making Madara smirk "you sure you can handle all that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"oh? You want to challenge me eh?"

They ended up having a drinking contest which ended in kagome and Madara walking to the mansion leaning against each other as they laughed and giggled.

They went opened the door and kagome blinked at Tenzou as she hiccupped.

He had his arms crossed and sighed before looking at the man with her.

"kagome…" she sighed and dragged Madara over to the living area before they collapsed into a pit and kagome was looking up as Tenzou went over.

"are you alright?" he was glaring at Madara who held kagome against his side as they watched horror movies.

Kagome nodded and grinned at Tenzou "im better now Tenzou!" he scowled and left the two.

Madara was chuckling softly as kagome giggled at the movie.

Kagome and Madara passed out as horror movies kept playing. Madaras henge dropped and they snuggled together.

The next morning Tenzou went to go check up on kagome and he went to the pit first.

He was surprised to see kagome asleep.

ASLEEP.

And with a different guy than the one from last night.

'did he have a henge on?' he thought as he jumped into the pit and took kagome.

Kagome woke up from being torn away from Madara and Madara opened his eyes and glared at Tenzou.

"TENZOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" kagome screamed as she struggled against him.

Tenzou ignored her and said quietly "who are you" he was staring at Madara and he was pissed off to see Madara lean back on the bench and raise an eyebrow.

Kagome got free and stood in front of Madara.

"damnit Tenzou! His no one you need to know about!"

Tenzou looked at kagome surprised "is he… your lover?" he watched kagome look away with a blush.

He looked at kagome in horror. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH KAKASHI WANTS YOU!" he screamed out and he saw tears go down kagomes face.

Madara got up and wiped her tears away as she said quietly. "I raised Kakashi Tenzou. It would be wrong if I were to be with him."

Tenzou had a look of horror on his face.

She was right.

He looked away ashamed. "don't tell anyone about this." Kagome said gesturing to madara and Tenzou nodded.

"thanks to him, im okay now Tenzou."

He smiled sadly "you are…"

Kagome clapped her hands together making Madara and Tenzou jump.

"now! We have a village we need to repair!" she said as she skipped to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Tenzou looked at Madara who shrugged "c'mon, we cant tell her no." Madara said as he help set up the table and poured juice.

After eating breakfast kagome put the henge back on Madara as they set out.

They shut down the commercial district as all her copies worked on repairing the village.

With the help of the kagomes they had it repaired by the time Naruto came back with tsunade.

Kagome punched tsunade across the jaw and tsunade got up and did the same.

Everyone sweat dropped as they hugged and kagome snickered. "your still surprisingly strong tsunade."

"not strong enough for you to train me." Kagome groaned.

She gestured to tsunade "your amazing tsunade!" she smirked and nodded. "and all thanks to you kagome, you helped inspire me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to see that I can be stronger. That I can be this all on my own." Kagome kissed tsunades cheek and brought her to the hokage office.

"WELCOME TO PAPERWORK!" kagome said with a sadistic smile.

"NO DRINKING UNTIL YOU GET IT ALL DONE!"

Tsunade screamed and collapsed on her knees, crying anime tears as shizune picked her up and placed her on the desk.

Kagome snickered "I guess ill have to wait on making you rum cake until your finished than."

Everyone sweat dropped as tsunade started working on the paperwork quickly and kagome walked out laughing.

Than she poked her head in the door. "im going to be gone for a while tsunade!" she used her light orb and took Madara with her to the akatsuki hideout.

They appeared when they were having a meeting and she smirked, looking feral to everyone there.

"we are going to track down orochimaru and kill him!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"we were just talking about that" Kisame said as kagome fell down anime style.

"figures, you guys have the important meetings when im away!"

Itachi looked at kagome. "orochimaru has my brother."

She sighed and walked out before kissing Madara. "once we get all this settled, your going to become my mate." He was smiling happily after kagome disappeared in her light orb.

She went to tsunade and found out Naruto went away for a couple years to train with jiraiya.

She sweat dropped "you seriously think jiraiyas the best choice for a teacher?"

Tsunade nodded. "aside from all his bad habits and everything, he is the best choice we have to offer Naruto." Kagome nodded.

"kagome, with Naruto gone. I want you to train the ANBU full time. I will be training medic nin and I took sakura as my student."

Kagome nodded and she went to her dojo.

She was greeted with platoons of ANBU and she smirked.

For the next 3 years, kagome trained ANBU night and day with only breaks to hunt as she spent her whole time training.

Kakashi and Tenzou took on missions, Kakashi since his students were gone and the genin academy went back to teaching.

Kagome was so happy when Naruto came back.

She tackled him to the ground pinching his cheeks, mindful of her claws.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!" she screamed as she picked him up hugging him.

Kakashi and Tenzou sweat dropped and narutos friends coughed. Kagome looked over. "oh, right." Shr dropped Naruto and she saluted him. "I have students to torment!"

She disappeared using flash step and narutos friends turned to him.

"kagome teaches?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "I don't know, that's something new."

Neji stepped forward and said quietly to hinata "I have to go, im late." He went to the dojo to meet his ANBU instructor.

He was surprised to see ANBU on the ground groaning in pain.

More surpised to see kagome smirking at them sadisticly.

Kagome glared at neji.

"what are you doing here?"

Neji stood at attention. "im here for training" he said and he took a step back as kagome snarled "YOUR LATE!"

She put weights on neji and since she was pissed off she put the same amount of weights that was on her onto neji.

She winced as he fell into a huge crator and everyone can hear his bones breaking.

"well shit. I think I just broke all his bones" she said jumping into the crator.

Her ANBU was glad they she wasn't angry with them as they stood up slowly.

Kagome healed neji and growled out "don't you ever be late again!"

Neji couldn't even move.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled out and kagome smilled before saying sweetly "im your ANBU instructor neji. And for punishment for being late, your going to use those weights."

She snickered at his shocked expression.

"once you learn not to be late neji, I will decrease your weight to that of the ones my standard student uses." She picked him up and he gasped, she did it so easily.

She jumped out of the crator and set neji down among her students.

He said "how are you able to pick me up so easily kagome!"

Kagome snickered. "because, your using my weights. And my weights way like a feather to me. I can easily increase it. But if I do, the earth beneath me wouldn't handle the weight."

He gasped and her ANBU students looked at her in horror.

"now you guys will struggle to stand and you will not be able to relax until I say so."

She used her light orb and went to the hideout tackling Madara.

He fell over from the force of her tackle and glared down at her.

She grinned innocently before taking his hand and hers, clasping them together and took her dagger from her back.

She put the dagger between their cupped hands and jerked it down. Opening wounds on their hands as Madara snarled at the pain.

She pressed their wounds together and concentrated her youki and reiki. She made a blood bond between them and snickered at Madara "the first step to us becoming mates are complete. Now you may want to go lie down before it hits you."

She watched him numbly go to their room and collapse into bed.

Than it hit him.

The whole base and nearby village can hear his agonized screams.

Kagome put a barrier up around their room and sat on the bed stroking madaras hair.

He felt like he was burning from the inside and after what felt like years which were basically days the pain eased and he passed out.

Kagome layed with him, he felt that he changed and she can feel his mind, his thoughts and his emotions.

She smiled, thanks to her being her. their bond was strong and she snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his spikey hair and slept with him.

In his dreams he was surprised to see kagome there, in the dark with him. Than a copy of him appeared before him with red eyes.

Kagome said softly "now. Time to battle your inner demon."

They slept as Madara struggled with his youki with kagome watching on.

After a week, he got his inner demon to submit to him and kagome kissed him. "im sorry Madara, your like me now…"

Madara blinked at her.

"what do you mean like you now?"

Kagome grinned. "inuyoukai! Of course!"

Madara looked at his hands than his hair. "why haven't I changed?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"you still look like you, but you can transform."

"transform?"

Kagome transformed into her demon that was a version of seshomarus transformation but she didn't have the cresent moon on her forehead.

Madara fell back on his ass as he looked up at kagome.

Than kagome changed back "yea, transform" she grinned as she helped him up.

She pulled him into a kiss and growled out "remember Madara, you wanted this."

Than they woke up, Madara blinked his eyes. It was crystal clear but after a couple of blinking, everything wasn't as bright.

He looked at kagome as she kissed him softly. "Madara, ive been gone too long. I need to go back to the village. You battled your inner demon and won. Wince your used to chakra, using youki wont be hard. Its just like chakra. I know you can master it on your own."

He pulled her down to him and kissed her heatedly. He had a burning need to have her.

She giggled and kissed back before saying softly "Madara, you shouldn't give in to instincts and needs to easily." He was kissing her neck and nipping it gently "its been to long kagome."

She agreed with him and the whole day they spent together, she found that with madaras transformation he only got better. He was able to dominate her and her inner demon. Leaving both sated as they panted in bed.

"damn, I never knew the change would be this drastic." She said looking up at him and he laughed. "remember, you wanted this." She growled at him as he kept laughing.

She got up using her demonic speed and getting dressed before leaning down and kissing Madara.

She smirked at his shocked look than disappeared in her light orb. Her barrier went down and the whole akatsuki base burst through the door.

Madara leaned back in bed groaning as they looked away from the obviously naked Madara.

'damn that woman.'

'I heard that.'

Kagome went back to the dojo and facepalmed to see that Kakashi was teaching her students.

He saw her and shook his head at her. he pointed at neji "fix him. Now."

She made his weights the usual weights she gives her ANBU and Kakashi blinked to see neji suddenly become too fast for him to see.

Kagome snickered "you happy neji?" he nodded and bowed to her.

"they are graduating today, all we need is for you to give them the activation and deactivation for the weights."

Kagome used demonic speed and gave her students the activation and deactivation for their weights and she was at kakashis side holding his arm.

He looked down at kagome and blinked. "where have you been?"

"taking care of things." Kakashi groaned.

"fine, don't tell me." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

Kagome bowed to her students.

"I would like to apologize for not being here to teach you." She can feel the glare her ANBU were giving her.

"now you may leave to go report to headquarters."

The students left, but for neji. Who was standing there shaking before he tried to hit kagome with airpalm.

Kagome surrounded herself with her barrier and walked towards neji calmly, neji couldn't get why it didn't affect kagome.

"is there something you wish to discuss with me neji?"

Neji gritted his teeth. "yea! I can understand why Kakashi wouldn't push the issue, but im not Kakashi"

Kakashi facepalmed and was shaking his head.

"oh?"

"why the fuck weren't you here!" kagome snickered.

"I was out"

"well whats so important about what you were doing compared to training ANBU?"

"its important because it was a personal thing."

Neji had a tickmark. "well spill kagome, where did you go?"

Kagome leaned back and crossed her arms before saying sweetly "I went to go meet a few friends of mine." Kakashi looked at her curiously.

"and who are these friends?" kagome used her light orb on neji and he appeared at the headquarters with the rest of the ANBU.

Kagome shook her head and turned to Kakashi before raising an eyebrow.

He put up his hands in a sign of surrender. "don't look at me."

Kagome huffed and walked away, she used her light orb to go to the akatsuki.

She grinned at Madara and Sasori, their backs to her. she tackled Sasori and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Sasori, i missed my little doll." He had a tickmark "IM A PUPPET!" the force of his yelling threw kagome onto Madara and they went on a heap on the ground with kagome giggling.

She stuck her tongue out at Sasori before looking down at Madara. "well…."

She grinned at Sasori "ill be back with more material!" she disappeared in her light orb.

Madara was looking up at Sasori. "material?"

Sasori shrugged "for my human puppets"

"….dont you need bodies for your human puppets?"

Sasori nodded and Madara gagged "so the material shes coming back with is human bodies?"

Sasori nodded again "I prefer to have them alive. But its up to her, chances are she might bring them alive this time."

"this time?..." Sasori nodded again and Madara pointed at him "WHY IS SHE DOING YOUR WORK FOR YOU!?"

Sasori sighed and went to his room to work on his human puppets before tobi arrived with Itachi. "Diedara and Sasori are going to be sent out soon to capture the 1 tail. You two however. Are coming with me to train." Madara sucked them into his space time dimension.

.:.:.:.:.

 **DogDemoness108:** im flattered that you like my story soo much. ^_^ thanks for the reviews


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 16:

Sasori sighed and went to his room to work on his human puppets before tobi arrived with Itachi. "Diedara and Sasori are going to be sent out soon to capture the 1 tail. You two however. Are coming with me to train." Madara sucked them into his space time dimension.

Once kagome was back in konoha she walked to the hokage tower. Looking at the new buildings and the repaired old ones. She can feel the pain of her feeling inadequate. She couldn't help but think if she were better, stronger she would have been able to prevent the attack.

That she would have been able to save sarutobi.

She went to the hokage tower and the secretary was surprised to see her. she usually just appears in the hokages office.

She pointed kagome up the stairs and she nodded before going up.

She was surprised to see Kakashi and Tenzou already there, she waved awkward while tsunade grinned at her.

"great! Just the girl I was looking for!" kagome took a step back, she didn't like the look on tsunades face.

Tsunade leaned forward smirking at kagome. "well team 17, you are going to be working with your sensei and doing missions with all the rest!"

Kagome pouted before tsunade called genma.

Genma came he was looking at the ANBU. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"genma! Its great to see you! Now that your sensei is here, put your henge into place!"

Tenzou, Kakashi and kagome put their henge on and tsunade looked at each of them before saying "introduce yourselves."

Kagome bowed to tsunade pouting, "Koneko Hashigomi" Tenzou bowed "Tumoi Origumo." Kagome scowled at Tenzou, she didn't like him using narakus human name as a surname. He sweat dropped "sorry, couldn't think of anything."

Kakashi bowed "Yui naginata."

Tsunade grinned and looked at genma before he stood forward and grabbed a scroll from her.

"it seems we are to act as representatives from konoha to the suna." Koneko grinned and her teammates gave her a dark look. They didn't want to walk through the desert.

"alright chuunins! Get your stuff ready!"

Koneko illusion on her arm, back and hips dropped as her stuff became visible "im already ready sensei!" yui sweat dropped and tumoi fell down anime style.

They pointed at koneko "she has more than enough stuff for us all, so were already ready too"

Genma scratched the back of his head as tsunade looked at him "I need to go get ready for the mission." Koneko huffed at genma and said "we will wait at the gates than." Tumoi turned to walk out as yui followed before calling over his shoulder "you have 30 mins to get ready!"

Koneko ran after them and genma winced as tsunade hit her face on the desk when they heard tumoi and yui falling down the stairs swearing.

Koneko was laughing as they chased her to the gates. Of course she had to trip them, making them fall down the stairs.

She stopped at the gates, tumoi and yui ran into her back before falling back on their asses.

Koneko was glaring at guys team as neji looked at her strangely.

She huffed and turned her head away as yui and tumoi got up waving at the team.

"hey! Where are you guys coming from?"

Tenten rolled her eyes "escort mission." Lee nodded before looking up at guy.

Koneko didnt look back at them as their teams stood awkwardly in front of the other.

Yui and tumoi were saved when genma appeared in a swirl of leaves and grinned with his senbon at the side of his mouth "alright! Lets go!"

They jumped into the tree tops and jumped through the trees, genma was struggling to keep up with yui and tumoi.

Yui and tumoi looked at each other before smirking, yui brought out ninja wire and wrapped out around konekos ankle before him and tumoi pulled.

With a swear koneko fell from the tree tops and genma facepalmed as she hit the ground hard.

She got up glaring at her laughing teammates "DAMNIT! THIS IS BECAUSE I TRIPPED YOU GUYS WASN'T IT!" yui and tumoi nodded before escaping back into the tree tops as koneko got up dusting herself off and grumbling.

Genma went to help her, seeing her clothing were blood stained and it looked like her shoulders were dislocated.

He store in morbid fascination as koneko cracked her neck and her cuts healed.

With a snap her shoulder was back in place.

Genma shivered as he heard more snapping and cracking as konekos knee, ankle and arm was put into place and healed.

Koneko looked at genmas green face and tilted her head "whats wrong?" he shook his head and they went into the tree tops to catch up to tumoi and yui.

Genma was staring at koneko 'what is she?' he thought. No one heals that quickly, let alone painlessly.

Yui and tumoi came into view and koneko snickered before genma said "don't you dare do anything." She glared back. "but-" "no." she growled and jumped onto yuis back as he stumbled before catching himself.

He stared over his shoulder at koneko who licked his cheek.

Tumoi looked over at them and saw yui grab konekos leg and kept jumping.

Yui huffed "why am I doing this?"

Koneko smiled innocently "you guys broke my ankle"

Tumoi facepalmed "oh come on! it should have healed by now."

"it did."

"weirdo."

"pot, meet kettle." Koneko said and they made it to the edge of the forest. Yui and tumoi looked on dismayed. It's a three days journey from the edge to suna.

Koneko grinned and got off, the force of her jumping making yui fall face first into the sand.

She looked back at them "come on!" they ran after her and genma took out a flask before drinking from it.

After a few hours, genma, yui and tumoi were practically dragging themselves along as they sweat.

Koneko looked back and snickered "don't tell me you guys are already tired!"

Tumoi yelled at her "HOW IS THE HEAT NOT EFFECTING YOU!"

Koneko stuck out her tongue and they all saw she her silver tongue ring.

She continued walking ahead as her team chugged from water bottles and lagged along.

They were happy when night fell. They didn't have to deal with the scorching sun.

Koneko set up a fire and took out meat wrapped up in a skin as she carved off chunks before making a spit and putting some in the coals to roast.

She took out a flask and drank from it before grinning at her exhausted teammates "damn, I never thought it would effect you that bad!"

Genma leaned forward "you didn't answer how you were able to handle the heat."

Koneko stuck out her tongue again and they saw the silver piercing before she looked up at the sky "its called a temperature regulating item. Ive had it for… centuaries? I don't know. I lost track of time."

Genma felt his eyes widen "centuaries?" koneko nodded as tumoi and yui took a spit and munched on the cooked meat.

"I have a kekkei genkei genma, im immune to death and time." He stared at her shocked. "but how?"

Kagome crossed her arms and munched on meat as genma took one also.

"ive been… around for thousands of years now. I have been awakened for close to 3 centuaries though." Genma choked on his food.

He pointed a finger at koneko "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Koneko brought up a hand as a pink orb, yellow orb and blue orb floated in front of her.

She pointed at the pink orb "that is my first kekkei genkei, reiki. Im a miko who can heal and all sorts of stuff." Genma stared at the pink orb.

Koneko pointed at the yellow orb "that's my second kekkei genkei, youki. I got it as a result of mating with sesshomaru and becoming a lady of the western lands."

"mating?"

Koneko nodded and smiled sadly "he died over 3 centuaries ago now." Genma was surprised to see koneko sad.

She pointed at the blue orb "that is what you guys call chakra."

She grinned and they watched as orbs split from the three, her reiki mixed with youki and making a purple orb. Her reiki mixing with chakra and became purple with lightning crackling inside it. Her reiki mixed with youki and chakra making a black orb that gave off power and everyone was surprised to feel the ground beneath their feet shake.

The black orb started crackling with lightning before koneko separated the orbs, than her youki mixed with her reiki and made purple, youki mixed with chakra and became red, her youki mixed with chakra and reiki, making that black orb again.

She split them before they reacted again and she grinned at everyone. "theres a lot I can do by mixing the two." Genma was watching her closely as the orbs disappeared.

She finished off the meat and took out the one that was roasting and cut it up before passing it to her team.

She started eating and looked up as she saw a shooting star.

She looked at her team. "you guys sleep."

Genma shook his head. "we need to have someone take first watch and set up a schedule for someone else to take second watch."

Tumoi and yui laughed before pointing at koneko "sensei, koneko doesn't sleep. She can watch all night." Genma looked taken aback. Theres a lot he doesn't know about his 'students'

Koneko dropped the illusion on her arm and her charms came into view.

In a flash of pink, she had 3 sleeping bags at her feet as she threw one to yui, tumoi and lastly to genma.

Genma was looking at it oddly. Before he saw tumoi and yui pull the zipper down and crawl into it.

He did the same and pulled the zipper up, it protected him from the cold and he found it oddly comfy.

Koneko watched as her teammates fell asleep and she looked up smiling at Madara.

"you know their light sleepers." She said softly as he went and sat next to her.

He was looking at her appearance before saying "I don't like it." She huffed. "well you don't have to like it, its only an alias."

He shook his head and he pulled koneko onto his lap before she rest her head on his shoulders and he was stroking her back as she fell into a light sleep.

'I should probably tell her that Sasori and diedara are going to capture gaara…' he looked down at her.

'nah, by the time she gets to suna gaara will already be gone.' 2 hours later she woke up and smiled up at Madara. "you know, I don't agree with tsunade making us a team of chuunins just to do covert missions."

He laughed "its totally up to the hokage koneko, if she wants ANBU working as genins and chuunins for information than that's whats going to happen." She huffed.

Than they stilled as yui rolled over and koneko bent light around Madara to hide him.

Yui opened his eyes and growled out "its hard to sleep when your talking to yourself koneko." Koneko stuck her tongue out at yui and they watched him fall right back to sleep.

'you should get going Madara.'

Madaras arms tightened around koneko'I don't want to leave you…' he replied and koneko gently bit his neck. 'you have to.' she got up and Madara used a teleportation jutsu to go to the akatsuki base.

Koneko lay back onto the sand and she was looking up at the stars. A few hours later the sky lightened. Then became unbelievably bright and she nudged her teammates.

They glared up at her "you guys might want to put the sleeping bags away before it becomes scorchingly hot."

They got out and koneko put the bags away in a flash of pink. She put up the illusion and her charms disappeared.

They ate the meat that was left over from last night before setting out to suna.

It was another 2 days walk and koneko was getting bored. She looked at her sweating and exhausted teammates and snickered.

She turned around so she was walking backwards and facing her team. " do you guys want temperature regulating items?" they nodded almost aggressively and kagome grinned a chesire grin making them almost afraid of her.

"how bout, all of you guys against me. If you win, you guys get to pick the places you want your temperature regulating items. If I win, I get to pick." Yui and tumoi looked at each other. and shivered thinking of the places kagome would place piercings.

"no!" they both yelled out making genma blink "why not guys?" they pointed at koneko "SHES EVIL!" koneko fell over.

"oh come on! im not that bad!" they turned to her "YES YOU ARE!"

Genma sweat dropped. "why are you guys so against it?" "because she would win!"

'would she really?' genma thought and said slowly "what happens if she wins." Koneko was smirking at yui and tumoi as they turned to him.

"there are bad places she would put a piercing on a guy. The most tame would be nipple piercings!"

Genma blinked and turned to kagome. "what other places are there?"

Koneko looked up thoughtfully "theres a Jacob lader piercing, scrotum piercing and-" yui pressed his hand to her mouth and said quietly "no. more." Tumoi shook his head "I think im going to have nightmares." He thought as he had a haunted look on his face.

Koneko laughed and grinned at them "c'mon! it could be fun!" genma put his hand in front of his crotch and koneko pouted to see yui and tumoi do the same.

"oh fine! Ill just give you regular piercings." She turned around grumbling about them taking all the fun away.

She looked down and grabbed three pebbles and her teammates watched in fascination as kagome said an incantion in a language they don't know.

The pebble glowed pink before turning into piercings.

She turned to genma and said "stick out your tongue." Genma did only for yui to cover his mouth. "YOUR NOT GIVING HIM A TONGUE RING!" koneko pouted and genma looked really confused. "whats a tongue ring?"

Koneko stuck out her tongue and he saw the piercing before smiling "I wouldn't mind one" tumoi sputtered at genma and yui was looking at him in a new light.

'I didn't know he was that way' they all thought as yui took a step back.

The piercing kagome held up turned into a really sharp point and koneko stabbed it through genmas tongue making him scream.

Blood filled his mouth and koneko healed the area around the piercing and she rotated the piercing, confirming that it was good before the pointed end became blunt and formed a ball.

She tugged his tongue, happy that the piercing stayed in place before taking out her water bottle and washing her hands.

She turned to yui and held up a pointed piercing. "stick out your tongue." Yui looked at her shocked.

"well?"

"cant I get it on my ears?" koneko pouted "that's so tame though." Tumoi pushed yui forward "just do it yui, I cant stand the heat anymore and I don't want to wait all day for you to make up your mind." Yui glared at tumoi.

He stood in front of koneko and stuck out his tongue before koneko stabbed it with the piercing making him scream also.

Blood filled his mouth and spilled down his chin and she tilted her head, healing it around the piercing.

She rotated the piercing and healed the wound before the end turned into a ball.

She washed her hands again and yui was playing with the piercing. He looked at genma seeing that he was doing the same, making the senbon move around his mouth as he played with his tongue piercing.

After a while they watched tumoi play with his, they noticed that it wasn't scorching hot anymore and looked at koneko critically.

"that's why you never complain about it being hot or cold!" yui said pointing his finger at her and she stuck her tongue out at them.

Suddenly yui pulled her close to him and kissed her. she gasped and he slid his tongue past her lips and played with her tongue ring.

He took a step back and smirked "sorry, was curious about the tongue ring."

Tumoi facepalmed as genma blushed looking away.

Koneko charged her fist with reiki and punched yui across the face. He flew through the desert and disappeared from sight.

Tumoi pointed in a direction "you should have aimed that way." making koneko turn to him in confusion.

Tumoi groaned before pointing again "that way is suna." He pointed to where yui disappeared from "that way is a deadly valley filled with venomous scorpions" genma fell over anime style as koneko laughed nervously.

"im sure he didn't go that far…." They heard screams and koneko sighed "ill go heal him.." she said running in the direction of the screaming.

Genma turned to tumoi "are they always like this?" tumoi had a sour look on his face as he nodded.

They waited a few hours before koneko came back with an unconscious yui on her back. she waved at them "don't worry! I got to him in time!"

With a nod they set out to suna, the couple hours of getting yui meant that they didn't make it to suna in time before the sand storm hit.

They saw a wall of sand heading their way and genma swore before looking around. There was no shelter.

Koneko stood, watching the sand wall in fascination before getting hit upside the head by yui and tumoi "DAMNIT KONEKO! PUT THE BARRIER UP!"

They watched screaming as the sand wall was a few feet from them.

A pink see through barrier went up just as the sand wall hit them and they watched in fascination as the sand beat at the barrier.

Kagome sat on the ground cross legged and glared at the sand.

They couldn't see a thing.

"damnit! Do you know how long it will be?"

Yui sighed "sand storms usually last the whole night…."

"WHAT!" genma and tumoi screamed, the force of their yelling pushed yui out of the sand storm and koneko took his hand before he blew away.

She pulled him into the barrier as he spit out sand and wiped his eyes.

He was blinking and glaring at tumoi and genma with red teary eyes.

He picked up genma, holding him over his head prepared to through him out of the barrier before tumoi took genma from yui.

Koneko sighed and dropped her illusion.

She held up a slice of black forest cake and yui froze, turning to her slowly and saw her about to put a bite into her mouth slowly.

Suddenly she blinked at her empty hands and tumoi sweat dropped as yui ate the cake.

"HEY! THAT WAS MINE!"

"hn"

Koneko lay back on the sand and looked at the top of the barrier thinking of the scroll they were supposed to give the kazekage.

She heard gaara was the new kazekage after the death of his father.

She couldn't wait to see him again. Thanks to her training ANBU, she never got to hang out with Naruto as much. Let alone meet all his friends.

To his friends shes the mother who was always working. Naruto doesn't even know what she does!

Yui and tumoi took out a paint brush and started drawing on konekos face, seeing that she was soo lost in thoughts and genma was watching them, struggling not to laugh.

After a while koneko blinked up at them as they leaned back snickering.

"whats so funny?" she asked, making the moustache over her mouth move.

Everyone burst out laughing and fell to the ground clutching their stomach.

She glared at them, her eyebrow making a weird archy look due to it being thickened.

She spoke again "whats up with you guys?" the huge mole on the side of her mouth moved and they struggled to breath.

Koneko huffed and turned her head, the kanji for "baka" being obvious on her cheek.

Finally, tumoi held up a mirror for koneko to see and she screamed at herself.

They gave her a moustache, there was a hideous mole on her cheek, her eyebrows were like caterpillors that moved when she blinked and there was the kanji for 'baka' on her cheek. She turned her other cheek and glared at the 'property of yui' tag.

She glared at her teammates. "haha, very mature guys." She took her water bottle and leaned her head back, before pouring the water over her face. Getting her shirt wet and having it stick to her skin.

She glared at the immature twats who drew on her face.

"oh no, I don't think the kitten likes being wet." Yui said as he tried to hide his laughter by coughing into his hand.

Genma froze and took a step back. koneko was twitching an awfully lot.

Finally she snapped and threw yui and tumoi out of the orb with all her might. This time in the direction of suna.

Genma sweat dropped "uh… will they be okay?"

Koneko shrugged "oh im sure their fine."

At the gates of suna the guards were hit by yui and tumois hurtling bodies and they collapsed against the wall unconscious.

Kagome sat down with her arms crossed and genma coughed.

She looked up at him as he pointed down at her chest.

She looked down and saw her bossoms popping out of her wet tshirt.

She blushed and turned around. She took out replacement clothing and took off her wet shirt making genma blush furiously.

She put her wet tshirt away in her charm and put on a red one with sakuras on the back of it. Genma turned around when she took off her wet shorts and put on white ones with a kitten on the hem pouncing on a yarn ball.

She put the wet ones away and turned around, seeing genma blushing furiously "uh…." He looked at anything but koneko and she sat down staring at the sand blowing outside her orb.

At the gates of suna, tumoi, yui and the guards started to get buried in sand.

Finally after a couple more hours the sand storm ended.

Koneko sighed in relief as her and genma set out to suna.

After another day of awkward silence they made it at the gates only to see no one there.

"huh, I guess it's a shift change." She said before walking over the sand heap that is yui, tumoi and the guards.

They jerked up, throwing koneko into genma and they coughed out sand.

The guards held spears at the team "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Koneko held up a scroll from the kazekage stating that they are there on business and the guards looked scared as they hurried them through the pass.

Genma laughed nervously "do you guys know where your going?" yui and tumoi shook their heads as they followed koneko down thhe street.

Genma didn't find that reassuring.

They went to the place that was the kazekages building and went to the secretary.

Tamari ran up to them "GOOD! LEAF SHINOBI IS HERE ALREADY!"

They blinked at a frantic tamari "nani?"

"the akatsuki took gaara!" koneko was shaking furiously.

No.

Not gaara.

She disappeared in her light orb and tracked down gaaras aura.

She came upon a gave with a tag on it.

With a sigh she tried to tear it off than she looked through her mind.

It's a five point seal.

She glared at it and called forth shadow clones than she sent them out to the surrounding area to find the other tags.

Finally she head them "found it!"

"OKAY TEAR IT OFF IN THREE! TWO!" after two they teared off the tags and her clones fell over anime style when another kagome formed.

Koneko dropped her henge and destroyed the rock using her whip.

She strolled into the cave and saw that gaara was having the bijuu extracted.

The akatsuki turned to kagome in alarm before relaxing "oh, its only you" pein said as tobi looked at kagome oddly. She seemed mad.

She glared at deidara and Sasori "im very disappointed in you." She said, walking forward so she was underneath gaara.

"BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" hidan cried out when kagome jumped and took gaara.

"GET HER!" pein said "WE HAVE TO COMPLETE THE EXTRACTION!"

Sasori froze, he couldn't fight kagome.

Diedara however used his explosives and made birds that was rushing for kagome.

She destroyed them using her whip, but the explosion threw her into the statue and she coughed up blood.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Sasori cried out as Diedara made more birds.

Kagome cursed, seeing a whole flock of them heading her way.

She ran up the walls, mindful of the unconscious kazekage she held.

She ran onto the ceiling, over Sasori and over Diedara.

"THERES NO WHERE YOU CAN RUN FROM ME!" Diedara screamed.

Than kagome looked down at him with a smirk before jumped down on him.

He took a step back screaming, kagome was heading for him.

Than he tried to run when the flock of explosives started heading his way.

Kagome snickered at Diedara as the birds exploded around him.

Sasori facepalmed and hung his head in shadows.

"idiot…." He said quietly as he watched kagome run out with gaara.

Finally Diedara figured out that he can call off the jutsu and did that.

They looked at the akatsuki, shocked.

"uh…. What are we supposed to do now?" Kisame said making tobi open his mouth "DIEDARA-SEMPAI CAN GET GAARA BACK!" everyone cringed at his high pitched voice.

"its kagome…." Itachi said quietly.

Pein turned to tobi "you need to convince her…"

Tobi shook his head "tobis a good boy! But kagome-sama wont listen!"

Finally after arguing it was decided that they will come back for the one tail jinchuuriki later.

Kagome was running through the desert with gaara. He still hasn't woken up.

She ran through the empty pass and kept running until she ran into yui and tumoi.

She landed back on her ass with a 'oomph'

Tamari screamed "YOU GOT HIM!" kagome winced and rubbed her ears.

Yui and tumoi were looking on in horror. Kagome didn't have her henge on.

Genma went close to kagome and whispered in her ear. "kagome, your henge."

She gasped. "right!" and put the henge in place.

They were happy that tamari was concentrating and fretting over her unconscious little brother.

'kagome… you have a lot of explaining to do….' Kagome heard the disappointed voice of Madara in her mind.

'uhh….'

'pein told me what happened'

'well you see…'

'no I don't see kagome'

She sighed 'why would youu take the jinchuuriki before the bijuu was extracted.'

'IT WOULD HAVE KILLED GAARA!'

'IT DOESN'T MATTER!'

'WELL IT DOES TO ME' she felt the silence as Madara blinked at pein shocked.

"what is it Madara?"

"i-its personal for kagome… it seems shes going to protect the one tail jinchuuriki no mater what…."

"but we need to extract the bijuu!"

"i…. I don't know how to convince her leader-sama"

"DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! WE NEED THAT BIJUU BEFORE WE CAN EXTRACT THE NINE TAILS!"

Madara sighed.

"ill find a way leader-sama." He walked out.

Koneko was laughing nervously as they interrogated her on how she got gaara back against the akatsuki.

She was looking at yui and tumoi to save her and finally she said "I caught them by surpise. It is by pure dumb luck that I was able to get away." The sand nin weren't convinced…

But they finally stopped questioning her as gaara woke up.

Everyone who fit in the room to see gaara jumped on him "KAZEKAGE! YOU HAD US ALL SOO WORRIED!"

"YEA GAARA!" some girl said and kagome snickered.

He looked overwhelmed at how many people where there for him.

Than he looked at koneko and it felt like the whole world dropped while mother said 'wyvryn…'

Tamari screamed out "OKAY! THE KAZEKAGES OKAY NOW! WE NEED TO GIVE HIM HIS SPACE!" everyone took a step back.

Kankuru said "do you think your alright to go back to your duties?" gaara nodded.

He got up and everyone made way for him as he walked through the crowd intending to go to his office. He looked back, the leaf nin were still there.

He tilted his head "well? Aren't you coming?" they stood at attention "right!" they made their way through the crowd and followed gaara to the kazekages office as various people were cheering at their kazekage and celebrating that gaara was okay.

Koneko sweat dropped as they went into the office.

"why did you guys help?" koneko sighed and handed him the scroll.

It was the alliance agreement between leaf and sand.

He read it and nodded, "thank you, please send this to your hokage." Gaara said as he wrote in a scroll before sealing it.

Genma took it and put it away.

"you guys must be exhausted. You can stay in an inn, free. Just give them this." Gaara gave genma another scroll and he nodded.

"dismissed." They turned to walk out and gaara said "koneko, stay." She looked back at her group as they nodded.

She stood in front of the desk as he got up and walked around it before hugging koneko. "thank you…." He said softly as he inhaled her scent. Shukaku was actually quiet for once.

She blinked at gaara as he continued to hold her. "uh… kazekage…" he let her go. "sorry."

She looked away "you don't need to thank me gaara."

"but I want to."

She nodded. As he smiled "since you guys will be staying here… can I take you out to diner koneko?" she was blushing furiously as she felt her mind go blank.

"uh…."

"….."

She looked lost.

Gaara chuckled "its okay for you to decline koneko. I just want to get to know you a little better." She nodded and he took her arm before leading her out.

Her mind was still blank as they went into a restruant and gaara ordered for them, seeing that koneko was still at a loss for words.

"so, koneko. How is it that you were a genin but no one ever heard about you?"

She snapped out of it and laughed "with someone like genma as my teacher, we didn't really go around making friends."

"but how is a team of powerful genins able to stay under the radar?"

She sighed "genma is a special jounin. So he had us train in advanced things while we reported to the hokage for missions. The reason we remained hiden was due to the fact that we are able to keep secrets."

Gaara nodded to koneko and smiled "well, im happy that we had the chuunin exams than, I would have missed you entirely if it weren't for the exams." He leaned forward and stared at koneko intently "I feel like… your someone I would like to get to know a little more intimately." Koneko blinked and waved her hand in front of her face.

"oh? Me? Im just an average girl!" she was smiling nervously.

"theres nothing average about you koneko." She looked down at her food and stuffed it into her mouth. using it as an excuse not to talk.

Gaara seeing this, went back to eating also.

After the meal, their waitress came with green tea and set it in front of koneko and gaara before bowing to gaara.

He waved her away and turned to koneko. "what would your hokage say to my requesting you here for an extended stay to have help with secretary and a consultant when it comes to missions and archives?" koneko bit her lips and opened her mouth until behind her genma said "I think that would be a splendid idea!"

She looked at him shocked as yui and tumoi took her before saying "excuse us" they dragged her out of the restraint before she can protest.

"the reason behind this mission koneko is to make sure the sand isn't collaborating with the akatsuki anymore. And to look for signs of orochimaru so we can anticipate when he would surface again. Since the attack orochimaru have been laying low. No one can find him right now. This is a great opportunity to track him down via sand."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 17:

"the reason behind this mission koneko is to make sure the sand isn't collaborating with the akatsuki anymore. And to look for signs of orochimaru so we can anticipate when he would surface again. Since the attack orochimaru have been laying low. No one can find him right now. This is a great opportunity to track him down via sand."

Konekos eyebrow twitched than tumoi dragger her inside and sat her down onto the chair across gaara as yui grinned "ill send word to Tsunade" he said before walking out the door.

Tumoi smirked at konekos obvious discomfort.

Koneko opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what just happened before she took a sip of the tea that her and gaara got.

She blinked. Looked at gaara who was about to drink his, she got up quickly, hitting the table. Which in turn hit gaaras elbow before she gasped "oh my god! Im so sorry lord gaara!" she rushed towards him with a napkin and tried to dab the poisoned green tea off gaaras vest.

He waved her off and raised a brow at her "sorry, I just need to go catch yui before he sends off the missive. I have something to add to it!" she ran out of the restruant and tackled yui who was sitting on a marble porch next to a pillar.

Since he was tackled, the brush went across the scroll and he scowled at koneko. "what is it koneko?" she pouted at him "tell tsunade to tell Naruto that I am taking a mission outside the country to help out a plague that broke out in cloud" she nodded with a grin.

Yui raised a brow "a plague?" she nodded and said "before we were sent out on this mission, I kept tabs on the other countries. I had to make a quick trip to cloud because a plague broke out and there were casualties. It wont be a complete lie because I did help. I purified the illness from their blood actually." Yui nodded and took out a new black scroll before writing again.

She poked his head and he glared at her "also tell head quarters that I sent you out on a infiltration mission in stone because we have reason to believe that locals there know where orochimaru has a hideout." He raised a brow. He didn't hear of this.

"how do you know all this koneko?" she smiled innocently before saying "oh! And tell tsunade that if she goes to my library, there is a section I wrote on medical jutsu. She can study it" yui gaped at koneko.

"you refused to let anyone into your library. Why are you starting now?"

"tsunade is our hokage. She is one of the best medic nins out there. I cant keep my secrets to myself you know."

"also, warn her that I have a guardian who keeps watch over the place. And I will be giving the guardian orders on how tsunade can only study from the medical section, if she is to wonder off to other sections or look around. The guardian will be ordered to put her out of commission until I get there to erase her memory." Yui blinked.

"oh! Tell-" yui growled at koneko. She stuck her tongue out at him "fine." She walked away and hmmphed at tumoi who went to check up on them.

He looked at yui "let me guess, you should have had her write the missive instead?" yui nodded. "it's a good thing I have a great memory" he grumbled out. Being a prodigy does have its downsides.

He was writing out the scroll and summoned pakkun.

Pakkun looked at yui and sniffed him. "ah kaka-" "shhh!"

Pakkun huffed. "im going by yui pakkun." The ugly pug nodded and yui tied the scroll around his neck "give this to tsunade." They watched as the pug ran out of suna.

Koneko went back to gaara as she grinned at him. Than she looked down at her green tea. "awe…. Its cold now…" gaara sighed and signaled for tea. The waitress came and got the cold tea before coming back with steaming cups.

Koneko took a sip and growled. She got up quickly before gaara can take his cup and the cup spilled all over the table "oh… im sorry! Im really clumsy!" she took gaaras hand making him blush at the contact and she left money on the table before rushing out.

"what! Wait where are we going!"

Koneko looked back and smirked "TO WORK OF COURSE!"

"BUT ITS 9PM!" gaara growled out before his sand took koneko and he walked to tumoi and yui, his sand carrying koneko behind him.

"is she always like this?" he asked pointing at a pouting koneko.

They smirked "like what?" yui asked.

"impusive? Vindictive? Sadistic?" tumoi added

"violent? Aggressive? Clueless?" yui said with mirth in his eyes.

With each word they said, koneko had a growing tickmark.

Gaara seeing this coughed "no, eager to work."

Yui and tumoi crossed their arms and nodded. "aahh"

They looked at koneko "when it comes to work, shes a little OCD and tends to go overboard" they said together making koneko slump against the sand she cant escape from.

Gaara looked back at her "its good…. Just not when I want to relax at the moment" his sand handed koneko to her team as genma came by with a grin "we will have her up bright and early tomorrow!" he said as they brought koneko to the inn they are staying at.

Tumoi crossed his arms and looked at koneko "spill, what was with spilling the green tea?"

Koneko sweat dropped "poisoned green tea" she said and they all gaped at koneko. "how do you know?" genma added and tumoi rushed forward grabbing konekos hands before she can give genma a demonstration.

"shes a medic nin genma! Don't you remember?" genma felt like slapping himself. Of course he remembered. He owed his life to kagome for saving him more times than he can count.

"anyways, there is a sandstorm in the pass between suna and the forest leading to konoha, so we wont be able to travel through for a couple days" genma said as he relaxed back on the couch.

Koneko walked in middle of the livingroom before stomping her feet on the stone floor…

It sank beneath her…

And she landed on her ass at the bottom.

"owie…" she said rubbing her sore ass before glaring at a snickering yui and tumoi.

She lined the pit with fluffy pillows and fluffy linings for the benches. She jumped in the pit and giggled.

Tumoi took her "SHHH!" she pouted at him and yui rolled his eyes.

Koneko put forth her crystalized orb, it put on horror movies and the volume on the sound was way up as a masked man was hacking some screaming bitch to bits.

She was screaming bloody murder.

Shinobi broke down the door and koneko sweat dropped before making the hologram quieter.

"sorry?" she was surprised to see Itachi among the people.

He disappeared before anyone can see him but she saw him.

'whats Itachi doing in suna?' she thought as tumoi pushed the people out of their room.

Genma was slamming his face against a desk.

"cant I have NORMAL genins?" he groaned out.

Koneko put up a finger with a smile and said cheerfully "were chuunin remember!"

Genma spit his senbon at koneko and yui sweat dropped when it hit her shoulder.

Tumoi slapped his face "you didn't even bother dodging that!" he cried out making her laugh.

"what would be the fun in that!" she said just as cheerful as earlier as genma glared at her darkly.

She stuck her tongue out at her and he said darkly "if you keep sticking your tongue out kagome. Ill put it to good use." Koneko blinked. Shocked.

As tumoi tried to hold yui back from pummeling genma.

Dumbly koneko just turned around and watched the movie.

After a while yui calmed down and joined koneko in the pit and fell asleep soon after.

Tumoi sat with genma and said quietly "you know, provoking Kakashi that way isn't good for your health."

Genma turned to tumoi "you think I just said that to provoke him?" tumoi turned to look at genma "why else would you have said that?"

Genma looked at koneko who had her knee up to her chest as she rested her head in between them, watching the movie with fascination. "it is my belief that kagomes single and have been ever since she went to konoha. Shes a strong kunooichi and hot to boot"

Tumoi slapped his forehead knowing that kagome was involved with a man…. "shes single for a reason genma, she hasn't found anyone in konoha that interests her."

Genma shrugged "wont stop me from trying."

Tumoi tilted his head, looking up at the ceiling "koneko said their green tea at the restruant was poisoned. Why would anyone want to poison them?"

Genma snorted "use your head ANBU."

Tumoi felt like slamming his head on the desk just like he saw genma do earlier.

"of course! Gaara is a jinchuuriki! Obviously there will be people opposing gaara as the kazekage!" koneko turned to them "ssshhh!" they shut their mouths and looked at the screen as they were doing an autopsy on a female.

After the movie, genma and tumoi went to their room and slept.

They had nightmares of course.

And koneko sighed before getting up to get out of the pit only for yui to clutch her side and snuggle against her.

She glared down at him and poked his cheek repeatedly until he rolled over and she got up.

She walked out, knowing they are safe and went on top of the inn.

The rooftop had a railing and some tables and benches.

She went to a table and grabbed a chair before putting it to the railing. She brought the table over to the railing before putting her paints, brushes and isle along with a canvas out.

She started painting, she painted gaara on a background of black with purple, blue and green swirls around him.

The painting looked like the real thing and she started putting in finishing touches before she heard someone clear their throat behind them.

She jumped and nearly ruined the painting, it was her quick reflexes that saved it.

She looked behind her as gaara approached her and looked at the painting of himself. "you're a fine artist koneko" he said, studying himself.

Koneko blushed and looked at the painting. She stood up and rest it against the railing to dry before she put another blank canvas up.

"why aren't you asleep koneko?"

"I don't sleep lord gaara."

She looked at gaara "why aren't you asleep?" he tilted his head "it's a condition of mine that prevents me from sleeping." Koneko nodded in understanding.

She stared at the blank canvas for a couple minutes before starting.

Gaara looked on in surprise, she painted shukaku.

Shes never seen the shukaku before, how can she paint him in such great detail?

"h-how?"

Koneko looked at him from the side with a soft smile. "because I can see the shukaku gaara." He looked at her intensely.

"if you can see the shukaku, why are you still here?" she tilted her head.

"what ever do you mean gaara?"

"are you not afraid?"

"what is there to be afraid of?" he looked taken aback as koneko put in finishing touches before putting it next to the painting of gaara.

She put up another blank canvas and smiled secretly.

She started painting, she painted herself. Kagome. In great detail and gaara watched over her shoulder.

Once she put the finishing touches she put it next to shukaku.

Than put up another blank canvas and started painting her demon form. Gaara was watching her as she paint 'why is she painting this?' he thought.

He looked at the painting of himself than at shukaku.

He looked at the painting of kagome than at the dog demon she was painting 'is kagome a jinchuuriki?'

Shukaku was whispering 'wyvryn.'

"what is this painting?" he finally asked as koneko set it down next to the kagome painting.

He saw her small smile as she said lightly "just another thing I see." She started cleaning her brush and putting her paints away into a bad and folding the isle up into a carrying back than she bowed to gaara "you can have the paintings lord gaara." she said as she went downstairs.

While she was out of sight, she put her stuff away into her charm in a flash of pink. Gaara stood staring at the paintings, and that's how tamari found him.

"hey! Gaara, me and kankuru have been looking for you!" she stood behind him and was going to move to shake him or something before she saw the paintings.

She gasped and stared at them in awe.

"who painted these?" she asked quietly and gaara said "koneko" without looking at her.

She took a step closer "their beautiful" she said as she stared at them.

She liked the painting of the dog demon.

"tamari, have someone move these to the house and hang them in my room." Gaara said as he went inside. Intent on tracking koneko down.

Tamari stared at the paintings and said softly "take them to the house and hang them in gaaras room" sand ANBU detached themselves from tamaris shadow and took the paintings.

She turned around as the ANBU disappeared.

She went to go look for kankuru, to tell him she found gaara.

Gaara went to the room that was the one koneko and her team checked into. He was going to knock before it was opened and he saw a refreshed koneko standing there grinning at him.

He felt his heart stop. He still wasn't used to people being happy to see him.

She stepped out, being close to him and closed the door quietly. He raised an eyebrow and she huffed at him "sorry, my team are still asleep." She said as her and gaara went to the kazekages office.

He went and sat at the desk in front of the huge piles of paperwork.

Koneko smiled at him before bowing.

He looked up "hmm?"

"ano lord gaara, but if you use shadow clones. It makes paperwork easier." He nodded before she said softly "im going to prepare breakfast lord gaara."

He looked up with an unknown emotion in his eye before he nodded. Koneko opened the door and walked out, going down to the kitchen and making breakfast for herself and gaara before whisking matcha into a froth. If she prepares their food. She doesn't have to worry about gaara being poisoned.

She walked up the stairs with a happy smile on her face as she carried the tray with her and gaaras food along with drinks.

She struggled to open the door only for gaara to open it.

She blushed up at him "thank you" she said as she walked past him and put the tray on a desk in front of a window.

She sat down and looked at gaara as he sat down.

He sniffed the food and looked up at her "don't worry, its safe to eat." She said cheerfully.

He took a bite of the toast before taking a bite of the omlete that koneko favors soo much in the mornings.

Once he was eating koneko began to eat and drank her orange juice. The matcha was still way to hot to drink.

After they ate and sat back drinking their matcha, at first gaara was hesitant of it. Never having had it before.

Koneko smiled "what shall we do today lord gaara?"

"I will have you working on our archives and put it into order while I work on paperwork." Koneko nodded and set her empty cup down. "where is the archives lord gaars?" he gestured to a door behind his desk and she got up bowing to him before making her way to the archives.

She sighed at the high shelves and used reiki to take it all down.

She had the scrolls piled against a wall behind her and she sat down on the floor on a pillow and began reading.

Everytime she was finished reading a scroll, she would let it go and her reiki would bring it to a designated shelf.

She had the village secrets kept on the high bookcases and shelves. While she separated the rest by time period, in each time period were catagories ranging from civilian traffic that included sales and reports along with shinobi reports and other things.

She worked on it and she didn't know how much time passed until gaara cleared his throat at the door.

His been watching her work for the past hour, he thought she was using her wind chakra to bring the scrolls to the shelves.

It was interesting to watch her read, sunlight down on her as she scaned scrolls. The way she would bite her lip when she came across something and the way she would brush her hair behind her ears. Since this morning she didn't have it in braids.

She looked up at him surpised "oh! Lord gaara! Gomen, how long have you been standing there?"

Gaara felt like smiling at her reaction but kept his face emotionless as he said "not long koneko, I believe it is time for dinner. Your team wanted me to give you this." He handed her a scroll as watched as she read it. A furrow between her brow as she glared down at the scroll.

It explained that she is to report to tsunade on her findings while working with gaara…. And to expect working with him for months….

She sighed and threw the scroll up in the air as it burst into flames.

Gaara blinked at the scroll, only ANBU reports and information, mission details and the sort did that.

He stared at koneko intently as she got up and stretched her stiff legs.

She looked up and grinned at gaara before walking past him "c'mon lord gaara, ill prepare dinner for us. Than we are going right back to work afterwards!" gaara felt like running from suna. He had enough of paperwork….

She snickered knowing what he was feeling, she breezed down to the kitchen and washed rice. While it was cooking she cut up fish and some veggies before preparing a batter for dumplings.

While the rice was cooling she prepared filling for onigiri and prepared the sauce for the dumplings.

She was humming as she cooked.

She put the sushi together, made rice balls and flattened it slightly before putting the filling on it and making them into balls again. She put them down into bentos and put aside a bowl of rice than she worked on the dumplings.

She giggled as the dumplings were finished before skewering them with bamboo sticks and pouring the sauce over them.

She took a step back and looked at her work.

She looked over the bentos, sushi, onigiri check. She looked over the rice and blinked before frying up beef to put over the rice. Than she looked at the dumplings and grinned.

She put the food on a tray and brought it out to the dining area before setting it in front of gaara than went back into the kitchen to make green tea.

She went back and set the tea in front of him and bowed to him before going to her spot.

Gaara was eating the sushi thoughtfully as he looked up at koneko.

"I didn't know you can cook so well koneko" she waved it off "its nothing compared to all the other things I can cook." She said as she ate her onigiri first.

Gaara raised a brow "oh?" she nodded and he smirked "id like to take you up on your challenge." She huffed at him.

They ate on in silence as she finished up and sat back drinking her tea.

Once she saw gaara finish his meal she got up and collected the bento and plates and bowls before doing the dishes and washing up the kitchen.

Once everything was clean and put away she took the dumplings before walking out to the dining area with the dumplings behind her back.

Gaara stared up at koneko 'what is she planning?' he thought as she came forward with a grin.

With a florash koneko brought out the dumplings and set it in front of gaara before sitting down and taking a stick and eating a dumpling.

She grinned as he took a bite of one before looking at her with wide eyes.

They enjoyed their dumplings before koneko cleaned the rest of the serving plates and cups. Than she took gaaras hand, dragging him back to the office with "theres still work to do!" he felt like groaning at her over enthusiastic response to work.

'her teammates were right when it comes to work….' He thought darkly as she set him down at his desk before going back into the archives.

While koneko was going through the archives, she was saving the most recent things for last. Wanting to actually organize everything first.

It was a grueling 6 days in the archives before she had things organized. It was a good thing her and gaara didn't sleep. It meant they can work all night too!

She snickered at gaara when she saw his head on his desk with a brain dead look.

She poked him and whispered "I guess I shouldn't make stir fry tonight" she found that he favored stir fry with a side of fish.

He got up quickly and said "im up!" she giggled and she went down to the kitchen, she washed the rice and set it to cook while she chopped up vegtables and seasoned the meat, cooking the veggies and meat together before seasoning it more.

Tossed it together before fluffing the rice and putting them into bowls with the meat and veggies coated with sauce on top.

Once she had the bowls prepared she worked on cutting up fish and putting them on serving platters with dried sardines. Happy she brought it to the dining area and set it down with matcha.

They ate in silence before she washed everything again. She still had to drag gaara to the office to get him to work.

Poor gaara, he was not even in his 20s yet. Still a teen and he had to get stuck doing office work until everything was sorted out.

She went to the archives and read the recent ones. She estimated that orochimaru killed gaaras father and impersonated him 5 months before the attack.

She was looking at orders and missives that came from various villages and she kept a mental map of it in her mind.

After she looked over the information she organized it into the shelves and bookcases and she got up happily.

She was finished up her work in the archives. She started for the desk and took out a blank scroll and a brush.

She wrote out the system that she has in place and the various information in each section of the scroll and wrote out the index for each scroll and summary of information it contained.

Writing it out… took 8 hours…

Once she was done she got up and groaned as she stretched.

She went out of the archives and poked gaara who was staring at his work blank eyed as his clones worked on theirs and set more and more paperwork on his desk, things only the original can approve and overlook.

She poked him again, getting no response from the first time.

With a sigh she brought her face close to gaaras and blinked when he jumped back.

"ah, it lives!" she said with a teashing grin. He only glared at her and she presented him with the scroll on his archives. "your archives are now organized and here is the system I put into place for it." He took it numbly. She didn't take as long as he thought she would on that.

She grinned at him and he licked his lips before saying "can you take over my job of this paperwork?" she narrowed her eyes at him "sorry, only the kazekage can do it." His eyes widened before he thought "I can appoint someone to help with the paperwork."

Koneko pouted before she sat on his lap and looked over his work, he blushed at her back as she read over the scrolls and sheets of paper.

She was surprisingly light.

Finally after a while he placed his hand on the small of her back before she leaned over her shoulder to look at the paperwork as she worked on it.

He was surprised in how fast she was working on it.

After a couple hours in which he surprisingly fell asleep without shukaku going berserk she looked back at him and sweat dropped.

She turned slightly and poked his cheek.

Seeing no response she grinned a chesire grin before doing hand signs and poking his chest.

He jerked awake from the electrocuting poke and that cased their lips to lock. Her eyes widened and he was too shocked to move.

After a while he deepened the kiss as he brought his arms around her. she was still frozen in place.

She knew that her and Madara were just bonded together with a blood bond for now.

Since there was no mating bond in place from preventing her from acting on her attraction to the kazekage she relaxed into the kiss until tamara walked in and dropped the paperwork she was bringing.

Upon hearing the paper scatter koneko and gaara looked over shocked at having been caught.

She breathed a sigh of relief at seeing it was only tamari, gaara however stiffened and she got up to help tamari pick up the paper.

Tamari was looking at her brother strangely as koneko had all the papers picked up in a couple seconds.

She set it on gaaras desk as she picked up the finished paperwork and went over to the far wall to organize it and looked over at all the scrolls and paperwork. She took the ones that are being sent out and handed it to tamari, who having worked with gaara knew what to do with them.

She turned around and went out, still shocked at what she witnessed.

Koneko turned to gaara almost afraid to see his reaction and she blinked when gaara went back to having his head on the desk. Having read the next round of paperwork.

She huffed and went over "oh don't be like that! Im the one one who will be going through it with you providing your seal of approval on ones that needs it." She saw gaara nod and she went past gaara to grab a chair only for him to grab her waist and make her sit on him.

She pouted at him and he smiled almost hesitantly.

With a shrug she went to the paperwork and read, provided responses alternative solutions had gaaras seal of approval and so on.

She worked on it well over the night, putting a stack aside that needed gaaras seal and a stack aside that needed his attention due to the fact that it was along the lines of their military forces and missions and reports.

He was relieved that he didn't have to deal with all the other paperwork. His clones can only do so much.

By the time they were all caught up and worked well ahead on the on going things in suna they were exhausted.

Gaara used his sand to bring a worn out koneko to his house as tamari and kankuru blinked at him.

Koneko got up only to stomp her feet on the ground in middle of their living room and in front of her a pit formed.

Kankuru opened his mouth and stepped forward to say something as gaara held up his hand.

They watched as koneko put fluffy pillows and lined the benches with more fluffy cushions and promptly collapsed in the pit. Bouncing a bit before she settled and tamari giggled seeing this.

Her mind went to lala land but she didn't sleep, she was still aware of her surroundings.

Kankuru turned to gaara "jesus brother, what did you do to her?" gaara put a hand to his face "we worked on paperwork and I had her organize our whole archives"

Kankuru whistled "damn your cruel" making tamari laugh.

"you know, she had the archives done a while ago. Shes been helping me with the paperwork and surprisingly, she came up with really good ideas for a lot of the things and provided good alternatives for problems we've had for a while." Kankuru and tamari looked at him alarmed.

He raised a brow at them "don't worry, she put aside the stuff that needed my attention and the stuff that needed my seal along with the stuff concerning out military forces and reports." He snorted as they relaxed and he decided to follow konekos example and collapsed into the fluffy pit she made.

Tamari giggled again and kankuru watched in morbid fascination as his baby brother was actually able to sleep. He turned to tamari "do you see whats happening?!" he said loudly.

Tamari rolled her eyes "yes I see kankuru, it would be best if we kept out of it. This is the most work ive seen him do in a long time." Her eyes softened as she looked at koneko "koneko is good for him. Even if she were here for a little while kankuru, she can do a lot for gaara." They looked out at the night sky and decided they should go off to bed.

An hour later the sun came up and koneko got up, nudged gaara with her toe and shrugged.

She went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast before going to gaara. She crouched before him and smiled at him, his eyes were open and he blinked up at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him "c'mon, its time to eat than back to work!" he groaned.

Why did she have to be a morning person?

He got up grudgingly before going to the dining area and sitting down.

Him and koneko ate in silence. Koneko pouted down at her cup of juice.

Her copies were still working on bringing coffee into this messed up world.

What world doesn't have coffee?

Once they were finished she washed the dishes than blinked at gaara before pushing him to the showers and she went to a separate one to bathe.

She dropped the illusion on herself and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like she might forget what she looks like if she keeps up her henge.

She put her henge back into place and dressed in a red kimono top and mesh leggings. She had a kunai pouch on her right hip and some pouches along her belt. Her kimono top was short enough to barely reach her knees but long enough to hide her kunai pouch and other items.

She skiped out of the bathroom and went to wait in the dining area.

She was sitting at a desk and looked up when gaara came out.

She grinned and she went out the door with him, they made their way to the kazekages office.

She blinked to see yamato, Naruto, sakura and sai there.

She looked at the pale one. "whos this?" she pointed.

He was in the foundation. She knew him, and he knew her. Naruto and sakura didn't know they knew each other though.

"this is sai! Our new teammate!"

Sai pointed at her "whos she?" sakura glared at her stupid teammate.

"shes koneko hashigomi. The chuunin who killed her opponent in the chuunin exams" sakura said seething.

Koneko blinked, right. She is still using the henge and such.

She sighed, she missed being her.

"well what are you guys doing here?" Naruto put his arms behind his head and grinned "were just stopping by, were on a mission to see-" sakura went to punch Naruto on the head but koneko used her demonic speed and stopped her.

With a feral grin at sakuras scared face. She snapped her wrist and broke the bones in sakuras hands.

Naruto blinked at koneko "hey! Ive only seen okaasan move that fast!"

Koneko continued to grin at sakura and said softly "don't ever hit him again bitch." She let sakura go and she finally screamed from the pain.

She turned to sai and he took a step back as if to say 'Im not a part of this' she snickered at him than grinned at Naruto "sorry, I don't like it when bitches decide they want to hit people for no reason." She was glaring at sakura.

"ano koneko, how long have you been here working with gaara?" koneko frowned. "you know…. I don't even know…."

She sighed, time is slipping on her again. It sucks being a youki, keeping track of human time is so hard.

She turned her back on Naruto and his team as she grabbed yamato.

"Tenzou, how long have I been gone?"

He blinked "Im going by yamato right now kagome." She snickered "and you know im going by koneko."

He laughed "I love that name, it suits you" he took a step back at her dark look.

"you've been gone for a few months koneko." Koneko sighed "okay. Thank you." She grinned before going back to gaara and smiling at him "I would like to request time off to attend to personal matters." He nodded and koneko walked out.

She let her henge dropped and used her light orb to get to the akatsuki.

She went to peins room and she ignored him as she went through all the scrolls and got information on their plans and movements.

She glared at pein "I wouldn't trust kabuto pein, chances are orochimaru finally got rid of that block." Pein nodded. "I know kagome, I was going to tell him to skip their meeting." Kagome nodded and used demonic speed to tackled Sasori and rub her cheek on his.

"ugh, you have no idea how much ive missed you guys!" Sasori looked up at kagome.

"damnit kagome! Where have you been!"

She sighed "tsunade sent me out on a mission posing as a genin turned chuunin to act as a representative for konoha to suna. Than I ended up being the kazekages assistant, consultant and whatnot." She didn't want to list all the things she helps the kazekage with.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "don't worry, ive been putting together a mental map on things that concern orochimaru, it turns out 5 months before the attack on konoha was when orochimaru was impersonating the kazekage."

Sasori whistled "you know your good niisan." Kagome licked his cheek making him huff at her.

"its not the only thing I found out, but im keeping those secrets to myself." She took out a couple scrolls and activated them as some dead bodies and struggling ANBU came out.

Sasori gasped "you got live ones!" he said with glee.

Kagome rolled her eyes and she left before he worked on his human puppets.

Madara stepped forward "kagome, with you working so closely with the one tail jinchuuriki. It's the perfect oppuraturnity to capture him." Kagome shook her head. She used her light orb, before she disappeared tobi walked out of the wall and onto madaras side.

"how are you going to get the power of the shikon if she wont even listen?" he asked in a deep voice, Madara saw kagome turn to them with a heartbroken look before she disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 18:

"how are you going to get the power of the shikon if she wont even listen?" he asked in a deep voice, Madara saw kagome turn to them with a heartbroken look before she disappeared.

Kagomes focus slip on her light orb as she came hurtling into the desert.

The malfunction on it caused her to become severely injured as she got up on her hands and knees gasping.

She looked at the gates of suna that was off in the distance.

Before loosing consciousness, her henge was put into place as she became koneko again.

The last thing she thought of before her world went black was 'was Madara using me all this time?'

At the akatsuki hideout Madara turned from the spot kagome last stood as he walked away. Not knowing where he was going, just needed to move.

He taught tobi the way he was taught all those years ago.

He didnt think the idiot would be dumb enough to ask Madara that question when kagome was still there. What is he trying to do?

Tamari was heading back to suna from a mission with a team of genins that she was teaching and they saw koneko injured and barely breathing not far from the village.

Her genins gave her a look of horror as her mind tried to process what is in front of her. after a while she shot forward "SHIT!" she took koneko and used her fan before saying to her genins "go back to the village!" she sped towards the hospital.

Once she reached the gates she passed the guards, on her way to the hospital she ran into narutos team who was leaving, yamato however saw koneko curled up against tamaris chest.

He smiled at his genins "you guys wait here, I forgot to speak to the kazekage about something" Naruto groaned "oh come on captain yamato!" he cried out as yamato ran towards the hospital. Which was fortunately the same direction of the kazekages office.

Sia however didn't believe a word yamato said about speaking to the kazekage. He was staring at yamato dissaprovingly as sakura glared at Naruto who was sulking in the corner.

At the hospital tamari had koneko seen by the head doctor and once word got out that she was in the hospital, yamato came to see her.

And following after yamato was gaara.

Koneko looked up at yamato with pleading eyes that begged. 'please, put me out of my misery' he sighed and pointed tamari, the doctor and gaara towards the door.

"out, I need to speak with her." gaara opened his mouth to say something to his demands until yamato looked at him "this is between the leaf." Gaara closed his mouth and turned back.

Once the room was cleared. Yamato turned to koneko and said softly "what happened kagome?" kagome looked away emberassed. "I went to go drop off some packages to a friend of mine and picked up herbs in exchange…. But…. On my way back, I was surprised…. While I was using my light orb…" yamato winced.

His seen kagome loose her concentration on her light orb ONCE.

When Naruto was dangling from the hokage mountain due to a prank gone wrong. Kagome was going to use her light orb to get Naruto. But he fell before she completed it, and she lost her concentration resulting in a very pissed off kagome. And a very bloodied Naruto-all kagomes blood of course. She couldn't bare to let Naruto get hurt.

Koneko was scratching her head laughing nervously "I guess… can you…. Not tell tsunade?" yamato fell over anime style.

"YOUR IN THE HOSPITAL KONEKO!" he screamed out only to watch koneko jump out of bed as if nothings wrong "damnit yamato! I just needed to sleep!" yamato looked taken aback. "why?"

Koneko looked up at the ceiling, her arms crossed over her ample chest "when things go wrong while im traveling via my light orb. It saps my youki, and severely injures me. So it saps my reiki to make sure I stay in one piece."

Yamato blinked at her "uhh?" "so since I have both systems sapped, I need sleep to replimish them." "oh…"

She hugged yamato "I miss you and kaka-kuns." Yamato patted her back "everyone misses you too kagome." She smiled happily before walking out of the room….

And proceeded to get yelled at by gaara for walking out without getting examined and making sure she made a full recovery.

Tamari did tell them how bad her wounds were. the doctor did put up a report.

With an eep koneko ran back into the room and sat on the bed as yamato went back to his group laughing.

Gaara and the doctor who were glaring at her. gaara looked at the doctor before the doctor moved forward and put his glowing green hands over konekos heart and head.

She huffed and sat back, crossing her chest again as the doctor looked up astonished "shes alright, ill go get the papers to discharge her." gaara walked towards koneko with an unreadable expression on "how are you alright when I seen how injured you were myself?"

Koneko laughed nervously "im tsunades student…." Gaara raised an eyebrow "how have we not heard of this? How have no one heard of this?" koneko pouted up at the ceiling "we decided to keep it between us out of mutual respect for the other…." gaara nodded.

"so your stay here?"

"was unnecesarry, I just needed sleep to replimish my chakra." Gaara took her hand and walked out making koneko glare at him "and who yelled at me for walking out without discharged?"

The doctor came with papers for koneko to sign just before they left and gaara turned to her with a smug expression as if to ask her 'what were you saying?'

Koneko rolled her eyes at him before they turned to head to the kazekages building.

And koneko got tackled to the ground by yui. Wait what?

She looked back at yui surprised "uh? Arent you supposed to be out on a mission?" yui glared at her "tumoi told me what happened!" koneko felt like slamming her face on the nearest wall.

"so uh?" yui rolled his eyes and turned to gaara "excuse us" before dragging koneko away.

They went out of earshot before yui said "drop the henge." They both dropped their henge and Kakashi wrapped kagome up in his arms before kissing her head "yamato told me how bad it was, appearantly you were asleep for a couple days kagome."

Kagomes eyes widened, she didn't know it was that long. No wonder everyone bitched at her for going out when she did. "still doesn't explain why you're here Kakashi." His arms tightened.

"you worried me, I needed to make sure you were fine before I was able to go back to missions again." Kagome felt her eyes soften as she smiled up at Kakashi and ran her fingers through his spikey hair.

He leaned into her touch and said softly "what distracted you anyways?" kagome stilled and looked away ashamed "the akatsuki"

All over suna and maybe over in konoha they can hear Kakashi yell out "WHAT!"

Kagome winced, rubbing her ears… and seeing they were bleeding.

She stared at Kakashi in shock as she saw that he was talking.

Ah, blissful silence.

But than again.

Kakashi was shaking her until finally she heard "kagome…. Kagome…" she looked up and glared "next time, give me some warning before yelling like that again. You made me go deaf!" Kakashi scratched his head. "sorry" kagome rolled her eyes and gave Kakashi a scroll with the 'report' on the 'encounter' with the akatsuki.

"please give that to tsunade-sama for me." "sama?" kagome nodded.

"when did you start using honorifics when it came to tsunade?"

Kagome tilted her head "huh, I guess it was around the time I started working with the kazekage." With a shrug kagome put her henge back into place and Kakashi was left staring down at a short koneko.

Koneko went up on her tip toes and kissed kakashis cheek before turning around and running away to join gaara in more paperwork. She didn't know what she missed while she was out of it.

Nor did she know how much work gaara wasn't able to do while worrying about her.

Once she went to the kazekages building she made it up to the office and stared in horror at all the paperwork that gaara was currently buried in "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Kakashi head konekos exclamation halfway across the desert and sweat dropped.

Koneko looked at the place that was once an office, but now basically had paper littering every spare surface.

She sighed and summoned up shadowclones as they went around prioritizing paperwork and after they did koneko summoned up more shadow clones to work in groups on designated paperwork.

It took 5 nights but koneko and gaara were able to get the paperwork down to the ones currently on his desk.

Koneko gasped "I CAN SEE THE FLOOR!" she said dramatically as she 'swooned' over the now spacey office. Gaara grunted at koneko as he read the paperwork on his desk before completing it and putting it over at the other wall that featured completed and paperwork going in the out box to be dealt with by other individuals.

Koneko after her exclamation collapsed onto the floor on her back and promptly fell asleep. Gaara walked over and was going to pick her up to carry her to the spare room in the kazekages building before she opened an eye and looked up at him.

"don't worry gaara, im not asleep" she said as she closed her eyes again and he couldn't help but smile down at her.

While he turned to go back to his desk, behind his back koneko did rapid handsigns and poked the back of his knee, electrocuting him.

He fell to the floor spasming as koneko finally layed back with a content sigh.

She felt his cool sand lift her up as she opened her eyes to be met with gaaras unreadable teal ones… inches from her face.

"what the hell was that for?" he said quietly, almost menacingly. Koneko smilled innocently "don't you ever let your paperwork get that bad again." She said softly.

They were both surprised when koneko leaned forward and captured gaaras lips in her own, he responded without hesitation and koneko couldn't help but moan into the kiss before pulling away to breath. Gaaras sand slowly lowered koneko to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her.

"got it?" gaara nodded mutely.

With a satisfied smirk koneko turned around and headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch for them.

She was happy to have sushi and onigiri. Than she remembered that while they wre going through the paperwork tamari would comem by with random snacks in between missions. Seein that both koneko and gaara were too busy to care for wasting time with cooking.

Koneko and gaara dug into their food almost ravenously while they savored the taste of it. Koneko was so happy to have dumplings again. She missed sweets.

Once they finished up they went their separate ways, koneko to the room she has at tamari, kankuru, gaara and hers shared house, since she was only there for a while gaara offered for her to stay with them. While gaara went to see the shinobi of his village.

Koneko ran to her room and took off her dirty clothing before shrinking it into charms and jumping into the shower.

She was happy when she felt that she was clean again before she relaxed underneath the heated water, thinking of what she did earlier.

Suddenly she felt arms go around her and she stiffened.

"koneko, why don't you drop your henge?" Madara said seductively before sucking on her lobe.

With a snarl koneko turned with speeds even Madara couldn't see and pinned him to the wall with konekos arm on his chest, lower than his neck and she looked up at him with a feral smile "leave me be Madara, after hearing the **little conversation** between you and tobi, i don't think your someone I like anymore."

Looking down at koneko with sorrow in his eyes he let himself become incorporal as her arm went through him.

"kagome… its not like that…." She looked at him with a guarded expression. "than prove it Madara…."

She saw him think deeply on something before he started to fade in his space time jutsu. While he was fading she heard him say "ill disband the akatsuki mate…. For you…." She blinked at the spot he was in.

What fucking game is he playing now?

Glaring at the dial for the shower she turned it off before drying off and dressing in a lime green kimono top and tight shorts beneath it. Her usual kunai and other pouches in place.

She looked in the mirror and decided to leave her hair down before she walked out. And right into gaara who was walking by in search of her.

She hit his chest with a 'oomph' before falling back, until gaara grabbed her elbows and studied her "ah, koneko. Just the person I was looking for." Koneko tilted her head back.

"Kakashi hatake is here to collect you. It seems your time here is up." She looked up at him sadly and he saw the look she gave him before looking down with a sigh. "alright…" she said quietly, intent on walking past him to the front door.

Until he pinned her to the wall and whispered in her ear "your always welcomed here koneko" he gently nipped her earlobe before adding "I would be happy if you were able to come back here…" she smiled as he let her go. He watched as she walked out with a dazed look on her face.

She was heading to the direction she felt kakashis aura is and she nearly bumped into yamato who looked at her strangely. "nani?"

Yamato shook his head before they turned and walked towards Kakashi who was leaning against a pole as he watched them lazily.

Koneko ran and jumped into kakashis arms as she nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck. "kaka-kuns" she said before blinking and taking a step back "are we really leaving?" he nodded than she sighed.

They turned to the gates of suna and was about to leave before someone said behind her "its rude to leave without saying a goodbye" she turned around "kankuru? Tamari?" she asked surpised.

Tamari rushed forward and hugged koneko "you seriously think we would let you leave before seeing you off koneko? Your like a sister to me, the sister I never had" tamari was glaring at kankuru and surprisingly gaara.

Kankuru gagged "that's… kind of wrong…" he said giving gaara and meaningful look, seeing this tamari burst out laughing and kankuru stepped forward, holding out a scroll to koneko.

She looked at it "it's a gift from me to you, something of my creation." Kankuru said with a wink in konekos direction, making Kakashi stiffen.

Tamari rolled her eyes "well see you again right koneko? Youll at least be coming back to visit us?" koneko nodded almost vigourously before turning to gaara and blushing slightly when he hugged her before whispering "see, you are always welcomed here."

Koneko nodded and they separated before she turned around waving, Kakashi and yamato already walking.

She ran to catch up to them. Gaara, tamari and kankuru watched them leave. When they were specs to them they blinked when a pink light enveloped koneko and as they faded they didn't see her transform back into kagome.

They blamed it on the heat and it being a marage.

Kagome had her hands behind her head as she walked contently, finally comfortable in her own skin.

Yamato said darkly while he sweat from the heat "someday kagome, we are going to find out your secret about being able to handle extreme temperatures." Kagome rolled her eyes.

She stuck her tongue ring at them "not my fault you guys took out your tongue rings." She blinked and tilted her head. "where are they?" yamato and Kakashi took the piercings from their pockets and kagome grabbed them before she stuck her finger in their mouth and grabbed their tongues.

She put the tongue rings back in place and they relaxed once they felt a cool spread throughout their bodies.

She giggled at them and they began walking in the desert, occasionally drinking from flasks.

Once they made it to the tree lines they went in search of a clearing to make camp. Once they settled down kagome sighed, looking up at the sky as it darkened.

Once the sun set, the stars became almost painfully obvious in the night as she bit her lip, thinking about Madara and if she jumped to conclusions too quickly.

She can still feel their bond, his mind and feelings brushing against hers in a familiar feeling shes missed since sesshomaru died.

Her eyes hardened and she blocked out the bond, leaving a wall in place that seperates the two. If Madara was only using her all this time. She will not dwell on thoughts of him.

Kakashi and yamato soon fell asleep as kagome kept watch. With another sigh, she walked to the nearest hotspring as a shadow of hers became solid and her clone went to keep watch.

She took off her corset, blouse and pants before shrinking them into charms, leaving her belt and swords on the side of the hot springs.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh as she settled into the water, feeling her aching muscles relax as the pains slipped away. Almost as if being washed away from the water.

She leaned back against the warm rocks and looked up at the night sky.

Imagine her surprise when sasuke walked in sight of the hotsprings, she felt herself go red as she put her hands over her chest and glared at the little uchiha. "what the fuck are you doing here?" she growled out between clenched teeth.

Sasuke was blushing as much as kagome as he turned his head to look away before saying in a strained voice "I was tasked with tracking you down…" kagome made shooing motions with her hand as she said irritated "well scram you damn hentai, cant you see im bathing?"

Sasuke hearing this, turned to look at her only to see her breasts quite clearly and turning around to leave.

Kagome sighed and relaxed again as her eyebrow twitched. Sasuke was a ways off, giving her privacy but obviously not going to leave her alone.

She got out of the blissful waters before using wind to dry herself off. She pulled out red leather pants, a dark red blouse and a black corset. She dressed and put her weapons in place along with her belt. She looked over at where she knew sasuke was.

With a huff she used her light orb and appeared in the clearing before through Kakashi and yamatos sleeping forms over her shoulder.

Sasuke came running into the clearing and looked at kagome horrified as she disappeared in her light orb. Halfway through to konoha Kakashi and yamato opened their eyes having been awakened by the unexpected speed they were traveling at.

Wait traveling?

They looked surprised to see a pissed off kagome, more so when they appeared in front of tsunades desk. Tsunade was drinking and she looked up surprised before smiling happily "kagome!"

Tsunade saw the serious look on kagomes face and tilted her head "report."

Kagome looked away embaressed before saying softly "we were heading here and made camp at the edge of the desert in a clearing among the trees. Kakashi and yamato went down to sleep, and seeing as there was a hot springs nearby I made a clone so I can go relax. While bathing in the hotsprings one sasuke uchiha approached me but I pointed out that I was bathing so once he went away I was able to dress and retrieve Kakashi and yamato before coming here."

Everyone looked at kagome shocked… than what she said registered on yamatos and kakashis mind as they both screamed "WHAT!" tsunade took a healthy chug from a sake bottle before rubbing her temple "your not back 5 mins and I already have a headache…"

Kagome huffed and said "with that being said, im going home to see Naruto." Tsunade nodded and Kakashi along with yamato went to grab her to get her to explain about the encounter with sasuke. They were not fast enough for they grabbed air because kagome disappeared in her demonic speed. She was at the taisho commercial district behind Naruto, sakura and sai.

A while back while kagome was in suna on a mission, her clones came to terms with the locals and they were allowed to house their shops in her district for a price, so Naruto discovered ichirakus ramen.

Kagome sweat dropped when Naruto downed his 13th bowl of ramen as sai watched in fascination on how much he can eat, sakura was trying hard not to be disgusted as she ate hers.

Kagome went forward and flicked Naruto in the back of the head, he turned to her obviously outraged before he saw who did that. "KAASAN!" he cried out as he tackled kagome.

She laughed and hugged Naruto befor saying "I missed you too" he let go and looked at kagome "what was your mission?" kagome rolled her eyes at him "nice try"

She went and sat down on narutos other side. She ordered oden and waited for her order as Naruto leaned close to her and whispered "there was a man looking for you." Sakura was leaning forward hoping to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Seeing this, kagome glared at the pink haired banshee before putting up a barrier around her and Naruto. Once the barrier was up she turned to her adoptive son and said "who?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable as he said "he said his name was Madara uchiha…" he cringed at the severe look on his mothers face and was happy when her oden was set in front of her.

Letting her anger go, kagome turned to her meal and started eating in silence as her barrier dropped.

They ate in comfortable silence… until sakura got fed up with narutos slurping and moved to hit him only for kagome to use her demonic speed and take her hand in her fist.

Grinning at sakuras scared face, with a twist. She broke sakuras wrist and hand as she let go, sakura began screaming.

Naruto turned to his mother and blinked in confusiong only for kagome to shrug "sorry, I don't like it when bitches decide they want to hit people for no reason."

Sakura, hearing that. Froze. The bitch just called her a bitch. She turned to glare at kagome only for sai to push her off her chair and out of the restruant. Once she landed outside, a crowd of people was walking by and she was carried off into the distance. Screaming the whole way.

Kagome turned to sai "did you hear something?" sai was fake smiling "no! not at all!" he said. kagome shrugged and went back to her oden, sai sweat dropped before going back to his ramen.

Kakashi parted the material that hid the customers of the restruant from the people passing by and smiled at narutos group "ah! I knew you would be here!"

Naruto looked over at his sensei "hm?" Kakashi chuckled "not you" he said, pointing to kagome "her" than he grabbed kagome dragging her off.

Sai and Naruto looked over confused "what just happened?" sai said turning to naruto who said "honestly, when it comes to okaasan, I don't even know anymore." He said turning to his ramen.

Once they finished and payed Naruto looked over at sai, uncomfortable befor saying "well… why don't we go to the movies?" they turned in the direction of the 'theatres' in the commercial district.

Kagome pouted at Kakashi "kaka-kun… whats this about?" Kakashi brought her to the hokage tower and she blinked at a hungover tsunade.

"kagome, recently there have been grave robbings in temples all over the fire nation. There is a fire temple close to konoha who have requested our services to protect their temple. Im going to send kakashis team to this temple. Yamato will be there to make sure Naruto doesn't loose control over the nine tails."

Kagome pouted "I want you to be put on immediate active duty in ANBU. You are to trail kakashis team and observe, if you see something they do not. Or if they are in way over their heads. Provide them with help, don't reveal yourself until you absolutely have to kagome. Use your better judgement when it comes to intervening." Kagome sighed and looked up at the ceiling, she knew that was coming.

Tsunade handed kagome her ANBU uniform. She put her standard arm guards over her own and made it incorporal so that her charms go through the guards. But she made it so her charms were invisible to the naked eye, but her own.

She put on her flake jacket and put her hair into two buns before securing it into a black bandana that hid it from view. She put her mask on and nodded to tsunade before walking into the shadows.

Right on time two, Kakashi and his team walked into the door "I hear you have a mission for us!" Naruto called out with a happy go lucky grin.

Sakura only glared at Naruto, learning not to hit him anymore for fear of having her hands broken again. This time she had to heal her hand because the doctors refused to do so after finding out it was kagome who broke it. Appearantly the bitch has a lot of pull at the hospital. Even tsunade refused to heal her hand.

Tsunade leaned on her desk, resting her chin on her folded hands before looking at Kakashi. She tried not to snicker when kagome bent light around her and was playing with kakashis spikey hair.

Kakashi having felt her playing with it, had to use all his discipline in ANBU not to scowl at either tsunade or in the direction he was sure kagome was in.

"the mission im sending you out on are to a temple close to konoha, recently there have been grave robbings in other temples and we have been employed by the head monk in hopes of keeping theirs safe." Kakashi nodded as tsunade handed him a scroll.

"GRAVE ROBBERS! BAASAN, THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING FOR SOMEONE OF MY STANDINGS!" Naruto yelled out making kagome whimper, Kakashi felt a predatory gleam in his eye once he found out kagomes position.

He manuvored himself so that when he turned towards Naruto, he would be pressed against kagome and he nearly chuckled when he heard a "eep!" before the heat of her body moved away.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at their antics and felt like pummeling Naruto for complaining about a mission AGAIN.

She turned to Kakashi and flicked her eyes to kagome, she nodded to Kakashi and they turned to leave.

She felt the presence of kagome leave with them and she knew kagome would follow Kakashi as he did, god only knows what before he starts his missions.

His team went to prepare and he was walking to the memorial stone when kagome let her jutsu drop and she walked beside him.

"kaka-kun, we should do something else." Kakashi raised a brow at kagome. "any suggestions?" with a shrug kagome took Kakashi and dragged him to his manor and they went inside. Kagome started to bake a black forest cake as kakashis eyes widened.

They sat down to watch anime and once the cake was ready she set it aside to cool and they were snuggled together in the pit when yamato cleared his throat. "you know… its been two hours now Kakashi." Kagome blinked.

She went and prepared the cake before putting three slices on plates and going to hand one to Kakashi and yamato before making matcha.

Yamato stared at the cake "on second thought, an hour more wont hurt" he said as he ate and kagome came with the matcha and set it down on the floor near the pit.

She set down her matcha and cake before collapsing into the pit, bouncing up before settling. Yamato chuckled and Kakashi put his hand to his forehead. Typical kagome.

After they finished up the cake they looked over at each other, knowing the other was thinking the same thing. It's a good thing Kakashi had his sharingan, otherwise they wouldn't be able to antagonize kagome just as much as she does them.

They did hand signs and poked kagome and she growled up at them as the pillows beneath her sizzled.

She got up and pointed at them "BAKAS! WHATS THAT FOR!" they looked at each other and shrugged.

She walked out muttering about 'insolent humans' they sweat dropped. Before putting the cups away and washing up the rest of the dishes. They looked at the time and yamato muttered "kuso…" before they disappeared using their teleportation jutsu.

Kagome was glaring daggers as Kakashi and yamato met with Naruto, sakura and sai.

They shivered… they can practically fell kagomes hostile emotions towards them.

She snickered at their shiver and watched as they walked stiffly. She followed them and by nightfall yamato decided to tell Naruto a story about grave robbers and ghosts.

Kagome rolled her eyes and bend light behind narutos shoulder of herself glaring at yamato. She snickered as yamato dropped his creepy façade and went with sakura and Kakashi to find the monks who hired them.

Kagome stared on in shock as sai thought about something. Before moving towards Naruto.

Than leaning towards him speaking some nonsense about him being there… and, oh god. Is he hitting on Naruto?

She split herself and her clone went to watch Kakashi, yamato and sakura. This was just too rich.

Until Naruto decided to over react to sais advances and went in search of… a barrier?

Oh come on, theres no barriers around here. Its been broken a little over a day ago. She looked up at the sky, two days ago now.

With a huff she split herself again and kept a clone with sai as she followed her blonde idiot.

She was surprised to see that Naruto actually found the remnants of what was once a barrier.

And than found the tomb of the guardian 12 they were supposed to protect, she sighed. How is he able to do that?

She sigh before following Naruto down the tomb, and found a young monk, she didn't bother to remember his name. but she knew he held youki in him.

What did they call these humans with youki implanted in them? Oh right, jinchuuriki.

Its sad how they use it as such a degrading thing. Like being labeled jinchuuriki is so wrong in this world of shinobi, its like being labeled human by seshomaru in his… early days.

She slammed her face against the wall when Naruto and this monk accused each other of being the grave robber, obviously no trust what-so-ever.

Than the accusations turned into a full out battle.

She was impressed with the little monk in his knowledge of elemental chakra.

She continued to watch them fight, not concernced for their safety for she knew Naruto can handle himself. Than she snickered when Kakashi and a monk lifted up the two fighting teens.

She frowned, and she let her mind transfer to a clone that was watching the monistary. She raised her eyebrows when she saw hidan and kakuzu 'knock' on the doors.

She felt like slapping her forehead at their over dramatic entrance but felt that it would draw attention to her.

It was not her job to ensure the safety of the monks, so she did not intervene. She watched as chiriku used the one thousand hands jutsu and nearly beat the crap out of hidan. She couldn't help it, she started laughing.

She knew that he didn't hear her, yet. But kakuzu said he got tired of hidans drawn out rituals and decided to intervene. She shivered, he pulled out those monstrosities that hide themselves within his body.

She let her jutsu drop as she stood atop the arch that leads to the temple, she was watching them as she swung her legs back and forth.

Hidan and kakuzu collected chirikus body and turned to leave, but froze when they saw the oddly enthusiastic ANBU sitting atop the arch with her legs swingning over the edge.

They noted her black standard pants, black sleeved shirt, arm guards and inu mask.

They watched her wearily as hidan yelled out "BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING FUCKING SITTING THERE!" kagome snickered at hidan and he froze, severely pissed off at the ANBUs dismissal of his words.

Something about this ANBU seemed familiar to kakuzu, when hidan moved with his sythe poised to attack the ANBU kakuzu said in his deep almost grating voice "hidan, we have to go."

The ANBU tilted her head to the side in an oddly birdlike manner and chirped out in a cheery voice "don't you guys want to stay a while? Im sure we can find something to pass the time" she said as she played with a whip at her side.

Without warning the ANBU drew took her whip and slashed it at hidan and he swore as he held his cheek "BITCH! THAT HURT!" kakuzu watched almost uninterested as the crazy ANBU just giggled at hidan.

'does she not know the dangers she putting herself in?' he thought as hidan finally threw his sythe at her and it would have hit her mask, but she turned her head to the side slightly "BITCH! STAY STILL DAMNIT!" hidan screamed out as his sythe turned and hurtled towards the ANBU again.

Kakuzu thought… than he swore, the little ANBU was buying time. Did she have reinforcements coming?

Kagome jumped off the arch and walked calmly to the akatsuki "tell tobi that he would have to try harder to keep his word" she said as she drew her whip and snapped it at kakuzu, he tried to grab it to pull her towards them.

He swore and dropped the whip as he stared at his scorched hand.

Kagome pouted at kakuzu but he only saw her mask "did I hurt the poor thing?" she cooed at him.

"I grow tired of this game ANBU" kakuzu said as the lightning mask sprung forth and stood in front of kagome.

With a disappointed sigh at kakuzu she charged lightning chakra throughtout her body and jumped onto the masked creature before putting her arm around its neck and holding a glowing green hand that was dripping with a substance to the mask.

"tell me kakuzu, is this your favorite one?" she asked with a light tone only for kakuzu to freeze and hidan to burst out laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 19:

"tell me kakuzu, is this your favorite one?" she asked with a light tone only for kakuzu to freeze and hidan to burst out laughing.

Hidan held his side and fell to the ground in his laughter, kakuzu used a substitution jutsu and switched out himself and hidan with clone lookalikes.

They were 10 miles from the monastery with chiriku over kakuzus shoulder and hidan still on the ground laughing.

Kagome watched with a raised brow when she felt kakuzu and hidans aura move ten miles out in a teleportation jutsu.

She felt like rubbing her temples when she looked at the clones.

They suddenly dispersed after looking into the eyes of the ANBU, the lightning creature went underground and traveled to its master, being called back into dormant.

' **we must go after them** ' kagome sighed. Its been so long since her demon spoke. ' _now why would I want to do that?'_ I asked my demon curiously.

' **they believe we are weak. We cannot have them reporting to Madara anymore.'** Kagome sighed, as she felt her eyes bleed red slightly before disappearing in demonic speed, her clawed hands dripping acidic poison.

' **let me kill him….** ' Kagome felt her demon whispering. With a growl she pushed her demon into the back of her mind.

She jumped and plunge her hand through hidans back. he swore "WHAT THE FUCK!" only for kagome to let her poison inject into hidan, she giggled at hidans screaming.

She looked at kakuzu, he stared as the ANBU mask turned to him slowly. "I told you! We could have hung out and done something fun!" kagome said sadisticly cheerful.

Hidan was still screaming and kakuzu looked around as if trying to think of a way out of this mess.

He stared as the sadistic ANBU jerked her hand deeper into hidans blood before saying "my, what fun we will have together" before taking her hand out and started to clean her clawed hands. Wait clawed hands?

"kagome?" he asked in shock and the ANBU finished cleaning and looked down at hidan "it's a shame I have to go though." She said. kakuzu thought that the ANBU looked disappointed before she disappeared before his eyes.

He picked up hidan and swore before using a teleportation jutsu to the nearest collection agency, they didn't know that Madara came before Inu said she had to go.

He watched as they collected the money, hidan still screaming obscenities. He sighed before going forward.

Kakuzu and hidan were stepping out and looked on in shock at Madara uchiha before kakuzu bowed, hidan was staring wide eyed.

They watched as Madara stepped forward drawing his fan from his back. he was looking at his sythe, kakuzu couldn't help but feel that Madara was just a little unstable at the moment as they were pulled into tsukinomi.

They were being tortured for 7 days as Madara chanted "to my mate. I ask forgiveness for my sins"

Finally after what felt like forever to kakuzu and hidan they were out of the genjutsu, they didn't have any strength left, their knees hardly able to hold up their weight anymore.

They stood and faced Madara "what the fuck you fucking psyco!" hidan screamed out as he tried to piece together his mind.

Kakuzu was staring at him, with what looked like betrayal before saying "leader-sama said not to kill any of the akatsuki" they watched as the crazed uchiha said "didn't you hear? Leader-samas dead" he said in his deep voice, seeming almost to purr.

Kakuzu stepped back in horror as Madara lunged at them with his sythe and fan in hand.

At the monestary, kakashis team showed up to see a destroyed temple. He looked up when he thought he saw a flicker of kagomes figure on the arch and saw only air.

He watched in horror as what the monk said dawned on him.

"the akatsuki did this?!" Naruto screamed out.

Kagome yawned before transforming into her demon form, she let herself shrink to the size of what kilala preferred before jumping on kakashis head.

Yamato blinked, because he was watching kakashis reaction to the destruction caused by two members of the akatsuki. He watched as kakashis gravity defying hair was squished at the tip and almost smirked when a few strands kept jumping up in down as if being batted at.

Kakashi twitched. Naruto, sakura and sai took a step back from Kakashi, mistaking his rage for what was before him, when really. He knew that kagome decided to ride around on his head. He can feel kagome batting at his hair.

He twitched again. "we must report this to tsunade." He said as a monk stepped forward "we would like sora to accompany you back to the village…" Kakashi nodded and they bowed to the monks "we would like to stay and help, but this must be reported immediately if we are to employ our shinobi."

The last remaining monks nodded in understand before kakashis team turned around and walked down all the stairs that led up to the monestary.

With a snicker, kagome cleared her throat and said in kakashis voice "does there really have to be soo many stairs?" Naruto was slumped forward before turning to sora "why the hell are their so many stairs anyways?" sai fake smiled "its not like theres any other way to reach the peak to the monestary."

Kagome said in kakashis voice again "Naruto, if you start complaining, ill gladly push you down. We can meet you at the bottom." Sakura snickered and yamato tried to keep himself from laughing as he watched kakashis face redden, he was too shocked to say anything in defense.

Kagome bit kakashis hair and pulled so that he was staring at sakura, sakura mistakened his emberassed face for anger.

Kagome said again "sakura, whats so amusing?"

She saw as sakura stood up ramrod straight before stuttering out "n-nothing ka-kakashi-sensei" they walked down in silence before kagome jumped to yamatos head.

Kakashi watched yamato in amusement 'take that!' he screamed in his mind, mentally doing a fist pump into the air.

Kagome layed down comfortably before saying "Kakashi, do you detest stairs from that one time?" Kakashi stared on in horror and his students looked on in interest "what one time captain yamato?"

Yamato wanted to find out too, this was new to him.

Before kagome can say anything more, Kakashi lunged at yamato, swiping for his head. Everyone thought that he was going to put his hand on yamatos mouth to keep him from talking.

But really, Kakashi was grabbing kagome from yamatos head before glaring at everyone and walking down the stairs ahead of them. (or is it below them?)

Kakashi was holding kagomes little struggling form before hissing out "drop the jutsu." "no way, im having too much fun with this!"

Kakashi grabbed a hold of kagomes tail and held her upside down by it as he heard her mewling protests at being handled that way.

He was chuckling darkly as his team went down faster to catch up to him. They were going down the stairs in companiable silence before kagome said in kakashis voice "you know team. I would like to tell you a story."

Kakashis team looked over, wondering what was with the change in kakashis mood.

"it was a couple years back, I was out on a mission with yamato to the land of rice patties" yamatos eyes widened, knowing what mission kagome was talking about.

He looked at Kakashi intensely, struggling to find where kagome was. Than he saw how kakashis fist was closed in front of him.

"one night, after a couple of drinks as a celebration to a S-rank mission completed" kagome didn't get to say anything more before yamato lunged forward, tackling kakashis back, kakashis eyes widened before he corrected his stance so they didn't fall down the stairs.

He blinked, yamato was running down the stairs mumbling about 'it happened once! Once!'

He blinked again before looking down at his now empty hand before looking at yamato, chuckling darkly "oh yamato! It cant be THAT bad. Can it!"

Kagome said in yamatos voice "oh surely, its not as bad as that time in the land of snow"

Kagome was giggling quietly as she watched Kakashi go pale and walk down the stairs stiffly.

Yamato tilted his head down at the little package held in his hands and said "surely, you would want your team to know this right?"

Kagome taking it as a que when Kakashi sputtered said "yea, it was" kagome almost screamed when Kakashi took her and threw her down the stairs.

Before hitting the stairs kagome floated up as her youki was concentrated on her paws.

She was flying with clouds around her paws and on the tuff of her tail.

She flew up to yamato before licking him from his cheek up to his eye and she giggled as he shuddered. He descreetly tried to wipe the slobber off his face.

Kagome went over to kakash and did the same to his hair.

Finally they reached the bottom of the stairs and Kakashi and yamato took to the tree tops, intent on fleeing before kagome said anymore.

Kagome was flying right by their heads and said to them "you know, eventually your secrets will go out." She dodged a kunai thrown at her by Kakashi as yamato said "over my dead body!"

Kagome pouted, but than had a grimace when she saw that they didn't see her. "wait, Kakashi." He turned to the sound of her voice "pretend to use a summoning jutsu."

With a eyebrow raised he stopped, bit his thumb and put it against the tree branch while saying "summoning jutsu" he didn't pour chakra into it. But kagome let the poof appear around her and she was sitting there on the branch. "yea?"

Everyone saw Kakashi summon a cute little white pup and sakura ran over to squish the pup against her face only for kagome to swipe her paws at sakuras big forehead.

"back off" kagome said with a growl and she jumped onto kakashis shoulder "so?" Kakashi smirked at kagome, she did make an awfully cute puppy.

He looked at yamato with an evil glint "scout the area Inu" he said as kagome nodded and started to fly before letting herself split as other kagomes went in different directions.

Naruto stared at the puppy, mouth agape "WHEN DID YOU GET THAT!" he said, pointing at the puppy flying off.

Kakashi and yamato sweat dropped before they heard a loud growl.

Suddenly a 50 story white dog appeared to their left. Naruto fell off his branch as sakura stopped and dropped to her knees-staring at the once cute puppy.

Sai raised an eyebrow at Kakashi as yamato whispered "what the hell happened?"

They watched the huge dog attacking something before the huge dog made its way to their direction.

Kakashi felt his knees shake as kagome came into view. Her fangs were huge and rather sharp. He was sure that it was taller than even the tallest building they had in konoha.

Yamato shivered when he saw some liquid dropping from kagomes mouth, landing on trees below and creating clearings as it landed on trees and grass. Everything sizzled and melted away with an acidic smell.

Sakura was staring at the huge dogs red eyes as it came into view, her delusional mind conjured up hatred in its red depths and she started shivering violently.

Sai was staring at the blood matting the dogs face, mainly around the muzzle as its paws came into view. Huge claws gouging crevaces into the earth, permantly leaving a scar of where she once stood.

Kakashi tried not to take a step back as kagome lowered her head, her muzzle going down, he saw the blood glistening on them.

Yamato was ready to use his wood style jutsu to attempt to subdue kagome, least something goes wrong.

Kagome opened her mouth and bodies dropped from the deep depths of it and fell to the ground in a huge thump, the bodies folded into themselves as they lay limpless in a heap of blood.

Kagome let herself shrink to her puppy size and she was at kakashis feet looking up at him.

Kakashi found his voice as he said shakily "what is it Inu?" kagome lift her head up, pointing her nose to the corpses. "found these guys ready for attack." She said as she walked over to them and pulled out bandanas stained in blood. Symbolizing the guardian 12.

Everyone gasped and Kakashi said quietly "we need to bring it to the hokage…" he stared fearfully as kagome started to grow. He didn't want to struggle not to piss his pants when he saw her huge form.

It reminded him too much of the nine tails attack…

Kagome grew to the size of kilala in her huge form and she looked at Kakashi.

He was staring in disbelief as kagome managed to accomplish a smug and condescending look without having any human facial features.

"well?" she finally asked, impatience clear in her tone.

Sai, understanding what she was expecting Kakashi to do ran forward and grabbed the bodies before throwing them over her back.

Kagome growled in disgust as the still warm blood matted into her fluffy fur. She can almost feel it seeping into her skin as her fur bleed red.

Sai stood back and they walked on the forest floor. Kagome walking next to Kakashi as if there was nothing wrong.

It unnerved everyone with how casual kakashis 'summons' was with the corpses on its back.

Kakashi sighed, noticing everyones unease before turning to yamato.

"I think we should stop for now." He said calmly….

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed out.

Yamato sweat dropped "Naruto… everyones exhausted" Naruto looked at his team and saw the stiff weary way sai held himself.

He looked at sakura and saw that she was trying soo hard not to collapse on the spot she stood.

He looked at yamato who actually didn't look okay either.

He turned to Kakashi and noticed the stressed look in his eye.

Naruto finally conceded and nodded.

Yamato used his woodstyle jutsu to build a 'cabin' which in itself can actually be called a mansion that the clans so favor.

It was huge, with many rooms and the emblam with leaf on a plaque in the doorway.

Kagome giggled when she saw decorations of paw prints before shrinking to her small form and jumping onto yamato.

Yamato screamed when kagome launched herself at him.

She was drenched in blood and she had it all over him. It was sick, her fur and body heat kept the blood warm…

She licked his cheek "I love the decorations" she chirped, not noticing his discomfort.

Kakashi went forward and grabbed kagome on her sides and held her at arms length as blood dripped from her paws and tail to stain the forest floor.

"sorry puppy, I think you and yamato need to go bath." He said as he carried her at arms length. He was glad he had her faced away from him. He wouldn't want to think of the expression or look in her eyes at the nickname he gave her.

Yamato glared at kagome and stared down at his ruined clothing before taking kagome from Kakashi.

"I believe I saw a hotsprings a while back." he said and he snorted, trying to cover up a laugh as he watched kagomes tail wag almost violently.

He put her on his shoulder and they made their way to the hotsprings he saw.

Once there… he looked at kagome uncomfortably than the water…

Kagome stared up at him "whats up?" she said as she watched him shift from foot to foot uneasily.

"uhh… maybe we should take turns?" he said as kagome grew again and head butted him into the water.

"oh sorry Tenzou, you have to take off your clothes to dry them now." She said with a smirk as he sputtered at her.

He growled before getting up and removing his headgear, vest and turned away from kagome before taking off his pants and shirt.

He heard a splash behind him as he set his clothing on a branch to air dry and dry in the sun.

He turned around….

And flushed a crimson red.

That splash he heard earlier?

Kagome transformed into her humanoid form and jumped into the water, naked.

He felt himself walk stiffly to the water and settle himself in. hiding the obvious erection he had at seeing his former sensei naked.

Kagome rolled her eyes "yamato, would you prefer me to transform back into a puppy?" she practically growled out.

She saw him nod numbly before sighing and transforming.

He giggled almost manically when he saw a little puppy doggy pattling in the deep waters.

He stretched out his arm and grabbed kagome before setting her in front of him.

She looked up at him as he scrubbed the blood off her skin and she leaned into his touch with an appreciative growl.

He tried not to blush furiously as he was doing this.

After she was clean he dunked himself into the water and scrubbed furiously at his hair, arms, legs and chest. Getting the blood off himself.

He emerged from the water and spat out water as he brushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

He felt himself flush again at being so close to a naked kagome.

He pointed an accusing finger at her as he felt himself get painfully hard. "DAMNIT WOMAN! STOP DOING THAT!"

Kagome laughed at his reaction. His buttons were so easy to push.

She blinked at him innocently "hm?" she watched him fall into the water before going back up slowly, glaring at her as water dripped from his hair.

She laughed at him as she transformed before Kakashi, Naruto and sai broke through the treeline.

They blinked at a puppy dog pattling circles around yamato, yamato was a healthy shade of red that put a tomato to shame.

Naruto pointed at him "hey captian yamato, whats with you!" he got no reply.

With a shrug they removed their clothing making the little puppy while and hide her eyes on the side of yamatos head.

Finally he shook himself when he heard the whine and noticed the males of his team settle themselves into the water with a sigh.

He looked at a whimpering kagome and burst out laughing before putting his creepy face on and whispering in kagomes ear "karmas a bitch." She looked at him and yipped before swimming to the safety of Kakashi.

Kakashi held her in his arms as he raised an eyebrow at yamato. 'ill ask later' he thought as Naruto suddenly shouted out "seriously Kakashi-sensei, where the hell did you get a summons like that!"

Sai nodded "her strength is extrodinary."

Naruto shivered "shes freakin scary too" Kakashi and yamato sweat dropped. They knew why this little pup was scary.

"I have a temporary contract with this pup" he said as he scratched kagome behind her ears.

"temporary?" Naruto and sai said together and yamato raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi nodded. "I am able to summon this pup, but in return she steals a couple years off my life." Sai gasped as Naruto looked at the pup horrified.

Yamato lowered himself in the water to hide his amused smirk.

"so you see, I cant really summon her as much as I can summon the others. Since this mission was a C-rank mission turned S-rank. I had to summon her" Kakashi said, nodding at his brilliant idea.

Naruto and sai were staring at the pup that was being held on kakashis lap as they thought of the situation.

Sai was thinking of what this would be in consideration to the safety of konoha.

Naruto was finally getting the severity of the situation and felt the weight of the dread and such weigh on him. He actually felt fear for once.

Kagome was glaring up at Kakashi for him holding her on his lap.

She bit his hand before dog pattling around the hot springs. Kakashi let out a yelp and waved his bleeding hand around.

She snickered as yamato face palmed.

'I guess he forgot it was not actually a dog' yamato thought as he watched the puppy dog pattle.

"wheres sakura?" kagome said in her cute puppy voice.

Yamato fell into the water and pointed a finger at Kakashi "you left her didn't you!"

Kakashi was scratching his head nervously "well you see… we had to have someone watch the bodies." Kagome snickered at that.

She jumped out of the water and shook the water from her fur and patted away.

Naruto looked at the direction the white pup went "wheres it going?" he asked as he pointed in kagomes direction.

Yamato shared a look with Kakashi as he laughed. "it's a girl Naruto." Naruto laughed nervously "right." He said, he didn't understand why he felt so uneasy by the new information.

"I believe she is going to go guard sakura" Kakashi said yamato thought 'I think she wants to tormant the poor girl.'

Yamato leaned back into the rocks and sighed in relief when kagome left. Kakashi raised a brow at yamato as if to ask 'what happened?' he ignored kakashis inquiring look.

Kagome got tired of walking on small legs she with a grin she flew towards the house and let her tongue loll out of her mouth as she enjoyed the wind on her fur, ruffling it and nearly flew into the door that leads to the room upstairs of where sakura was.

She growled, sakura closed it and kagome almost flew into it.

Sakura froze when she heard the growling, from outside. She opened the door and a fluff of white fur flew into the room and settled itself in middle of the floor.

Sakura felt her heart stop, it was kakashis summons…. Why did it have to be here?

It was sitting in middle of the floor, staring at her.

Kagome almost snickered as she watched sakura closely.

She used a genjutsu to stir up unpleasant memories that are close to the surface for sakura.

She wasn't surprised that her mind was filled with huge red eyes staring down at sakura with malice as she heard growling, painful to the ears and saw blood drip from the scary images muzzle.

Sakura was leaning on a wall, staring in kagomes eyes as she felt herself go pale, she was shaking violently and whimpering.

Kakashi and yamato sweat dropped when they opened the door.

Yamato glared down at kagome who looked up at him with her puppy eyes.

He grunted before looking away and Kakashi glared at him as if to say 'wimp' he shrugged.

He gestured to kagome and he watched as kagome turned those puppy eyes on Kakashi, whos knees shook in trying to keep his self control.

Finally Kakashi conceded to kagomes silent pleas and sighed before walking out of the room to the room that is going to be shared between them all.

He collapsed into a bedroll and almost choked when he felt a little ball of fur settle itself in the crook of his neck.

He fell asleep to the warmth of kagome on his neck and stayed that way as kagome curled up and kept watch.

At the former akatsuki base Sasori, Diedara, Kisame, Itachi and tobi were the only ones left alive. Madara killed the rest after finding that they would still be faithful to the akatsuki organization.

Madara felt his blood run cold, his blood pounding in his ears as Itachi said quietly "ive watched kagome during her time in suna… her and the kazekage have become close. Kazekage seeing kagome as koneko pursued a romantic relationship with her…"

He took a step back when madaras sharingan eyes became all red as he shook with rage.

"where is the kazekage now?" Madara said, his voice dripping with malice ' **the insolent boy must pay for touching our mate…'** his demon was whispering.

He felt an urge to kill the kazekage before he disappeared in his space time jutsu. He appeared in the kazekages office and sucked the boy into his space time dimension before going with the jinchuuriki.

In his dimension he was staring at gaara, feeling his blood red eyes rake the boys figure " **what does she see in you?** " Madara said, his demon in control.

Gaara lunged, his sand going for madaras chest before Madara used a water jutsu on gaara and his sand.

He slammed his hand, now charged with lightning against gaaras chest. Paralyzing him.

" **what does she see in you** " Madara asked again. Gaara glared "who are you?" Madara took out kunai and threw them at gaaras shoulder and legs. " **answer me insolent boy** "

Gaara pulled out the kunais, yelling out in pain as he tried to stench the blood flow.

"I don't know who your talking about" gaara finally said.

" **kagome, what does my mate see in you** " gaara looked shocked "ive only heard of kagome from Naruto, I haven't seen her since the attack"

Madara snarled " **tell me boy, why would she allow herself to become intimate with you** " he said as he threw another set of kunai, watching as they pinned gaaras hands to the floor.

"im not intimate with anyone" gaara growled out.

Madara tilted his head with a sadistic smile.

" **you mean to tell me that you did not know my mate was disguising herself as koneko?** " he said with a curious tone to his voice.

Gaara looked at Madara shocked, forgetting his pain.

" **you will pay for putting your hands on what is mine** " Madara said, he didn't feel the need to putt gaara into tsukinomi, he wanted to make gaara bleed and scream.

Chakra binding chains wrapped around gaaras arms and ankles, chaining him to the wall as he dangled from the ceiling.

With a smirk Madara went forward with a kunai, soaked in kagomes acid.

" **ill make you beg for me to kill you boy** " Madara said.

The last of the akatsuki heard gaaras screams as Madara threw him out of his space time dimension and onto the floor before smirking down at him. His eyes still red, clothing soaked in blood.

Itachi looked down at gaara, lacerations that looked to be severely burnt covered gaaras body.

Kisame watched as gaara was spasming on the floor, screaming before choking on his tongue as the acid made its way to his throat.

"my god, what did you do to him?" Kisame said, horror clear in his voice.

Diedara was being dragged away from Sasori before he turned to him "whats your problem hn" he snapped out only for Sasori to cover his mouth.

"shh!" he said as he brought his partner to the room before gathering everything.

He threw a storage scroll to Diedara. "we have to go to kagome Diedara"

"why hn?"

"she would want to find out the akatsuki is no more. More so she would want to find out about the fact that Madara captured kagome." Sasori grabbed Diedara and they ran out of the former akatsuki base in the direction of konoha.

They blinked when they saw kagomes demon form towering over in the distance.

Him and Diedara ran in that direction and came upon a house at nightfall.

Kagome felt her fur stand on end as she looked around. Everyone was asleep. She quietly patted out of the house and jumped on a low branch before looking off in the distance.

She saw Sasori and Diedara racing through the tree tops in her direction.

She waited until they stopped in front of her and collapsed to the ground panting.

"what is it Sasori-kuns?" kagome said as she jumped on sasoris shoulder.

Diedara was staring at kagome, surprised to see kagome was a tiny puppy.

Sasori glared at Diedara, telling him not to say a word about kagomes appearance, he and his mother would use this tactic when they first ran from suna.

"niisan. Its Madara, his lost it. He killed pein, konan, kakuzu and buried hidan alive." Kagome blinked.

"he found out about your romantic relationship with the kazekage…" kagome stiffened and her tail was wagging in agitation.

"how did he find out?" she growled out.

"he captured gaara, his torturing him…" Diedara said, staring down at the ground as he heard kagomes growl.

Kagome disappeared in her light orb and they heard "report yourselves to my team. Tell Kakashi that inu sent you and that your with me now. Tell him of the downfall of the akatsuki" Sasori nodded and made his way to the house.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU HN" Diedara screamed. Waking the ocupants.

"you heard what she said Diedara, I don't know about you. But im loyal to her" "that's because she raised you!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow "are you not loyal to kagome also?" he watched Diedara freeze and turn to the door with a huff.

They watched as the door slammed open and Kakashi was standing there with yamato, Naruto, sakura and sai behind him.

They froze. Seeing the black cloak and red clouds.

"inu sent us. We are with her, loyal to her. she told us to report the downfall of the akatsuki" Sasori said in his emotionless voice, looking at the squad with disinterest.

Kakashi froze. "the downfall of the akatsuki?" Diedara nodded "her mate lost it and murdered leader-sama along with konan, kakuzu and hidan."

Yamato put his hand to kakashis shoulder when he felt that Kakashi was close to exploding.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HER MATE!" he snarled out, chidori in hand as he stared at the two former akatsuki members.

Sasori facepalmed. They don't know about her and Madara. He stared at Diedara, wondering if there was a brain in that empty head of his.

"forgive my teammate, he has no filter." He said as he stepped forward, bowing to them "on orders of Inu, we are to turn ourselves in and serve at her side in the leaf village if she so chooses to stay there."

Kakashi was not letting them drop the subject. "tell me. Now."

Diedara blinked "she is with Madara uchiha, he used to run the akatsuki before he killed leader-sama and disbanded the group."

Yamato said quietly "why are you still using the cloaks?" Sasori looked down than took off the cloak, his reddish brown pants with a brown sash tied to it and no shirt on came into view as he threw the cloak away.

Diedara took off his cloak and his purplish pants and mesh tank top came into view "sorry, we are so used to using the cloaks after so many years of wearing it." Sakura blushed furiously and turned away from the two former akatsuki members before her.

Yamato seeing this said "alright, you can put them on." Sasori glared at him and Diedara crossed his arms "fat chance hn" he said.

Kakashi lunged forward with his chidori "KAGOMES WITH MADARA!?" he screamed out as he tried to drive his hand in sasoris chest.

Sasori jumped back and Diedara summoned a clay bird. Him and Sasori jumped on as they hovered out of kakashis reach.

"they have been together for almost a century now Kakashi" Sasori said softly and Diedara can almost see the copy nins heart breaking.

Yamato grabbed Kakashi "c'mon Kakashi. Kagome wouldn't have sent them to us without good reason. Lets bring them with us to konoha." Naruto screamed out "what do you mean kaasan sent you! You said inu sent you!"

Kakashi facepalmed as yamato froze.

Sai said softly "inu is kagome…" Naruto exploded "WHAT! THAT PUPPY WAS OKAASAN!?" Diedara fell off the bird and landed on the ground twitching.

Sasori sighed before jumping off and poking Diedara.

He heard Diedara muttering about dimwitted idiots.

As kagome appeared before the akatsuki base she can hear a song in her mind

 _Yamikumo ni sagashiteru_

She looked at the destroyed door.

 _Tsukanda mono sura tebanashite_

Patting forward she walked in and heard agonized screams from downstairs.

 _Mimi o kiri saku kaze ni_

She ran through the corridors, trying to make her way to the stairs that leads to the dungeons.

 _Kogoeru karada wa setsunai dake_

She felt her blood ran cold as she made it to the bottom of the stairs, the screams coming from a closed door down the hall.

 _Koko ni iru no itande iru_

With heavy feet she walked slowly to the door, transforming back into herself.

 _Umi tsuzukeru kono mune_

She opened the door and stared in horror, Madara standing in front of gaaras body with kunai lodged in various points on his body.

 _hashiri dashite tsumazuitara_

she heard madaras laughs as he cut gaara with a kunai dipped in some sort of liquid.

 _Modore nai wa_

She froze, recognizing her acid….

 _koko ni iru no tsure dashite yo_

she felt tears go down her cheeks, making a burning trail before falling to the floor.

 _watashi no ouji sama_

she gasped out "Madara…"

 _Yume mite mo ii ja nai no_

She watched as Madara turned to kagome, his eyes completely red, a sadistic smile on his face.

 _Hitomi tsuki sasu ame ni_

" **ah, mate. Good your hear** " Madara said in his demonic voice that pulled something in kagome.

 _Hohoemu watashi wa kuruu furi o_

She gasped out "what are you doing…"

 _Koko ni iru no afurete iru_

« **why mate, im making this insolent boy pay for touching what is mine.** " Madara said as kagome covered her mouth with her hands, hoping to stifle her scream.

 _Umi tsuzukeru kono ai_

"why are you doing this Madara!" she cried out, anguish clear in her voice.

 _Sakebi dashite todokanu nara_

Madara strode towards kagome and tilted her chin up before kissing her.

 _Imi ga nai wa_

He whispered in her ear " **because your mine.** "

 _koko ni iru no tsure dashite yo_

she felt tears go down her face as she stared at gaara over madaras shoulder, Madara wrapped his arms around kagome.

 _watashi no ouji sama_

" **mate, why would you turn from me?** " Madara said, pain clear in his voice.

 _Yume mite mo ii ja nai no_

"you betrayed me" she choked out.

 _Yume mite mo ii ja nai no_

She saw as the red disappeared from madaras eyes as he stared at her. "no kagome, I did not." Kagome stared as gaara lifted his head weakly.

"leader-sama wanted us to get the power of the shikon along with the bijuus, he wanted it for his so called 'peace'" Madara said as he put his head in the crook of kagomes neck, inhaling her scent.

"…."

He looked up at kagome as he finally saw the tears.

"why are you hurting gaara?"

Madara scoffed at her "because he dared to go into a romantic relationship with you"

"HE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS ME!" she screamed at him, she couldn't even muster up the strength to feel smug as he took a step back.

"kagome, you didn't let me explain myself before you made your opinions of me." Madara said, in that pained voice again.

He watched as there was a battle being waged in kagomes eyes. "you…."

He pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair "shhh. I would never betray my mate." He said quietly.

Behind them gaara was starting to struggle against his chains. Kagome let her pain go and wrapped her arms around Madara and breathed out "mate…"

They finally noticed the rattling of chains and turned around to gaara.

"you know, you have to apologize to him." Kagome said, glaring at Madara as she went forward to free gaara.

In his pain induced haze gaara struck out at kagome, kagome fell back as blood went down her face from a cut on her temple.

Madara stepped forward with a growl ' **he hurt our mate…** ' his demon hissed.

Kagome stared up at gaara hurt before bringing out a hand and healing him.

She watched as the pain left gaaras eyes and he stared down at kagome in shock, seeing the blood pouring.

She looked hurt.

He noticed Madara and went in a protective stance in front of kagome.

He looked down when kagome tugged his pants. "hear him out…"

Madara growled and said with anger "I would like to apologize for hurting you kazekage. I was not in complete control of my actions."

Gaara blinked at Madara, after being tortured for days. He expected him to accept his apology?

Kagome seeing this, did hand signs and poked gaara in the back of the knee.

Gaara went down and growled out "KONEKO!" he turned to kagome in irritation and blinking.

She smiled apologetically. "gaara, my kekkei genkei. Madara has it also."

"your kekkei genkei?"

"yes, we are given transformations and abilities. We also have another part of ourselves due to this. If we are not careful, that part of us takes control of us. We can change into it, but if it takes control. It is bad for those around us."

She looked up at Madara than back down before saying "mate… I like him." Madara growled and stepped forward.

Kagome laughed "oh come on! your allowed to bed with whores but I cant even keep one partner?!"

She saw the look of shame cross madaras face as he looked away. "you know about that?" he said quietly, not wanting to see the emotion in kagomes eyes.

"of course I know about that Madara! You've been unfaithful to me for too long! Its time I allow myself to enjoy another just as you have!"

Gaara felt awkward, being in middle of two arguing lovers…

Kagome took gaara and pulled him to her chest as she glared at Madara "im keeping him" she said in her 'and that's final' tone.

"i…ill stop being unfaithful to you kagome… I don't want to loose you."

Kagome growled "if you continue on with this Madara, you will!" gaara felt himself flush as he was pressed against kagomes bossoms. He felt himself get hard as he bit his lips.

"well, if your keeping him I guess he better be used to threesomes." Madara said with a smirk, making kagome lift in eyebrow in surprise.

She giggled as he shrugged "sorry, but I happen to be okay with boys you know." Madara looked at gaara "I can see why you favor him though, he is rather attractive."

Gaara was flushing furiously as he heard this.

Kagome kept giggling and let gaara go as she tackled Madara. "mate, you never cease to amaze me." She said as she inhaled madaras scent and bit his neck.

They turned at gaara and kagome grinned "so… would you be okay with all this?" she gestured to the three of them.

She watched as gaara struggled to hide his erection by shifting.

She took his hand and dragged him up the stairs as Madara shook his head 'shes crazy…' he muttered.

"come on!" she said cheerfully.

with Kakashi he had Sasori and Diedara tied up as they made their ways to konoha. Yamato was worried about Kakashi, seeing as he found out kagome was with another.

He looked back at Sasori who was watching Kakashi and he went in step with him "how do you know kagome?" yamato said with curiosity.

He saw Sasori smile warmly as he said almost distantly "she raised me after sakumo killed my parents…" Kakashi froze and stared back at Sasori "my father killed your parents?" Sasori froze.

He nodded. "wait, how did kagome raise you if that was along time ago? You look like your barely 20!"

Sasori was laughing darkly "ive turned myself into a human puppet by using a forbidden jutsu. Kagome helped me with it, she helps me with making more puppets too."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HELPS YOU!?"

Sasori kept on laughing darkly "she ran the akatsuki with Madara!" he gasped out, doubling over in his laughter.

Diedara was behind Sasori, watching uncomfortably at the drama before his eyes.

Before anything can happen kagome, gaara and Madara appeared in her light orb.

They stared at Madara, not having met him before. The only ones who recognized him was yamato and Naruto.

Everyone gasped when they saw gaara was okay. And Sasori raised a brow at him.

"how are you not dead hn?" Diedara said, finally breaking the silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 20:

"how are you not dead hn?" Diedara said, finally breaking the silence.

Kagome slapped her forehead as Madara smirked and gaara looked up at the sky looking uncomfortable.

Kakashi growled and stepped in front of kagome "how can you do it kagome?" kagome looked surprised.

"how can I do what Kakashi?"

He pointed at Madara than gaara "be with them!?" he yelled out and he saw kagome flinch. Good.

He wanted to make kagome hurt.

Naruto stepped forward "DAMNIT KAKASHI DON'T YELL AT HER!"

He said as he pushed Kakashi away, Kakashi glared at Naruto. "but your whore of a mother allows herself to be defiled by two fuckers!"

Naruto pointed a finger at Kakashi "SHES PRACTICALLY YOUR MOTHER BAKA! SHE RAISED YOU!" Kakashi froze.

He glared at kagome before what Naruto said registered. He looked away uncomfortable.

Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at sai who was holding the rope for Diedara and Sasori "what the fuck do you think your doing sai?" she growled out.

She watched as he dropped the rope as if it burnt him "n-nothing kagome-sensei…" he said quietly and sakura did a double take "SENSEI!?" she screamed out and kagome was chuckling.

Naruto scratched his head uncomfortably before looking at Madara "long time no see" he said as Madara smirked down at Naruto "you grew" Madara said.

Kagome pointed at them "YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!?" she screamed out only for Madara to look at anything but her. Naruto was laughing nervously.

Naruto said "….we met each other a couple years ago." Yamato pointed at Naruto "A COUPLE YEARS AGO!?" kagome raised an eyebrow before saying darkly "c'mon. lets go!" she walked away.

Everyone looked at each other and sweat dropped. Kagome never changed.

Kakashi allowed himself to get over his anger at kagome, finally relizing that she did raise him. That she was the mother he never had and the only parent he had after his father died.

Sakura was looking at kagome in fear. Sai was walking a few paces behind her and Naruto tugged on her arm "okaasan. Do you know who those people where that you killed?" kagome looked down at him and smiled "former 12 guardians who felt that there shouldn't be 'two kings'" yamato froze.

"how do you know them?" kagome laughed "ive been here for a long time yamato, I keep tabs on all the lands" Madara sighed and wrapped his arm around kagomes shoulder as they walked.

Gaara was walking quietly, blushing furiously. He lost his virginity to kagome and took on a male lover…

"so uh… kagome…" kagome looked over at gaara "hmm?"

"do you have a leather fetish or something?" he asked, staring at kagomes leather corset and leather pants.

Everyone burst out laughing and kagome fell over anime style. Naruto was doubled over clutching his stomach, Kakashi was supporting yamato and sai had a genuine smile on his face.

"uh… whats so funny?" gaara asked. Effed about their reaction.

Kagome got up at glared at gaara before huffing and walking ahead.

Madara looked over at gaara "you obviously haven't seen kagome fight before gaara."

Kakashi was looking up at the sky "nor seen what holds her blades."

"or seen how kagomes reiki is able to 'heal' the leather either."

Naruto walked next to gaara "ive tried to convince kaasan to wear regular clothing for 2 weeks before. Ive never seen her so frustrated and pissed off. Nor have I found out how expensive regular clothing for kaasan would be."

"expensive?"

"yea, kaasan heals the red bands so she always gets blood on her clothing from her night shift. She trains ANBU during the day, so theirs usually blood and a whole sorts of damage to her clothing from sparing and training and testing their ninjutsu and helping her ANBU train."

Sakura snorted "how would her clothing get damaged if she only helps her ANBU train?" Kakashi, yamato and sai were looking at sakura dumb before sai said slowly.

"she helps them train because shes their main apponent. And to test their ninjutsu she has us all attack her with our strongest jutsu and tells us never to hold back. and since shes a very great medic, she doesn't hold back with her students either."

Kakashi shivered "I remember kagome piercing me through with her sword multiple times. Everyone gets severe injuries from kagome. So that's how she gets blood on herself, humans do tend to bleed a lot if you give us fatal wounds."

Sakura snorted again "fatal wounds Kakashi-sensei? Really? You're here right now!"

Sai slapped his forehead "were all here because kagome healed us. And careful, if you were her student and you spoke that way about her. she would have an awful lot of fun gutting you."

Yamato blinked and looked away, he remembers thinking he was better than everyone. Even his sensei. Because he was a wood style user, kagome corrected that by using his own coveted jutsu against him. With her own, she was able to use wood style also.

And it ended in her other students watching as kagome slowly gutted yamato, skinned him and tore his chest open. After each punishment she would just heal him…

Sakura suddenly felt useless and inadequate… she looked at kagome with what felt like envy.

"so you see gaara, leather is actually a rather fitting thing for kagome. It was once alive, so it is still 'organic' material she can mend with her reiki, she can pour her youki into and make the hardest of armors too." Sai said with a nod.

Madara stared at kagomes ass as they walked behind her "she looks damn hot also…" he muttered feeling a burning need.

Gaara slapped his forehead. "fine fine, lets pretend I didn't mention anything about it!" everyone laughed again. Sakura was sulking at the back of the group.

"don't worry gaara! Its everyones reactions when they meet kaasan too!" Naruto said with that infectious grin.

Kakashi huffed "you couldn't believe how many 'girls' have a fucking problem with kagomes clothing either. They think that she is trying to 'steal' their men. Ive even heard girls accuse her of being around me dressed like that hoping she would steal me away from them."

Yamato shook his head "ive even had other ANBU trying to be friendly with me so they can get an in with kagome" Kakashi stared at yamato shocked. "why did I not hear of this?" yamato laughed.

"because they are scared of you Kakashi, last time someone did that around you, you castrated the guy and he was soo emberassed when the nurses and medic couldn't help him. He had to be brought to kagome and since his been healed his been avoiding everything that's had to do with me, you or kagome."

Kagome felt her pointed ears twitch as she heard this and snickered to herself. She remembered trying to get that patient to explain what the problem was as the guy was doubled over in his chair mumbling about something.

Gaara was shocked and looked at everyone.

Of course, why cant konoha be normal?

He looked behind the group and saw sakura sulking with hatred in her eyes for kagome.

Even girls hatred for others isn't normal.

With a shrug gaara looked in front of him and felt himself harden when he saw the view the group had of kagome and coughed, looking away.

Madara turned his head slightly and smirked down at gaara, yamato rolled his eyes at gaara. Guys to new to hanging around kagome.

Kakashi almost felt bad for gaara, kagome is like a goddess. And every other girl is nothing compared to her, so everyone around kagome has learnt not to have an interest in someone for looks.

He snickered, that's why Naruto didn't really try to pursue a relationship with any of the kunoichi his met. They may be 'beautiful' or 'pretty' as Naruto put it.

But they relly on looks alone and allow their personalities to sour.

Kakashi and yamato have noticed their attitude taking that also, yamato was still a virgin so he never knew what he was missing. Kakashi looked at yamato, well at least Kakashi still thinks yamato is still a virgin.

Kagome looked back "the village is in view now." They looked up as they caught sight of the huge gates of konoha.

Kagome ran back and cut the ropes on Sasori and Diedara. She hugged Sasori to her side as she looked at Diedara "no explosive" "but-" "no"

Diedara glared at kagome as he rubbed his wrists.

They walked to the gates and they watched as the guards went into stance after seeing Sasori and Diedara. Than they noticed Sasori was being hugged to kagomes side and saw Diedara glaring at kagome.

"don't worry, these two are with me." She said softly and the guards bowed, hiding their blushes.

With a shrug kagome walked through and they made their way to the hokage tower. She felt bad for tsunade, not only did they have the bodies of former guardian shinobi 12 that were planning on attacking the hokage. But they had two, she looked at Madara. 3 former akatsuki members.

Gaara was uneasy with the way people were staring at them and whispering amongst themselves. He leaned towards the group he was walking with.

"how are you guys not bothered by this?" he said looking around.

Naruto laughed "ive been the jinchuuriki of the village. I have to face harder things than this before okaasan adopted me."

He looked at Kakashi who shrugged "im the copy nin, ive had to deal with this when I became a captian at the age of 10"

He looked at yamato "im a wood style user, ive had to deal with people whispering and watching me when I was first created." Created?

He looked at sai, but only saw that sai was emotionless as always, he had that irritating fake smile though….

He looked at sakura and nearly gagged, sakura was presenting herself in what she thought was 'sexy' and walking with a bounce in her step with a huge smile. She was obviously soaking up the attention…

Finally he looked at kagome, and noticed her walking stiffly. He watched her twitch.

Naruto, Kakashi, yamato and Madara grabbed gaara and held him back as kagomes clawed hand flexed.

He looked at them questioningly "uh?"

Finally kagome exploded and threw reiki at the crowd yelling "osuwari!" gaara snickered when he saw everyone get thrown to the ground face first.

Than he felt himself tremble as kagome screamed "DON'T YOU FUCKING BAKAS KNOW NOT TO FUCKING STARE!"

Kagome felt herself get more enraged, she was tired of everyones staring and everyones whispering. It didn't help that she had good hearing.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" Kakashi sweat dropped. There were human shaped holes everywhere.

Yamato put his hand to his face, trying to block the sight before him as he let out a sigh.

Madara looked at everything but kagome. He remembered her using that on him….

Gaara blinked "…"

Naruto looked at gaara "oh don't worry about it, they will be fine. If not they can beg kaasan all they want to heal them. It will teach them to not stare and piss her off." It bothered gaara how normal they acted in this situation.

Sakura screamed in horror.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" appearantly ANBU reported to tsunade about kagomes little fit because tsunade lunged at kagome from the hokages tower and tackled her to the ground.

"DAMNIT KAGOME! WHATS THIS ALL ABOUT!" kagome pointed a thumb to her group.

Tsunade froze, Madara uchiha…..

She stared on in horror as Madara came forward, she took a step back and Madara helped kagome up before nuzzling her neck "I think they had enough mate." He said huskily.

Tsunade blinked.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" tsunade screamed out before turning and practically running to the hokage tower to get away from Madara.

She didn't even see that Itachi joined the group.

Kagome looked over "ah, about time you came here!" she looked around Itachi making him sweat drop "wheres Kisame?"

Kisame walked forward with a takeout cup of matcha and a dumpling stick "sorry, been a while since I went to the commercial district" he said around a mouth full of dumpling.

Kagome laughed and tackled him, making him swear "DAMNIT! WATCH THE MATCHA!" kagome sniffed his cup and laughed.

She clapped her hands together scaring everyone "now! We must go see tsunade!" she said cheerily as she strode forward.

Itachi and Kisame was walking around the human shaped holes, uneasy about the moans of pain coming from them.

Kisame looked at kagome. "what happened this time?" only for Kakashi to tackle him and cover his mouth "SHH!"

Kagome looked over at them with a creepy face and they froze.

Yamato waved his hands in front of his face "don't worry about it kagome! Aren't you going to see tsunade!" everyone sighed when kagome smiled happily "well hurry up than!" she said, practically skipping.

'bi-polar much?' Madara thought as they follow her up the stairs.

They opened the door to the hokages office and kagome nearly turned around and walked out. Tsunade was PISSED.

"explain kagome." Tsunade hissed, cornering kagome between Kakashi and herself.

"explain what?" tsunade pointed at Madara, Sasori, Diedara, Itachi and Kisame.

Kagome sighed and looked down. "what do you want me to say tsunade?"

"I don't know kagome…."

Kagome looked up at Madara "ive been in akatsuki since its been created, its something Madara wanted me in and I didn't really have any other choice. I wanted to keep watch on its movement and since I know how good people in it are, theres no better way than to be in it."

Madara raised an eyebrow "is that why you always looked through leader-samas reports and scrolls?" kagome nodded and tsunade slammed her hand on the desk.

Kagome jumped and looked at tsunade shocked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN IN THE AKATSUKI SINCE THE BEGINNING?"

Kagome looked up "the akatsuki was actually a great organization. Until donzo fucked things up. He screwed over the stone, rain and the akatsuki" tsunade blinked.

"huh?"

Kagome smiled almost painfully "donzo had his personal ANBU provide disuises to make it seem like the stone was attacking the mist. And he watched their movements before finding out the akatsukis power. Than he went forward to hanzo and swayed him to betray and kill off the akatsuki"

Kagome put her hands around Madara "but this fucker decided he wanted to stay in the akatsuki instead of disbanding them as soon as things went wrong and decided he wanted to manipulate them to create a better world."

Kagome can see tsunade struggling to listen to kagome instead of sentencing them to whatever punishments kagome was sure she wanted to give them right now.

"is there anything else you would like to explain kagome?" tsunade said, scarily calm…

Kagome closed her mouth and stared at tsunade with a calm expression also.

Madara said softly "she healed me after I killed hashirama." Kagomes eyes widened and put her hand over his mouth "are you trying to get us killed! Or me banned from konoha!"

The former akatsuki members can see tsunade trembling as she clenched her fists. Gaara felt that they should get out of there….

"and why are you not afraid of your own death kagome?" tsunade said in that eerily calm voice.

Kagome pointed up a finger "wait here." She went on her way to the library and tsunade came forward to get kagome.

Kagome came out with an old scroll. She handed it to tsunade "you should go through your archives you know." She said as she looked away.

Tsunade read the scroll and looked up at kagome shocked.

Tsunade said quietly "Kakashi, apprehend kagome. Use her as hostage." Kagome looked shocked as Madara wraped his arms around kagome and they became incorporal as Kakashi and yamato lunged for them with chakra ropes.

Kagome was looking at everyone, pain and betrayal plain in her eyes before she looked at tsunade before whispering "it was never jiraiya who was your informant in the akatsuki…." She looked down. "ive helped konoha tsunade…"

Gaara was looking on shocked "kazekage, you are not involved in this. I suggest you sent missives off to suna to inform them of your health."

"actually tsunade, I am involved." Gaara said as he stepped forward.

Tsunade was staring at gaara "how can you be mixed up in all this!" kagome had her barrier up around her group. Kakashi, yamato, Naruto, sai, sakura and tsunade outside as she felt tears go down her cheeks.

"tell me tsunade, is all hope lost between me and konoha?" kagome said softly as she looked at Kakashi and yamato. She couldn't believe they actually did it.

Tsunade didn't say anything, only glared at kagome and gaara said softly "your still welcomed in suna…" kagome nodded and held out her hand as the scroll tsunade was holding shot into kagomes hand.

"i am no longer in alligance to konoha tsunade." Kagome said with regret as her light orb brought them beyond the gates.

Kagome collapsed to the ground sobbing.

Kisame felt awkward as he looked down awkwardly, Itachi was impassive, Diedara started working on some clay explosives, the mouths in his hands chewing. Gaara looked around and Sasori moved forward to comfort kagome only for Madara to stop him.

He shook his head and mouthed 'let her get through it'

After a while kagomes sobs turned to hiccups as she took a deep breath and looked around.

She looked at Madara with a light in her eyes "wheres hidan?" Madara burst out laughing and said "his back at the akatsuki base. I buried him outside." Kagome slapped her forehead and said, pain still in her voice "you should be more creative you know."

She looked at gaara and said softly "im not going to ruin your life gaara, you need to live without me." She used her light orb to send him back to suna.

She looked at the last members of the akatsuki and said softly "how do you guys feel about making our own hidden village?" they raised an eyebrow.

With a shrug she sent them all to the akatsuki base and kagome glared at Madara.

With a sigh he went north and walked, after a mile or two he stopped and pointed beneath him.

Kagome sweat dropped "its not outside the akatsuki base."

Everyone looked on curious as kagome stomped her feet on the earth and it opened up, than she lifted her hands as a platform raised from the bottom.

Everyone gagged when they saw a crushed hidan with pulp-like skin and masses of muscled.

Kagome slapped her forehead before healing hidan, he came to screaming as he clutched his chest. Gasping he pointed up at Madara "what was that for you fucker!" kagome sweat dropped.

"sorry hidan, Madara wasn't in his right mind" she said glaring at Madara.

Kagome looked at Sasori "sorry." Than she pulled out a scroll and activated as konoha ANBU came out, tied up and she said softly "sacrifice them hidan."

Kagome said "Im calling a meeting, meet us in the war room… since I know youll take a while im going to cook supper" she strolled into the base, feeling like she was at home there.

She sighed and thought. Than she decided to make bentos and went about preparing the meal.

She set down rice bowls with BBQed beef on top, sushi, onigiri, fish and dried sardines before sitting down and began eating.

Hidan came in covered in blood and sat down to eat.

Everyone was uncomfortable, they can feel the grief flowing off kagome.

Madara looked at kagome worried as he mouthed to Sasori 'will she be okay?' Sasori nodded 'it will be a while, but she will be.' He nodded.

Kagome was sipping matcha as she looked at the wall across from her.

After a while she jerked and looked around before getting the dumplings. Everyone was still eating silently.

Kagome after eating walked out and went to the war room.

She wrote on a hologram made by her 'Akumagakure no sato' and drew a lotus next to the name.

She sat down at the head table and everyone came in, she looked up at them and sighed softly.

"I will not allow myself to feel the pain of the betrayal of a village that took me in, I think we should create our own village."

"what the fuck are you talking about?" hida swore out.

Kagome smiled "hidan, you missed a lot. No one fill him in." hidan exploded and kagome said an incantation before a pink band flew at hidan and covered his mouth.

Kagome smirked at him "as I was saying, I think the name Akumagakure no sato would be perfect for us."

"Village Hidden Among Demons" madara asked.

Kagome nodded "yea, in demon country" hidan pointed at her "your fucking crazy woman, no one goes to demon country!"

Kagome snorted "it was my lands thousands of years ago hidan. I am what the name implies." Everyone froze but madara.

Tobi ran inside and zetsu went up from the floor "there you are!" tobi screamed in his high pitched voice and kagome yelled out "osuwari!" tobi did a faceplant.

"sit down tobi." Tobi sat at the table quietly.

"as I was saying, I will be the akumakage. For akumagakure no sato in demon country. Madara already knows I already have a temple there. The land is still vast, not the size that the western lands used to be. But its to be expected of you humans expanding."

Kagome looked around the table and they nodded.

She smiled and took out hiate-ates with akumas symbol, which was the lotus and gave it to each member.

She tied a black one around her neck in a choker and looked as everyone grumbled about having to wear flowers.

She rolled her eyes and used her light orb on everyone and brought them to the temple sesshomaru made for her. she held up her hand "you guys stay here." She said and she went to the living quarters to pick up some stuff.

She went out and grinned at everyone "c'mon, lets go." She walked out and down the mountain. She went west to the ruins that used to be sesshomarus castle in the sky.

She used her youki and listed the castle back up into the clouds and grinned, happy with having restored it.

Everyone was watching her stunned "how did you do that?" kisame said as hidan looked at the sky.

"it used to be me and my mates castle way back than. Its not hard to put it back really, when you rule the western lands. There are secrets that come with it." She lifted them in her youki clouds and giggled at everyones screaming.

They went up into the land mass, the castle was at the middle with miles all around of forests and lakes, there was even a mountain that cutts off into a cliff over the side.

She grinned and inhaled deeply. "I miss him…" she sobbed as they made their way to the castle.

Finally they made it there and everyone strolled inside as kagome went around and restored everything as best she could.

Kagome looked at everyone and said softly "you know, I will have to give you trinkets that gives you youki clouds. It's one of the easiest ways to get up here." Madara stepped forward and said "why not tattoos?" kagome snickered.

She used her demonic speed to put the symbol of roses of the sides of everyones necks.

She looked around at the castle "we should spend the next few years to restore this place…" she said, longing in her voice.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 21:

She looked around at the castle "we should spend the next few years to restore this place…" she said, longing in her voice.

Everyone paniced when they felt immense power bearing down on them and kagome seeing this started laughing.

"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU KAGOME!" kisame yelled out.

"kagome, this is urgent, it may be the hidden leaf" madara said quietly.

Suddenly the doors burst open and kagomes copies came in.

She smiled at them "don't worry guys, my copies were just coming back. I had them take everything with them from the commercial district." Everyone sweat dropped.

She looked at her copies and sighed "we can set them up in a town on ground level" she said as she made shadow clones and said "go check the library, archives, tower, crystal, dungeons and wings" she said and everyone watched as hundreds of kagomes rushed down varrious hallways and stairways.

"why is this place so big hn?" diedara said in wonder.

Kagome looked up at the high ceiling and spacious floor before transforming to her demon form.

She snickered when tobi wet his pants and madara put his face in his hands.

Itachi took a step back, kisame drew samehada and diedara got ready to make explosives. Sasori put his face in his hands.

Kagome said lightly "this is why" she looked at the vast amount of room left "it is designed for demons"

"DEMONS!?" everyone yelled out.

Kagome turned back to her humanoid form and nodded "once my clones are back from restoring the places I set them upon I will show you the library and I will have you guys spend time reading." Everyone nodded.

They didn't want to push for more information after kagomes little demonstration.

Kagome sighed happily, it seems her clones checked every room.

Suddenly they appeared before the group "report"

One kagome stepped forward, shock on her face. "everythings fine and accounted for. Its as if time hasn't touched this place. As if the absence of people didn't affect it." Suddenly kagome jumped into the air cheering and the other kagomes joined in.

Madara was on the ground whimpering while he was covering his ears.

Itachi cleared his throat loudly and the cheering ceased.

The original looked at madara "MATE!" her and her clones tackled madara to make sure he was fine.

Screaming was ecoing down the halls as hidan fell over laughing.

Kagome dispersed her clones, their memories coming to her and she sighed happily. Before glaring at the last remaining akatsuki "come, I will show you to the library and put you under a incantation so that you will not require sleep, food or other bodily needs until you have read. Every. Last. One of them." Everyone shuddered but followed kagome down a series of halls.

What did they get themselves into?

Kagome giggled happily when she heard their gasps as the doors to the library opened.

The place was huge….

She smiled happily, the library of the western lands was the biggest out of all the other lords. They never cared for knowledge, only power. She made sure sesshomaru and herself collected all this. Shes even recovered and restored scrolls and books.

She walked towards one of the many tables and caressed the top lovingly. 'I wonder if sesshomaru is watching us now, his probably mad at me for bringing in the akatsuki here' she thought fondly.

she knew sesshomaru always hated when anyone but her stepped into his sanctuary that was the library.

She looked back at itachi, tobi, madara, diedara, sasori, kisame and hidan and smirked at them.

She picked up a scroll of the shikon jewel and threw it in their direction before picking up a scroll of the late shikon miko kikyo before picking up her own.

She felt herself freeze when she picked up her own, with a dark look she thrust it in madaras direction and said "once you guys have read those, I will have you read on court etiquette. It disgusts me how this era is without it."

She went to the drawer in the desk and opened it.

She smiled down at the contents, it was the beads that were used on inuyasha.

She held up the first necklace and turned to madara, chanting as the beads glowed pink. Madara took a step back "w-what are you doing?" he gasped out.

She giggled as the incantation finished and the beads rushed to madara, as it settled itself around his neck, he was knocked back by the force of the beads and hit hidan who went down swearing.

"listen fat fuck! Get the fuck off me!" hidan said as he threw madara off him…. And into itachi who twitched before looking at hidan and twitching again.

Kagome grabbed another necklace and started the incantation, pointing the beads in itachis direction. Hidan saw this and smirked at itachi.

"what the fucks so funny hidan? Last I checked, you were a dead man" itachi said, readying himself for a fireball jutsu.

Kagome snickered when she was close to finishing the incantation and hidan pointed behind itachi and said awed "look! A distraction!" itachi looked and slapped his forehead.

The incantation finished and when itachi was turning to hidan, he saw the beads heading his way, he gasped and tried to jump out of the path of the hurtling pink beads and the change in direction forced itachi into a wall as the beads attached themselves to his neck.

Hidan was on the floor laughing as itachi tried to pry himself out of the hole in the wall.

Kagome grabbed another necklace and started the incantation, pointing in hidans direction as madara and itachi sat themselves at a table, working on translating the scrolls.

Diedara, kisame, sasori and tobi were trying to find a way out of the library and away from the sadistic kagome who was having too much fun with her necklaces.

Kagome looked at tobi and saw him try to walk through the walls only to come out a few feet from where he walked into "tobi, that wont work you know." Madara looked over "im sure kisame sensed the energy in this place." He said as he looked at a scroll.

Since he had to translate that scroll all those years ago, he was reading the legend of the shikon no tama. He looked at kagome in a new light and moved to the scroll of the late shikon miko-kikyo.

He looked over at itachi and poked his forehead making him rub it "there. You should be able to read it" madara whispered, hoping kagome didn't hear.

Kagome glared at madara "no helping them, it takes the fun out of seeing them struggle." She said as she picked up a necklace and started an incantion.

She was turned to tobis direction with an evil smile on her face.

"neesan! YOU WOULDN'T!" tobi screamed out in his annoying high pitched scream as he tried hard to walk through the walls to get out of there.

He looked back in fear and saw the beads hurtling towards him.

He walked into the wall and came out a few feet down and tried to run amongst the shelves only to have the beads tackle him into the wall he walked out of.

He fell into the wall and fell out in front of kagome as she held her stomach laughing.

She picked up another necklace and started the incantation, turned in diedaras direction and snickered as he looked around for an escape.

The beads came hurtling at him, once on contact the clay clone jutsu went down and she scowled as the beads went in search of the real diedara.

Behind bookshelves they heard screaming and kagome snickered before picking up another set and turning to kisame.

Kisame sat on the ground and glared at kagome "im not going to give you the satisfaction kagome." He said as the beads came hurtling in his direction.

Kisame felt sweat go down his face as he watched in fear at the beads heading for him fast enough to hurt.

He almost lost his cool and turned to run before the beads hit him, he was surprised to see that the transfer was gentle compared to all the others. He looked at kagome oddly as she set another incantation for sasori.

'is that what this jutsu draws upon for its destructive nature towards us on completion? Fear?'

Madara pointed at kagome as the beads settled on sasori gently, going around his neck like a feather as it stopped glowing and became the brown and black beads with teeth every few strands.

"what the hell kagome! Why aree you going easy on sasori!" he yelled out.

Kagome rolled her eyes before she fell to the ground gasping as she clutched her heart.

Sasori and madara came forward and tried to put their hands on kagome, but kagomes reiki struck out and created a barrier around her.

"whats wrong with her?" itachi asked as everyone stood by quiet.

Silence rung out after kagomes aganized screams as she lay, clutching her heart and gasping for breath.

"mate… whats wrong?" madara asked quietly.

"its tsunade… shes using the hokages crystal and trying to summon me…" kisame gasped and itachi felt his eyes widen.

"don't worry, it wont work." Kagome said quietly as she got up and she felt a tug at her reiki as tsunade used the crystal to track her when the summoning didn't work.

With tsunade

She swore when releasing her chakra in her seal didn't work when she tried to summon kagome.

She wouldn't come.

She looked at the council room, the elders, the fuedal lord and lastly to kakashi.

She shook her head "I will have to put her in the bingo book. Kakashi you are to put together a team of yourself, yamato, naruto, sakura, sai, kida, hinata, shino, neji, lee and tenten. Bring their senseis with you and you are to use the crystal to track kagome down." Kakashi felt his heart go cold as he blood in his veins stopped.

He felt numb. Was she really going to do this? Was she going to use kagomes connections against her?

He bowed "ill go collect them." He said quietly as he stared down at the ground.

"go!" kakashi dissapeared.

He went to the abandoned taisho district, walking among the blank space that was once the commercial district before the copies ran everyone out and packed everything. Tsunade dispatched ANBU and there were many casaulties.

She tried to get the medical core to study kagomes copies but once they lay them down for autopsy, the crystals in their foreheads shattered and they dissapeared right before their eyes.

Kakashi walked to the housing district and looked around with sorrow heavy in his heart. Naruto shut himself in the clan house after that day. Believing that his kaasan wouldn't do anything to betray them. Refusing to believe tsunade, having hope for his adoptive mother.

He walked inside and walked down the halls to the room that used to be kagomes. He found naruto on the bed, staring up at the ceiling at sesshomarus demonic form.

Sadly he said "tsunadee gave us a mission naruto, we are to track down kagome and apprehend her." he watched as naruto got up slowly, the light gone from his eyes.

'ill find you kaasan, I will.' Naruto thought as he followed kakashi to the gates of konoha, kakashi knew that the other teams alrready got the missives and were ready.

Once they got there he handed the green necklace to naruto. It used to be pink but the light faded from it once the first hokage fashioned it into a necklace.

"naruto… you will have to be the one in charge of this" he said qietly as yamato stepped forward to argue.

Kakashi held up a hand "his the only one who knows how to use it other than tsunade." They set off as naruto put on the necklace and it glowed green.

Naruto followed the will of the necklace in the direction of demon country, they ran through the tree tops as his team looked at him worried for his well being.

He ignored them as they tried to talk to him, he just kept going. Kept going to kagome, he knew kagome didn't betray them. He knew kagome was good.

He didn't agree with everyone when it came to his mother, just like he didn't agree with everyone when it came to sasuke.

Kakashi said "halt! We will have to set down camp for the night" he said as he watched the sun set.

If they were going in the direction he thought they were, it would be a few weeks before they made it there. No matter the speed they were going at.

With kagome

After she left the group in the tower she went over to her copies and examined them. They became completely separate from her but they are still her. just different beeings now. They held their same connections to each other.

Kagome didn't know if she was supposed to be happy with the fact that she was staring at different people now.

She sighed, as the akumakage she would have to rebuild villages. She said quietly "you guys will make your commercial district at the border of demon country so it will be accessable for civilians and shinobi alike. You guys will hold your operations here and transfer papers and goods to there and here." Her copies nodded.

"you guys will also make a main village a couple miles from the commercial district, we will use that as our fuax hidden village when in reality it will be here. That fort will be used for our academy and our offices along with a reports for base of operations. Ive set up communication units for you guys, and to make it easier on those without flight abilities ive been working on teleportation techniques that use a platform as their catalysts."

She handed her clones her scrolls and said "I will be making more copies to act as my ANBU, they will be different from you though. You have lived centuaries and became your own being in that time. You are now considered something entirely from me. But do not forget, you are still connected to each other and to me." They nodded and said softly "you are the original kagome, we know that the power you put into us is nothing compared to yours." She nodded.

She sighed and her and her copies along with clones pooled forth their reiki and made more copies.

The shards in their forehead were a deep emerald green as she smiled at them "ANBU unit." She said as she handed them masks and smirked, she will have their ANBU uniform consist of the leather she uses but with the kanji for shadow on their backs.

She watched as they put on the ANBU masks and knelt before kagome, bowing their heads "you are to assist those who will be working on putting down the commercial district. I will make it an entire village of itself. So you guys should not worry about restrictions and limits to where you can built. Remember, you are to keep guard over these and remain unseen if you can. You will be the defense that stands between unwanted visitors and act as lookouts for the guards" She smirked, she knew they would go overboard with the district.

She watched as the ANBU and half her copies went off to the left side.

They pooled together reiki again and copies with shards that were a deep violet came forth "you will serve as guards for the districts and villages that we are to make." They nodded and went off to the right side, this one was a bigger group than her comercial district kagomes and ANBU kagomes.

They pooled together reiki and youki as more came in with shards that were of molten gold bowed to kagome.

"you are to aid in the construction and architecture. Don't bother to follow the ones of this world, you can utilize the feudal era and modern eras construction, make sure you use purely demonic structures though, we are going to house demons in these if the need arises." They nodded and stood up.

They pooled together their reiki one more time and they watched as the forms of kagome came forth with pink shards, they were of kagomes human side before she became demon. "you guys are you build hospitals and run them." They nodded.

She turned to ANBU and said quietly "you guys are to put up sensory barriers at the borders of demon country, I will have ANBU here who can keep watch over the barriers and to sound the alarm or put in reports if people are to cross it." She watched as 100 kagomes detached themselves from the group and dissapeared in their light orbs.

She turned to the rest and said softly "scatter" they left, leaving a gust in their wake as madara stepped forward. She glared at him "you should be reading mate."

Madara laughed nervously "sorry, I got curious when I felt your power fluctuate" kagome sighed.

"you know, they will do a good job kagome." She nodded and looked up at the sky, she knew that her orders on them having the taisho crest and different figures, facial structures and such went with her copies. So once they are back, they will all be staring at strangers.

"madara, im sorry I have work to do." She said as she summoned up shadow clones and they made their way to the office that used to be sesshomarus study that led up to the crystal tower.

Once their she packed up teleportation platforms and rock structures that acted as a dashboard for communications into separate scrolls. A clone came forth and took the scrolls from her before dissapearing, going to give them to each company that will be working on building the western lands into the happy place it used to be before the war of the races.

She shuddered "madara, my first copies, they are able to mate and bare children that will be of a different line from me. I don't know how to tell the former akatsuki of this… I don't know if they will like that idea" madara laughed. "I noticed that the tattoos you gave them that bares your mark and allows them to travel in air also helps in serves to lengthen their lives."

Kagome tilted her head, how did he notice that? "they have years to come to terms with this new development if it bugs them so." Kagome sighed, that was true.

She went to the desk and organized the old scrolls their before having a clone take it and bring it to the walls to organize it.

She pulled out a blank scroll and began to write in it. She looked up at madara "the faedal lords will be having a meeting over the issue of me. I want you to go to them and present this with them. It speaks of me reclaiming the west as the western lord and speaks of the new hidden village. If they have a problem with them, remind them of my military might and explain that I will do anything in my power to establish this once more." Madara nodded before taking the scroll and dissapearing in his space time jutsu.

She looked up as zetsu came from the ground and smirked "are you trapped on the castle zetsu?"

"wench, why would you bring us up in the sky away from the ground" black zetsu said.

"we have a problem kagome, we cannot leave and act as spies." White zetsu said and kagome threw down a black disc in front of her desk and they watched in awe as it grew with a swirl of reiki and became a teleportation device "you will act as my spy, there will be these discs all over the lands. It will be placed inside a barrier and unseen to the eye, only you guys will know of it." She watched as zetsu stepped onti it and nearly screamed when they were engolfed in light and was transported to the borders of demon country.

She called for the former akatsuki members to her studies and she sat, watching them as they figdeted under her scrutinizing gaze.

Finally she said "ive lengthen your lives when I gave you your marks. The first generation of my copies are now considered entirely different beings. So you guys are able to marry and bare children of a different bloodline from me." She watched as everyone froze.

"you guys will be able to have your bloodlines carry on, I cant have my clones marry each other and bare children because due to them being from me. They will not be compatible with each other."

She smirked at everyones discomfort. "since you have lengthened lives, you have years to come to terms with this, but you guys will have to set out on the task as soon as possible." she looked down at the blueprints that came from each operation.

They nodded "now you guys are to go back to reading, im sure you guys have already been set on court ettiquete so you should know what it means to court a female." She didn't look up as they left, she was working on reports and papers and documents.

Shes given all her copies different attributes. So they are of a different bloodline altogether, she gave them the attributes of the old youkais she use to rule over.

Thanks to her reiki, whatever children they will have, will not be hanyos. They will be humans but inherit youki from their mothers or fathers. Whichever.

She has a main family branch that will be a mix of her, her demon and her human. They are to carry on the taisho clan. Be each other bloodlines will become separate clans.

Shes thought of making demon country her lands again, so over the years she has had thoughts and plans for this place and how she would achieve such a thing. She smirked down at a scroll before her, what children they will bear will have their growth accelerated so as to have a kick start to her hidden village. After 3 or 4 generations of this, she will have them age at human pace again.

She sighed, why does reviving it seem so tiring?

In konoha tsunade let out an enraged scream after getting reports from shikaku about the meeting with the fuedal lords. It seems they cannot pursue kagome anymore. They cannot pursue the former akatsuki, they cannot pursue madara.

Demon country is now an official country and they have a hidden village called akumagakure no sato and that she has used force to ensure that it is established. The shinobi world cannot stop kagome from getting what she wanted, even if it was something no one agreed with.

All the hidden villages knew of kagomes might, she was their village secret also. They just didn't know that she was others village secrets also. That was a surprise to the kages and fuedal lords.

Once madara came forth and claimed the seat among the lords for demon country, he has petitioned for an alliance with the other nations. They turned him down but they gave came to agreements with some hidden villages.

Mainly the sand, lightning and cloud.

Everyone else sworn to oppose kagome, tsunade being among them on behalf of konoha…

Once madara came back, he held out a black fuedal lord robe for kagome who groaned when she saw it, he held out kage robes also with the kanji for 'demon shadow' on the top of the decorative hat.

She glared at madara "you will be our fuedal lord." She said in her 'that's final' tone and everyone in and around the castle heard madaras screams of anguish. He used to want power, use to crave it. He wanted to be hokage!

But now he will be the fuedal lord over a country! He doesn't want it anymore, he doesn't want any of it. Doesn't want the responsibility that came with it. He was content with being shinobi.

Than he looked as kagome put on the kage robes and glared at them before putting on a cloak instead along with the hat. She put the formal robes on a hook behind her desk. "you will be fuedal lord and I will be the akumakage." She said as she smiled up at madara "since we need two people to take the official positions I cannot take up both tittles. I will help you in your task." He nodded numbly.

She looked around "this will act as your base of operations for the feudal lord position, the hidden village that they have built up will act as my base of operations as akumakage." She got up and went around the desk to hug madara.

At the door itachi coughed and watched as kagome and madara jumped apart.

"your copies are waiting for you in the court room." She nodded and walked past them, down the halls and into the court room that houses the throne and sat down as she looked at her copies.

She watched as clones from each company stepped forward and spaced out slightly as they gave their reports. She was listening and filing the information but she also felt the pull on her powers as leaf shinobi were close to the boarders demon country.

She nodded to them and looked as ANBU stepped forward "there are reports at the boarders that there is a platoon of leaf nearing." She sighed. "I will meet them at the boarders." She held up her hand as the ANBU made to speak and said softly "you are to keep watch in the shadows, I will have a formation of guards with me."

She looked as the doors opened and in came itachi, hidan, tobi, madara, sasori, diedara and kisame "so have you guys come to pick out of your intendants?" her copies gasped and kagome giggled.

"ive made you guys with attributes that seperates your bloodline from me. We are to start up the villages and districts. So I will have you guys marry and bare children." She watched as the former akatsuki blushed.

She beconed to them to come to her and madara stepped at her side as the former akatsuki members stood in front of her. "I will give you guys a week to pick out your intendants and you guys are given another week to bare children. Once they are with pup I will acceleratee their growth and you guys will see from there."

She turned and left, as she was leaving ANBU and guards detached from their groups and joined her.

"wait! Where the fuck do you think your going!" hidan screamed out.

Kagome turned her head slightly and said "im going to go welcome the party that has been sent to track me. Everyone else to your respective villages"

Her copies yelled out "hai!" and dissapeared in their light orbs as kagome dissapeared also.

She was standing at the mountains at the base of her temple as she looked out at the leaf ninja coming for her.

She felt her blood run cold as she saw who they were. she felt a sense of betrayal, her own kit….

Her face hardened as kakashi landed in front of her and looked down at her with unreadable eyes.

"we were sent by tsunade to apprehend you kagome taisho, you are a wanted criminal by konoha."

Yamato said quietly "please come with us kagome."

Naruto stepped forard to say something to kagome only for sai to stop him with a shake of his head.

Sakura was watching with a predatory gleam in her eyes as shino dispatched his beetles into the area. Hinata had her byakugan activated and kida was on akamarus back.

She smiled at them "I know now that the leaf are enemy of akuma. As akumakage, I will have to tell you to leave least we treat this as an attack on our nation."

Kakashi looked taken aback "what are you talking about kagome?" kagome pointed to the hat she wore with the black and deep purple robes.

They saw the kanji for 'demon shadow' on the hat and she said softly "you guys missed a lot in your travels." She held up a scroll that stated that demon country was now an official country and a nation. Recognizing akumagakure no sato as a hidden village.

She looked sad as she looked at naruto "the only villages that are allied with akumagakure no sato are sand, cloud and lightning."

Kakashi felt his blood run cold. Tsunade… what is tsunade thinking?

She sighed "please turn back kakashi. I don't want a war to break out due to this conflict. I will dispatch a shinobi to konoha in hopes of negotiations."

Just than the kazekage broke through the trees and said softly "good, your already here." Gaara said as he strode to kagome.

He looked at the leaf ninja and said quietly "naruto, what will you do now?" gaara was looking at naruto who was shaking with his fists clenched.

"I cant let baasan do this!" naruto yelled out as he tackled kagome and hugged her tight.

"okaasan, I know you not a bad person. I know that you can be an ally if baasan would just let go of her anger!"

Kagome stroked his spikey blonde hair and said quietly "I cant be here for you right now naruto… we have to patch the conflict between akuma and konoha first…" she stepped away and held out a scroll to kakashi "give this to tsunade." She took gaara and dissapeared in her light orb.

They went to akumagakure no sato and she smiled at his awed look. It was a village among planes of grass with a forest a few miles in each direction. There was a running waterfall behind the village from a cliff that provides a stream through akuma and the gates that protected the village had guards on top and in towers.

He looked at her awed "how did you get time to do all this?" kagome pointed to the guards "they are my copies gaara, ive been planning this since I first awakened. I just felt content with being among the villages… but after I was turned from by konoha… I just cant bear it, I cant bear the betrayal of another village." Gaara hugged her.

"don't worry kagome, im sure things will be fine…" she smiled at gaara and nodded.

They walked towards the gates and saw madara tapping his feet.

"that took to long kagome, I was going to go get you myself." He blinked when he saw gaara and lunged forward, hugging kagome and gaara while he buried his face in gaaras hair with a content sigh.

"I was wondering when you would come here gaara." Madara said quietly making kagome laugh.

"we are allies with the sand mate, of course gaara would come and see the village for himself."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 22:

"we are allies with the sand mate, of course gaara would come and see the village for himself."

Kagome finally licked madaras cheek and nuzzled her face in the crook of gaaras neck "c'mon, I want to show you around." She grabbed their hands and dragged them through the gates.

She giggled as they went into the village. All the houses there were so big, she grinned at gaaras shocked look at the size of the things.

"sorry, demon architecture tends to compensate for the demon forms" she said as if in explanation to the size and then she made her way to the academy and she giggled as he got a look at the grounds, she was planning on using it for demon combat and training.

She twirled around "so what do you think of my creation gaara?" she giggled as he struggled to find words.

The houses weren't bland in their structure, they were decorative too. Some had engravings in the archways of demons.

There were different districts, some having engravings of ravens and bird demons, some having wolves and engravings of wolf demons.

She giggled when they came upon the akumakage building and gaara gaped at it. The place was huge and had pillars for supports that were jade and in the forms of dog demons with a circle in their mouths and on the bottom of a paw.

She looked around and she pulled him to a place near the training grounds for the academy, she showed him the armory that featured weapons that gaara didn't even know. When kagome had copies work in armory's and such, she didn't allow them to make demon and modern day weapons.

Now she is using them at her disposal here and having her shinobi train in them.

She said softly "im going to have the people from the akatsuki mate with some of my 'copies' and provide demonic bloodlines. They will be human though, with youki and demonic traits from their parents. But they will not to jinchuuriki as you shinobi like to call them."

Gaara and madara looked over "why human?" kagome scoffed "because, I cant have demons ruling over in this world. I have to give the humans already here a fighting chance against my shinobi at least." She grinned at gaara as he had a sour look on his face.

Gaara said sullenly "what do you mean give us humans a fighting chance against your shinobi!" kagome stepped back and brought her hands in front of her face "I mean no offense gaara! Really I do!" madara was laughing at their antics as kagome and gaara turned to glare at him.

"whoa! I didn't do anything!" madara yelled out than gaara and kagome turned to glare at each other again.

"wait, what do you mean have them mate with the former akatsuki?" kagome snickered.

"exactly that gaara, I need people for my village. And they must be of strong shinobi especially if they are to be the first generation." Kagome looked up thoughtfully "reminds me, madara. We have to go revive kakuzu!"

Madara fell over anime style than got up and started yelling out "what do you mean revive him! I killed him!"

Kagome was scratching her head "I was the medic remember? Kakuzu told me of his forbiden jutsu, told me that if all his 5 hearts were to be destroyed, I can revive him by using his jutsu and providing him a new heart." She saw a copy of herself and pointed at her "YOU! Go get me a ANBU who specializes in lightning chakra natures!" her copy eeped before dissapearing to do as kagome says.

She grinned and madara glared at her "just because you're the akumakage doesn't mean you should have so much fun ordering people around." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him "I already ordered you guys around way before we made the village!"

Gaara sweat dropped as madara bared his throat in submission to kagome and she turned away with a huff.

She blinked to see itachi,kisame, diedara, sasori and hidan before her with her copies.

She looked at the one itachi chose and sweat dropped. That copy could have passed for an uchiha. Pale skin, black hair, red eyes, slender build. "whats your name?" she asked that copy and sweat dropped "Ayame"

She turned to the one kisame chose and blinked. it was like looking at sesshomarus sister. She felt like shuddering at the thought of sesshomaru being a girl. "yours?" "ukimo"

She turned to diedara and sweat dropped to see he chose a blond. She looked at the copy and saw the sakura blossoms on the sides of her cheeks and grinned "yours?" "sango" she felt her blood run cold. She missed sango….

Sango saw the sorrow flash through the originals eyes "with your blessing I would like the name sango." She said quietly while she bowed her head. Kagome smiled sadly "make sure you honor it!" sango nodded.

She turned to sasori and saw that he chose a girl who had pale blue hair and striking blue eyes with blue marks on her cheeks. "awww an ice inu!" she said with a grin.

She saw the cute inu blush and said "whats your name?"

The inu bowed "yuki" she nodded. "fitting name" she grinned at sasori "of course, you would find an ice inu" kagome said with a laugh.

She turned to hidan and sweat dropped. The copy was almost identical to her human self but with red eyes and a rose on her cheek.

"your name?" "rin!" she grinned at her happy copy and hugged her "awe, I can almost imagine rin being like this when she grew up!" everyone sweat dropped.

She turned back to everyone and giggled "so your happy?" they all nodded and sasori turned to kagome "yuki tells me that you've imparted them all with your knowledge, she wants that gift kankuru gave you. Seeing as your not a puppet user" kagome put her hand to her charms and in a flash of pink she pulled out a scroll.

She handed to yuki and watched as yuki brought out the puppet and cringed, it was like sasoris favorite puppet. Something to be inside for protection as you control others. Except it was a puppet that was featured to a dog demon.

She stared at it, it was close to her demon, than she remembered the painting that she made for gaara and smiled. That's where he got the idea.

She poked its fangs and sighed "yuki, make different poison. This is not lethal enough" yuki nodded to kagome.

"ill be making adjustments to the puppet for my use, it is close enough to the creation that I want that all I need to do is tweek it a bit." Sasori turned to kagome "how did you know so much about puppets without my finding out about it?" she shrugged and sango went forward "she knows a lot sasori-sama." She said with a bow.

The former akatsuki members raised a brow at kagome and kagome pointed to her clones "NO TELLING ANYONE OUR SECRETS! GOT IT!" they sweat dropped. "yea you drilled that into our minds during our creation, we wouldn't dream of it!"

Kagome sighed in relief and turned to the members "wheres tobi?" madara coughed "tobi… is not into girls." He said making kagome blink at him.

"is he into boys than?" she saw the former akatsuki members shudder as if remembering something unpleasant.

She decided to leave it be. She nodded to gaara "it seems that the first generation of shinobi will be here within a month." "A MONTH!" hidan yelled out.

Kagome turned to hidan and smirked "you see, if I mix nature energy with reiki, it has some interesting things happen. One of those things I can manipulate and use for growth among you humans." She watched as her copies rolled their eyes. They already knew that.

She turned to each akatsuki members "you guys will be in separate clan districts, you are to share your secret jutsus with your clan also." She pointed to Ayame "seeing as your children will inherate the sharingan, I set up an uchiha district. So you are not to have a okami district" she watched as Ayame pouted at kagome.

She turned to ukimo "you have a district all on your own, as I only made one copy that are the dragon youkai so you shouldn't have to worry about power struggles on who has the better trait" she glared at yuki.

She turned to sango and smiled at the blonde who was blushing at kagome "your district is across from the inu district." She said and watched as sango tilted her head. "don't worry sango, remember I had a kitsune for a pup. You don't need to be ashamed to be a kitsune." Sango nodded and grinned at kagome.

She turned to yuki "you will have a clan district that will be grouped among the inu districts."

"inu districts?" gaara asked.

Kagome turned and grinned "im the inu with all the abilities, but im in the taisho district so it will not bother me. But my copies of inus have only singular traits. There is poison, ice, wind, lightning, fire, water, shadow and so on. I will have those districts grouped close to each other, so I will dub it the inu district." She pointed north of them were they can see an archway that says 'inu' and grinned "that way leads to it."

Finally she turned to rin. "your district is the one that the stream leads to." she said as they looked over at the body of water that cuts through the village and followed it south and saw a district apart from the others.

"why is it so far hn?" diedara asked curiously.

Kagome smiled "its not due to prejudice if that's what your wonder." She turned to rin "its because she is a pheonix. Since she is a unique youkai. We cannot have the others close to her, her flames when agitated will hurt like a sonofabitch, and when it comes to her singing. I don't want anyone to get hurt as a result."

She smirked at hidan "of course you pick a lethal one hidan." She smirked as hidan shifted emberassingly on his feet and tried to look at anything but kagome.

"its okay hidan" she said as she turned from the clan districts and sighed before leading them to the restruants and cafes.

"why are these here? I thought you guys already have a comercial district?" gaara asked.

Kagome smiled "because, it is a shinobi village gaara. We shinobi are always busy with missions and other duties. Most of the time I find myself to busy to cook when im pulling shifts at the hospital upon return from a mission, so places like this is really convineant." She grinned and said "I want to introduce you guys to something!"

She pulled the group into a café and her copies knew what kagome was talking about.

The copy who was serving as the waitress knew what kagome came for and set down cups in front of everyone.

Kagome took some cream and sugar and mixed it into the black drink and the former akatsuki members saw as it changed to a murky brown.

Gaara was staring down at his cup with displeasure and madara followed kagomes example and mixed in cream and sugar.

Kagome drank hers and saw as everyone drank it before making a face.

"its coffee! It took a while but I was finally able to produce it!" she sounded so happy.

She turned to gaara "don't drink it all gaara, you don't seem like the type to be able to handle caffeine." She glared when gaara insisted on drinking the whole cup.

She huffed and downed her cup.

….20 minutes later gaara still didn't shut up, they were in one of the many training grounds in the village, each district has its own specialized training ground. There are also training grounds among the outskirts of the village for shinobi purposes and there are three separate training grounds around the academy for their uses.

They were currently at a training ground that had a cliff and water falls.

She sighed, she is not letting gaara have any more coffee.

She pouted over at madara before smirking. She turned and kissed gaara making him stop talking for a bit and whispered "I just remembered, I have missives from other kages that I have to get to" she turned and ran, she turned back waving back at the group and grinning. Happy that she was able to get away from a caffeine induced gaara.

She sighed when she got to the akumakages office. And collapsed in the chair. Before blinking at the scrolls on her desk. It seems she really did get missives from the other kages.

She sighed and started with the missive from konoha and glared at it, it seems tsunade does not want a negotiation between the villages at the moment. She was still mad at kagome for having been in the akatsuki and having revived madara and helped him all those years ago after madara killed her grandfather.

he felt like she was already getting a headache.

She turned to the scroll from the tsuchikage. It seems the tsuchikage wants to hire the services of akuma for spy work in the upcomming chuunin exams. She looked at the calender, the exams were three months from now.

She wrote on the scroll that she will be putting genins in the exams and that she will have their sensei sniff out information for the tsuchikage. She glared, she already has the information the kage wants. But she will go through with the mission anyways, it gives her a reason to have genins around for the exams. More like people around the age of genins.

She turned to the raikage. He wants to schedule a meeting in akumagakure for their treaty. She wrote out that she needs to fix some stuff up among the village first and that they can schedule the meeting after the chuunin exams.

She turned the mizukage and sweat dropped. It seems the mizukage has some s-rank misssing nin that she was sure kagome would like ot have in her village. She wrote to the mizukage that it is not necessary. Kagome thought, she was sure that the ninjas would have been spys anyways.

She blinked up as the door opened an grinned at gaara before tackling him, pinning him against the wall as she kissed him.

She sighed as he kissed back and started to kiss down to his neck and licked her mark there. She gave him the mark of a rose as her signiture to show that he was hers.

She felt him shiver as she brought her hands up his sides and his chest before fisting them in his red hair and smiled at him. "you know, it is rather boring without you gaara." He blushed at her.

She giggled and pouted when ANBU coughed behind them.

She turned and glared at the ANBU who had the mask of a bird on. she sighed "what is it?" she asked almost grudgingly.

"it seems… that there are ninja heading for the border again.." she pouted.

"dispatch ANBU and deal with it, have ANBU among the shadows as guards confront them about their purpose here. Keep in contact with me via our communications units." She pointed at the wire that was in the ANBUs ear and smiled.

She watched as the ANBU bowed and dissapeared. She called for a secretary and she watched as a male came in and bowed to her.

"akumakage-sama" he said quietly and she grinned before holding out scrolls "have these sent out to their respective kages." She watched as the male took the scroll and left. She turned to gaara and pouted.

"I do not miss the paperwork…" she said making him laugh "I miss you helping me in paperwork koneko" he said as he pulled her close with his sand and she did rapid hand signs.

Recognizing the signs or knowing what was going to happen, gaara tried to pull kagome as far away from him as possible, not wanting to be electrocuted.

She giggled, he wasn't fast enough, she poked his forearm and he fell to a spasming heap.

"damnit kagome!" he growled out.

Madara walked in and sweat dropped seeing a spasmiing and smoking gaara on the ground with a giggling kagome. "don't break him!" he said as he went forward to help gaara up.

Kagome sweat dropped and pouted at madara "do you seriously think I would permantantly scar his beautiful body?" she said and madara made it look like he was deep in thought before saying "nah, such a thing would be horrid." Gaara glared at the two.

"you two are impossible." He said as they walked out of the office.

She grinned, the village was busy with preparing for the generation of ninja they will have. She saw that there were copies that took up the academy and she grinned, they will be trained to jounin level in the academy and graduate.

Since they will be children of demons, they will be prodigies in their own right and once they graduate they will be grouped with senseis that will help them learn in their specialties and help them control their youki.

She smiled almost contently. Humans with youki and demon transformations. It would be just like a demon, but they still had the fragile human decaying bodies. She would almost feel sorry for them. Almost.

She sighed, setting up teams for her 'genins' will be hard. She wished that this was something she can pass of to madara for him to deal with.

She was looking up at the ceiling as she thought of groupings for her genins and was startled when sasori poked her cheek.

She looked at sasori and pouted "huh?" she said.

He fell over anime style "uh…" she saw him blush.

"I was wondering…"

"wondering?"

She saw him cough.

She tilted his head and itachi coming by saw the awkward situation sasori brought himself into. He grabbed sasori "pardon us" he said politely as he dragged sasori away. Kagome blinked before shrugging.

With a shrug at her adoptive son she had great idea. She went back into her office and pulled out a scroll.

She was writing out the training for the academy. Once they under went training they would have more than one sensei, each sensei teaching them in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. With a primary sensei that will help them in their youki, she would prefer to have their sensei have the same youki traits as them so as to help teach them in their 'kekkei genkei'.

She smiled happily, it's a good thing there are 'clans' within her village. Each clan will put forth a 'jounin' instructor.

With a happy grin she was going to walk out… only to have her former akatsuki come forth with their intendants. She gasped.

They had the mating mark, she sniffed towards them and tackled the girls in a happy squeel.

"YOUR PUPPED!" she cried out making them whimper and cover their ears. She took their hands and brought them to their hospital and went to the room set for their medical unit.

She saw her copies working on medical stuff and grinding herbs together, they worked in sync. She couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at them.

She grinned and said "the first generation is here!" they looked at her shocked and she brought them over to cots "please, lay down. This wont hurt… much…" she saw as fear struck each of their eyes. Sango is the only one who tried to supress it.

Her and her medical core layed them on the cots and they brought forth glowing purple hands and started chanting. After a while there was a bulge in their stomachs and she grinned "alright, first step is complete. It will be a week until you are ready to give birth to your pups. Im sorry that you are not able to enjoy being mothers right now. But we need these." She said as she helped them up.

She grinned "until than, you guys will be provided with meat. The growth of your pups are essential, I cannot have you lacking in nutrients and protein, it will put a lot of strain on your bodies so you are to stay here during that time." She saw yuki gulp and rin put her hand to her stomach. "don't worry, I wouldn't let harm come to them…"

She looked to her medical core "would you guys like to know the gender?" she asked softly, they all nodded.

She pointed to yuki "your getting a boy" she saw the joy in her eyes and she said softly "ill be naming him kenta." Kagome nodded.

She pointed to sango "your getting a boy also." Sango put her hand to her stomach "would you allow me to name him souta?" kagome nodded with tears in her eyes.

She looked at rin "your getting a girl." Rin smiled "im naming her akira." Kagome giggled "fitting name." she said, pheonixs personalities burns just as bright and beautiful as their demon form.

She looked at ayame "your getting twins… both boys." Ayame laughed "I think ill name them kohaku and miroku" kagome laughed "you sure you want to name one miroku? They might inherit miroku hentai tendancies." Ayame pouted "they better not!"

She looked at ukimo "your getting a girl." She saw ukimo pout and grin "ill just have to try for a boy next time!" kagome laughed and tilted her head "ill name her Misaki" kagome nodded. She turned to everyone and said "bring them upstairs to our birthing unit. They are to be placed in rooms and have staff tend to their needs."

She turned to leave only for her to be stopped by yuki "kagome-senpai… please don't tell our husbands of this just yet." She tilted her head and saw the calculating grin on her clones faces. "alright, I wont." She said before turning.

She heard the group of girls giggling almost evilly behind her and sweat dropped. Of course they would want to cause mischief.

She rolled her eyes, I think sango has already rubbed off on them already. They would go for dumplings and BBQ pork everyone day while the former akatsuki members were in the library.

She sighed, they have finally been able to translate them with ease, madara being the only one connected with her had her memories brushing against his mind. So he was able to go through it and catalog the information with hers and finished a while back. the others are still not even a quarter through with the library.

She didn't know if she should be dissapointed in them or not hold them in such high standards.

She made her way to the library and blinked, there were thousands of clones working on reading, everytime they finished something they put it away.

She grinned and said quietly "its about time you guys used shadow clones to get through this." Itachi hned at her and everyone else ignored her.

She walked out, no longer worried for them. It would take them a week to finish reading. If her estimate is correct with the pace that the clones are reading.

She looked up at the sky and bumped into madara who was walking with gaara at his side.

She let out an oomph. And fell on her ass.

She glared at madara, he sweat dropped and helped her up. She blinked, through her mind link with the secretary at the akumakages office, she learnt from her that the ANBUs reports came in. the ninja that were trying to infiltrate demon country were mist….

She sighed, of course the mizukage would do that… she got up and said quietly "gaara, you should get out of here. The other villages are working on trying to infiltrate our country. You should put your people at ease with an alliance with us." She saw as gaara nodded.

She went forward and hugged gaara before kissing him, she carressed his neck were his mark as and felt him pull her closer.

She pulled away with a dazed expression and gaara kissed her neck "ill send tamari and kankuru to act as advisors shortly, they are to report the benefits of an alliance with akuma so as to put our shinobi at ease." Kagome nodded as gaara was lifted and flew to the direction of suna on his sand.

She said quietly "madara, we are taking the jinchuriki from the other villages. Demon country is the best place for them. I will not have them suffer amonst humans." She glared at madara who made to open his mouth before he closed it and nodded.

She sighed and went to the academy to drop off the scroll for the teachings and for senseis. She knew that the districts were already set up.

Once she got to the academy she went around and inspected everything, it was good. She saw the person in charge and gave her the scroll before bowing and making her way out.

She sighed when she saw madara "mate, the kages decided that for the chunin exams well be held here…" kagome fell down anime style and glared.

She went to the hospital and sighed at the head doctor "it seems… the chunin exams well be held here, we need to rush this." She felt sad as they went upstairs to the birthing wing.

She went forth and sango looked at her "what is it kagome-senpai?"

"we need… we need them right now…" she felt depressed as the medicla core went forward and brought out glowing purple hands.

She winced when the females started screaming, it was a couple hours but the rapid growth took a toll on their bodies. She looked at her medical core and shook her head. There is nothing they can do to help them recover…

She sighed when she looked at the crying babies and they watched as they progressed to the age of 3 in front of their eyes.

"kenta, souta, akira, kohaku, miroku, and misaki. Your mothers are recovering. There is much that you will learn. Until than… I will regretfully tell you guys to go to the academy…" she watched as ANBU detached themselves from shadows and led the group to the academy.

She looked at rin, sango, yuki, ukimo and ayame "the chunin exams are being held here, they will be attending the academy… it will be a couple months but with the exams. We will have to take advantage of the fact that they aree prodigies and speed up their teachings." She saw them wince and look at her with fear in their eyes.

Kagome smiled softly "don't worry for them… they will be fine." She watched them nod to her "we will trust you with our pups senpai" she giggled "you do not need to adress me as senpai…"

They glared at her making her step back with an odd expression on her face. "you will always be our senpai" they said together and kagome sweat dropped.

She walked out scratching her head and muttering about damn honorifics.

She bumped into itachi and blinked.

"kagome… we are wondering if we can see our mates." Kagome shook her head "go back to your studies." She said almost regretably.

Itachis clone dispersed and she sighed.

She pouted when she got to the akumakages office and saw paperwork.

SHE WAS JUST HERE NOT TO LONG AGO!

How did all this build up? She looked at the stacks of paper in dismay.

Than she blinked when she saw the progress report for the academy. She read it and felt herself twitch. Damn gakis.

It seems that the little gakis are trying to assert dominance over their teachers.

She used her light orb and appeared in a class of the three year olds that were already causing trouble.

She smirked as kenta growled at kagome. Kagome let her markings go jagged as he eyes bled red.

She took a step forward and hissed at them "you guys are to submit!" she saw as akira stepped forward and she let out a deep growl.

She saw them freeze before bearing their throats "alpha…" they said quietly and kagome growled again. "you are not to cause trouble! You havent met your parents yet because your fathers are in the library learning the old ways and your mothers are recovering from your birth. Do not disgrace their name just yet."

She watched as they whimpered "focus on learning! You are an essential part to this village, without you the village cannot be what I know it can be." She saw them lower their heads in shame.

She glared at the teacher "don't be so weak to these damn kits. Just because they are heirs to clan houses doesn't mean you can go easy on them! They will not break so easily!" she threw a kunai at the board and yelled out "teach them all the basics today and at the end of the day have them work on taijutsu so you can reassure yourself of their strengths."

She turned and glared at the children "if I hear any more of your insolent behaviors I will come back and discipline you myself!" they nodded and kagome dissapeared and appeared at her clan house.

She sighed and collapsed into a pit. She missed madara, but he is helping the rest of the akatsuki members with their studies.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Ugh, at this point. I saw the story before my eyes a while back but I wasn't able to write due to work. So I guess it sort of progressed without my being able to write it.

Now that I can, it sort of looks like a jumbled mess before my eyes. Idk how I can fix that.

But in terms of the story having been harem material, it was used to kagomes benefit in terms of her village.

I guess you can say that I had ideas for the interests that kagome found herself in.

Im not sure if I should get kakashi, naruto and yamato to defect from konoha to join akuma.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 23:

She sighed and collapsed into a pit. She missed madara, but he is helping the rest of the akatsuki members with their studies.

She was looking up at the ceiling ' **you know, we can always cause trouble with konoha** ' her beast whispered to her. she didn't say anything.

' **if they insist on resisting an alliance with us, we can destroy their little village.** '

Kagome shook her head ' _they were our friends, our comrades_ '

' **your so called friends and comrades betrayed you. You saw kakashi and naruto follow orders against you. The word comrade means nothing when it comes to their villages 'safety'** '

Kagome felt her heart break. ' _they didn't know what they were doing…._ '

' **of course they did kagome, you saw the pained look in kakashis eyes. You saw how he was ready to follow those orders. If you didn't present them with the fuedal lords aproval and the recognition of a village than im sure they would have used force to bring us down.** '

She felt her eyes go blank ' _I…._ '

She couldn't say anything to her demon anymore. They did betray her. they do follow tsunades orders, they turned on her and tsunade forced her to turn from the village.

' _but tsunade had good reason… I was in the akatsuki, I helped them. I healed them. Ive helped them get a couple tailed beasts and I helped them collect bounty. I kept secrets from them._ ' She put her arms around herself.

' **you did what was necessary.** ' Did she?

' _was it really necessary? Was it necessary to heal madara back then? Was it necessary to let madara live after he confessed to killing lord first?_ ' she just didn't know anymore.

' _was it necessary to raise sasori the way he is now? To help him with his puppets? To help him with his jutsu? Was it necessary to kill lord 3_ _rd_ _kazekage for him?_ '

She felt tears roll down her face.

' _i couldn't help lord 3_ _rd_ _hokage… I just couldn't, it wasn't enough. After all that, I didn't do enough…._ '

She felt her demon slowly taking control.

' **it was necessary, you couldn't be strong enough kagome. I will make you stronger, I will bring them to their knees. Our sacrifices for them mean nothing to them.** '

She bit her lips, her fangs sinking in and drawing blood.

' _no, I will not let you do such thing! They are still my comrades! They are still my friends!_ ' she felt her demon retreat to the back of her mind and sighed.

The betrayal of kaka-kun, tenzo… and lastly her kit… its too much. Shes trying to be strong…

She went to her room and took out her paints.

She didn't need to think right now.

She let herself become emersed in her memories, she didn't know how much time havee passed when she was painting.

She smiled happily at the finished product of her room. The theme was the night, sakura blossoms under the full moon. Petals falling to crystal clear ponds as madara looked on.

There was always the painting of sesshomaru on top of her bed.

She had a painting of feudal era western lands behind her bed.

There was a field of violet flowers to her right, it was from the gardens of the temple back before the final battle.

And lastly she had a painting of sesshomarus back turned to her in his humanoid form, turning to the full moon.

'I need to let him go.' She thought, as she stared at the painting and sighed.

Behind her madara cleared his throat and she turned to him, she saw his small smile and he took a rag before wiping paint off her cheeks and kissing her, he looked around at the room and was awed at the work shes done.

"you've been in here for a couple weeks kagome… itachi and his group have finished up reading in the library in that time. They are currently helping out in training the students in the academy"

She sighed, itachi had to come forth to help teach kohaku and miroku. It seems they have awakened the sharingan already… its too early for that.

Also, akira seems to have been blessed by jashin just as her father was.

So after the academy akira and hidan would go to a temple that they have build up for him and had him train her and discipline her in the ways of jashin.

And of course sacrifice some…. Yea well, kagome didn't want to think of where they get the civilians for akiras sacrifises. She was sure that rin would have a problem with hidan for that. Shes just glad akira havent picked up his habits on swearing… yet…

She smiled, she would have kenta, souta and akira put together in a genin team. A snow inu, a kitsune and pheonix would balance each other out until there were more genins of the same clan to put together.

A kitsune is a trickster by nature and has a tendancy to be a hot head.

A snow inu is stiffly by the rules and have little to no compassion for others but those they consider true friends.

A pheonix is the exact oposite of a snow inu and would provide for a balance between a pheonix and inu. The kitsune was there to help provide the friendship and comradery that the team would need.

That leaves konaku, miroku and misaki. Yes it was probably wrong to put together the two uchihas with a dragon. But it couldn't be helped.

The uchihas will be arrogant by nature, so will the dragon. Im sure nothing will go wrong!

She went to the showers and washed off the paint splatters that littered her body and put on her combat attire that consisted of dark brown leather pants, a brown corset and white blouse. She looked at the hiate-ate that she tied around her neck and smiled happily.

She finally put together that village she has wanted.

She traced the lotus and sighed before attaching her arm guards, swords and belt.

She traced a mating mark on her neck and smiled almost fondly, her and madara marked each other a while ago. They have been trying to find a way to have gaara included into the mating bond. But unfortunately, the best her and madara can do is put in a claim for gaara.

She walked out and blinked at a pouting madara "what is it?"

He looked up with puppy eyes "the feudal lords wants to have a meeting over achievements by their shinobi. It seems they want to establish that they are 'better' among themselves." She snickered at madara. "well than mate, you have to go to it than!" she saw him slump forward as shadows covered his head.

"but I don't wanna." He whined out making kagome roll her eyes.

She grinned and used her light orb to send him to the feudal lords meeting and snickered as he looked up shocked before being sent away.

She walked down to the kitchen and started to set up bentos for herself and madara before eating and leaving with hers.

She was heading to the academy to check up on progress before she was stopped by ANBU "kagome-sama. It seems that orochimaru is trying to infiltrate the village."

Kagome facepalmed. You think after decapitating him he would call a quits…. Wait, who reserected him?

"let him infiltrate the village, warn the clans of him and have a lookout to study his movements. Don't let him get access to sensitive information. Once you have a chance to corner him and everyone who is with him, do so and summon me." She watched the ANBU bow his head and dissapear. She heard on the communications unit the order relayed, she knew the guards at each district would bring the orders to the clan heads.

She sighed, she wished that the senseis were able to teach the kits restraint. She put her hand to her neck "and get the first generation to my kage building, have the sealing core put them under a barrier." She heard 'hai'

She rubbed her temples as she heard hidan run up the stairs "what the fuck is fucking happening!" he yelled out only for her to sigh.

The ANBU she sent to get another ANBU with lightning nature chakra came forth.

She smiled and flared her youki out to madara. She ignored hidan who started swearing more obscenities.

She shrugged and walked out, pissing hidan off who pulled out his sythe and lunged for kagome.

Madara came and took the handle of the sythe "you called kagome?" he asked while glaring at hidan.

"I want you to show me where kakuzus remains are." Madara nodded and turned from hidan before wrapping his arms around kagome.

All over akuma people can hear hidans enraged screams as rin came forth with akira "damnit hidan! Cant you be a little quieter!" akira giggled. "daddy, maybe you should stay with us!" she said as she brushed her white hair off to the side of her face.

Rin looked down at akira lovingly "I agree with akira hidan." She said as she took hidans hand and dragged him down the halls to the court room as the other children showed up with their mothers.

Akira tackled Misaki and giggled "misaki! Did you hear!" misaki looked at the over enthusiastic girl and blinked "hear what?" "ITS OROCHIMARU!" rin came forth with a growl "damnit akira, cant you keep that to yourself!"

Hidan facepalmed as the other kits came forth in a circle as akira giggled. "yea, I sort of overheard from the ANBU who were patrolling the area." Rin looked down at akira and smiled fondly, with akiras abilities she would not only make a very dangerous kunoichi, but she would work well in infiltration and espionage. Especially if she was already able to gather intel from ANBU at such a young age.

Kohaku came forth with his sharingan activated as miroku sighed at his brother. Since they were able to activate their sharingan, they have kept it up almost 24/7, especially since dad was trying to drill it into their heads that it is a key part in their development of it.

"Akira, we need you to show us what is happening on the outside."

At the gates and keypoints in the village, birds eyes started reflecting the fiery fires of the pheonix as akira grinned and put up her hand as a burst of flames came up and became an orb.

Everyone there sat in a circle as they watched the orb, it split off into multiples. Showing the view of all of akiras birds.

Kagome sighed down at a decayed kakuzu and glared up at madara "did you really have to mutilate him this bad?" madara shrugged.

"since you taught me restraint and all, I havent been using my powers to my full abillities, I saw this as a chance to be able to experience the rush of battle again." Kagome shook her head at him and sighed.

Kagome put together the pieces that can hardly be called kakuzu and pooled together her reiki, kakuzus body was engolfed in pink as the pieces were melded together. It took a good 15 minutes before the body was fully healed.

She glared down at it and poured more reiki to reverse the affects of regormortise. She sighed after a while once it was done.

Madara threw the ANBU at kagomes feet and she stared down at him. It was an ANBU from cloud… she almost felt bad for the guy.

She cut the guy with her dagger and blood started pouring from the wound, kagome used that to write out the kanji that was needed for kakuzus jutsu before pouring chakra into it.

She started weaving handsigns in a rapid pace before thrusting her hand into the ANBUs chest and grasped his heart.

She almost sighed in bliss when she felt the heart beat frantically in fear.

With a jerk she tore it out and while it was still beating she thrust it into kakuzus chest and started weaving more handsigns, she needed to be able to make the signs fast enough before the heart stopped beating in order for this to work.

Once she was finished, the kanji started to glow and more jutsu formula started outlining kakuzus body.

She watched as kakuzu gasped and clutched his chest as the wire inside his body started to close up the wound, after it was closed up he looked up at kagome and almost smiled "I knew there was a good reason I showed you that jutsu" he said almost weakly before getting up.

He glared at madara "so I see you two made up." Kagome laughed and kakuzu huffed at kagome "what did I miss kagome-sama?"

Kagome shrugged "madara killed konan and leadersama. Hidan was buried but I brought him out and gave him sacrifices so he can heal the wounds inflicted on him himself. The leaf turned from me and I finally made that village ive been dreaming about." Kakuzu looked at kagome with wide eyes.

Kagome nodded at kakuzu "akumagakure no sato, Im the akumakage and madara is acting feudal lord." Kakuzu started laughing and madara took a step, intent on kicking kakuzu only to see kagomes glare.

He held up his hands with a nervous smile.

After kakuzu stopped laughing he turned to madara "so hows the job for you?" kagome saw madara twitch and giggled. "don't antagonize him so!"

Kagome glared when kakuzu scoffed at her "like you don't antagonize him enough woman." Kagome held up a hand to help kakuzu up.

"as it is. I had itachi, kisame, diedara, sasori and hidan marry one of my first generation copies. I have copies split up into clans, so the first generation of akuma has been born a while ago. I used a jutsu that ive made long ago to help speed up their growth. So right now they are 3 years old and finishing up the academy." Kakuzu whistled at kagome.

"why the rush kagome-sama?" kagome pouted "the chunin exams are going to be held at akuma. Its been decided among the kage that they want to see the new village."

She laughed "after the chunin exams, im going to speed up their growth again so we can get more generation shinobi into the village. Right now it is us and my copies along with 6 children." Kakuzu tilted his head.

"the children are akira, daughter of hidan and rin. Akira inherited the blessing of jashin and is now immortal like hidan, she is also a sworn jashin follower. It would have been nice, if she werent a decendant of a phoenix. So she is quite deadly already without the added boost from hidan." Kakuzu laughed "id like to see how much hidans bad habits rubbed off on akira, though I got to admit. I never pegged hidan to be the type to bear children."

Kagome snickered "it is for the sake of akuma that he did."

"and there is kohaku and miroku, twin sons of itachi and Ayame. They have already activated the sharingan so itachi is training them in it. Eventually we will have to set up an infiltration unit to get some stuff itachi needs from the shrine in konoha. The sharingan helps them with speed and detection skills along with deducing information from other people. Not only that but they are decendants of okami, so their nose and sight are really quite well, right now they have to use sensory devices to dull their senses until we have youki based senseis for them."

"dull their senses?" kagome nodded "all their senses are hightened, so until they have youkai based sensei, we have to keep it dulled. Otherwise everyday life will be unbearable for them since they do not have complete control over their youki."

"though, I am glad that they have inherited speed and strength from ayame, so it is nice that this new uchiha clan will be that way. I just need to make sure their ambition and thirst for power doesn't get to strong." Kakuzu nodded, he knew why itachi massacred his clan.

"and there is kenta, son of sasori and yuki. Decendant of ice inus, though im sure since yuki and sasori are puppet users that kenta will be one also. Since he is an ice inu though, he is rather stuck up. Like sesshomaru used to be."

"used to be?" kagome laughed "there is someone out there who is able to get the stick up peoples asses and thaw their frozen personalities." Madara raised an eyebrow, he really hoped that what kagome said was just a figure of speech. He shuddered having an unpleasant mental image.

"though its interesting, kenta is able to make chakra threads and put his ice youki into and turn the threads into whips while he is still controlling puppets. But for a puppet user, he is not only proficient in long range combat, with him being an ice inu. He is proficient in close combat also." She smiled and looked up at the sky.

" there is souta, son of diedara and sango. Sango is a kitsune so she has her kitsune magics. With the kekkei genkei souta inherited from diedara, it melds well with his kitsune powers. So making explosives and such isnt a hard feat for souta." She rolled her eyes, remembering when souta first made explosive clay after getting into diedaras stash.

"sango is against souta getting the mouths on his hands like his father. Though this morning it was done in secret, so I really want to be back in akuma to see the explosion that happens."

Kakuzu nodded and stepped forward so they can all be in kagomes light orb, once they made it past the border of demon country she heard on the unit "we have apprehended orochimaru, he tried to go into the academy, im sure looking for the children that we have. Right now we are currently holding him in training ground 3." Kagome nodded and said "hold him until we get there, I understand you have him and his group in a barrier." "yes we do." Good.

She turned to kakuzu "depending on who orochimaru has in his group with him, you may be able to get some hearts to replimish the masks that you lost." She was glaring at madara when she said that and saw him shift uncomfortably.

She sped past the comercial district and smiled when she saw that it was full of civilians and shinobi, though there looked to be some ANBU having to look out for the shinobi.

Kakuzu looked down at the district "I understand you have more money than you ever need now?" kagome nodded and said "I think I will have you be in charge of the money." She saw the appreciative light in kakuzus eyes and rolled hers at him.

Once they made it to the village she saw kakuzu did a double take at the sheer size of it and the architecture.

He turned to kagome "ive never seen such archetecture in buildings before." Kagome grinned "it is forgotten, it is the archetecture that the demons back in feudal era japan utilized." She saw him look back down at the village as they touched down on a training ground that had rock cliffs on one side and a forest on the other.

Kagome went towards the pink barrier that was put up near the entrance and saw the former akatsuki there. "itachi, report." Itachi turned to kagome and bowed.

"orochimaru came with the sound four, we have deduced that it is the sound four that reserected him with the assistance of karin. Karin, kabuto and sasuke is here also." She turned to the barrier and saw the sound four held against the wall of the barrier by reiki rope and snickered, everytime they would try to struggle, they would get a shock and a nasty burn from it.

She turned to orochimaru and raised an eyebrow at him "you would think after meeting me the first time orochimaru you would learn to leave me the fuck alone." She saw orochimaru lick his lips and shuddered.

She looked at karin who was down on the ground, seeming to look defeated with reiki rope around her wrist. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the weak girl, than she smelt her arousal and she made a disgusted face before turning to sasuke.

"so, it seems sasuke finally made another appearance!" she watched as sasuke glared at her and itachi. "how can you ally yourself with a murderer!" he growled out as he pounded on the barrier.

She rolled her eyes at sasuke "you know sasuke, if you would only have asked questions about the massacre in the beginning, you wouldn't be suffering so. As it is, I wont bother to tell you the truth behind it. If you really want to find it out. Get the answers your fucking self." She saw as sasuke sputtered at kagome for talking to him that way.

"bitch! You cant talk to sasuke like that!" karin yelled out trying to get up only for the reiki rope to give her a good shock. So that's why she was on the ground, she snickered at karin "sasuke is nothing special." She giggled as madara stepped next to her and nuzzled her neck.

She watched as karin stared at madara with wide eyes and turned to sasuke.

She turned to orochimaru and said softly "why are you here snake?" "why, to gather intilegance on this new village of yours." He hissed out only for her to sigh and look at kabuto. "you, I will execute right now." She watched as the barrier opened up and ANBU came forth to grab kabuto.

He tried to cut the reiki rope with chakra infused hands but looked up with wide eyes when he found he couldn't, he was watching in fear as ANBU came forth and grabbed his arms before dragging him outside the barrier and bringing him to kagome.

"please! Don't kill me! I can be your spy!" kagome shook her head at him and let her acid whip come forth from her hands.

Kabuto fell to his knees in front of kagome and she looke down at him "I cannot let a traitor live." She said as she slashed her whip at him and it sizzled across his neck making him choke on the fumes of his melting and decaying flesh.

She shook her head, she didn't mean to put poison into that.

She watched as kabutos head detached itself from his body and orochimaru hissed "you will pay for that!" she snickered at orochimaru "stop the theoretics, I know he is not dead." Orochimaru blinked at her and she laughed.

"it is not a way to kill a reanimated." She brought her reiki forward and watched as flames burnt the body to a crisp "however, reiki can free the soul and destroy the vessal. So theres no harm done in killing him that way." she saw as orochimaru watched the body burn.

She tilted her head at orochimaru "why couldn't you just stay dead?" she asked him as ANBU went and grabbed orochimaru.

Sasuke beat at the barrier again "you cant kill him! He still has to teach me!" kagome snickered at sasuke "he has nothing to teach you anymore sasuke." She said as she just let her reiki forth and burnt orochimaru alive.

At the kage building the 6 children huddled with their mothers when they heard orochimarus screams. Akira was looking up at hidan "why does it scare them so?" she asked hidan only for him to shake his head.

Misaki buried her face in ukimos chest and felt tears run down her face.

Once orochimaru stopped burning she turned to the sound four "you guys are to act as my assination unit, it is the only way that I will allow you to live." She watched as the sound four let their curse marks engolf them and sighed.

She extended a barrier around karin and sasuke as the sound four exploded.

She shook her head at them and glared down at orochimaru "what could you have possibly done to have such devotion from them?" she asked quietly when she turned to karin and sasuke.

"you two, I have no need for. I will have ANBU turn you over. Karin, you will be turned over to the raikage and sasuke you will be turned over to the hokage." She watched as ANBU knocked them out and shook her head.

She put her hand to her neck "its clear now. Have ANBU clean up the mess." She said as she turned from the crumbling barrier.

Madara whispered in her ear "will we be able to have children kagome?" she felt herself stop in her tracks and looked up at madara shocked.

She saw him smile down at her fondly "yes kagome, I would like to have children with you." Kagom blinked owlishly and madara laughed "just… think about it?" kagome nodded as they walked to the kage building.

The doors opened and the children ran out "kagome-sama!" they screamed before launching themselves at her. she giggled and hugged them back as they buried their faces in her side. "I was so scared kagome-sama!" misaki said as kagome stroked her silver hair and cooed down at her.

"don't worry guys, its okay." She watched kohaku and miroku hold up their heads "next time kagome-sama, we will be able to help you!" they said stubbornly as they stared up at her with their sharingan.

She smiled and flicked their foreheads. "not until you get approval from your fathers on how strong you've grown." She giggled when they groaned.

She lifted up akira and glared at her "you have better not have shown them all that." She saw as the little hatchling looked the other way, not wanting to meet her eyes.

She felt kohaku tug on her robe and she looked down at the little uchiha "kagome-sama… before sasuke goes… can I meet him?" she looked up at itachi and saw him nod slowly.

She detached herselves from the group of kids and grabbed miroku and kohaku on the shoulders before turning to the other kids "you guys are to go back to the academy!"

They turned in the direction of the academy after bowing to her and ran off and kagome smiled down at kohaku and miroku. She felt madara put his hand on her shoulder and looked up at him "come on kagome, before he is brought to konoha" she nodded and used her light orb.

She brought them to the gates where ANBU was getting ready to depart after sending off a missives to konoha explaining that they have sasuke and will be turning him in.

She and the little uchihas were in front of the ANBU group that had sasuke in chains.

She saw sasuke glare at them before looking down at the children. He blinked in surprise at seeing fully developed sharingan.

"kohaku, miroku… this is your uncle, sasuke uchiha." She saw them run towards sasuke and stare at his eyes "you have the sharingan too!" miroku said when he stared at sasukes eyes.

She felt madara slap his forehead and giggled "don't worry, once they started training with itachi, I have them a genjutsu specialist also." She heard madara sigh in relief as he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

She leaned against his chest as they watched sasuke try to grasp the fact that there were two uchiha children in front of him.

He looked up at her "uncle?" kagome smiled and nodded.

"they are your brothers children…" that was not the right thing to say, she saw his eyes harden and glared down at the two boys. The twins stepped to kagomes side and held either side of her robes as they tried to hide themselves from sasuke.

"I was only allowing them to meet their uncle that they only heard of from their father. I guess you will be off." She nodded to ANBU and watched as they dissapeared in light orbs before shooting off in the direction of konoha.

She rubbed her head and looked down at the uchihas and smiled "now come on, you guys have to go back to the academy, don't tell anyone I told you this. But you guys will be taking your exams today to see if you have graduated from the academy." She saw the light in their eyes as they ran to the academy. She pouted at the twins, they were already really fast.

She looked up as madara said "your good with kids you know." Kagome nodded and madara wrapped his arms around kagome before bringing them to the kages office with his demonic speed.

Papers on the desk rustled and she sighed before going to sit down.

She looked at the calender. It was another month before the exams….

She read the reports from the academy, it seems the children have passed with flying colors and all that is needed is for the twins to take their exams. They will not annouce the teams until the twins pass.

She slapped her forehead, she knew that the twins would pass.

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, was making a village really a good idea?

She was biting her lip 'if they cannot battle against me without dieing or getting severely injured yet… I wonder if they are ready for a village of people that are among a magnitute of power I am on?'

'what would the shinobi world think once they are able to see the display of power among even the young?'

'will they be threatened?'

' **once they see the display kagome, they may think that demon country is too strong to live.** ' She pouted. Her demon was right.

' **kagome, you probably may have to expect them to call a full out war.** '

She shook her head, she will make sure nothing like that happens!

She should be able to live amongst people like her! she should be able to enjoy the past again! She looked out the window at the village below, it reminded her of the western forts….

She sighed, youkai. Shes actually feeling nolstalgic for youkai.

She should be able to feel at home again…


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 24:

She should be able to feel at home again…

She looked up as a jounin instructor came forth with a scroll and kagome held out her hand. The instructor gave kagome the scroll and bowed down before taking a step back, she looked at it and sweat dropped. It seems that kohaku and miroku arent too happy about being teammates with misaki.

Kenta have already got in trouble with akira. She sighed and looked over at the instructor "have you told itachi that he will be leading team 1?" the jounin nodded and she grinned "have you told kisame he will be leading team two?" the jounin nodded again.

She looked down at the scroll currently on her desk, giving her information on who will be participating in the exams. She shook her head and put it away without reading it, she wasn't worried about that.

She grinned and put in a summons for itachi and kisame. A few minutes later they came and bowed to her "itachi, kisame. You guys have the tests ready for the children." Kisame glared at kagome "I don't appreciate having to lead them kagome." "you don't have to."

She saw as they nodded. "you should know, that regular tests wont be a problem with them." She saw as they nodded. "we are aware kagome-sama." Itachi said quietly.

Kagome smirked and said "alright, if they pass. The missions for them is plainly on construction along the borders, expect them to be A-ranked missions with shinobi trying to infiltrate demon country and kidnapping the children." They nodded.

She smirked at either of them. "I will even have you guys do an escort mission for the communications unit to each of the village to allow the kages to have a better way of contacting me for missions and such." They nodded again.

She held out scrolls for either of them and she smirked as itachi scowled at her. his escort mission was to konoha….

She tilted her head, kisame didn't have a problem with escorting to wave…

"why do you not have a problem with this kisame." She said with a pout only for him to snicker at her "because, I don't believe in giving you the satisfaction of seeing that your antics affect me." She rolled her eyes at kisame.

"now go, you guys must prepare for the tests." They nodded and dissapeared and kagome looked up at the ceiling, it's a good thing that she had housing units build at the gates for foreign shinobi.

Madara went forth and caressed her cheek "you know, im sure your being too hard on them about the chunin exams." Kagome snickered at madara "your only saying that because I have hidan in charge of the second exam and sango in charge of the first one."

Madara snickered "with the second exam, having a proctor who is sort of a sadist is interesting, though arent you worried about sango putting in some… complications in the first?" kagome shook her head.

"though, with rin in charge of the third exam will be funny, especially since people will not be used to seeing a phoenix in flight."

She sighed and looked down at the scrolls in her desk. She was used to running the western lands so she doesn't have much work to do.

She grabbed madaras hands and dragged him out of the office, practically dragging him down the stairs as he had a sick look on his face.

She ran to the gates and grinned at tamari and kankuru, she lunged at tamari and hugged her "tamari!" she cried out as kankuru stared at madara. "kagome… whos he?" he asked as he tried his best to glare.

She giggled as madara activated his sharingan and glared right back "my, its my mate of course!" tamari did a double take and looked at kagome funny "but I thought you were with gaara…" kagome nodded as madara put his arm across kagomes shoulder.

"does… does gaara know about this?" tamari said, looking at madara with an appreciative glance. Kagome glared at tamari "of course he knows!" she said with a happy grin.

She took their hands and brought started to drag them to training ground 1 "come on! I want you to meet some people!" she said happily.

They came along willingly and once they went to the training grounds, kagome flared her youki to signal her arrival.

She went to the middle and the fix genins jumped from the forest and kneeled before kagome with their heads bowed.

Kagome grinned at tamari and kankurus shocked looks "meet our genin!" she clapped her hands "raise." The genins got up and held their heads high.

She gestured to miroku and kohaku "the uchiha twins, miroku and kohaku" she said as they bowed to kagome "and these two are tamari and kankuru, siblings of gaara." The genins stared in awe.

Tamari looked at the twins, miroku had his hair long and had it in a low pony tail. He was using white baggy shorts and a navy blue long collared t-shirt with the uchiha clans symbol on the back.

Kohaku had his hair cut short and spiked at the back and either sides with brown baggy shorts and a red high collared t-shirt with the uchiha clans symbol on the back. they both wore their hiate-ate on their forehead.

She gestured to misaki who was standing a little ways off from the twins. "this is misaki" she said and grinned at the blushing hatchling and tamari tilted her head. Misaki seems odd.. she had violet stripes on her cheeks like kagome and a stripe that comes down from her hairline with a diamond at the end of it.

She blinked at the girls hair, it was silvery white cut short in a bob. Her hiate-ate was tied around her arm.

She grinned and pointed to kenta "this is kenta." She said as kenta bowed to tamari and kankuru before looking up at them with an impassive face.

Tamari found the little boy to be cute, he had pale blue hair and striking blue eyes that seemed like ice. Kankuru stared at the huge scrolls that were on kentas back and blinked at the cresent blades at his side. He wore his hiate-ate around his waist like a belt.

She gestured to souta. "this is souta." Tamari blinked, the boy was a blond. Souta grinned and waved at them "nice to meet you!" he said with a smirk as they saw the mouths on his hand.

They shivered and looked to the last genin.

"and lastly, this is akira." They looked at akiras hair that was white and tied in pig tails. She wore her hiate-ate as a choker and they blinked when they saw the katanas strapped at her hips.

"are you guys happy with your teams?" kagome asked, knowing that akira will do nothing but stare at the sand siblings.

Kagome sweat dropped, kohaku and miroku were glaring at misaki who was pointedly ignoring them. She smirked at the fact that they already don't get along.

Souta came forth and said loudly "couldn't you pick us different teams?!" he was staring at kenta who glared at souta and akira sighed at souta. "she picked us for a reason souta!" she cried out as her pig tails whiped to the side as she turned to glare at him.

Kagome looked at tamari and kankuru who was staring at kentas blue hair, she cleared her throat. "now, I believe we have buisness to get back to." the genins whined "but kagome-sama, cant you stay and help us train?" kagome smiled at them "I believe you guys should train a while without me." They nodded and team 1 dissapeared off into the forest as akira glared at kenta "come on! we cant let them win this time!"

Tamari sweat dropped as team 2 dissapeared off into the forest yelling about the other team cheating.

Kagome started walking out of the training ground as tamari and kankuru fell in step with her. they were looking at everything in awe "wow kagome…" tamari said as kankuru looked at the entrance to each district as they passed on their way to the kages building. Once they were inside they blinked at the tapestries in the main lobby and looked at kagome.

"ill explain the story behind them eventually" she said as she looked at the secretary "get matcha prepared for us." She said as she led the way up the stairs.

She felt a tug on her robe and looked back at tamari "your…. Your not going to hurt gaara are you?" kagome smiled fondly "I would dream of it." She said as madara opened the door from the inside at the office. "so I take it they met our genins?" kagome nodded and smirked as kankuru and tamari glared at madara.

They went inside and went off to the door on the left side of the room, madara opened them and they went inside, there was a window that had a view of the village and one of the water falls.

Tamari and kankuru looked and blinked. that waterfall was deep in the forest of training ground 1 and kagome snickered when they saw the genins running up it, team 1 was in the lead and team 2 was short behind.

They gasped when kenta froze the water underneath misakis feet, making her loose her balance on the suddenly slipper surface.

On her way down, she turned in air and threw a kunai at kenta as akira jumped and blocked it with a sythe that came out of a scroll akira is always carrying.

Kohaku and miroku turned stopped and turned, kohaku used fire ball jutsu as miroku used a gust of wind.

The attack combined and became bigger as it was rushing for kenta, akira and souta. Souta put his hands forth as birds came out of them and flew into the fire, the fire wrapped around the birds as it came rushing at the team above them.

Kagome facepalmed when the bird exploded a few feet from the first team, the explosion and fire threw kohaku, miroku and misaki up the waterfall.

Tamari stared at kagome in horror. "arent you going to stop them!" she cried out as kagome looked up at the ceiling, her hand barely covering her face.

"its only their game tamari, they do this everyday. Usually they do it against each other. but since they have been put in teams, they have been going team against team."

They gasped as misaki thrust her hand into the water fall and a wave of lightning went down into the team below.

Kankuru took a step back as kenta, akira and souta were electrocuted and they came hurting from the waterfall.

"kagome!" kankuru growled out as kagome only watched them.

She held up a hand as kenta used his chakra thread to go up and grab kohaku, miroku and misaki.

Kankuru whispered "that wont do anything…"

Kagome smirked as the thread froze as kenta grabbed his team and he jerked on the thread, causing team 1 to be thrown down to the ground below as team two jumped onto the cliff that leads to the waterfall.

Kagome blinked as there was a cloud of smoke from the impact of team 1 as they hit the ground.

She saw tamari twitch, she took a step back with a look on her face as tamari turned to kagome slowly, her eyebrow twitching.

"don't worry tamari! Their okay!"

After that sank in tamari blinked and looked at kankuru… "kagome… their only 4… how are they this strong?" kagome grinned "no tamari, their 3!" kankuru fell down anime style and madara pulled kagome close to him on the couch as he nuzzled her neck.

"mate… maybe you should have a talk with the genins about using restraint in the exams." Kagome nodded as her secretary came in with cups of matcha and some biscuits.

She swipped for a biscuit and madara pouted at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him "theres still more!" "but I wanted that one!" tamari blinked at their antics and turned to kankuru.

"kagome, are you sure gaaras okay with this?" kankuru asked, gesturing to madara and kagome.

Kagome blinked at kankuru and madara laughed. "mate, it seems they are concerned for gaaras feelings on this." He said as he bit into kagomes biscuit as she was distracted with the siblings.

"DAMNIT MADARA! THAT'S MINE!" she said as she pulled her half eaten biscuit away from madara.

She glared at him as he chewed on the piece he bit off with a smirk on his face.

She turned to tamari when she cleared her throat.

"oh right! Of course gaaras okay with this and wont be hurt!" kankuru growled "but kagome…"

Madara slapped his forehead, kagome can be oblivious sometimes…

"gaaras okay with it because his not in a relationship with only kagome." He watched as tamari blushed at the implication and kankuru shifted uncomfortably…

"you mean…" madara nodded.

"so you guys…" madara nodded again.

Kagome giggled at kankurus troubled look and tamari raised her eyebrow at kagome.

She waved her hand at tamari "don't need to worry about it tamari! I wouldn't have done anything to hurt gaara, madara wouldn't have either!"

Kagome pouted at their troubled looks and cleared her throat. "now…"

Tamari blinked, "right!" she pulled out a scroll and handed it to kagome.

Kagome took it and read it, it seems that with gaara being kazekage and still a jinchuriki, the sand and the council does not agree with their alliance. They think that since gaara was the one who made it, that nothing good can come of the village.

She rolled her eyes and glared down at the scroll, the council is asking for kagome to come forth to suna and explain the reasoning for the alliance and to show them the benefits of being in an alliance with them.

She took a brush and wrote in the scroll with her answer.

Tamari read it, and froze. Kankuru wanting to see what she wrote, leaned over tamari and began reading.

He looked at kagome with shocked eyes "but kagome!" he growled out only for kagome to lean against madaras side crossing her arms. "no buts kankuru, you two should go bring that to the council." She watched them nod and walk out of the room. They wanted to bring the scroll to suna as fast as possible.

With a smirk she waved her hands and they were engolfed in her light orb, she heard tamaris screams as they were rushed to suna.

She knew kankuru would be mad at her for doing that without warning them first.

She pouted up at madara, "mate… im bored…." Madara opened the door to the office and waved towards the desk. "theres always paperwork!" he said with a florish only for kagome to snicker.

He blinked at her, than looked towards the desk and saw it practically bare. He fell down anime style.

"h-how!" he cried out.

Kagome snickered at madara, "I used to be lady of the west mate, of course doing paperwork would be easy! This era has it good in terms of paperwork!" madara blinked at kagome.

She sighed "there were four lords. Lord of the west, east, south and north along with agreements with human settlements and villages that we had to deal with. Not only that but I had to be in charge of the shrines and temples in the west" she shivered, she did not miss those times.

Madara raised an eyebrow when he watched her shiver and sighed "I guess…." The door slammed open and she blinked at a pissed of sango.

She sweat dropped, I guess she finally noticed soutas hands…

"kagome…." She said in a dangerous tone. Kagome put up her hands "I DIDN'T AGREE WITH IT!" she cried out only for her to see sango twitch. "YOU DIDN'T STOP IT EITHER!"

Kagome smiled nervously "come on sango… lets go talk to the genin!" she dissapeared and went to the waterfall at training ground one, she sweat dropped when she had to step to the side to avoid a fireball.

She yelled out as she looked up "HEY!" they jumped down and landed in front of her.

"what is it kagome-sama?" they asked in unison.

Kagome knelt before them "you know, I need to speak to you guys about the chunin exams." They sat down in front of her.

"you guys… in this village, you are now genins. But in the other villages, you are jounin level…" she said slowly and they blinked at her. "you mean the other villages are weak?" kenta growled out.

Kagome smiled at kenta "they are human kenta, since they are weak. You guys must practice restrain in these exams. Do not let yourselves come off as very powerful. I would not like to have the other villages decide that we are too powerful for our own good."

She bit her lip and said sadly "it is bad enough that you guys are genins at only 3…" they blinked at kagome and she smiled "after the exams, you guys have a choice to make… you guys can choose to grow naturally or you guys can agree to having me and the medical core speed your growth."

She watched the genins look at each other before turning to her "we would like to grow naturally kagome-sama." Kagome opened her mouth.

"I mean like, we have already seen how much trouble and problems goes with being adults. We would not like to be expected to do all that just yet." Souta said and she rolled her eyes.

"alright, its settled. Once you become chunins, you guys will be going on missions outside the village for our allies." She smiled at them.

They bowed to her and kagome felt herself stiffen.

She looked at souta with what looked like fear in her eyes, she mouthed 'shes behind me isnt she?' she saw souta gulp and nod slowly.

"kagome…" sango said quietly.

Kagome turned her head slowly and looked at sango with a pout on her face before she jumped up, narrowly missing knocking heads with sango. "SORRY! HAVE TO GO!" she cried out as she used her light orb and dissapeared.

She went back home and collapsed in the pit with a sigh, than she used her light orb and went to the castle where she was sure madara went to.

She smiled up at the tower and walked towards the castle before walking inside and sweat dropping.

She found madara in the office clutching his head among piles of paperwork.

He stared at kagome "please help…" he said and she sighed before walking forward and helping him with the paperwork.

It mainly had to do with math and other things that concerns money, exports and imports along with authorizations for akuma.

She snickered at madara as she got it finished and put it in a pile for him. "you know mate, you should really learn to do this with ease." She said as she grabbed his hand and they walked to the stairs that leads up to the tower.

She smiled at the crystal that was in the center of the room and madara blinked at it.

"I guess…" she blinked when the crystal flared and a picture of a pissed off gaara walked through the gates at akuma.

"how did it?" madara was going to ask before kagome brought them with her light orb.

She stood in front of gaara and blinked as he glared at her. "uh?" she asked quietly only for gaara to thrust out the scroll with kagomes writing on it. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he growled out only for madara to read it and laugh.

"it is basically a 'fuck you' to your council gaara." Kagome said with a snicker as gaara glared at her "we want them to want an alliance with you!" kagome rolled her eyes "once the chunin exams are done, they will want an alliance with us." He blinked at her. "why?"

Kagome smiled secretly "you wont know until it happens!" she said as she used her light orb to bring them to her and madaras clan house and she left them in the living area with her hologram on and went to the kitchen, she started a batch for dumplings as she made chocolate cheesecake and giggled down at it as she put it in the fridge to cool before preparing the sauce for the dumplings.

Once she finished up the batch she poured the sauce over to it and started making matcha.

It's a good thing madara works out a lot, because she was sure all the sweets shes so fond of having would cause him to gain a few pounds.

She giggled as she remembered a few decades back on talking to madara about it, the vain bastard stepped up his workout routine and training and gained quite a bit of muscle mass.

She felt herself blush as she poured the matcha into cups and went over to the living area with matcha and dumplings on a tray and smiled down at gaara and madara cuddling.

She felt herself blush more as she thought of those nights they spent together and of the morning after.

She leaned down and put the tray on the floor before putting matcha and dumplings near gaara and madara. She collapsed into the pit and stared at the hologram upside down.

She felt gaara nudge her "you know… it would be nice if we can work out a schedule of me and you alternating between villages…" she saw him blush as he looked down her blouse.

She rolled her eyes at him "it would be a while gaara, its still three weeks away from the chunin exams and ive already had my genins work on the requirements for D-ranked missions, right now they are going to go out on A-ranked missions. I am planning on doing some construction for villages near the border, and with the raise in shinobi trying to get into demon country…"

She pouted up at the hologram "there are S-rank shinobi and missing nin trying to get in demon country to get at our new village. They actually believe us weak… I cant wait to hear the reports on them being bested by a couple of 3 year olds…" she saw gaara glare down at her "what do you mean three year olds…" she pouted.

"youll see." She said in her 'that's final' tone and grinned up at him before grabbing him and flipping him over before going on top and kissing his neck.

She felt him stiffen and she started to slowly bring her hands up his chest, caressing him before playing with the mark on his neck.

She felt him gulp in a breath as she grind against him and whispered "maybe…. We can…" she didn't get an answer before gaara took off her corset and threw it aside.

In konoha tsunade was glaring down at the missives she received from kagome, stating that she had until the chunin exam for her to come to an alliance with kagome, once her genins become chunins and take on official B and A ranked missions outside demon country than that would be the end of an alliance between konoha and akuma until the next hokage.

She glared as Tenzou came forth with naruto "Tsunade, I would like it if naruto were able to participate in the chunin exams." She watched him take a step back from her.

"due to his training with jiraiya outside the village and the issues with the akatsuki and other forces, naruto havent been able to take the chunin exams." Tsunade sighed and massaged her temple.

"I will put together a team for him." She said as she looked at naruto "you are to act as a spy for me naruto, kagome have given us an ultimatum for when we will be able to make an alliance, once the chunin exams start, I would like you to watch their movements and observe how she conducts our village. I will be expecting reports from you every night on it, I will use that as a base for my agreement on weither or not I accept this alliance."

She saw as naruto stiffen at her words. He was so happy at being able to take the chunin exams, especially in this new country that everyone has been talking about…

"so kaasan is the kage!" he cried out only for hims to stiffen at her glare. "how many times have I told you not to call her that anymore!" she screamed out.

"no matter how much you say it baasan! It wont stop me from calling her my okaasan!"

He turned from tsunade and said "baasan, just let it go. Don't let your hatred and your bitterness ruin the future for us generation that will have to repair the damage you left behind." He said as he walked out.

Tenzou looked at tsunade with an unreadable expression. "tsunade, I would like to say that if you do not come to agreement with kagome, I would have to become a missing nin. There is no way that I will let you do this, its either you do it. Or I am going to leave konoha and decide to join akuma…" he watched as tsunade slammed her fist down on the table "damnit tenzou! How many times do I have to tell you that nothing you say will change anything!"

She twitched as tenzou said quietly "kakashi is with me on this one." He turned to leave and stiffened at tsunades next words. "I do not intend to forge an alliance with akuma, so if you are going to leave. Than leave now before I put out a warrant for you." He said softly "than im taking kakashi with me."

He dissapeared and tsunade called for ANBU.

Outside the village tenzou was staring at a panting kakashi who was still in his training attire. He intrupted kakashi while he was training, they had to run and run fast before they were apprehended by ANBU.

"damnit tenzou! You could have warned me so I can get my stuff ready!" kakashi yelled out only for tenzou to smirk "im sure kagome will be able to replace the stuff you had to leave behind." He said as they set off to demon country.

They didn't know where the village was, but they knew where the temple was. So that is where they head off to.

Tsunade was glaring down at ANBU who was giving her the report on the escape of kakashi and tenzou, they left behind their scratched hiate-ate in the forest before covering their tracks.

Naruto was eating ramen with jiraiya, once he finished jiraiya said seriously "naruto, if it comes down to it, would you stay here in konoha with tsunade or leave to akuma with kagome?"

Naruto looked at jiraiya "pervy sage! You know I would stay in konoha!"

"even if it means having to view kagome as your enemy?"

He saw the look in narutos eyes "kaasan would never be my enemy pervy sage. But no matter what I would stand by konoha, if they will view kagome as the enemy, than I would have to change their minds!" jiraiya was looking down at naruto as he had another bowl of ramen.

'will you do it if it means giving up on kagome?' jiraiya thought as he watched naruto.

'will you stand by konoha when that happens?'

Jiraiya felt a bad omen…

Kagome was in the pit between madara and gaara panting slightly as she smiled, sated for now as she looked over at gaara "you know, you can join akuma…" she watched as he had a small smile. "you know I have my responsibilites in suna kagome…"

She kissed his mark on his neck "once you no longer have your responsibilites…"

He caressed the side of her neck as he kissed her cheek. "than eventually, I will come to akuma to be with you." Madara had a smirk on his face as kagome buried her face in gaaras red hair and giggled. "we will wait for you then…"

Kagome fell asleep in their arms and madara looked over at gaara, "so when did you suspect?"

Gaara smiled while he looked down at kagomes peaceful face. "I knew for a while."

Madara raised an eyebrow. "im a jinchuriki, shukaku did tell me of what you guys did to me."

Madara laughed "you make it sound like me and kagome extending your life is a bad thing!" gaara kissed madara over kagome and said "of course its not a bad thing, though I wonder when she will tire of having me around."

Madara blinked "ive been around with kagome for a couple centuaries now gaara, shes never gotten tired of me in that time. She will never tire of you either."

"but your youkai." Gaara said almost darkly.

Madara put his hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing, he was afraid of waking kagome. He saw the glare gaara was giving him and cleared his throat "gaara, I was human…" gaara blinked at madara.

Madara nodded. "yea, you heard right. I was human." Madara ran his hands through gaaras hair and looked down at kagome before caressing her cheek.

"she loved me, back when I was human. But since she didn't want to loose me… she changed me. She cant loose another…"

"loose… another?..." gaara asked.

Madara nodded. "she will tell you gaara, just… don't…. just give her time okay?"

He saw gaara nod and he kissed the kanji on the side of his temple "sleep. Im sure you have a lot of explaining to do at the village."

Gaara groaned "damnit madara! Don't remind me!" madara snickered and closed his eyes, bringing kagome closer to him.

Kagome woke up the next morning, she blinked up at itachi who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot against the floor.

"you know kagome, if you want to hide from us so we don't have to pester you on missions, than you could have at least warned us of your activities."

Kagome rolled her eyes "its not like you havent walked in on me and my lovers before." She snickered when she saw itachi blush crimson red. Yea he remembers that time.

Kagome called forth her reiki, youki an chakra. Her reiki was wrapped around her and became an opaque dress that tingled to the touch and her youki wrapped around madara before becoming a cloak that covered his body and her chakra covered gaara.

She stretched and got up as she glared at itachi, he handed in a couple mission reports.

She blinked at them, they were mission reports from itachi and kisame "I told kisame that I would track you down to hand these to you." She rolled her eyes at itachi.

She sat cross legged and opened the scrolls.

She blinked, it seems her genins have finished up their construction missions. She giggled down at the details and closed the scroll, it seems she has a new pass time story to keep her occupied when she gets bored.

She grinned up at itachi "have you ever had a team like this before itachi?" she watched him shake his head. "not even in ANBU." He said quietly as he stared at kagome with an expression in his eyes.

Kagome went over to a table off to the side and took out scrolls and maps.

She opened up the maps and stared at the scrolls.

She gestured itachi over, once he knelt next to her near the map she pointed to suna. "it seems that all the other villages refused. So I will be having you go to the raikage, the kazekage and the mizukage." Itachi looked at kagome questioningly only for her to roll her eyes at him.

"escort missions!" she growled out only to see itachi face palm.

"right…"

She pointed to the land of waves "kisame will still be doing th escort mission for there."

She pointed to the land of cloud "you will be going there to the raikage." She snickered at itachi.

"you guys will be having some coms on you. So once you guys escort your designated person to each place, I will be waiting with the last person you need to escort here." She pointed to the boarder to suna.

Itachi raised a brow. "consider it… a contest of sorts." She saw him snicker "I see what your doing." He said as he took the scroll for the raikage an mizukage.

"I will be giving this to kisame and explaining the details." He watched as she nodded.

"since it will take you guys a while to get to each one, I think ill take my sweet time getting to the place that will be our meeting point." Itachi nodded and dissapeared. No doubt to track down kisame and gloat that he will be getting that mission to suna.

She looked over as gaara rolled over and drapped his arms around madara.

Madara opened an eye and looked up at kagome almost lazily "you know, its hard to stay asleep when you are itachi are going over mission reports."

She rolled her eyes and gaara also opened an eye "his right you know." Kagome stuck her tongue at them.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Well than, I guess its been decided. Kakashi and tenzou seems to be heading to demon country, though I don't think kagome and madara will be there to greet them.

I actually never thought I would ever be writing stories….

Anyways, can you guys guess why kagome mated with madara yet?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 25:

She rolled her eyes and gaara also opened an eye "his right you know." Kagome stuck her tongue at them.

Kagome let her chakra, reiki and youki dissipate as she watched her lovers shiver from the sudden cold.

She bent down and put her previous clothes away before walking to her room to shower, she called over her shoulder "you two should get ready, we are going to make our way to the borders of suna to meet the two teams." She watched as Madara got up grumbling and Gaara just layed back.

She flared her reiki and youki causing them to get up "alright im up!" Gaara called out as kagome closed the door.

She pouted at herself in the mirror before brushing her teeth and setting up the shower.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as Madara opened the door and peeked in before closing it behind him, she stepped into the shower as Madara joined her.

Ignoring him she washed up and he said "you mean your bringing me along on the mission too?" kagome nodded "raksha should be meeting us at the gates, so we shouldn't be to long." She said as she stepped out, not seeing Madara pouting at her back.

She dried her hair and pulled out black leather pants with a violet corset.

She tilted her head and went with a black blouse before taking out leather knee highs and bending down to put them on.

She gasped when she felt Madara caress her and she looked over at him, she bit her lip when she saw the look in his eyes.

She sighed almost blissfully when she saw water droplets going down his chest and shook her head before standing straight and putting on her leather gloves along with her arm guards.

She giggled at the tinkling of her charms and turned around, Madara pinned her against the counter and kissed her neck.

She brought her hands through his wet hair and used wind chakra to dry it, causing it to be a little mussed and giggled at him "you know, we should probably get going." She said as Madara slowly brought his hands up her sides before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned into the kiss, he leaned towards her and they froze when Gaara cleared his throat. "you know kagome, you're a little too easy to sway." He said as he looked at her pointedly.

She stuck her tongue out at him and blinked in surprise when he leaned over and kissed her, playing with her tongue ring.

After a couple seconds she was finally able to think and glared at Gaara before walking out of the bathroom, her heels clicking on the floor. "fine, ill meet you two at the gates than!" she said as she used her light orb and went to see Raksha.

She smiled at the red head and licked rakshas cheek. "so you ready to venture out of the village?" she asked Raksha and saw her nod enthusiastically.

She looked at the pack on her back and almost rolled her eyes when she saw how big it was.

"you know, you could have sealed that away…" she said with a pointed look at the pack.

"but that would take the fun out of carrying it!" she yelped when Gaara and Madara tackled her to the ground.

"I WIN!" they both cried out.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" they yelled at each other.

"YES I DID!" they said making kagome twitch.

Rakshas head fell forward as she covered her face with her hand.

"DAMNIT YOU TWO!" kagome yelled out as she threw them off her and they blinked at her.

They pointed at each other. "TELL HIM IT WAS ME WHO WON!" they cried out.

"SERIOUSLY! STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME!" Raksha yelled out only for her to have a shocked look on her face.

She bowed her head "forgive me-" "ach, don't." kagome said as she tugged on both Gaara and madaras hair "come on you two. It was a draw."

They glared at each other. "ill get you next time" they said at the same time and kagome giggled when she saw Raksha twitch.

She turned to the gates. "now I believe we must set out." She said as she lunged forward, intending on making it to the treeline before her two lovers.

"HEY!" they cried out.

They ran after her "THAT'S CHEATING!"

Raksha blinked when they left her behind and in the dust. She said almost sullenly "aren't you guys supposed to be escorting me to the meeting point?"

"THAN HURRY UP!" kagome yelled out from the tree line as she jumped into the treetop.

Raksha ran forward, intent on catching up to the odd pair.

Kagome giggled as she ran through the treetops before a chain wrapped around her ankle.

She gasped and fell down to the forest floor, before she hit the ground. A bed of sand broke her fall and she was glaring up at the sky when Gaara and Madara jumped past her.

"NOT FAIR!" she cried out before jumping back into the tree tops and running after the two, she glared at their backs before taking out chakra rope and whipping it towards them, they looked back only to see the rope coming before having it wrap around them.

Kagome changed the properties of the earth they were falling to into mud and she snickered at their yelling as she jumped past.

Raksha came upon Madara and Gaara struggling and tied up in a patch of mud. She looked as they glared and sweat dropped. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! UNTIE US, SHES GOING TO WIN!" Raksha ran forward with a kunai.

She let her head fall into her hands when as soon as they were freed, they jumped into the treetops running after kagome.

With a long drawn out sigh she ran into the tree tops. She was going at a slow pace to conserve energy so she can last a while, she thought that they would have to collapse from exhaustion soon….

It was a couple hours of jumping that she stopped and had some water and food pills.

Kagome was snickering behind her, 50 meters behind her was Gaara and Madara, they still are trying to catch up to her.

She jumped off a high branch, flipping in air she let sticky chakra threads span through the treetops and jumped away, she looked back at her trap and snickered. She would love to hear their reactions, but she has to get there first.

Madara was running on ahead, kagome was now 30 meters in front of them. He had a bad feeling….

He jumped off a branch, and him and Gaara got stuck in what seemed like spider web.

The weight of both him and Gaara caused them to be suspended upside down, staring down at the grass and bushed below.

"DAMNIT KAGOME!" kagome giggled and kept going.

Raksha blinked and was almost afraid to come forward to see what happened.

Gaara was trying to use his sand to get them out but it only clumped and became stuck. He looked over at Madara who was struggling. "uh… maybe we should let her win this one…" he tried saying quietly only for Madara to glare with his sharingan activated.

Gaara blinked in surprise when Madara activated his susano and used swords to cut up the threads.

They fell to the forest floor, Gaara jumped up after using his sand as a foothold.

Madara twisted in air and jumped off the trunk of a tree.

They both continued to run forward, Madara was thinking of ways to make kagome pay for that. Gaara was looking over at Madara worriedly… before he remembered they were supposed to escort one of the copies of kagomes that was in the communications unit.

He smiled nervously at Madara before falling behind. "you go catch up to kagome, I just remembered something."

He sweat dropped when Madara didn't even look his way. 'did he even hear me?' he thought with a pout before turning around and running behind to meet up with Raksha.

Madara was speeding through the forest after kagome and finally got close enough to see her, he was glaring at her back and she stiffened.

She looked back to see a severely pissed off Madara with his sharingan activated. She eeped and avoided looking at his eyes, not wanting to be pulled into a genjutsu.

She thought as she ran through the tree tops. 'lets see…' she was going over other distraction plans and such before she put her finger up as a light bulb appeared.

She threw chakra threads ahead of them, sticky with some paper bombs littering it and looked back at Madara, she stuck her tongue out at them before she pulled out a baton and jumped into the trap ahead of her, she twisted and turned, her baton making sure she didn't get stuck.

She snickered when she saw Madara within range, she slipped past the threads and let her baton go as she landed on a tree branch, looking back at madaras shocked look when he saw the baton heading right for his face.

She snickered and saw that he wasn't able to dodge in time due to the paperbombs.

She sat down and watched. Its either he dodges the baton and set off the paperbombs that will explode, or he can not dodge the paper bombs and let the paper bombs scatter throughout the area.

She tilted her head and almost fell off the branch laughing as the baton hit Madara in the face, knocking him down to the forest floor. He was out cold.

She fell off the branch and landed with a thud in a cloud of smoke.

She was still laughing as Gaara and Raksha came rushing by on gaaras sand. He blinked and doubled back only to see Madara with a red line down his face. His eyes were swirlies and there was a baton near his head.

He sweat dropped when he looked at a gasping and laughing kagome, now he knew what was to blame for madaras condition…

Raksha fell down anime style when she saw this and after a while of kagome laughing Madara got up and stalked towards kagome.

"mate…." He said dangerously only for kagome to look up with a gulp.

"you will pay for that…" she stuck her tongue out at him only for him to go down on her and capture her tongue in his mouth.

He was being rough with her before ripping open her corset, kagome gasped and tore off madaras shirt before running her hands through his spikey black hair while he went down to her breasts.

Gaara sweat dropped and pouted at them as Raksha coughed and looked the other way.

Gaara turned around with his arms crossed. "come on, they might be a while." He said as he used his sand cloud to bring them over to a stream in the direction of the place they should be at.

Raksha was looking around uncomfortably as Gaara stared at her intensely. "why are you so uncomfortable…" he growled out only for Raksha and blush.

"i…. I didn't expect that…" Gaara scoffed.

Kagome gasped and nearly cried out when Madara pulled her hair from behind and drove himself inside her roughly, making her whimper as he growled.

Madara wrapped kagomes hair around his fist as he used his other hand to bring kagome up, her still being on her knees as he squeezed her breast and bit her neck.

"Madara!" she cried out as he continued to ravage her.

Gaara leaned back against the tree trunk as he stared up at the now dark sky, he was able to see the stars and almost sighed as kagome and Madara went through the treeline into the clearing they were in.

Kagome had on a different set of clothes, so did Madara.

She walked over and plopped down next to Gaara before looking at Raksha. "uh… sorry for leaving you behind…" she said awkwardly only for Raksha to wave it away "its alright! Really!" she said with a big smile.

Kagome tilted her head curiously and looked at Raksha when Gaara leaned his head on her shoulder. "as it is, thanks to our speed in that, we are maybe… a quarter away…"

"NANI!" Raksha cried out.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD BE SO FAR!" she gasped out only for kagome, Gaara and Madara to laugh.

"cant you… do something about the distance?" Raksha said nervously as she looked around at the dark forest.

Kagome rolled her eyes "we don't want to get there and have to wait for the other teams. With how their rivalry is, they should be able to get to the places they need to go to within a week, if they didn't run into trouble. It will take them another week to get to the meeting point and another three days to suna. So far its only been a day. Once we are finished with the mission over in suna, than I will use my light orb to get back to the village."

Madara sweat dropped. "so you mean to tell us, that this race was pointless?" kagome laughed and leaned up before kissing Madara, she sighed blissfully before turned to the stream and looking into it.

She shook her head, the water wasn't clean and there weren't any fish. She put her hand to her charms and in a flash of pink was four bottles of water, she handed each to her group before putting her hand to another charm.

She cut up the meat and set up spits for each of them before wrapping some and putting it into the embers to roast.

She sat back and drank some water as Raksha stared down at hers. "whats wrong?"

Raksha looked up "how are you able to do that kagome-senpai…" she smiled and tilted her head "its just something ive learnt in my early days." She said wistfully as she stared into the fire.

"but… how come im not able to do that?" Raksha asked as she continued to stare into the bottle.

Kagome sighed "its because I left out abilities in my clones. I cant have them all knowing the same thing I know, nor can I have them all in the same power scale as me…"

"than… where am i?"

Kagome smiled and drank more. "your where you need to be Raksha, don't consider yourself me."

She saw the battle waging in rakshas eyes. "Raksha." She said and she looked up at her.

"just know, your you. Not me, not a reincarnation. Your Raksha, you have to learn your abilities just as anyone else. You will know your limits and train yourself to go beyond them." She saw as Raksha nodded with a newfound resolve.

She looked over as Gaara sat next to her. "you know kagome, I do not appreciate you and Madara leaving me behind."

Kagome blinked "im sorry Gaara" she said as she leaned over and kissed his neck. She felt him shiver.

She started kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving little hickies as he trembled and she leaned up before kissing him "we have to get used to not only being two…" she whispered as Gaara nodded.

Kagome pulled him close as she continued to kiss him and Raksha blushed before looking off to the side. She blinked at Madara who leaned against a tree and watched kagome and Gaara, she mouthed 'does it bother you?'

She blinked again when Madara shook his head with a smirk on his face. 'ive… ive gone to another a few times while I was away from kagome, I have no right to let it bother me.' He mouthed back.

He saw the troubled look on Rakshas face as he turned to Kagome and Gaara.

Gaara pulled away with a dazed look on his face as he traced the markings on kagomes cheek.

Kagome blinked and turned to the fire before taking out the meet that was roasting and took the meat that were on spits before handing one to Madara and Gaara before turning to Raksha.

She saw the look on rakshas face and tilted her head. Raksha gestured kagome over, she went and sat next to her.

She took the meet kagome offered her before kagome sat next to her.

She leaned over and whispered. 'are you sure… that the thing you guys have will work out.' Kagome glared at Madara 'it has to work out. Otherwise I don't know how I should feel about Madara anymore….' Raksha blinked at kagome.

Kagome used the link between her and Raksha and explained the situation with her memories. Raksha felt tears go down her face as she stared down at the meat she has in her hands and looked up at kagome.

'has it… you…' kagome looked up at the sky with a sad look. 'madara is my mate… he shouldn't want to do that in the first place, the fact that he did… it…' Raksha shook her head and bit into the meat before chewing thoughtfully.

'so you think having both you and Gaara will… smooth things out?' kagome nodded. 'his an inuyukai… he was still making the transition from human to youkai back then.. so I shouldn't be hard on him.' Kagome looked at Gaara fondly.

'besides, both me and Madara like Gaara.' Raksha blushed and continued to eat.

Once she was finished she looked over at kagome 'let me guess, you guys are new to a relationship like this?' she asked only to laugh at kagomes pouting face.

Kagome nodded and went to cut up the roasted meat and handed them to her group.

Once they were finished eating kagome pulled out bedrolls from her charms and she smiled when Gaara and Madara put theirs next to kagomes.

She leaned back in hers, her arm crossed behind her head as she looked up at the stars.

Gaara leaned towards kagome before tracing her marks again as Madara snuggled against her side and inhaled her scent.

' **mate… im sorry…** ' his inner demon was crying out, he didn't know he hurt her that bad…

He looked over at Gaara and closed his eyes as he brought his hands around kagomes side.

Gaara wraped his arms around both kagome and Madara before drifting off to sleep, since he didn't have the kind of hearing the youkais had. He didn't hear the conversation.

The next morning kagome stretched and leaned back before giggling, she was laying across Gaara and Madara. She got up and looked around, it was still early morning.

She looked up at the sky and pouted before looking back and almost awed at the sight. Gaara and Madara shifted when kagome moved. Madara was holding Gaara as Gaara snuggled closer.

She looked over when she heard Raksha shift and she saw that she was awake.

'good morning' she mouthed, not wanting to wake the two. Kagome grinned 'morning' she mouthed back before taking out more meat from her charm and setting it up to cook.

She was poking the fires when she felt madaras aura fluctuate. She looked over and saw Madara open an eye and look up at her. she rushed over and kissed Madara before giggling. "good morning sleeping beauty" she said in a cheerful tone and Madara grumbled.

She laughed as Madara rolled over so his back was to her. he can be a bit of a grouch in the mornings.

Her laughing woke Gaara up who glared up at her before getting up slowly. He looked over at the fire and looked up at kagome.

She leaned down and kissed him "morning" she said just as cheerfuly only for her to yelp as Gaara took her and brought her down so she was laying next to him.

She was laughing when he snuggled against her "sleep." He commanded only for kagome to roll her eyes "we have to set out!" Madara rolled over and snuggled against gaaras back before looking down at kagome.

She sighed. "sleep." There is no way she will be able to win against those two.

She glared at them before looking over at the fire and the cooking meat. She saw as Raksha rolled her eyes and take the meat out before she snuggled closer and slept.

She woke up to poking. She opened her eyes and shut them against the glaring sun before peaking up.

She felt like murdering them, Madara and Gaara told her to sleep. Yet THEIR POKING HER WITH STICKS!

She growled and swiped her hand, youkai infused to fine points. They jumped back when the swipe cut the sticks and the strikes went towards them.

Madara scratched his head and laughed nervously as Gaara looked at anything but her.

She got up and blinked when Raksha gave her meat, Raksha sweat dropped. 'their right, shes a bigger grouch when shes woken up suddenly.' She sighed in relief when kagome just ate, glaring at Madara and Gaara.

Madara and Gaara sat across from her and they smiled before saying "as you said this morning, we should head out…" that was the wrong thing to say….

They yelped before jumping into the trees, trying to escape kagome who pulled out a chain with a weight at the end.

They were deep in the forest when they heard cracking and falling behind them. They looked back to see trees falling as a chain came hurtling at them. They yelped and tried to dodge only for the weight on the chain to brake the branch they dodged in.

The chain swung back and wrapped around both their bodies before they were thrown back to the clearing they ran from. Gaara blushed and looked up at Madara, this was appearantly turning him on…

Gaara shifted against Madara and nearly chuckled, it doesn't hurt to tease him…

They gulped and looked at a disturbingly calm kagome who was eating and drank from a water bottle.

They were tied up by the chain and on the sitting across from her again.

They tried to struggle against the chain and Madara even tried to break it. Nothing will work.

They calmed down after a while, thinking that kagome isn't mad at them anymore.

After she ate, her and Raksha cleared up camp and kagome put things away calmly, they were expecting her to let them go before they left…

But they started screaming when kagome and Raksha jumped into the treetops and just ran among the trees without a care, it didn't even effect kagome with the fact that she was carrying them by dragging them with the chain.

After they hit and broke a few branchs Gaara put a sand barrier around him and Madara and they sighed in relief. "remind me… why do we keep doing that?" Gaara laughed.

"youd think after the first time of pissing her off when we do that, we would learn to stop…" he said quietly as Madara rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Gaara and Madara hung onto the chains they were trapped in and screamed in terror.

'oh god, kagome noticed the barrier… shes… shes trying to break it' they both thought and they looked up in horror as there cracks in the sand on top.

"Gaara…." Madara said, terror clear in his tone.

Gaara concentrated chakra, veins showing up on his head from the strain as he strengthened the barrier.

'she must be pissed…' Gaara thought with a gulp when the barrier strengthened.

After a while of being bashed around, they both sighed in relief when it stopped and they slumped against each other.

They looked at each other and started laughing suddenly as they leaned their head against each other. 'thank god its over…' they both thought.

Outside the barrier kagome was giggling over at the ball of sand that was attached to her chain as her and Raksha went back into the tree tops.

The area of forest they were in now a demolished site filled with blood.

Somewhere in that site were body parts and crushed limbs of grass nin.

Raksha looked over at kagome "your having too much fun with that." She said dissaprovingly as kagome swung the chain and the ball crashed into a tree. They sweat dropped when they heard muffled screams. "nah, id say they deserve it." Kagome said with an evil grin.

Raksha rolled her eyes "though, that was kind of a good idea…" she said quietly as she looked over at the ball.

'im surprised it held up….' Raksha thought.

They ran ahead and for hours they jumped from tree top to tree top. It seems that blast they got from the grass nin blew them quite a bit away.

Kagome looked up at the sky, by nightfall. They will be halfway to the meeting point, she sighed and rubbed her head before turning to Raksha "food pill" she said when she held out her hand.

Raksha threw over a pouch and kagome took out a food pill before swallowing it.

Kagome passed the pouch over to Raksha and they looked on ahead, kagomes foot slipped on a branch and she was going to go down but Raksha jumped over and caught her before saying with a sigh "kagome-senpai…." Kagome stuck her tongue out before jumping back into the treetops.

"come on, the goal is to keep going until nightfall, get as far as possible!" she said as Raksha shook her head before getting up shakily. Kagome may be alright with going forward after a fight like that… but Raksha wasn't feeling so well…

Kagome looked over and gasped, Raksha collapsed and was heading for the ground headfirst…

She used her demonic speed and caught Raksha before setting her down gently.

She took out a bedroll and set Raksha into it as she poured reiki to her hand to analyze rakshas vitals.

She sighed, she was glad. Raksha wasn't too badly hurt, her ribs are a little bruised but that's to be expected after being used as a punching bag…

She rolled her eyes before putting Raksha under to sleep.

She looked over at the sand ball and used the mating bond to talk to Madara 'mate… tell Gaara he can let the barrier down now…' she felt a ping of fear from the bond as Madara asked 'your… your not mad?' he pouted when he only heard laughter.

He relayed the message from Gaara and the barrier crumpled to see kagome trying to hold back her laughter.

She sobered up and tugged on the chain. She continued to tug until her lovers were close enough to take the chain off.

Madara and Gaara were still trying to process the fact that Raksha was in a bed roll…

"what… what happened to her?" Gaara said quietly.

"oh its nothing, we were just attacked by graa nin earlier. She is just over exhausted." Her mate and Gaara blinked at her.

"WE WERE ATTACKED!" they yelled out only for kagome to smile nervously and scratch her head.

"yea…"

She facepalmed when Madara and Gaara rushed over to make sure she was okay.

"ALRIGHT IM FINE! QUIT FUSSING!" she yelled out and she sat back against a tree.

Madara and gaare sat in front of her and looked at her expectantly.

Kagome grinned at Gaara "good job on the barrier though!" she said, clearly proud of Gaara.

Gaara raised an eyebrow and Madara slapped his forehead.

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY THROW US AROUND AS A WEAPON!" Madara screamed out and kagome grinned "YEP!" she said cheerfully and Gaara twitched.

"anyways, their dead now." She said as the sand was sucked into Gaara gourd and he looked over at it surprised.

"theres… theres blood in my sand…" he said in awe and kagome rolled her eyes. "that's kind of to be expected." She said with her 'well duh.' Tone.

She looked over at Raksha "I put her under a medical sleep so she can heal properly, she should be ready to go tomorrow morning."

They looked over "how heavily is she under?" they both asked and kagome laughed. "elephants can have a stampede and she wont even notice!" she said almost proudly and yelped when they lunged at her.

Gaara was kissing her as Madara bit her neck, taking off her corset and letting his fingertips trail up her stomach and sides.

She arched her back, gently biting gaaras lip as Madara squeezed her breasts.

They went down on the grass as more clothing were removed and a while later she was leaning against gaaras chest as Madara traced circles on her shoulder from behind.

"next time.. warn us when something like that happens." Madara said with a shudder. Gaara stiffened and grabbed kagomes hands.

Kagome leaned towards Madara at the look of utter defeat and dismay crossed gaaras face "seriously… don't do that again." He said quietly and kagome kissed him "I make no promises" she said as she grinned at them.

She grind back against Madara as she let her fingertips trail down gaaras chest and abs before grasping him.

"your insatiable.." they both said in awe as kagome grinned.

The next morning kagome was kneeling before a sleeping Gaara and Madara, she was dressed in white leather pants, a red blouse and a white corset. Her swords were attached to the back of the corset as always and she looked down at her arm guards.

She couldn't decide on white arm guards or red, so she went with both. It made it look like her arm guards were splatter with blood but that will happen soon anyways.

She had a stick in each hand and she smirked. 'payback bitch.' She thought as she used demonic speed to rapidly poke Gaara and Madara.

They woke up, jumping in taijutsu stances before glaring down at a laughing kagome. "DAMNIT KAGOME!" they both yelled out, waking up Raksha who got up groggily, rubbing her eyes as she looked over at Madara and Gaara who were standing over kagome.

Kagome sobered up and layed back with her arms crossed and behind her head, she was looking up at Madara and Gaara. She smiled ' **i believe I found the answer to your problem** ' her beast whispered and kagome blinked.

' _what problem?_ '

' **you want Gaara in the mating bond eh?** ' kagome nodded to her beast.

' **next time… when you guys…** ' wow, even she can hear her beast blush. She was tempted to look in her minds eye to see what that actually looks like.

' **anyways… when you guys… umm… well… alright just you and Madara mark him at the same time!** ' her beast sputtered out and kagome looked up at Madara and Gaara with a happy grin on her face.

Madara tilted his head having heard that conversation with her beast and raised an eyebrow at her.

The look in his eyes made kagome blush as she looked over at Gaara. Madara couldn't help but smile down at kagome as he held out a hand to help her up.

.:.:.:.:.

*stares intently at screen* im not happy with these numbers *mutters to herself* ^_^ anyways, review for my own selfish desires.

But, as it is. Im not exactly out of flow for words, Im just a little scatter brained from work. I have the story all 'written' out for the chunin exams anyways. Its just trying to write out for the meeting in suna that's a problem for me.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 26:

The look in his eyes made kagome blush as she looked over at Gaara. Madara couldn't help but smile down at kagome as he held out a hand to help her up.

Once kagome got up she looked over at Raksha. "how are you feeling?" she watched as Raksha tenderly checked her sides and look up in surprise "i-im… im alright" she said in awe making kagome laugh. "so I take it your ready to head out again?" she saw Raksha nod and she turned to madara and Gaara.

"maybe… maybe we should use your sand to travel Gaara." She said almost disappointed.

Kagome put everything away as she watched Raksha get ready and heave the pack onto her back. she nodded to Gaara before sand gathered underneath their feet.

Raksha was still unsure of being carried around in sand, she was afraid she would fall through.

Gaara rolled his eyes and had them all on one pile and they set off for suna. While they were traveling, kagome pulled out jerky and some sake.

They looked at kagome questioningly when she pulled out the sake, but they took the jerky as kagome sat down and took a swig of the flask.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. "mate… why?" Madara asked, looking down at the flask. Kagome shrugged "its just… the last time I was in suna…" she said as Madara nodded in understanding.

She put the flask away and started eating the jerky until kunai came hurtling at them. Gaaras sand went up and protected them from the attacks.

Kagome sighed and looked over as Gaara put down the sand to see who was attacking.

When she saw that it were priest from suna she started rubbing her head and put up a pink barrier. "just… just keep going, please?" she asked, not wanting to see what priests let themselves become.

She looked up shocked before tugging on gaaras sleeve. "go east." She said as they changed direction. She focused her reiki barrier and slowed it to become lens as it focused through the forests.

She rubbed her temple when she saw Kakashi and Tenzou struggling against ANBU from konoha, they didn't have their hiate-ate…

Tenzou was heavily wounded as Kakashi tried to support him as Tenzou used his woodstyle jutsu to create a barrier between them and ANBU.

Kagome looked over at Gaara as gaaras speed doubled, she sighed. They wont make it in time. She thought as she saw the byakugan…

She grabbed madaras hand and used her light orb.

Madara was in the wooden barrier with Kakashi and Tenzou as he provided chakra to help strengthen it. Kagome leapt in front of the air palm that was aimed at the wooden barrier and coughed up blood as she smirked up at Neji.

"I see tsunade has you doing her dirty work." She said with a sneer as the ANBU stepped back.

Kagomes leather mended and she got up as she wiped her mouth.

She looked at the Byakugan and sighed. "neji…" she said softly and she watched him take a step back from her.

"h-how." He said as he stared at the fact that kagome was still standing.

Kagome walked forward calmly as she looked at each ANBU. "you guys are not to hurt kakashi or Tenzou anymore. I am putting them under my protection." She saw as ANBU jumped into the tree tops and disappeared. Neji was preparing to follow behind but he froze.

"tell tsunade she wasnt fast enough." She said as neji looked back before disappearing also.

Kagome turned as the wooden barrier went down and she rushed forward, she brought out two glowing pink hands and put them on Kakashi and tenzous shoulders before healing them.

She blinked as they tackled her to the ground, rubbing their faces in her hair.

"gome!" Tenzou said as Kakashi looked down at her.

"uh?" she said as they helped her up.

They bowed to her "thank you kagome." They said as they looked up at her "we… we would like to join your village." Kakashi said seriously and kagome slapped her forehead.

"you can join, but we will not be heading there right now. We are on a mission to suna, as it is were only halfway to the meeting point." Kakashi blinked at kagome. "but you have instintanous teleportation, you can get there within an hour" Kakashi said.

Kagome laughed "we are taking our time kaka-kun, I have my genins on a mission to escort some people to the some villages. We are to meet them at the border of suna."

Kakashi blinked and Tenzou slumped forward. "your confusing." They said, still not getting it and Gaara and Madara along with Raksha set down at kagomes side.

Kakashi and Tenzou glared at Madara, ignoring the fact that Gaara is there also. They pointed at him "whats he doing here?" they asked darkly only for kagome to sigh.

"his my mate. And 'feudal lord' of akuma. If you have a problem with him, than surely you would not like staying in akuma."

Kakashi looked over as Tenzou asked "whys that kagome?"

Kagome grinned. "because the akatsuki are part of it!" she took a step back at their murderous glares and sighed before looking over at Gaara. "it seems we will be bringing these two along with us."

Kakashi and Tenzou put their hand on each others shoulders to steady themselves.

Gaaras sand sped past as they weaved through trees and by nightfall he allowed the sand to set them down in a clearing. Kagome and Madara rushed forward when Gaara collapsed.

Kagome picked Gaara up and Madara set up a fire pit as Raksha prepared the meat kagome brought out from her charms. Kakashi and Tenzou blinked at how fast they worked, Gaara only collapsed a minute ago!

Kagome leaned back on the tree, Gaara settled on her lap with his head on her shoulder. She sighed down at him and held him close. She needs to have a talk with him about him pushing his limits.

Kakashi and Tenzou were watching in morbid fascination as they went about setting up camp and blinked when Gaara opened his eyes and snuggled closer to kagome as she smiled.

They looked over at each other, didn't she say Madara was her mate?

They looked over at Madara who was poking the fire as embers were created in the centre, Raksha handed over a wrapped chunk of meat as Madara set it into the embers.

They went over to Madara as he sat down in front of the fire. "uh?" they asked, lost for what to do and not exactly sure what was going on.

Madara looked over at them, his sharingan activated. "what is it." He said distantly as he stared in the fire, not interested in the two ex ANBU. He was more worried about Gaara but he knew kagome would know what to do if it was something bad.

They opened their mouths to say something until Gaara opened his eyes and kagome glared down at him.

"DAMNIT GAARA! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" kagome yelled only for Gaara to jump away and hide behind Madara.

Kakashi and Tenzou sweat dropped and blinked.

"wait, whats the kazekage doing here anyways?" kagome laughed nervously. "well, he sort of came to akuma on behalf of something I wrote to his council, now me and Madara are escorting him back to suna."

Gaara blinked at kagome. "but I thought?" Madara and kagome shook their heads.

Raksha grabbed some meat and handed it to the group as she ate quietly, watching the odd group and hoping for some sort of explosion.

Gaara twitched.

Kagome looked over and shared a look with Madara.

Gaara twitched again.

Madara took kagomes hand and they ran into the treetops.

"YOU DID ALL THAT!?" kagome yelped as Madara increased his speed to his demonic speed.

In the distance. "YOU DID ALL THAT BECAUSE OF THAT!?" Gaara yelled out as there was an explosion.

Madara looked back and kagome yelped, she steadied him when he sliped and they kept running.

"YOUR DEAD!" Gaara yelled out when there was a sand tsunami heading for them with Gaara on top of it.

"damnit Madara! Your not fast enough!" kagome yelled out and took over, Madara looked back and sighed in relief when the sand tsunami started to get further.

At the camp Raksha was doubled over laughed as Kakashi and Tenzou went out of a sand pile and coughed up sand.

They pointed at Raksha "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" they cried out only to sweat drop when Raksha was too busy laughing.

She gasped in breath but kept laughing as she held her stomach.

After a while she wiped the tears off her cheek and smiled up at the sky, they never fail to entertain that's for sure. It makes being away all this time and staying in forests worth it.

She blinked when Kakashi and Tenzou leaned over her, now in her line of sight. She blushed when she saw them glaring at her "nani?" she asked and they fell over anime style.

"we said, what just happened?" they asked and Raksha giggled. "oh, they just pissed off Gaara." She said in a matter of fact tone.

They sweat dropped. "do they always do that?" Raksha nodded and looked over with a blush. "im just glad they didn't piss him off enough for him to establish his dominance. Sometimes kagome does that to Madara." She squeezed her legs together and sighed, of course the original has to have someone as delicious as Madara.

They blinked at her. "uh?" Raksha waved away her hands as she had a pleasant look on her face along with a blush "ah, nothing. Thing that happened is they pissed off Gaara, that's it." They looked in the path of destruction from gaaras sand tsunami.

"will.. will they be okay?" they asked and Raksha rolled her eyes. "they will be fine!" she ran in the middle of the path. "come on! we cant let them leave us behind!" she cried out as Kakashi and Tenzou ran after her.

Kagome gulped when the tsunami started to come close. "oh god kagome, his gaining speed!" Madara said as he ran with kagome. They both looked back and back in front and yelped before dodging a tree.

Them separating and having to turn to the side caused them to stumble, they fell and both crashed into trees.

They were looking at the sand tsunami that was getting close.

'damnit…' they thought, wishing their healing can speed up.

They tried to get up and they walked over to each other.

"its no use Madara…" kagome said as sand wrapped around their ankles.

They were swept up and brought to the top of the tsunami to see a murderous Gaara. They smiled nervously "babe…" they tried to say only for Gaara to "hn."

They were ready to receive whatever punishment he thought to give them when he suddenly smiled. They blinked. "caught you…" he said quietly and they were brought down into the sand, it tearing their clothes on the way and kagome rolled her eyes as madara looked over at her.

Raksha rolled her eyes, having felt the shift in aura as she grabbed Kakashi and Tenzou. They tried to run forward but with her grip on them they lost their footing and landed back on their asses. "DAMNIT! LET US GO! WE HAVE TO MAKE SURE KAGOMES OKAY!" Kakashi yelled out.

Raksha shook her head "their fine." She said as she looked around. She sighed, stopping here should be fine.

She sat back onto the sand and blinked when Tenzou held up his fist to her. "DON'T YOU GET IT! KAGOMES IN DANGER!" he yelled out and Kakashi opened his eye and glared with his sharingan.

"we are going. Your not stopping us." He said as they turned around and ran ahead.

Raksha slapped her forehead and followed after them.

Kakashi and Tenzou went to the very end where the sand stopped and looked away blushing.

Raksha peeked over their shoulders and giggled.

Kagome yelped and put her reiki, youki and chakra forth as they covered them and looked up at Kakashi and Tenzou, face crimson red.

"uh…" she said shyly as Madara rolled his eyes and Gaara kept his mouth shut.

"it seems madara isn't the only one who likes to assert dominance kagome-senpai" Raksha said as she looked around at the torn clothes.

Kagome put her hand to her charms and brought out clothes for her and Madara, she pouted over at Gaara. "you never gave me a set of clothes to seal away." She said as Gaara blinked.

That's right, he didn't. he looked down at the chakra cloak he was wearing and blinked.

"I guess this will have to do than." He said sullenly and Madara chuckled.

"kagome, didn't I give you a t-shirt and shorts?" he asked as kagome nodded.

Kagome put her hand to her charm, black shorts and a red t-shirt came out. Kagome looked over at Gaara and took out a mesh shirt as she handed them to him.

He put his sand up as he dressed, when it went down kagomes eyes widened as she tackled him. She was rubbing her cheek on his "OH MY GOD!" she screamed out as Kakashi and Tenzou sweat dropped. "YOUR SO KAWAII!" she said as Gaara wrapped his sand around her waist and lifted her away.

She was dangling from his sand trying to escape until she slumped forward and glared at Gaara.

"hmmph." She finally said and Gaara let her down.

They looked around and sweat dropped, they looked over at the sand desert and kagome laughed. "well than! I guess we just need to wait than!" she said as she walked over to the border and tilted her head, she looked down at the path of destruction.

"mate, you should put the sand into the desert." Madara was going to open his mouth to tell her that he cant do that. Then he blinked, they both marked Gaara. A smile slowly made its way on his face as he rushed forward and picked up kagome and Gaara into a bear hug.

"isn't it wonderful" he breathed out and Gaara blinked, he can feel them in his mind.

He blinked at kagome and Madara. "yes! It worked!" she cheered and Kakashi and Tenzou looked at Raksha. "?"

She laughed and waved her hands at them "you don't want to know!" she said as kagome buried her face in gaaras neck and kissed her mark, Madara leaned down and kissed his mark.

Gaara blushed and smiled shyly "so?" kagome nodded. He looked at Madara "am i?" he nodded to and kagome coughed. "as I was saying, put the sand back!" she said sternly and they sweat dropped.

Madara put them down and Gaara stood in front of the sand, he held out his hands and the sand slowly gathered before rushing into the desert in a river.

They blinked, now theres sand dunes on this part of the border.

Kagome rushed up onto the sand and collapsed onto it at the top as she looked up at the clear sky.

The rest of the group went up to meet her and Kakashi and Tenzou had their arms crossed down at her "you know, its been a while since we last saw each other." Tenzou said as kagome blinked, he was right.

She lunged at them and hugged them tight "I missed you guys!" she said happily as they hugged back. Madara put his face in his hands. And Gaara crossed his arms, looking off in the distance were suna was.

He looked over at kagome and Madara, they were right to escort him. Especially since they can help draw out the people who wants to assisnate him.

He put his hand to his chin. "madara, kagome. Put a henge on." kagome nodded and put her henge in place as she became koneko and smiled up at Kakashi and Tenzou.

She growled when they put their elbows on her head and grinned off in the direction of suna. "ARG!" she said as she pushed them down the sand dune.

She was laughing as they finally stopped at the bottom in a cloud of dust.

"she never changed…" they said, still dizzy from the tumble down.

Madara sat cross legged in the direction of the forest, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

He twitched when kagome poked his cheek. He tried to ignore her. he twitched again when Gaara joined in poking him.

He ignored Gaara too.

Raksha and giggled, she gestured Kakashi and Tenzou up and they came up.

They joined them in poking Madara.

He twitched again. He growled and flared his youki at the annoying group and opening his eyes "STOP THAT ALREADY!" he said as kagome giggled.

They started poking him again and he twitched.

He used susano and he glared at everyone in the group when they were held up in hands.

Kakashi and Tenzou were panicing, thinking they were done for. "WERE SORRY!" they cried out but Gaara and kagome just crossed their arms, glaring at Madara.

They blinked at them, they turned to Raksha and saw her leaning on her hand, elbows leaning on the hand holding her. she was staring at Madara casually and Kakashi and Tenzou looked at each other.

"nani?" they said as they turned to raksha, it seems she is the one who can give them answers when it turns to the odd couple.

Raksha held up a finger, than the hands lowered them onto the ground. Madara had his arms crossed as his foot tapped the sand.

Kagome and Gaara looked at each other before turning to Madara and smiling.

They tackled him and started snuggling him, kagome rubbing her cheek on his cheek as Gaara nipped at his neck.

Madara sighed "its impossible to stay mad at you guys." He said sullenly, kagome and Gaara jumped up cheering and Kakashi and Tenzou did a double take, seeing Gaara this way.

Madara layed back on the sand and glared up at the sky before his face softened and he looked over at kagome than Gaara.

After a while of doing nothing kagome got bored and pulled out her ipod. She put on the headphones instead of the earbuds and blinked at Madara who tugged on her hair. He held out his hand with a pout and she giggled as she pulled out an ipod for him.

Gaara was watching curiously, not having seen kagome use it before. Kakashi and Tenzou rolled their eyes and layed back intent on taking a nap. Kagome did heal them and replemish their chakra a bit. But they would still need sleep in order to be at a hundred percent.

Kagome giggled at Madara and held out headphones instead of earphones. Madara switched it out and nodded to kagome, they ran into the desert and her group were going to run after them but kagome knew they would do that so she yelled out "DON'T FOLLOW US!" they stayed back and watched as Madara and kagome became specs.

They blinked when suddenly madaras susano became visible, a huge giant in middle of the desert. They blinked again when there was a pinkish purple spec hitting the giant and sweat dropped when an arm came off.

The arm grew back and they felt the shock waves as wind blew at them, sand was blown into the forest and they covered their face. Still watching as the pink spec became another giant.

They felt their knees shake as they felt the sheer power of it, the giants started clashing together and kagome pulled out one of a her swords.

They gasped when arcs of black started heading for the purple giant, the giant jumped into the air and held out its sword to block the shockwaves from the attack.

The pinkish purple giant jumped after it and they gasped when a sword was thrust through it.

Kagome was giggling and she saw the excited look in madaras eyes as they battled, Madara pulled out susano so kagome allowed her reiki and youki to engulf her as it became a version of the susano. She was slashing her sword which had enlarged at Madara.

Kagome was listening to three days grace as they battled and she knew Madara was listening to music as well.

After a while of trading blows, they dispersed their jutsu and rushed at each other in hand to hand combat, kagome was hitting him with blows of reiki in chakra points. Since its reiki and not chakra, it will hurt like a son of a bitch, but it wont damage him. At first it will be very painful but after the battle. It will be more painful as it heals him.

They kept at it and she kept dodging his kicks and punches, she was going to kick him across the face when Madara caught her ankle.

Her eyes widened in a show of surprise and Madara smirked, he felt himself stiffen when kagome grinned at him and she turned in mid air, kicking him in the other side of the head with the foot he didn't have a hold on.

He went flying a few meters and spat out blood before wiping his mouth.

Kagome had her hands on her hips as she smirked at him, he lunged at her, aiming punches for her midsection and snickered when a couple contacted, she was trying hard not to let it affect her. but he can tell from her slowing movements.

He continued his onslot and she switched her defensive stance to offensive and he had to dodge her attacks.

Suddenly from behind she jumped and slashed her arm across his shoulders and he went down hard, he went up on his arms as he spat out more blood. He turned around to glare at kagome 'she was supposed to be slowing down… not speeding up' he thought angrily.

She was still smiling down at him than he did hand signs rapidly. She gasped and wrapped herself in water as a huge fireball went her way.

She was able to endure it, but the water she had herself in evaporated to steam. She glared back at the desert the fireball went through and saw clear glass.

She looked around her and giggled happily before using the steam against Madara.

He had to dodge it, but the steam went too close to his arm, scorching his skin. He swore and threw up his hand as lightning came hurtling at kagome. Kagome danced around it before rushing at Madara with crystal around her arm in a jaded sword.

Madara concentrated his youki and made his own sword on his arms, they were pale yellow as he clashed with kagome.

His two swords against her one was almost too much for him, the force of the blows rattled him to the bones and he can feel the bruising already forming on his arms.

Kagome held out her unoccupied hand and a flash of purple rushed at him, he locked her sword in his and dodged the purple flash.

It went wild, going across the desert as the very sand exploded from contact with it.

Once the purple beam reached its limit, which was a few miles away. It became a concentrated blast as it exploded in that area far off.

Madara grinned madly before concentrating his youki into beams and attacking kagome with it.

She held up a reiki shield against it, but with a concentrated attack like that. She was only able to protect a small area at a time, while she was protecting herself against it, she was lunging at him with her sword.

They continued to battle as they used their beams to try to get each other.

Madara snarled out when her beam slashed across his shoulder, he pulled a arm back as he put it in the path of the beam, he turned his hand slightly as the beam went up into the sky.

That slight hesitation allowed kagome to lung at him, her purple beam dissipated as she brought her sword down, he tried to dodge her blow only for her to knock his weapon aside with her reiki shield.

He went down with her on top of him, her legs trapping his arms to his side as she held her jaded sword against his neck.

'submit.' She said in triumph and he growled out.

He flared out his youki mixed with chakra, she was thrown off him.

He went forward with his sharingan activated and he felt a slight change in his eyes. She met him halfway and they traded blows, she giggled and concentrated chakra.

She opened her mouth, took a deep breath in and spat out the concentrated chakra. Madaras eyes widened when a stream of lava was rushing at him, he felt a burst of chakra as the lava was repelled and kagome pouted at him.

Kakashi and Tenzou were watching in awe as they saw the beams slashing across the desert, sometimes causing explosions and sometimes leaving a scar on the very desert itself. Tenzou blinked at the path of destruction and saw that their attacks were melting the sand itself into glass.

Raksha was pouting at kagome 'why cant I be that strong…' she thought.

Madaras susano went up again and kagome gasped as she was forced to dodge the sword that swung down on her.

She jumped at Madara and enfused her hand with wind and lightning as she brought her fist down onto the barrier around Madara.

The encasing in the susanos forehead that contained Madara cracked.

Kagome grinned and Madara was looking at her with desire clear in his eyes.

She turned and brought her leg down in a swift kick and the susano shattered beneath her.

Madara went falling down into the sand as kagome fell with him. She winced when he landed with a thud onto his back and she landed next to him, kneeling before him.

He tilted his head to the side. Bearing his throat in submission and kagome leaned down before baring her fangs against his exposed throat.

She growled and he wrapped his arms around her, he held her close as she started kissing his neck and she giggled down at him. She took off her headphones and he did the same.

"we should take more time to fight again Madara…" she said "we don't fight as much as we used to anymore" he nodded in agreement and brought her down on his lap, holding her down onto him as she leaned down and kissed him.

She put her hands on his chest as they deepened the kiss.

After a while kagome and Madara pulled away from each other reluctantly, usually their battles would end in… favorable conditions… but they had a team who was no doubt wondering why the fuck they would suddenly start attacking each other.

Kagome sighed as Madara gripped her hips and grind against her one more time before letting her go. She got up and held out a hand, he grabbed it and she helped him up.

They started walking to the overly shocked group as she snuggled his arm, he smiled down at kagome 'I love how strong she is…' he thought as he brought up a hand and caressed her cheek. 'she always excites me during battle… shes so fun to fight…' he thought. Hashirama used to give him a good battle but after the last time they fought, no one was able to compare to his power.

His eyes softened. Than he made a bad decision in trying to put kagome down in terms of power. She corrected him rather quickly, since then, they have fought every chance they can for that rush again. She needs to hold back a bit on him, but that's because if she went full strength than she would not only kill him. But the unfortunate souls that were miles around.

He can tell fighting him is just as exciting for her as it is for him. They were walking up the sand dune now and saw as Kakashi and Tenzou looked at them with questions in their eyes.

Gaara growled out "what the fuck was that!" he snarled and looked at the destruction they caused.

Kagome sweat dropped. "uh…." She said, scratching her head.

Madara looked down at kagome. "we fight each other to let out steam. It's a sort of stress relief for us, not only that but its damn exciting." He said and Gaara looked down, he rolled his eyes when he saw madaras obvious enthusiasm.

Kakashi blinked and Tenzou pointed at kagome "is that why you never got mad at us during ANBU?" Tenzou asked and kagome nodded.

They shivered, even dozens of miles away they felt the power coming off of the two. They looked at each other.

"im just glad its not me" they said and kagome laughed. "sorry, but Madara is the only one who I can even at least fight semi-serious with." She rubbed her cheek on his arm and bit her lip when he flexed.

Madara looked down "its been a while since we last fought though." He wished they were alone.

Gaara twitched. "YOU DESTROYED MY DESERT!" he yelled out holding a fist against his two lovers and he blinked when they leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"well make it up to you." They said at the same time.

A couple minutes later they were surrounded on all sides, leaf nin, wave nin, cloud nin. Everyone from nations around suna ran towards them and they were trapped within a circle.

Kakashi and Tenzou turned their back as kagome and Madara did the same. Their back was to each other with Raksha in the centre, kagome had her cresent blades out as Madara held up his weapon.

Kakashi and Tenzou had kunais drawn and looked at their weapons before Madara and kagomes. The sweat dropped 'we need to get some specialized weapons…' they thought.

Each nin from each nation stepped forward. "we are here on reports of massive amounts of chakra from suna." They each said and they looked over at Gaara who was on a sand cloud above the four, sand spikes aimed at each nation.

"kazekage. What is the meaning of this." They said.

All the nin were trying not to show how afraid they were, they had reports of massive amounts and they couldn't believe that it broke the scales that they had in place. The power and amount of chakra that were being discharged was off the charts.

Only through sheer determination did they not shake, they thought Gaara was the meaning of it.

It seems sunas weapon was more powerful than they thought.

Madara and kagome laughed nervously "we are so sorry about that…" they said in unison. They forgot to put up power restraining barriers and forgot to put up each points to supress the chakra being discharged from their attacks.

The enemy nins held up a kunai against Madara and kagome when they spoke.

Madara and kagome stepped forward, holding each others hands as they held it up "we are the feudal lord and akumakage of akumagakure no sato. We would like to apologize for the little incident."

A leaf nin yelled out "WHY WOULD YOU APOLOGIZE!"

Sand nin pointed kunais towards Gaara. "THE MONSTER IS TO BLAME!"

It seems the nations were dead set in believing Gaara to be responsible for this incident.

Kagome and Madara looked at each other before sighing. Kagome infused large amounts of chakra and reiki and let it explode into the hand that was holding madaras.

Madara infused youki and chakra and did the same thing kagome did.

Everyone took a step back at that unfathomable amount of power.

They fell to their knees having been close enough to feel the sheer power of it, they were trying to breath as kagome snarled at everyone. "stand down or we will treat this as an attack on our person!" Madara infused more chakra and youki as kagome did the same.

They fell to the ground clutching their chest.

Each nin fron each nation choked out "alright…."

Madara and kagome stopped the flow and she smiled down at everyone happily "now was that so hard!" she said cheerfully.

Everyone got up slowly, looking at the feudal lord and akumakage with caution.

Their eyes widened. Wait. Feudal lord and akumakage….

They took a step back. it's the new nation. They took another step back.

The other nations stared at each other before they scattered. Everyone left but the sand nin, tamari and kankuru went to the front of the group and ran to Gaara.

Gaara went down from his sand as he was tackled by tamari "thank god your alright Gaara!" tamari gasped out.

"when we got the data from the chakra bursts, we thought you were…" she choked as Gaara patted her back. "its alright tamari" he said as tamari wiped her eyes.

Gaara glared at kagome and Madara "it seems someone was rather eager to fight each other."

"FIGHT EACH OTHER!" tamari cried out as she stared at kagome and Madara.

She glared at Madara "WHAT DID YOU DO!" she yelled and kagome sweat dropped.

Madara held up his hands and kagome said "it was nothing tamari! We fight when we can." She said and tamari blinked, question marks practically forming behind her head.

Kagome sighed and felt her face drop into her hands. "ech, I don't want to explain tamari" she said as she went up the sand dune and sat down facing the forest.

She knew that ANBU from each nation would be watching them until they went back into their own country. She glared at neji, the only ANBU who had a byakugan activated.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 27:

She knew that ANBU from each nation would be watching them until they went back into their own country. She glared at neji, the only ANBU who had a byakugan activated.

Madara sweat dropped, seeing kagome sulking on top of the sand dune. He walked up and saw her glaring off into the forest.

He sat next to her and leaned his head against her shoulder and licked her neck "mate.. im sorry, I was careless." He said, blaming the fact that he didn't remember to put measures in place to ensure they weren't caught using their powers.

Kagome was quiet.

"please, forgive me?" he asked her quietly. Kagome still didn't say anything.

"what will make you feel better?" he asked as he kissed her neck and finally she turned to him with a smirk on her face. Oh god, what did he get himself into? He thought, her smirking like that never ended well for anyone who seen it.

"mate, I know what will make me feel better!" she said with a happy grin.

Madara was almost afraid to ask. "…."

Kagome leaned over and kissed him "me and you are going to switch places!" she cried out as she pound her fist into her palm with a happy smile.

"huh?"

Kagome giggled. "youll be a female and ill be male. Youll have my power and ill have yours." She said with a chesire grin and Madara moved away, his arms out to protect himself. He stared at her in horror.

"why!" he cried out only to hear her giggle. If he didn't know any better, it would have sound evil to him. But he refused to believe it was evil laughter.

Kagome held out a glowing hand and it engulfed Madara and her.

Madara was gasping as his body became leaner and curves were growing in places a man shouldn't have.

Kagome was pouting down at herself and gasped out. She used her demonic speed to take off her and his clothing before the transformation was complete. She used chakra and youki to cover them both as the transformation was complete.

She had madaras body and Madara had hers, her hair was black and spikey like madaras while madaras was silvery white like kagomes.

She giggled when she saw him staring down at his body in horror.

She held out her clothing to him and she took his before dressing.

She got up happily and stretched. "you know, I never thought being a male would be this weird." She said as she stared down at herself. Madara as still staring down at himself in horror. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!" he cried out.

The sand shinobi along with everyone else looked up, finally noticing that Madara and kagome weren't with them and that it was quiet.

They blinked, it looked like kagome was yelling at Madara about something being done to her.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Madara and let her and his hair change. Her hair became her white and his became his black. Now people will be able to know which is which.

She pointed at the clothing "get dressed mate. We have a lot of explaining to do!" she said as Madara blinked when blue lace panties were thrown at him.

He blinked again as kagome put up a youki barrier and crossed her arms, she was staring at him expectantly and he sighed.

He started to dress, putting on the panties, pants and blouse was simple enough for him. But he stared down at the corset and blinked at it.

"uh?" he asked only for kagome to roll her eyes "you've taken my corset off many times." She said blushing "yet you don't know how it works?" she asked only for him to shake his head slowly.

She sighed and took the corset before putting it over his head and she settled it into place.

She tightened the buckles at his side and put the belt in place and blinked at it, it seems that madaras female body was different from hers.

She shrunk the clothes in order for it to match up with his slimmer and smaller built.

She tightened the corset again and tightened the belt. She patted the cresent blades. "you don't know how to use those mate. So don't take them out." Madara felt around his side and blinked at kagome, her clothes were oddly comfy…

He blinked when he felt the dagger at the small of his back and tried taking it out. He blinked twice at kagome "you use youki as a release mechanism to take it out." She said and laughed as he tried to use youki but used reiki instead.

He was thrown off the sand dune due to the shock and recoil from the dagger. "youki babe, not reiki." Madara glared at kagome "I DID TRY TO USE YOUKI!"

Kagome rolled her eyes "than done use the dagger either!" she yelled out as Madara got up and dusted himself off. Kagome crossed her arms and glared down at Madara. Looking down at Madara leaning back on his ass with his hands on his side holding himself up made her harden…

She blinked, this was something new for her. she looked away blushing "you make a pretty hot girl…" she said sullenly as she turned away from Madara getting up.

She waited until Madara got up to join her on the sand dune before she grinned at him, she handed him her arm guards and saw him blink at them.

She sighed and put the leather on before tightening it so it was skin tight before giving her the chains. "concentrate and bind it to the arm guards." She said and she watched as Madara held the charms in her cupped hands and tried.

She sighed. "think of it as a sealing jutsu Madara" she said and she smiled when the charms lifted and shot at madaras arms and became part of the arm guards. The charms tingled together as he moved and he blinked, the sound of it was oddly relaxing to him.

She rolled her eyes "youll have to train with that. As it is, it was reiki that made sure your arm wasn't blown off. Youll have some bruises though." She said as he blinked up at her. he growled "WHY ARE YOU SO TALL!" he shouted, pointing a finger at kagomes smug face.

For some reason the way kagome looked made him tremble as he tightened his legs and pouted up at her.

'is this how she reacts to me also?' he thought. For some reason it made his ego and pride swell as he smirked down at the grown. Kagome took his arm and they ran down the sand dune.

Gaara blinked at them, he can tell the female was Madara and the male was kagome. Kagome tackled tamari and rubbed her cheek on tamaris. Tamari thought it was Madara and she twitched dangerously.

She blinked, why is madaras hair the same color as kagomes?

"tamari, how bad is the situation with the council now?" kagome said in her deep voice and Madara trembled again.

"uh?" tamari said…

Kagome glared down at tamari "I said how bad is the situation?" she growled and the sand shinobi around her tensed, they were afraid and wary of kagome and Madara after that little incident.

Tamari looked around, only her, kankuru, Gaara and kagome knew about the council and how much they apposed of Gaara being made kazekage.

She blinked at the person she thought was Madara "kagome?" she asked slowly only for kagome to laugh and nod.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU A MAN!" tamari yelled out, she hated the fact that she found kagome attractive.

Kagome shrugged "Madara wanted to cheer me up. This sounded like a good idea." Kagome said as she crossed her chest and smirked down at a timid Madara who was figiting under the stares of everyone.

Gaara leaned over and licked madaras cheek. "tell me mate, do you regret asking?" Gaara said quietly and snickered at madaras sullen look.

Kagome leaned down and hugged Madara as she put lowered her chin to set it gently on madaras head "aw mate, its not that bad!" she said as Madara glared up at her. "YES IT IS!" he cried out. He refused to tremble again, especially since he didn't want to show how much it affected him to have kagomes arms around him.

Kagome slowly trailed her fingertips up madaras arm, caressing him as she clasped his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear "ill keep us like this until you learn not to be so sexist against other females." She said huskily and Madara leaned back against her.

Kagome looked up at the sand shinobi and growled out "you guys leave." She said and they took a step back. someone said "we are not leaving you here unattended, you may attack the sand village!" kagome laughed and tilted her head.

"we are allies of the sand through your kazekage Gaara. It is an alliance with him that I will not attack you low lives for disrespecting us so." She said as she glared at each shinobi.

They felt themselves stiffen and looked over at Gaara who was glaring at them "leave." He said and they scattered.

Tamari and kankuru sighed and looked at Gaara. "you know, if they knew how strong kagome and Madara were from the beginning they would have tried to use you from the start. As it is, due to them showing their strength and the alliance being in place. They are afraid of doing something to you least they anger the akuma nins."

Gaara nodded at tamari and kankuru "hopefully this way we will finally rid suna of their hatred." He said quietly as they nodded to him and left to suna.

Gaara turned around and raised an eyebrow at kagome and Madara.

Kakashi and Tenzou were checking out Madara, finding him rather hot.

Madara turned and glared at them "DAMNIT PERVS! STOP STARING!" he yelled out while he held up a fist against them.

Kagome laughed "please forgive Madara, he is not used to the attention he gets as a girl." Kakashi and Tenzou started nose bleeding as they looked away.

The hot girl was Madara!?

They blinked at kagome, that means kagomes the guy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Tenzou cried out and kagome laughed. "sorry, I needed something to cheer me up!" she said as she smirked down at Madara evilly "madaras misery is more than enough to cheer me up!" she chirped happily and they blinked at kagome.

They slumped forward with shadows covering their heads. "your evil" they said together and kagome smirked at them.

She was looking down at Madara with a look in her eye and she said quietly so only he can hear "i know you wont consider me evil anymore when I take you." Madara trembled at the sound of kagomes husky voice and looked away blushing.

Than he looked up at the sky when he finally got the implications of what kagome was saying.

Kagome grinned at Kakashi and pouted "though, I did switch powers with Madara so it will be a while before we can get back to normal. It will ware off in maybe a week…" she said slowly and Madara cried out "NANI!" kagome laughed.

"don't worry, the genin teams wont be here until a week and a half." She looked over at Tenzou. "until than, can you make a house for us in the forest?" she asked and Tenzou nodded.

They were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that kagome is a guy…

Kagome walked to the border and walked a few feet into the forest. She stopped and pointed at her feet, her biceps flexing "make it here." She said and Tenzou put his hands together and concentrated.

The house belt itself underneath kagomes feet and she just stood there, looking down at the group with her arms crossed.

She was now standing on the rooftop of a mansion, Raksha blushed and looked away.

Kagome jumped down and giggled at everyone, "since the genins wont be here for a while I need to train madara on his reiki, so when I feel enough time has passed in us being in these current bodies than I will let him put us back to normal." They nodded to kagome.

Kagome walked over to a spot and made hand signs before placing her hand on the ground, a structure came up made of granite.

It became stairs with a platform at the top and 12 pillars surrounding a jade platform in the middle.

Kagome grabbed madaras hands and waved to everyone "don't disturb us!" she said as they ran up the stairs. Madara was trying to keep up as kagome chuckled.

Kagome ran to the jade platform and jumped onto it, Madara having no choice but to jump with her.

Kagome took madaras hand and pointed to each pillar "these represents the 12 months of the year, each pillar symbolizes a different moon for each month." She was pointing to the symbol on each pillar. "I will not bother telling you each of a symbol, but you need to learn to concentrate your reiki and youki so they are separate from each other."

She watched as Madara nodded.

Kagome gave Madara a bow and arrow. "when you learn to separate the two powers, I wil have you learn to channel them. The easiest way is to channel them into a object to use it." She pointed to the first pillar that represents the first moon cycle "once you think you finally get it, you will hit that pillar first in the centre of the symbol."

Madara was staring at the pillar and kagome grinned at him, she leaned down and bit his earlobe gently before saying quietly "once you finally get all 12 pillars, than I will have you move onto the next thing." He felt himself sigh blissfully and almost pouted when kagome pulled away from him.

Kagome pushed him down onto his knees on the platform "not get to it!" she said as she smirked down at his shocked and flustered expression.

She watched him close his eyes and concentrate, youki and reiki were crackling off his skin as he struggled to separate the two powers from each other.

Kagome turned and sighed, this is going to take him a while. She jogged down the stairs and ran into the mansion and smirked, the male body moves with more ease than the female body. She pouted down at herself, I guess its from the fact that it is all the male body has going for itself.

She looked up at the ceiling, unlike the female body it does not have the disadvantages of curves, and it is pure muscle with not feminine grace.

She looked down at her hand as she made a fist, it concentrates only on power. She turned back in the direction of Madara and snickered. Poor him, in order to get accustome to her power, he needs to learn to concentrate not only on strength but grace also.

She sighed, it will take him a while. But she doesn't need him to master her power. Just enough so that he can turn them back into their original forms.

She clenched her fists again and giggled, she didn't know how much power he held within his body, it was sort of exciting. She 'oofed' when she bumped into Kakashi and she held out her arms to grip him to stop both from falling, she stared down at Kakashi.

"kaka-kun" she said with a happy grin and Kakashi felt himself stiffen.

"cant you… put a henge on or something?" he asked, unsettled at the fact that a male was so familiar with him.

Kagome rolled her eyes "I knew Madara would try to put a henge on himself to make himself male. So I kept that part locked, we will stay as we are until he is able to turn us back." she said with a smug grin down at Kakashi. Than she blinked.

"your…. Your shorter than I am" she said quietly and Kakashi glared up at kagome making her laugh. She ruffled his hair making it more ruffled than usual and ran up the stairs to meet the rest of the group.

She barged in and sweat dropped when everyone jumped at the door slamming against the wall. "sorry" she said while she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

She went and sat down and sighed when they heard an explosion, Kakashi barged in with a paniced expression. "what was that!? Is everyone alright?" than they felt the shockwave of reiki with youki.

Kagome laughed. "don't worry about it, its just Madara training." 'and unsuccessfully might I add.' She thought.

They all blinked at her and she stuck her tongue out at them "like I said, don't worry about it."

At the madaras training ground, he was laying back on the jade platform, his form smoking and his hair slightly sizzled from the explosion of reiki and youki. He didn't get why he needed to separate the two powers and tried to infuse the arrow with reiki only for it to backfire on him.

Once it hit the pillar, not on the mark might I add. It reacted badly and he was shocked from the powers being unable to escape the little circle he was in from the pillars.

Black electricity were traveling through the pillars, unable to escape before going for him as a conductor and he was left on the ground dazed as he stared up at the sky.

He didn't want to repeat that painful experience so he decided to go with the way kagome told him and sighed as he went into a lotus pose and concentrated again.

Kagome looked around and sighed "I forgot, Madara is the only one who can use the charms now. So we cant get the food I sealed away." She said sullenly as she held her stomach that growled again.

Everyone sighed and pulled out food pills and kagome did the same, they swallowed it and passed around a skin water jug before taking drinks from it.

Kagome giggled when there was another explosion and she rolled her eyes. "this might take a while." She said as she layed back onto the floor, she was staring up at the night sky and she looked over at Gaara. "come." She said and he went and lay next to her, she snuggled up and said to the rest. "sleep, we are going to train tomorrow." She said as she yawned.

"train?" they asked together and kagome chuckled.

She looked over at Kakashi and Tenzou from the side of her eye and said "you guys will be akuma nins, so you must train harder than you ever did in konoha in order to be a part of my nation" they blinked at her.

"why?" they asked, they thought they were powerful.

"because, even my genins are stronger than you are." She said as she drifted off to sleep and Raksha was snickering at their shocked expressions.

They never met the genins yet and they were already intimidated…

They looked around and decided to do as kagome said and they lay back and slowly drifted off to sleep.

All throughout the night, Madara was still training. He would concentrate and try to separate the two powers. Once he felt that it was good he tried to maintain it only for it to go haywire and swirl around him as he tried to contain it within him.

He sighed and lay back, needing to take a break. He was staring up at the stars 'how does kagome do it?' he thought as he sat back up and trained some more. 'if she can do it, I should be able to too!' he said with a newfound resolve. He refuses to believe that kagome can best him at something like this.

When he thought he finally got it, he notched an arrow and aimed for the first pillar, he tried to infuse reiki into it but youki mixed into it and the arrow burst, splinters going everywhere.

He sighed and notched another one, he infused reiki again and he was proud when youki didn't leak into it.

He let the arrow go and watched in awe when it was engulfed in pink and shot to the pillar at high speed. Than he pouted when the pink dissipated before hitting the pillar.

'still not enough!' he growled out as he clenched his teeth.

Throughout the night he kept at it, everytime there was an explosion he had to concentrate on separating the two powers after recovering.

'I have to do it!' he thought as he infused another arrow and let it go, he watched with bated breath as it hurtled towards the mark.

He held his breath when it finally hit and he jumped up cheering when the reiki was soaked into the pillar. A moon showed up on top of the pillar and he grinned.

He picked up the bow again and notched another arrow. He tried the same thing to the other pillar and ground his teeth when it didn't work despite it hitting the mark and the reiki being soaked up.

'i get it, I need to put more reiki into this arrow.' He thought as he tried to infuse more reiki into the next arrow.

Once he thought it was enough, he let the arrow grow and watched in horror as they arrow turned black instead of pink and struck the pillar. The same explosion and sparks went flying before he was struck by black lightning.

He was spasming on the ground as he clutched his throat, screaming in agony as he waited for it to pass.

After what felt like forever. It stopped. 'fuck… that hurts worse than the first….' He thought as he concentrated on the two powers again.

Kagome woke up and stretched before freezing. She was staring down in horror. Everyone woke up when she screamed out "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Gaara rubbed his eyes blurrily as Kakashi and Tenzou rushed forward. "whats wrong?" they asked.

Kagome was shaking as she shook her head. She looked away emberassed. Gaara raised an eyebrow and Kakashi and Tenzou looked over at each other before laughing. They knew what was wrong.

Kakashi leaned down and whispered "you know… morning wood isn't such a bad thing." Tenzou leaned down and whispered "it will go away" kagome was staring up at them. "you guys are fucking sick." She said getting up and pacing.

She felt too agitated and restless so she went to the door. She looked back and ate a food pill before growling out "training starts now." She used her demonic speed to appear out back.

She had her arms crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently. Kakashi and Tenzou appeared before her and looked up at her. "you guys will be fighting me in pure taijutsu right now." She snickered at their shocked expressions. "and note that I do not know my strength in my current form so I cant garuntee your safety" she giggled.

Madara sweat dropped, he can hear Kakashi and Tenzou screaming as he concentrated on the 3rd pillar.

There were arrows around the pillars and broken shafts around with splinters littering the place.

He ran out of arrows but he found out that he can use reiki to make more by bending the life of the earth beneath him to use wood style.

He was in awe at the power he held now that he was able to somewhat control it. He looked at the pillars, he was only able to light two…

He glared up at the moons that were above the two pillars and infused reiki into the arrow he notched before letting it fly to the third. After so many tries throughout the night, his aiming was better.

He grinned when he saw the third pillar light up.

He held his breath waiting for the moon to appear and fist pumped into the air cheering.

Then he heard the agonized screams again. He sighed 'I wonder what they are doing.' He thought. He was tempted to go see them. ' **I wouldn't do that…** ' his beast whispered and he blinked. 'why not?' he asked slowly.

' **mate put you in here for a reason to train.** ' His beast whispered ' **you are not only holding her power, you are holding the power of the shikon also. She has had thousands of years to become stronger…** ' he blinked again.

' **without this barrier to train, you would be consumed by the very power and in the process of it, your body struggling would collapse.** ' He bit his lips.

' **this power. It is not one to take so lightly, you have to master it.** ' He looked off in the distance ' **you cant step out, not when mates not here…** ' he was looking at the pillars and sighed.

He concentrated and infused chakra to aim for the 4th pillar.

He blinked in surprise when the pillar lite up. He gasped when the moon appeared.

'THAT'S HOW YOU CONTROL IT!' he thought in triumph.

He infused another arrow and aimed at the 5th.

Without turning to see it light up he infused another arrow and hit the 6th than notched another.

While he was infusing he collapsed and was laying on the ground, gasping as he struggled to move.

'whats… whats going on….'

He can practically feel his beast face palm. ' **newbie** ' his beast growled out as Madara gasped for breath.

After a few hours he was finally able to move. He got up slowly and his stomach growled.

He looked down at the charms on his arm before looking at each one.

He didn't get the pattern they were in.

He was finally able to find a bottle before putting a glowing pink and to the charm. Nothing happened.

'how does she do this?' he asked, than he remembered. Like a sealing jutsu.

He put his glowing hand to it and grinned weakly when the bottle detached and enlarged. He opened it and sniffed it.

He put the bottle to his lips and took a tentative sip. Finding it was water he drank slowly.

He stared in the area he found the water and put his hand to what looked like a bento, he grinned happily when it turned out to be one. He snapped the chop sticks apart and starting eating.

' **you know, youll have to explain to mate what happened to her bento..** ' 'hn.'

Once he finished he sealed away the empty box and sat down, staring at the afternoon sun as he drank from the bottle.

He heard a huge crash and jumped up, he was going to cross the barrier before he stopped.

'i….i cant leave….' He thought as he saw a cloud of dust go up.

He sighed, his chest heaving as he glared. He picked up the bow and notched the arrow.

He aimed for the 6th and turned, notching another arrow as he let it go towards the 7th. He stopped and gasped in a breath as he saw the moons light up.

'5 more to go….' He thought as he collapsed to the ground.

He was out cold to the world.

Kagome was staring at a gasping Kakashi and Tenzou, they were supporting each other as they were turned to her, she on the other hand was fine.

Though she had to take off her shirt because it was destroyed as a result of their attacks. She ignored Raksha drooling at the sight of her.

She went into stance again and gestured Kakashi and Tenzou to go at her again. They charged forward and they worked in unison as they tried to land blows on kagome.

She learnt how to operate the male body and was slowly getting back her grace from her female form as she danced around their strikes, every once in a while it wasn't something she could dodge easily.

So she would counter strike which resulted in pained cries from Tenzou or Kakashi. Usually both though.

They were attacking in a whirlwind of fists as kagome turned and dodged, she was avoiding striking back because she needed to train in her body in order to keep things under control and contained.

She gasped when she blocked tenzous attacked and brought up a knee to counter kakashis strike, her eyes widened when she heard a sick crunch. Kakashi went down screaming in agony as Tenzou continued attacking kagome in her shock.

Raksha ran forward and healed Kakashi. It made kagome sick when she hurt them knowing she cant heal her.

She sighed in relief when Kakashi got up and joined the fight, kagome turned her head when Tenzou attacked her from behind, aiming for her head only to punch Kakashi in the face.

Kagome giggled and Kakashi wiped his mouth and spat out blood. They lunged at her again and after a while they collapsed from exhaustion.

Kagome dusted off her jeans and shivered when the sensation brought up tingles that traveled up her spine and back down.

She shook her head before helping Kakashi and Tenzou up, she supported them as they limped over to the steps of the mansion to sit next to Raksha.

"don't you think… that you are going a little hard on them?" she asked kagome worriedly only for kagome to sigh "maybe…" she said as she watched them pass out from the exhaustion.

She sat back and looked over at madaras training grounds and grinned as the final moon lit up. She looked at Raksha and nodded before disappearing in her demonic speed.

She tackled Madara to the ground and nuzzled her face in madaras neck and inhaled madaras scent and shuddered.

She kissed madaras neck and felt herself smirk when Madara shuddered underneath her touch.

She brought her hands up madaras leg, caressing her thigh and whispered "I didn't think you would be so sensitive"

She felt herself harden and glared. It was still an odd sensation for her.

She started kissing down madaras neck to his chest and she groaned when Madara started caressing her chest down…

She gasped when Madara touched her and she tore off madaras clothing and smirked down at a shuddering Madara.

She went down and started trailing kisses down madaras chest and stomach. She played with the curls between his legs and giggled when he moaned.

She flicked out a tongue and groaned in appreciation at his unique taste.

Raksha sweat dropped when she felt the flare of youki and reiki. She looked over at Gaara who was staring at the pillars with the moons lit up.

"so Madara was able to figure it out?" he said quietly and watched as Raksha nodded.

She was staring in awe, kagome had her go through the same excersice but she only had enough power to light up the 7th pillar.

Her eyes hardened. She will train and light them all up.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 28:

Her eyes hardened. She will train and light them all up.

Kagome was staring at a shuddering Madara and growled before leaning her head down and biting his neck.

After a while their orgasms subsided and she grinned when she held Madara in her arms. "now, we should concentrate on the next step." She said and Madara groaned. "CANT I TAKE A BREAK!?" he cried out and Madara stiffened when he saw the look on kagomes face.

"nope!" kagome said in her deep voice before getting up and dressing, she patted herself down as she watched Madara dressed.

He was able to get the corset on slowly before he looked up at kagome. Kagome pointed at madaras heels "the next step requires you to take those off." She said and Madara groaned before looking up at the sky "ITSS NIGHT KAGOME! CANT I SLEEP?" kagome shook her head.

He sighed and bent down to take off his heels and moaned when he felt kagome spank him. Kagome chuckled "sorry, wanted to do that for a while." She said as Madara took off the heels.

Kagome put the heels down to the granite ground, off the jade platform. She shook her head when Madara leaned down to pick up the bow and arrow.

Kagome took them and threw them into the air before destroying it with fireball jutsu.

Madara covered his face when the flame went up and he stared at kagome in awe, forgetting that kagome destroyed his weapons.

Kagome saw him twitch and she said calmly "no more training wheels Madara, you will be making a bow and arrow through pure reiki." She pointed to each pillar. "you will be repeating the same steps. But you will not have something to channel your reiki into."

She walked to the direction of the mansion and stopped when Madara grabbed her arms and leaned his head on it. She turned her head and blinked down at Madara, he was giving her the puppy eyes. "isn't there an easier way babe?" Madara asked huskily and kagome laughed. She leaned down and captured madaras lips in her own.

After a while she pulled away and said quietly "no shortcuts Madara." She turned and left, Madara was glaring at her back as he went to the jade platform. He was glaring at the pillar. 'she said to make a bow and arrow with pure reiki…' he thought as he tried, he only succeeded in having reiki swirl around him.

He sighed and stopped panting. He tried again and again it swirled around him. He screamed in frustration and he froze, he can hear kagomes deep throaty laughter off in the distance. He growled at kagomes laughter and tried again.

Kagome went to the entrance of the mansion and blinked to see Kakashi and Tenzou still asleep. She took out rope and made hammocks among the trees before lifting Kakashi and Tenzou, she dropped them into the hammocks and made her way to the next tree.

She made another hammock and crawled in with a weary sigh.

Raksha and Gaara looked at each other. "what should we do?" Raksha asked when kagome drifted off to sleep. Gaara was watching kagome and smiled to himself, she is learning to trust those around her. so far its him, Kakashi, Tenzou and Madara that she let herself drift off to sleep around.

He stared at Raksha. "do you have the same condition the original has?" he growled out and she nodded.

Gaara looked over at the pillars. "you can train." He said and Raksha nodded. "ill have to ask you to make sand clones." Gaara nodded and made sand clones.

He blinked when Raksha slapped sutras onto their foreheads and they were infused with reiki. After the sutras were in place Raksha set down over a dozen piles of sutras next to Gaara. "ill have you continuely making clones. Each clone will have sutras attached" Gaara nodded and Raksha along with the clones ran into the clearing, Raksha turned around and put out her hands as a pink bow was formed.

She was aiming at each clones and the sutras would repell the arrows. She would have to work hard to destroy the clones.

Throughout the night, it was filled with grunts and crackling from the trees that were struck by rakshas arrows.

Gaara was leaning on his knee as he watched Raksha train. 'I never got to see mate train before…' he thought and he grinned.

He would have to see that for himself one day.

When morning came Raksha was in her pants and a chest binding, sweat trailing off her skin as she collapsed onto the stairs taking a swig from the water bottle.

Not even half the sutras were used in her training. She glared at them.

She blinked when kagome got up and stretched, she blushed when she saw kagomes muscles flex and the cute way kagome yawned.

Kagome turned her head to the side, trying to get the kinks out of her neck as she got up and smirked down at a sleeping Kakashi and Tenzou.

She had an evil smirk on her face when she took the edge of the hammock and flipped them over, they fell to the forest ground with a groan at the sudden impact.

They were glaring up at kagome and raised an eyebrow at the view they got.

"get up, its time to train again." She said as she looked towards the pillars. Not even one was lite up yet.

She sighed and they went to the clearing, Kakashi and Tenzou swallowed a food pill as they went into taijutsu stances.

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and smirked at them, they rushed at her and the battle started.

Raksha was on the patio of the mansion, she was gasping as she looked up. Gaara leaned over her "are you finished training already?" he said emotionlessly and Raksha glared. "no!" she cried out as Gaara made sand clones and the sutras attached themselves to their foreheads.

Raksha yelped as she dodged their attacks and held up her arms, when her bow and arrow were forming. she wasn't able to dodge an attack and it resulted in a burning slash on her upper arm. She ground her teeth and kept firing arrows.

Throughtout the day, kagome trained with Kakashi and Tenzou who were steadily getting stronger. Raksha was training with Gaara who was laying back on the patio with a brain dead look.

'even doing paperwork is more exciting than this.' He thought as he stared at nothing. He was so bored…

He looked over as Raksha was battling his sand clones. He didn't know what those sutras did to his clones but he saw that they were able to withstand her attacks.

Madara still wasn't able to light a single moon, he was gasping on his hands and knees, his hand smoking and scorched.

After a while he saw his hand heal up as he continued to gasp 'I thought the first part of the training was hard….' He thought as he got up and concentrated on forming the bow and arrow.

Kakashi and Tenzou collapsed onto the ground again and was gasping at the dark sky, they blinked when kagome picked them up like rag dolls. "HEY!" they cried out, struggling weakly to get out of her grasp.

They stopped when kagome tightened her hold, making her biceps flex as she glared down at them "stop." She said as she walked over to the hammock. She dropped them onto the hammock and grinned down at them.

"now, another week away until the genins get here." She said as she crossed her arms. She was staring down at them "I will have you guys duel against my genins to determine your strength." She said as she chuckled at their shocked looks.

"sleep, tomorrow I will have you guys work on jutsu with chakra restraints." They gulped before nodding.

Kagome went over to the training ground Raksha and Gaara were walking in.

She blinked as Gaara watched Raksha battle against sand clones with a dull look on his face.

She went behind him and wrapped her arms around him and chuckled, seeing that Gaara was smaller than she was. She leaned down and kissed his neck before saying "I know what can entertain you." Gaara groaned an leaned against kagome.

She kept hissing his neck as she picked him up and brought him into the house and he looked back at Raksha "but her training." He said hesitantly and kagome chuckled "with those sutras. You don't need to be around in order for the clones to appear, those sutras are almost sentient so they can keep on going until there is nothing left." He blinked at her.

She nodded and they went into a room as she started kissing and teasing Gaara.

At madaras training grounds he was gasping as he clutched his arm, he was able to hit the pillar but the pillar shattered and the power was thrown back at him.

It felt like the reiki was tearing his arm apart as he screamed, after a while the pain passed and he blinked at the pillar. It was in one piece.

'how….'

He sighed and made another bow, he has to keep trying.

' **you have to use the lowest amount of reiki for this** ' his beast whispered and Madara nodded before toning down the power and let the arrow fly. He cheered when the moon appeared.

It seems his beast was right. He looked at each of the pillars and blinked 'so each of them needs a certain amount of power in order for it to work…' he thought as he made another arrow.

He used the same amount of power as the first arrow and let it fly, he pouted when the pillar soaked it up but the moon didn't light up. He tried to tone up the power and he screamed, he tried to turn to dodge as the pillar shattered.

He screamed when pink lightning struck him, concentrating on the arm he used to hold the bow, he was writhing on the ground screaming as he held his arm.

With kagome and Gaara they gasped as they bit their tongues to keep from screaming, everytime Madara was hurt, they felt it.

When they lay dazed on the bed, their left arm completely numb kagome got up slowly. "I have to check up on him…" she said worriedly as she got dressed.

Gaara was going to get up to join her "no mate, its to dangerous for you to come with me." She said as she opened the door and looked back at Gaara "right now, his power is unstable. I don't want to risk you getting hurt" he nodded mutely and she stepped out closing the door.

She disappeared in her demonic speed and gasped, she rushed towards madaras prune form and held him in her arms "baby…." She said quietly and sighed in relief when Madara opened his eyes.

He said something quietly and kagome leaned her head down to listen. After a while she heard "are you… trying to kill me." Kagome rolled her eyes and kissed Madara. He moaned into her lips as she deepened the kiss.

She pulled away "no im not mate. You have to get used to it." She blinked, as she looked up at the pillars.

Only one was lit up and she sighed. "mate, I understand you figured out what you have to do with this?" she asked as he nodded.

"good, now try again." She saw him shake in fear as he shook his head. "you have to, but im here for you." He nodded as kagome sat cross legged and watched as Madara made an arrow and let it fly at the pillar. It shattered and she sighed when pink lightning was shot towards her and Madara.

She braced herself for the shock and stayed at madaras side, acting as a balance for him. She saw him screaming in pain and she grit her teeth.

When it stopped she said softly "your not using any shoes for a reason Madara, when the attack back fires and heads towards you, you have to hold it within yourself and release it into the jade platform." She saw him nod again and he tried again.

He stiffened when the pillar shattered again and tears went down his face as he watched the pink lightning head his way. "remember mate, take it in and release." Kagome said hurriedly as the lightning struck Madara. She saw his figure smoke as he struggled to contain the power.

"HURRY! RELEASE IT!" she cried out, she didn't want to see the power destroy him from the inside.

She saw as his form glowed pink and was sucked into the jade pillar. The whole area glowed as Madara blinked and looked around. He wasn't in pain.

He looked at kagome and she smiled at him. "now try again mate, when you learn to do that. You don't have to worry on your own power turning against you." She saw him nod and aim at the second pillar again. She watched as it shattered and she face palmed.

After the area glowed again she said quietly "your using too much power mate, you need to learn restraint. If its not enough, the power will be sucked and released into the pillar. If its too much, the power will destroy it and with no where else to go, it will be thrown back at yourself." She saw as Madara tilted his head at her.

"you need to try again but use only a tiny bit more power than the first pillar." He nodded and tried again.

He bit his lip as it struck the pillar, the arrow was absorbed and he jumped into the air cheering.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably when she felt herself get hard at seeing Madara like this. He turned to her and tackled her, he was rubbing his cheek on hers. "thank you!" he breathed out and kagome chuckled. "don't thank me mate" she said as she smirked at him.

"you still have 10 more pillars to go." He groaned and she got up "ill come back when they are lit up" he nodded, pouting when she left.

Kagome walked to rakshas training grounds and smiled to see her training and hitting the clones. She tilted her head "your not going at full strength Raksha." She said and she watched as Raksha turned to kagome before blushing.

"but kagome-senpai" kagome shook her head. "no buts, you use the first arrow to test the power they need to be struck at. When you do that, read how their aura resonates to see what force you need to use." She watched as Raksha nodded.

She let an arrow fly and kagome saw her concentrate as she let another arrow fly and it struck the same sand clone and it collapsed. The sutra burning with pink fire.

Raksha cheered "thank you kagome-senpai!" kagome shook her head. "you have to keep this up, not all of them needs the same amount of power as another. So you must learn to hone your sensory skills" she watched as Raksha nodded.

Kagome bowed to Raksha. "now will you excuse me. I believe Kakashi and Tenzou slept enough." Raksha sweat dropped. "ITS ONLY BEEN 5 HOURS!" she cried out and kagome laughed. "plenty of time!" she said as she looked up at the sky.

She ran towards the training grounds her, Kakashi and Tenzou were using before she tipped their hammocks. They fell into a heap swearing and kagome chuckled.

"that's enough sleep, now time for your next training." They gulped when kagome held up leather arm guards and ankle chains.

She used her demonic speed and slapped them into Kakashi and Tenzou and she used her minds eye, watching as their chakra drained and they weakened.

They gasped on the ground and kagome nodded. "now work on your ninjutsu!" they glared at her. "YOU SADISTIC BITCH!" they cried out as kagome attacked them with fireball jutsus.

She was laughing as they dodged and they had to keep dodging attacks, occasionally putting up a weak mud wall or wood dome to protect themselves.

They would collapse after their jutsus but they had to struggle to get up to dodge more attacks.

"COME ON! ATTACK BACK!" kagome growled out as she used wind style jutsu and caused air slashed to head their way.

They yelped and they worked together on putting up a mud wall and they sighed in relief when they held.

They looked back in horror when kagome appeared behind them, she did hand signs and smirked at them.

"lightning style: lightning dragon!" she said as she threw up a hand and lightning rushed at them and a dragon appeared, opening its mouth and rushing at them.

They dodged, each going separate ways as they did hand sighs, Tenzou was using earth style while Kakashi was using lightning style, kagome look on each side and let herself be attacked by their jutsus.

She shook her head, brushing off dirt from her clothing as her form crackled with electricity. "not strong enough." She said and she looked up as the sun came up.

"alright, time for a break." She sweat dropped when they collapsed into gasping heaps and she sighed.

"Rakshas right, I may be going too hard on you guys…." She said quietly and she chuckled when she heard Kakashi and Tenzou snoring. She rolled her eyes and collapsed back onto the ground, her arms behind her head as she stared up at the sky.

At madaras training ground he was gasping as he held his arm, smoke was rising from him as he glared at the 4th pillar. 'the genins will be here in a week… I have to master this before than!' he held up a pink bow. 'I cant let them see me like this!' he let the arrow fly and slumped forward when the pillar shattered.

He was crying anime tears when the lightning went his way.

He was whimpering when it struck him and he concentrated on absorbing it, he can feel his insides burning as he struggled to keep it contained and harmless. He felt like there was a pressure on his soul and with a gasp he released it into the jade and collapsed.

Doing that takes a lot out of him.

'i… I should try to avoid having to do that….' He thought as he passed out.

Kagome glared up at the sunset and went over to poke Kakashi and Tenzou. With a sigh when they didn't get up she did hand signs and poked them again. She giggled when they jumped up, sizzling a bit "ALRIGHT WERE UP!" they cried out and glared at kagome with a tick mark on their head.

Kagome leaned over and whispered "I spoke with akuma, they are going to be sending zetsu with some treats." They had hearts for eyes and kagome blinked, she looked at the pillars and saw the moons light up before cheering.

They sweat dropped, seeing a man cheer is just wrong….

Kagome disappeared in her demonic speed and tackled Madara. "YAY!" she said as she licked his cheek and he blinked before glaring at her.

"now can I get out of here?" he growled out an kagome nodded. "you are allowed out… only for a little while, than your back to training!" she saw him slump forward as shadows covered his head.

She leaned down and whispered "zetsu brought cheesecake." He grabbed her hand and they were running down the stairs, they ran into the mansion and kagome was being dragged, waving like a flag as she had a sick look on her face.

Finally he stopped in the kitchen and kagome collapsed.

Madara twitched.

Kagome looked up and saw Kakashi and Tenzou eating the cheesecake….

Madara twitched again and kagome clapped her hands together. "zetsu, maybe you should go retreave more…" zetsu disappeared through the floor and Madara glared.

'ill make them pay for that….' He thought as he calmly walked forward and took a slice of black forest cake.

He sat down eating and smiled when Kakashi and Tenzou looked up "wheres Raksha and Gaara?" they asked and kagome giggled. "their training out back." she said and rolled her eyes when there was an explosion.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Kakashi and Tenzou cried out only for kagome to laugh. "Raksha is training, its about time she went overboard at least once during training." They sweat dropped. 'are kagomes powers really that destructive?' they thought as they ate the chocolate cheesecake.

They blinked and cried anime tears when there was no more black forest cake and looked at Madara, they shivered. 'don't find him attractive… remember his a guy….' They practically chanted in their head when Madara ate another bite of the cake.

Kagome saw zetsu come back and she whispered "did you bring it?" she fist pumped the air when he nodded. She grabbed the thermos that he held out and squealed quietly when she opened it and inhaled the contents.

She was going to drink some when Gaara poked his head in, "is that coffee I smell?" he asked making kagome freeze. She had a shadow over her head as she nodded sullenly and Gaara rushed over, he took the thermos and took the first sip making kagome anime cry.

He sighed contently and kagome pouted "that was supposed to be mine…" she whispered and Gaara looked at her pointedly before going into the kitchen and getting two cups.

Madara, Kakashi and Tenzou sniffed the air and froze when they smelled coffee. They followed the scent and saw it was Gaara that had the coffee. They jumped up "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" thy ccried out while they ran out of the building.

Raksha was coming in and got trampled by them, she was on the ground with her leg twitching when kagome sighed.

Gaara handed kagome a cup and kagome took it gratefully, she blew on it before taking another sip and she pouted when Gaara sat across from her with his cup of coffee…

Than she remembered how Gaara is when he drinks coffee…

His body didn't digest it yet, theres still time.

She set her cup down and took the thermos before running after Kakashi, Tenzou and Madara.

She ran over Raksha who was getting up, Raksha fell forward and Gaara looked over "uh?" she asked him and he smiled "you alright?" he asked and Raksha nodded, he came over and helped her up. She went over to the kitchen and sweat dropped when zetsu was still watching.

'why is he still here?' she asked before she smelt coffee. She froze and looked down at the cup Gaara was drinking and she had a look of horror on her face.

'oh dear god.' Was her last thought before Gaara opened his mouth.

Kagome, Kakashi and Tenzou were bend over gasping in breath as they looked around, they were at madaras training ground and kagome opened her thermos before taking a drink and sighed happily.

They all seat dropped when they saw kagome.

"you know" Kakashi said and Tenzou blinked. "hm?"

"with kagome being a guy, whats your relationship like?" Kakashi said with an evil look in his eye at Madara.

Madara froze and blinked up at Kakashi "what do you mean?" he asked and Kakashi laughed. "oh nothing." He said as Tenzou sweat dropped. 'perverted bastard.' He thought as he watched the group.

They heard a frustrated scream and looked at each other. "WE HAVE TO HIDE!" they cried out and kagome looked around panicing "Madara! Use a concealing jutsu!" Madara gasped "I cant conceal you all!"

"THROW IT AT THE DAMN PILLARS!"

"but-"

"JUST DO IT DAMNIT!" she cried out when they heard running up the stairs and gaaras chatter.

Madara concentrated and threw a ball at the pillars. They all watched, Kakashi and Tenzou with a paniced expression and kagome holding her breath.

Pink lightning crackled before being absorbed, a ripple affect happened around them and they saw Raksha make it up the stairs, she looked around. "oh god, where are they?" she said as she looked behind.

Gaara came up "Raksha, whats wrong?" he said hyperly only for her to cry anime tears when Gaara grabbed her "if we cant find everyone I guess they went off to train. Reminds me, wherent you training too? Do you still want me to train you? Ill train you" he said as he dragged her down the stairs.

Everyone released the breath they were holding and collapsed to the ground in relief. "you should stop giving him coffee kagome." Madara said darkly and everyone shuddered. "I wish it were that easy…" kagome said sullenly.

They all started laughing when an explosion happened, sand went up in a cloud before falling back down and they looked at each other before laughing again.

Madara ran his hand through his hair and sighed before smirking.

Kakashi and Tenzou turned to kagome and Madara, intent on sayig something before they saw madaras chesire grin, they stepped back in horror as they had a look on their face.

Madara pounced on them, grabbing their vests before spinning with them in his grasp and throwing them in the direction of the sand explosion.

"MADARA!" they cried out as they fell. Kagome sweat dropped.

Madara turned around, patting his hands together as he had a content smile. He saw kagomes questioning look and shrugged "they ate my cheesecake." Kagome chuckled and held Madara in her arms before burriyng her face in his hair "your evil." She said as Madara giggled.

Kakashi and Tenzou landed on a bed of sand and froze when they felt gaaras stare, they looked over and saw Gaara grinning at them "NICE OF YOU TO DROP IN!" he said cheerfully , they tried to get up to run away, but the sand grabbed them and Gaara looked over at Raksha who was struggling against sand clones.

They sweat dropped, she was surrounded by over a dozen of them…

"now you see, Raksha is too busy training, so I guess I shouldn't bother her. you guys however seem like your on your breaks. So it would be nice if I had some company." They slumped forward with shadows covering them as they listened to gaara chat along about basically everything and nothing.

They had brain dead looks as they listened to Gaara and thought 'what did we ever do to Madara….'

Kagome clapped her hands together "well than! Thanks to some unforeseen circumstances I guess you will be going back to training!" she said as she looked up at the 12 pillars.

She did hand signs before holding out her hands, cupped with youki that floated up and caused a reaction.

Madara watched and saw as a pillar lit up and kagome pointed to it "hit that before it fades" she said as Madara blinked "why before it fades?" the pillars light faded and reiki shot out, shocking kagome and Madara who fell down to the ground screaming.

Kagome grit her teeth "DAMNIT MADARA! TRANSFER IT INTO THE GROUND!" she growled out as Madara sucked in the energy and the area lit up.

They watched in horror as a pillar was close to fading. Madara made a bow and shot at it, just as the light faded. The pillar shattered and kagome screamed "HURRY MADARA!" she cried out as large bolts of pink lightning shot at them.

Madara was panicing as he sucked it in and poured it into the area.

After a couple seconds the area lit up and he held up a bow and shot at the next pillar that lit up, not wanting to get hit by the recoil.

Kagome sighed when the pillar shattered "REMEMBER MADARA YOU NEED DIFFERENT LEVELS OF POWER IN IT!" she gasped out when Madara failed to dispurse the energy, they fell to the ground screaming before Madara took the energy and let it go.

He watched in horror at the next pillar and looked around quickly, he concentrated his reiki and shot the arrow. Sighing in relief when the mood lit up before fading as the next pillar lit up.

Kagome was on the ground, hugging her knees as she said "you have to maintain this for the next hour…" she looked up as Madara sweat, concentrating on reiki and shooting at multipal pillars that lit up and she held her breath, the next set lit up.

She lunged forward and hugged madaras legs "you have to hold up!" she cried in horror when Madara looked like he was going to collapse soon.

For the next hour kagome felt like she should have died of a heart attack when she watched Madara train, it was nerve racking when he would be so close to collapsing, causing the strikes to come before he struggled on and dispersed the energy.

He was gasping when the hour was up and he collapsed to the ground panting. "I know, your trying to kill me." He said as he glared up at the sky.

Kagome laughed and kissed his neck "no am not babe" she said as he 'hned' up at her and she sighed. "you have a couple hours of rest before the sequence starts up again." She said quietly and he glared up at her.

She grinned "you will have to keep this up for the next 2 days!" she said as she disappeared in her demonic speed. She appeared with the other group and sweat dropped when they heard Madara screaming obscenities.

Kakashi and Tenzou turned to kagome as they glared at her "you need to put a leash on Madara." They said together, hating Madara for throwing them to the wolves at a time where they should be relaxing.

Kagome huffed. "do you guys want to start training so soon?" she asked and they held up their hands, waving it in front of their faces. "no no no no no no its fine!" they said while they laughed nervously.

Kagome stuck up her nose and huffed "I thought so."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 29:

Kagome stuck up her nose and huffed "I thought so."

Kagome crossed her arms as she glared at Kakashi and Tenzou, they were looking at anything but her. she rolled her eyes at them before sitting next to Gaara and putting her arm around his shoulder.

"you know Gaara, I think Raksha might be training too hard…" she said as she watched Raksha try to fight off over a dozen clones at once.

She winced when her reiki backfired, she was happy to see Raksha absorb the energy and throw it back at the clones, effectively destroying at least 3 of them and damaging another two.

Gaara looked over at kagome "she did ask me to help her train, so that is what im doing. Not my fault she bit off more than she can chew." Kagome glared at him.

She watched as he sweat dropped and looked over at Raksha, it was clear that she was struggling against the clones. "maybe… your right…" he said slowly when they saw Raksha fall to her knees, clutching her arm.

Kagome bit her lip when she saw rakshas scorched arms. She got up before having a look of shock on her face. She forgot, Madara is the one with her powers. She has no reiki to destroy the clones with. She sighed "we cant help her…" she said softly and Kakashi and Tenzou looked at her. "but cant you?..." they blinked twice before slumping forward.

"yea, your right." They said as they heard Madara ran towards them, they turned and kagome laughed. He didn't put his shoes on.

"good, you're here." Kagome said before pointing at the clones Raksha was struggling with "dispatch those." She felt a smile tug at her lips when Madara made a bow with reiki, there were multiple arrows notched to it.

He took a deep breath befor letting loose the arrows he had notched. Kagome smirked when they hit spot on, hitting the sutras on the clones foreheads.

Once the sutras went up in pink flames, Raksha collapsed on to the ground, shaking violently as she gasped. Kagome rushed forward and helped her up before carrying her over to a hammock. She gently set Raksha down before holding out a hand "water." She said an Madara pulled out a water bottle.

She pressed the bottle to rakshas lips and said softly "drink slowly" Raksha drank, water spilling from around her lips and down her chin.

She handed the water to Madara and said "soldier pill." Kakashi went forward and placed a pill into kagomes hand. Kagome slipped it into rakshas mouth and watched as she chewed slowly before swallowing.

Kagome rubbed her forehead as she said "Raksha, you shouldn't train for another few days…" Raksha looked up at kagome shocked. "BUT!-" she cried out only for kagome to shake her head. "no." Raksha sighed and leaned back into the hammock, staring up at the sky.

It was midday now.

Kagome looked over at Madara "you know, I think you should be fine with your training…" she saw as Madara blinked at her "of course, doesn't mean that you cant work on those sequences for the next few days." She leaned over "maybe ill tell you how to fix us once you done."

Kagome threw her head back laughing as Madara nodded almost violently. Kakashi and Tenzou winced, imagining the pain that Madara should be feeling with the way he was shaking his head. Gaara tugged on kagomes hand "I should head back to suna…" he said slowly and kagome looked around before saying "ill bring you over in my light orb."

Kagome made hand signs before a mirror image of herself stepped off to the side, she looked over at herself and huffed. She was not used to seeing herself as a man. She looked her clone up and down, admiring her mascular muscles and laughed. "you will be here to help Madara train." Her clone nodded and turned to madara "I believe the next sequence starts soon. You best be getting something in your system before than."

Her clone was leading Madara to the house by the hand as he anime cried.

Kagome turned to Kakashi and Tenzou "since I will not be here, and Madara will be training. While im gone, you two are to guard Raksha." They nodded and looked towards Raksha who was still in the hammock. Kakashi turned to Tenzou "ill get it!" they both said at the same time and kagome slapped her forehead.

She took gaaras hand, not wanting to hear Kakashi and Tenzou argue about whos getting what. She used her light orb and they appeared at the gates of suna. She blinked when the guards held up kunais to them. "what are you doing here." They growled out to her, before noticing that Gaara was with her. they lowered their weapons and bowed to Gaara.

"kazekage-sama. Forgive us." They said before Gaara cleared his throat. "you are not to hold a weapon to the akumakage again. We are allies and I prefer to keep it that way." he said with a hard edge to his tone making his guards shake.

They walked past the shaking guards and kagome shook her head before they turned to them "AKUMAKAGE!?" they cried out.

They pointed at kagome. "he is not the akumakage! WE HEARD RUMARS THAT THE AKUMAKAGE WAS A FEMALE!" kagome rolled her eyes before putting a henge in place so she looks like herself.

She raised an eyebrow at them as they ogled her "im sorry, but what did you say?" they blinked before bowing, hiding their nose bleeds before saying "forgive us akumakage-sama." They said quietly, they are not going to argue with her or the kazekage.

Kagome and Gaara turned before continuing to walk through the pass that leads into suna. She sighed as she looked around.

She blinked when the council of suna stepped out of the kage building and stood in front of them "what is your purpose for being here" they asked kagome and Gaara glared at them almost murderously.

"that's no way to address the akumakage." Gaara said and they stuck up their noses at her and Gaara. "we want nothing to do with akumagakure Gaara, we ask that you disband this alliance you have with them."

Gaara had a smug look on his face as he said "is this due to the incident a week ago?" he asked his council, kagome scoffed when they stiffened. "having an alliance with a strong village is essential for suna. It helps that the commercial district that used to be housed in konoha was kagomes."

They sputtered "you're the one who established that!?" they said, clearly shocked and kagome stepped forward "of course im the one who established the commercial district." She said almost dangerously.

The council blinked "is that why konoha no longer has the commercial district?" kagome nodded. "it is now housed at the border of demon country, I had my shinobi pave roads for easier access to it." They nodded to kagome.

"we still need to have a negotiation on what this alliance entitles." A councilmen said, glaring at Gaara. "we were not aware of this alliance until word got out that akumagakure no sato was made." Kagome looked down at Gaara and raised an eyebrow "oh?" Gaara didn't look kagomes way "I am the kazekage. Whatever alliance I make is for the sake of the village."

Another councilmen muttered lowly "is it now?" kagome glared at the man and said softly "do you appose Gaara being the kazekage because he is the jinchuuriki for shukaku?"

They councilmen stepped back and looked at kagome. "that's right, I don't agree with Gaara being the kazekage. Because he is a monster. Whatever he does may not be good for the village." Kagome had a feral grin on her face "than I will take him from you if you do not wish to have him."

The council glared at her "we will not allow you to take our weapon." Kagome laughed "he is something you guys do not want here, nor do you guys want him as your kazekage. You guys are weary of having him even as a shinobi because you guys believe he is still ruled by hatred and bloodlust." She raised a brow as she watched the councilmen sweat.

They couldn't say anything to kagome and they turned to Gaara. "we will accept you for the time being." They said almost grudgingly and kagome smirked "just know, I can take him from you guys if you guys do not want him. He would be more than welcome in akuma." They glared at her before turning their backs on them.

"we will have this meeting to discuss this negotiation." Kagome laughed and held up a scroll. "no need." Her and Gaara said together.

They turned back to them and read the scroll before looking up. "your not serious…" they said and kagome nodded. "of course im serious." She said and she smirked at them.

Both the villages will provide military aid to each in time of need, due to the alliance suna has the choice to take a portion of what is made in kagomes commercial district as their own or they can take the money as compensation if they do not need anything from the commercial district.

She tilted her head towards Gaara. "you can thank him for that, I will be having a person come here from my communications unit who will establish a portal to the commercial district and direct communications to my office, should you guys need to contact me in times of emergency or for the need of my shinobi for missions." They blinked at kagome.

"why did we not hear of this person who will be doing that?" they asked, glaring at Gaara. "because, we have been waiting out at the borders for the squad that will be escorting this person." They turned to her. "that does not explain the abysmal chakra that we had a glimpse of" they said together and kagome scoffed.

"that was merely my mistake, me and my mate decided to have a little spar" they sputtered at her "SPAR!" kagome nodded.

Her and Gaara walked past them as they stared at kagomes back. she looked down at Gaara "you know, its alright to relax Gaara, you don't need to be so tense around your own people." Gaara was looking at his feet "they do not consider me their own though…" he said slowly and kagome nodded. "im sorry." She said softly.

They walked into gaaras office and sighed at the amount of paperwork.

Kagome made clones and they got to work on the paperwork, first prioritizing them and then going through it, filling it out. Giving authorizations, resolving problems, putting in more work. She rolled her eyes.

It took the better part of three days to get his paperwork done. Kagome smiled, it was better than watching Madara train, and seeing him get hurt.

She tilted her head "im sorry mate, but I think its time I get back to them." Gaara hugged kagome close before inhaling her scent "ill be waiting for you to come back." kagome nodded and gave him a necklace.

"when you need me and cant reach me by the bond, than pour your chakra into that and it will establish a connection between us." Gaara nodded at kagome and she disappeared in her light orb.

She sweat dropped when she appeared before Kakashi, Tenzou and Madara fighting. They pulled madaras hair and Madara stuck his foot in their face, pushing them away.

She rolled her eyes when she saw zetsu watching them. She turned to Raksha who had popcorn, she was giggling as she ate her popcorn and watched them. "should I even ask?" kagome said before sitting next to raksha.

"ech, Madara is done his training now. Your clone cleared him, they sort of knocked out your clone when they started fighting." Kagome glared at the fighting trio and cleared her throat.

They froze and turned to kagome slowly, afraid of seeing the look on her face.

They felt sweat bead on their foreheads when they saw kagomes scary calm look. "what is this all about?" she asked slowly and they pointed at each other "HE ATE MY CHEESECAKE!" Madara screamed out.

Kakashi and Tenzou fell over anime style when they heard madaras reason "ZETSU BROUGHT IT OVER!" they cried out and kagome slapped her forehead. "zetsu brought the cheesecake for Madara, since you guys ate the last one without letting him even have a slice." She said.

They turned to her slowly. "so… it really was his?..." they asked and they had a look of horror on their face when kagome nodded.

They turned to Madara slowly, Madara was glaring at them with his sharingan, promising death. They held up their hands "were sorry…" they said afraid of what Madara would do to them.

Madara put them in tsyukiomi and kagome rolled her eyes when a couple seconds later they collapsed to the floor, exhausted with a look of horror on their faces.

She glared at zetsu "get another cheesecake." She growled out as zetsu disappeared through the floor quickly, not wanting to face kagomes wrath.

Kagome walked forward and brought Madara into her arms, she leaned down and kissed the top of his head before grinning "so you finally finished your training?" she asked as Madara glared at her "I didn't think your power would be this hard to handle." He said and kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

Kakashi and Tenzou groaned before getting up, they tackled kagome and hugged her tight "PLEASE HAVE MADARA TURN YOU GUYS BACK!" they cried out.

They were tired of being attracted to Madara, they missed seeing kagome as well… kagome.

Kagome slapped her forehead and smirked at Madara "but I thought Madara likes being a girl." She said slyly and Madara had a look of horror on his face "NO!" he cried out as he clung onto the front of kagomes shirt "PLEASE YOU HAVE TO TELL ME HOW TO TURN US BACK!" kagome laughed and tilted her head.

"nah, ill hold it off a little while longer." She said, turning to raksha and she blinked. she felt the auras of her genins racing towards them.

"shit, the genins are here ALREADY, madara. To turn us back, it is a curse bound with a seal, the way to unlock it is to mix youki and reiki while focusing on undoing the seal." She watched as Madara had a look of horror on his face when the genins were a couple miles away.

He concentrated and kagome gasped, the transformation was happening, she looked around "please. Turn around." She said shyly when Kakashi and Tenzou raised an eyebrow at them.

Raksha covered their eyes when kagome used her demonic speed and took off her and madaras clothing. Once the transformation kagome dressed using her demonic speed to get everything on before throwing madaras clothing at him "quick." She said and she looked over.

Kakashi and Tenzou were nose bleeding, having taken off Rakshas hands to see what was happening. Kagome slapped her forehead at the same time Raksha did.

Madara went behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind before leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "don't do that again mate." He said in his deep voice and kagome pouted up at him "awe but mate, next time I was hoping us to switch genders again while we have to work with the kages."

Kagome gave him the puppy look, seeing that he was giving her a murderous look with his sharingan. Madara scoffed and looked away "still no." he said and everyone blinked at him, he resisted kagomes puppy eyes.

Kakashi an Tenzou looked over at each other, Madara leaned down and whispered "when we do, make sure you make it seem as though neither of us has changed. I prefer people not to know that ive been changed into a girl." Everyone heard him.

Kakashi and Tenzou crossed their arms and nodded with a satisfied look on their faces. The world has been righted.

Raksha rolled her eyes at Kakashi and Tenzou, but she was kind of feeling the same way she was sure they did.

They turned towards the direction of the genin and sighed when 3 year olds charged towards them, they jumped onto kagome "KAGOME-SENPAI! THEY WERE BEING MEAN! THEY MADE US GET HURT!" they cried out, pointing towards a horde of shinobi, they wore hiate-ates of wave and sound…

Kagome looked at Madara. Kakashi and Tenzou were staring at the 6 3 year olds that were clinging to kagome.

Kagome and Madara made a hand sign before blewing out. They both thought 'fire style: majestic destroyer flame' two huge flame walls went forth from kagome and Madara before combining.

Kakashi and Tenzou forgot the 3 year olds and they stared at the destruction in horror. The genins had smug and slightly phsycotic looks on their faces when they heard the screaming.

The flame wall took out more than half the forest… Kakashi sweat dropped, a little more and they would have been able to see konoha…

After the flame disappeared, there were scorched shinobi that were slowly turning to ashes, their blood was vaporized and they were left on the ground screaming in agony as they clutched their throats.

Madara looked over at kagome and raised an eyebrow "did you really have to do that?" he asked, he knew how kagomes reiki works now. Doing something like infusing her jutsu with reiki so that it would stop the shinobi from dying instantly, no they will die slow and painful deaths.

Raksha was clutching her head, covering her ears as she fell to her knees. Trying to drown out the screaming, she can still hear it in her mind…

Kagome turned to Kakashi and Tenzou, ignoring the screams as team 1 and team 2 formed, team 1 on her left and team 2 on her side.

She gestured to her left "meet team 1. kohaku and miroku, twin sons of itachi along with kenta son of sasori." She smirked "team 1, meet kakashi and tenzou" they glared at kakashi and tenzou, they felt uncomfortable… the twins had their sharingans activated…

She gestured to her right "meet team 2. Akira, daughter of hidan, souta-son of diedara and misaki, daughter of kisame" she turned to team 2 and they nodded to kakashi and tenzou, souta waved his hands at them with a grin, the mouth on his hand was also grinning.

They eyed the genins and turned to kagome "why are they 3 kagome" they said dangerously and kagome tilted her head "whats the problem?" they pointed at the genins "THEY ARE ONLY 3!" they yelled out and kagome slapped her forehead.

"please don't agrevate them." Kagome said, noticing that her genins were growling at kakashi and tenzou, the genins pointed at kakashi and tenzou while akira yelled out "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO FUCKING YELL AT KAGOME-SENPAI! SHE HAS HAD TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT WHEN YOU DECIDED THAT YOU WANTED TO BE MOTHER FUCKING JACKASSES AND BETRAY HER! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW MUCH YOU FUCKING HURT KAGOME-SENPAI WHEN YOU FUCKING DID THAT!"

Kagome sweat dropped and madara slapped his forehead while kakashi and tenzou stared at akira, shocked.

"did… did we hear her right?" kakashi asked while tenzou made it look like he was trying to clear his ears.

Than they processed just what akira said and stared at kagome shocked. Kagome turned away from them and grabbed raksha.

"come on, we are going. The sooner we get to suna the sooner we can go home." Kagome growled out as the genins trailed after her.

Raksha trailed after kagome and the group, madara was looking at kagome with concern, he can feel that through the bond that kagome was in a lot of pain.

On the outside it looked like kagome was pissed off, but on the inside, he knew that she was hurting…

He walked by kagomes side and tried to growl under his breath to comfort kagome. Kagome looked up at him and whined and he blinked, he leaned down and pressed his nose to kagomes hair making her giggle. She leaned against him and leaned up before kissing him, behind them the genins were gagging.

Kakashi was glaring at madara as tenzou looked at the kids that were able to keep up with their running pace.

Tenzou looked at raksha and raised his eyebrow, she mouthed 'later' tenzou nodded and they ran ahead to suna.

The youki and decendants of youki were using demonic speed, kakashi and tenzou had to infuse their legs with chakra to keep up with them. After a couple hours of running they gasped out "we need to stop." Kagome looked back and glared at kakashi and tenzou before saying "lets stop so they can rest." The group came to a halt and she sighed.

Kagome ran her hands through her hair as kakashi and tenzou went forward to talk to her "kagome…" kakashi said softly and tenzou added. "did you really…" kakashi and tenzou looked at kagome, seeing the battle that were waging in her eyes. She turned her head away from them as she put her hand to her charms.

Madara was glaring at kagome, hating the fact that she can even get the right charm without even paying attention, in a flash of pink kagome had out a couple bottles of water and jerky.

She handed the water and jerked out. When she got to the genins they were looking at her with puppy eyes. She sighed and shook her head "when you guys complete the mission than you guys can go to the commercial district."

Kohaku and miroku jumped up before picking up kakashi and tenzou, placiing them on their backs they glared over their shoulder at their protests.

Kagome rolled her eyes "I guess we are setting out than." She said as they ran forward.

Kakashi and tenzou had sick looks on their faces when the group finally traveled at the pace that they really wanted to.

After a couple of hours of running kohaku and miroku looked at each other before smirking. Kohaku turned to kenta and said "catch" miroku turned to akira and said "catch" at the same time his twin did.

Without warning, kohaku and miroku threw kakashi and tenzou over to the other, akira caught tenzou and blinked down at the woodstyle user who had swirlies for eyes "you know, we shouldn't be playing catch with humans… if mom found out, she would have my hide for this." She said as they kept running.

Kakashi was hanging onto kenta for dear life after being caught by him. Kagome, madara and raksha rolled their eyes at their antics.

Misaki and souta were snickering at the exchange that happened, they kept running for a few more hours and everyone was relieved that they came to the gates of suna by nightfall.

Souta and misaki pouted at the other genins "we didn't get to play!" they whined out and the others rolled their eyes. "next time, we will have you guys make the first throw than." Kakashi and tenzou set their foot on the ground and yelled out "THERE WONT BE A NEXT TIME!"

Akira waved her hand at kakashi and tenzou "fuck that, im not fucking touching them even if its over my own fucking dead body." She said and kagome slapped her forehead before turning to akira "why do you swear soo much?" she growled out and akira gave her the puppy eyes.

"don't tell okaasan." Akira said with a pout and kagome growled before turning to madara. "ah, so you found her weakness." Everyone said and kagome huffed.

They turned to th guards at the gates who were looking at the group, really confused as to what was happening before raksha held out a scroll, stating their mission and that they are there to work in the kazekages office to set the portals and communications in place.

The guard grudgingly let them through, the genins ran into suna and jumped onto the rooftops before dissapearing from sight. Kagome slapped her forehead and madara said "do they know that we can still sense their aura?" he asked.

The genins were spying on the group, most likely glaring at kakashi and tenzou, kagome looked back at the two and sweat dropped. Kakashi and tenzou were looking around paranoid and they jumped at every little sound. Appearantly they were subconciously aware of the glares they were receiving from the genins.

With a sigh kagome walked in the front of the group with madara a few paces behind her.

Kakashi, tenzou and raksha were walking a few paces behind madara as they went to the kazekages office. Once they went inside the genins appeared before them and they walked with them up the stairs.

Once they went into the kazekages office they saw gaara with a brain dead look as he listened some the council drone on about something. Once the door slammed closed, everyone turned to the akuma nins and they blinked at the genins.

"YOUR GENINS ARE A BUNCH OF KIDS!" gaara growled out, not happy with kagome for keeping that from him, kagome shruged. "I don't get why everyone reacts that way…" she trailed off, she had a thoughtful look on her face as everyone sighed.

Yep, kagome was still oblivious….

The genins bowed to gaara "we would like to present you with raksha, she will be the one setting up the portal and communications unit." Gaara nodded to raksha and she grinned at the genins, no one wanted to tell the genins that gaara already knew who raksha was.

Raksha came forward "where would you like me to put the stuff?" gaara pointed to a spot behind his desk "put the portal there." Raksha nodded and took out the pack, she took out a disk and threw it onto the ground, in a flash of pink it became a platform and she smirked at the councils awed look.

"and the rest?" she asked, gaara pointed to the door behind him. "back there." She nodded before coming forward, she closed behind her and everyon can see the flash of pink from underneath the door. A couple minutes later raksha came out and closed the door behind her.

She bowed to gaara and went to kagomes side. Kagome smiled at gaara "now that we have completed our mission, I believe my genins want to go to the commercial district" she looked back at the kids eager looks and kakashi and tenzou stared down at the over excited children.

Kagome pointed kakashi and tenzou to the portal "you guys will be the genie pigs." She said and they looked at her in horror. "wha?" they asked before akira went forward and with a smirk, she pushed them onto the platform.

In a flash of pink, they dissapeared screaming and the genins snickered before turning to kagome "you know it works perfectly well kagome-senpai. Why would you say that to them?"

Kagome shruged "because I wanted to?" she said as she pointed madara and raksha towards the platform.

Madara pouted down at her before they stepped onto the platform and they two dissapeared.

Gaara went forward and hugged kagome before kissing her, he whispered "sometimes I question your morals." She stuck her tongue at him and he captured it into her mouth.

The genins gagged again as the council stared on in horror. The genins ran onto the platform, wanting to be in the comercial district right then and there.

Gaara let kagome go and pushed her onto the platform, she appeared before madara. She raised her eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes "everyone went to the bakery and café." He said simply and kagome giggled. "of course they did."

She walked forward and madara linked his arms with hers as they made their way to the rest of the group. When they opened the door kagome caught a bamboo skewer that was thrown at her and glared at whoever threw it.

A shinobi from cloud gulped when he saw who he threw the skewer at. Behind kagome, another shinobi with the clouds hiate-ate came in and kagome turned at glared at that shinobi.

Her eyes flashed pink as the kanji for 'baka' appeared in the middle of both shinobis foreheads appeared.

That kanji was the catalyst for weights. They fell to the ground facefirst groaning.

Madara slapped his forehead and they made their way to the back of the café were kakashi and tenzou were eating black forest cake and strawberry shortcake.

Raksha was eating dumplings and the genins had the whole table full of treats and deserts for themselves.

Kagome let the catalyst go and after a few moments she activated it. Kakashi and tenzous chair jumped when the shinobi hit the floor. All the tables and chairs jumped into the air at least a feet.

Everyone else jumped and looked around alarmed, while kagomes group and kagomes copies acted like it was normal.

Kagome sat next to kakashi and when he was going to put a bite of black forest cake into his mouth, kagome grabbed the fork and ate the bite instead.

Kakashi glared at kagome before doing rapid hand signs and poking kagome. Kagome fell off her chair, shaking slightly as smoke raised off her form. Once she stopped spasming she glared up at kakashi before sticking her tongue out at him.

She sat next to madara, her copy put down matcha and dumplings in front of kagome. She ate the dumplings as she drank her matcha.

They all droned out the childrens excited laughter and chatter.

Even kohaku, miroku and kenta were having a great time.

After the whole table was cleared of the treats and desserts, courtesy of the genins, they ran out of the shops and into the street.

They split up, no doubt to go clothes shopping and to check out the weapons shop.

Kakashi and tenzou got up to run after them and kagome put a hand on their shoulders, stopping them. They blinked at kagome "arent you worried about them!" they cried out and kagome shook her head "they can handle themselves." She turned to itachi and kisame who handed her a scroll.

Kagome grabbed them and read them, she raised an eyebrow at itachi and kisame who rubbed the back of their heads with a nervous smile. "you know, you shouldn't encourage behavior like that." She said dissaprovingly.

They sighed at kagome "we knew you were going to say that…" they said together.

Kisame and itachi glared at each other, the race they were in was a draw.

"still, you shouldn't encourage behavior like that." She was not happy with the fact that itachi let his twins torture some people after torturing them with tsyukinomi.

She glared at kisame "and really kisame, did you let akira sacrifice EVERYONE who tried to do something against you guys?"

Kisame held up his hand "THEY ATTACKED US!" he said in his defense and kagome rolled her eyes.

Itachi shrugged "its good practice for my boys." He simply said as he sat down.

Kisame sat next to itachi and got dumplings with matcha as itachi got a large serving of dango.

Kagome sweat dropped. Itachi still has his love of dango.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 30:

Kagome sweat dropped. Itachi still has his love of dango.

Kagome turned to Kisame "something like 'they attacked us' doesn't excuse taking their lives Kisame. You used to be the goddamn akatsuki." She turned to itachi "and… you shouldn't be encouraging your boys torturing people. If you want that to happen, than have them take on assassination missions. If that's not enough for you, than im sure they well be good in the interigation unit." Itachi nodded.

Kisame was glaring at kagome, she turned to Kakashi and Tenzou "and you two, I saw that you guys battled against my genins and were able to hold your own for at least a little while." They sighed "we apologize for thinking them inadequate due to their age…" kagome nodded.

She looked to the front of the café as she sipped her matcha "you guys will now be akuma nins. Konoha refuses to be in an alliance with akuma, so chances are it will be like that until the next hokage. We are going to treat it as a possible threat. So chances are, there may or may not be a war between the two villages. You better be okay with fighting your former comrade in arms."

They gulped and nodded reluctantly. "and also, you guys will… well you guys will… erm…" they raised an eyebrow at kagome.

Kagome coughed. "you guys will… have to chose one of my first generation clones to bare children with." They spat out the tea they were drinking, leaving a soaking wet and angry kagome who glared at them before flicking her wet hands in their faces.

Kisame and Itachi snorted at their antics and raised an eyebrow at each other.

Kagome got up "ive already relayed it to my first generation. So I guess…" kagome shrugged while walking out. She had to get things ready for the exams.

And by ready, she needs to make sure sango didn't decide to make the exams too hard, she had to make sure hidan understood that he will not be sacrificing the failures and he had to talk to rin about the rules for her exam.

Kakashi and Tenzou were staring at each other shocked before Tenzou grinned "I already know who im choosing." He said as he watched Raksha walk into the café. Raksha saw them and jogged over, sitting across from Tenzou with a grin.

Kakashi had his face in his hands as he stared down in his cup. Kagome went to her kages office and put in a summons for sango, hidan and rin.

They appeared before her and went down on their knee, bowing to kagome. "you summoned?" they asked and kagome rolled her eyes "get up." She said, annoyed with the fact that all her akuma nins do that when they report to her.

They got up and sango was staring at her with curiousity, kagome pointed to her "I already went over your report on what you want to do for your exams, I just want to tell you that it is a great idea. However, we cant have it being too hard. We still need shinobi from other villages being able to pass it." Sango nodded. "though, I cant garuntee that our genins wont do something to cause the other teams to fail…" she said and kagome rolled her eyes "we have no rules to stop them for doing so." Kagome said.

Sango nodded, kagome pointed to hidan "you are not to sacrifice the failures of your exam!" he opened his mouth, intent on arguing. But after the glare he got from kagome he nodded with a sigh.

Kagome turned to rin. "I would like to go over the rules for your exam." She turned to the others "you guys are dismissed. I understand you guys already did preporations." They nodded and kagome smirked.

Rin came forward and handed a scroll to kagome stating the rules, kagome read it before putting in a slight change and nodding. Rin read it and pouted at her. "no." kagome said before rin can say anything.

She dismissed rin and turned to the windows overlooking akuma. She shook her head "why are all my shinobi soo damn sadistic…" she said as she looked up at the ceiling "not to mention phsycotic…" she thought as she remembered seeing akira doing her sacrificial ritual…

Kagome rubbed her forehead as her secretary went inside with paperwork. Kagome looked at it "this is for the upcoming chunin exams." Her secretary said quietly and kagome nodded to her "place it on my desk and can you please bring up tea and dumplings?" she nodded before scurrying out the door.

Kagome sat down and went through the paperwork, she felt like she had a migraine coming on. her secretary knocked and kagome called for her to enter, she came inside and set down the tray on her desk, kagome poured herself some tea and chewed on the dumplings thoughtfully.

Once the paperwork was complete kagome called for her secretary to file it away after making the proper preporations for it.

Kagome got up and blinked when Madara was leaning against the wall across from her "when did you get here?" she asked. 'and how did I not sense you?' she thought, Madara saw the questions in his eyes. "ive sort of been here since the beginning. Though since I understand how your powers work now, im able to hide myself from you. I wanted to test it out." Kagome glared at him.

He smirked at her "means, I can hide from all the others too!" kagome slapped her forehead and winced while she rubbed it. 'I think im getting a bruise…' she thought as she glared at Madara. "you better not be thinking of sneaking past the guards…" she watched as he stiffened and she stuck her tongue out at him before amping up her sensory skills.

She had a triumphant grin on her face "you cant hide from this one." She said with that infuriating grin. He stuck his nose up at her and had a haughty look on his face. "watch me!" he said as he disappeared, he tried to hide himself from kagome somewhere in akuma.

She rolled her eyes, his auras weavering due to the fact that he is trying to supress it but she can still sense him. She followed after him and sweat dropped when she found him at the bathhouse.

She used their link 'I found you, but im not following you in there.' She felt him chuckle 'but the hot springs…' he said huskily and kagome just turned on her heels and she gasped, reports from the guards were coming through at the commercial district. There were genins from villages coming for the exams.

She relayed that they need to have papers and their senseis before being escorted to the portal to come to akuma. She rolled her eyes, she knew that those genins and senseis would be shopping in the commercial district before going to the portal.

Kagome relayed it to her guards in akuma that there well be genins and their jounins arriving for their exams and that they are to report to the akumakages building.

She rubbed her forehead when she looked up and saw Kakashi "hey" she said as he walked in step with her.

"what has you so stressed gome-chan?" he asked and kagome rolled her eyes "the genins and senseis are on there way here, so I have to be at the office to receive them and log them into our system." He nodded and they walked to the akumakages building.

She nodded to her secretary who looked stressed at all the reports coming in from the guards. She sighed and they went to the office upstairs.

Kagome sat down and raised a brow at Madara who had his arms crossed, glaring at Kakashi.

"I understand why you didn't follow me kagome, since I did get the same reports too. But I don't understand why hes here." He said, jabbing a thumb in kakashis direction and kagome rolled her eyes.

"one of the genins that is goin to be taking the exams will be Naruto." She said as they had a glaring match, she pulled out a book from the wall on the opposite side of the room using wind chakra, she opened it up and she looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"enter." She said, and her long day of logging in visitors and explaining the dates for the exams along with putting them into the system.

She droned out the people, her mind elsewhere but she still did her work. Just not bothering to memorize the procedures and the people and the faces.

She felt tears go to her eyes when she saw Naruto, she tackled him and hugged him close as she smiled down at him "Naruto…" she breathed out and Naruto choked up "kaasan…" he said quietly, behind him genma cleared his throat. "I am Naruto, sakuras and inos jounin." She blinked at the others.

"why aren't you guys already chunins?" she asked them and they bowed to kagome "we didn't take the chunin exams in sand because we were busy with our studies." They said together and kagome rolled her eyes before looking at genma "is tsunade sure about having two medic nins on the same team?" he nodded.

Genma came forward with a smile as he looked at kagome "you know kagome, things aren't the same without you, I miss my team.." he said, longing in his voice and kagome nodded to him.

Naruto pointed at genma "you were teams with kaasan before?" genma nodded and played with his senbon needle and the tongue ring.

Sakura and ino were uncomfortable.. they felt so awkward around kagome, and seeing that Naruto and genma were so familiar with her made them feel like strangers.

Naruto and genma went to the window and looked out at akuma, genma whistled and Naruto had an awed look on his face.

"im impressed with your village kagome." Genma said when he turned to kagome, he blushed looking away when he saw the blush on her face.

Naruto tackled kagome and buried his face on her shirt. "I miss you… I miss your cooking and I even miss your training. But it makes me happy seeing you happy kaasan, im glad you finally got to put together your village." Kagome grinned.

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, she will have to make sure her genins stay out of sight until the chunin exams. She looked over at the calender, only half a week… they can stay hidden for half a week… I hope…

She went over to the desk with a pout, of course they wont stay hidden…

She put in the leaf nin into the logs and looked up "are you guys the only team from leaf?" she asked and genma nodded. "all the others are already chunins, the rest are in the academy" kagome nodded and waved towards the windows and akuma "you guys can explore the place. Do not enter any clan districts without authorization." They nodded and headed for the door.

When they opened the door, there were waterfall shinobi coming in and kagome nodded to them. And so she went back to logging in shinobi.

At the end of the day, kagome let her head fall onto the desk and glared when Madara came in. he went over and picked her up before nuzzling his face in her hair "im glad I don't have to do that." He asked and kagome huffed. He used demonic speed so they appeared at the clan house.

Kagome rubbed her forehead when ANBU appeared before her and went to their knee, bowing to her.

"what is it." She asked and ANBU held up a scroll, still bowing to kagome and kagome took before reading it. "send off missives to the kages about this and tell them that on order of the akumakage that if they are sent as spies, akuma will retaliate. If not, than I will have them executed." She sighed when ANBU nodded.

"until then, hold them in interrogation. Get answers from them before you send for the kages, I want to have evidence of this and if the kages are to lie than it wont be pleasant, have T&I go through their minds. It's the quickest way." the ANBU disappeared.

Madara leaned over her shoulder and whistled "did they really try to do that?" he asked and kagome walked out of the clan house "I guess I cant really relax…" she said as ANBU appeared by her side, walking with her to the kages office.

She went to the office and put in reports on those shinobi before filling it away and getting ready to establish connections to the other kages.

A couple hours later ANBU came forth with a scroll and kagome read it, she held out her hand for the others and they were given to her.

With sango

Sango was looking down at the papers with a chesire grin on her face, making even Diedara scared of her. "what are you planning hn?" he asked and sango shook her head "not planning. Looking over." She handed the paper to diedara and he blinked at the contents.

"are you sure this is something that the genins will be able to answer?" he asked and sango snickered "there will be chunins among them putting in the answers, so they will have to cheat in order to get it…" Diedara nodded. Sango turned over the paper "its that they have to answer" she said with a smirk and Diedara started laughing.

With hidan

Hidan was looking at the portal to the hell dimension and snickered, it will be fun watching the genins get through this.

He turned to zetsu "you understand your job?" zetsu nodded and hidan turned to raksha "you will have to keep in contact with zetsu, once a genin is down and out for the count. We have to take them out of there once the test is over. Any longer and the place will kill them… painfully…" hidan had that phsycotic look on his face.

Raksha sighed and rubbed her temple "you remember kagomes rules?" hidan snickered "of course I remember, that's why you have to keep in contact with zetsu." Raksha looked at zetsu and nodded.

With rin

Rin was looking over her areana and she felt a content smile on her face, there were big screens for those who cant see the battles from the stands. She jumped up into the air as she transformed, flames engulfing her body as she flew to the north part of the areana and flew up high.

As a phoenix, she was huge. So she was able to look into all 5 areanas that were grouped together to form a flower. Each areana was connected and the people from the next can travel to the one on the left or right.

She has given orders to have the genins given different times to battle so as that the crowd can watch the battle with undivided attention.

The day of the chunin exams.

They all reported to the academy where they put aside a wing for sango to use for her exams.

Team 1 and team 2 were walking through the crown of genins from across the country, when the genins would see them they would do a double take.

No mater how mean they looked, team 1 and 2 were not intimidated. In fact kohaku and miroku were giving everyone their famous uchiha glare making them turn the other way.

Naruto and his team saw the genins with akuma hiate-ates and Naruto ran forward "what the hell!" he cried out "why are kaasans genins… so young?" he asked as he inspected the genins.

Kenta was glaring at Naruto, his glare able to freeze the very air around him. Everyone rubbed their arms when they felt the drop in temperature and misaki sighed before grabbing Naruto and throwing him at the entrance to registration.

Sakura and ino were blinking at the genins and after kohaku and miroku turned to them with their sharingan they turned and walked away.

Akira was growling as flames danced off her arms. After a couple paces she jumped into the air, with flames at her feet as she hovered above the genins.

"ALRIGHT! WERE FUCKING 3! NOW STOP FUCKING STARING AT US YOU FUCKING SICKOS! LAST THING I WANT IS A BUNCH OF JACKASSES FUCKING FILTHY EYES ON ME!" everyone blinked at akira.

Than they looked away when they saw her form crackling with barely contained fire. Akira went down to her team and glared at kenta "say something and ill fry your fucking ass" kenta shut his mouth and looked away.

Akira strode forward, flames covering her body as the other genins parted to make way for her, not wanting to get burned by her. misaki giggled and walked behind akira as kenta let frost surround his body in a near invisible skin.

He walked next to akira and said quietly "you know, you just displayed strength that a genin shouldn't have." Akira froze and stared at kenta in horror "oh god, don't tell me okaasan will find out…" kenta raised an eyebrow at her.

"your mothers a proctor akira, of course she will know." Akira slumped forward as they made their way to the entrance.

Other foreign genins were scrambling to get out of the way, having felt that the flames covering akiras body were real and not a genjutsu. They went up and grinned at Kisame and Sasori who were the ones in charge of getting everyone registered.

Kisame sighed and covered his face when he saw the genins trailing after a burning akira. He looked up dully "you know kagome-samas rules akira." He said, clearly disappointed to which akira looked away. "im sorry…" she said as each team handed in their forms and they were given different numbers.

They looked at each other and separated.

Akira and miroku were sent to classroom 1, kenta and kohaku were sent to classroom 2 and that left souta and misaki to make their way to classroom 3.

Misaki turned to souta "you know souta, I already know what your planning.." she watched souta sweat as he looked the other way "I don't know what you mean misaki." He said slowly and misaki laughed. "I want to help!" she cried out, making souta blink at her in surprise.

With akira and miroku, while they were walking to the classroom akira turned to miroku "there were thousands of genins out there miroku, we need to make sure at least half the ones in classroom 1 fails." She watched, unaffected when miroku turned to her with his sharingan.

"it means less competition." She said and smirked when miroku looked interested. "what do you need me to do?" miroku asked and akira snickered "depends on what the exam is…" they both nodded as they made it to the doors to classroom 1.

They walked in and blinked at the huge room. They looked around and shared a look, if there were thousands of genins outside still waiting to get in, there is at least triple that in the classrooms.

They sat down at empty seats in the front, seeing that they are not given specific seating arangements. Akira glared at the chalkboard.

It read "rules: no cheating, no unauthorized fighting and no killing." Miroku snickered at akira. "I think that last rule is aimed at you."

Akira stuck her nose up at him and they looked down at the blank papers in front of them "I think we have to wait until the rest of the genins who will be taking the tests arrive." Akira nodded.

In classroom 2, kenta and kohaku glared at each other "just this once. I am willing to work with you." Kenta said through clenched teeth and kohaku held out a hand, grimacing when they clasped hands and nodded to each other. they were seated at the very back of the classroom, over looking all the other genins.

They looked at the board and kenta rolled his eyes as kohaku looked down at a blank paper.

In classroom 3, misaki and souta were in the back of the classroom, huddled together as they discussed what they will be doing.

"it looks like there will be a written test, so that means we have to work hard on changing everyones answers so that it is the wrong one." Souta nodded and misaki tilted her head "my teammates are genjutsu specialists, so you can change everyones answers when I put them into a genjutsu so that they think they put down the answer they want." Souta nodded.

They turned to the board with happy smirks.

When the last genin went into the classrooms souta and misaki rolled their eyes when the doors slammed opened. Souta felt his eyes light up when he saw his mother appear in a hologram.

Sango had her arms crossed as she glared at everyone "alright genins, the first exam has started. If you look down at your papers, you will see that there will be 3 questions that you need to answer. In order the questions are worth 50, 40 and 30. The reason for separating your team is that you guys will have to add up your questions together so that it all adds up to a hundred. If it is over that, than you guys fail."

The genins gasped when they looked down at the papers.

"you guys have read the rules on the board. Everything else doesn't matter." Sango was smirking at the genins before disappearing.

Misaki and souta growled under their breath, too low for human ears to pick up, but all the others can hear it.

Misaki said 'ill answer the 30 question, kohaku you answer the 30 and miroku you are to answer the 40' there were confirmation growls from her team mates and souta said 'i… I think I wont answer a question while you kenta answer the 50 mark question and akira you are answering the 50 mark question.'

In answer akira growled out 'why the fuck do you get to leave yours blank!' souta sweat dropped.

Kenta said 'why don't me and akira answer the 30 mark question while you souta answer the 40 mark question…'

Souta whined 'but.'

'no buts.' His teammates growled out and he sighed 'fine.'

He glared at misaki who was looking at him with a smug look. They answered the questions and looked around, everyone else in the classrooms had agonized looks on their faces when they thought of what their teammates may or may not answer.

They looked at the board and were surprised to see that the written exam was a set time limit of 1 hour.

Souta slammed his head on the desk when he saw that there were only 45 minutes left.

Misaki was looking around as she said "they said no cheating, but trying to contact our other teammates isn't considered cheating." Other genins looked at her surprised.

Naruto pointed at her "what do you mean shorty?" misaki twitched and screamed out "IM NOT SHORT!" souta smirked and raised a brow at her.

She snorted "fine, im short compared to you guys, anyways. What stops us from trying to contact the others so that they know which questions to answer?" Naruto blinked.

"huh?"

Souta held up three fingers "there are three marks, 50, 40, or 30. You can either answer two 30s and a 40 or two 50s and a zero. So all that's left to do is figure out which your other teammates are answering."

Naruto nodded "ah! I get it now!"

Naruto had a far away look as he heard ino say in his mind 'naruto, me and sakura are answering the 50 mark questions. You just leave yours blank.' Naruto nodded and turned to the akuma nins.

"hey! What are you guys names anyways?" misaki and souta sat on their desks as they grinned at Naruto. "im misaki!" misaki said with a happy grin and souta waved his hand at Naruto "im souta." Naruto shivered when he saw the mouth on soutas hand.

Misaki said "im in team 1, my other teammates are miroku and kohaku, their twins." Naruto nodded and turned to souta "im in team 2, my other teammates are akira and kenta" some other genins cleared their throat. "since you brats seem to know so much about what you should do for the exams. Why don't you tell us what we should do?"

Misaki grinned at the grass nin "why, you have to talk to your other teammates!" half the class sweat dropped, the other half have already got in contact with the other teammates but everyone but the akuma nins didn't answer their questions yet. Wanting to see what everyone else does.

Someone had the smart idea to send shockwaves and misaki shook her head "that wont work." Everyone blinked at misaki and said "why not?" misaki laughed. "im an akuma nin! I know the technology and techniques we have, I know what would be placed on this room to prevent speaking."

Souta sighed before his hand spat out some explosives in the shape of humming birds.

Everyone blinked at him shocked, there were 5 humming birds.

Misaki glared at souta who shrugged "what, not my fault im able to control the amount of explosives I have" Naruto pointed to souta "hey! What are you doing?"

Souta shrugged "we need to send a message to our other teammates." He grinned at his explosives and 4 went to the windows.

"why did you guys tell us this?" the grass nin asked the akuma nin and the 3 year olds snorted "if you didn't know what we were doing, what would your reaction be if souta set off 4 explosives?" everyone blinked at the genins.

"why, I would be suspicious…" wave nin said, glaring at the 3 year olds.

Souta smirked "exactly"

He took a deep breath and the humming birds exploded at the windows, one after the other with a couple seconds intervals.

The explosion set the building shaking, the windows glowed pink as they sucked in the attacks and prevented the walls from being destroyed.

A wave nin smirked and threw a fire ball at the 5th humming bird, making it explode as another shaking racked the building.

Misaki and souta shared a look with smug eyes as souta turned to the wave nin, pissed off. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

The wave nin "my hand slipped." The nin said and misaki snickered.

"oh yea, like someone ACCIDENTALLY completes a jutsu." She rolled her eyes and she giggled when youki flared around her as water formed around her form, it shot towards the wave nin and sucked chakra from the nin who felt week.

Sangos hologram appeared "misaki, I said no unauthorized fighting!" misaki smirked at the wave nin "im sorry sango-sama. My hand slipped." Sango disappeared before people can hear her snicker.

The water went back to misaki who was petting it like a pet and snickered at the wave nin, sharp teeth showing as she absorbed the chakra from her water.

Souta shrugged "you know, it doesn't matter about the fact that you did that. I can still not answer a question while the others answer the 50 mark question."

On the inside, souta and misaki were pissed off. Since this classroom wont be answering a question, that means they cant change the marks.

Misaki and souta relaxed into their chairs. Droning out the rest of the class.

Kenta and kohaku glared at each other, already knowing what those 5 explosions were. they looked around and kohaku sighed "ill put the genjutsu in place." He said impassively as kenta looked around "ill change everyones answers." They hated working together.

Kohaku activated his mangekyo sharingan and winced, blood going down his cheek as he put in a powerful genjutsu over the whole classroom.

He left the akuma 'chunin' stay out of the genjutsu as each genin struggled to answer the question.

Kenta looked at the clock, 20 minutes to go.

He sighed, the genins finally came to the conclusion that to pass. They have to cheat.

Kenta rolled his eyes at everyones attempts and changed their answers to the wrong ones. He nodded to kohaku who let his eyes change to his normal sharingan as he wiped away the blood off his face.

Kenta snickered at kohaku "you know, when you do that. It almost looks like your crying." He said impassively and kohaku said just as emotionlessly "at least im able to feel emotions." Kenta froze.

Akira and miroku were looking around and snickered at their 'chunins' and miroku put the chunin into a genjutsu so that they think they put down the right answer. Akira changed the answer to the wrong one, letting her flame burn away the ink they used and not harming the paper.

She used the same flame to act as 'ink' to burn in the next answers.

She nodded to miroku and she stared at mirokus eyes. She can never get used to seeing his mangekyo. "how did you and your brother get your mangekyo anyways?" she asked quietly and saw as miroku glared off into the distance.

"during training I thought I killed kohaku but kagome was able to get there in time and heal him." Akira nodded and winced "that must have been terrible." Miroku glared at akira.

"what about kohaku?" miroku snickered "that's his story to tell." Akira gave him the puppy eyes and miroku gave her the puppy eyes back.

She growled and looked away and he fist pumped the air "score." He breathed out.

The akuma nins were left with doing nothing as they stared at the clock.

Souta growled out 'Ive been meaning to ask you guys, miroku and kohaku. Doesn't the mangekyo cause you guys to loose your eyesight?'

'yes it does.'

'are you guys going to loose your eyesight?'

'eventually.'

'how are you guys going to fix that?'

'we will figure out a way when that happens.' Kohaku and miroku said together.

Misaki looked at the clock and cheered.

Sango appeared and looked at the genins "you guys have one more question to answer." She said as the genins looked at her shocked.

"on the back of your papers, I would like you guys to answer one question. You have to think very carefully." They turned the paper around and blinked at the question.

"you are given a 15 minutes to answer." She disappeared and the akuma nins looked at each other before writing in kanji "me"

During the 15 minutes they watched everyone else struggle and leave the paper blank.

Once sango appeared she said "ive already look over your answer." She glared at the akuma nins. "im giving you guys a choice, you guys can decide to answer another question or you guys can go on and finish the exam." Sango sweat dropped when everyone decided they wanted to finish the exam.

She clapped her hands together. "well than, I would like to regretfully say that more than half of you have failed!"

She was still glaring at the akuma nins who were whistling.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 31:

She was still glaring at the akuma nins who were whistling.

The genins in each classroom let out outraged cries and the akuma nins let the genjutsu drop, the foreign genins were staring down at their papers in horror when they saw the answers change. Akira snickered when she watched the 'chunins' turn to glare at her and miroku.

Hidan walked in, in a hologram as he stood in front of the class with his arms crossed. "the names hidan, Ill be your next fucking proctor." The akuma nins rolled their eyes when he swore. Sango wacked him upside the head "watch your language." She hissed out and hidan turned to glare at her.

"your next exam will be held in a place of my creation. You guys have 3 days to rest up and prepare for this next exam. Your senseis will be given information on where you guys will be next." Hidan and sango did hand signs together as chakra formed and shot at the genins who were passing.

Once it reached the genins, it formed into fluttering paper, the genins took the paper and looked down at it "those are your consent forms. You will have your sensei also sign it. Once you reach the destination of the next exam. I will have you hand it in."

The akuma nins were looking down at their forms with a frown. 'I saw what you guys did, im not happy with you.' It said and their eyes widened when it was signed 'kagome' they started sweating when they looked up at the proctors and sango was grinning at souta, clearly proud of his actions.

"you guys are dismissed." They heard sango say and everyone watched when the holograms dissipated.

The akuma nins were impatient, waiting for the crowd to finally get out the door. They each looked at the other and nodded before disappearing in their demonic speed. They tried to go to training ground 1 for their game but they started screaming in horror when they were engulfed in purple while they were traveling.

Kagome intercepted them and changed their direction to the akumakages office. They gulped when they saw kagomes arms crossed as she glared at her nins.

Behind her was Madara who was chuckling, behind her back Madara gave them the thumbs up.

"thanks to the actions of you guys, only a couple hundred were able to pass the first exam." Kagome said with a glare. "ive had the first exams recorded and the kages have been watching here at HQ" they blinked at her.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead "they cant be mad at you guys for doing what you did. Because you guys didn't exactly break the rules. But as it is, im left to deal with the fallout." They were still sweating when they bowed to kagome.

Kagome suddenly laughed and shook her head "if you guys keep this up than im sure someone will try to attack you in retaliation in the second exams. Im not telling you guys to stop, just don't get caught next time." They looked up at her in shock.

"now, the senseis have let the genins go to the commercial district, I suggest you guys do the same. It would be nice if you guys made some friends outside of the village." They nodded before leaving quickly, they ran back into the room as kagome was turning to madara.

They ran past kagome, causing her to trip as she stumbled onto Madara who fell to the floor with her on top, surprised at the sudden action. Kagome glared up as the genins jumped onto the portal to the commercial district.

Madara cleared his throat making kagome look down at him, he caressed her cheek and her eyes softened. "now kagome. I believe we have a get together to go to at the house." Kagome nodded as Madara used his demonic speed to bring them both.

They went to their clan house and kagome was tackled to the ground by Naruto "kaasan!" he cried out and kagome giggled while she wrapped her arms around him.

She looked around at the room. Genma, Tenzou, Kakashi, Naruto, Raksha, Sasori, Itachi, Gaara and his siblings along with herself and Madara were in the living room. The screen was playing some kind of comedy show that should have died along time ago.

She was tackled by Kakashi, Tenzou, genma and Sasori after Naruto let her go. "you know, we don't get to see you enough." Kakashi said as Raksha sipped matcha, Gaara was drinking coffee.

Kagome pointed at him "who gave Gaara coffee!" she cried out and genma held up a hand. Kagome glared at him as Gaara chuckled, everyone facepalmed and sighed, at least it's a get together.

They all sat in the pit as they watched the comedy, Raksha called the café to have treats delivered. A couple minutes later her copy who was running the café came in, more copies trailing in.

Kagome smiled at the one in charge of the café "thanks mia, im sorry for the fact that you guys weren't given much noticed." Mia waved her apology off "its alright kagome-senpai." They set up a table off to the side with the treats before walking out.

Kagome jumped up and grabbed dumplings before everyone else can get to them. Madara went just as fast to get the chocolate cheesecake.

Kakashi and Tenzou grabbed black forest cake as Gaara grabbed dumplings.

Itachi drooled when he saw dango and took a huge plate of it, walking off leaving only 1 dango on the table. Naruto was staring at the table with a troubled look. He didn't know which one he wanted.

He grinned before taking a plate and taking one of everything making Sasori blink at him.

Genma looked around before shrugging and taking a strawberry shortcake, once everyone was back in the pit munching they looked at each other.

"kagome, if you're a couple thousand years old. Have you seen the reincarnations of your friends?" kagome nodded and grinned down at Naruto "im just upset that they are not able to remember their old life…" Naruto blinked at her, his mouth full of dumplings "whys that kaasan?' kagome laughed. "because, it would be nice if you were able to recall shippos memories…"

Raksha looked at kagome "who were the reincarnations of sango and miroku?" she asked and kagome sighed "they died along time ago…" she said softly and Itachi pointed a dango at her "so, who were they?" kagome chewed her dumplings "shishuis parents…" she said softly and Itachi winced.

He knew how they died.

"what about Inuyasha?" Raksha asked and kagome sighed "he is never able to reincarnate again." Naruto blinked at her "why not?" he asked and kagome had a dark look in her eyes "I destroyed his soul. But if he were able to recover from that. I cursed it also."

Madara was looking at kagome curiously, not having heard any of this before.

Madara asked "am I the reincarnation of anyone?" he said quietly and kagome nodded. "who?" "not telling." Kakashi laughed at madaras troubled look.

Tenzou leaned towards Raksha as he looked at kagome "does that mean sesshomaru was also reincarnated?" he said softly and everyone saw how kagomes eyes flickered to kakashi before looking away. "yes he was." She said while she drank her matcha.

Kakashi pointed at himself "are you saying im his reincarnation?" kagome winced as madaras arms tightened around her, Gaara was glaring at Kakashi.

Kagome turned to the movie "enough about reincarnations." She said as she picked up another dumpling stick before looking at the movie with a vacant look.

Madara leaned down and whispered "if he is the reincarnation of your previous mate… why aren't you?" kagome looked up at him "because I love you and Gaara, sesshomaru died along time ago. I lived my life treated as a copy of a dead woman. So I know Kakashi is his own person, not sesshomaru. Nor do I expect him to be sesshomaru."

Madara sighed and licked her cheek.

A couple minutes into the movie kagome pouted and everyone looked over at her, wondering what was up before she turned to the ANBU that appeared behind her. "the other kages wish to speak with you kagome-sama" the ANBU said quietly with his head bowed.

Kagome nodded and got up, Madara and Gaara got up also. She looked over at them and nodded.

They disappeared with the ANBU, going to HQ where the kages were waiting, she walked into the council room and looked at each kage. Tsunade was glaring at her, onoki was watching her with a suspicious look on his face as the raikage slammed his hands on the table.

"you need to do something about your genins kagome!" the raikage growled out and the misukage nodded in agreement. Kagome rubbed her forehead "it's the exams. There is no rule against them sabotaging the other genins to fail."

Tsunade was shaking as she glared at kagome and Madara.

Gaara went and walked to the seat for the kazekage. He shrugged at the other kages "if my genins are able to fall for a genjutsu that easily. Than I for one don't think they should be promoted to chunins just yet."

Onoki nodded to gaara "I have to agree with the child." Gaara was glaring at onoki for that and the raikage sat down, getting gaaras logic.

Kagome sat down and looked at each kage "is there anything else?" she asked and the kages nodded. "we would like to have the second exam also recorded." Kagome rolled her eyes "im hosting the chunin exams. Of course I would record each and every one of them for filing purposes."

They nodded to kagome and kagome held out her hand as the hologram into the hell dimension came up.

It was a dark world, a world with an eternal night. At the moment, it was cloudy there so the clouds were blocking the moon from sight. Making it even darker.

There were huge sinister trees that made up the forest, the kages watched as a rat-squirrel hybrid ran down a trunk, larger than a big dog.

"do you guys object to this place?" she asked the kages and they looked at her "why is it called the hell dimension?" kagome snickered and the hologram zoomed into a mountain range, they watched as tall and lanky humanoid beings walked about the base of one of the cliffs.

Everyone felt their blood freeze as the humanoid turned there way. it had no face….

Kagome tilted her head as a reptilian wolf hybrid ran across a clearing off to the side.

The kages watched as the humanoid turned to the wolf and opened a mouth it didn't have with a tearing and wet noise. Black liquid was pouring from the now opened mouth as flames erupted from the humanoids figure, it charged at the poor creature before swipping out claws at it.

The wolf hybrid let out a chilling howl of pain as the wounds it got was seared and charred. When the humanoid grabbed the wolf they winced when the area it was holding on to turned to ashes slowly.

"that's not the only thing that inhabits the place." She said as they watched the humanoid devour the wolf hybrid, when it would open its mouth wide, they can see that down its throat was a searing flame that burned within its blackish brown body.

Once the wolf hybrid was devoured, letting out one more howling scream before disappearing down the humanoids maws. The humanoids fire was distinguished as it went back to wondering.

"is this place even safe for the genins!" Gaara cried out and kagome rolled her eyes before whispering "zetsu, we are looking into the northern mountain range at the bottom of the cliff. I would like you to report."

Zetsu appeared from the wall, both inside and outside the wall as he looked into the camara "what is it kagome-sama?" white zetsu asked.

Kagome said "the kages are wondering about the genins safety once they enter this hell dimension." She said as black zetsu chuckled.

"we will keep watch of the genins, but if they are to wall in battle I cant garuntee that something wont eat them" black zetsu said, clearly intent on eating the genins.

"no eating them." Kagome said and the other kages stared at zetsu in horror.

"alright." Tsunade said as she looked at kagome. "hidan said that the central tower that they have to make their way to is in the southern side of this dimension." Kagome nodded as the hologram zoomed past treetops and past acidic water falls, past phoenix hybrids and to a tall tower.

"they are able to tame these phoenix hybrids to use to head to this tower." Kagome said as she threw scrolls to each kage, it opened up in front of them.

It had the information on every animal, plant and humanoid in this hell dimension. "the genins will be given this upon arrival from hidan." She pointed to the bottom of the scrolls "at the bottom, is instructions on how to get to the tower once they have completed the tasks of obtaining the heaven and earth scroll."

They blinked at kagome and looked down at the scrolls "doing this requires teamwork in each genin squad. Without that, they are sure to die." She said with a smirk on her face.

She watched as the tsukage and misukage stiffened hearing this.

The hokage and raikage scoffed at kagome and kagome raised her eyebrow at Gaara who was looking at the hell dimension impassively.

Tsunade said "why does it warn to stay away from the fruit trees and gardner?' kagome laughed darkly when the hologram zoomed to a forest.

The kages let out gasps of horror when they saw trees with human hearts growing from each branch, there were veins pumping at the base of the trees and the leaves were blood red. They stared in horror, not even able to utter out a thing when they watched a giant humanoid walk through the trees, cutting off the hearts with a sythe and putting it into a basket at his back, before throwing down limbs to the trees base to be torn apart and absorbed by the roots.

They looked at the giant who was able to reach the very tops of the trees for the fruit as they saw that he was using a butchers apron, there was a cloth covering his face but around the eyes were stained black and at the bottom near the mouth was stained red.

Tsunade clutched her chest as they watched the gardner reach into his basket and take out a still beating heart that was pumping blood onto the gardners apron. The humanoid brought the heart up to its face and under the cloth.

They were able to see its practically mummified jaw, darkened skin stretched taught as it bit into the heart, blood gushing around its mouth that was filled with razor sharp teeth.

Once it finished off the heart, it licked its hands clean as it went among the trees, harvesting hearts and throwing down limbs from the bags tied to its waist.

They watched as pitch black panthers with three eyes and mouth dripping with black fluid ran into the forest, chasing a deer-ox hybrid.

The gardner turned and swung its sythe around as it searched for the intrudors.

The panthers opened their mouths and let out a piercing shriek that was the stuff of nightmares, in fact. Those shrieks did cause nightmares and the pitch of it was enough to not only damage the eardrumbs but the blood vessals in the body itself.

They took down their pray and started to rip into the poor thing as they ignored the gardner.

The gardner swung its sythe at a panther as it chopped off its front leg, it shrieked and went down before hissing at the gardner. It swung its sythe again and beheaded it, taking the head and devouring it as it placed the panthers limbs into its bag.

It took the body and threw it up to the tree tops. The vines grabbed the body and tore it apart, blood raining down to the forest floor onto the gardner who was looking up at the carnage. The parts that fell to the forest floor was torn up more before being absorbed.

The remaining panthers retreated out of the forest to safety, having had their meal of the night.

Gaara was hyperventilating as kagome sighed "there is good reason for not going to the fruit trees." She said as the kages turned to her "THAT WILL NOT BE THE NEXT EXAM!" the raikage shouted out and kagome shook her head. "yes it will." She said as they had a glaring match.

The raikage stood down and huffed "I expect you to give me access to this hell dimension kagome." Kagome nodded and gave the raikage a disk "I knew something good would come out of this alliance between us." The raikage breathed out as he played with the disk.

Kagome rolled her eyes "is that all?" she asked as the kages nodded to her. they were going to have nightmares of this hell dimension that their genins are expected to go into.

Kagome got up and walked out, with Madara trailing after her as Gaara ran to meet up with them. "so were going back to the get together?" Gaara asked emotionlessly as kagome nodded. "what are you going to do about Kakashi?" Gaara asked and Madara glared at him "nothing." Kagome said and Gaara blinked at her.

They went to the taisho clan district and walked past empty houses to the clan heads house and looked up at the huge place. "you know kagome, if we have kids than we would be able to fill the emptiness." Madara whispered into her ear, she shivered and opened the door to the clan house.

She blinked to see Sasori and Kakashi fighting in middle of the living area. Itachi, Naruto, genma, Tenzou and Raksha were eating popcorn as they watched.

Kagome, Madara and Gaara walked forward before sitting next to Raksha who offered popcorn, they grabbed a handful and ate as they watched the fight. After Sasori punched Kakashi in the jaw before taking out his poison cable to swing at Kakashi, kagome turned to Raksha.

Naruto said absently before Raksha can open her mouth "there fighting because Sasori doesn't want Kakashi to court you." Kagome blinked at Naruto shocked as Tenzou chuckled "but aint my first generation good enough?" she asked as Kakashi turned to the sound of kagomes voice.

He winced when he got a cut on his shoulder from sasoris weapon. "kagome!" he gasped out. Sasori turned to kagome "gome." He said with a distant smile.

Kagome glared at them "why?" she asked and Sasori snarled at Kakashi "his not good enough for you kagome." He said and Kakashi glared at Sasori.

Kagome shook her head at Sasori and turned to Kakashi "aren't my first generation good enough for you?" she growled, outraged when he shook his head.

He went to his knee and bowed to kagome "their not you kagome…" he said quietly and Madara and Gaara walked forward with murderous looks on their faces.

Itachi grabbed the back of madaras collar, holding him back as Naruto did the same to Gaara.

Kagome turned around and walked away, going to her room before shutting the door and spelling it locked. She put a barrier up around her room as she took out her paints and painbrushes.

She painted on canvas after canvas as she shut herself away.

After a couple paintings Madara and Gaara said through the bond 'were sorry if we did anything to upset you mate.'

She ignored them.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 32:

She ignored them.

Finally when she was done painting she giggled and went over to the door, she opened it and Madara, Gaara, Naruto and Kakashi fell through, she raised her eyebrow down at them and they laughed nervously, smiling with their eyes closed.

When they opened their eyes, they looked up at kagome and Madara chuckled to see her paint splatter cheeks, Gaara had an amused look….

Than they looked around the room, the room was covered with paintings.

Madara and Gaara cringed when Kakashi gasped in horror.

Kagome looked around "do you like my paintings?" Naruto pointed at them "what the fuck kagome" he breathed out, appalled to see the horrorifying images she created and Madara stared in shock at kagome.

Gaara got up slowly, holding himself stiffly as he looked at kagome "did we really piss you off that bad mate?" he asked softly and kagome raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'ya thank?' he nodded and looked at each painting.

Kakashi was starting to think of kagome differently after seeing the images.

Madara went over to a painting and smirked "I like this one better!" he said as he grinned at kagome. Kagome sweat dropped. The painting that Madara said he liked better?

It was an image of him in the forest of fruit trees. He was suspended in air by the bloody vines, having it rip up his legs and arms to shreds as the gardner gutted him from below with his sythe, blood raining down onto the gardner as Madara screamed with agony on his face.

He nodded to kagome and she giggled when she went over to hug him, Kakashi was staring over at a painting of him in a dark pool, red light above him, highlighting the blood that was seeping from his wounds into the water looking like tar.

There were images of Rins blood splattered face around Kakashi as he closed his eye, accepting the fact that he deserves to die in that pool.

Kakashi was clutching a pink babble on a pink and white pearl necklace, it was glowing with an earie black as an image of kagome with pain in her eyes drifted around him. Below him were humanoid horrors that resembled the fabled mermaids, razor sharp teeth and worms sticking from their flesh. They were reaching out to Kakashi as if to catch him while he fell.

He pointed at it "I like that one." He said gruffly, smiling almost painfully when he saw the teasing smile on kagomes lips. He leaned down and whispered "you captured my regrets so well." He whispered and kagome licked his cheek.

Gaara was blinking at a painting of those panthers with their third eyes trained on gaaras face as they had their mouths opened in a shriek, the three tails were wrapped around gaaras legs so he couldn't get away, there were vultures with human faces flying above him, waiting for the carnage.

Around gaaras shut eyes, bleed was leaking in tears as behind him kagome had her back to him, watching a burning forest with figures inside writhing in agony.

Gaara was on his knees with the three tails and mouths at the end clamped down onto his legs, the scream he let out was forever frozen in immortality that was the painting. He pointed at it "I like this one." He can feel through the bond, kagomes dark glee at them.

Naruto was staring at each painting in horror, seeing the stuff that kagome have conjured up, seeing the ways the creatures tore through the human flesh, seeing the way the blood would spray over the ground and seeing the look of agony on each persons face.

"you didn't answer okaasan, what is this?" kagome grinned "why Naruto! Its your next exam!" she said and Naruto stared at her in horror. "what do you mean my next exam?" he growled out.

Kagome tilted her head "when hidan said his creation? He lied. Its our creation, me and hidan worked together with a group of one of my most powerful copies to make it. We call it, the hell dimension. You guys will be sent there for your second exam, you guys will have to get a heaven and earth scroll." Naruto stared at kagome with wide eyes.

"why okaasan? Why?" he breathed out, staring back at the paintings.

The one that would stick with him forever, was the luminouscent caves. The way they glowed green with a piercing light that seems to be driving picks into the very soul. The white blurred figures crawling on the ceiling, weaving through stalagmites and stalactites. The eyeless snakes that were on the ground, fangs dripping with venom that melted the moss it fell onto.

Kagome clapped her hand on his shoulder. "when you pass these chunin exams Naruto, you will be promoted to a chunin, you will have to deal with horrors like this on a daily bases that leaves a scar on yoru very soul. You will have to live with the regret of the things you've done in the name of protection and justice. Youll have to live everyday seeing the blood that stains your very hands. Each life you take, you will never forget." She saw as the light left his eyes and he nodded up at her numbly.

"is this how you all feel?" Naruto asked, looking at each shinobi in the room. He saw Kakashi staring down at his hands. He saw madaras vacant look and he saw Gaara clutch his heart. He nodded to himself and stared at the paintings with a newfound resolve.

"im ready for it okaasan." He said quietly and almost scream when kagome picked him up and placed her on his shoulder, she grinned up at him "I remember when you used to be so small Naruto, you used to love being on my shoulders, you would always say that you can reach the sky. That the closer you were to the sun, the more possible your dreams were." she saw as Naruto wiped away a tear and grinned down at her.

"thank you…" he said as kagome giggled and ran at the open doorway, Naruto looked forward and screamed when the top of the door was coming fast, he held out his arms to stop the collision and than they shifted, he blinked.

He was staring at the wall across from his mothers room, he looked back at the wall that he would have ran into by his mother and glared down at kagome who was struggling not to double over in laughter.

Inside the room he can hear the guys laughing as he rolled his eyes "very funny okaasan, I could have died of a heart attack!" kagome put him down and kissed the top of his head "don't worry, I know how to fix that" she said with a phsycotic grin and Naruto laughed nervously "your kidding… right?" he asked in a small voice when kagome walked back into the room.

"a whole day have passed kagome." Madara said, aware of the fact that when kagome paints, time becomes nonexistant to her.

She nodded and looked around, she turned around and sweat dropped when she saw Tenzou leaning on Naruto with his elbow resting on his head "its about time you came out of your cave!" Tenzou breathed out than he froze, seeing kagomes paintings.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him when he sweat dropped. He held up hands "I just wanted to tell you that ive chosen the person I want to mate with." Kagome giggled "so are you trying to woo Raksha now?" he saw as he blinked at her.

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously "I need…. Some advice kagome."

Kagome tilted her head "train with her, for her its in combat and training when the ties between a person is strongest, let see the way you feel about her that way. afterwards bring her to the café and treat her to her favorite treat. Its nice to let her relax after training. She especially loves the sunset after rainfall."

Tenzou nodded "the best thing she loves the most is the sunrise, morning dew still on the grass and trees. She loves seeing the wind blow among those trees and seeing the dew fall. Her work is important to her, but that's because she carries a deep love for this village we have all dreamed about." Tenzou blinked at her.

"yes, we shared a same dream at the time of their creation. It was the image of this village, the love we hold for it is what we hold dear to our hearts. It's the closest thing we have to our true selves."

Tenzou nodded again "if you want to ask her to become your mate Tenzou, due it at the top of the highest waterfall that over looks the village at dawn, the sight of the stars that are just winking into existence is something that she takes comfort in, she may love the sunsets and mornings. But at dawn and during the night is when she feels whole."

"for her, there is always the image of that man that will be whole with her, not two halves of the same person. but each their own individual, you must understand that she is independent, be happy when she depends on you. Don't let her down." Tenzou bowed to kagome.

"thank you kagome-senpai" kagome pouted at him "how many times have I told you not to call me senpai?" Kakashi said behind her "probably as many times as ive told him." He was glaring at Tenzou who stuck his tongue at him.

Kagome giggled and grabbed the tongue ring "YOU STILL HAVE IT!" she cried out with a happy squeal. Tenzou sweat dropped. "of course I still have it, it is useful after all." Kagome huffed and let it go.

She looked around and her stomach growled. Kagome turned to the group "I have to go hunt, ill meet you guys at the café?" Gaara rubbed his head nervously "I sort of have some things I have to do back in suna before the next exam. The reason that I didn't leave for it is because I was worried about you."

Madara was looking around guiltily "the feudal lords called for a meeting that I have to go to, they are probably going to speak about the fact that the chunin exams is being held here. They want to talk about the shinobi." Kagome leaned on her toes and kissed Madara softly, she licked his lower lip teasingly making him growl.

He looked down at her with half lidded eyes and breathed out "ill be back." she nodded and he disappeared in his demonic speed.

She turned to Tenzou and saw that he wasn't there. There were white arrows pointing to the spot he used to be, highlighting the fact that it was empty, she sighed and froze.

She was turning slowly towards Kakashi who put his arm across her shoulder. "ill meet you at the café." He breathed huskily in her ear before disappearing in a burst of speed. She growled at the spot he also used to be and she heard in her mind 'its okay mate…' it was Madara and Gaara.

'whats okay?' she asked back. they said grudgingly 'its okay for Kakashi to be with us, while you were painting we had a chat with him and we all came to an understanding.'

Kagome was growling dangerously as she stomped out of the clan house and to the nearest training ground, which happened to be training ground 1.

She transformed into a bear sized her as she ran through the forest, she caught the scent of deer and dashed in that direction. She stopped in a bush and watched a couple deers drinking from a watering hole.

She growled and pounced on one, after bringing it down. She tore off chunks of meat, swallowing it and enjoying the sensation of still warm flesh trailing down her throat. Almost making a burning path that made her beast purr in appreciation.

Once she had her fill, she sat back and cleaned off her paws, using them to clean her muzzle before cleaning it off again.

She blinked and looked up, her genins were staring at her in fascination. "kagome-senpai?" they asked and kagome transformed, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth as she smiled at her genins "uh? How much of that did you see?" they blinked at her "we were going to take down a deer for our okaasans, since they are working hard on the chunin exams, they don't go hunting as much." Akira said as misaki nodded.

Kohaku and miroku were staring at kagome, she blinked at the admiration she saw in there eyes and rubbed her forehead. Weird kids.

She went forward and picked up kenta, placing him on her shoulders as she smiled up at him "well, than I guess I better go stop there work so we can have a group hunt!" they jumped up, kenta doing a little dance.

"youll let us join!?" they breathed out and kagome grinned "if we find your mothers." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when they disappeared.

A couple seconds later, they appeared with their protesting mothers who saw kagome and bowed to her.

"to what do we owe this to?" they asked and kagome huffed. "were going hunting!" they blinked up at her and looked down at the children "are they coming to?" kagome nodded.

Kagome, kenta and yuki transformed to their inu forms, kenta being the size of a large dog and kagome in her bear size again, yuki was the same size as kagome. Sango and souta transformed to their fox forms, sango had 5 tails while souta had 2, souta ran around kagomes legs, being slightly smaller than kenta.

Akira and rin transformed into their phoenix forms as they hovered above the group, fanning warm air down at them.

Miroku, kohaku and ayame transformed into their wolf forms. Ayame was half the size of kagome and yuki, miroku and kohaku were smaller than souta.

Ukimo and misaki transformed into their dragon forms. They were flying circles around akira and rin, rin flying after ukimos tail as akira tried to fry misakis tail with bursts of fire that came from her mouth.

Kagome looked around the training ground as the canines of the group used their noses. They looked at each other before nodding and heading in the direction of the waterfall. When they saw a herd of bison kagome stopped. "lets have the genins take them down." She said and the genins wasted no time in charging forward.

Kohaku and miroku lunged at a bull and kohaku had the neck in his jaws as miroku jumped onto its back with the back in his, miroku bit down hard as kohaku jerked his head to the side. The bison went down with a loud crash as they pulled away, licking their muzzle of the warm blood.

Souta and kenta looked at each other before nodding, they went to another bison. As kenta went for the neck. Souta saw that kenta couldn't get a hold so he bit down on a leg, in a loud crack the bone broke, the bison threw its head back, roaring in pain as kenta went for the exposed throat.

Misaki and akira dove down to a bison and they took one in their talons, they flew up and threw the bison at each other. when akira would throw hers, misaki would do the same. They would catch the squeeling and flailing bison, their talons tearing into its hide.

After a while they saw that they were throwing barely struggling dead weights, they dove down to the ground and when they were close, they threw the bison and opened their wings. Catching a current up as they hovered above their kill.

Kagome nodded to them and grinned "you guys take your fill and your mothers will eat afterwards." She sat down on her hunches as she watched the kits dig into the bison, their muzzles stained red as they ate. Akira and misaki would tear off bits with their talons before using their beak to tear off shreds and swallowing it.

After a couple minutes they backed away before sitting back on their hunches, they looked at their mothers with grins.

The canines had their tongues sticking out of their mouths, lulling to the side and kagome giggled at them, akira and misaki were grooming their feathers and blinked over at their mothers. They bowed their heads and the mothers ate also.

Kagome nodded to them and grinned "you know, you guys came along way." she said softly and the genins held their heads high. They knew what she was talking about.

She transformed to her human form and took out cloths before walking towards the genins who also transformed. "although, you guys need to learn not to be messy." She said as she wiped blood off souta who laughed. "but kagome-senpai!" he said happily to which she rolled her eyes.

She nodded to the mothers "you guys can go back to your duties." They bowed to her "thank you" they said, beasts satisfied and stomachs full. Kagome nodded and they disappeared.

She went to each genin and cleaned off their blood stained face before kissing their foreheads. "now, I believe I have to go see someone." They blinked up at her "but kagome-senpai, gaaras back in suna and Madara-sama is at a meeting." Kagome rubbed their heads and disappeared in demonic speed.

They looked at each other "lets spy on her!" they breathed out before disappearing also, following kagomes unique scent.

Kagome walked into the café and giggled when she saw kakashis back to her in the back of the café, overlooking the garden that was out back. from their favorite spot they can see into the koi ponds.

She ran over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder. "did you wait long?" Kakashi laughed and turned his head before smiling at her "nah, its good." He wrinkled his nose at her, having smelled the blood that was still heavy in her breath.

She licked his cheek and he growled at her before wiping it off and licking her cheek.

She walked around him and took her spot across from him as mia came over with her dumplings and matcha. "thank you mia." She said as she sipped her hot tea.

"would you object to my courting you kagome?" she sighed at him. "the relationship im in already has two other males. Its just weird having two in the first place. I cant imagine having a third." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

"you cant or you wont?" kagome glared at him "anyways, you still have to find a mate Kakashi." He leaned forward, a smile tugging at his lips as he said huskily "but you're the one I want kagome. You've always been the one I want" she sighed. "I know…" she said quietly.

He took a bite of black forest cake and chuckled at the look on her face. "shhh, you're the on who introduced me to cake remember kagome." She stuck her tongue out at him. "though, it was chocolate cheesecake that I first introduced you to."

Kakashi chuckled "it was so worth it." He said as he took another bite, groaning at the heaven that was black forest cake.

"you know, you have everyone else in konoha believing you don't like sweets." She said glaring down at his cake "if only they knew how big of a sweet tooth you had." She said as she shook her head at his laughter.

She ate her dumplings and he nodded to them "not as big of a sweet tooth you have kagome." He said and she huffed at him with a mouth full of dumplings making her cheeks puff out.

He choked on his tea due to his laughter as kagome joined him.

Kagome looked out at the koi pond and blinked when she saw the koi scramble in the waters "what is it kagome?" Kakashi asked her as he blinked at her sudden change in mood "oh, probably nothing." She said as she smiled over at him.

She got up and smiled at Kakashi "I have to go to the kages office, im sure there are jounins wanting to pull their teams from the exams now." He blinked at her "they are being briefed on what happens, they probably saw the clip."

She sighed and took his hand "come, ill show you what the second exam is like." He shuddered, remembering those paintings. His so glad that that pond wasn't real… right?

She dragged him out of the café, her genins watching them as akira turned to misaki "what do you think madara-sama and Gaara-sama will say about this?" akira asked with glee as misaki rolled her eyes.

Kagome giggled when they went into the office and they ran up the stairs. When they opened the door, Kakashi was slightly winded as he tried to catch his breath.

He blinked at the jounins that were on their knee, heads bowed in the direction of kagomes desk, she walked among them calmly as she sat at her desk. Kakashi was slightly unnerved by the fact that the jounins did not move. They were like breathing statues. 'is this what people see ANBU as?' he thought, knowing that this was a procedure to speak to the kage when they wish something.

"what is it?" kagome asked and the jounins raised their heads. "we would like to pull our squads from the exams. In the second exam they will not live through it." Kagome nodded to them. "hand in their forms so we can file them away than." Each jounin got up one by one, going by major village to minor village as they stacked their papers on kagomes desk.

She nodded to them "you guys will be able to stay in akuma to have your genins watch the rest of the exams." They nodded to kagome and bowed before backing up a few paces and leaving the room.

She turned to Kakashi who were staring after the jounin as he looked at her. she giggled and turned on the hologram for the clip she had on at the kages meeting.

Kakashi was staring in horror at the hell dimension. "and that lake?" he asked. Kagome nodded to him "it is known as the lake of despair. It uses your regrets and sorrows against you, only if you were to forgive yourself will you be able to escape it." Kakashi nodded absently.

"in it, you're your greatest enemy." Kakashi stared at kagome "and the genins that will be going into it?" kagome grinned and threw the scroll that has the information on the things in the hell dimension at Kakashi. He caught it and looked into it.

He blinked up at her "when did you guys get the time to create this?" he asked and kagome shook her head "we've had it for a while Kakashi."

"how long is a while?"

Kagome tilted her head "during the time I was in the akatsuki back when pein was still the leader." He blinked twice at her "wow." He said and kagome nodded.

She clapped her hands together "now, now that that is delt with, we can watch the genins join in team 1 and team 2s game." She turned to the window and giggled when she saw that they were already at the water fall.

Kakashi sighed when Madara appeared at her side, he leaned down and inhaled her scent before nuzzling her hair "hey" she said as she looked up.

She tilted her head at his pouting face "what is it?" Madara grumbled.

"sorry, cant hear you" she said teasingly and Madara said louder "I don't like the feudal lords meeting." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I need something to cheer me up." She grinned at Madara "how bout you can Kakashi go one on one in the genins game?"

He blinked at her and looked at training ground 1. "isn't that a little small?" he asked and kagome snickered, they turned to the cliff in the distance "how bout that?" she asked as Madara nodded.

He turned to Kakashi and put his hand on his shoulder "how bout you join me in a dance Kakashi" he said dangerously as they disappeared.

Kagome laughed and went over to her desk to work on paperwork.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 33:

Kagome laughed and went over to her desk to work on paperwork.

A while after shifting through the paperwork and prioritizing it, kagome started to work on the reports from her guards coming in from the commercial district as she heard a huge explosion. A huge tremor shook the whole village.

It was even effecting the foundations of her office, she looked out the window and snarled, out in the distance, the cliff were Kakashi and Madara were playing their little game was now a scarred wreck. The cliff face utterly destroyed with huge protions missing. She watched as a huge firewall went up the waterfall, turning it to vapor as a rainbow appeared.

There was a wave of lightning coming down as it hit the ground, another explosion went up and a huge chunk of the cliff went crashing down, causing her office to shake again. Kagome rubbed her temple as she disappeared in her demonic speed.

She had to side step a falling boulder that crashed and crumbled in a cloud of dust. She snarled out "what the fuck guys!" Madara and Kakashi looked down at her, them being on the side of the cliff with the waterfall between them. Kakashi had chidori out as Madara had his fan drawn. They gulped when they saw her positively murderous face.

They were afraid to come down when kagome gestured them to come.

She drew her whip and let it lash out, grabbing Kakashi and Madara around the waist, with a jerk they went crashing down onto the ground, crushing boulders on there way down, they now lay in craters, kakashis crater crackling with electricity as his chidori struck the ground.

Madaras crater smoking from the flame he was going to throw kakashis way. "what the fuck do you guys think your doing to the poor land" kagome snarled out, Kakashi and Madara coughed up blood as they turned there heads weakly in her direction.

They saw her hair swirling around her as a purple haze was coming off her person. "i…." Kakashi didn't know what to say, Madara kept his mouth shut as he looked at kagome.

Kagome pointed to the cliff "you guys are going to repair the cliff and land with no jutsu, you will only use chakra to meld it in and no shadow clones. No help either." They nodded mutely and kagome turned away "im very disappointed in you guys." She said as she walked calmly to the village.

She watched as ANBU appeared before her, kneeling as she growled out "watch them, im sure you heard my instructions. Be sure to make sure they follow them. Use force if you have to." the ANBU nodded before jumping into the trees and disappearing from sight, no doubt watching from the shadows.

Kagome walked through the village, her purple haze still swirling around her as her hair lifted in a gentle breeze around her. she still had that dark look in her eyes, the jounins and genins from the other village watched curiously, fascinated in seeing the akumakage so… angry.

Kagome glared when a squad from wave stepped forward "what was that." The jounin asked and kagome ignored him as she walked past him, he made the mistake in trying to bring his hand out to grab her shoulder "don't fucking-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when black lightning shot out of the purple haze and struck him.

He was thrown into a wall on the side of the building, huge cracks appearing as the impact caused the wall to crumble in slightly. Kagome kept walking as the guy let out a strangled groan. The others seeing this let her pass through without trouble. Kagome walked up to her kages building as Gaara looked over at her from the door "I thought you had matters to attend to at suna." Kagome growled out and Gaara crossed his arms.

"ive dealt with it." Gaara said in his quiet voice and kagome nodded, she walked past him and Gaara grabbed her hand gently, the foreign nins who were watching held their breath, expecting to see that black lightning attack Gaara. He leaned forward and whispered "what is it?" the shinobi around them blinked in shock when nothing happened.

Kagome glared around her before opening the door and dragging Gaara in, she went up the stairs to her office. The secretary got up quickly, going to get matcha and dumplings for kagome in hopes of it lighting her mood up, at least a little bit.

Kagome sat down at her chair as Gaara leaned against her desk on the side of her. "kagome?" Gaara asked quietly and kagome pointed out the window on her side without turning around.

Gaara looked out and gulped to see the remains of the once tall cliff and majestic waterfall that graced the side of it. He saw that it was a destroyed and smoking ruin as Kakashi and Madara took boulders and it seemed like it turned into clay as they put it into place, smoothing it out a bit and working on more.

He turned to kagome and once she saw the question in his eye she shrugged "they were playing the genins game. I guess something happened and they took it too far." She said as her secretary scurried in, carrying a tray with two cups of matcha, a tea pot and a huge plate of dumplings.

Kagome grinned happily when the secretary set it down and attacked the dumplings, chewing thoughtfully as she looked at Gaara who sweat dropped. 'how does she do that?' he thought, wondering in the rapid change in her emotions.

He remembered Madara speaking to him about a 'dangerous neurosis' as he called it that kagome has, to change emotions rapidly and usually in the extremes. He sighed when he grabbed the other cup of matcha. Kagome waved her hand over her desk, reiki arcing out as the holograms activated to speak to her jounins.

She looked at hidan "you better remember to give the genins the gear to be able to survive in their second exam." Hidan sweat dropped. Appearantly having forgotten about the gear the genins would need. She turned to the other jounins and sighed out "you guys will have to increase security among the clan compounds, I suggest you spelling your gates for the time being."

She watched as clan heads nodded to kagome in understanding and she looked at the first generation "and don't be swayed in any relationships by these foreign shinobi." Some of them smiled nervously as they nodded. Kagome glared at them.

She turned to hidan "I will have all my jounin and myself hand out the gear, we will follow in after the genins and ensure they are not killed in these exams if it can be helped." Hidan pouted at kagome as she turned to her jounins "we are to do it discreetly, we cannot be seen or detected." They nodded to kagome and she giggled, she loved the hell dimension.

Hidan rubbed the back of his nervously, scared to see kagome actually anxious to go into the hell dimension. Kagome tilted her head to the side "the genins will be meeting up in training ground 1 to enter the portal to the hell dimension tomorrow at 8am. You guys are to report to the training grounds at 6am to do preporations." They nodded to her and kagome cut of connection.

She turned with her eyebrow raised when Gaara cleared his throat. "will you be taking Madara with you into this dimension?" he asked quietly and kagome shook her head, she turned to the cliff off in the distance and sighed when she saw that they haven't even scratched the surface in the repairs. "Madara has other duties right now." She said with a growl making Gaara nod.

"than take me with you" Gaara demanded and he was offended when kagome started laughing "no Gaara, I will not be allowing you into this dimension. The disk that the raikage will not even work until after the exams. If he tries to come into the hell dimension, there are restrictions in place. If he manages to override these restrictions than it will teleport them right into the heart of a volcano." Gaara gulped and nodded.

Kagome looked over at Gaara with a giggle "why don't we… get reaquinted with each other while Madara is busy?" Gaara looked out the window and sweat dropped. "did you have to make his punishment so… harsh?" he asked inquiringly only for kagomes face to darken as she said a solemn "yes" he shrugged.

She grabbed Gaaras hand and giggled before they went over to her library off to the side of the room. She spelled the door locked and put up a barrier.

At the waterfall Madara was grumbling as he took another boulder and poured chakra into it, letting his chakra nature change slightly before putting the boulder on the side of the cliff. He patted and pushed it into place as he let his chakra dissipate. The boulder became a normal piece of rock as it hardened into place.

He glared at Kakashi "this is your fault." He growled out as he took another, he heard Kakashi scoff at him as he placed the boulder in place. "how is this my fault when you decided to run your mouth uchiha?" Kakashi said and Madara simply "hn" over at him.

After a while Kakashi said "you know, I know that you weren't being serious in the fight though." He saw Madara look at him as if he were dumb. He blinked at Madara as he blinked at Kakashi "kagome would castrate me if I killed you" Madara said, turning his back on Kakashi.

Kakashi felt laughter bubble to his lips and dodged a flying boulder and Kakashi said cheerfully "why not just consider this training!" he dodged another boulder and ANBU came forth "kagome-sama said to repair the land to its original standing. Not damage it more" Kakashi and Madara nodded vigerously as they worked faster.

Kakashi grumbled out "if only you didn't have to rub it in you know…" he threw the boulder he was trying to put in place at Madara when he heard him chuckling darkly.

"not my fault she wont choose you pup" Madara said in a sing-song voice, he dodged another boulder hurled his way, he winced when lightning from the boulder grazed his arm. He stood up and glared at Kakashi, intent on retaliating.

They gulped when acidic whips were snapped at there feet. They looked over to a female ANBU with a fox mask in place. The ANBU just stared at them earily as they gulped again and picked up boulders to put into place. They looked around at the destruction.

"why didn't she say we can repair it with jutsu…." Kakashi groaned out and Madara chuckled "than, it wouldn't really be punishment if we knew we can do it again so easily without consequences." Kakashi huffed and he looked over. He had a light in his eyes.

Madara raised an eyebrow at Kakashi "why don't we work together and get this done faster?" Kakashi said with his eye smile. Madara glared "only this once…" he said, wanting to be back with kagome before tomorrow.

Kakashi was chewing on his bottom lip as he walked over with Madara to a group of boulders, they poured chakra into them and melded them into one as they struggled to heave it up. They walked slowly with the boulder over their heads and attached it to the rock wall, Madara chuckled "one of us has to hold it in place while the other molds it" he was looking at Kakashi.

With his demonic speed, Madara scaled up the wall so he can be the one molding it in place, Kakashi yelped as he pushed with all his strength, dents in the ground below his feet forming as he slid back a bit. After a while, the weight was starting to lessen as Madara molded it into the rock face.

After a while Madara was done and he jumped at kakashis side, Kakashi glared at Madara "its your turn." He said as they walked to another group of boulders. Madara was grumbling under his breath about sadistic mates.

Come morning they collapsed onto a heap as they looked up at the prestine waterfall, the cliff now back to normal as they lay, staring up gasping. Their chests were heaving and they felt weak from chakra exhaustion, they turned to each other and Madara growled out "next time, learn to swallow your pride." Kakashi twitched.

"me swallow my pride!?" he growled out as he pointed at Madara "next time, you should learn to keep your tongue in check!" he was glaring evilly at Madara. "in fact, why don't you learn to swallow your damn ego and shut the fuck up!"

He threw his hand up, chakra enveloping it as he deflected a fireball off to the side. He glared at Madara "its not my fault your emotionally constipated." Madara said as he chuckled at the look in kakashis eyes. Kakashi threw crackling lightning at Madara who also deflected it to the side.

"well, I don't get what kagome sees in a pompous ass like you!" Kakashi growled out as he rolled to the side, dodging a fireball. He stood up and did hand signs before blowing water bullets at Madara, Madara deflected it off to the side.

"well at least kagome is able to see something in me" Madara said with a chuckle as he regarded Kakashi with a condescending look "I doubt she would ever be able to see something in you worth keeping." Kakashi let out a roar as he charged at Madara, chidori in hand.

Madara brought up his fan, knocking Kakashi off to the side as the fan absorbed the attack. Madara positioned it so it was full in kakashis face and said "uchiha reflection" the fan let out the crackling lightning and explosion. Kakashi jumped up, dodging the attack as his eyes widened when Madara tilted his head up and blew out wind blades in his directing.

Kakashi put his chakra to his legs, hands and arms as he took hold of the wind blades and threw it underneath him. Madara used a youki shield and the attack went in front of him.

They blinked as Kakashi landed and turned to the ANBU, Madara slowly turned so he was also facing the ANBU.

The ANBU had her arms crossed as she tapped her feet. Madara and Kakashi turned around, screaming in frustration when they saw that they destroyed the cliff AGAIN.

Kakashi glared at Madara "I hate you" he growled out as they walked to another group of boulders. Madara didn't even look his way when he said "the feelings mutual." They worked again.

Kagome walked forward calmly, through her crowd of jounins as she looked around. "you guys have your gear?" she nodded as they presented her with the stuff she was asking. "good, seal it away and keep it out of sight until we are heading in." she looked around "I have a portal in my office, once we see the genins off into the dimension, you guys are to rush to that portal to ensure the genins have safely arrived at there locations."

She walked to a group of tables with village symbols and team numbers. She counted each one and sighed, all 858 sets of gear was there. She was looking among the tables and rubbed her temple, despite her genins actions, 286 teams were able to pass….

She turned to her jounins and gave them sheets. They looked down at the blank sheets and looked up at her, kagome giggled "ive made sutras. Pour your reiki into it and the team you guys will be watching over will reveal themselves to you. Keep these on you at all times, at the back will be representations of each member. Should one of them get injured, it will bleed red in their representations. Should one of them die it will circle red. Once that happens, you are to report to the nearest portal and bring the whole team with you." They bowed to kagome and poured reiki into the sutras.

She looked at each of the tables "now, go to your assigned table and check over the gear, make sure there is no sabatoge and ensure their quality." They walked to the tables and started to look over each pieces of gear and kagome looked over at the cliff and facepalmed when she saw that it was being destroyed again.

'I thought Kakashi grew up along time ago.' She thought she turned to her jounins 'its like they revert back to children when they are around each other.' she sighed when jounin started going to the area reserved for damaged equipment and grabbed new replacement ones. They walked over to their tables and started going over each equipment again.

She looked over at the damaged and sighed she turned to the ANBU who was summoned and growled out "get those repaired back to prestine conditions and store them away." She said, pointing to the damaged when her jounins were finally done inspecting.

She blinked when teams started trickling in slowly, she looked down at the pocket watch she carried and sighed, the teams have another 30 minutes before they are sent off to the dimension.

She walked over to the table that is situated for the registration of the genins as hidan looked at them with his phsycotic grin. They were uneasy around him as they handed in there forms. "now, go to your assigned tables and there will be jounins instructing you on how to put the equipment you will need on and they well drill you on how they work." Hidan snickered.

"this will be essential in your survival. You have no choice but to listen to them if you want to come out of this alive" hidan shrugged and grinned again "or you can just not." He said with a shrug as he looked to each group. For the next 30 minutes he gave the same speech to each genin teams and glared at kagome "286 teams kagome!" he breathed out and kagome puffed her cheeks at him "theres something wrong with you" she said as she turned as the last of the genins put on their equipment.

It consisted of black and blue camo baggy pants, a mesh long sleeved undershirt and a black and blue camo vest. On their hands they had gloves on with metal lining along the top of the fingers up their arms and to there shoulders.

At the base of their shoulders were metal disks, the pads of their gloves had metal plating that was fluid enough to hardly be considered metal. But they are harder than anything their human technology can create.

At there necks were black straps with a wire that wrapped around their ear, behind there ear was a metal grounding piece that was pierced into the very flesh, they had on black and blue goggles that protected them from some things they wouldn't want to come across.

Kagome tilted her head "since the genins are weak by nature, they need some advantages in this hell dimension of ours." She said quietly and Gaara walked to her side. "what are they?" he asked and kagome glared at him, he sweat dropped. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there right now.

Kagome turned to the genins "their suits protect them from the harsh elemants to a degree, it Is enough for it not to kill them outright but they will still struggle against it. With the suits on, the hell dimension will be the same as your demon desert, the goggles protect them by being able to focus among the surroundings and pinpoint aura to a degree, it all depends on what they are able to perceive. Some will not work for the genins, some will be like my own power." Gaara tilted his head.

"the neckpiece they have is to act as a grounding conduit to a degree against some of the creatures weapons when it comes to hyper sonic shockwaves. So those sparks wont be able to kill them quite so easily when exposed to their screeches. It is not very strong though, so it will still damage them severely. Eventually resulting in death if they are exposed to it for more than 20 minutes." Gaara blinked at kagome "sparks?" he asked and kagome giggled "that painting you said you liked?" Gaara felt his eyes darken "so that's what those things are called?" he asked and kagome nodded.

"why?"

"you don't want to know." She said with a happy grin.

She turned to the genins "those gloves? They are able to enhance their taijutsu attacks when against the creatures of this dimension. But against other genins, it will not work." Gaara tilted his head "but why does it go to the shoulders?" kagome giggled "because most predators in this dimension love to attack from behind to surprise their prey, so the shoulders act as guards and also acts as an alarm system that they are able to feel through the piece behind their ears." Gaara sighed and looked at kagome "are you and the jounins going to use this equipment?" kagome snickered.

"we don't need them." She said as hidan walked over to the platform and stomped his foot on it, allowing his chakra to pour out and activate a switch, the platform split into 286 units and spread out among the area.

"go to your assigned platform, once you guys make to your platforms, you are given 3 minutes before being transported as a group to the dimension. You each have set locations that you will go to, once you make it in. look at your maps and it will show you in which location you guys are in and the tower will always show on this map." He looked around "you guys have your information scrolls?" the genins said "hai!" and hidan said "WELL GET TO IT!" genins rushed forward.

They each went onto their platforms for their squad and were looking around at each other, some regretting the decision to take this test and others looking at each other, looking for the person they will pray on to complete this exam.

Kagome saw as each team discretely passed an unmarked scroll to a team member. For purposes their scrolls wont reveal what it is until they are in the dimension, be it heaven or earth. No one will know until they have to look for the other.

Everyone were holding their breaths while a clock ticked down the seconds.

.:.:.:.:.

Well I am very unfortunate to say that there was an accident at work. Ive had to receive stitches on my left hand and I cant type as well due to them. So my updates will be a little while to type up.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 34:

Everyone were holding their breaths while a clock ticked down the seconds.

Kagome giggled when the genins panicked and tried to jump off the platform when the clock struck 0. She saw her genins give her an exaggerated look and she puffed her cheeks at them when they disappeared in a swirl of pink and purple lights.

Kagome turned all the other jounins and saw that the foreign ones were trying to hold back their regrets and sadness at having sent there teams to a place such as the hell dimension. She turned to her jounins and they disappeared in demonic speed. She turned to the others and bowed "they have a week to complete this, within 5 days you guys will be having reports in on your teams." Than she too disappeared.

Kagome appeared at her kages office and grinned at everyone "you have your gear?" she asked an in flashes of pink her jounins pulled out taijaya masks, black and blue bands and ankle bands. She nodded to them "get ready." She watched as her jounins put up their hairs in the black and blue bands, the bands wrapped around their heads, headphones over their ears as collars wrapped around their necks, after they put on the bands they put their masks on and she did the same.

Last was to put on the ankle bands, they bent down to wrap it around their ankles, it transformed Into black and blue boots that wrapped up the legs and stopped at the thigh before buckles attached themselves to it and she lifted up her legs. It was good and still easy to move in.

She nodded to the backstairs that led to an underground basement, they ran down the stairs and in the middle of the room was a platform, they walked to the tables and attached gloves and wrist devices. Once the people had the last of their gear they walked onto the platform and disappeared in a swirl of pink and purple lights.

Kagome was the last to go, having wanted to make sure that no one would stop by and interrupt them, she checked over herself and put on a black and blue trench coat over her clothing before walking onto the platform, after she was through she looked around and slapped her forehead.

She suspected that her genins would work together, she didn't think they would be placed in the forest of the fruit trees. She jumped into the tree branches and giggled when she felt the pulsing at her feet. She ran among the trees, following the aura of her genins.

She stopped and watched on as her genins argued among themselves, standing over remains. "damnit akira, just because you were curious didn't mean you had to do that!" misaki screamed out and kenta looked around while miroku and kohaku were going over the map.

Akira shrugged "well not my fault souta decided to jump in." she said, gesturing to a blond who was on the ground gritting his teeth while he held a gash in his ankle. Misaki sighed and shook her head before turning to kohaku and miroku "where do you think we would be able to find heaven and earth scrolls?"

Kohaku and miroku pointed to a valley "that's the safest place in all this. Chances are the other teams would migrate to that place to escape all this." Misaki looked over and laughed "and they decided to ignore the fact that that place also holds the caves?" she said with a raised eyebrow at them.

They shrugged before looking at each other their sharingans activated "compared to everything else, it's a better choice. I doubt there would be anyone stupid enough to go into those cave." Misaki screamed when she saw the gardner wandering around the forest.

She grabbed miroku and kohaku "come on, theres no time to argue anymore. We have to go!" she said as she dashed out of the forest.

Akira was looking down at souta and sighed when she felt the weight of kentas glare. "fine, ill carry him." She said, grabbing soutas arm and through him over her shoulder so he was hanging onto her back. souta helped and dodged when akira turned left.

Everyone saw a couple strands of blond hair fly in the wind and souta growled out "HEY FUCKER! I DIDN'T WANT A HAIRCUT!" he gulped when the gardner swung its sythe again and he turned forward, not wanting to see its advances.

They ran out of the forest, kagome pressed a piece on her wrist as she camouflaged into the surroundings, she let her miko wings expand as she flew up the trees, blood splatting her pony tail on her way up.

She now hovered up in the air, flying over her genin teams who were running from a pack of sparks. She slapped her forehead, they were no doubt attracted to the scent of soutas blood. She was glaring down at akira 'damnit girl, heal your teammate already.' As if hearing her thoughts, akira let her hand wander down soutas leg and over his wound as it glowed pink.

They were still running and they caught up to the rest who stopped at a pond, they looked around the water and smirked when they saw another team of genins on the otherside.

Misaki turned to akira "come on, the sooner we get a scroll. The better." She let her wings flow out of her back as miroku and kohaku jumped on either side of her shoulders. She flew over the pond which spanned out into a lake in flight. She blinked down at it 'how?' she asked. It used to be a small body of water.

Kohaku gripped her shoulder and whispered "happy thoughts misaki" misaki burst out laughing at his sudden advice and let thoughts of her mother and father throwing her into the air fill her mind.

She blinked when they shifted and they were hovering above the other team of genins. She glared down at them, grass nins.

She turned back when akira took flight, furry wings fanning out as flames were left in her wake, souta and kenta were hanging onto her side, kentas ice shield over himself and souta to protect them from akiras flames. Akira still never figured out how to make her flames harmless…

Kohaku growled out "pay attention misaki!" she huffed at him when miroku pointed "our prey is running away." Miroku said and they both yelped, hanging onto dear life when misaki dove down at the genins.

Kohaku and miroku jumped off and tackled the two males as misaki took the females arms and dove up into the air. She was speeding up rapidly before heaving and throwing the female into the air.

She giggled when the female flailed and tilted her head, her pupils becoming slits as she studied the female. Her hiate-ate was tied around her shoulder, she wore a baggy jacket over camo shorts and she had a scarf tied around her neck. Her hair was black and tied into a low ponytail at the base of her neck.

The genin opened her mouth and screamed when gravity took over and caused her to come falling down to the ground, misaki fell with her, her face inches away from the screaming female. She said slowly "which one of you guys have the scroll?" the female tried to bring up a hand and clutch onto misaki.

Misaki hovered out of her reach and looked down "come on genin, you have 3 minutes to talk before impact, I can still save you from this death. Only if you tell me who is the one who has the scroll." She watched in satisfaction as the female pulled out a earth scroll from her scarf and held it out, eyes wide in horror as she watched the ground coming fast.

Misaki drifted forward and took the scroll. 'well, akira has there earth scrolls. We need the heaven.' She thought as she put it into her pants pocket and took the females arms, she caused there fall to go faster as the ground rushed up, she turned and they righted themselves, the female underneath her with the ground close to her back.

She was flying at high speed at her teammates and snickered when kohaku turned alarmed after knocking the male into a tree. "CATCH!" she shouted out as she let the female go. She opened up her wings and she was caught in a drift, stopping her momentum before she was thrown back a couple meters, she was watching as kohaku yelled out and held up his arms.

He caught the female as she knocked her head on a tree and became unconscious, catching her caused him to be knocked into another tree as the air was knocked from his lungs. Miroku walked over and looked down at the unconscious female, bleed seeping from a wound on her head.

He glared up at misaki who started to calmly fly towards them, she let her wings go back as her feet touched the ground. "your going to heal her." kohaku growled out, still trying to catch his breath.

Misaki rolled her eyes and brought a glowing green hand forward as the cut healed and the flow of blood stopped. Now that they got the object they needed, they noticed that this genin team were maybe in their 20s, they looked menacing and misaki cringed.

She turned when akira landed next to her "so what scroll did they have?" misaki pulled out an earth scroll and threw it at souta, knowing he had the heaven scroll. He caught it and looked at the scroll "sweet!" he cried out and misaki huffed at him.

They looked back at the lake "whats that lake called again?" she asked as akira opened her information scroll "its dubbed the lake of judgement." She said as she tilted her head "name though? Lake of sorrows." Misaki took the scroll.

She read on the lake and blinked "damn, it's a good thing we didn't run over the surface than!" she said in a chipper voice making kenta snap a ice whip at her, she laughed and dodged.

Kagome up in the sky was smiling down at her genins, she was proud of the fact that they dispatched the other team without serious injuries. Avoiding killing them. She put her hand to her collar 'guardian of team 132 did you watch that?'

'yes kagome-sama' came a deep rumble and she nodded. 'guard over their bodied until they wake up. They are going to be given 3 days to capture their scrolls. If they do not get a scroll or scrolls in that time than bring them to the nearest port.'

'hai!' she watched as her genins started walking among the cliff face that was over the lake. They were looking around at the dark foliage and akira cringed when she saw that something was scurrying among them.

Kenta turned to akira "bring out your wings akira, we need light." Akira whined and her wings were brought out.

They all screamed when they saw that they were surrounded by dark humanoids without faces and eyeless faces turned to akira when the light sprung up.

With tearing, mouths opened and they let out horrible roars that had blackish fluid spewing from their now opened mouths. They crawled to the genins on all fours at a rapid face as misaki and akira clung on to each other.

Souta rolled his eyes as kenta brought out his ice whip, it went among the creatures, slashing them in half.

Kohaku and miroku let out a grunt when they saw that the creatures wounds let out dripping brownish flesh and their detached body pieces almost liquefied before they were brought together.

Misaki pulled out a scroll and looked down "it's the voids!" she cried out as she looked down at the scrolls. "ohh god…. We don't have the things we need to kill them!" kohaku called back "will can we incapitate them to escape?" misaki read on as she winced when akiras hold tightened when the creatures came closer.

"their mouths! You need to seal their mouths before incapitating them." Kohaku and miroku looked at each other than kenta.

Souta sighed and threw up his hands, sticky clay spiders jumping out as they crawled to the creatures, the creatures started to attack the spiders but the spiders crawled up their arms and onto there faces.

Kohaku and miroku jumped back, dodging a swip from the left as the spiders became seals as it clung to the sides, slowly the creatures mouths were being sealed shut, misaki blinked when the creatures went to their knees, flaying their head around when they tried to tear off the spiders.

Kenta let out a gust of freezing wind and everyone sighed in relief when the creatures froze in blocks of ice. They collapsed to the ground "I… I think we should rest…" souta said weakly as everyone else nodded.

"and each of us should memorize the information scrolls…" kohaku said quietly, misaki pulled out a pouch from her pocket and took out a handful of charms.

She looked through the charms and brought out water bottles and grinned before they had bentos on their laps. Kohaku was staring at misaki incrediously "seriously?" miroku called out and akira said "fuck that, lets eat!" she dug into her rice and onigiri as she drank from her water bottle greedily.

Kagome slapped her forehead when she landed on a block of ice over her genins and glared down 'I need to have a chat with them about survival skills…' she thought as she watched them eat bentos.

She giggled and put her hand to her charms, taking out a bento box 'but than again, im guilty of the same thing…' she thought as she dug in, chewing thoughtfully as she looked around. They had one of the scrolls they needed in less than a day, her genins don't know it but a day passed in their travels.

She looked up at the dark skies 'the genins need to watch the time. Its easy to loose perception of time in this dimension. Especially when faced with things like this' she was wondering how Naruto was doing…

After the genins ate, they yawned and stretched. Souta turned to kenta, wiping his tired eyes as he said quietly "kenta. Can you make an ice guardian so we can sleep?" it was way past there nap time and they were ready to drop like flies.

Kenta yawned as he stretched, ice flowing off his body and become a huge brute with saphires for eyes.

He looked around and saw that everyone was already fast asleep. He yawned and brought out his tail, hugging it while he curled up.

Kagome giggled and awed at the sight of her genins, she felt like picking up kenta and holding him close, especially when he hugged his moko moko like that, burying his face in its fluffiness. Shee blinked when the guardian turned to her and she pressed a button. The guardian ambled up to her and sat next to her. "so, did kenta learn how to create you with the ability of speech?" she was met with silence.

She giggled, her gennins still had a lot to learn. She looked up, once the exams were finished, they will have their senseis and their primary senseis will be teaching them the stuff they will need to know. She lay back on the ice block, looking up at the stary sky. She still loved the sky in this dimension.

She felt the ice guardian get up and she quickly pressed a her wrist as she was camoflauged again.

The ice guardian jumped down as cloud nin ran into the camp, intent on ambushing the sleeping genins and taking their scrolls. Kagome felt her blood run cold when she saw kunais dripping with poison. 'please don't tell me they were intending on killing them in their sleep…' she thought in despair. She watched as the ice guardians arm extended from its shoulder, knocking the cloud nins off to the side, they crashed into the frozen voids, breaking their enclosures.

Her akuma nins got up, gasping as they looked around, misaki screamed when they saw the cloud nin struggling with the voids, kohaku turned to kenta "I guess you really are useful." Kohaku said as souta threw out spiders, seeing that the previous seals were broken when they were weakened by ice and shattered.

They all froze when a void bit into one of the cloud nins, he was screaming when the area he was bit started to turn to ashes slowly, the void didn't let go, his skin being charred where he was being held. Misaki put her hand to her ears, collapsing to the ground "oh god…" she cried out, trying to drown out the cloud nins screaming as he was devoured by the void.

His teammates were struggling to take him from the void. A female turned to the akuma nins with tears in her eyes "please! YOU HAVE TO HELP US!" souta jerked into action, hearing the anguish in her voice, the spiders sealed the voids mouth but the one clinging to the cloud nin. Souta concentrated as the spider crawled between the two people, there was one under the palm of the voids hand. He let out a breath and an explosion separated the two.

The male cloud nin was thrown into misaki who held out her hand and caught him gently, setting him down the the ground. Half his face was a ashen and charred mess, there were charred remains of an arm, his chest had scorch marks and he held up a hand slowly.

Misaki blinked in confusion when the nin let out a shaky smile "i…." he coughed up blood and chuckled "I cant believe I was saved by a bunch of kids…" akira rushed forward, her flames enveloping misaki and the cloud nin.

His teammates lunged forward with cries and souta grabbed them. They looked at him and he shook his head "don't, you don't want to go in there. Right now akira is trying to combat the burning flames of the void with her own, if this works out your teammate may be saved from being burnt away slowly." They nodded numbly.

After what felt like hours akira let her inferno go as it dissipated. She fell to the ground and kenta caught her, sitting down with her leaning against his chest, he was stroking her sweat soaked face as he moved strands of hair away from her face.

The cloud nins rushed forward, going to there teammate and blinked, the ashes were gone and the scorches were starting to be healed by misakis glowing pink hands.

Kohaku and miroku let out pained growls when the nin woke up screaming, they covered there ears. 'damnit!' they cried out, hearing ringing in their ears.

The nins watched in sorrow as they saw that there teammate was left with a scarred mess for a face, a chunk missing from his jaw and his right eye now gone. He had only one arm left, the other a mess of scar tissue stretched over a stump. Misaki grinned down at the guy "damn right you were saved by a bunch of kids." She growled out and the guy started laughing.

He got up slowly and looked at his arm with a weird look on his face. He can still feel the arm, tingling at the finger tips as he moved his stump. He looked back at misaki "you know… you remind me of a baby sister I once had…"

Misaki blinked "once had?..." his eyes darkened "she was killed along time ago by the 8 tails…" he growled out and misaki winced.

The akuma nin looked at the cloud nin. Souta said "well! This is awkward!" he had that grin on his face and he looked around "where do we go from here?" the cloud nin winced and held up a scroll. It was earth, misaki and akira shook there heads "you keep that" kohaku said softly and the nins looked surpised. "but!"

Souta started laughing and shook his head "im sorry, but you should really keep that. We need a heaven scroll not an earth scroll, you guys can still go get your heaven scroll and pass this exam." He stared at the guy in pity "im sorry there was not enough time to save your arm though…" the cloud nins were really shocked at these akuma nins.

They looked at each other confused and bowed to the children "thank you" they called out and akira snickered "id suggest you fucking memorize those information scrolls. I don't want all this to go to fucking waste." She said gesturing to everyones ash stained faces.

The cloud nins bowed and clenched their eyes closed, trying to keep the tears from escaping. The akuma nins can still smell it. "thank you…" they breathed out before turning around and walking away, still choking down tears as the guy clutched his stump of an arm.

Kagome sighed and pressed her hand to her neck 'is it like this everywhere?' she asked, the connection for everyone established. 'yes kagome-sama….' A male breathed out and kagome winced. 'how many?' she asked and felt herself growl '32 teams so far'

32 teams… 32 teams severely injured. 'and the death toll?...' she asked, afraid to find out '13…'

She rubbed her forehead and looked at her nins.

They got up and stretched, yawning cutely as they collected their things and looked at a map "we are close to the valley, from there we can head to the tower." They were letting their fingers trail up the valley and a couple miles from the ending of the valley was the tower.

The akuma nins looked at each other "lets use our demonic speed" kenta said and everyone nodded. Kagome cried out and let her miko wings out as she flew into the air, her genins used their demonic speeds but kagome was able to keep up with them and see them.

She chuckled when they woke sleeping predators in their dash through a forest, they took to the treetops and akira screamed "BLOODY FUCK!" as she threw a snake off her shoulder. Souta turned back and started laughing as he fell from the treetops onto the ground.

He was laughing as he flipped in air and landed in a crouch, he clutched his stomach as he bend over in laughter. Akira landed before him "NOT FUCKING FUNNY DIPSHIT!" she blinked when they blinked at wave nins who were traveling among the forest floor.

Souta wiped away his tears and waved at the wave nins "hello!" he said with a grin as kenta and the rest jumped down.

Kenta walked forward "lets be blunt. We are looking for a heaven scroll. Do you have it or not?" after his question, the wave nins held up a earth scroll, still shocked at what just happened.

Kenta shook his head "alright, than you guys good luck. We do not wish to fight you if it is unnecessary." They jumped into the tree tops and the wave nins jerked into action as a guy yelled out "what the fuck just happened?" they looked at each other an a nin with a big nose and sharp teeth growled out "did that just hhappen?"

They were making there way among the forest floor, whining about being hungry when a blond child was falling through the tree tops laughing, they were sure the blondey would die from his fall but were shocked when he turned in air and landed easily, a white haired female with pig tails jumped down after him screaming profanities and claiming it wasn't funny.

Than a whole group of children jumped down and they were asked bluntly by a blue haired child with ice hovering over his shoulders. They looked at each other "are they in these exams?" one asked and they nodded.

"did you see their hiate-ates…" the tall one asked and they nodded. The white haired girl with the pig tails had her hiate-ate on as a choker.

"they are akuma nins…" the tall one said with a shiver. "did you see the blonds hands?" he asked slowly and everyone blinked "no? why?"

The tall one shivered again and shook his head. No one should have mouths with sharp teeth on their hands. Especially with how long those tongues were….

"weird kids." They grumbled out, walking on their way before rumbling stomachs echoed among the forest.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 35:

"weird kids." They grumbled out, walking on their way before rumbling stomachs echoed among the forest.

Akira was grumbling about creepy forests and annoying snakes when they came upon the valley. Misaki said softly "maybe you should put those away." Gesturing the akiras wings and akira blinked. "why?" kenta chuckled "because im sure you don't want to see what lives in the valley." Akira gulped and nodded. Her wings dimishing before going out all together and they were plunged into darkness, the moon lighting there way with its dim rays.

Kagome sighed when she went down and looked oer her genins, they were starting to feel the effects of this system, a sort of poisoning that sort of leaks into the blood stream and makes moving almost painful as fatigue sets in more quickly than it should. Even for her people.

She looked around and blinked when her sharp eyes saw other teams leaning against the valley walls with vacant looks as they clutched their arms, no doubt sustaining some sort of injury while in this dimension, she almost cursed herself for letting hidan take charge of the second exams. Than she shrugged as she hoved among the valley, going ahead of her genins who were looking around scared.

They didn't like not being able to see what was around them, kenta growled out "you know, we sort of have gear for a reason." He put his goggles in place and blinked at the auras that flared up around him, he concentrated and it formed into the outline of humans.

The other genins did the same and yelped when they saw they were surrounded. Their outcries cased the other teams to look up weakly and get up slowly as they turned to the kids that walked into the valley, misaki gulped, seeing that the other teams were drawing weapons.

Kohaku and miroku glared around them, their sharingans activated and ready to fight as akira pulled out her sythe, she swung it around herself in a show of marksmanship and snickered when the people around her took a step back to save themselves from getting impaled by her.

Kenta growled out "we are searching for a heaven scroll." Kagome slapped her face when all the teams charged at her genins, their movements were slow as kohaku took out his sicle and stared incapitating people who came too close with his blade and knocking people aside with the weight on the end.

Akira was giggling as she twirled among the crowb, drawing blood from those around her before taking a girls ponytail and slamming her face into the ground, her nose making a sick crunch as it broke. Blood started to pool below the shinobi as akira picked her up by her hair and threw her to the side, knocking her into a crowd as akira used the blood to make her ritual symbol.

Souta and misaki sat back onto a boulder, swinging their legs as they watched the others fight, akira let out a snicker as her skin turned black with white markings, she took out a baton and flicked it out, seeing that the end tapered out into a fine point.

Misaki opened her mouth "they told us not to kill anyone." Akira froze, the tip close to the point on her chest that is above her heart and glared up at misaki "buzz kill." Akira said as she changed the spot she was going to stab into her side and snickered when the shinobi around her fell to the ground, blood staining there shirt as they clutched there side.

Akira walked out of the circle, wiping the end of her weapon on a shinobis shirt and dusted herself off. Kohaku glared at akira and giggled "what? There alive." She said, satisfied and miroku snorted "for now." He was watching akira, seeing that her form was still transformed. Misaki shook her head at akira "considering who your father is akira, your awfully smart."

Kagome rolled her eyes down at her genins as they went among the shinobi in search of the heaven scroll. This battle of theirs cost them a couple hours.

Souta held up a hand and screamed in triumph "found one!" he said as he threw the scroll at misaki who caught it before it can hit her in the face. They looked around and shrugged "well leave them." They said as they walked down the valley, akira sweat dropped when her stomach took that time to rumble. "maybe… its time we stopped for a bit."

Everyone nodded as misaki took out their food and water, while they were eating ice chunks were going off kenta whos guardian formed behind him.

Once they finished they stretched and lay down to sleep, kenta hugging his moko moko again. Kagome felt her eyes soften as the guardian went up to join her on the ledge, she tilted her head at the guardian and said softly "why do you always join me?" the guardian tilted its head back at her and said slowly "because im not so stupid as not to be able to recognize the wyvern." Kagome growled at the guardian.

"why do people keep calling me that!" she said, only a selec few called her the wyvern but it was enough to annoy her. she watched as the guardian turned down to the genins and she huffed "well than, nice to see your able to talk." Only silence met her as she glared at the guardian, wishing it would just melt already.

A couple hours later the genins got up and stretched before taking out food again and they went behind some boulders to relieve themselves before setting out.

Akira rolled her shoulders and pouted at misaki "I cant wait to go back, its been a while since ive actually had a decent shower. I feel like I reek" souta snickered "you do reek" he yelped as akiras sythe went swining at him, kohaku and miroku slapped their foreheads when the cable caused the sythe to come swinging back and impaling itself across soutas shoulders.

"im sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you" souta let out a pained sound as he shook his head "that's what I thought." Akira said, jerking her hand so the sythe tore into soutas shoulder before gong back. kenta sweat dropped. 'and they wonder why we are always getting attacked by things here…' he thought, staring at the blood trail souta was leaving.

Misaki looked at souta 'why does he always have to provoke her?' she thought as she slapped her hand around soutas shoulder making him scream out at the burning pain. He slumped forward with a sigh when the wound on his shoulder closed up and he looked at misaki "hey, is there any more food?" akira huffed at him "you know if you keep this up, you might just eat all our food!"

Souta pointed at akira "well sorry! But something about loosing a lot of blood makes someone hungry!" misaki burst out laughing as kohaku held out a bento and miroku held out a water bottle.

Souta took the offered stuff and sat down to eat making akira huff at him, kenta rolled his eyes as an ice platform formed underneath souta and lifted him up into the air. Souta leaned over the ledge and down at kenta "thanks!" he said with a mouthful of sushi.

Kagome chuckled and sat onto the platform, her arms and legs crossed as she looked ahead, they were nearing the end of the valley. Kenta blinked up at the platform noticing that there was suddenly more weight on it than there was before.

"hey souta?" souta peeked down again, mouth full of onigiri as he looked at kenta "hn?" "is there someone up there with you?" souta got up and looked around. "no? why?" kenta shook his head "no reason." Kagome chuckled and felt like snagging a rice ball from souta but felt that that would be an easy way to get detected by her genins.

She sighed and resigned herself to having a food pill and some water as they slowly walked ahead, the genins limbs feeling heavy and kagome felt guilty. Since they are younger than all the rest, this dimension affects them a lot quicker. It would be a good idea for the genins to get out of here quickly, her wings flared out and she hovered when the ice platform dissolved quickly.

Souta fell to the ground on his face, he got up grumbling as he dusted himself off. Glaring at kenta "asshole." He grumbled out as kenta stuck his nose up at souta and misaki felt a smile tugging at her lips. Akira turned back "come on, this valley gives me the creeps" she dashed forward, running with all her might. For some reason she found that she wasn't able to use her demonic speed.

The others ran after her and sighed in relief when they made it to the end and dashed forward, they stopped suddenly, at the edge of a cliff as rocks fell down the ledge and caused a little avalanche to fall down to the forest floor below them. They looked among the cliff and saw that there were cave openings littering it with glowing blue and green light inside of it.

They looked at each other "I say we just fly down. I don't want to risk accidently falling into a cave…" kenta said quietly and everyone nodded in agreement. They turned to akira and misaki as they struggled to take there wings out, sweat was beading on their brow as they cried put in frustration "we cant transform." Misaki called out panting and kenta sighed, he made ice platforms down the cliff and into the forest below.

The platforms served as stairs as they jumped onto it, kohaku and miroku were not happy with the fact that they had to accept help from KENTA of anyone in the group it had to be KENTA.

They glared at kenta who was jumping ahead of everydown down the platform. Once they touched the forest floor they gulped when lizard like beings turned to them "uh…. Does the information scroll have anything on this forest?" misaki said quietly and kohaku nodded.

"its run solely by venomous reptillians…. Those things over there are their half breeds…" they jumped into the treetops to avoid a stream of corrosive acid, it hit the bark and they blinked when it sizzled before dissolving away.

"how bout… we get out of here quickly" souta said with a gulp, if that stuff was anything like kagome-samas acid than it would be a bitch to get hit by. They jumped along the treetops.

"BLOODY FUCK!" akira screamed out as she threw a snake off her shoulder again and glared at souta who was struggling not to laugh "say anything and im turning you into a girl." Akira said sweetly, souta gulped and the other males of the group put their hands over their crotches.

Misaki shook her head as she yelped and dodged a swinging vine. "did the scroll have anything on carnivorous trees?" misaki said as she swung another vine. "yep, that's what this whole forest is made of." Akira said proudly as they continued to dodge vines.

Misaki yelped when her ankle was snagged and she was left dangling upside down, her arms crossed as she glared at a huge purple flower in front of her. the vine was bringing her closer to the flower. Misaki can smell the sickly sweet aroma coming from the flower and wrinkled her nose when she smelt decay soon afterwards.

Souta threw up clay birds as kenta used an ice senbon to cut the vine holding misaki, the birds flew to the flower and souta watched in fascination when the explosion went up. Dissintigrating the flower instantly, more vines shot out and akira swore.

"I think you made it fucking mad." She bit out between clenched teeth as she brought out her sythe. "maybe we should leave…" souta said quietly, seeing humanoid plant like beings slithering their way from the tree tops. Kenta looked up and swore as miroku said quietly "I agree with the dobe…" souta glared at the uchiha.

Misaki grabbed soutas arm and they started to run forward. They were running in the direction of the tower and they left behind a struggling kagome who was making sure that the worst of the beings didn't go after her genins.

She sighed when vines fell to the forest floor, harmless and shook her head at her genins. Sometimes they are downright careless, she took to the skies and cried in relief when they broke through the forest and were in the huge clearing with the tower on the far side.

Akira held up a hand and said "wait, there may be traps." Soutas hand started barfing up white liquid as clones appeared. Everyone put there hands to their mouths, trying to keep them from gagging at the sight of it as akira sent souta an exasperated look.

Souta chuckled and shrugged as his clones ran forward, they would set off all the traps before exploding and leaving smoking crators behind "its clear." He said smugly as he started walking forward. Akira rolled her eyes at the blond "sometimes I worry about you." Kohaku growled out, seeing soutas delighted look at having witnessed soo many explosions go off all at once.

Souta was walking among the wreckage that used to be a field, the shinobi that was watching from the shadows around them backed off, having witnessed the blond haired child dispatch all there traps easily and with a huge explosion. They stared at each other and wondered if they should attack the children.

A huge brute like being ran from the trees, attracted by the explosion, it turned burning red eyes in the direction of the genins and akira swore "damnit souta! Your fucking bombs attracted this thing!" she drew her sythe "why don't you go back to the fucking hole you crawled up from" akira said as her sythe was engulfed in her flames, she swung it and the sythe rushed towards the brute.

Kenta was glaring at souta as kohaku and miroku leaned against each others shoulders, hiding their faces with their hands as they shook their heads. "souta…" everyone all groaned out as the brute knocked akiras sythe away.

She cried in indignation before swinging her sythe back around and watched with a smirk as it inbeded itself into the things arm, with a jerk it tore into its arm below the shoulder. When the sythe came swinging towards akira, she caught it as the brutes arm was torn from its body and fell onto the ground with a huge crash that sent up dust and leaves.

The thing let out an anguished cry as it turned and fled from the scene. Akira glared down at her sythe, she didn't get to sacrifice it… she cleaned off the blood with an enchanted rag and put the rag away, not worried about the fact that it was now blood stained with that brownish shit that flowed through the brutes veins.

Akira shrugged and turned to the tower "oh well, at least I didn't have to taste it" she chirped out and everyone took a step back from her as they walked, she looked around "what?" she cried out and misaki huffed out "theres something wrong with you…" everyone else agreed as akira puffed out her cheeks, they walked to the tower slowly, feeling like their limbs were filled with lead that was starting to harden.

After what felt like forever they finally made it to the tower and opened the door, collapsing onto the ground inside and they didn't notice the swirl of pink and purple lights that lit up around them.

Their mothers rushed forward and held their babies as they cooed. "you guys made it!" they breathed out. Madara, Gaara and Kakashi were looking at the door. Expecting to see kagome come through now that her genin team made it through. They looked at each other, the same questions in each of their eyes 'where is she?'

Kagome watched as her genins made there way through the door. It slammed shut behind them, blocking them from her sight as she turned around 'its been a couple days… wheres Naruto?' she asked as she flew towards the pulse of his aura.

She slapped her forehead when it was coming from one of the many caves in the valley cliff and flew into the opening of one, she dodged stalagtites and stalagmites. She was sure to bitch Naruto out for going into these caves, she flew lower to avoid the swipe of a blured white being. She flew past narutos aura, wind stiring up in her wake.

She blink and doubled back and looked over, she sighed. Sakura and ino were using medical jutsu to try to heal a catatonic Naruto. She went forward and poured her healing chakra into Naruto and he woke up screaming. "DAMNIT KAASAN!" he growled out as he looked around at the caves in fear.

He turned to sakura and ino wide eyed "WE CANT BE IN HERE!" he screamed out and sakura blinked "why not?" her and ino asked dumbly and Naruto slapped his forehead "DON'T JUST SIT THERE! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" he got up running as ino and sakura trailed after him.

The eyeless snakes were following narutos movement and it creeped him out severely, he looked among the cave ceiling and sighed in relief when he didn't see those blurs. Sakura and ino were running along side him "why are we going?" they asked and Naruto gave them an evil glare "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS PLACE IS!" came an outraged yell.

A white blur fell down on them and they screamed, a "CHA!" echoed among the caves as behind them the ceiling collapsed in after a huge rumble.

They looked back at Naruto who was watching deer in headlights look in his eyes as sakura grabbed Naruto and ran "what do you know about this place." Naruto burst out laughing and threw the information scroll on them, opened to the passage about the caves.

They looked down and gasped in horror as they doubled there efforts. They were soo close to the entrance…

A white blur with bright green worms wriggling out of its flesh tackled the genins to the ground, it leaned down and they felt something wet trail along the back of their necks. Sakura whimpered and inos eyes widened.

The nine tails cloak appeared as he turned around and used rasengan. He took a rag and poured water on it, scrubbing furiously at the back of his neck. He threw a rag at ino and sakura "don't just fucking stand there, wash up!" they jerked and did the same thing Naruto did. It felt like the back of their necks were burning.

Naruto gave them a look, he knows they took too long. He turned around "we have to get back as fast as possible." he said as he jumped out of the entrance, sakura and ino heard yelling and ran forward only to stop at a cliff. They sweat dropped when they saw Naruto dive into the trees below. They looked at each other and jumped.

Kagome rubbed her temple and sighed, at least Naruto wasn't stupid enough to go into the caves. She flew after them and she was glaring murderously at the females of narutos group 'which one of the bimbos decided on this oh so bright idea?' she asked and her gaze settled on sakura.

'shes never been useful' she thought, concluding that it was sakura that pressured them to go into the caves obviously after Naruto was injured.

She put her hand to her neck 'guardian of team 48, what happened?' she growled out. And she felt on the other line the person stiffen 'they got the scrolls and were going to make way to the tower… Naruto was in a fight with the brutes. In his weakened state the trees were able to inject him with their… sap… they were going to devour him but the blonde took him out while the pinkette destroyed the tree.'

Kagome growled 'doesn't explain why they were in the caves.' 'uh… after being injected Naruto… collapsed… the pinkette didn't know what to do and the blond was panicking about what to do. The pinkette directed them into the caves so that they can heal him…' kagome rolled her eyes, she was right.

She was sure to pay sakura a visit about putting her kit in unnecessary danger just before her brain didn't match her forehead.

She was hovering about Naruto and his team as they looked around cautiously and they gulped when the bushes rustled, holding out kunais. Ready to attack whatever it may be. A reptilian thing came scurrying out and they sighed in relief. Until trees started falling.

They jumped into the trees and started to run in direction of the tower and looked back when there was a roar behind them. "oh god, it may have found us…" sakura gasped out as Naruto charged ahead. "come on, im sick of this place!" he snarled out as they rushed among the treetops.

They broke the treeline and jumped back, facing the forest as the brute crashed through the trees and faced them. Sakura looked between it and them, they were still weak and Naruto was just waking up from the injuries he got. She grabbed them and turned, running towards the tower.

Naruto yelled out "whats the big idea!" ino was running along as they looked back. sakura hissed out "we cant go against it again!" they were soo close to the tower…

There was a crash at their heels when the thing threw its fists down, the rock beneath them broke up and they were thrown into the air. Naruto groaned when they were flipping in air, he had his arms crossed as he glared at the thing before them. He summoned two clones and they worked on his rasen shuriken. Naruto rushed forwards and hit the thing.

He watched in satisfaction when it crashed in the forest, breaking a line of trees behind them. Naruto and sakura relaxed when the thing didn't move after the explosion of light. They stiffened when there were more trees breaking in all direction. They turned towards the tower as ino growled out "fuck this, were going back." they dashed to the tower and opened the door, they fell in. slamming the door behind them, the brutes so close.

Kagome watched as the brutes attempted to tackle the tower and black lightning crackled, throwing them up into the skies as they let out agonized screams. Kagome grinned and walked to the nearest port. She stepped onto it, looking around at things and sighed in relief when she was on the port behind her desk in her office.

She blinked when Madara, Kakashi and Gaara tackled her "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Madara screamed out and kagome chuckled "I needed to make sure Naruto made it out." She said with a pointed look.

They blinked "why?" kagome let out a string of bubbly laughter and looked at Kakashi "because your fucking useless banshee led them into the caves." They all froze and blinked at her in horror. "are you guys okay?" kagome shrugged "ino and sakura may pay for that mistake with their lives." She said with a satisfied smile and they looked at each other.

"are they going to be quarantined?" Gaara said slowly and kagome nodded. "upon arrival im sure they were put aside and put into quarantined, so things should be good. I don't care if sakura makes it out but inos clan is still loyal to me so I will have them work on her first." They sweat dropped.

Kagome still never liked the harunos after that accident all those years ago…


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 36:

Kagome still never liked the harunos after that accident all those years ago…

Kagome looked up when a medical nin came in "kagome, its worse than we thought" kagome winced and walked around her desk calmly, her nin watching her in fascination "you mean you will be seeing to it personally?" the nin asked, awe clearly in her voice at being able to work with kagome.

Kagome nodded and felt a smile tug at her lips when the medical nin bowed "you honor me kagome-sama" kagome sighed and looked at her nin "please no honorifics…" she said, she had to deal with it enough from her genins, her jounins, her ANBU and most of the foreign nin.

The medical nin blinked at her and kagomes eyes softened when she saw the name tag. Kaede… she bowed her head to the nin and they walked out of the office together, leaving behind a fuming Madara, a concerned Gaara and a confused Kakashi.

He turned to the other nins and asked "whats going on?" Madara growled out "your former teams stupidity is whats going on." Kakashi was surprised to see the severity of madaras gaze and turned to gaara. "id have to… agree with Madara" Gaara said, not meeting kakashis eyes.

"next time your teaching a team Kakashi. Please do a better job." Madara said, strolling out of the room with intentions to watch kagome as she worked to ensure her safety should something go wrong. Kakashi glared, miffed at madaras choice of words. He turned to Gaara and Gaara started whistling as he turned away, looking out at training ground 1 where the victors were currently being housed in.

Gaara chuckled when they saw it was practically a festival there with the genins scarfing down the food that was provided. Food in the hell dimension was surely scarce and the genins would probably have had to rely on their meager provisions to complete the task.

Gaara turned to Kakashi "how bout lets head to the café? " he said, gesturing to the portal to the commercial district. Kakashi had an incredious look on his face at gaaras suggestion but went with Gaara anyways.

Kagome was strolling down the qaurentine area for the genins that came in infected from the caves. She sighed, those caves were one of the areas that caused most genins deaths in this exam. She was glad that nothing further happened other than the infection.

She shook her head, it can hardly be called an infection by humans standards, it can hardly be called a disease by youkais standards, even a daiyoukai like kagome was miffed about the creation of the caves. But it did serve its purpose.

When the door awakened they heard the screams and she looked into the aura of ino. By mikos standards? It was an invasion on the very soul itself.

Kagome walked forward and enveloped ino with her reiki and watched as kaede joined her in her efforts.

They had to work hard in separating the two battling forces of inos and… you know, kagome should really name this once she was done. She felt like slapping herself for getting off track from her task and redoubled her efforts.

She groaned as her and kaede stopped and she looked at kaede "its no good… with both mikos and even youki, its not enough. Since ino is PURELY human, than we need a counterpart for that…" she was looking around and blinked when tsunade walked in with a bottle of sake "im sure I can help." She said with a hiccup and kagome giggled.

She nodded to tsunade "well deal on the fundementals and use your chakra to help. All you need to do is pour your healing chakra in and we will do the rest." She said as tsunade went on kaedes side and they set to work.

While they delve deep into inos psych to purge her of this illness that is currently battling her, they didn't notice sakuras condition worsen.

It was maybe a day later when they were able to withdraw and collapse onto the very spot they stood. Ino was now battling off an infection from the area that the worse of it originated from. She looked over at tsunade as they all got up "ino… may or may not be able to pull through, she was pulled out of the worse of it, but she is still in the danger zone." She gestured to kaede "you will be able to handle the rest." Kagome said as she strolled to the door.

"ARENT YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING!?" tsunade billowed out and kagome blinked "no? why?" tsunade let out an impressive growl "my student is still…" tsunade looked over as sakura flat lined….

Kagome shrugged "shes not my problem nor do I have any interest in healing her." she tilted her head at tsunades positively murderous look. "also, our villages are not allies. So we akuma nins are not obligated to help out the leaf." She said as she turned around, hiding her smirk from tsunades view.

"wait." Tsunade said quietly and kagome stilled, a triumphant smirk on her lips, her face radiating in dark glee. "i…. I will…. As the hokage ill join in an alliance with akumagakure no sato…" kagome wiped the look off her face, making sure her face and her eyes wouldn't betray any emotion she was feeling as she turned slowly to tsunade.

"due to your earlier and all past refusal of an alliance with akuma, you will receive no benefits from akuma. Nor are you able to terminate the alliance for a while." Tsunade nodded, grounding her teeth together as kagome pulled out a scroll with a flourish and let it hover over to tsunade.

A pen was poofed into existence at tsunades hand and she looked over at the agreement of the alliance between akuma and konoha. "until konoha has provided another hokage, that is when you guys will receive no benefits. Once a new hokage is in office than I will have a meeting with this hokage to speak of this alliance and what it will intitle to both villages."

Tsunade gulped and with a shaking hand, she signed the hokages approval of this alliance, dread heavy in her gut as she felt as if she were signing her soul to the very devil himself… she looked over at kagome, it may have very well been…

Once the paper was signed, it shot to kagomes hand as she shrunk it into a charm and put it to her others. She walked over to sakura and saw that kaede was struggling to bring her back. she grinned at kaede and nodded.

They both poured reiki and with agonized screams sakura was brought back as she lay spasming and foaming at the mouth, her flesh glowing green as incorporal worms made their way out of her skin. Leaving scorched marks and decaying flesh were they were protruding out of. Kagome looked over at tsunade who was watching on in despair.

"shes the reason you signed the alliance tsunade, you better be damn proud of this little girl your willing to risk your very ideals for. If you wish her to live THAN MOVE IT!" tsunade rushed forward and they head to work quickly. It was a good 2 days later where they pulled out of the trance and kagome scoffed down at the pink haired banshee.

She was smirking as she left, tsunade leaning against the wall with an empty bottle of sake, a defeated look on her face as she watched sakura still on life support, barely clinging to life as her system attempted to fight off the infection.

Kagome walked to training ground 1 and giggled when Naruto tackled her to the ground, she pulled out a scroll and presented it to Naruto. He saw it and looked at kagome with wide eyes "this better mean youll be getting visitations rights to your beloved mother" kagome growled out and Naruto burst out laughing.

He was hugging kagome, burying his face in her side as he attempted to wipe away tears, Kakashi walked forward and blinked at the delighted and physcotic look on madaras face. He walked past kagome and Naruto and to Madara.

"why are you so happy?" Madara shrugged as he watched kagome "because im rather proud of my mates manipulative nature and her ability to get the things she so desires." He was watching as his eyes softened, she went through all that trouble to ensure her little kits village didn't have to go to war with her own…

He breathed out "will you do this one a favor and sway kagome into baring children?" Madara was looking at kakashis shocked look and Madaras eyes hardened "ive been trying to convince kagome to bare children for a while Kakashi…" he turned to Naruto and kagome "she is allright with raising you, Tenzou, Naruto, shisui and countless others. Yet she does not have children of her own…"

Kakashi tilted his head at Madara "don't you suspect that maybe she may be… barren?" Madara blinked at Kakashi and shook his head "that have never crossed my mind." Madara said with a frown on his face as he thought this over.

Than he remembered the history lesson and such he received shortly after being transformed. Daiyoukai is very near impossible to conceive…

Kagome grinned down at Naruto and pulled him away slowly "haruno and ino will be able to pull through" she said and that made narutos day before he hung his head in shame "im sorry that it happened in the first place, I knew not to go in those caves." Kagome rolled her eyes "I was there Naruto, so of course I know whats happened and why." Naruto blinked up in surprise and kagome leaned down before whispering secretively "who do you think healed you?" Naruto let out a loud gasp.

Kagome looked around at the genins… 102 teams made it out… she sighed, 42 teams were terminated in these exams.

She looked at the grieving jounins and walked over to each one, providing her condolences for their squads. Once she was finished her and rin went up onto a dias and looked down at everyone "now that you guys have made it out of the second exams… I would regretfully announce that the third will be within 3 months time. Before than, you guys will be holding a preliminaries…" she looked around at the genins. There were still 306…

She shrugged at everyones cries of outrage. Before turning to rin and Raksha. Raksha will be helping in hosting the preliminaries. Raksha came forth and placed her foot on a disk as a hologram lit up.

"here are your matches." She said as she jumped off the dias and walked forward, the genins providing a large area for fighting when the area glowed pink with rakshasa reiki. She was left standing in the middle as on the hologram, two names came up with the genins faces and stats along with afflictions to which village.

She held out her hands "alright, you guys come forth." Kagome felt Kakashi and Madara tug on her hand "sorry kagome, but we are going to kidnap you now." Madara said huskily as they disappeared in madaras light orb, they appeared in kagomes office in front of the portal to the commercial district. She let out an indignant sputter at being dragged away.

She turned to glare at Kakashi and Madara, Kakashi gave Madara an evil smirk before disappearing up in a puff of smoke. Appearantly Kakashi was not above leaving Madara holding the bag. Madara turned to kagome with fear in his eyes. She was a force to be reckoned with when someone pulls her from what she believes is her duty.

He sweat dropped "Kakashi and gaara are waiting for you at the commercial district" Madara said and kagome crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor and Madara felt a smile tug at his lips when he put up his youki to create a barrier on the room before strolling towards kagome with a predatory grace.

He will make kagome cease to even remember of the fact that she is mad at him. He thought as he started biting and sucking at her lips before unbuckling her corset. Kagome let out a blissful sigh.

Gaara felt the shock through their mating bond and chuckled, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Gaara "madaras fine, he was able to divert her attention to a more… distracting manor than anger." Gaara said as he sipped coffee. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"I still cant believe that when I was a child, kagome was able to hide such a big secret from me." He said as Gaara clucked his tongue "its kagome Kakashi, shes keeping a lot of things from a lot of people. A very dark and sexy play mate is no exception to her secrets." Kakashi nodded as he bit into his black forest cake.

They both chatted on about suna and konoha, along with memories shared between themselves and kagome. Gaara tilted his head "though I haven't truly met the kagome, ive met kagome as ANBU during a mission that I called konoha on to help deal with some manners outside the country. I gotta say, I as really surprised to find out THE kagome, the elusive daiyoukai, the shikon no tama, the eternal one was koneko." Kakashi burst out laughing.

"you know Gaara, shes had more alias and disguises than just ANBU and koneko" he said with a glint in his eyes. He was in a ANBU squad with kagome in between her working at the hospital and her training ANBU so he would know.

Gaara tilted his head "and why might I ask, that you would know that?" Kakashi sipped his matcha and snickered "because, we were in an ANBU squad together. Me and Tenzou were the only ones after Itachi left that were able to keep up with kagome during missions." Gaara nodded.

Gaara tilted his head "though, there is something I do not quite understand…" he said slowly and Kakashi paused, his fork halfway to his mouth with cake on it. He blinked at Gaara "what is it?" he asked and Gaara sighed.

"im sure you've also been given lessons Kakashi. But kagome, there has never been a miko demoness, especially one who was able to retain purity among all else during these times." Kakashi nodded slowly "how, I mean why is kagome able to? what is she exactly?"

Kakashi felt his eyes harden "kagome is sort of a machosist. She has been trying soo hard since awakening to taint herself, at first it was out of punishment over the sins she has commited during those warring times and the extinction she brought about on a whole race as a whole. Now… she genuinely is a machosist, she genuinely likes those things. I don't know, ive read texts of a wyvern that spoke of a miko demoness that is able to retain great power. Accending above those of the godly in terms of youkai and miko standards."

Gaara choked on his coffee "you think kagome is this wyvern?" he asked slowly and Kakashi tilted his head "I do believe so, as there was no other miko or demon before her that was in recorded history." Gaara chewed on his lip "what is the purpose of this wyvern?" Gaara asked slowly and Kakashi sighed.

"there were prophecies that spoke of duties of this wyvern, in some it speaks of the shikon miko, in others it speaks of a being of paradox and in others it speaks of a divine being of two races. Ive grew up loving kagomes stories so I know she was able to accomplish them all, now the last speaks of an everlasting serenity in a being torn by self-loathing and hatred."

"huh?" Kakashi chuckled "the last prophecy that was in kagomes temple has been made and completed. Beyond that prophecy it speaks of the ever lasting peace of the wyverns mind, a way of clearing self-hatred and loathing to bring about salvation to a once dead race. Depending on the tides of the shinobi world, upsetting this balance that kagome has in place and bring about desasterous destruction and ruin upon our world."

Gaara blinked "aren't you worried?" Kakashi chuckled "no im not, that is like a .0009% chance of happening." "what would spurn such a thing?" Kakashi shook his head "I honestly don't know Gaara, kagome is the shikon no tama, the most powerful and pure miko that can ever become corporal in this plane of existence of ours, so it would take a great deal to sway her high morals into that path."

Gaara slapped his forehead "first you tell me kagome is a machosist and now you are saying she has high morals. What about the fact that it is very clear that she is a sadist?" Kakashi rolled his eyes "being of paradox?" Kakashi said with a lift of his eyebrow and Gaara burst pout laughing as mia came by with more coffee, more matcha and asked if they would like anything else to which they shook their heads.

Suddenly Kakashi burst out laughing, almost spitting his matcha out at Gaara and Gaara blinked at him "what is it now?" Gaara growled out and Kakashi shook his head "im sorry, just thinking on how the shikon no tama is trying to find ways to put in at least a little bit of taint on her soul, im just wondering on all the various methods she has tried." Gaara felt his eyes bulge out as he thought about it.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, arms and legs crossed in front of him as he had a thoughtful expression "why don't we make a little game Gaara? Discreet mind you. We will try to test out theories we have on this shikon no tama on its purity. It would be interesting to see how these theories act out especially on seeing if it will taint or not." Gaara chuckled.

"im in."

"okay, so as a kid, me and kagome would used to train and we used to make it into a little game to see how much she heals and see if she was immune to death, it became out little past time when we were bored. During that time, I didn't understand that such things could bring pain to a person, kagome never let on that it brought her pain. So anyways, the interesting things is seeing how she healed and how she survived such things. I want to do the same on this purity test of ours." Gaara raised an eyebrow.

And thus, came the discussion on the many methods Kakashi and kagome tested out in terms of mortal health and most hilarious ways in how she healed and hilarious days of her recovering from said methods.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 37:

And thus, came the discussion on the many methods Kakashi and kagome tested out in terms of mortal health and most hilarious ways in how she healed and hilarious days of her recovering from said methods.

Kakashi and Gaara snickered after a while "you got an idea?" Kakashi asked and Gaara nodded "kagome has a strong sense of smell, im thinking we can drench her in… well maybe pour a bucket of chum on her and have her smelling wretched fish for a week to provoke her anger." Kakashi nodded with a look of glee. "did you have an idea?" Kakashi snickered "she hates blinding pink, like sakuras hair. And kagome does have white hair, we can dye it into the same color of sakuras hair…" Gaara had a glint in his eyes.

Kakashi sipped his matcha "how bout we take a bucket of chum and have it spelled so that if it comes in contact with hair, it dyes it pink?" Gaara nodded and leaned forward, the cup of coffee cupped between his hands "it will be a while of preparations. We cant ask any of her copies or first generation or even the genin for help in this, we cant risk her finding out." Kakashi nodded. "pretty good idea Gaara."

They looked up and blinked, "ah… I knew we forgot something…" Kakashi said with a nervous smile, Tenzou was standing there, his arms crossed and tapping his food. "honestly, why do you have a tendency to leave me behind? Is it because of the fact that you think I would be too busy with Raksha? Seriously Kakashi-senpai."

Gaara watched indifferently as Tenzou and Kakashi argued and felt a small smile tug at his lips when kagome and Madara ran in, "hey!" kagome called happily and Tenzou looked over. He pointed at Kakashi "tell him that he should learn to include me in on these meetings!" kagome blinked in confusion "you don't need to get kagome involved!" Kakashi cried out in indignation.

Kakashi and Tenzou started glaring at each other and kagome took in a deep breath, her form slumping forward slightly as Madara went to sit next to Gaara. "should I even ask?" kagome said, sitting next to kakashi. Tenzou raised an eyebrow mockingly when Kakashi blushed. Kakashi glared and huffed before turning forward, deciding to give Tenzou the cold shoulder.

Kagome felt like slamming her head on the table when she was tackled by her genins. "KAGOME-SENAPI!" they cried out, kagome fell off her seat and the guys sweat dropped when the genins were all over her, snuggling their noses against her and she growled in warning.

"does this mean youll show me how to blood bend?" from kenta. "no! don't show him, she'll show me how to do ash release first!" from akira, "hey! But I want to learn how to use space time dimension!" from kohaku and miroku, who turned to each other and glared "shes going to show me first!" they cried out and souta whispered "you know dei deis forbidden jutsu right?" misaki fidgeted and looked at kagome with puppy eyes "what about my plasma release?"

All the other genins groaned and glared at misaki when kagome puffed her cheeks at her 'should have thought of that first' they all thought and the guys were laughing at this. Kagome glared at misaki 'what a dirty sneak' she thought and she turned to the guys with a raised eyebrow "you guys are going to help me train my genins" they opened their mouths to argue and slumped forward when she gave them the puppy eyes. She winked at misaki and her genins snickered.

They all got up and kagome clapped her hands together "id like to say we are going to the training grounds, but alas. We shouldn't be doing that with all the foreign nin in akuma. How bout we go to my dimension?" they blinked at kagome and she looked at Kakashi and Tenzou with a snicker. They froze… no…

kagome watched as everyone looked around and blinked. she snickered, she sucked them into the shikon no tama with her so that they can train with her, works out because she can heal them whenever she feels like it in here too…

she looked down at her genins, they were looking around in awe, the place was huge, everything was incorporal and kagome thought as it became a huge land with a grass field that stretched out before them. Off in the distance, there were huge mountains with cliffs that dropped down into jagged rocks.

she made clones of herself as they split up and went to each genins. She smirked down at her pouting genins "don't worry, im still teaching you guys. This way its faster." She looked over at the guys as she sighed at Kakashi and Tenzou, there were hanging onto each other. looking around skittish. "whats wrong now?" she asked them and they jumped.

They looked at you "the last time we were here kagome, we started getting nightmares of this place." Kakashi said with a disapproving look that made kagome puff out her cheeks as Madara went over and wrapped his arms around kagome.

Gaara was looking at Kakashi and Tenzou, wondering what they were so afraid of being here… he looked over at kagome and blinked, of course its kagome. She is able to observe and manipulate you however she sees fit. Finding someones fears and using it against you isn't something that isn't all that hard for her to do. He felt a smile tug at his lips. Shes also the most kind and gentle person you can ever meet. He glared over at Madara, if only she didn't have a dark side to her. than she would be all yours…

Sand leaked from gaaras gourd as he floated up in it and looked over at the genins who were starting their training. He blinked at misaki, she is using blinding white fire, and mixing it with a crackling dark blue lightning. Gaara almost fell off his sand cloud when misaki used heavenly arrows and a fire wall that destroyed an area.

He felt himself shutter, than he looked over at the other genins and tilted his head, kenta was practicing on the clone that he was training with… the way that kenta took delight in it, with that dark look in his eyes and the smile that darkened his face. The way that his fangs show with a predatory gleam… Gaara decided he wanted to watch kagome and the group.

He looked down and almost sighed. Kagome, Kakashi and Tenzou were arguing about something not being done and the fact that it was for Kakashi and Tenzou. Madara was watching on with amusement, his hair swaying in a gentle breeze as he crossed his arms.

"damnit Kakashi and Tenzou! Im sorry if you guys don't like this place because of that ONE FUCKING TIME!" Kakashi and Tenzou smiled nervously and scratched their heads… they were really starting to piss off kagome. They turned and looked at each other, sharing a look before nodding. Yea, it would be best to stop antagonizing kagome now, they prefer to go back to the world in one piece.

Kakashi and Tenzou blinked when kagome turned and stomped off with Madara, Kakashi felt his eyes harden. he still doesn't like the fact that that uchiha has his kagome…

Madara smirked "are you trying to make time seem normal here kagome?" he asked and she nodded. "well don't, your not making it any easier for anyone." Madara said as he leaned down so that his face was inches from kagomes. She stuck his tongue out at him as she let her shikon no tama go to normal, time goes by faster here because in this plane of existence, it is not a concept that incorporates easily onto a humans mind.

She shivered when Madara whispered in her ear "how bout you join me in a dance?" he said huskily and she was soo tempted to say yess, she was going to open her mouth and say yes until Kakashi clapped his hand down on her shoulder. She pouted up at him as Madara straightened and looked down at them with his expressionless face.

"yes?" kagome said, disappointed in madaras change in mood. Kakashi smiled down at kagome "I think your genins may have got their… teachings… down…" he blinked as kagome looked over at her genins, she smiled fondly and Madara felt something tug at his heart. He was looking over at Kakashi and Kakashi sighed, he can see having a child would make kagome happy…

He looked up at the sky and said "kagome, how come you wont have children?" kagome glared at Madara "because, it takes a true daiyoukai to be able to impregnate another…" she turned her back and Madara was looking at her retreating figure with a scowl. Kakashi was watching after kagome with a confused look. "what did she mean by that?" he asked, curious as to what kagome may be talking about.

"maybe…. We should look over books on youkai…." Madara said quietly and Kakashi nodded. They walked to the group who were now sitting by a crystal clear pond with koi fish swimming about. Kagome had bentos out and she was munching on onigiri as she watched the koi fish swim around.

"kagome… how much time have passed?" Madara asked and she said absently "2 and a half months." She said absently as she munched on her onigiri. Her genins looked at her shocked "WHAT!?" they all cried out as souta tackled kagome "please don't tell me that your telling the truth kagome-senpai!" he cried out and kagome rolled her eyes "you guys still have time to practice some more before your exams."

She had a smirk on her face as she said sweetly "you are not to use these new techniques to kill your opponents in the chunin exams." They all pouted up at her and she stuck out her tongue "sorry, but im being serious on this. There is no way I will let you guys get away with it without punishment." Her genins whined and misaki tugged on her hand "but-" she tried to say only to be shut up by kagomes glare.

They all scooted away from kagome and closer to Kakashi and Tenzou as Gaara laughed. Madara was shaking his head as he put a piece of sushi into his mouth. he was chewing as he watched kagome turn to the koi pond again. ' **I wonder what mates thinking of…** ' his beast whispered and he blinked. right! His beast!

' _what did kagome mean about what she said earlier?_ ' he asked his beast.

' **daiyoukai have certain traits that they are able to manipulate. Fertility is one of them, it is a key part… especially since females are rather hard to bare children… they are close to barren… you have to wait until the right time to pup her…** '

' _pup her?_ '

' **pup, impregnate, knock up** ' his beast said and Madara snickered.

' _alright, I get it!_ ' he growled to his beast and the genins looked at him weird. 'is he… ?' kenta asked souta who shrugged. 'do you think?...' kohaku asked miroku and miroku snickered 'kinda about time' misaki whacked the boys and akira fried their asses 'quiet!' they growled out.

Madara looked over at the genin 'why are they being so secretive about what they are talking about?' he wondered before shrugging and turning to watch kagome again. Gaara was talking with Kakashi and Tenzou who were off to the side, Kakashi kept glancing at kagome and Madara.


	38. Chapter 38:Kohaku and Miroku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 38:

Madara looked over at the genin 'why are they being so secretive about what they are talking about?' he wondered before shrugging and turning to watch kagome again. Gaara was talking with Kakashi and Tenzou who were off to the side, Kakashi kept glancing at kagome and Madara.

Kagome looked around at her genins and giggled, Madara scooted further from her, not liking the way she giggled or that gleam in her eye. He looked over at Kakashi and Tenzou and saw that they have also moved away slightly, he looked at Gaara and sighed. Gaara was busy talking to the children, so he was sure he didn't notice a change.

Kagome sat back once she was finished with her bento and grinned while she watched everyone, she was looking forward to the guys sparing with her genins. Especially since she will be linking her mind with her genins to give them pointers and perfect their jutsus. She sighed, she just wished… she looked at Madara and shook her head. Not possible, not anymore.

Kagome got up and clapped her hands "right! Now time to start sparring!" she said with a predatory gleam in her eyes as she stared at the guys, the genins started jumping up and down and clapping "do we get to spar with you kagome-senpai!" they asked and kagome shook her head slowly with a smirk as she stared at a shaking Kakashi and Tenzou, Gaara and Madara were off to the side. Madara was used to sparing with you and Gaara wasn't worried since he had the ultimate defense.

They looked over at Kakashi and Tenzou and couldn't help but feel sorry for them, especially since Madara noted that Kakashi was looking around, trying to find a means of escape. Kakashi blinked because he finally noticed that all their bentos and other belongings were no longer around them. He looked at kagome questioningly.

Kagome felt herself become smoke as she felt her conscious start to drift to her genins, they yelped and tried to fan away the pink smoke that kagome turned into. They did not like the idea of accidently inhaling what they believe was their kagome. Misaki even tried using her destructive fire and akira was manipulating wind so that it was cycling around them.

Madara blinked at them, they just learnt these new jutsus and yet they are able to refine them, manipulate them and collaborate with each other to build up defenses. Out of curiosity, Madara threw kunai at the dome of raging white and blue flames. He blinked when the kunai were melted, not even within 5 feet of meeting the fire dome. Kakashi and Tenzou took a step back, not wanting to find out what happens when they got to close to such a thing. Gaara was almost tempted to test it out with his sand…

Gaara, Kakashi, Tenzou and Madara let their faces fall into their hands when the pink smoke went into the dome and the genins ran out of it, kenta providing them with ice shields. They ran in every direction screaming as pink smoke trailed after them "STAY THE WAY FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" akira cried out as they looked back. Kakashi, Madara, Tenzou and gaara started to shake their heads with a groan when trees shot out of the ground in front of the genins.

They knew what was coming, it didn't make it any less painful to watch as they looked up, Kakashi and Tenzou had popcorn in their hands as they sat down and they all watched as the genins did a wonderful faceplant into the trees that they didn't see appear in front of them because they were looking behind them.

The genins groaned when they fell back on their backs, they had swirlies for eyes and they blinked and looked up when they were enveloped by the pink smoke, they blinked again. Its not as bad as they thought it would be. Its not even something worth being gross about either, akira and misaki looked over at each other and sighed. Kenta was staring at himself with an ice mirror, wondering what, was the point of that pink smoke when they didn't even look any different.

Kohaku and miroku were watching kenta, kenta blinked. he finally noticed that there was an undertone of pink to his irisis. He looked closer and he nodded. Definitely pink 'now that wasn't so bad now was it.' The genins heard in their mind and kenta gasped, when they heard that voice, his irises flashed purple with flecks of black.

'kagome-senpai?' her genins asked and they yelped when they were taken over, all the genins turned to kakashi, gaara, Tenzou and Madara. They put up their hands with creeped out expressions on their faces. They did not like how earie that was at all. Than the genins opened their mouths and talked at the same time… "now I believe it is time for us to spar, I did say you guys are going to help my genins." The genins jumped back, providing training fields for themselves as akira and souta sat down on their field. Watching them…

"eh?" Kakashi said and Tenzou tilted his head "nani?" they looked at Madara and gaara and kagome giggled when Madara put up his hand "I call misaki!" gaara put up his hand "I call kenta!" that left Kakashi and Tenzou with the uchihas…. They looked over at the twins and they blinked when kagome gave them control again. "so…. Im not going to be able to spar with Madara-sama?" kohaku and miroku asked, clearly disappointed with the choices that they got.

Kakashi and Tenzou felt a tick mark appear "HEY!" they cried out and they jumped forward, Kakashi was facing off with kohaku as Tenzou faced off with miroku…

They blinked when they saw their mangekyo… kohaku and miroku had the hexagons but there were variations in theirs. Kohaku had slashes in between his while miroku had dots in between his… "eh?" they said as they leaned forward to look at the uchihas mangekyo… than they felt like slapping themselves when they looked away, they just looked an uchiha in the eye while they had their sharingan out…

They didn't need to slap themselves, because kohaku and miroku had rifts on the side of them, they didn't see the rifts appear near their heads as kohaku and miroku brought their hands into it. They blinked at the genins, not understanding what they were doing, until they were slapped upside the head on the side. They jumped and looked back at what slapped them.

They saw kohaku and mirokus hand waving their finger at them in a disapproving manner as the genins said with disappointment "never look an uchiha in the eye" they said and glared at each other. kohaku opened his mouth "you should know about genjutsu Kakashi-sensei" miroku shook his head "I would think that you would have learnt your lesson from itachi…." Kakashi glared at the genins and Tenzou looked over at Kakashi, laughing nervously at the positively murderous looks that were aimed the genins way.

Than they blinked at the children "HEY! How are you doing that!" they cried out as the genins brought their hands out of the rifts and they watched the rifts close in a oddly symmetrical way… they looked over at the uchihas and waited for the explanation "space time dimension can be used in many ways." Kohaku said cryptically as they sighed.

They yelped when the uchihas jumped back, they didn't see the rifts appear behind the uchihas until they disappeared into them. Kakashi looked around frantically and a rift above him opened up and kohaku jumped onto him, Kakashi yelped and tried to block and parry but blinked when his attacks were going through kohaku….

Kohaku was beating on kakashi rather hard, every time kohaku would get bored with kakashis lack of response, he would jumped into a rift that opened up instantly and ambush Kakashi from another angle. It was the same for Tenzou who was panting as he threw miroku off his back…

Before miroku hit the ground, a rift appeared where he would have impacted and behind Tenzou, a rift appeared and miroku was thrown at him, he twisted in air and used the momentum to his advantage as he held Tenzou in a dead lock.

Kakashi looked over at Tenzou and sighed at the position that he appearantly got himself into, they looked at each other and nodded. Kakashi used substitution jutsu as he used a teleportation jutsu, he appeared behind Tenzou in a swirl of leaves as he grabbed miroku who yelped at the sudden contact. Kakashi threw miroku at kohaku and they snickered.

Since miroku was caught by surprise, he didn't think of using that rift to save himself the impact he would surely get from hitting kohaku head on. kohaku didn't want to become incorporal either because that would mean his twin would collide with the ground behind him. Kohaku had an exasperated look on his face as he watched his twin flail around trying to do something about the fact that he was heading for him…

Kakashi and Tenzou put their hands to their mouths when they finally saw kohaku show something other than exasperation, kohaku was pouting… than miroku hit kohaku and they went down in a heap of limbs and curses. "DAMNIT! THAT HURTS!" kohaku said, throwing miroku off him. Miroku glared at kohaku "next time! Remember to use the rifts!" kohaku growled out and miroku scratched his head nervously "sorry…." He said shyly as they got up.

Kakashi and Tenzou shared a look as they lunged at the uchiha twins, they drew kunai and started to tag team against the uchihas, they were surprised to see that both uchihas were working well together, they would be incorporal but they noticed that when their attacks went through them that the little uchihas would grab them and start to counter strike…

They looked at each other and tried again and yelped when kohaku glared at Kakashi, Kakashi was lunging at kohaku as miroku was off to the side snickering, a rift appeared in front of Kakashi as his eye widened. He fell into the rift… and attacked Tenzou instead… Tenzou let out a strangled gasp when he felt the kunai become imbedded into his shoulder….

He held his arm after taking out he kunai, blood was trailing down his arm and onto the ground as they turned to the uchihas. "maybe… we should try jutsu…" Tenzou said hesitantly as the uchihas jumped into rifts, they went back to back and there were wooden appendages that came out of tenzous shoulders, back and arms as Kakashi let chidori stream crackle along his figure. They were trying to anticipate the genins next attack.

A split second later, rifts on Kakashi and tenzous left opened up, they didn't react fast enough when kohaku jumped out and let his sicle go, the weight smacked Kakashi on the cheek as it speed towards Tenzou, Tenzou dodged but miroku held up a staff and let the weight wrap around it before jerking and dipping it so that it would swing by and wrap up Kakashi and Tenzou.

Kohaku started whimpering when the chidori stream went along the chain and his hand felt like they may be burning, Tenzou was struggling as wooden spikes went into the chain links and grew, eventually breaking the links with a loud snap. Kakashi jumped forward and tried to bring up his palm to place a blow on kohakus solar plexus, but kohaku jumped towards mirokus rift.

Miroku also jumped forward, swinging his staff across Kakashis back, a huge gash forming on his shoulder as Tenzou tried to make a grab for kohaku, they groaned when the rifts closed up. In front of them, the uchihas appeared and looked at each other. "maybe… we should end this kohaku… im getting tired…" miroku said with a yawn as kohaku nodded tiredly "and hungry" kohaku added, Kakashi and Tenzou were rather pissed off at the uchihas….

The rift appeared as Kakashi and tenzous eyes widened, kohaku and miroku swung their fists in the rifts with a lot of force, they looked at each other and their eyes widened more when they saw rifts appear underneath the others jaw….

Kohaku and miroku walked tired to a boulder as Kakashi and Tenzou were in a heap with swirlies for eyes, they were groaning and twitching. Miroku went and laid down, curled up at the base of the boulder as smoke appeared before them. There were two bentos, kohaku and miroku ate tiredly, sometimes the rice falling from slack jaws as their chins bobbed forward. Their eyes closed. When they jerk they woke up and continued eating. Kagome was proud of how they fought, she didn't have to give them much pointers…


	39. Chapter 39: Kenta

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 39:

"eh?" Kakashi said and Tenzou tilted his head "nani?" they looked at Madara and gaara and kagome giggled when Madara put up his hand "I call misaki!" gaara put up his hand "I call kenta!" that left Kakashi and Tenzou with the uchihas…. They looked over at the twins and they blinked when kagome gave them control again. "so…. Im not going to be able to spar with Madara-sama?" kohaku and miroku asked, clearly disappointed with the choices that they got.

Gaara let himself drift on his sand cloud to the field that kenta was currently in, he was slightly unnerved to see that kenta was watching him with his head tilted to the side. Kentas arms were crossed and he was glaring at gaara with those crystal blue eyes that reminded gaara of ice.

"you know, I can never understand what kagome-senpai sees in you gaara-sama. I can understand Madara, just not you" kenta said evenly, it made gaara stiffen as he glared at the blue haired genin. "why? Whats so bad about me?" gaara growled out and he felt like beating the little blue haired brat to within an inch of his life when kenta yawned. "Your just so…" kenta tilted his head with a smirk "weak."

Gaara snarled and sand shot out, heading for kenta who side stepped it easily "im sorry, but for someone to obtain the heart of a daiyoukai, you have to be strong. You have to be the best, you have to be dominant. Gaara, I don't believe you're any of those." Kenta felt like snickering when gaara shot forward on sand, his hand going out. Sand shooting for kenta at faster speeds.

Kenta danced around the attack while dodging sand bullets that were being shot from gaara, who was now flying on his sand around kenta, trying to get an opening in kentas defenses. Kenta tilted his head "in fact gaara, I believe I don't even have to go at a fraction of my power to beat you." Kenta took off a scroll from a compartment at his back.

Kenta did handsigns, throwing up the scroll and gaara blinked when a replica of kagome came out, its puppet features obvious from the slits on the side of its mouth, the odd indentions in its neck, the joints in its shoulders and elbows. kenta snickered "I hope you like it, I decided to name it kikyo, I know its never as good as the real kagome, so I thought that name would be fitting for its stature." Gaara was looking at kenta like he was crazy, kenta was speaking about his puppet like it **was alive**.

Kikyo flew at gaara, manipulated by the chakra strings that kenta was using to control her. she took out her bow and aimed a shot at gaara while she was heading for him, he dodged but he didn't expect for the puppet to use its bow as a weapon. It was enveloped in a pink aura as it arced towards him, leaving afterimages of pink in the path it traveled.

Gaara growled and dodged it, the bow struck the sand that he was on and a pink explosion went up, making his sand inevitably useless for gaara to use. For some reason, he could not infuse chakra into it or control it with his mind. His eyes widened when kikyo turned and a pink arrow was formed on the bow, kenta had a smug look on his face as kikyo attacked gaara.

"I honestly think it should have been sasori that kagome should have chosen, yet she had to choose the likes of you." Kenta said distantly as gaara was slashed around the shoulder by the bow, pink briefly slashing to purple as it struck him. Gaara let out a strangled gasp when his arm went numb. He was staring at kenta in horror.

Gaara put up his hand as from behind, sand shot at kenta, it wrapped around his ankle and kenta looked down impassively at the sand before letting ice incase his body in a suit-like armor. Gaara didn't see this as he said "sand coffin" the sand made to crush kenta and gaaras eyes widened when it did not do that. Kenta was chuckling as he shook off the sand, it falling away in chunks of ice. "You're no match gaara. You might as well give up now." Kenta said impassively.

More arrows were shot at gaara from kikyo, a sand wall came up and gaaras eyes widened when the pink aura around the arrow allowed it to burst through the sand as if it were never there. Gaara dodged to the left, rolling before going up on his knee and glaring at kenta.

Suddenly they heard a booming sound from around them "kenta, quit taking out your frustrations on gaara, whom ever I chose is not up for you to decide." Gaara chuckled when he saw kenta whimpering "but ka-" he was interrupted when kagome said "no buts kenta." Kenta sighed and allowed kikyo to go back to her scroll, he put it back on the compartment at his back.

Kenta smirked as he used demonic speed and gaara twirled around, taking kentas hand when kenta tried to place a blow to his shoulder blades. He was afraid of the triumphant look on kentas face. kenta jumped back when he broke his hold on gaara. when he jumped back, red threads flashed briefly as kenta said evenly "I hope you like dancing gaara."

Kenta threw up another scroll, weapons popped out and kenta manipulated it with chakra threads as they danced around gaara, gaara was appalled to see that his movements were being manipulated as kenta chuckled. The weapons were flying at gaara in every angle, some going for him, some dancing close.

Kenta was watching in glee at the whirlwind of weapons and blood as gaara was left in a dangerous dance with blades as his partner, after a while he noticed that gaara was hardly able to keep consciousness. It was no longer fun to see the horrified look on gaaras face as he manipulated him to go in the path of weapons, as he manipulated weapons to slash along gaaras body, kenta was hoping that gaara would last longer. He didn't like the fact that the the exhaustion was now getting to gaara, making it impossible for him to put up the effort to fight anymore. Making it close to impossible to showcase his emotions anymore.

 **For kenta, it felt like he broke his new toy as he pouted at the now struggling gaara.**

"that's enough kit." Kagome growled out and kenta sighed, he let his jutsu go as gaara collapsed in a heap, the weapons flew back into the scroll as kenta put it back into a pouch on his hip and he watched as gaara bled out on the ground. "why kagome-senpai?" kenta whispered in an anguished voice as he watched as gaara struggled in and out of consciousness. He watched as gaara was healed in a blinding flash of pink.


	40. Chapter 40: Misaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 40:

"eh?" Kakashi said and Tenzou tilted his head "nani?" they looked at Madara and gaara and kagome giggled when Madara put up his hand "I call misaki!", after saying this, Madara jumped forward, facing off with misaki as she grinned at him "YAY!" she cried out, jumping up and down as she twirled.

Madara sweat dropped "what are you so happy about child?" he growled out and misaki jumped up, her wings sprouting from her back as she hovered in the air "I was like seriously hoping I would get to spar with you. Especially after finding out that we wont be sparing with kagome-senpai" misaki said as she grinned down at Madara.

Madara raised an eyebrow at misaki and almost hned. He took out his youki whip and let it wrap around misakis waist as he threw her down onto the ground, she landed with a grunt and got up, through kunai at Madara as it went up in flames. Becoming bright flaming purple flowers that rushed at Madara, his eyes widened as he deflected it off to the side. The heat from the flames was enough to make him draw in a breath.

"don't underestimate me!" misaki said as she flew up again, she started doing handsigns as a halo of flames appeared at her back, blinding white at the tip of her wings and hues of purple along with blue at the base and nearing the bottom as she put up a hand.

Madara tilted his head than he heard what was going on between gaara and kenta, he tilted his head in that direction. "PAY ATTENTION!" misaki cried out as she lunged forward, flame was going out in a whip, she took the bright white from the tips of her wings as she lashed at Madara.

Madara danced around her attack as he looked on worriedly. "why is kenta taking the fight with gaara personally?" Madara asked misaki as she brought her whip around and tried to slash at his back. he took the whip in his gloves hands and hissed at the heat before jerking her into a boulder.

"what do you mean taking things personally?" misaki asked as she lunged again, blue flames dancing along her figure as she did hand signs again, there was a wall and misaki thrust her flaming purple flames into it, Madara jumped up to avoid the needles or arrows that were heading his way.

"I mean by his taking it personally because his fighting… with disregard to gaara." Misaki signed as she brought up her hands and birds rushed at Madara, "well… kenta never agreed with the relationship between kagome-senpai and gaara. Especially since he found out about you guys relationship first." Misaki said nonchalantly as the flaming birds rushed at Madara.

He dodged and flicked his wrist, his whip going for misaki. Madara let out a grunt when birds struck his back and he glared at misaki when she had a smug look on her face. He brushed off the flames off his shoulder, smoke rising from his form as he lunged forward, deciding to engage the little genin in a taijutsu fight.

Misaki yelped and tried to hold up her own, she twirled around Madara as the flames on her wings left afterimages. "what do you mean?" Madara growled out and misaki blinked. "uh?" "what do you mean by kenta never agreed?" Madara growled out, hating the fact that he had to repeat himself.

He placed a blow to misakis stomach when she tilted her head in thought. She yelped and jumped back "I mean kenta never agreed because he doesn't think gaara is good enough for kagome." Misaki yelped out when Madara made to lunge at her again. She cried out when a clone appeared before her and kicked her forward in madaras direction.

She brought up her arms when Madara threw a fireball her way, she looked to the side and saw that she had a flame wall going up and Madara jumped into the air, watching gaaras and kentas battle. When he was going to lunge forward to help gaara out of the whirlwind of weapons misaki growled and the wall closed around Madara.

Madara blinked at the multi-colared flames that blocked off his path, he turned to misaki and growled. "your not leaving until we are finished with our battle." Misaki growled out and Madara signed, his eyes widened when the flames were shot forward in arrows and flowers as he was surrounded on all sides.

Misaki let out a triumphant yell as she watched the flames engulf Madara, her form slumped forward when she saw the dust clear and there were ribs that enclosed Madara. He had his arms crossed as he glared at misaki before turning to gaaras field and blinked to see gaara on the ground, out cold.

"you know, its kind of insulting when you make it obvious that you are not paying attention to the battle." Misaki growled out as she rushed forward, in her hands she had two flaming swords as she lashed at Madara.

Madara tilted his head and looked at misaki as he dodged her blows. "well child, once you train and practice to the point where everything is basically second nature to you. Than it doesn't matter if your mind is in the battle." Madara said impassively as he looked over at kenta. He was surprised to see that kenta was curled up on kagomes lap as she stroked his hair.

His face was buried in the crook of kagomes neck as she rocked him slightly, misaki looked over and her eyes widened at the sight of kenta seemingly vulnerable as he lay curled up on kagome. Looking like a lost child that needed the comfort of his parent.

Madara snickered and brought his susano out as a sword was swung at misaki, she yelped and flew up, barely dodging the blow as it knocked against her wings. She spiraled to the ground and landed in a heap of flames and ashes as she gasped, her wings were bent at a unnatural angle as she looked up distainfully at Madara. "your not quite skilled enough to allow for distractions in battle child." Madara growled out.

He took that moment to incapitate misaki in his mangekyo. As she felt her consciousness drift in and out she looked over at kenta and said quietly "what happened?" Madara shook his head. "I was not able to see what happened, but it seems that kenta was talking to kagome about something." Madara said quietly and misaki finally passed out as her form crumbled to the ground.

Madara went forward and picked up misaki before walking over to kagome and kenta, kagome looked up and watched Madara with emotionless eyes as Madara set misaki against kagomes side. He heard kenta sniffling and he blinked, he looked down at the ice inu and was surprised to see tears going down his usually emotionless face.

"what?-" Madara was going to ask only for kagome to shake her head. "im not talking about it." She said quietly as she started to go back to soothing kenta, she was stroking his hair as she let her eyes drop to the inu and she smiled softly when she saw he was slowly starting to fall asleep.

Madara felt something in him tighten when he watched kagome sooth the inu, he was sorely hoping for a child of his own one day, to see the joy in kagomes face as she held her new born and to watch it grow up to be a wonderful shinobi.

"k-kagome-senpai…." Kenta said quietly and kagome nuzzled her nose against his cheek and growled. Kenta blinked and looked at kagome "why?" kenta said quietly and kagome shook her head before resting her chin on his head as he held her close. "because there is no longer hope for anything else." Kagome said impassively as kenta nodded in understanding after staring at Madara.

Kagome looked up at Madara "Kakashi and Tenzou are still unable to battle after kohaku and miroku. Kohaku and miroku will be asleep for a while an from my guess so will misaki. Gaara wont be up for another little while, I had to put him under a medical sleep to help his mind but otherwise he will make a full recovery." Kagome said softly as she looked down at kenta.

"the next people to battle will be akira and souta, since Kakashi and Tenzou will not be able to battle, you will be fighting akira and souta. It depends on which you feel like fighting first though." Madara nodded down at kagome, he was curious as to what he missed between kagome and kenta or why kenta was acting the way he did towards gaara.

Misaki curled up against kagomes side and she sighed before getting up slowly, she tried to put kenta down but he only brought out his mokomoko and allowed it to curl around him and kagome, snuggling closer to her as he whined.

Kagome giggled and held him close as she gestured for Madara to grab misaki, he sighed and picked up misaki before they started to walk towards the other group, gaara was lifted up slowly as he drifted behind them.

Kagome looked down at Kakashi and Tenzou and giggled before doing hand signs with one hand and poking Kakashi who got up with a yelp as his form sizzled, his hair was ruffled and electricity was crackling among the strands as he glared at kagome. His eyes softened when he saw the little blue haired child curled up in her arms.

"yo" Kakashi said with a grin that can only be seen through his eye due to his mask. Kagome rolled her eyes and did the same thing to Tenzou who got up, nearing knocking kagome and kenta aside as he looked around startled. Kagome growled in irritation at Tenzou for that as he laughed nervously.

They turned and glared at kagome when she just went over to kohaku and miroku to sit among them as they curled against her. "WHY WONT YOU DO THE SAME THING TO THEM!" they both cried out, pointing at the genins. They whined and twitched in their sleep, turning their faces away from the outburst of Kakashi and Tenzou.

Kagome glared at them before hissing out "because they are children Kakashi, no matter the race I will always care for them. And if they need to sleep, than by the kamis they are going to sleep!" Kakashi an Tenzou laughed nervously as Madara went forward and settled misaki among the genin.

Akira and souta ran forward and tugged on Madara. "can we spar now?" they asked together and Madara smirked. "so I see you guys want to dance." Madara said impassively as the genins cheered.

They jumped back to their fields and watched Madara.


	41. Chapter 41: Akira

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 41:

Akira and souta ran forward and tugged on Madara. "can we spar now?" they asked together and Madara smirked. "so I see you guys want to dance." Madara said impassively as the genins cheered.

They jumped back to their fields and watched Madara.

Madara looked between kagome surrounded by the rest of the genins and Kakashi who was watching kagome and the genins with an unknown emotion. 'I wonder what he could be thinking…' Madara thought but hned and turned towards the genins that he shall be facing in battle.

He crossed his arms and stared at the enthusiastic genins, akira was jumping around with a delighted look on her face as she brought her hand up "will you be sparing with me first Madara-sama" she asked Madara only for souta to tsk at akira "no, he will be sparing with me!" kagome was rubbing her head as if she was getting a migraine as she stared at her genins. They smiled nervously at the irate looks they were getting from kagome.

Kakashi and Tenzou sighed as they went to sit next to kagome and the genins, Kakashi was looking down at kenta oddly. Kenta was curled up on kagomes lap while his mokomoko was wrapped around kagomes waist. He was holding onto the end of his mokomoko, curling against it as he slept with a peaceful expression on his face.

Tenzou opened his mouth and said hesitantly "kagome?" kagome looked up and tilted her head. "can you send us back?" Tenzou asked and Kakashi was glaring at Tenzou for it, Kakashi didn't want to be sent back….

Kagome waved her hands dismissively and kakashis eyes widened when him and Tenzou were engulfed in pink lights, in a heartbeat they were back in the café in the commercial district. Kakashi chuckled lowly when they startled mia, she jumped up. Her eyes widening as she stared at Kakashi and Tenzou. "forgive our sudden appearance." Tenzou said nonchalantly as he sat down at his and kakashis usual seat.

Kakashi sat down also and they nodded their heads absently when mia asked if they will be having their usual, Kakashi pouted at Tenzou once they started to drink their matcha. "I didn't want to be sent back yet…" Kakashi said, almost whining and Tenzou huffed.

"well, I heard your conversation with gaara before all this started Kakashi." Tenzou said, chuckling as Kakashi stiffened and stared at Tenzou in awe.

Tenzou chuckled "I believe I can help you" he said as he leaned forward, his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on his cupped hands, Kakashi burst out laughing. "jesus, for a minute there Tenzou, I thought you were going to blackmail me!" Tenzou looked offended as he glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi leaned back and his eyes were alight with appreciation when mia set down black forest cake in front of him, Tenzou shook his head at Kakashi when mia set down angel food cake with strawberries. "you know Kakashi, kagome is right about you and your sweet tooth." Tenzou said sullenly as he watched Kakashi practically devouring the cake without thought.

Kakashi looked up once there was nothing left. "hm?" he said as he sipped his matcha and Tenzou shook his head as he ate his cake, he wacked kakashis fork away and glared at him. "you may be my senpai Kakashi, but this is **MINE** " Tenzou said as he put the cake out of kakashis reach who was pouting at Tenzou.

In the shikon no tama

Kagome smiled down at kenta when he woke up, he looked up at kagome and yelped because there was an explosion. Kenta looked over and sweat dropped when he saw that souta was throwing a temper tantrum. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU CHOSE TO FIGHT AKIRA FIRST!" souta screamed out, pointing at the field where Madara jumped to face off with akira.

Kenta pouted up at kagome "can we spar later on kagome-senpai?" kenta asked kagome quietly and he felt his heart grow just a bit warmer when she smiled down at him. "if you manage not to severely hurt your opponent in the last exam, than yess. I will spar with you kenta" she said softly and kenta nodded vigorously.

Madara looked over at akira who was happy dancing before throwing up a scroll, a sythe popped out, it was blue with red frames along the hilt, it had a single blade unlike her fathers. She caught the scroll and pocketed it before quickly catching her sythe, she twirled it around and giggled madly "are you ready Madara-sama?" akira asked cheerfully.

Madara raised an eyebrow at akira "and why, might I ask. Are you in such a good mood?" akira lunged forward, her fiery flame wings sprouting from her back, providing her with speed as she glided towards Madara, close to the ground and she pulled her sythe back, ready to strike once Madara gets in her range.

"my Madara-sama, your like the next best thing to a sparing partner!" akira giggled madly when she saw the offended look in madaras eyes as he scowled at her "next best thing?" he bit out between clenched teeth and she swung her sythe, Madara dodged it easily but his eyes widened when red fiery slashes also went along the strike, he was struck across the torso and arms by her flames.

He took a step back, cringing at the pain that the flames has caused him. Akira turned and slashed at him again, he jumped up and his eyes widened when akira threw her sythe up at him. He was appalled to see that it was attached to a cable once it flew past his ear.

Madara tried to turn around to avoid the backlash strike he would get from the sythe returning to akiras hands, he caught the sythe and jerked on it, bringing akira spiraling towards him. "STAY FUCKING STILL DAMNIT!" akira growled out, no longer cheerful once Madara kept dodging her strikes.

"now why would I do that?" Madara said smoothly and almost snickered to see akira get pissed off, the flames from her wings would glow a fiery white from the heat that its produced, it gave her the impression of angel wings.

Akira growled out "fine, have it your own fucking way." she held her sythe in one hand as from another, ashes protruded from her palm and grew out, madaras eyes widened. "you cant be serious…" Madara said quietly and akira giggled madly "oh but I am!" she said, cheerful again as she lunged at Madara. She brought up her sythe, striking on madaras left side, he ducked underneath the blow but didn't anticipate akira using the ashes protruding from her skin to strike him from below.

He rolled out of the way and threw kunai at the ashen spear that was heading his way, it struck the ashes and broke off a piece before degrading and crumbling in on itself. Madara glared at kagome and hissed out "what are you teaching your genins!" he brought up a kunai to block a strike from another ashen spear, he had to let go of the kunai as it also degraded and was reduced to a pile of dust.

Kagome tilted her head and grinned "I merely taught my genins the next step to their abilities!" Madara felt like strangling his mate as more ashen bones were protruding from akiras back. she grinned and broke one off and threw it at madaras face, he ducked and brought up a kunai to deflect another spear. "your not making this any fucking fun!" akira said with a pout as she swung her sythe at him.

Madara let out an inaudible sigh when over a dozen spears were heading for him from akira who was charging behind the attacks. He looked around and had no choice but to fall back on his susano, he was hoping he wouldn't have to use it just yet.

In an instant, he was covered in his susano, muscle wrapped around the skeletal frame as akira blinked. "THAT'S FUCKING CHEATING!" she cried out as she charged her flames into her sythe, madaras eyes widened when he saw her sythe light up as embers blew off the handle.

She grinned at her weapon. "like it? I worked soo hard in making it happen, I know its not like the chakra metal that the shinobi are so fond of. But its better! Let me show you!" she used her demonic speed and Madara was having trouble tracking her as she flew around him, her wings leaving behind after images of white and embers as she struck at his susano.

Madara growled when he saw that his susano was suffering burns, slashes with charred ashes along the wounds formed on its torso, arms and hands as akira attempted to find a way into his shields. "you're a very troublesome one akira." Madara said in his emotionless voice as his susano summoned its sword, he tracked akiras movements and smirked when his susano struck, akira cried out and brought up her sythe to block the attack.

She didn't account for how much strength was in the attack as she was thrown into the ground, she was left in rubble as the earth beneath her broke, jagged pieces of rock were piercing her from all sides as she coughed up blood and blacked out.

Kagome sighed when she saw that and glared at Madara, he turned around and shrugged at kagome as his susano broke down and he was left standing in the clearing dust.

"on second thought… maybe ill fight Kakashi, or Tenzou. Maybe even gaara!" souta gulped out after seeing Madara fight akira…


	42. Chapter 42:Souta

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 42:

"on second thought… maybe ill fight Kakashi, or Tenzou. Maybe even gaara!" souta gulped out after seeing Madara fight akira…

At that moment, kenta felt like strangling the baka. "KAKASHI AND TENZOU AINT HERE DOBE!" kenta growled out, souta sweat dropped and scratched his head as he tilted his head in kentas direction. "sorry, your right." Souta looked towards the group of genins and had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Kentas eyes went white as he had an angry face and a tickmark. "WHATS SO FUNNY DOBE!" kenta shouted out, pointing at souta who just waved his hands dismissively. "oh nothing really ice prick. You just look oh so cute!" souta said, making his voice high pitched at the end in mocking.

Kagome had to tighten her arms around kenta, he was struggling to get out of her lap. His hands were in front of him, in a motion that seemed like he was strangling souta in his mind. "oh whats wrong?" souta cooed as he made a mocking gesture towards kenta. "is the little puppy mad?" souta said again and Madara put his hand to his forehead as he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

Kagome pouted when she was elbowed in the face, causing her to loose her grip on kenta. He lunged forward and jumped in front of Madara, kenta was pointing at souta and growled out "I challenge you dobe." Kenta bit out between clenched teeth.

Souta merely laughed. "like I would waste my time on dogs." Souta said with a smirk. at the tip of kentas finger, ice formed and went to a very long point, a razor sharp edge pointing at soutas forehead. Souta gulped and tried not to move, for fear of falling on that razor sharp edge. "whats wrong? Is the little mongrel scared?" kenta said evenly as the point continued to grow, cm by cm.

Souta was shaking violently, frozen in that stare with that point. He can see his death before him as it came closer. "tell me mongrel, are you afraid to battle with me? Is that why you wont accept? You must be ashamed of yourself, you have absolutely no honor." Kenta said with a snicker.

Souta snapped out of it, clay birds were thrown at that point as souta jumped back, he landed on another bird and he glided up in the air. An explosion shot shards of ice everywhere and kenta merely growled up at souta.

"well ice prick, I guess ill be sparing with you instead of Madara-sama. Shame, I was actually looking forward to that. But, alas. I need to put you in your place!" that last part souta shouted as spiders rained down on kenta.

Kagome sighed and took out her youkai whip and had it wrapped around madaras waist. She jerked back and Madara tried to run forward to stop kenta from being blown up, he was thrown back with a yelp as he fell on kagomes lap. He was looking forward in horror, expecting to see poor sweet kenta blown to bits.

Kagome watched Madara, knowing that he was expecting to see a battle field littered with bloody bits of flesh and bone fragments. She snickered when the smoke cleared and Madara saw that kentas mokomoko was wrapped around him.

The tips of kentas mokomoko was frosted in ice, it unwrapped a bit and Madara saw kenta peaking out from that little bit, his eyes were shining in a radiant blue that reflected like the moon off the sea. "seriously souta? I thought you would be a little more original than that." Kenta said with a smooth chuckle.

Souta growled and held up his hands as he pointed them down at kenta, kenta was snickering up at kenta. "you have nothing on me mongrel" kenta said, as behind souta. A puppet of his was poised to strike him with a sword.

Souta heard the whistle of blade cutting through air and flipped off the bird, taking him out of the line of fire from the blades. He flipped and saw what was striking at him from behind. His eyes widened when he saw…

.:.:.:.:.

You know, im seriously sorry. I thought I put this up a long time ago. I guess I forgot to update.

*sweat drop* I wonder if I should put the chapter up after this one

*hides behind Madara* don't kill me!


	43. Chapter 43:unforgiveable

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 43:

Souta heard the whistle of blade cutting through air and flipped off the bird, taking him out of the line of fire from the blades. He flipped and saw what was striking at him from behind. His eyes widened when he saw…

Kagomes eyes widened, she felt like doing something. Anything, the pain was too much. Madara looked over at the fight, kentas puppet was striking with a double edged sword, hair whipping in the wind as souta was covered in a dome of ice, needles sharpened to a fine point and pointed towards him.

Souta was essentially trapped in that dome, he had no choice but to battle against kentas puppet, with each strike. Corosive poison threatened to tear the dome down, but the ice would just drip. Green substance falling to the ground and sizzling. Due to the temperature and the intensity in which souta was being attacked. There was a fog of poisonious gas that was produced, shrouding the area in a green vapor.

Kenta was laughing "whats wrong mongrel? Did you bite off more than you can chew?" kenta said evenly as he watched the battle with an emotionless face and bloodlust clear in his eyes.

Kagome doubled over in the pain, she was clutching her heart as she tried to gasp in breath, she couldn't breathe. It was too much, she had flashbacks as she tried to push the pain away.

Madara was torn between stopping the battle, or helping his mate. He was looking between kagome, kenta and souta. Madara was impressed with kenta, he was more than capable. Especially since it is not but a puppet that he is using, Madara was surely hoping to go in a battle with the little ice inu. If his weapons are this powerful, Madara wanted to experience that power first hand.

Souta was bringing up clay shields that were being frozen from the temperature around him, he didn't risk explosion in tight querters do to that. With the clay hardening, it provided him with more of an advantage, he was using kentas weapon against him.

Souta was using a technique that he learnt from kakuzu, of course he had to bribe kakuzu with money. But its nothing that souta was unable to pay, in fact. He was more than happy to pay for a defense such as that, Madara was watching with wide eyes. He knew diedaras forbidden jutsu, he mistakened the blackening of soutas skin for the activation….

Kagome was lost in her own mind as her eyes stared wide, at nothing in particular. A look of anguish on her face as she struggled to breath. There were tears of blood rolling down her face as she recalled all those years, of the pain. The emptiness.

 _Flashback_

 _Kagome was jogging forward, shippo was riding on sangos shoulder up ahead of them. Miroku of course had to scout out the closest village for demonic activity. It was getting harder to look for jewel shards nowadays. They had to relly on the word of mouth, for miles around kagome couldn't sense a jewel shard at all._

 _She tripped on a rock and looked up with a gasp, she brought up her hands to maybe stop her fall, she can see the ground rushing for her as she let out a yelp. Sango looked over and sweat dropped. Kagome was flat on the ground as kilala mewed down at her._

 _Kilala was batting at kagomes forehead as sango giggled. "don't tell me you tripped again kagome!" sango practically sang as she went over to help kagome up._

 _Kagome was on her hands and knees, she was struggling to get up as she rubbed her now red forehead "owie…" she whispered as sango grabbed her hand and helped her, kagome got up on unsteady feet as she tried to go forward after sango made sure she was okay._

 _Sango turned around and started walking again, they were going over tactics and information on which demonic attacks seemed more like jewel shard induced rages from demons, sango was busy trying to rule out likely places and information along with locations closest to them that they can scoop out._

 _Kagomes breath hitched as she tripped over a tree root, she had a look of 'are you kidding me?' on her face as she growled. 'whats with me and tree roots!' she practically screamed in her mind._

 _She felt a featherlight touch on her waist as she was saved from meeting the ground. Again. She looked up, she was intending to say thank you to sango for saving her from yet another faceplant with the ground, she felt her face go hot as she looked into golden pools that only held one emotion. Humour. "i-uh… c-can… I mean…"_

" _hn" was her reply as sesshomaru let her go. "try not to injure yourself just yet priestess. We might have need of you" sesshomaru said in his commanding voice as he strolled forward, rin was over in a clover field up ahead, kagome told rin of 4 leaf clovers being a sign of good luck, so everytime they came upon a patch, rin would try to look for clovers to present to lord sesshomaru._

 _Kagome was falling behind the group as she watched sesshomarus graceful movements, the way that he practically glided over the very earth itself as if the mortal plane does not touch him._

 _Sesshomaru was looking on ahead as he processed the information he was getting from sango. Everyone knew Inuyasha ran off with kikyo, again. So with sesshomaru there, they didn't bother with waiting up for Inuyasha, especially with how impatient the lord of the west can get when falling behind on schedule._

 _Sango stopped in mid sentence. Finally noticing that kagome was not walking behind them, shippo was off with kilala. Sango looked behind and saw a flustered kagome staring after sesshomaru. "are you alright kagome?" sango said with her reassuring smile. Kagome blinked and grinned as she jogged up ahead, she grabbed sangos hands and twirled around with her "don't mind me sango!" kagome said cheerfully as sango giggled._

 _End flashback_

Madara was watching the battle, feeling helpless. Not only for the genins that are getting injured as they threw insults at each other, but for his mate also. His beast was struggling against him, wanting nothing more than to make sure kagome was okay. He held kagomes shaking form against him as he watched her gasp in breathe.

Her tears were falling off her face, landing on the grass below. With each droplet, the area around them bled also. The color fading out as static was heard. The shikon no tama was slowly tainting from the inside, the world they were in slowly becoming a desolate place.

Madara held kagome tighter as he stared at the puppet kenta was using. He looked back at kagome, he knew from her paintings that the puppet was her mate…

He looked back at the puppet and activated his sharingan, it had chakra and other energy coursing through it. It was just not a creating, it was a human puppet…

Kagome was shaking her head from side to side as she cried, her tears falling to the grassy fields as she stood up, the shikon no tama was tainting faster as kagome stared at the battle with hatred.

Madara tried to make a grab for kagome, but he was struck with black lightning that burnt as it struggled to purify him. He jerked his hand back and hissed, he looked at his hand. Expecting to see it heal, he was appalled to see that it was not healing, not in the slightest as smoke was coming off it.

Madara pushed the rest of the genins behind him as he looked back, kohaku and miroku were still asleep and curled against gaara who was breathing heavily with slight twitches every now and then. Akira was staring at the battle and kagomes condition with wide eyes, the terror in them darkening them to a deep violet as she looked at Madara.

Madara said softly "akira, I need you to protect them." Akira gulped and nodded slowly and Madara strolled forward.

Kagome was shaking as she walked forward, her movements were mechanical as she made her way to the battle, kenta was manipulating his puppet to strike souta from behind as kenta struck from the front with his cresent blades…

Explosions were going off around kagome as a black barrier went up around her, protecting her from damage as she strolled to the unsuspecting genins.

 _Flashback_

 _Kagome was staring down at a sleeping sesshomaru as she smiled happily, she ran her fingers through his silky platinum hair as he leaned into her touch. She felt her heart warm at the thought that this wonderful person was hers._

 _She watched as his eyes opened and he stared up at her with warm golden eyes that was like pools of gold, it reflected a deep love. "goodmorning mate." Kagome breathed out as sesshomaru grabbed her hand and turned it around, he kissed her wrist and smiled "goodmorning kagome." He said silkily and she felt her breathe hitch when he slowly licked her wrist, his tongue seeming to almost caress her skin as she shivered._

 _She tilted her head back when he teased her with his fangs and she glared down at him "now, this one believes you have training to get back to." sesshomaru said as he got up and put on his clothing and she watched as his hair cascaded down his bare back, his muscles moving fluently as he turned his head slightly to watch her._

 _He turned towards her and brought his hand up to cup her cheek as he leaned over a placed the barest of kisses on her lips, she sighed blissfully and he smiled again, the tilt of his lips almost sinful. "I love you" he said huskily as she felt her face flush, she brought up her hand again and ran it through his hair. "never leave me…" she said huskily and he started to rain kisses down on her face._

" _ill never leave you." Sesshomaru said softly as she giggled, she leaned away "stop" she said playfully and he raised an eyebrow inquiryingly "is that an order?" he asked just as playful, his fangs bared in a teasing grin as she yelped and jumped away from his swiping hands._

 _End flashback_

Tears were continuing to fall from kagomes blackening eyes as the red of them stood out. Her fangs were becoming longer as she walked slowly to her genins.

Souta backflipped, avoiding a potentially fatal wound from kentas cresent blades, he tilted his head to the side as kentas puppet swung his blade, the blade barely slashed across the side of his neck, missing by the barest of mms as blond hair was blown in the wind.

He turned in air and handed on his feet, he was facing kentas puppet as behind it was kenta who had a crazed grin on his face as he was facing souta.

Soutas eyes widened in horror, behind them, he can see kagome walking toward them, the background of her was of a desolate landscape, bleached of all color but black, grey and white.

Kagomes hair was crackling with black lightning as a black haze was coming off her figure, her fangs were longer and gleamed. What scared souta the most was her eyes.

He fell to his knees and pressed his forehead against the ground as he whimpered.

"don't tell me the mongrel is going to submit already!" kenta said gleefully.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 44:

"don't tell me the mongrel is going to submit already!" kenta said gleefully.

Kagome giggled madly as she drew nearer and Madara sighed before lunging forward, kagome put her hand on kentas shoulder and leaned down, her hair falling forward as she licked kentas cheek and said sweetly "oh little inu. You shouldn't have done that" kenta froze and looked down at souta, his behaviour now making sense.

Kagome nipped his ear and giggled madly "talk little inu" kagome growled out, kenta gulped and had to cross his legs to prevent himself from pissing himself… "i…" Madara picked kagome up bridal style, he fell to his knees with a grunt when his form was engulfed in black lightning.

Madara buried his face in kagomes hair and said with a chocked whisper "please, snap out of it mate. Your not this person"

Kenta took a step back when Madara picked up kagome, he brought up his hands and he was appalled to see his puppet… move…

He stared at his puppet, it shouldn't be moving, not without kentas influence. He blinked and felt like slapping himself. Of course with how scared kenta is at that moment, he would move the puppet subconsciously. Yea. That's right.

Kagome screamed and black lightning was now thrown everywhere, Madara growled but held kagome tighter "don't leave me…." Madara gasped out as tears landed on his hands. **It burns**.

Kagome looked up at Madara, broken as she gasped in breath "but that brat!" she growled out and Madara chuckled "is doing what any shinobi would have in his position." Madara said and kagome blinked at him.

She glared down at kenta. "have more respect for the dead kenta." She said in her dead voice as everyone watched her, the black haze was now going away. Black lightning was still crackling around her and madaras form, Madara gritted his teeth against the pain but refused to let his mate go.

Kenta nodded dumbly as his puppet was returned to his scroll in his back as he fell to his hands and knees, he pressed his forhead to the ground and whimpered "forgive me okaasan." Kagome shook her head. "im not your mother kenta. You have Sasori and yuki." Kagome felt tears escape her eyes when kenta looked up. "we all know you want a child of your own kagome-sama." Kenta whispered.

Madara looked back as akira tackled kagome from behind, her arms were wrapped around kagomes waist as she rubbed her tear stained face against her side. "the ice prick is right kagome-sama!" Madara fell over anime style when souta and kenta also tackled kagome to the ground.

Madara looked over at the sleeping genins, miroku was kicking kohaku in his sleep…. Madara looked up at the sky with an exasgerated look as kagome yelped. "damnit! Quit that!" kagome growled out, her eyes going back to normal as she put her hands on kenta and akiras head, ruffling their hair as she smiled fondly.

Kagome leaned down "next time kenta, ask permission first. As it is, you are never to use that puppet unless you **absolutely** have to." kenta nodded vigerously and souta looked up with a pout. "im hungry…" souta whispered and as if on que, the rest of the genins stomachs rumbled and kagome burst out laughing.

When they turned around, kagome looked over at Madara and had a smirk on her face as she used an illusion on herself and let bloodlust overtake her as she pulled up a hand and a wave of black haze rushed at kenta.

Kenta felt the fiery cold of hatred that burnt him at the core of his soul when he was flung back by something that burnt him from the touch. Behind him, kagome licked his cheek again and whispered darkly in his ear. "did you seriously think I would forgive you little inu?" kenta pissed himself as terror overtook his face.

The genins were looking back in horror, there was a haze around kagome and kenta. Kagomes claws were wrapped around kents neck, in a sign of her possibly snapping his neck to the side as she giggled madly up at him.

Madara struggled not to laugh as he looked the other way, kagome let the illusion go as she let her bloodlust go and giggled as she set kenta down. "now I believe it's a week away to the final exams." Kagome said in her cheery voice. The genins were scared around her and jumped when they were engulfed in pink lights.

Kagome let them be transferred back out of the shikon jewel, back to their families were she was sure they have sorely missed, she was standing in the café with Madara as they grinned over at Kakashi and Tenzou. Tenzou looked over "hey, wheres gaara?" kagome tilted her head and smiled "he still haven't recovered yet. So he is currently at the clan house." Kakashi and Tenzou nodded as Madara plopped himself on a chair across from Tenzou.

Kagome grinned and went to sit next to Tenzou, she was smirking over at Kakashi and Madara, they were uncomfortable because of the fact that to sit across from Tenzou, meant that maara had to sit next to Madara.

Kagome tilted her head, she didn't like the twinkle in kakashis eyes when he would look in her direction. Madara leaned forward, his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on his cupped fingers.

Tenzou finally let the smirk grace his face. They didn't know when they would be back, but him and Kakashi knew that kagome and the genins had to be back before the final exams. They knew kagome and Madara well enough that they would come to the café once they were back.

Madara leaning forward tripped a switch as seals around kagome was released. Kagomes eyes widened when foul smelling substance that smelt of fish was hurled at her. she was drenched and she stood up, her arms to the side as the foul smelling substance fell to the ground below her.

She was growling with clenched teeth as Kakashi and Tenzou doubled over in laughter. Madaras eyes widened when he looked over at kagome and she was glaring daggers at Kakashi and Tenzou. Madara chocked out "mate… your hair…" kagome grabed a lock of hair and looked at it, she finally let out a blood curdling scream.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" kagome screamed out as she lunged for Kakashi and Tenzou, her eyes widened when Madara took them away in his light orb. If looks could kill, Madara would be dead at that moment. It was bad enough that her very anger basically transformed her eyes into a form of sharingan due to the very hatred and anger in them.

When madaras eyes widened, he felt as if he was able to see his very death as he took a step back from kagome. In his mind, kagome was torturing him over and over. Kagome snarls and looked away, he fell to the ground on his hands and knees as he gasped for breath.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 45:

When madaras eyes widened, he felt as if he was able to see his very death as he took a step back from kagome. In his mind, kagome was torturing him over and over. Kagome snarls and looked away, he fell to the ground on his hands and knees as he gasped for breath.

Kagome stomped out of the café with Madara gasping on the ground, still trying to piece together his now damaged psych as mia and the other workers pressed their hands to their noses. They blinked when kagome stomped by them. The foul, horrid smell can almost be seen as a haze of green was coming off her form. Kagome was clutching her throat, that smell burns her sensitive nose and it made breathing difficult for her as she used her demonic speed to get to the clan house.

Gaara smiled happily and went forward to greet kagome, his hand up as she huffed and stomped by him, he choked and pressed his hand to his nose. When kagome slammed her door closed he blinked twice, a look of confusion on his face when his mind processed what he just saw. He looked back at kagomes door and shook his head. It was just his imagination. ' _I hope it was….'_ Gaara thought as kagomes blinding pink hair flashed through his mind.

Kagome was scrubbing furiously at her skin, she was starting to bleed as her clawed hands dug in, she kept scrubbing and suds of soap were floating around the room as she washed up. Her healing abilities now leaving bare flesh that was practically unblemished. She sniffed her arm against and snarled before taking shampoo and putting a healthy amount in her palm as she started to furiously wash her hair. She was glaring at her locks as she scrubbed, no matter how much she washed up. **her hair was still pink**.

' _ill get back at you Kakashi and Tenzou. You will you never did this. Ill make you live to regret it_ ' kagome thought as she turned to washing her skin after rinsing her hair off. The smell was almost gone, she sighed happily and started to use a scented vanilla soap as she washed off and grinned, she did not reek of fish anymore. She took a scented shampoo that had fruit bursts in it and started to wash off her hair. She was appalled to see that **it was still pink**. She washed off and stepped out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and dried herself off.

She was standing in front of the steamy mirror, a towel wrapped around her form as she stared at her hair. She was crying anime tears as she towel dried her hair, after it stopped dripping she used wind to dry it off, leaving it flowing down her back and she styled her bangs off to the left side and took a black flower clip and moved the rest of her bangs off to her right before securing it in place.

She was crying as she took her bangs and ran her fingers through it, the color wont go out… she pulled out her charms and glared at them before taking out brown leather pants and putting them on. she was looking at the blouses before pouting and putting on a red blouse with long sleeves that flared out at the wrists and putting it on. she put her leather arm guards on underneath the blouse and confirmed that she can put her hand through her sleeve and get to the charms.

She pulled out a dark red corset and put it on before securing her swords in place and put on the belt, she was slipping her cresent blades in place and she felt her hair brush against her hands, she looked down and her red eyes flashed with a crimson light that made it glow, she bit her lips and gulped. She didn't want to be seen like this…

Kagome walked to the door shakily, she can feel the presence of gaara behind it as she put her hand on the handle. She was chewing on her lower lip and trying to give herself a pep talk on how she didn't look that bad… it didn't work….

Finally, after what felt like forever, kagome opened the door and came face to face with a horror stricken gaara who was looking at kagomes hair with wide eyes, the teal in them reflecting his conflicting emotions as he breathed out "it wasn't my imagination…" kagome growled and tried to walk by him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "who did this kagome?" gaara asked, but he knew who did it. 'I cant believe they did it without me…' gaara thought, glaring over kagomes shoulder as she let out a shaky breath. "don't worry about it…" kagome breathed out.

She took a deep breath and pulled away, she put a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and grinned at gaara "it cant be that bad!" kagome said cheerfully while she thought ' _it really is that bad'_ gaara chuckled and they turned to walk to the living room only for Madara to tackle kagomes side as he buried his face in her hair. "ive been looking for you!" Madara said huskily before nipping her ear. "you left me at the café!" he growled out and kagome sweat dropped.

Madara sniffed kagome and blushed, she smells good… bleed went down his face as he nose bled 'she smells edible…' he thought as he wiped away the blood and cleared his throat. "im sorry this happened to you mate, I should have been on the lookout for something like this." Kagome laughed. "don't worry about it!" Madara had shadows that covered his head when kagomes eyes flashed crimson red again, a evil look graced her face as she bared her teeth in a grin. "well just have to get back at them!" kagome said cheerfully dark as Madara and gaara took a step back from her.

Gaara looked the other way ' _man, im glad I wasn't there so she doesn't know I was in on this'_ gaara thought as he scratched the back of his head nervously "why don't we-" kagome walked past them "I have a lot of work to catch up on" kagome said darkly as she walked past the living room and opened the door. She called behind her shoulder "don't wait up for me, this is going to take a while" with that. She left.

Once she was outside, she let out a breath and inhaled, she tried to find traces of Kakashi and tenzous scent and glared back at the door behind her. ' _damnit mate, did you have to cover up their scents too!'_ kagome screamed in her mind as a dark grin parted her lips, baring her teeth that gleamed she giggled. ' _I can still find their auras though!'_ kagome thought triumphantly as she opened herself up to the nature around her, she can feel the energy of each living thing ping on her radar as it colored a picture in her mind.

She was going over this image in her mind, first she looked over the taisho district than scanned out and giggled. ' _of course he would hide them there'_ she thought as she disappeared in her light orb, she appeared at the castle and grinned when she put her hand on Kakashi and tenzous shoulders.

They were drinking matcha while talking to each other about something, biscuits and other snacks laid out before them. She leaned forward so that her hair brushed against their cheeks and said sweetly "you guys are going to have to pay for this." They stiffened and turned their heads slowly so that they can face her.

They started crying anime tears as they saw the smile on kagomes face. In a flash of pink, their hair was the same color as hers as she kissed their cheeks. "I would do something else, but I think a few months of this and ill start on the next punishment!" they were looking at each other in horror. ' _a few months?'_ Tenzou thought as Kakashi stuttered out "p-punishment?"

Once kagome nodded with a sweet smile on her face, now pleased with the look of anguish on their faces at having to deal with that for the next few months. "you guys just have to be taught the most important lesson when it comes to girls!" kagome said, walking over so that she was sitting on a chair among them.

"eh?" Kakashi said as Tenzou leaned forward with a look on interest on his face. "never touch a girls hair!" kagome had a death glare on her face as she caught sight of her hair. She hated it. ' _damn you guys!'_ she thought as her eyes flashed a crimson red, the guys next to her had their mouths gaped open when they saw her eyes.

They shook their heads and sighed in relief at the fact that at the moment, no bodily harm will come to them. "next time you guys touch my hair, ill have to turn you into girls also!" Kakashi tilted his head with a grin. "ah, we all know how well that turned out for Madara!" he said, mistaking what she said for her gender transformation jutsu that she used on madara.

Kagome giggled madly as she said sweetly "that is not what I meant bakashi" Tenzou snorted and had to cover his mouth to stop him from spitting out his matcha. Kakashi glared at kagome for that little nickname. After a few seconds they put their hands over their crotches. "NOOOOO!" they shouted out as they watched kagome in horror. She leaned forward with that grin on her face again. "I guess you guys will just have to listen than!"

They gulped and nodded nervously and kagome got up, clapping her hands together that caused the two ex-ANBU to jump and yelp as she giggled. "now, I best be going. I believe I have a shit load of paperwork to do for the exams. As it is, ive been allowing it to build up the past couple months" they blinked at kagome as she turned around and walked out of the room. 'I don't get her…' they both thought before sighing and sitting down.

They stiffened. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE!" they refused to believe they heard kagomes dark and throaty laughter, they rather think it was their imagination… they looked at each other. "uh… do you know how to get a hold of Madara?" Tenzou asked Kakashi and almost poked kakashis cheek when Kakashi was looking off into the distance with a empty look in his eye.

Kakashi blinked and looked at Tenzou "uh… maybe we should look around?" they should have just stayed right where they were…

.:.:.:.:.

It irks me how short my chapters are becoming, but alas. I rather write it out as snippets and leave the action that's supposed to stay in one section stay there.

Pretty soon ill start to make my chapters longer again, though im rather nervous. For some reason I feel like im doing something wrong if im not being criticized about one thing or another


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 46:

Kakashi blinked and looked at Tenzou "uh… maybe we should look around?" they should have just stayed right where they were…

Kakashi and Tenzou walked out of the room they were currently in and looked around, they went to a room and sweat dropped when they had to side step a falling blade. They looked back and yelped when arrows were thrown their way, they dodged to the left and right.

Tenzou was rolling and crouched on one knee as he looked at Kakashi "maybe, we should have looked in that other room" Tenzou said hesitantly and Kakashi gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look when Kakashi had to jump up to avoid flaming arrows. Tenzous eyes widened when spears were thrown at Kakashi, since he was in air. There was no way to dodge that.

Kakashi yelped and Tenzou lunged forward, getting his ass fried in the process as he tackled Kakashi, the momentum from their fall made them tumble down a stairway that was located behind Kakashi. They were rolling down the stairs and in mid air Kakashi was glaring at nothing in particular as Tenzou had an exhausted look on his face. 'really author-chan?' Kakashi thought as he crossed his arms and kept glaring.

Finally after what felt like forever, a couple broken ribs, a couple bruises and maybe a dislocated shoulder on tenzous part they well at the bottom of the stairs and blinked at the chamber they were now in.

The chamber was full of dead flowers and cob-webs. Tenzou grabbed onto kakashis shoulder with a scared look on his face as he jumped away from the wall. "oh god, I think I just saw a black widow!" Tenzou squeeked out and Kakashi sighed, letting his face fall into his hands as his form slumped forward. 'you have got to be kidding me…' Kakashi thought as they walked down the creepy hallway with what looked to be tombs on either sides with more dead flowers.

~time skip, brought to you by people standing behind you! :D *Madara glares over at author* *sticks tongue out at a sulking Madara*~

Kakashi and Tenzou were gasping and leaning against each other for support. They had to dodge many traps, go through abandoned rooms, escape hell hounds, walk through what seemed like a graveyard at THE FREAKING BASEMENT. I mean like come on, they should have went through the main floor. BEOFRE ENDING UP IN THE BASEMENT. How does something like that happen!?

Tenzou and Kakashi collapsed onto the floor as they glared up at the ceiling, they are right back where they started. Tenzou turned his head so he was facing Kakashi "maybe, we should give up. theres no leaving this place! Its like a fucking labyrinth for crying out loud!" he said between gasps as Kakashi tried to weez out "we *huff* have to leave" Tenzou burst out laughing.

Kakashi stared at Tenzou with a worried look 'did his mind break of something?' Kakashi thought as he glared at nothing again. 'great author-chan, I think you broke him' Kakashi poked Tenzou and blinked when Tenzou jumped up and grabbed his arm. "what? Hey! What are you doing!" Kakashi screamed out as Tenzou dragged him across the room.

Tenzou pointed "look! It's the entrance!" Kakashi blinked and looked. At a wall across the room was a door with neon lights and arrows pointing at it, atop the door said ' **Entrance** ' in neon blinking lights big enough for a blind person to see….

"HOW THE FUCK DID WE MISS THAT!" Kakashi screamed out.

Over at akuma Kagome blinked as she looked up at the sky, she thought she heard Kakashi scream something and shrugged. 'probably just my imagination' Kagome thought as she turned to her genins. They were staring at her in horror. Their mouths hanging open as they looked at kagomes hair. "how the fuck did this!" Akira finally screamed out, pointing at kagomes hair.

Kenta was whimpering as he covered his eyes. Kohaku and Miroku were on the ground rolling around as they covered their face "my eyes!" the twins screamed out in anguish as Misaki giggled at everyones reaction and tackled Kagome. "your still beautiful to me Kagome-senpai!" Misaki screamed as she buried her nose in kagomes hair and sniffed before giggling more.

Kagome had a dead brained look as she thought 'really Itachi? Kisame? You had to pawn off your genins onto me at a TIME LIKE THIS?!' Kagome growled, cursing Itachi and Kisame for deciding to take the day off on teaching.

At the café, Kisame and Itachi sneezed and wiped their noses as Kisame said "damn, I think I might be catching a cold" Kisame groaned out and Itachi thought 'or someones talking about us' they went back to their conversation.

Kagome giggled as she led her genins to training ground 1 to train, since Itachi and Kisame handed their genins to Kagome meant that she can leave all that paperwork to Madara! She was laughing happily as she practically skipped over to the training grounds and the genins sweat dropped. 'what has her in a good mood?' they thought as they looked at each other.

Souta leaned forward and whispered "hey? Am I the only one who noticed that Kagome-senpai is acting weird?" the other genins shook their heads and souta sighed in relief. "good, I thought I was goind crazy!" kenta snickered. "aren't you already crazy?" Akira groaned and had to hold souta by the collar, souta was trying to get at kenta. No doubt to strangle him…

"well dog breath, at least i'm not the one walking around with a 10 foot long pole up my ass!" souta finally said as he walked forward, his hands behind his head as he had a grin on his face. It was misakis turn to hold back kenta as she held him by the collar.

After a while kenta calmed down and sighed before walking next to souta as Akira and Misaki walked behind the group, talking to each other about god knows what. Behind soutas shoulder he called out "damnit Siamese twins! Hurry the fuck up!" Kohaku and Miroku had a tick mark as shadows covered their face.

Akira and Misaki froze in their tracks and peeked at the twins faces before yelping and running ahead to find cover with Kagome. Kohaku and Miroku lifted up their heads, their eyes making little stars as they had twitching scowls "what did you call us?" kenta didn't look over as he said impassively "hard of hearing?" the twins twitched again.

Souta and kenta looked behind and yelped when they saw that the uchihas had their mangekyo activated. They ran to catch up with Akira and Misaki, before they can take their first step Kohaku and Miroku put their hands down on their shoulders. They looked back with horrified looks on their faces.

Kagome yelped and fell to the ground face first because Akira and Misaki tackled her, she turned around and looked back at the genins "uh?" the genins pointed behind them and she sweat dropped to see the twins fighting with souta and kenta.

After watching them pull each others hair, shove their foots in each others faces and soutas hands bite mirokus arms she sighed and picked up Misaki and Akira by the back of their shirts. She got up and set the genins down before turning around and walking again. "HEY! ARENT YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING?!" Misaki cried out in alarm and Kagome looked back "no" she said as she kept walking.

Akira and Misaki sweat dropped before turning towards the genins. They were still fighting… they sighed and ran to catch up with Kagome again.

Souta, kenta, Kohaku and Miroku froze. They looked forward and saw that Kagome-senpai left them behind. They jumped up and ran "WAIT! KAGOME-SENPAI!" they all cried out and they ran through training ground 1. Dodging venomous snakes, trees, vines, sharp rocks. jumped over a stream of sulfuric water and kenta couldn't resist but to push souta in the stream….

Kagome, Akira and Misaki were on a blanket underneath a tree below the waterfall that the genins use to play their games. They were sipping green tea with fruits, biscuits, cakes and cookies laid out before them. They took a long content sip before sighing in bliss. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, there was a rainbow coming off the waterfall…

Than the rest of the genins broke the treeline in a rolling heap as they yelled at each other… Kagome, Misaki and Akira sighed before slumping forward. The rest of the genins froze and looked at the picnic laid out before the females. They started drooling and Akira anime cried.

Soutas clothes were burnt and missing in patches, it looked like he had chemical burns all over his body and his hair was shorter with crispy ends. Kenta still had a snake biting his arm and there were bites on his legs that were already swelling. Kohaku and Mirokus clothes were stiff because they were frozen, they had frost bites all over their arms and shoulders. Their lips were blue and they all glared at each other before crying out "I SAW IT FIRST!" they all dove for the chocolate chip cookies…

Misaki, Kagome and Akira lifted up their cups as the males rolled underneath their cups and ruined all the treats that they laid out. They sighed and went back to drinking their green teas as the males fought over the chocolate chip cookies… Misaki glared at them as Akira turned to Kagome "are you going to do something now?" Kagome raised an eyebrow in answer.

Akira anime cried and went back to drinking her tea… until the males knocked over kagomes stack of dumplings… Kagome froze with the cup halfway to her lips as she twitched. She gave her genins an evil look as they looked at her in horror at realizing what they just did…

"i-" souta said as kenta cleared his throat, Kohaku stuttered out "l-listen… w-we…." Miroku gulped and they jumped up, running from Kagome as they ran up the waterfall.

Kagome twitched again and her eyebrows were stuck in a twitching and angry position as she yelled out "DAMNIT YOU GUYS!" she jumped up and ran after the genins, she was running up the waterfall soo fast that a spray of water was left jetting out behind her.

Akira and Misaki laughed and sipped their tea. "HA! TAKE THAT SUCKERS!" Misaki giggled and yelped when they had to jump out of the way of senbon needles. They looked down at it and looked up at the waterfall. They started running around in circles, avoiding a shower of senbon needles that was raining down on them.

~time skip brought to you by kagomes short skirt! *Kagome glares at author-chan as her eyes flashes a crimson red* *author-chan slowly walks out of frame with a nervous laugh*~

The genins were laying in a heap while they gasped and tried to massage out aching muscles as they groaned in pain. Kagome was smiling happily as she sipped her green tea and munched on dumplings, Kisame and Itachi walked into the clearing and sweat dropped at seeing their genins like this. "my god Kagome, what did you do to them?" Kisame breathed out as they went forward. They were peeking down at the gasping genins and blinked when they saw them drift off to sleep.

Kagome waved them away and giggled before gesturing them to sit with her "come on, its going to be a while before they get up. why don't you come sit down?" Itachi and Kisame sweat dropped when Kagome was tackled by Naruto. Her green tea went flying everywhere as she sighed.

Naruto grinned "OKAASAN!" he cried out and the heap of genins jumped up in fright, hanging onto the nearest person that was close to them for comfort. Kisame put his hand to his mouth and snickered, Kagome blinked and looked over. All the genins were hanging off Itachi… she giggled and Naruto gulped and turned around slowly, he saw itachis mouth twitching as his brows furrowed.

Naruto grinned "SORRY! I FORGOT GENMA TOLD US TO GO SEE THE AKUMAKAGE!" Naruto shouted out as he ran away. Itachi twitched and shouted out "YOU DID SEE THE DAMN AKUMAKAGE! WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE WAS THAT!" the force of him yelling caused the genins to go flying off him as they fell on kagome.

Kagome was lying on the ground with swirlies for eyes as her leg twitched. Kisame let his face fall to his hands as he thought 'this is our great and powerful kage?' he was staring a knocked out Kagome with the genins poking her cheeks.

Souta grinned at his teammates and brought out a paint brush with black ink as Akira and Misaki pulled up make-up with long fake lashes. Kohaku and Miroku pulled out mustard and wasabi along with chilli sauce and they all giggled madly, Itachi looked at the genins and raised an eyebrow as Akira and Misaki started to do kagomes make-up. horribly. Souta was drawing on kagomes face with the paintbrush as Kohaku and Miroku stuffed the mustard and wasabi up her nose…

Kagome woke up screaming as Kisame sighed and Itachi held out a tissue as Kagome ran forward, eyes watering and grabbed itachis sleeve and blew her nose into it. Kisame fell over in laughter along with the genins as they hung on each other.

"oh god, I cant breathe!" Misaki weezed out in between laughter and gasping for breath. Itachi twitched and glared down at Kagome with his sharingan activated as she finally cleared out her sinuses. She sighed in relief and blinked away tears as she looked up and grinned. She saw the death glare she was getting from Itachi and she gulped.

"i-uh… I have to go deal with reports as the akumakage!" she yelled as she ran away and Itachi twitched again as Kisame rolled on the ground. Itachi turned around and started to walk home, grumbling about 'crazy ass village' and 'bitch is going to die' the genins blinked and looked at Kisame in explanation. Kisame waved it away "ech. Don't worry about it." He said dismissively.

He claped his hands together. "now, you guys have been training with Kagome for the past few days and i'm sure you guys would like the next few days off before the exams to relax." All the genins yelled out "RELAX!?" Kisame was waving in the wind of their shout like a flag as he sighed.

"let me rephrase that. You guys are being forced to take the next few days off to recover from your training and bring your strength and chakra back up to par before having to fight in the exams." The genins anime cried and gave Kisame the puppy eyes.

Kagome was gasping as she burst through the doors of the kages office, she slamed it shut behind he and leaned against it with a soft sigh of relief. She blinked and looked forward to see Madara looking at her confused. Kagome laughed nervously and grinned "hows it going?" she asked casually.

"HOWS IT GOING? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Madara screamed out and Kagome sweat dropped. She looked at the desk and smirked to see it bare of paperwork. "I see your getting better" Kagome said with a grin and yelped when she was tackled by Madara, he was kissing and nipping at kagomes neck as he growled "you just love antagonizing me don't you mate." He said lowly and Kagome grinned before pulling him forward by the front of his shirt, he yelped and Kagome pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss.

Kagome and Madara froze when someone behind them cleared their throat and Kagome peeked behind Madara before jumping up and tackling genma. "long time no see!" she said and genma was trying to wipe away the blood from his nose at having seen the scene a few moments before. He chuckled and pulled Kagome closer as he smirked at Madara who was giving him the death glare.

Genma leaned forward and pressed his face against kagomes hair as he breathed contently "its been too long." He said as Kagome pulled away and grinned. "meh, i'm sure its been fine in konoha without me!" genma groaned. "you have no idea how boring it got without you Kagome. I cant believe i'm saying this. But I miss having my team of "genins"" Kagome giggled and wacked his arm playfully. "we weren't that bad!" she chirped as she went and sat at her desk.

Madara and genma slapped their foreheads and genma played with his tongue ring as the door slammed open, pinning Madara against the wall as he groaned and Naruto ran inside with sakura and ino trailing after him.

Naruto tackled Kagome "okaasan!" he screamed happily as Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair. "how have you been Naruto?" Kagome said fondly and droned out narutos hyper chatter about his training and his team along with the mission his been going on with genma.

After a while genma put his hand on narutos hair and ruffled it as he chuckled. "come on, I think its about dinner time. So we better head back to the inn if you guys don't want to miss the show." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "the show?" genma nodded. "your inn keepers are hosting a concert and karaoke afterwards at the inn." Kagome rolled her eyes and said sarcasttly "if I hear you sing genma, i'm sure that will be the last thing I hear." Genma had a tickmark as he glared at Kagome, she stuck her tongue out at him and he walked out shaking his head.

Naruto was looking after genma and looked over at Kagome. "say Kagome… not that i'm trying to offend you or anything. But whats wrong with your hair? Its like a disgusting shade of blinding pink" Kagome burst out laughing as sakura was being held back by ino as she was trying to pummel Naruto after realizing that kagomes hair is the same shade as hers.

Behind Kagome, she felt the aura of Kakashi and Tenzou pop up as they appeared on the port "ask bakashi and his henchman" Kagome said, pointing her thumb behind her as Kakashi had a tickmark on his forehead at hearing that. Tenzou snickered as he poked Kakashi "bakashi" he said than had a tickmark as he glared at Kagome "HENCHMAN?" he yelled out.

Gaara and Madara fell over anime style when they saw Kakashi and tenzous hair. ' _man, i'm really glad my hairs not pink…'_ gaara thought as Madara helped him up. Naruto, sakura and ino did a double take at Kakashi and Tenzou, Naruto burst out laughing as he fell forward clutching his stomach as he struggled for breath in between laughing fits. Kagome giggled and looked behind her with a smug look at Kakashi and Tenzou.

After 10-15 minutes, Naruto stopped laughing and got up, he was leaning against kagomes desk as he grinned at Kakashi and Tenzou "man, what happened to you?" Kagome growled "they did this to my hair!" she said as she held a strand of her hair and glared behind her "so I decided to pay them back for it" she said as she tilted her head off to the side. "I guess I better start logging in foreign shinobi and start up and the paperwork for the archives" she went over to the far wall and took down scrolls.

Naruto sighed and perked up when he said "the genins are playing?" he ran over to the window and looked over in the distance at training ground 1 and turned around, he took sakura and ino and yelled out "come on! we should go play too!" Kagome sweat dropped when Naruto slammed the door behind him, cutting off the protests of his teammates. She turned around and looked over at Kakashi and Tenzou "its like they revert back to kids…" Kagome said with a fond smile when she watched Naruto run down the streets, dragging sakura and ino behind him.

The group laughed and went forward, Kakashi and Tenzou hugged Kagome tight and said in a horrified whisper "please, never bring us back to that retched place." Kagome was confused as she tilted her head. "let me guess, you guys got lost…" she watched them shudder and gaara blinked "what are they talking about?" he asked Kagome and the group blinked at him. "RIGHT! I forgot, we never took you there before!" gaara blinked, even more confused.

Madara put his hand on gaaras shoulder and leaned down "it's the castle of the western lands that they are talking about. The true fort of demon country, akuma is simply a base of operations for Kagome to operate through for the shinobi world." Gaara looked over at Kagome "really?" he asked and Kagome nodded.

Everything went quiet as ANBU appeared before kagomes desk and went down on one knee, bowing to Kagome as they waited for her to address them. Kagome blinked and looked over to see three ANBU before her, two males and a female. "what is it?" she asked and the female got up and bowed to kagome before standing up, she went forward and said quietly "forgive the intrusion Kagome-sama. But it seems that there is an issue that you will have to see to" the female was looking over at the other people that were with Kagome.

Kakashi and Tenzou nodded. "right, I guess we will go see genma." They turned around and said while looking out at the window "i'm sure we will find him at training ground one with his team." They disappeared in their teleportation jutsu, leaving a swirl of leaves. Kagome had a tickmark as she glared at the pile of leaves on the floor.

Gaara nodded and said "I guess ill go with them." He disappeared in his teleportation jutsu, leaving a pile of sand next to the leaves and Kagome growled before turning around with a huff. She sat at her desk and folded her hands together as Madara went to stand next to her. he had his hands cupped behind his back as he looked at the ANBU.

The female nodded and Kagome said "what is it?"

The female ANBU said quietly "it seems that jinchuuriki have been disappearing. We have been getting reports in from the other nations that their jinchuuriki disappeared overnight and they suspect that they have been heading here. But in between their nations and here there is no signs of them. For the past weeks we have been scoring the nations in search of these people, but we have no signs of them except for struggles that have been happening before the border."

Kagome held out her hand. "the reports?" the males got up and put scrolls in kagomes hands, she put them on the desk and opened the oldest scroll before reading it, Madara was reading over her shoulders as she opened another scroll and looked up at the ANBU. "you will have to go to the other nations and present this information to them, ensure that you help them in efforts to retrieve their people. We will have to give them a deadline of 3 weeks of searching before you guys are to withdraw. After three weeks akuma will consider them dead or missing nin." The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

Madara let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and he whispered "do you think someone from the akatsuki is still capturing jinchuuriki?" Kagome let her face fall forward onto her desk as she groaned. "we have to interrogate each of the former akatsuki and get alibis in the dissapearances of the jinchcuuriki and provide reports on their movements leading up to now. With that in mind, we have to make up a time frame in which the jinchuuriki defected from their villages and in which they went missing." Madara nodded.

"ill get on that right away." He said as he walked towards the door. Kagome looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look, as Madara was opening the door a team of foreign nin was about to knock. Kagome put a smile on her face as the shinobi came forward and bowed to her.

Her day was spent logging in shinobi for the chuunin exams and waiting the results from Madara on the case that they are currently working on, shes got reports from the other nations that her ANBU have appeared and they are currently being set to work. She is treating this as an S rank mission for the other nations and the nations that are currently in alliance with her are having the missions done on their signed agreement for each other while the other nations are having to pay for the aid that Kagome is providing for them.

At the end of the day, Kagome was resting on her desk with a brain dead look. She didn't want to look out her window because she can see all the foreign shinobi and her genins play their game. She sorely wished that she was able to play along with them, or play at the larger waterfall off in the distance with her mate and the jounins. But she is stuck in her office having to deal with her kage duties.

Her secretary came forth and placed a tray of matcha and dumplings, Kagome perked up as she grabbed a dumpling and munched on it "thank you" she breathed out and she watched her secretary bow and walk out the door. She was smiling happily as she sipped her matcha and eat her dumplings.

Once she was done with her snack she put it aside on her desk before getting up and organizing the paperwork for today and put them away, she locked away her log books in the separate library that she uses for her kage duties along with the information that is kept on the village and her shinobi. She was walking back when she blinked at seeing Madara leaning against a filling cabinet.

She put a smile on as she grinned at Madara and went forward, she hugged him and breathed out "hey" Madara leaned down and whispered 'hey' Kagome put her arms around his neck and her grin turned sinister.

She twisted madaras neck and he fell to the floor, dead as she watched the substitution jutsu cancel and she blinked to see a hidden stone village nin appear in place of 'madara' she looked down and growled. She picked him up and she walked into her office, she closed her library and spelled it shut along with put a barrier up. she threw the shinobi into the corner and slammed her hands onto the desk.

She watched the hologram go up as she glared at the people in, Madara was currently in a room with all the former akatsuki and Kagome snarled at them "all of you report to my office. NOW!" she cut off the connection.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 47:

She watched the hologram go up as she glared at the people in, Madara was currently in a room with all the former akatsuki and Kagome snarled at them "all of you report to my office. NOW!" she cut off the connection.

Kagome was waiting in her council room with her head in her hands as she thought about the conflict that this could cause, she couldn't help but feel like she was weak for letting that form bother her so much. No matter how much she tried to erase it from her thoughts or eradicate it from her very soul, she can still feel the sickening feeling of the sense of killing her mate.

She knew that the vessel was only like that to draw her trust to allow him to look for information, her being, her mind and her soul still felt that it was really Madara when she snapped his neck. She wished desperately that having to take such actions like that towards loved ones would have ended when Naraku died.

She did not like having to move to violent and tainting actions on someone else's will, she shouldn't have to do anything like that for nothing else but her own will.

Kagome took deep breaths as she tried to reason with herself. ' _just think of it as the assassination missions that you were sent out, the s rank missions where you have to take a life to save a life. It was your job, it had to be done. There was no ill intentions….'_ Kagome jumped when she heard someone clear their throat and she looked around frantically as she noticed that the former akatsuki were there.

She was busy scanning the room that she didn't notice the way Madara looked at her with worry in his onyx eyes, the dark depths of them reflecting an inner turmoil. Kagomes crimson eyes landed on a certain orange masked man who she have not seen since her days in the akatsuki.

Kagomes eyes narrowed when she saw the sharingan looking back at her emotionlessly, she cannot tell what the man was feeling, nor can she feel anything from him. Its like his conscious was not even on this plane.

Kagome stood up and glared at the man, she licked her dry lips and said in a clear voice. "obito, you are to stop messing with space time and commit yourself fully to this dimension when we are having out meetings. I understood why leadersama have not noticed or cared for you doing that in meetings. But I am different, you will bid by my rules."

The orange masked man just tilted his head and said in his cheerfully childish voice. "but tobi thinks that its not really affecting our meeting." Kagome was going to snap at the man until Madara put his hand on her shoulder and she looked over at him. A split second was all it took for Madara to take a step back with the conflict in his eyes now spreading throughout his face.

Kagome have let her mask drop in that split second when she stared at Madara, her inner turmoil of her recent thoughts that have been conflicting her since ANBU reported to her office. It was almost enough for her to wish to disappear when she had to kill that spy.

Madara took a step forward and leaned down before rubbing his cheek against kagomes and letting out a soothing growl he thought ' _we will talk about it later mate, I cannot have you suffer so if I am able to do something about it.'_

Kagome looked around the room and grinned, her gleaming teeth making her features look feral as her eyes flashed. She said dangerously "now, I will periodically invade your mind until the situation with the jinchuurikis are resolved. You will not be able to hide anything from me from this day on, if you wish to know my reasoning behind this."

Kagome threw a file onto the table, the contents of it spilling open as pictures, documents and pages of hand written notes came out. There were pictures of each member along with documents and notes on movement and involvement in various things. Kagome was glaring at Sasori who was simply staring at her, Kisame felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked up at Kagome quickly as he saw notes on himself.

Each member of the akatsuki were trying to talk over each other to explain their actions as of late. Especially after seeing how much Kagome knew on their involvement in things or their routine and connections.

Itachi leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed as he simply watched everyone, a tick mark appeared on kagomes head as she slammed her hands on the desk, "ENOUGH!" she snarled out and the akatsuki members closed their mouths with an audible clicks from their teeth as they held their breath.

Sasori opened his mouth and said quickly "listen-" "I said that's enough! I don't give a shit about what you guys have been doing, nor will I judge you for your actions. There is nothing I can do about it but take away your freedom, but that is not my belief. I do not care, what I am doing this for is simply." Kagome threw down another file.

The file were on her reports from her ANBU about the case of the jinchuurikis, along with the recent development of this akatsuki operating spy that she have found in her archives. Once the members read the contents of the new file they sat back, feeling the weight lift from their shoulders.

After a second they stiffened and their heads wiped in her direction as they looked at her questioningly, Kagome noticed to tobi was the only one acting differently from the group. "I understand your actions on periodically checking in on us now Kagome." Kakuzu said as he looked up at the ceiling with an exasperated look.

Kagome snickered as she leaned forward and said softly "that will mean that I will not be testing my shinobi for a long time Kakuzu." Kakuzu froze and resisted the urge to slug Kagome for that.

Diedara put his hand over his mouth as he refused to laugh, he will not provoke Kagome into taking something of his away either. Sasori leaned on his hand as he looked around the table. "allow me to help you with that Kagome." Sasori said as she shook her head.

"i'm sorry Sasori-kun, but not even Madara will be helping me in this, whatever secrets I have on each of you that is not related to this I will take to my grave." Kisame snorted.

Kisame turned his head away as he said in a gruff voice. "more like you'll have more blackmail material." Hidan snickered and thought ' _so she's blackmailing you too Kisame?'_ he was glaring at Kagome as he thought that and all the akatsuki members were unnerved at how emotionless Kagome seemed at the moment.

It was even getting to Madara who was too used to being able to read Kagome easily, he cannot even sense anything through the mating bond, which lead him to believe that Kagome is completely serious about this matter.

Kagome smiled cheerfully at Kisame and said sweetly "my, whatever would you be talking about Kisame?" she tilted her head and the former akatsuki members suppressed the urge to shiver.

Kagomes smile dropped as she said seriously. "now, I believe Madara should be able to inspect the body and look for any resonating chakra, it should be able to hold traces of a signature so it would make this search a lot easier." Suddenly an explosion rocked the building and everyone had to hang onto the table to keep their balance.

Kagome sighed and slumped onto her chair as she covered her face. "what was that?" everyone said in unison only for Kagome to shake her head. "I believe, that may have been our evidence." Everyone rushed out of the room, Kagome stayed behind and grabbed the files as she put it away in a bag, the bag disappeared in a flash of pink and she walked out of the room.

Kagome had her arms crossed as she glared at the scene before her, ANBU were at the four points in her office, and Kagome can see that they have put purifying arrows into the ground before them as they watched the former akatsuki members who were inspecting the body. Kagome walked over to the ANBU who was scanning and occasioning saying something as their fingertips glowed pink.

She saw as the ANBUs nails left after images of them doing their hand signs and looking around. "report."

"it seems that the body that was over in that corner over there." ANBU gestured to the scorched walls and charred ceiling above it "was set as a detonation via jutsu." Everyone turned to diedara who froze and his back was straight as he glared at everyone. "WHAT?! YOU THINK I DID THIS UN!?" Itachi raised an eyebrow as Diedara sighed and hung his head.

Hidan stepped forward. "listen you little snivelling man-child. We all fucking know that explosions is the only fucking thing that your incompetent ass is capable of." Diedara stepped forward and snapped. "I didn't do it." Sasori put his arm between the two as Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and held him up in the air, hidan was struggling to get out of kakuzus grip only for Kagome to raise an eyebrow when kakuzus arm became dark as he used his jutsu to make it easier to hold hidan.

Kagome cleared her throat and Madara stepped forward "I think we better move out of here." Everyone looked at Madara and he pointed at the ANBU members who were watching them eerily. "right…." Tobi said and Kagome said slowly "I think we are getting in their way." Kagome herded everyone out of the room.

Kagome and the former akatsuki were going down the stairwell when her secretary ran into the room. "Itachi, kisame. Your genins are looking for you." Itachi and Kisame looked at each other when Kagome pushed them away. "go." She simply said, they nodded and walked passed the lobby and out the door, Kagome heard the genins tackle their sensei's and she couldn't help but smile at that.

The secretary turned and bowed to Kagome. "i'm sorry Kagome-sama, but… the ANBU asked me to pass on a message to you that we must be doing some preparations for the final exams." Kagome nodded and she grabbed madaras arm.

Kagome looked at the rest of the group and smiled at hidan "make sure you tell Rin to come and see me" Hidan nodded while Kagome turned to Kakuzu "after I meet with the ANBU, expect me to call you into a meeting also." Kakuzu walked out grumbling at that.

Kagome laughed and turned to Sasori and Diedara "you are to have a meeting with the jounins that are here with their genins. I expect you to go over some rules and expectations for them" they nodded and disappeared in their teleportation jutsus.

Lastly Kagome turned to tobi and glared at him "you are to bid by my rules obito, last thing I want is for me not to know of your ambitions. So I expect you to drop the space time jutsus in my presence." Tobi nodded aggressively and ran out the door yelling "tobi will be a good boy!" Kagome cringed while Madara raised an eyebrow at her.

"you've known tobi for how long?" he asked impassively only for Kagome to growl at him and disappear in her light orb. Taking him with her.

Kagome and Madara appeared at the ANBU base, once Kagome let go of Madara he doubled over and wheezed. "warn me next time!" he cried out only for Kagome to giggle. She turned to her ANBU who went down on one knee at her arrival. "I am told that I must go over preparations with you guys." She said and a female stepped forward. "right this way kagome-sama." She said as she led them down hallways and stairways.

with Itachi and Kisame

Itachi and Kisame were looking at the children before them, Akira was soaking wet and Misaki was turned away from Akira. After a while Akira sneezed and wiped her nose with a sniffle. "now, lets go over this one more time." Itachi said slowly as he glared at everyone. Kisame put his hand to his forehead and sighed.

Souta pointed at kenta "we were training and he decided to use his blood binding on me! Do you know what he made me do!" kenta pointed at souta "well he almost blew up my arm!" souta lunged at kenta "that's because you were trying to control me!" Kohaku and Miroku were glaring at each other, lightning crackling between the two.

Akira sneezed again "when I tried to use heavenly arrows Misaki drenched me in water!" Misaki turned around and shouted out "that's because its my jutsu! YOU WERE DOING IT WRONG!" Akira turned away from them "you could have hurt yourself Akira!" Akira shrugged "i'm a phoenix, we happen to be just as good with fire as dragons thank you very much!"

"but you have your ash release and bone release jutsus!" Misaki shouted and grabbed akiras shoulders "AT LEAST LET ME HAVE MY PLASMA RELEASE!" Misaki shouted and pulled away with a wince when akiras shoulders were covered in flames. "FINE! BUT DON'T FUCKING THINK THAT YOUR PLASMA RELEASE WILL BE JUST AS FUCKING GOOD AS THE FLAMES OF A PHEONIX!" the flames spread from akiras shoulders down her torso and started to change colors as new flame came from akiras being.

"DON'T NEED TO RUB IT IN AKIRA!" Misaki snarled out and Akira only snickered. Itachi twitched and turned to his twins. They looked at him and said nothing, Kisame sighed and stepped in front of Itachi. "how about this? You guys will be switching sparring partners, if I hear you guys complain about that then you are going to rethink why you have switched. If you are not happy with your new partners, than too bad! You guys brought this on yourselves!"

Itachi chuckled and stepped around Kisame, Itachi pointed to akira "your new sparring partner will be kenta." Akira opened her mouth but Itachi pointed to souta "your new sparring partner will be Kohaku." Souta glared at Kohaku and Itachi smirked at Misaki "your sparring partner will be Miroku".

Without another word, Itachi turned around and started walking away as all the genins argued with Kisame about the awful partners that they have to spar with now. Souta was glaring at Kohaku before pointing a finger at Kohaku "you don't seem like much uchiha. I can take you easily!" Misaki was throwing blue fireballs at Miroku who was chuckling and dodging them. "I WILL FRY YOUR ASS RUNT!" Misaki snarled out.

Kisame slumped forward as shadows covered his head. 'itachi, why did you have to do this? Most of all, why did you leave me to deal with the aftermath?' Kisame thought in anguish as Akira held out a hand to kenta. Kenta looked at akiras hand and said "what are you up to Akira." Akira gave a closed eye smile and said "I hope we can get along with each other." all the other genins watched in amazement before looking at each other.

Kisame was speechless when he saw the rest of the genins hold out hands to their partners with a stubborn expression, some were not even looking at each other as they looked at anything but the person across from them.

Kisame rubbed his head as he smiled "well than, I guess you guys will be spending the rest of the day going through drills." The genins groaned. "hey! Your with new sparing partners so you must go through the drills to familiarize yourselves!" Kisame sweat dropped when he heard akiras string of cussing regarding Itachi.

'she really is hidans child….' Kisame thought as he snickered.

Kisame fell over unconscious when the genins decided to turn and slug him, Akira scratched her head and laughed "man, that was easier than I thought it would be!" she said with a grin. Misaki turned and wacked Akira upside the head making her double over clutching her head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Akira cried out.

Kohaku and Miroku snorted and said in unison. "only reason it was so easy is because we got him by surprise." Souta rolled his eyes "I agree with the Siamese twins on this one." Souta shuddered when he saw the uchihas glaring at him. He grabbed kenta and used him as a shield as Akira pouted at the twins.

Akira started to play with the pig tails that she had as she looked around, the uchiha twins were walking over to Kisame with their wasabi and mustard tubes when Misaki grabbed their arms. "come on! he wont be asleep for long!" souta peeked over and saw the slow rise and fall of kisames chest. "yea, doesn't look like his in too deep right now." Akira poked Kisame with a stick and yelped when the genins took her and started dragging her away.

"stop that!" kenta growled out and Misaki nodded. "yea, the sooner he wakes up. the sooner we get in trouble. Before than I say we have some fun with our free time." Souta nodded aggressively and said in a hushed tone "we can sneek into kagome-samas office so we can use her port to the commercial district." Akira was looking at souta in shock. "man, you actually said something smart!" she cried out and Misaki put her hand over her mouth.

The uchiha twins looked behind them and saw Kisame roll over and go back to sleeping, kenta let out a soft sigh "can you guys be any louder?" souta opened his mouth as if to prove that he can. Akira slapped soutas mouth and the genins watched in fascination as a glue like substance was keeping his mouth shut.

"tehe, I knew that would come in handy!" Misaki whispered "do I want to know what that was?" Akira shrugged "I don't know what it is, I just know its sticky." Kenta looked closely and wrinkled his nose "it stinks." Soutas eyes were watering as he clutched his throat, as if proving the point of its smell.

The uchiha twins took a step back and wrinkled their noses. "how bout, you stay way the fuck away form us. We are going on ahead." the uchiha twins disappeared in a blur of speed, leaving the rest alone and Akira was skipping ahead as she hummed to herself.

Misaki looked at souta worried who was starting to claw at his face. "Akira, maybe we should help him." She finally said only to watch kenta hold up his hand, there were ice claws glistening in the sunlight.

Kenta smiled wickedly and backhanded souta, freezing the substance that bound his mouth. souta crashing through the forest face first as the ice on his mouth shattered. Before souta can open his mouth kenta ran forward and put his hand over soutas mouth. "don't scream." Kenta said slowly.

Misaki shrugged, seeing that souta no longer needs help so she ran ahead and caught up with Akira.

Kenta raised his eyebrow at Misaki and Akira who were chattering along about what stores they will be going to first in the commercial district. He sighed "girls…." He said as souta glared at him. "you know, you could have found a gentler way of doing that." Souta said gruffly only for kenta to say impassively "what would be the fun in that?" souta glared at kenta.

Souta sighed and ran ahead so that he can catch up with the girls. Kenta was glaring at soutas back "a thank you would be nice." He grumbled as he looked back at Kisame, he raised and eyebrow when he saw Kisame twitching and grumbling. He shrugged "I guess sensei has his reasons." Kenta walked towards the kages tower and blinked when he saw the rest waiting for him.

"you guys didn't have to wait…" he said quietly only for the Uchiha twins and raise an eyebrow at him. "I guess you don't want to come to the café with us than." They said as they walked into the building, Akira was grinning at him "now why would we leave a defenseless little three year old out here to fend for himself." Misaki took his arm and dragged him forward. "I'M NOT DEFENSELESS!" kenta snarled out only for souta to wave him off.

"yea yea, we get it. The whole tough guy thing doesn't bother us, we practically grew up with you!" souta said and they walked into the building only to smack right into Itachi….

"well… shit…" Akira thought until they all threw down smoke bombs and ran up the stairs. "HURRY! ONCE WE GET THERE WE CAN LOOSE HIM IN THE CROUD!" Misaki yelled down the stairs to the others and they ran into kagomes office.

They didn't see Kakashi and Kagome talking on the couches off to the side as they dashed for the port. Kagome blinked as she watched her genins go by in a blur and Kakashi was cut off in mid-sentence when Itachi barged into the room.

"GET BACK HERE BRATS!" Itachi followed them onto the port a couple seconds later after they have already disappeared. "umm…." Kagome said hesitantly only for Kakashi to snort "I think your genins are in trouble Kagome." He said as he scooted closer to kagome and brushed her hair off to the side. "maybe, you should go check to make sure they are okay." He said as he leaned down and started kissing her shoulder.

Kagome groaned and pushed Kakashi away "how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" she yelled out and they blinked when Kisame walked into the room with a nervous smile. "say Kagome… did you happen to see my genins?" Kagome raised an eyebrow when she saw the X bandage on his face, one on his temple and another on his cheek. "should I ask what happened Kisame?" Kisame started laughing nervously "oh… we were just training as all…"

Kagome and Kakashi pointed to the port "Itachi chased them into the commercial district." She said and Kisame looked alarmed. "I HAVE TO GO SAVE THEM!" he yelled out and dashed for the port.

As he was going pass the doorway, the door slammed opened and tenzou strolled in, Kisame was slammed between the wall and the door, tenzou looked over and laughed "is he alright?" he asked and Kagome snorted "his fine." She said as Tenzou plopped onto the couch between Kakashi and Kagome.

"i'm bored Kagome, give me a mission." Tenzou said and Kakashi fell over anime style. Kagome laughed and hummed, as she hummed a flash of light appeared.

"Madara, you are to take Tenzou with you. It seems he has grown restless having nothing to do." Madara smiled wickedly and Kagome shuddered ' _and he wonders why I call that look his rape face…'_ Kagome thought and Tenzou looked around nervously. "maybe… you can send for someone else…." He said as he took a step back.

"nope, sorry but the ANBU are busy, Rin have already done her preparations and the genins are probably tied up in the commercial district with Itachi."

Kagome tilted her head. "I know for one, madara would appreciate help." Madara cracked his knuckles and continued to smile as he advanced on tenzou, Tenzou turned and ran for the door only for Madara to knock him out and throw him over his shoulder.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Madara when he turned to them and Kagome sighed. "what exactly is Tenzou going to help Madara with?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "since the tests for our jounins have been postponed for further notice, Kakuzu put up quite a racket about when it would be and he needs some fresh supplies…"

"fresh supplies?" Kakashi said and Kagome nodded. "our tests for our jounins to ensure that they stay in top shape is going into the hell dimension with no gear or help. Just their very own man power and resources. Its kind of like the scroll retrieval… except everyone is working against each other and they are after one object." Kakashi leaned forward.

"what might that object be?" Kakashi asked and Kagome smirked at Madara. "they are going to the fruit trees and retrieving a specific heart. It is rather dangerous as they do not have something camouflaging their presence so the gardener is able to pin point them easily and strike quicker. So since our jounins are not doing this, I have sent Madara out to retrieve it. Only to shut Kakuzu up…"

Kakashi laughed. "so Tenzou is going with Madara?" he asked as Madara disappeared out the door and down the stairs. "yep!" Kagome said, popping the p as Kakashi shook his head. "there's something wrong with you guys…" Kakashi said quietly only for Kagome to punch his shoulder. "if there is something wrong with us, there is something wrong with you for choosing to stay with us."

Kakashi huffed and pulled down his mask as he leaned down and was now face to face with Kagome who blushed. "well, I have something I don't want to loose. So of course I would stick with you guys." Kagome rolled her eyes. "geez, way to make me feel special." She said sarcastically and Kakashi shook his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean it that way!" Kagome got up and pressed a button on her desk.

"you rang for me Kagome-sama" her secretary asked at the doorway and Kagome grinned "why yes I did, I would like you to fetch us some matcha and dumplings. The final exams are tomorrow, so everyone is actually rather settled down for today. I would like to take advantage of this." Her secretary nodded and bowed to Kagome. "right away Kagome-sama." she said and walked out.

Kakashi chuckled. "you and your sweet tooth…" he said as Kagome turned around and nodded. "now, where were we?" she said as she walked over to the couch.

"well…" Kakashi said as he turned to the table in front of him and pointed to the map that was laid out in front of them. It showed the great nations along with minor villages.

Kakashi drew a path from one nation over to akuma in a colored marker and circled an area before taking another marker and drawing another path from another nation to Akuma.

Again he circled an area and he did that for another and Kagome looked at the map. "I suspect that the person who is working behind these kidnappings of the jinchuurikis may be stationed around this area as it is where the jinchuurikis went missing."

Kagome tilted her head "but if that were so Kakashi. Then maybe this person wouldn't use their base as the kidnapping area." Kagome started drawing out pathways from akuma in black marker and Kakashi saw that the area was on one of the main paths. "maybe, it was the more convenient place…" Kagome whispered and Kakashi groaned. "if that's so Kagome, than that makes it harder to find this persons base…"

Kagome shook her head "we can go over these areas again and go along the paths." Kagome pointed to various ones around the area and the route it takes. "it depends on the most public or the most secluded…" she said in a whisper and looked at Kakashi "we will have to search both. Whatever clue we can find may be a key to finding where the main base is." Kakashi nodded.

Kagome secretary walked into the room and Kakashi turned his head to look as Kagome stared at the map. ' _I feel like we are missing something…'_ Kagome thought as her secretary set down the tray of dumplings and matcha. Kagome grabbed a stick and started munching as she continued to stare at the map.

Kakashi looked and got up, he walked to the far table and grabbed the files that ANBU have given to Kagome on request. Kakashi opened them and walked over to Kagome as he scanned its contents. "Kagome" Kakashi said as he showed her something. Kagome looked and raised an eyebrow. "Now, how would that be important?" Kagome and Kakashi shook his head. "Considering who may the suspects be, it rules out some people." Kagome nodded in understanding.

She got up and grabbed the files as she pulled out its contents and the files she had on her former akatsuki, she started to lay it out in a certain pattern as Kakashi chewed on dumplings. "Looking back at the results from the labs on these along with the findings. It rules out" Kagome started to point at each file and counterpart along with trails and images as Kakashi nodded.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 48:

She got up and grabbed the files as she pulled out its contents and the files she had on her former akatsuki, she started to lay it out in a certain pattern as Kakashi chewed on dumplings. "looking back at the results from the labs on these along with the findings. It rules out" Kagome started to point at each file and counterpart along with trails and images as Kakashi nodded.

Kagome yelped when Madara poked her cheek as her and Kakashi spoke about the map and clues laid out before them, Kakashi put a hand to his mouth and stifled a laugh as Kagome turned and glared at Madara.

Madara held out a glass container that showed a beating heart on the inside, behind him Tenzou was on the ground gasping as he struggled to stay awake. "what did you do to him?" Kagome asked in exasperation as she watched Tenzou get up slowly.

Tenzou shook his head "ill take any mission from now on." Tenzou pointed at Madara "just as long as you keep me way the fuck away from him and missions with him!" Kagome rolled her eyes as Madara turned around with a grin "oh come on Tenzou, it wasn't that bad!" Tenzou pulled down his collar as he pointed at bite marks and burns "TELL THAT TO MY ACHING BODY!" Kagome sighed and went forward to heal him.

Tenzou held out a hand and shook his head "stop, just give me some disinfectant and oipments to help speed along the healing and ill be good." Kagome looked at his wounds "they will scar Tenzou." Tenzou nodded and looked over at Madara "id like to keep it as a reminder." Madara came over and clasped his hand on his shoulder making him yelp in pain "or you can keep them as a testament to your achievements!"

Kagome shook her head and held out her hand "mission report." She said as Madara came forward and gave her one, she started to walk over to her desk as she pressed a button, Kakuzu came on screen and looked at Madara holding the container "ill be on my way" he said as he cut of conection.

Kagome barely noticed as she sat back and kept on reading before bursting out in laughter and looked at Tenzou "you know, underestimating your opponent gets you killed." Tenzou smiled nervously and Madara crossed his arms and nodded. "it's a good thing I was there to help him out than!" Madara practically yelled as Kagome pouted.

Kakashi sweat dropped and said "hey, do you happen to know what time it is?" "its 4pm, why?" Madara said as he looked over. Kagome saw Kakashi fall over anime style and said "man… I am soo late…" kagome laughed "let me guess, 3 hours late?" Kakashi nodded as he slumped forward. Kagome pushed him out the door "well get to it than!" kagome shouted at him, without even asking what he was late for.

Over in training ground 1 itachi was overseeing the genins sparring matches as narutos squad watched and sakura couldn't help but feel all the more useless when she saw how good the genins were at hand to hand combat, it was like they were moving in one unit as they fought each other.

Kisame shook his head, the bandaids still on his face as he glared at his genins. Akira and Misaki had smug looks on their faces as they looked over at Kisame.

Souta snickered "I don't know about you guys, but it was soo worth it…" he said as he dodged a punch to the face and kenta smirked "I have to agree with the dobe on this one." He simply said as Itachi shook his head "you guy wont be saying that when kagome sees the bill that you guys put on her tab from the commercial district…" Akira laughed.

"oh come on sensei, we absolutely had to get those clothes!" Misaki nodded aggressively and chimed in "they were practically begging us to buy them!" Kohaku snickered "great, now they talk to inanimate objects!" Miroku dodged as Akira and Misaki turned around and round house kicked Kohaku into a tree.

Misaki stuck her tongue out "like your one to talk, you guys practically bought out the whole weapons shop!" Miroku had a look on his face as he turned his head to the side, practically turning his nose up on the females of the group as he said "sorry, but weapons happen to be rather useful in battle."

Akira punched Mirokus nose and said as he fell over, blood spurting from his face "well, clothes are useful too! Just look at kagome-senpai!" Kohaku snickered "she has you there Miroku" Miroku turned to Kohaku while holding his nose yelled out "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Kohaku held up his hand. "hey, i'm just saying she has a point Miroku!" souta shook his head.

Before they can critisice kenta and souta on the stuff they bought over in the commercial district Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and gave a closed eye smile as he waved at Naruto. "yo!" he said and Naruto along with sakura pointed a finger at Kakashi "YOUR LATE!"

"well you see a bla-" Kakashi was cut off mid-sentence again as ino scoffed at him "can it Kakashi." Ino said as they walked over to a tree and sat down, the genins joined them and Akira was looking at Kakashi weird.

"say Kakashi-sensei, where you with kagome-senpai again?" Akira asked in a sly voice and Misaki turned and looked at Kakashi with a smug grin. Kakashi blushed and waved his hands "its nothing like that!" Kakashi breathed out and souta shook his head "right…" the Uchiha twins said at the same time and Kakashi slumped forward in defeat.

"anyways, I asked you guys to meet with me for a little game" the genins perked up at the mention of a game and Naruto looked at kakashis hands to see Kakashi holding the bells.

"but, this isn't team 7.." sakura said as Naruto nodded. "well you see, it's a special case. You guys will always be team 7 to me." Ino opened her mouth as if to say something and sakura shook her head before saying loudly "well, sai is technically team 7, not ino. But tsunade didn't want him participating in these exams for some reason." Kakashi nodded and said "well, you guys will just have to make do than." Kakashi said as the genins came forward and said in a timid voice. "can we watch?"

Kakashi turned around and gave the genins his closed eye smile and said in a kind voice. "you guys can do more than watch, the first time we are going to do the bell test. But we are going to incorporate your game into this and include the waterfall as a battle ground. Afterwards once they are finished than you guys can have a go at it." The genins cheered and Naruto turned to sakura.

"are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Naruto asked sakura and sakura said "we go at him all at once while we buy time for ino" Naruto laughed nervously "right, that's what I was thinking…" ino glared at Naruto and said "you were thinking of going to go get ramen as a celebration afterwards weren't you?" Naruto froze and waved his hands. "no, I was totally thinking of a battleplan!"

The genins sweat dropped when Kakashi set a timer. "the bell test starts… now!" Naruto and sakura disappeared while ino stood there confused and looked around. Kakashi came forward and grinned "my ino, I thought you would know what you are supposed to be doing during this test."

In the bushes Naruto and sakura were argueing about who was going to save ino when they watched in amazement at inos skills against Kakashi in a taijutsu fight and blinked when ino was thrown into the waterfall.

Kakashi tightened the gloves on his hands as he grinned at the crater that ino was in before the water continued to fall around her and covered her from sight. "that's one down…" Kakashi said as Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and rushed at Kakashi.

Sakura charged her fists with chakra as Kakashi pulled out a book and smirked as he dodged narutos punches and kicks with blocks of his own. "I thought you guys would know the first time that this test is about team work." Kakashi said as he turned a page and Naruto snarled at him.

Behind Kakashi, sakura charged forward and threw a punch at kakashis face, Kakashi dodged and sakura hit a tree that was behind him. The tree shattered into splinters as the genins watched in amazement at her strength. Misaki and Akira breathed out "wow…." As souta said "shes awesome…" kenta narrowed his eyes at sakura as the uchihas activated their sharingans.

Kakashi started performing hand signs soo fast that his hands were blurs and Naruto and sakura yelped "we cant even see his hands!" sakura cried out as Kakashi threw up a hand and a water dragon started to come barreling in their direction.

It went on for a while, each side using elemental attacks against the other. minus sakura who was still trying to get in some punches on Kakashi when he lets down his guard. Finally, they forced Kakashi to put up a mud wall and they were on the otherside.

Naruto looked at sakura "psst, I have a plan…" Naruto said as the genins leaned forward, hoping to overhear the conversation and sweat dropped. Kakashi jumped over the wall and Naruto grinned. "hey Kakashi, I see your reading the new book that pervy sage released. You know he tried to get me to read the manuscript and" kakashis eyes widened and he held out a hand "DON'T TELL ME!" sakura grinned and went along.

"yea, the main character was going through the trials and in the end." Kakashi covered his ears in hopes of drowning out their voices. Kakashi thought in horror ' _no, I can still read their lips with my sharingan!'_ Naruto had a smug smile on his face as Kakashi closed his eyes shut and lowered his head.

After a while Kakashi looked up at them and saw Naruto and sakura holding bells in their hands and grinned at him. "I didn't really read it Kakashi-sensei, I found it soo boring!" Kakashi glared at Naruto and sakura. "well you guys passed…." Kenta drew a ice whip and the genins watched as he cut through the water fall and pulled out a unconscious ino and Kakashi sweat dropped.

Sakura came forward and asked, "is she still breathing?" Kakashi scratched his head "uh…" he tried to saw as ino woke up and looked around groggily. She winced when he tried to get up and sakura started to examine her.

"great Kakashi-sensei, you gave her a concussion…" sakura said as Naruto shook his head. "will she be able to fight in the finals?" he asked and sakura nodded. "yea, but for the rest of the day she will have to spend at the hospital." Naruto nodded and glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "ill take her to the hospital" they were cut off by clapping and looked over to see kagome clapping as she walked out of the forest. "bravo Naruto, you certainly have grown." She said as Naruto tackled her and looked at her hair "wow kaasan! Your hairs back to normal!" Kakashi slumped forward and asked. "can you fix mine?"

Kagome laughed and ruffled narutos hair before looking over at Kakashi and shaking her head. "sorry bakashi, but no can do." Kakashi started to anime cry as the genins laughed at him. "your own fault Kakashi-sensei!" Akira cried out in between laughter and Misaki nodded.

Kakashi opened his mouth and gaara closed it behind him. Kagome raised an eyebrow at gaara and gaara moved around Kakashi before bowing to kagome "the five kages have asked me to come fetch you." Kagome laughed "i'm sorry, but aren't you a kazekage?" gaara nodded "but we all agreed that I am the most familiar with you kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed gaaras arm before disappearing in her light orb.

The genins yawned and started to rub their tired eyes as Kakashi laughed "well, I guess it Is passed your bed times little ones." He said as he picked up akira who fell asleep against a tree. Misaki shook her head and said tiredly "but bakashi, you said we can play…" Naruto picked up Misaki and sakura along with ino picked up the others.

Sakura shook her head "i'm sorry, but you guys are too tired for this." Kakashi sweat dropped "man, they weren't able to make it home for supper either… their mothers are going to kill me…" Naruto shivered, if their mothers were like kagome in terms of supper and food. Than he wouldn't doubt that.

Kakashi and team 7 started to walk to the clan districts and dropped off each child to their respective places, surprisingly once the mothers saw the way their children were sleeping and raised an eyebrow at team 7 carrying them they simply thanked them and grabbed them.

Of course, ayame was bitching at Itachi for working their twins soo hard on their trainings. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at Itachi, Itachi just turned to Kakashi and glared before slamming the door shut. Naruto looked at his watch and sighed, seeing that it was only 8pm now.

Naruto jumped and yelled out "restruants may still be open!" he started to run to the kage building leaving a trail of dust behind him as sakura and ino fanned the dust away from them as they coughed. Kakashi laughed and looked at sakura and ino. "come on, we might want to try to catch up to Naruto. Otherwise we will loose him once he gets to the commercial district." Sakura and ino nodded.

Rin smiled fondly at Akira as she tucked her into bed after eating and taking a bath. Hidan walked up behind her and smiled at the sleeping child before turning to Rin and saying "you can leave to the areana now Rin. Ill make sure to wake Akira up in the morning for the finals." Rin raised an eyebrow at Hidan. "you going to make sure she eats breakfast too?" Rin asked sceptically and hidan laughed. "HEY! I can cook just fine!"

Rin shook her head and walked out the door "just as long as Akira doesn't get food poisoning. I get that she may be immortal like you, doesn't mean that we can let harm come to her." hidan started swearing under his breath as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Rin was walking down the streets as she hummed, the districts were now starting to die down. No doubt on behalf of the sleeping children and she smiled fondly as she walked to the arenas she have set up for the final exams and blinked when she saw Sasori there.

Sasori bowed to Rin and she blinked when he said "I am to help you run some tests for the screens and scanners." Rin laughed and said "I understand her sending you to help with the tests for the screens to make sure they are able to project live feedback and audio. But I don't understand how you can help with the scanners."

Sasori raised an eyebrow and puppets appeared before them as they floated along on strings. "simple, puppets are without souls so we can test the scanners accuracy." Rin started laughing and pressed a button on the panel beside her. "that's actually a smart idea, ill have to call in a squad to act as the 'real' ones than."

Kagome rubbed her forehead when alarms went off from the areanas and Rin appeared on the screen looking slightly winded. "forgive me kagome-senpai. We are just running the tests now." Kagome sighed and said. "I understand that, but CAN YOU TURN THE DAMN THING OFF NOW!"

Rin fell over and cried out "right!" and the alarms shut off as kagome rubbed her forehead. She turned around and grinned at the council before her and started to go over the new development on the data her and Kakashi went over, she also started to explain her and kakashis theories on where the kidnappings may have taken place and the routes that are the most likely used for the travels afterwards.

Naruto was lieing in bed as he looked up at the ceiling, he was really glad that there were restruants still opened. After they ate they went over to the inn and Naruto still didn't get why Kakashi stayed at the tashio district…

Naruto had a look of determination and slammed his fist into his other closed hand and said in a determined voice "I will find out Kakashi-sensei!"

At the district Kakashi was going to put a slide of black forest cake into his mouth when he sneezed and nearly smeared his face before sighing "am I catching a cold?" he asked absent-mindedly as he watched fullmetal alchemist on kagomes projection.

He went back to eating and groaned when Madara slapped his back. Madara grinned at Kakashi and said "I understand what you will have to do tomorrow morning?" Kakashi glared at Madara.

"I am to report at kagomes office tomorrow morning at 8am, at that time she will be giving me a disguise so I can be among her and the kages box as ANBU and we are to keep our eye out for this person who have been collecting the jinchuurikis despite the akatsuki disbanding. Once we are sure that we have found this person than I am to leave it up to kagome to deal with the kages as me along with the ANBU stationed there are to capture this person in for questioning before anyone else can get to them."

Madara nodded and grinned. "good, I see that you have remembered your orders. But one problem, you are not to report to kagome at 8am, but at 5am…."

Kakashis eyes widened as he looked over at a clock near the projection and anime cried. "that means I have to go to bed…" Madara nodded and took Kakashis empty plate and picked him up before pushing him in the direction of the rooms and said "get to it, I hate how you get when your tired." Kakashi turned and glared at Madara.

Madara went to the kitchen and put the plate away after washing it and sighed. He had better get some rest… if he can… since he is the feudal lord, than he must go to the meetings of the others… he shook his head, its not a meeting. Its more of a safe grounds… Madara hated how the nations 'treasured' their feudal lords to the point of confinement…

At the arena Rin was grinning up at the sky, the moon was out and since there were no clouds in sight than she can see the night clearly. Just as she saw a shooting star pass by Raksha called out to her "hurry up Rin! We have everything ready!"

Rin turned around and her grin widened when she saw the sutras at each point of a circle along with symbols that glowed with a pink light, in the centre Raksha and a couple others were there with books charms and ufadas.

Rin walked away from the edge and walked to the circle, throughout the area everyone around was able to see a flash of pink come from the top of the arena, after a high pitched chime a pink barrier was absorbed into the structure as it created a dome over Rin and her group.

After a couple second, the barrier was absorbed further into the wall, causing the walls to gleam a silvery pink as it disappeared and Rin clapper her hands together.

"THERE! Now not even an explosion will harm this place!" Rin said, clearly satisfied with their handiwork.

Raksha rolled her eyes as the ufadas and sutras disappeared into the concrete floor and she got up with her book and looked around. "are you sure this will be good enough?" Rin turned around with a twitching brow.

"Raksha, the only other person to make a barrier stronger than this would be kagome-sama. If she wanted a stronger barrier than she could have done it herself! So quit complaining! Its getting annoying!" Raksha sweat dropped and rubbed her head. "alright, alright. I get it Rin." Raksha said as they looked at a watch and sighed. "we better go report to kagome-sama that we are now finished with arrecting the barrier. It will be a couple hours of her inspecting it, so we better get her started on it as soon as possible."

Raksha snickered "it would suck if it were to be a flawed barrier, all those hours of inspecting it." Rin groaned "don't jinx it Raksha!" Rin cried out before their group disappeared. Rin in a flare of fire, Raksha is a flare of pink and the rest of the group through speed.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 49:

Rin was glaring at Raksha as they finished up with the barrier again, she was still glaring as the high pitched chiming resonated around the area and the barrier went up.

The barrier surged before before absorbed into the walls and concrete flooring, as the barrier was disappearing it brought the ufadas and sutras along with them. "you guys had to jinx it didn't you" Rin growled at Raksha who scratched her head nervously, the rest of the group were glaring at her as she laughed nervously "well its not my fault!" she cried out.

Everyone collapsed around the circle, looking up at the brightening sky as the sun went up. as soon as the sun was high in the sky, its rays was in their eyes and they groaned before rolling over and getting up painfully.

"why does putting a barrier this powerful have to be so…." Rin asked and another person in the group asked "painful?" Raksha rolled her eyes and said "more like… tedious…" Rin nodded at Raksha before turning to everyone else and grinned "now that that's over with, i'm sure you would like to go home to your families, we wont have to do this for another little while. Hopefully after this year, the whole ninja world wont decide to use Akuma as their place of exams."

Raksha wacked Rin upside the head and hissed out "DON'T JINX IT!" Rin whined and rubbed her head. "don't be mean Raksha." She said almost childishly as they were left alone on the platform at the roof of the arena. Raksha walked around and looked into each arena. "this is impressive…" she said in awe and Rin smirked.

"thank you, I made it myself!" Raksha rolled her eyes and looked over at Rin. "come on, we have another few hours yet before everyone will be here for the exams. Why don't we go get breakfast?" Rin slumped forward and said in a sullen voice "I hope hidan doesn't give Akira food poisoning." Raksha raised her eyebrow at Rin and chuckled.

"well I know Tenzou knows how to cook for himself…" Raksha said as she looked up at the sky thoughtfully. Rin sighed, "kagome always cooked for the akatsuki…" Raksha shrugged. "well I know Tenzou was in ANBU, so his skillset is rather impressive. Cooking is something minor compared to everything else."

Rin shook her head and grabbed Raksha before disappearing in a flare of flames. They appeared in a restruant in the commercial district and the waitress who was setting up for the day jumped and yelped, nearly dropping a pail of water full of suds and a rag.

Raksha and Rin sweat dropped and gave a closed eye smile "sorry for startling you…" they said apologetically and the waitress glared at them before pointing to the seat they were on "that have better not scorch!" Rin rolled her eyes.

The waitress served them coffee and wrote down their orders before scurrying off to the kitchen to give the slip to the chef. Rin raised an eyebrow at Raksha "since when did you start eating pancakes Raksha?" she asked and Raksha huffed at her.

"well sorry, but not everyone eats a basic breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs. But moreso, why do you eat poached eggs? And if your going to eat all that than don't bother me about ordering pancakes because you ordered a side of waffles!"

Rin sweat dropped and sighed before slumping forward. "my pancakes are no different than your waffles!" Raksha said as she sipped her coffee, glaring at Rin from over the rim of the cup.

Rin started to laugh and said "maybe, we shouldn't be one to talk. Considering how big of an order we put in…" Raksha laughed with Rin and nodded in agreement.

With Hidan and Akira

Akira was glaring at Hidan with a twitching eye after she put out the fire in the kitchen, she wasn't a morning person…

To make matters worse, she woke up to the smell of smoke and burnt toast so she immediately rushed over to the kitchen and nearly screamed when she saw hidan struggling to put out a fire…

The eggs in the pan that was on fire was beyond salvation and the toast was burning, the sink was running with a jug of diluted juice in it and the coffee was burning over a pot as Akira sighed and pushed hidan out of the kitchen.

She put out the fire, turned off the sink and garbage the burnt toast, after she finished scrapping the remains of the eggs out of the pan she was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a nervous hidan looking in.

"explain." Akira said and hidan tried to open his mouth only for Akira to put up a hand and said "on second thought, nevermind.." she said as she went inside the kitchen with Hidan following her soon after. "it's a good thing mom taught me how to cook a while back." rin said as she took out a new pan and placed it on the burner as she collected some ingredients.

She pointed a knife to the cabinets near the fridge and said "set up the table." Hidan started grumbling as he took some plates, forks and knives and set up the table. Akira handled him a new jug with fresh squeezed orange juice and hidan grabbed some glasses before placing it onto the table.

Akira finished cutting up some green onions and peppers and went to whisking eggs for omelets, she put in some ingredients that kagome-senpai told her would go great with it and put the peppers and green onions into it before pouring a little into the pan.

Akira went over to the fridge and took out some cheese and butter, she placed a bit of butter onto a new pan and placed a thick slice of bread over it before putting cheese on top of the bread and went to the pot of coffee.

She looked into it and shook her head before pouring it and preparing a new pot of coffee, she went over to the pan and flipped the omelet and took it out before putting it on a serving plate, she poured the rest onto the pan as she cut up the omelet on the serving plate and took the bread with cheese on top and putting it onto another plate.

She did the same and grinned down at the cheese before looking over at her father and putting some wasabi underneath the cheese and nodded.

She went to the pot of coffee and looked before sighing and taking the last omlete and putting it onto the serving plate with the other and cutting it up, before putting them onto a tray she grabbed two cups and poured some coffee and smiled blissfully when she smelled the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

She left it on the counter before taking the tray with the bread and omletes, she went into the dining area and put her bread near her plate and put her fathers near his and put the omletes in middle of the table, she went back into the kitchen and put a serving cup of cream and some sugar cubes onto the tray and took the coffee.

She went into the dining area and sweat dropped when she saw her dad enjoying the bread with the cheese and wasabi on it. "when did you learn to make this Akira?" he asked in between bites and grinned at her "it taste amazing!" Akira glared at him and placed the coffee in front of hidan and the cream and sugar near the omletes and sitting down with her coffee.

Hidan looked over and snickered "make sure you don't let Rin find out that you drink coffee, she disapproves of you drinking it." Akira stuck out her tongue at him "if she finds out, ill just blame you." Hidan choked on his coffee before forcing it down and patting his chest.

"BUT SHE WILL KILL ME!" hidan cried out and Akira smiled innocently "well than, I guess we better make sure she doesn't find out than." Akira said as she grabbed some chopsticks and took some omlete slices and putting it on her own plate. She sipped her coffee as she used the chopsticks to cut the omlete slices into smaller pieces.

Akira had the omlete slice halfway to her mouth when she sweat dropped at how fast hidan was eating. "slow down dad, your going to choke." As if on que, hidan started choking and he gulped down orange juice and slammed the empty cup down onto the table with a sigh. Akira rolled her eyes when hidan grabbed more and she went back to eating.

Once she finished the omlete she ate her bread with a thoughtful look on her face and looked down at it "dad, if you're the one who is going shopping next. Make sure you pick up some ham along with more vegetables. We are going to need more coffee soon too. And I would like some ingredients for waffles too" hidan groaned and took out a notepad and pen and started writing it down.

Akira finished up and sat back on her chair as she drank her coffee and smirked down at the cup. "you know, its been a while since I last had coffee. Moms usually home in the mornings so i'm not able to sneak in a cup." Hidan snickered at Akira and looked over at her "you should be glad that she is going to such lengths to take care of you Akira. Both her and me care for you a great deal. We don't want you to stunt your growth."

Akira rolled her eyes and looked off to the side as hidan said in a gentle voice "just… don't drink coffee as much okay? All that caffeine isn't good for your growing body." Akira sighed and nodded as she finished her cup "don't worry about me dad." Akira said as her and hidan started to clear the table.

Akira looked at the clock and sighed "you do the dishes, I have to go meet up with our sensei." Hidan nodded and called out to akira "remember Akira, if Itachi and Kisame do something they shouldn't be doing or if they are pushing you too hard during training than tell me! I wouldn't mind sacrificing their sorry asses to jashin-sama!"

Akira rolled her eyes as she ran out the door and called out "why don't you say the same thing about kagome-senpai!?" in the kitchen hidan accidently cut himself on a knife when he heard that and swore. "that's because kagome is too fucking scary, I mean… its not like shes even a fucking girl for crying out loud! Considering her fucking attitude and her fucking temper. That bitch has problems…" hidan grumbled to himself as he dressed the wound and put the dishes away.

At the arena kagome was talking with the kages and their attendants when she sneezed and nearly spilled her cup of coffee and Madara looked over. "are you alright kagome? You've been sneezing a lot lately…" he said in a worried tone as kagome waved him off with a nervous laugh "i'm fine!" she said and he shrugged.

Madara leaned down and whispered in her ear "once the exams are over, I am taking you far away from here so that we can spend some alone time together" he gently bit her earlobe making her shiver, she turned around and kissed him before saying in a smug voice. "your only saying that because you want time off of duties for a while."

Madara groaned and glared at her and she smiled at him innocently making his face soften, Kakashi pushed through the crowd near the door and grinned at kagome "there you are!" he said and they turned to him. Kakashi froze when he saw madaras glare and shrugged it off. "i'm told that the kages have the best seat in the house for the exams!"

Madara took a step forward and growled at Kakashi and Kakashi turned to madara before saying dismissively "shouldn't you be somewhere?" Madara froze and kagome turned to him with a smirk "his right mate, you have to go to your safe house with the rest of the old farts." Madara groaned and said in a sullen voice "don't make me goooo…."

Kakashi laughed and grabbed kagomes arm before steering her away and said over his shoulder "have fun, ill be sure to relay the battles and the genins matches with you!" Madara glared before disappearing in his light orb. Kagome looked at Kakashi through the corner of her eye as he steered her through the crowd.

"you know you can let go of my arm now bakashi." Kakashi fell over anime style "how much longer are you going to keep calling me bakashi?" he asked in a whiney voice only for kagome to laugh "when you prove to me that you've grown up." she said looking up pointedly at his pink hair and he huffed.

Gaaras face lightened up when he saw kagome and Kakashi heading for him, a small smile was tugging at him as he looked at a chattering tamari and slowly tried to scoot out of there only for tamari to reach out and grab his arm, she dragged him right back to his spot without pausing in her conversation.

Kagome giggled and tamari looked over surprised. "KAGOME! KAKASHI!" she abandoned the conversation she was in and dragged gaara with her to see kagome. Tamari looked around and said slightly disappointed "wheres Madara?" gaara and kagome glared at tamari and Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her.

"Madara had to go with the other feudal lords" kagome simply said and tamari nodded before grinning and grabbing kagome and dragging kagome and gaara to the balcony that overlooks the areanas.

Tamari and kagome saw there the genins were being ushered into the first arena with Rin as she went over final rules with each genins and explained the matches and layout of the buildings. Kagome raised an eyebrow when they saw there there were already crowds over in the stands and gaara looked over.

Kakashi looked at gaara "does it bring back some memories?" Kakashi asked gaara and gaara nodded as kagome rolled her eyes at Kakashi who was looking into the crowds with suspicion and tamari elbowed Kakashi "watch it old man. I don't want you starting something you cant finish." Tamari said, mistaking what he said as a jab at the sand for betraying the leaf.

Kakashi was rubbing his side as he winced, "I think you bruised my ribs…" Kakashi said with a wince and kagome laughed at kakashi before looking over at gaara who was looking down at the genins with a worried expression. "whats wrong gaara?" kagome asked him and gaara shook his head.

"i'm just worried, as all." Gaara said and kagome looked into the crowd of genins before blinking in surprise "isn't that the genins you taught?" kagome asked pointing at some sand shinobi who was standing in a group with the leaf and akuma shinobis and gaara nodded.

Tamari looked at gaara with a weird expression and kagome saw that gaara didn't even notice it. Kagome shrugged and brushed it off as she looked down and rolled her eyes when her genins were trying to see over the crowd to Rin and she almost giggled when leaf shinobi lifted them onto their shoulders.

"I think they are going to have some disadvantages in terms of height here…" Kakashi laughed "you bet, even Naruto is taller than they are!" down in the crowd Naruto shivered and glared around making souta look down and ask "whats wrong?" Naruto shook his head "I don't know, I had this feeling that someone was just talking about me… about my height maybe?" souta laughed "your crazy" he said.

Kagome had a worried look in her eyes making gaara lift up a hand and try to take a step forwards only for him to watch as Kakashi bumped his hip against kagome and say in a gruff voice "you don't have to worry soo much koneko, your genins will be fine!" kagome looked up at Kakashi and asked in a small voice "are you sure?" Kakashi nodded and said "they will be fine, they are strong and happen to take after you."

Tamari snickered and said "if your soo worried kagome than maybe your beginning to doubt your teachings along with Itachi and kisames…" kagome shook her head and said "I just feel like maybe… maybe I shouldn't let them go through with this" gaara looked at kagome surprised and said "this is something they want kagome. Being a shinobi has its risks, you should know" kagome nodded gravely and Kakashi put his arm around her shoulder before turning around and going back into the building so that they can watch from the windows inside.

Tamari looked over at gaara and said gently "you should listen to your own advice gaara, your genins are going through this of their own free will. You've taught them all that you could in the time that you were their sensei." Gaara nodded and they followed Kakashi and kagome inside.

With the genins

Down at the crowd Akira and Misaki started to fight and they were trying to claw and punch at each other, they were on top of sakura and inos shoulders as sakura and ino almost tittered off to the side. Sakura and ino lost their balance and almost fell over until umoi and his group settled them and Akira took one look at umoi before scoffing "I thought candy was for children." Akira said as Misaki glared at her.

Umoi smiled and held up a lollipop asking "why, do you want one?" sakura was glaring up at Akira for being rude to others as Akira had hearts for eyes and said "YAY!" she grabbed the lollipop and put it into her mouth before sighing in content and Misaki pouted down at umoi making him sweat drop and hold up another one.

Misaki looked at it and grinned "I didn't know you like grape." She said only for umoi to scratch his head and laugh nervously "I like pretty much any flavors, though my favorite ones are the pink ones." Souta and kenta looked down and scrunched their faces and Naruto laughed "hey, i'm sure pinks not that bad." He said to souta only for kenta to grunt and say "sorry, but pinks a girly color." Akira glared at the boys and umoi sighed and held up two pink lollipops.

Souta and kenta looked at the lollipops in disgust and umoi shrugged "hey if you don't want it than I can keep it to myself." Souta and kenta swiped the offered candy and popped them into their mouths, they looked down at umoi in surprise and he nodded. "good isn't it?" Misaki rolled the lollipop in her mouth and looked down at umoi.

"why are they different?" umoi shuffled nervously and Akira glared "YOUR NOT TRYING TO DRUG US ARE YOU!?" sakura gasped in surprise and umoi started shaking his hands. "NO NO NO NO NO its not like that!" he cried out, noticing that other people were watching them.

He scratched his head nervously and said "how should I put this?" Akira looked at him suspiciously and they blinked when he sighed and said "I happen to be proficient in sword fighting along with being a master in lightning style jutsus, since both require quite a bit of chakra I developed my own kind of 'food pills' that take the form of lollipops. Ive been fond of the candy growing up and since I have to have them constantly to keep up my storages of chakra I decided to make them this way." sakura looked at the lollipop in umois mouth and nodded in understanding.

"do you have a certain recipe for it?" sakura tried to ask slyly with what she thought was a sexy smile, umoi and the genins shivered in barely contained disgust and Akira wacked sakuras head "watch it sleezebag, I don't want your uselessness to rub off on me." Sakura had a tickmark and glared at Akira "I can drop you." Sakura said to akira and was surprised when the little genin said "go ahead."

Umoi was looking on in shock when sakura let go of Akira and Akira was starting to fall off her shoulder, he rushed forward to catch the little genin only to hold up a hand to hide his face as a bright flash of light burst out from Akira and Misaki sighed when she saw Akira flying on her fiery wings.

Souta growled out "don't burn us!" and Akira rolled her eyes "don't worry, I started to get that under control…" kenta looked over and raised an eyebrow "started?" Akira nodded and grinned "yea, i'm getting the hang of it…" Misaki blinked and said "so that means you might end up burning us anyways?" Akira laughed nervously and nodded slowly.

Umoi grabbed akiras ankles and pulled her down so that she can sit on his shoulders and she yelped when she looked down. Umoi said "just… put them away… i'm not fond of getting burned, if I get burned than that means ill fail the last examinations when I came soo close… when that happens than it might reflect badly on lord killer B, if that happens than killer B might get in trouble with the raikage. When the raikage is not happy than he might start some trouble among our shinobi, possibly causing a civil war with two sides fighting to defend killer B or the raikage."

Akira put her hand on umois mouth and said slowly "fine! ILL PUT THEM AWAY! BUT IN RETURN SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" umoi looked up in surprise at Akira swearing and Misaki slumped forward, nearing causing ino to drop her and said "akira, try to act least act like an innocent little girl." Akira looked at Misaki and said "but I am innocent."

Souta, kenta and the Uchiha twins scoffed at Akira and Akira glared at them making them look the other way, Misaki said "innocent my ass." Akira crossed her arms and huffed. Umoi poked Akira and said "its unbecoming for a lady to swear." Akira stuck her tongue at umoi and said "well its not like I can fucking control the shit that comes out of my mouth half the time I fucking talk." Sakura fell over anime style and umoi almost sighed before looking at the front of the group.

Akira was going to open her mouth only for umoi to put up his hand "they are putting up the order in which the matches will be going." Akira nodded and looked forward, she was proud to see her mom at a platform with a mic in front of her and a screen go up behind her.

There were 5 arenas situated among them and they were given a designated area in which they will wait for their matches based on the arenas they will be fighting.

Akira was in the first arena, Misaki in the second, souta in the third, kenta in the forth, Kohaku in the fifth and Miroku was in the first along with Akira. Akira looked over at the Uchiha twins and snickered "I guess they will have to find a way to break up the Siamese twins." Akira said only for umoi to yelp and turn to the left to dodge a fireball from the Uchiha twins.

Behind them there were cries of outrage as some other contestants got the brunt of the fireballs and the genins turned to the front acting like nothing happened. The person who was hit by the fireball was looking for the person who threw it, they didn't think that a bunch of kids can perform high level jutsus like that so they dismissed the genins.

The screen blinked again and it showed the 5 arenas in separate panels as on each one matches were listed going from the very first match to the last one. Akira and Miroku groaned when they saw that their match was going to be in the late ones.

Akira was up against some person named shigoni rumaki and their match was the 16th, Miroku was going up against some jrakuri kaski and their match was the 28th.

Akira crossed her arms and glared at the names while umoi looked up at Akira, seeing that she wasn't happy with the way their matches were set up. Misaki was unfairly the first match that would be going up in the second arena, she was going up against some girl names Trisha kaisuno.

Souta in arena three was going up against Roy akabane and their match would be the 8th, Akira was glaring even harder at the screen seeing how early her other friends will be fighting and she looked over at the fourth one and saw that kentas match would be the 5th and he was against a girl names Rose Oqallik and rolled her eyes when kenta was scanning the crowd.

In the fifth arena kohakus match was the 31st and Akira smirked at that, Kohaku was against umoi. Akira looked down at umoi in surprise and blinked when umoi was looking at Kohaku and Kohaku looked over at umoi before saying gruffly "don't go easy on me just because i'm younger than you are."

Umoi blinked and said "I didn't know you were an Uchiha…" Misaki laughed and pointed at Kohaku "he has the Uchiha stereotypical looks, even down to the high collared shirts!" umoi shook his head "Ive never seen an Uchiha before." The little genins sighed and poked the people they were on shoulders and said "you can put us down now."

Akira looked up at umoi and said softly "since you claim to be a master swordsman… can you teach me? Please?" umoi looked down at her and said softly "will you still say the same thing when I beat up your friend in the ring." Akira snickered and said "ill be damn happy if you beat that little shit to the ground."

Akira held her head crying slightly when umoi hit her in the head and said "didn't I tell you it was unbecoming of a lady to swear?" Akira looked at him with tears in her eyes "ill keep fucking swearing whenever the fuck I want." She dodged to the side when he tried to hit her head again.

She stuck his tongue out at him and said "if you agree to train me, than I will watch the shit that comes out of my fucking mouth." umoi looked deep in thought and nodded. "deal." Akira was cheering up and down and everyone heard a booming "NOW TO YOUR DESIGNATED AREAS!" she jumped, not having heard her mother shout before.

She scurried and went to her area. She sat and watched misakis match with bated breath.

.:.:.:.

I regretfully have to say, that a while back. some stuff happened… I wrote two chapters before this, so it was ready to be put up. since this was a chapter in progress at that time, I cut it short.

This story will be put on haitas for a while, I need the motivation to write it up. mainly the motivation to write up the fighting scenes, I am writing other stories.

One story is a crossover with Inuyasha and black butler, the other story is a crossover with Inuyasha and various other stories.

They are not written up in separated chapters, so they will be practically impossible to write up, so I will leave it as is and continue to write them. I don't know when is the next time I will be updating.


End file.
